Pokémon: Camino del Maestro
by yedinson015
Summary: historia de la autoria de Lezaroth ( Ash, un niño que nació en Pallet Town, comenzó su viaje junto con sus amigos. Se convirtió en una leyenda por sus virtudes y capturó a muchos pokémon legendarios. La historia lo registra como el verdadero guardián de Aura. Algunos lo conocen como el Elegido, otros lo conocen como su Héroe. Esta es la historia de Ash Ketchum y sus amigos)
1. Chapter 1

Ash siempre fue hiperactivo cuando era niño. Él ha estado arrastrándose por la casa en muy pocos meses y siempre estaba tratando de aprender y hacer cosas nuevas. Incluso ahora, en el campamento de verano para que los niños pequeños les presentaran el mundo de Pokémon, él era el mismo.

Era bastante pequeño para un niño y tenía el pelo negro puntiagudo. Sus ojos eran de un cálido color marrón chocolate que revelaba la curiosidad revelada a todo lo que lo rodeaba y sus mejillas tenían pequeñas marcas en ellos. Para ser honesto, la mayoría de las chicas lo encontraron lindo. Por supuesto, esas chicas podrían ser consideradas de 16 a 20 años y con frecuencia pensaban en él como una figura de hermano pequeño.

En este momento se está quedando en el campamento de pokémon que el Profesor Oak alberga para niños en Pallet Town y otras ciudades cercanas. Ash siempre había sido muy amigo de Gary, el nieto del profesor Oak. Desde que aprendieron a hablar comenzaron a buscar cosas nuevas juntos y con frecuencia se encontraron en aventuras mucho más allá de su edad. En este momento estaba sucediendo algo así ... y esta vez se equivocaron.

Un gran Golem rugió cuando los dos muchachos estaban mirando alrededor en una cueva en busca de posibles gemas o piedras raras que pudieran guardar. Este era obviamente su territorio ... y no olvidemos que los dos muchachos están fuera del campamento porque se salieron de la línea durante su curiosidad.

El Golem gruñó y se preguntó por qué los niños estaban en su territorio. ¡Niños humanos en eso! ¡Este es su refugio y él los sacará sin importar nada! Rugió y corrió tras los niños que rápidamente se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo de la cueva gritando. Ambos muchachos estaban sosteniendo una piedra. Ash llevaba una piedra de fuego mientras que Gary sostenía una piedra de agua. Los encontraron justo antes de que el Golem rugiera y estuviera a punto de celebrar hasta que esto sucediera ...

"¡Huye, pokémon loco!" Ambos chicos gritaron y Ash sin saberlo envió una gran señal de socorro con su aura. De manera similar, Gary hizo lo mismo con un estallido de energía psíquica que atrajo a otro entrenador. Sin embargo, Golem lo encontró insultante y corrió tras ellos de nuevo.

Eso fue hasta que, durante su ataque de pánico. Al menos, Gary lo hizo ... y Ash lo miraba con miedo claro en sus ojos. Miedo a perder a su amigo.

"¡Ash! ¡Vete corriendo, pide ayuda!" Gary gritó en pánico antes de que el Golem se acercara y gruñera ... eso fue hasta que Ash reveló una naturaleza que más tarde causaría tantos problemas en su vida.

Ash se paró frente a Gary y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en azul. ¡No dejaría que su mejor amigo se lastimara, pokémon maldito! ¡Incluso si Arceus, ella o él mismo, descendiera de los cielos para usar Judgment en Gary Oak, Ash lo tomaría y lo protegería!

Su aura, una vez más, estalló y atrajo al pokémon que ahora corría en su dirección. Riley, que siguió al pokémon a una velocidad muy rápida para un humano, se preguntaba por qué su pokémon actuaba así ... hasta que sintió el segundo estallido.

Los ojos de Gary se abrieron de par en par ante las acciones valientes pero estúpidas de Ash. Bueno, no puedes culpar a un niño por esto, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, admiró a Ash por esto.

Ash no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el Golem se acercaba y la tierra temblaba a medida que se acercaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, Ash no se movería, ¡nunca dejaría atrás a sus amigos!

Amistad. Una cosa hermosa que muchos apreciarían ... Gary sintió lo que significaba tener un verdadero amigo y ahora su energía psíquica estalló de nuevo. Dos niños, uno de Aura que estaba destinado a conducir y luchar, mientras que el otro era de Psíquico para buscar y resolver. Dos amigos conectados por esta cosa divertida conocida como destino.

Se escuchó un fuerte grito cuando un borrón azul entró y destrozó al Golem a pesar de su peso. Frente a los muchachos había un Lucario, aunque todavía no lo sabían, e incluso ahora Ash estaba mirando directamente al Pokémon Chacal con fiera determinación, como si lo juzgara si atacaría o no.

El Lucario tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa ... Este niño, _este monstruo_ , repitió en su mente. La cantidad de Aura que el Lucario podía sentir era sorprendente y mostraba por qué Ash siempre era tan hiperactivo. Un Lucario puede sentir la cantidad de Aura alrededor de sí mismo y ahora, cerca de Ash, se sentía como si estuviera parada en algo parecido a Aura con una piel humana. ¡Ese niño debe sentir una oleada de azúcar cada segundo de su vida!

" _¡Gollleeem!"_ Rugió el tipo pokémon de roca / tierra mientras usaba el lanzamiento para alcanzar al Lucario por su acción ofensiva contra él.

"Lucario, tómalo ahora, el lanzamiento es débil y arrójalo. Usa la esfera de aura después", se escuchó una voz tranquila y recogida, y los dos muchachos miraron de inmediato al recién llegado. Era un niño pequeño, quizás de 15 años. Vestía un atuendo azul que era sorprendentemente similar a un guardián de aura.

"¡ _Lu ... Cario!_ " El pokémon mencionado gruñó y levantó al pesado Pokémon con lo que parecía fácil. Gary y Ash solo podían mirar con asombro lo que estaba pasando, su anterior energía incontrolable disminuyó mientras miraban su primera batalla oficial con enfoque completo.

Después de arrojar al Golem a una distancia segura, el Lucario cargó un gran orbe azul entre sus dos patas y lo "disparó" contra el Golem. El orbe explotó rápidamente y dejó inconsciente al Golem.

Un entrenador psíquico se mantuvo en la distancia cuando el entrenador reconoció que ya no había ningún peligro. Lucian tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa - su rival Riley siempre había tenido este héroe complejo. A pesar de no ser un psíquico real, tenía la capacidad de sentir la energía y se apresuró a encontrar a Riley salvando a los dos niños.

"Woooaaaah", ambos muchachos se asombraron y Ash solo miró a Riley y Lucario con los ojos muy abiertos, como si sintiera algún tipo de conexión. Sin embargo, Gary también sintió a la otra persona antes de que la energía psíquica lo dejara completamente y mirara detrás de él. A pesar de tener algunas heridas de arañazos al caer, rápidamente señaló hacia atrás.

"¡Otro Pokémon o persona!" Advirtió cuando Riley envió instantáneamente el Lucario al pobre alma ... que fue rápidamente encontrado por Gallade de Lucian.

Lucario reconoció el pokémon de inmediato. Eran rivales ellos mismos después de todo ...

"¿Lucian? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Riley mientras miraba al otro adolescente.

"Lo mismo que tú. Sentí energía", una breve respuesta, breve y simple.

Gary tuvo que parpadear un par de veces mientras miraba fijamente al Gallade ... ahora los dos chicos estaban completamente hipnotizados por los respectivos tipos de Pokémon.

"¡Guay!" Ambos chicos gritaron mientras corrían hacia el pokémon. Ash fue a Lucario y Gary fue a Gallade. Tal vez fue instinto, pero fueron a sus respectivos tipos.

Ambos pokémon se rieron entre dientes y Lucario usó Aura para hablarles a los niños. _"Hola jovencito elegido", ¡_ Riley se sorprendió! Este chico fue el elegido? _"Tienes suerte de que estuviéramos cerca"._

Ash parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba al Lucario. Parece que Gary tuvo una reacción similar a la de un Gallade usando telepatía para hablar con él.

"¡TU HABLAS!" Ambos muchachos gritaron emocionados y las otras cuatro presencias no pudieron evitar resoplar. Tal respuesta llena de inocencia y curiosidad desbordante ... Sin embargo, no podían culparlos.

Este fue el comienzo del crecimiento de Ash y Gary. Si bien ninguno de los dos capturaba su tipo respectivo aún, recibió instrucciones menores y comenzó a practicar por su cuenta. Por supuesto, debido a que ambos muchachos son "prodigios" por derecho propio, podían leer y comprender el conocimiento mucho mejor que otros niños. Como se espera de aquellos que son bendecidos con poder.

 _Sin embargo, un pequeño error fue dejar que los niños hicieran cosas solos. O bien confiando demasiado o simplemente olvidándose del caso de Riley. Sin embargo, no se puede culpar a un guardián de aura por ese error._

Eso fue lo que sucedió hace 2 años. Ambos niños tenían ahora 6 años y su amistad era la misma que antes. La diferencia, sin embargo, es que fueron muy diferentes mental y emocionalmente.

Gary estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes y podía absorber el conocimiento como si estuviera bebiendo agua. Su mente, gracias a la meditación y el procesamiento de la energía psíquica, funcionó mucho mejor que la de una persona normal, o la de un _niño_ en este caso.

Ash se convirtió en lo mismo que Gary después de un pequeño incidente. Ambos muchachos, cinco en ese momento, estaban en Oak Ranch, en su base secreta que se hizo al solicitar un Pokémon amistoso para ayudarlos y estudiaron el uso del Aura y la energía psíquica para aplicarlo a sus cuerpos.

Mientras que Gary dudaba, Ash lo hizo sin pensar. Todavía era hiperactivo debido a que no tenía suficientes lecciones de meditación para dominar la enorme cantidad de Aura y ahora le suministraba su cuerpo sin ningún control. El cambio fue casi instantáneo ... Ash gritó y rodó por el suelo en dolor, pero Gary tuvo que mirar con preocupación y morbosa fascinación por los cambios que su amigo estaba pasando.

Ash estaba sosteniendo sus ojos mientras agregaba demasiada aura. Su piel se volvió más pálida y las pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas comenzaron a desaparecer. Su pelo negro una vez puntiagudo comenzó a bajar como si finalmente fueran controlados y fue solo por puro instinto de supervivencia que Ash finalmente aprendió a controlar la cantidad en su cuerpo. Los instintos de supervivencia son como pokémon aprendiendo un nuevo movimiento: se activan y no lo olvidarás.

El daño sin embargo fue hecho. Ash abrió los ojos y hubo un pequeño rastro de sangre y lágrimas que se filtraron de ellos. Sus ojos eran ahora de un color granate que Gary tuvo que admitir que mostraban dominio.

"E-qué pasó ... me siento raro, tranquilo", Ash se atragantó. Le dolía la voz por gritar tan fuerte y Gary ofreció un vaso de agua que bebió con avidez.

Por supuesto, Gary no podía permanecer en silencio. "¡Idiota! ¡Usar Aura de la nada no era una buena idea! ¡Pregúntame!" Evidentemente, Gary estaba preocupado y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo. El otro chico había sangrado de sus ojos y lloraba de dolor.

"Yo -... Lo sé. Debería haberlo pensado," Ash realmente se arrepintió de sus acciones. Aunque algo fue raro ... "Gary, ¿por qué puedo ver mucho más claro y por qué no siento la necesidad de correr?" Preguntó que el control se incrementó debido a los instintos de supervivencia, por lo que aún no sabía por qué.

Gary tuvo que parpadear antes de encogerse de hombros y decirle a Ash sobre sus cambios ... Hombre, que Gary Oak era capaz de ignorar a su mejor amigo sangrando de los ojos. Bueno, Ash sonaba bien así que debe haber tenido un efecto.

Eso fue hasta que Ash lo incitó a hacerlo en cantidades menores. Gary siempre fue el que tenía un mejor control, como se esperaba de un psíquico, por lo que debería ser capaz de mejorarse a sí mismo mientras especulaban. Gary lo hizo y sintió que el tiempo se ralentizaba un poco. Su cerebro funcionaba a toda marcha y tenía tantos pensamientos en breves segundos que parecía que el tiempo casi no pasaba. Menos mal que fue en cantidades menores porque, de lo contrario, podría haber recibido daño mental.

"W-Wow ... solo sentí que el tiempo se detenía un poco. ¡Podría pensar realmente rápido Ash! ¡Esto es increíble!"

El comienzo de su viaje comenzó. Uno como entrenador, el otro como investigador.

Los chicos pronto corrieron hacia Oak's Lab, con la intención de explicarle todo a Oak. Mientras Ash todavía tenía algunos pequeños rastros de sangre en sus mejillas, el pokémon a su alrededor parecía ser más agradable para él ahora ... ¡y podía oírlos hablar!

Gary obviamente se puso celoso pero no dijo mucho. Ash sufrió por esto y Gary entendió que si Ash puede hacerlo, también será capaz de hacerlo en el futuro.

Los dos niños vieron la espalda de un hombre cuando llegaron a la entrada y al instante se encogieron de piernas.

"¡Gramps! / Profesor Oak!" Ambas voces alegres salieron cuando Oak se giró y casi se desmayó al ver a Ash tener sangre en la cara ... ¿y sus ojos se pusieron rojos? ¿Qué en el nombre de Arceus?

"¡Hicimos algo realmente genial! ¡Puedo entender a Pokémon y ya no tengo ganas de correr todo el día!" Ash comenzó pero Gary estaba ansioso por unirse también. "¡Puedo hacerme pensar muy, muy rápido!"

Oak tuvo que mirar a los chicos frente a él. Su nieto sonaba como si tuviera las habilidades de un psíquico ... ¿tal vez fue por el estrés mental que recibieron de niños cuando huyeron del Golem?

Sí, Oak lo sabía.

 _No, Delia no lo sabía._

Los dos muchachos fueron traídos una vez, llevados por pokémon mientras se movían con el pokémon principal de Riley y Lucian, a Oak y le explicaron lo que les pasó a los niños pobres.

Al final, parecía que tenía beneficios ... Oak no podía negar el vértigo que sentía: los psíquicos siempre podían pensar mucho más claramente que otros. Gary prácticamente recuperaría su legado y llegaría más lejos de lo que nunca lo hizo él mismo.

"Bueno, chicos. Estoy impresionado ... pero Ash, deberías limpiarte". Oak trató de calmarlos, pero luego miró con severidad. "¡Esto, sin embargo, no excusa tus acciones! ¡Es muy peligroso simplemente probar esas cosas!"

Gary se estremeció, pero Ash miró al hombre con determinación.

Una sonrisa burlona estaba en los labios del chico. "¡Haré lo que sea por mis amigos! ¡Controlar lo que tiene de bueno Lucario es solo el comienzo! Después de ser lo suficientemente fuerte y ser entrenador, me convertiré en un maestro pokémon ... y luego pretendo tener una gran familia y ¡protégelos a todos!

Oak tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado. Parece que Ash realmente tenía agallas.

Gary ganó algo de valentía por las palabras de Ash. "Sí Gramps! Quiero ser un entrenador fuerte también, pero creo que también me gusta la investigación. ¿Es posible ser un profesor en lucha?" Preguntó inocentemente.

Oak solo se rió de sus acciones. Tanta inocencia y sin embargo hicieron cosas con las que los adultos soñarían.

"Muy bien niños ... ¿Qué tal esta idea?" Oak les ofreció extenderles una rama. Tuvieron grandes sueños. Gary y Ash se convertirían en entrenadores, uno para llegar a la cima de la montaña de entrenadores y el otro para convertirse en investigador.

Los dos muchachos solo inclinaron la cabeza. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"¡Les ofrezco a los dos, cuando todavía son jóvenes y no asisten a la escuela, para que me den clases privadas de estudio!"

Los ojos de los dos muchachos se ensancharon en eso. El profesor Oak se ofreció a enseñarles? ¿Roble? El hombre que hizo el pokédex, ¡y que una vez fue campeón!

Sin mencionar su estatus de profesor, el hombre era un maestro certificado hasta los grados universitarios actuales y podían aprender mucho ... Especialmente Gary.

"Pero eso no es todo. Ash, puedes hablar con Pokémon ¿verdad? Quiero que ustedes dos hagan algo por mí". El anciano se agachó mientras algunos pokémon los rodeaban con interés. Especialmente algunos tipos de lucha y psíquicos, sintieron la energía de los muchachos.

Oak sonrió como un abuelo, lo cual es, pero solo para Gary. A Ash siempre le gustaba llamarlo abuelo cuando estaban solos también ... Es una pena que su padre se escapó cuando era más joven.

"Quiero que ustedes dos hagan algo como yo. Una guía especial para entrenar a Pokémon en el camino, una guía que hace que incluso el entrenador más joven sea capaz de entrenar sus nuevos movimientos pokémon y estrategias básicas. Vamos a llamarlo una enciclopedia Pokémon".

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de interés y grandes sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros.

"¡Claro que gramps! ¡Si Ash puede hablar con ellos y decirme lo que dicen, ambos podremos encontrar maneras de usarlo y entrenarlos!"

"Jajaja! Ahora estoy interesado chicos. Mientras estudiamos, tengo la intención de dedicar medio día a trabajos de libros y medio día práctico. Es importante mantenerse en forma como entrenador, y aprender a través de medios físicos es muy útil en ¡una edad joven también!

Ambos muchachos aplaudieron mientras corrían hacia la casa de Ash. Los padres de Gary fallecieron en un desafortunado accidente, por lo que a menudo lo encontraron viviendo en la Residencia Ketchum. Diablos, incluso el profesor Oak se quedaría a veces.

 _Definitivamente no era porque Delia pudiera cocinar tan increíblemente bien. Definitivamente tampoco era que Delia fuera considerada una de las mejores cocineras del mundo y que poseyera un pequeño restaurante._

"¡Mamá!" Dos voces alegres gritaron. Corrieron durante unos buenos 20 minutos hasta su casa y Ash se limpió la cara mientras tanto. "¡Estamos en casa y tenemos buenas noticias!"

Delia alegremente caminó hacia ellos. Detrás de ella había un tal Mime llamado Mimey. Este Sr. Mime les sirvió comida a los clientes mientras que Clefable y Blissey la ayudaron a cocinar y limpiar.

Hablando de esos dos, los dos pokémon aplaudieron alegremente y se ofrecieron a hacer comida solo con verlos y darme cuenta de la hora. Siempre se centraron más en la cocina que en otras cosas.

 _"¿Qué te gustaría, Ash, Gary?"_ La hermosa voz de Blissey llegó a sus oídos y si lo sabían bien era muy similar a la de una enfermera, Joy.

"Esta vez me gustaría panqueques para la cena Blissey. ¿Qué te gustaría, Gary?" Ash habló como si supiera lo que dijo la Blissey ... espera. _Lo hizo_ .

Blissey estaba allí, congelada, mientras miraba al chico Ketchum. Definitivamente respondió a su pregunta.

Delia enarcó una ceja con _interés_ .

"Mmm ... yo también iría por panqueques". El estómago de Gary se quejó solo de pensar en eso. ¡Después de todo, los dos muchachos tenían un interés similar en la comida!

Delia se rió suavemente. "Ustedes dos son tan tontos ... ¿Pero a qué se refirió con cosas geniales?" Su voz estaba llena de interés. Su Blissey todavía estaba de pie en estado de shock, pero ¿por qué? ¿Fue por lo que dijo Ash?

"¡Ash puede hablar con Pokémon ahora y tiene unos ojos geniales! Su pelo también se enderezó, extraño. Mientras tanto, el impresionante Gary Oak ahora puede pensar tan rápido que puedo planear muchas cosas antes de hacer una acción. ¡Una gran ventaja para ser profesor! ¡Siento que también puedo recordar todo! "

Delia solo se rió. ¿Era esta la fantasía de un niño?

Sin embargo, a Ash no le gustó eso. ¡Podía sentir que su madre no le creía!

"¡Es la verdad! ¡Claro, dime de qué se quejó mamá hoy!"

El Clefable que permaneció un poco en silencio parpadeó ahora. Realmente, ellos querían saber? Clefable recibió una sonrisa malvada a cambio.

" _Delia se estaba quejando de que le dolían las bragas y no usaba sujetador_ " _._ La malvada mente maestra fue inteligente para decirle eso al niño inocente. Después de todo, simplemente pasó por encima de su cabeza.

Ash transmitió lo que Clefable dijo y Delia se quedó congelada antes de que apareciera una sonrisa ...

 _y detrás de ella estaba algo parecido a la cara de Giratina._

Ash y Gary, comprensiblemente se escondieron detrás del Sr. Mime, quien estaba teniendo la versión perfeccionada de una expresión inexpresiva. Clefable chilló de terror mientras que Blissey instantáneamente se puso en forma y se escapó para dejar al Clefable con la madre loca.

"Ahora, ahora, Clefable ... Usted no acaba de decir mi querido hijo este tipo de cosas. Yo _no_ aprecio."

Por alguna razón, esa cara de Giratina parecía tener ojos rojos que _brillaban_ .

"No lo volverás a hacer, ¿ _verdad_ ?" Su voz captó un indicio de lo que Clefable podía detectar como puro peligro.

Ahora los Pokémon eran mucho más duros que los humanos ... pero los humanos pueden dar miedo por sus propios derechos, así que nadie podría culpar al Clefable por asentir y correr rápidamente para ayudar a Blissey. El Sr. Mime, que se paró frente a los chicos ligeramente aterrorizados, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

" _A veces me pregunto si debería haber aceptado la oferta de unirme a ese circo ... nah_ " _._

Ash estaba curioso por lo que dijo Mimey, pero se contuvo preguntando y la sonrisa de Delia pronto se volvió normal. "Así que Ash, Gary ... ¿qué más quieres decirme? Realmente creo que ustedes dos ... y Ash, será mejor que expliquen por qué sus ojos están rojos y su cabello se volvió 'normal'. ¡Espero esas respuestas después de la cena, jovencito! "

Gary tuvo que contener una risa ... La cara de Ash estaba llena de terror. De pie frente a un pokémon salvaje furioso? No hay problema. Tratar con una mujer loca, ¿quién también es tu madre? Ni siquiera Arceus, si Arceus tuviese una madre, se atrevería a hacer tal cosa.

Pensando en las madres, Gary tuvo que pensar en lo que sería su vida sin los Ketchums. ¿Sería amigo de Ash, o tal vez sería un niño arrogante que se jactaba del nombre de su padre?

Ah, pensamientos tan preocupantes, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad. ¡Tenía que contarle la noticia después de todo! Esa estúpida Ash estaba demasiado aterrorizada para hablar.

"Bueno, ¡Gramps prometió enseñarnos en lugar de obligarnos a ir a la escuela!"

Delia estaba, comprensiblemente, extasiada. ¡Samuel Oak era un hombre que no hacía favoritismos y eso significaba que sus dos pequeños hijos tenían un potencial real! A pesar de la furia más tarde en ese día, prometió proporcionarlos tan bien como pudiera. Después de todo, los niños tenían que crecer bien y hacerse fuertes, ¿no?

Eran alrededor de las 8 PM, antes de acostarse para muchos niños, se escuchó un fuerte grito. Parecía una niña, pero Oak, que acababa de salir de su laboratorio, tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Eso definitivamente era Ash ... y sonaba como una bendición para él. Por una vez, ¡el viejo no era el blanco de la aterradora sonrisa de Delia!

Sin embargo, aún tardó mucho esfuerzo esconder sus compras de pizza.

Al día siguiente, Gary y Ash se despertaron y se vistieron. Bajaron a desayunar y vieron a su madre y su abuelo allí.

"¡Buenos días!" Dos voces alegres, que podían alegrar cualquier humor, llegaron a oídos de su madre. Sin embargo, Ash todavía tenía una mano crispada después de mirar a su madre. Esa sonrisa ... Esa sonrisa _profana_ . Oak se rió al ver a Ash hacer eso. Él lo entendió demasiado bien.

"Ah, buenos días, muchachos. Comenzaremos nuestras clases hoy, ¿si te parece bien?"

Ash y Gary sonrieron ampliamente y Oak tuvo que reír de nuevo. Definitivamente se convertirán en el orgullo de Pallet Town y ¿quién sabe? Quizás se convertirán en parte de la historia de Pokémon.

Él nunca supo cuán correcto sería en el futuro. Uno conocido como el entrenador que nunca se dio por vencido y alcanzó el pináculo del poder y el otro que creó tantas cosas y salvó innumerables vidas en el proceso.

Al verlos asentir, Oak lo devolvió. "Bien chicos ... después de que hayan comido, vámonos".

Delia soltó una risita. Siempre lo hizo al ver esto, fue solo la inocencia lo que la hizo incapaz de hacer otra cosa que eso. Una familia con la que ella soñó, incluso si su ex marido la dejó, estaba aquí.

La familia tomó un desayuno tranquilo y Oak usó su Alakazam -después de pedir amablemente, por supuesto- para teletransportarlos. En lugar de las partes habituales en el laboratorio que verían, esta estaba llena de libros. Una biblioteca gigante llena de conocimiento desde la escuela primaria hasta la universidad, desde los tipos pokémon hasta todos los movimientos conocidos para hombres y lunes.

"Durante la primera mitad del día, hasta las 3 p.m., estudiarás aquí. Elegiré libros que debes leer y al principio te dejaré estudiar por tu cuenta. Sé que los dos son más inteligentes de lo que parecen. " Oak se burló de ellos por su aspecto y se enamoró de él, ya que prácticamente podía sentirlos crisparse ante el insulto. ¡Ambos estaban!

Entonces, el profesor dejó escapar una risita fuerte. "Si logras hacer eso, yo haré las lecciones prácticas. Muchachos, estudiarás no solo el lenguaje y las matemáticas, sino también la ciencia y la historia. La historia te muestra lo que sucedió y te abre los ojos al mundo. También muestra muchos tácticas que a menudo se olvidan en la batalla. La ciencia te enseñará qué movimientos puedes combinar o quizás crear. Ha habido casos como Flame Charge, que se convirtieron en Flame Wheel. Luego están las matemáticas. para contar tu dinero y vivir por tu cuenta, entonces tal cosa es necesaria. Entonces tienes lenguaje. Esto solo se enseñará hasta que puedas escribir ensayos propios para llenar la enciclopedia.

Muchachos, recuerden. Después de terminar, comienzan las lecciones prácticas. Durante el primer semestre no te dejaré iniciar la creación de la enciclopedia, sino que aprenderé a sobrevivir fuera de la naturaleza e interactuaré con varios pokémon. Esto es algo valioso para muchos y los jóvenes entrenadores a menudo se olvidan de hacer esto ".

Gary y Ash asintieron. Estuvieron de acuerdo con su pensamiento y Gary pensó un poco acerca de las movidas en el futuro. La combinación de movimientos de hecho será interesante, ¿pero realmente usarlos apropiadamente? Eso requerirá trabajo en equipo con Ash hasta que lo dominen.

Vieron a Ash fruncir el ceño con tanto papeleo ... ¡pero esto para su futuro, su sueño! A partir de ese día, los Oaks aprenderían que una Ash motivada no flaquea. Lo mismo obviamente cuenta para Gary.

Han pasado tres años desde que estudiaron con el profesor Oak. Ambos muchachos tenían ahora 8 años y acaban de celebrar su cumpleaños cuando Oak les prometió un regalo para cuando cumplieran 10 años. Los entrenadores solo pueden salir oficialmente una vez que cumplan los 12. Originalmente eran 10 pero muchos adultos lo consideraron irresponsable. La tasa de niños desaparecidos fue aterradora.

El primer año aprendieron mucho y sorprendieron a Oak llegando al material de la escuela secundaria. Parece que incluso en casa discutieron ideas, consejos y conocimiento. Diablos, ¡los dos ya hicieron una teoría para hacer que Pokémon sea capaz de usar movimientos que originalmente no podían! ¿Por qué un Pidgeot no puede usar Extremespeed, pero puede hacer Quick Attack? ¡Son conocidos por ser una de las especies más rápidas de Pokémon!

Entonces desarrollaron métodos y diablos, ¡enseñaron a un Pidgeot salvaje a usar la velocidad extrema! A cambio, les otorgó permiso completo para quedarse en Viridian Forest en el futuro e incluso protegerlos con sus compañeros Pidgey, Pidgeotto y Pidgeot. Arceus, ¿qué Pidgeot no haría por otorgarle el movimiento más rápido conocido?

Aparte de eso, las lecciones prácticas fueron bien. Ash y Gary eran supervivientes hasta el límite. Se quedaron en Viridian Forest durante una semana entera con uno de los pokémon de Oak como protección y se alimentaron a sí mismos. Por supuesto, ambos se mantuvieron alejados el uno del otro.

Incluso lucharon contra los salvajes Beedrill, Spearow y Fearow para proteger a los Pokémon inocentes mientras intentaban sobrevivir allí. Mencionaron que al final, querían una buena comida cocinada. Dijeron que no querían cazar inocentes pokémon para alimentarse, así que vivían de bayas silvestres y cosas por el estilo.

No es que eso fuera malo. Las bayas tenían todos los nutrientes necesarios para el cuerpo.

Ahora, para conectar con Pokémon ... Uno tenía que decir que Ash era natural. Pokémon lo siguió, lo escuchó y lo protegió como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. A menudo fue él quien detuvo las peleas en el rancho y los disolvió a través del habla ahora. Gary fue casi lo mismo. Tenía una mente inteligente y sabía qué hacer para atraer a un Pokémon y mantenerlo en su mejor momento. Era solo que no estaban tan cerca de él como lo estaban con Ash.

Los entrenadores, que utilizaban a Oak como partidario, a menudo echaban chispas a los chicos cuando sus pokémon, normalmente testarudos, se convertían en gelatina en sus sesiones de caricias. Oak a cambio solo se rió a carcajadas cuando se quejaron con él de que temían que los niños se llevaran a su pokémon.

Bueno, estaba celoso de que su viejo amigo, Dragonite, fuera el mismo. Luchó tanto para que ese maldito Dragón lo escuchara y lo apreciara, pero en la primera reunión, el Pokémon Dragón fue amable e incluso los llevó volando.

Como resultado, a los dos muchachos se los veía volando por las ciudades y los bosques. Fueron a muchos pueblos cercanos, como Viridian 'City', aunque nunca entendieron por qué se llama City porque es muy pequeña. Viridian Forest era prácticamente su tercera casa y luego llegaron las islas cercanas. Oh, al pokémon exótico le encantaba quedarse con ellos.

Gary una vez regresó encima de un gigante Gyarados, saludando a Oak. Ese día, Delia, en palabras muy razonables de Oak, se _volvió loca_ y _atemorizó_ incluso a los Gyarados que se quedaron al menos para decir adiós a los chicos.

Estaban muy tristes cuando Delia les dijo que no se vieran cerca de peligrosos Pokémon. ¿No vio que los Gyarados eran amables? ¡Incluso el resto de su clase fue agradable cuando intentaron lo suficiente como para ser amigos! En su mayor parte, son incomprendidos a causa de su furia durante la evolución.

Fue gracias a ellos que Oak descubrió la razón por la cual un Gyarados podría ser tan peligroso. Un Magikarp tiene tres razones principales para evolucionar: supervivencia, protección y pura furia. Lamentablemente es la tercera opción que los entrenadores logran obtener. Después de todo, _odian a_ un débil Magikarp.

Sí, Oak estaba muy decepcionado cuando mencionaron lo que muchos Gyarados dijeron.

Ahora se suponía que los niños de ocho años aún iban y venían, pero estos dos eran diferentes. Ya estaban a la mitad de su enciclopedia y crearon menús especiales para muchos pokémon. Incluso los que estaban fuera de Kanto estaban siendo documentados gracias a la ayuda de otros profesores. Ellos también estaban extremadamente interesados en los niños pequeños y su idea. ¿Un resultado de tales esfuerzos para trabajar juntos? Incluso se encontraron con un Hydreigon que se sabe que es un ser de pura destrucción.

... El resultado, sin embargo, hizo que el profesor Juniper quisiera secuestrarlos para estudiar sus cuerpos humanos. Al Hydreigon _le gustaban_ . Los _lamió_ y _jugó_ con ellos. ¡Incluso fue _amable_ con otros pokémon!

Oak estaba, y él malditamente merecía hacerlo, jactándose a menudo a otros profesores acerca de sus nuevos aprendices y todos ellos ayudaron tanto como pudieron para ver a los niños hacer realidad sus esfuerzos. Los profesores incluso comenzaron a estudiar cosas juntas que los niños descubrieron durante sus conversaciones con pokémon. Aprendieron cosas muy interesantes, como por qué un Pokémon sigue a un entrenador después de ser atrapado.

Naturalmente, los profesores usarían secretamente sus nombres para sus teorías y conocimientos confirmados. La liga Pokémon apreciaba mucho a los dos muchachos por hacer estas cosas. Aunque es un secreto para los chicos.

Pero fuera de esas experiencias, los niños siempre estaban juntos con un pokémon. Ya sea salvaje o entrenado, se llevaron bien con todos. Los otros niños a veces los llamaban monstruos porque eran mucho más inteligentes ... bueno, casi todos los niños lo hacían. Una linda chica llamada Rosa Leafgreen no era una de ellas.

En realidad, Rosa se unió a sus lecciones y pronto se convirtió en 'Leaf', ya que a menudo se confundía con su madre, que se llamaba Rose.

Leaf a menudo se les unió en sus pequeñas aventuras y se hizo muy amigo de los niños y Pokémon. A diferencia de ellos, ella era un prodigio nato sin habilidades especiales. Sin embargo, tenía motivación y determinación en sus niveles ... por lo que es igual a sus ojos. No es que menospreciaran a otros que no tenían ninguna motivación o determinación. No, simplemente no les gustaba que hicieran las cosas a medias. _Delia todavía los asusta cuando lo dicen en voz alta, así que a menudo está en sus cabezas._

Fue por eso que aprendió muchas cosas con lo mejor de sus talentos respectivos. Ash que se destacó en las cosas prácticas y Gary que se destacó en el conocimiento. Leaf se convirtió en una mezcla de estas cosas, haciéndola más equilibrada en comparación con sus amigos.

Oak a menudo deseaba poder mantener a la niña como asistente. ¡Ella tuvo la amabilidad de darle masajes para espalda y hombros después de un largo y largo día! Su corazón lloraba silenciosamente porque los otros niños simplemente se quedaban con el pokémon después de largas lecciones y práctica porque a él le hubiera encantado unirse a ellos. Su viejo cuerpo simplemente no pudo. Pero al verlos crecer, esos tres lo enorgullecerán.

El progreso de la enciclopedia se aceleró gracias a Leaf. Fue una buena noticia que haya una tercera mente con otra opinión comparada con la de ellos. Uno era práctico, uno era técnico. Ella podía ver la razón en el medio y mencionarlo.

Dos años más tarde mostraron sus verdaderos talentos, después de completar la pokéencyclopedia.

" _¡Qué jodido viejo! ¿Qué tal si te metes en esa estúpida pelota y te arrastras contra tu voluntad?"_ Ash podía escuchar la ira en esas palabras mientras miraba a su alrededor. Gary y Leaf tenían curiosidad por saber por qué Ash era así hasta que vio a un Pikachu gruñendo en Oak.

Este particular Pikachu fue atrapado antes, masticando cables eléctricos y alimentándose a sí mismo con electricidad. Parecía haber atraído a Oak y fue capturado por él. El Pikachu a su vez no estaba contento con eso, no ... en absoluto.

"Profesor, ¿cuál es el problema?" Leaf preguntó con curiosidad. El Pikachu fue extremadamente hostil. Tal vez un mal recuerdo de otros entrenadores?

"Mm ... capturé este Pikachu después de encontrarlo masticando uno de los cables eléctricos de mi máquina de escaneo. Tiene ojos azules en comparación con el negro habitual y es un poco más delgado en comparación con su tipo que muestra una construcción muy ágil. Su cola también es ligeramente más largo que revela un coxis fuerte. Estaba interesado y lo capturé, pero parece haber salido mal ... "

Gary se estremeció ante eso. No podía lidiar con un Pokémon tan enojado, pero Ash era todo lo contrario.

Ash, que ahora tenía diez años, vestía una larga camisa negra. Encima había una chaqueta roja y blanca que hacía juego con su gorra. Un par de jeans azul tenía un cinturón negro adjunto que tenía algunas herramientas y doce ranuras vacías para pokéballs. No llevaba nada más que calcetines en el momento en que caminó hasta el Pikachu y le tendió una mano enguantada que aún revelaba sus dedos desnudos.

"Hola, Pikachu. Cuida tu lenguaje, pero ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Ash estaba calmado cuando habló con el enojado ratón. Él hizo esto antes y puede hacerlo nuevamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de rojo mientras miraba hacia abajo al Pikachu que ahora cambió su atención a los tres niños.

Sin embargo, el que estaba frente a él era el verdadero negocio que lo calmó. Casi como si estuviera destinado a ser, el Pikachu miró sus ojos rojos y comenzó a calmarse. " _Lo siento por eso ... simplemente no quería que lo atraparan, quiero ser salvaje y fortalecerme. No se oxida en un laboratorio ..."_

Ash simplemente se rió de las acciones de Pikachu y se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Reveló que no se forzó sobre el Mon y que confiaba lo suficiente como para no atacarlo ahora. "Puedo entender por qué querrías ser salvaje, pero ¿qué te hizo entrar al laboratorio entonces?"

 _"Eh, un poco me expulsaron de mi familia. Era diferente de ellos, mucho más rápido y mis ataques eléctricos eran mucho más fuertes incluso como Pichu. Comenzaron a llamarme loco después de que mis ojos se pusieron azules por alguna razón ... así que obtuve expulsado y estaba hambriento. Estaba cerca, así que pensé que podría obtener algo de electricidad de ese cable como alimento "._

Ash asintió comprensivamente. Fue solo entonces que el Pikachu notó algo raro ...

" _PI-PIKA ?!_ " Los niños y el profesor pudieron escuchar el grito de Pikachu en voz alta cuando saltó hacia atrás. Su respuesta fue reír a carcajadas, después de todo fue una noticia impactante conocer a un humano que puede entender a Pokémon. Ash entendió esto como el usual "¡ _PUEDEN ENTENDERME!_ "

"Ahh, sí. Puedo ... Un Lucario que vino aquí lo llamó Aura cuando era pequeño y gracias a un pequeño experimento, cuando era más joven, creo que sobrecargué mi cuerpo con Aura. El resultado fue un cuerpo más duro y mis ojos y cabello cambiado. Lo mejor fue, por supuesto, que pude entender a Pokémon ". Explicó Ash amablemente, con paciencia.

El Pikachu estaba interesado ahora ... ¿Un humano podría entenderlo? Bueno, él se sentía un poco interesado en el chico. ¿No era Aura algo que solo Pokémon podía controlar? Eh, oiría la explicación más tarde.

" _Entonces ... ¿Te convertirás en un entrenador más tarde?_ " Preguntó Pikachu con incertidumbre. Si tuviera que ser capturado, al menos se quedaría con alguien que le gustaría en lugar de un anciano o un muchacho que solo lo obligaría a luchar.

"Mm. Mi sueño es ser el mejor, un maestro. Quiero capturar a Pokémon que se convertirá en mi familia y alcanzar el pináculo de todos los entrenadores. Incluso ahora completé una herramienta especial con mis amigos que me permitirá enseñar otros pokémon movimientos que requerirían máquinas especiales o métodos diversos, costosos y molestos. Es solo el primer paso, pero un comienzo para mi viaje. ¿Verdad chicos? " Ash miró detrás de él con una gran sonrisa. Solo cuando estaba con su familia y amigos pudo revelar alguna naturaleza infantil. Sabía cómo hablar maduro y actuar en consecuencia, pero con ellos no pudo evitar revelar una naturaleza infantil. Quizás fue parte de tener una infancia?

Gary y Leaf solo sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron. Oak estaba más apagado y simplemente sonrió mientras observaba las acciones. Tal vez ... ¿Pikachu sería el punto de inflexión para estos tres? Les daría una tarea divertida en lugar del regalo que prometió cuando tenían 8 años.

"Hmm, Pikachu". Comenzó Oak que instantáneamente hizo que los Pikachu se volvieran hostiles si no fuera por la amable sonrisa de Oak. Pikachu pareció calmarse un poco. "¿Te gustaría convertirte en el Pokémon de Ash? De hecho, tengo una idea interesante para ti. No puede viajar durante los próximos dos años pero puede entrenarte durante ese tiempo, aunque sea limitado".

Pikachu estaba pensando mucho sobre esto. El anciano ofreció un buen plan, el chico era amable y soñó de manera similar a él. Fue también cuando notó que Ash sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió. Entonces, como si Meloetta estuviera cantando en los oídos del Pikachu, olía la comida que Ash tenía.

"Los entrenadores proporcionamos comida para nuestro pokémon. La enciclopedia que creamos no era solo para entrenar, sino también para buscar los nutrientes correctos y preparar la comida pokémon adecuada junto con pokémon. Proporcionamos nuestro pokémon mientras viajan con nosotros, vive con nosotros. A cambio, luchan por nosotros, se ríen con nosotros ... disfrutan el tiempo con nosotros ". Ash comenzó a comprar más de Pikachu y el Pikachu quedó instantáneamente hipnotizado por el pequeño discurso de Ash. Fue hecho en el acto, no había sido pensado antes por él y los otros tres dentro del laboratorio se estaban riendo en sus mentes. Ash lo estaba haciendo, otra vez.

"Para ser honesto, me encantaría que fueras mi titular, mi primer Pokémon. Un miembro de la familia". Ash puso la caja de pokéchow abajo. "Bueno, no te obligaré ... y si no te gusta tanto, le preguntaré a Oak si puede liberarte".

Pikachu fue tomado. De ninguna manera iba a dejarlo ir. ¿Un amaestrador amable, que promete luchar con él y así hacerlo más fuerte y no solo eso, sino también darle la opción de irse? Ese chico era único en su clase.

"¡ _Me uniré a ti!"_ Pikachu se puso alegre y de inmediato corrió a la comida para comer. Él estaba hambriento después de todo.

Los otros tres finalmente se rieron cuando Oak presionó el botón de lanzamiento del pokéball y se volvió hacia Ash.

"Muy bien, Ash. Quiero que uses tu bola de amor y capture a Pikachu después de que termine de comer ... Explicaré mi idea después de eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ash asintió mientras caminaba hacia un gabinete especial. En su interior había muchos pokéballs. Sesenta de ellos tenían un color rojo especial: Cherish Balls.

Él tenía un pasado con estas bolas. Oak una vez le dijo a Gary, Leaf y a él mismo que aprendieran el funcionamiento de los pokéballs y como resultado se encontraron con Kurt. Aunque Kurt lo negaría, su curiosidad y capacidad de aprendizaje lo desconcertaban hasta el punto de preguntar si podían hacer sus propios pokéballs.

El resultado fue tan irónico que no pudieron evitar resoplar.

Se hicieron Bolas Cherish rojas, azules y verdes. Sesenta para cada uno, sesenta de sus propias creaciones y Kurt los reconoció oficialmente como rivales por su trabajo. No solo el aspecto de las bolas acariciadas, que parecía estar hecho de cristales, sino el funcionamiento interno de la misma. Un Pokémon capturado por Cherish Ball, ya que también trabajaron con Silph Co por un tiempo, sería capaz de ver el mundo exterior a través de una conexión.

Ash, que tenía el rojo Cherish Balls, tenía su collar. Un collar que Riley le regaló cuando el guardián de Aura se enteró del desarrollo de Ash. Estaba hecho de los cristales en el Árbol del Principio y al igual que sus ojos era de un color granate.

Gary, de manera similar, tenía un collar. El suyo era un collar de Yin-Yang que quizás explicaba la calma. Sus azules Cherish Balls estaban vinculadas a él y le permitieron al pokémon, si así lo deseaban, ver desde allí como si estuvieran mirando televisión.

Leaf llevaba un par de pendientes de cristal verde. Originalmente eran partes de una piedra de la hoja que ya no era útil y le pareció un desperdicio dejarlos en paz. Como resultado, después de rogarle a Oak, era lo que ella usaba. Estos pendientes estaban vinculados a su verde Cherish Balls.

Honestamente, si Oak tuvo que admitirlo, fue un gran avance, pero este fue su hallazgo. Su forma de mostrar lo hicieron lo mejor posible. Esto era suyo y, por lo tanto, de ellos producir. Oak los respetaba tanto ahora. Para ser sincero, Silph Co apenas entendió cómo funcionaba, pero los niños sí.

Pikachu, después de recordar su divertida aventura, terminó la comida y ahora miró con curiosidad a Ash. El niño le puso doce bolas de pseudon en el cinturón y se atascaron como si estuvieran allí. Sacando uno de él, Ash se lo tendió al Pikachu.

"¿Te unirás a mí, Pikachu? ¿Vendrás conmigo en mi viaje, mi viaje para ser el mejor? Esta es tu última oportunidad para negarlo".

Admiración. Felicidad. Amor. El Pikachu sintió tantas emociones ahora. Su primer encuentro fue hostil, pero en este corto tiempo el humano capturó su corazón.

" _¡Con mucho gusto!_ " Sin quejarse, el Pikachu golpeó la pelota y fue capturado sin ninguna duda. Pikachu, que ahora estaba dentro de lo que más odiaba, se estremeció hasta que vio la pantalla a través del collar de Ash y lo disfrutó. Podía ver lo que su entrenador estaba mirando ... Hasta que lo llamaron de nuevo.

"¡ _Woah ...! ¡Pude ver lo que podías ver! ¡Era increíble en comparación con esa bola estúpida que usaba el viejo!"_

Ash rió ruidosamente mientras traducía para los demás. El resultado fue que se rieron a su lado.

Así que después de una pequeña charla y Pikachu acostumbrarse a ellos, el ratón amarillo saltó sobre el hombro de Ash, donde llevó el Pikachu sin problemas.

Oak tomó esto como una oportunidad para explicar su idea.

"Bueno niños ... Debo decir que ustedes tres me han impresionado tanto que siento que puedo mirar mi televisión y esperar cuando aparezcan los próximos años. Entonces, debido a Pikachu, mi idea original fue hacia el sur. con la intención de darte tres cada uno, un titular de Kanto ". Los niños querían hacer pucheros, pero no podían. A ellos ya les gustaba Pikachu.

"¡Así que pensé en esto! Ash entrenará a Pikachu por seis meses junto con ustedes. Después de eso, ustedes tres irán con Dragonite y buscarán un posible arranque para ustedes tres. La razón por la que quiero que hagan esto es mi última lección: realmente capturar y vincular con tu nuevo pokémon. Incluso te daré la ubicación de varios pokémon con los que me informen ".

Gary y Leaf estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos antes de sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Les gustó, así que asintieron y Gary dejó que Leaf hablara primero.

"Me gustaría comenzar con una Nidoran hembra. Me gusta su versatilidad y dureza y los Nidoqueens que he conocido son muy amables con otros pokémon. Quiero que los nuevos miembros de mi familia se lleven bien y que tengan un Nidoqueen como líder oficial y madre "Será divertida", explicó Leaf explicando sus razones a la perfección. Un Pokémon poderoso con muchas opciones versátiles, pero amable. Ella realmente era una mezcla de sus personalidades. Sin embargo, ella dudó un Nidoqueen y un Swablu. Ambos fueron muy amables.

Gary fue el próximo. "Hmmmm ... Gramps, me gustaría comenzar con un Eevee. He oído hablar de sus evoluciones y quiero ver a lo que me llevará el camino. Dejaré que el Eevee decida a qué evolucionar e irá más lejos de ahí."

Pikachu tuvo que sudar gota. Siempre el Eevee pero el razonamiento de este chico era admirable. La chica hacía que le gustara un poco y conocía a un Nidoran duro ... así que empujó a Ash y le susurró algo al oído.

"Hmm. Leaf, Pikachu acaba de mencionar que conoce a una Nidoran hembra muy dura. Podemos pedirle a este Nidoran que se quede en el laboratorio mientras entrenamos a Pikachu, para preguntarle si quiere acompañarlo en su viaje y luego luchar contra él. " Ash tradujo lo que le dijeron y le gustó. Llevaba las intenciones de Oak y Leaf obtendría un poderoso arranque.

Oak se rió de buena gana. "Entonces me encargaré del problema de Eevee. Es una pena, pero son muy raros estos días".

El trío de niños simplemente se animó. ¡Se alegraron de que sus entrantes estuvieran listos!

"Gramps ... ¿Es posible encontrar a Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmanders en estado salvaje?" Gary pidió estar seguro. Él quería un Blastoise.

Oak tuvo que pensar en eso. Ahora que lo pensó, de hecho hay lugares salvajes. Sin embargo, son mucho, mucho más fuertes que los que han nacido de criadores. Allí ... también podría haber un caso de abandono por parte de otros entrenadores.

"Mi respuesta para esto es complicada ... Puede haber abandonos", Oak no pudo evitar ver que los ojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar y que Gary se puso azul. Leaf parecía estar tranquilo, pero la sonrisa que ella le había preocupado ... ¿Es la segunda venida de Delia? "Los que se encuentran en la naturaleza son mucho más fuertes que los que entregamos como principiantes. Simplemente nacen en un entorno natural y luchan mucho más duro. Tendrás que esperar hasta que tengas una insignia para capturar al menos uno. "

Los niños asintieron. A Ash le gustaba Charizard, a Gary le gustaba Blastoise y Leaf favorecía a Venusaur. Eran bastante típicos, pero ¿los capturarían al final es la pregunta? Mientras que los principiantes son poderosos, no son todopoderosos. Otros pokémon pueden interesarles más.

Entonces Leaf hizo una pregunta que hizo dudar a Oak. "¿Qué hay de Pokémon de diferentes regiones?" Preguntó Leaf con genuina curiosidad.

"Otros pokémon regionales provienen de enjambres y se mueven en grupos grandes ... Aconsejo no capturarlos. Sin embargo, algunos pueden estar dispuestos a unirse ... No apostaría su dinero tan fácilmente. Se dice que hay un Froakie en Viridian Forest junto con algunos otros tipos de agua, pero se esconden muy bien. También es muy peligroso intentar e ir tras swarm pokémon a menos que viajes en grupos ".

Ash pensó en esto y asintió. "Gary, Leaf. ¿Qué tal si viajamos juntos en el futuro hasta Pewter City? Esto es para probar cómo nos iría el viaje". Oak tuvo que admirar sus habilidades naturales de liderazgo.

Gary asintió con la cabeza. Él no negaría que esta es una buena idea. Incluso si quisiera viajar solo para su viaje, es bueno tener precaución. Él buscará insignias así que fue una buena idea que Ash mencione hasta Pewter.

Hoja prácticamente radiada. ¡Le gustó mucho la idea! Todavía estarían juntos durante un mes, lo que les facilitaría salir con buen humor y quizás con más habilidad porque lucharían entre ellos.

Oak solo se rió. ¡Qué interesante, estos niños! ¡Son tan diferentes del resto de los niños que tuvo que decir que iba a seguir sus huellas!

Seis meses. Han pasado seis meses y Pikachu fue puesto a prueba. Sus bolsas eléctricas pasaron de Pikachu básico a Pikachu muy alto. Para ser honesto, Pikachu estaba muy contento con la decisión de ir con Ash y sus amigos. Eran inteligentes e hicieron muy buenos planes de batalla, pero mencionaron que primero tenía que entrenar su cuerpo y sus reservas antes de moverse a nuevos movimientos.

Entonces lo hizo. Todos los días Pikachu estaba pasando por algo que haría que Giratina le suplicara perdón a Arceus. Él no se quejó, para nada. Primero fue el entrenamiento del cuerpo ... No se perdieron ni una sola cosa. Cola, piernas, brazos, pesas corporales, cabeza. Pikachu fue entrenado para usar cualquier cosa y, para ser honesto, lo hizo muy ágil y rápido. Se sabía que su tipo era así ... e incapaz de recibir muchos golpes.

Fue entonces cuando entró en juego la experiencia de la batalla. Los tres niños preguntaron a varios amigos de Rhyhorns con Lightningrod a un maldito _Dragonite_ .

Sin embargo, Pikachu se ganó el respeto del dragón al final. El Dragonite fue duro durante los primeros meses y no se contuvo, pero ver el progreso de Pikachu en su entrenamiento lo hizo respetar al ratón. Pikachu pasó de un mísero nivel de 8 a 15 si fuera escaneado por niveles humanos. Sin embargo, las exploraciones nunca siguieron el poder dentro del cuerpo y la fuerza, solo la experiencia básica que el dex puede grabar de alguna manera dentro del cuerpo de un pokémon.

Entonces, con seis meses de entrenamiento puro, Pikachu estaba con el grupo de niños y sonrió feliz. Acaba de almorzar y le preguntó al amable Nidoran que lo ayudó antes de luchar por el equipo de Leaf. Por supuesto, Leaf lo ordenó durante la batalla. Mientras que Pikachu es perfectamente capaz de pelear solo, algo en lo que Ash, Gary y Leaf se enfocaron a diferencia de muchos otros entrenadores, querían el respeto de Nidoran.

" _De acuerdo, Nidoran. Leaf me obligará a luchar por un lugar en su equipo. Después de eso tengo que luchar contra Eevee por Gary ... ¿Estás listo?_ " La emocionada voz de Pikachu solo podía ser escuchada por Pokémon de alrededor, Ash y por supuesto su adversario.

Ash transmitió lo que se le dijo a Leaf, por supuesto. Él no dejaría a sus amigos fuera de la conversación.

"¡ _Por supuesto! Debo decir que has crecido muy bien, ¿fue gracias a ellos?_ " El asentimiento de Pikachu hizo feliz a Nidoran. Ella no se uniría a un novato con arrogancia después de todo. " _Por favor dile a ella que incluso si pierdes,"_ Pikachu lanzó una mirada furiosa a Nidoran y provocó con mucha más electricidad que antes lo que hizo que el Nidoran lo admirara de alguna manera, _"estoy interesado en unirme a ella. Tu progreso es muy impresionante._ "Ella sí se arrepintió de burlarse de él más tarde en la batalla.

" **¡Que la batalla entre Leaf y su pokémon temporal Pikachu contra Nidoran ... comience!** " Gary era el árbitro de esta batalla y Ash estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados. Un Eevee estaba viendo la batalla también. Este fue el Eevee que Gary quería unir a su equipo como titular.

"Pikachu, onda de trueno". El primer comando de Leaf es limitar los movimientos de Nidoran. Pikachu escuchó por supuesto. La idea es algo con lo que siempre comenzaron: un oponente paralizado es mucho más fácil que uno sano. Una oleada de electricidad fue enviada al Nidoran que esquivó hacia un lado, solo para recibir una segunda onda de trueno en la cara.

Nidoran dejó escapar un grito de dolor en respuesta. Ahora tenía electricidad circulando por su cuerpo debido a la parálisis.

"¡Buen trabajo, Pikachu! Ahora usemos a ese querido Dulce Beso", Pikachu casi quiso llorar cuando Leaf mostró una copia casi perfecta de la sonrisa de Delia. Ella tenía algunas tendencias sádicas ligeras, pero no podía negar el efecto.

Nidoran, que originalmente tenía confianza, tuvo que darles accesorios. ¡Este fue un buen comienzo para una batalla pero no permitió que Pikachu la besara tan fácilmente! Ella comenzó a gruñir mientras su cuerpo derramó un poco de veneno. Luego disparó picaduras de veneno a Pikachu, quien comenzó a usar la agilidad para esquivarlas.

Por desgracia, la cantidad de picaduras fue muy impresionante y mostró un buen entrenamiento. Las picaduras finalmente golpearon a Pikachu que gritó de dolor antes de 'tomarlo como un hombre' y acercándose para usar un dulce beso en las mejillas de Nidoran. El efecto fue inmediato ya que la energía enviada a través del beso confundió al Nidoran.

"Thundershock!" En el momento en que esa palabra salió de los labios de Leaf, el Pikachu casi perdió el poder, y dio todo para impresionar al Nidoran. Parte para la venganza, parte para el respeto.

Nidoran aguantó y la sorpresa eliminó la confusión bastante rápido. Luego, en una última lucha, corrió hacia Pikachu y utilizó el derribo.

"¡Pika!" Se escuchó un grito cuando Pikachu fue enviado volando, pero pronto aterrizó, incluso si se dañó bastante mal desde ese movimiento de gran potencia. Nidoran luego cayó pero no antes de darle a Leaf y Pikachu una mirada respetuosa y un asentimiento.

Leaf sonrió ampliamente, "¡Ve a Cherish Ball!" Lanzó su bola de adoración verde al Nidoran, que fue rápidamente capturado sin luchar. Las batallas pokémon de bajo nivel no duraron mucho, pero mostraron muy buenas habilidades iniciales. Después de la captura, Leaf fue al laboratorio de Oak para restaurar Nidoran y Ash recogió su titular.

"Hola amigo, ¿cómo te fue?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos rojos se volvieron amables cuando sus manos comenzaron a brillar en azul, antes de volverse de un color purpúreo claro y palpitar contra Pikachu, cuyas heridas comenzaron a sanar. Él no fue envenenado por lo que no había necesidad de antídoto.

La razón por la que Leaf fue a Oak fue, en primer lugar, debido a la máquina de curación y, en segundo lugar, porque un Pokémon, incluso si está curado con pociones y demás, puede cansarse. Tal estado era malo para luchar.

" _Todo salió muy bien. Estoy impresionado con el derribo y tenías razón, Ash. Si no me hubiese centrado en entrenar mi cuerpo que se derriba solo, me dejaría inconsciente_ " _,_ admitió Pikachu con una sonrisa. ¡Estaba listo para la próxima batalla, podría descansar después de eso! ¡Después de todo, era hora de pagarle a sus amigos por su entrenamiento y esfuerzo!

" **Entonces, oficialmente, Pikachu es el ganador. Nidoran ha sido atrapado y ahora será sanado** " Gary concluyó la batalla con una sonrisa antes de echarle un vistazo al Eevee.

Ahora, normalmente Eevee es muy tímido ... pero este se llevó la palma. Mostró determinación y una sonrisa desafiante. Parece que esos dos son una pareja hecha en el cielo.

"Pikachu, ¿estás listo para la próxima batalla?" Preguntó Gary mientras se acercaba a Ash que dejó a Pikachu caer al suelo. Sacudió su cuerpo para sentir si algo estaba mal y demostró que estaba bien haciendo una posición de pulgares arriba con una sonrisa.

"¡Pi, pika!" _"¡Siempre listo para ustedes chicos!"_ Ash lo tradujo porque no era solo un sí y Gary sonrió feliz ante el arranque de su amigo.

El pokémon a su alrededor dejó escapar un excitado llanto. La primera batalla no fue mala y Dragonite que estaba viendo sonrió. Su esfuerzo no había sido en vano al entrenar a ese ratoncito. Ahora tenía dos nuevos para entrenar con el resto.

El pokémon cercano tuvo que retroceder un poco después de que el Dragonite soltó algunas risitas extrañas. _Ese Mon tiene una personalidad desagradable cuando entrena a alguien._

Ash tomó la iniciativa y esperó un poco a Leaf, quien pronto regresó con un Nidoran feliz corriendo a su lado. Ella tomó su iniciativa y dejó que ella se fuera de sus bolas a menos que fuera demasiado grande. Buena idea para unir, no obstante. Después de unirse a su grupo junto a Oak, que estaba ocupado el primer partido, vieron a Gary comenzar.

Ash caminó entre ellos y levantó dos banderas que parecían más oficiales que antes. " **¡Que comience la batalla entre Gary Oak y su pokémon temporal Pikachu contra Eevee!** "

La batalla comenzó instantáneamente cuando el Eevee corrió hacia Pikachu con un ataque rápido con la intención de evitar un comando de onda de trueno. No fue estúpido y tuvo un buen instinto. ¡Gary tuvo que admirar eso!

"Pikachu. En el último momento, esquiva hacia la derecha y tuerce tu cuerpo. Fortalece tu cola y usa el látigo de cola en el Eevee". Pikachu asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a estos comandos precisos y esquivó en el último momento antes de girar y usar Tail Whip. Un pequeño impulso incompleto de una cola de hierro no entrenada tuvo su efecto y cerró el Eevee.

"¡Ahora, thundershock!" Pikachu saltó hacia arriba para apuntar a un área más amplia y disparó un gran thundershock. Eevee, que entendió lo que eso significaba, se mantuvo firme y esperó el impacto. ¡No bajaría tan fácilmente!

El pokémon que los rodeaba parpadeó unas cuantas veces en confusión, pero algunos de los más experimentados asintieron con la cabeza. Mantenerse a tierra disminuyó el poder del ataque eléctrico, pero requirió agallas y ser capaz de soportar el dolor y el daño.

La electricidad golpeó al Eevee y ni siquiera dejó escapar un grito mientras estaba en el suelo. Solo después de tres largos segundos se detuvo la electricidad y Pikachu aterrizó solo para encontrarse con un Eevee que se lanzaba sobre él con otro ataque rápido y se estrelló contra el aire.

"Equilibrate en el aire y usa Quick Attack. ¡Convierte esto en una batalla de velocidad!" Gary tuvo que pensar rápido. Eevee era inteligente, mucho más. Sin embargo, Pikachu tenía la ventaja en velocidad y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en una mancha blanca.

Los Pokémon a su alrededor siguieron el movimiento y quedaron impresionados. Esos son buenos ataques rápidos.

Las manchas blancas se golpeaban entre sí y se escuchaba un grito de determinación ocasional. Siguió avanzando hasta que Pikachu de repente fue hacia la derecha y con la experiencia y la fuerza para evitar correr usó otro ataque rápido contra el lado de Eevee. Eso hizo el truco cuando Eevee se desmayó.

Gary sonrió ampliamente antes de tirar su bola azul, sin decir una sola palabra. No necesitaba hacerlo. Eevee lo reconoció después de esta batalla como le había dicho el Pokémon.

" **Gary y Pikachu son los ganadores. Eevee ha sido atrapada y ahora será sanada** " **.**

Pikachu esta vez estaba bastante cansado. Dos batallas contra pokémon de su nivel lo cansaron.

Ash se rió alegremente mientras caminaba hacia Pikachu y lo recogió, usando otro pulso de curación para curar moretones y tal como lo hizo en la batalla de ataque rápido. Ash pronto observó a Gary usar el mismo movimiento en su Pokémon.

Ah sí, esos pulsos de curación. Para ser honesto, no estaban seguros de por qué podían hacerlo e incluso de por qué Ash podía hacerlo, pero teorizaron que su energía, que todavía apenas pueden usar excepto por algunas cosas menores y curación, era la misma que la de un Pokémon. Se decía que Aura era así de todos modos. Ellos, con su uso del pulso de curación, técnicamente usan su energía para energizar un pokémon y aumentar su curación a un nivel superior y darle un verdadero efecto de pulso de curación. El hecho de que la energía entró en las heridas ayudó con eso, probablemente.

"Estamos listos para nuestro próximo año y medio, ¿verdad, Pi?" Le preguntó a su pokémon inicial que levantó la vista y esta vez tuvo un brillo en sus ojos. ¡Ahora tenía pokémon que sufrirá con él!

Eevee, que ya se había despertado y Nidoran comenzó a temblar. El Dragonite de Oak en la distancia tenía una mirada que asustó a Pokémon a su alrededor y Oak que vio que tuvo que sudar.

Sí, su nieto y pseudo-nieto, así como su alumno favorito, se habían hecho amigos de su poderoso Pokémon tipo dragón. Parecen compartir sus puntos de vista sobre el entrenamiento para la experiencia e incluso si un Pokémon no puede "subir de nivel" de esa manera, sacarían sus bases y experiencia contra batallar contra oponentes más fuertes. Sin embargo, Oak estaba contento con esta teoría y, cuando la lanzara, sin duda los entrenadores de alto nivel serían pagados por ricos que comienzan o tal vez por profesores para ayudarlos.

" _Jejeje ... ya no voy a sufrir solo ... finalmente puedo compartir mi dolor con esos necios seguidores ..."_ por alguna razón, Pikachu comenzó a hablar de una manera malvada. Ash estaba mirando a su juez de salida antes de encogerse de hombros. Debe ser el efecto de entrenar con un dragón que está empeñado en ser un maestro de tareas. Eh, los resultados hablan por sí mismos. Pikachu, que alguna vez fue bastante débil, se convirtió en una potencia bastante buena para su especie y solo creció.

Sí, todavía puede crecer a pesar de estar parado en un camino de alta gama para su especie. Oak, junto con sus alumnos, comenzó a estudiar el camino de la evolución con Rowan. Allí teorizaron que un pokémon puede crecer infinitamente, lo que hace que los legendarios sean mucho más fuertes que otros, y que tengan mejores cuerpos para la batalla. Se ha dicho que Pokémon tan viejos como los primeros Dragonites pueden luchar contra legendarios, aunque sean jóvenes, durante días, que es lo que su legendario padre les haría.

 _Hmm. ¿Tal vez este era el misterioso pokémon con el que Bill estaba escribiendo emocionado? Él mencionó un poco de llanto. Eh, lo que sea._

"Ahora, Pikachu. Sé amable con tus nuevos amigos, estarás uno con el otro durante un año y medio", Ash habló sin entusiasmo y Pikachu se animó. Le gustaba la idea de tener nuevos amigos, incluso si ahora sufrirían con él, para jugar. Él todavía era joven después de todo.

" _En mi camino_ " _,_ Pikachu habló felizmente mientras corría hacia los dos titulares de sus amigos. Ash solo se rió ruidosamente antes de acercarse a Dragonite y pararse junto a él con los brazos cruzados.

"Vas a hacer tu entrenamiento más difícil, ¿no? Quiero que Pikachu tenga al menos reservas de electricidad a mitad de Raichu, así que ... No te contengas con tormentas el próximo año y medio", qué tontos. Nunca conocieron a la mente maestra detrás de una planificación ... Bueno, cerebros. Los tres niños planearon el entrenamiento y Dragonite felizmente lo hizo por ellos.

" _Por supuesto Ash. Por supuesto. No me gustaría que los Pokémon a los que entreno sean más débiles que otros. Sin embargo, me parece extraño que no los entrene de la forma más fácil con el Pokémon salvaje_ " _,_ dijo Dragonite y Ash se rió entre dientes.

"Somos jóvenes, son jóvenes. Incluso si aceleramos a todos los Pokémon salvajes y alcanzamos el llamado nivel máximo de un pokémon, perderíamos contra un nivel máximo de Raichu. Al hacer esto, su potencial puede volverse legendario. muchos lo han olvidado. Aunque no estoy compartiendo esa información ".

" _Buena idea. Esta forma de entrenamiento también puede considerarse una tortura para Pokémon, por lo que la liga puede ser complicada. Oak reconoce el entrenamiento como increíble, así que no estoy seguro. Pero no querrás que los demás sean mucho más fuertes. de lo que eh?_ "

"¿No es así como va?"

" _Maldita sea, la mejor manera de ser el mejor es el duro. Tener una ventaja ayuda. Lo mismo sucedió con Oak_ " _._

"Lo sé. Vi grabaciones de ustedes como campeón, todos fueron increíbles. Bueno, es hora de que nos familiaricemos con el nuevo pokémon", dijo Ash con calma mientras le ofrecía al dragón una sonrisa que le devolvió. El dragón era bastante dócil cuando no entrenaba, tal vez incluso flojo.

" _No puedo hacer que esperen. Oak probablemente también quiera que le entregue algunos artículos. ¿Algo que quieras que traiga?_ "

Ash se detuvo antes de pensar. "Oak nos contó sobre los enjambres. Si tal vez encuentres un buen tipo de vuelo que no sea Pidgeot y les pidas que prueben Kanto, me alegraré. Sé que Pidgeot y los demás son bastante increíbles, pero quiero un nuevo enfoque en comparación con muchos en Kanto ".

Dragonite asintió en comprensión mientras soltaba una risita. Este chico era interesante, más que Gary y Leaf. No es que esos dos no fueran geniales, pero Ash solo tenía esta mente que funcionó ... ¿diferente? Incluso después de los años de estar con él, Dragonite no pudo explicarlo.

Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta.

 _Ash nació para ser un maestro, un ganador._

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Gary y Leaf tuvieron sus titulares y durante ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas. Incluso ahora, Ash tuvo que admitir que tuvo la mejor infancia que podría desear.

Pallet Town se hizo conocido como una atracción de tormentas eléctricas y un gran número de tipos eléctricos salvajes comenzaron a migrar allí. En realidad, podría haber jurado que vio a algunos Shinx mirando interesados en Gary y un Pachirisu en Leaf.

Bueno, todo fue por el entrenamiento de Pikachu y Dragonite lo hizo sin remordimientos. Probablemente alteraron el clima en otro lugar pero, oye, hasta que se enojaron con Articuno, Moltres o Zapdos no pudieron parar.

Los tipos eléctricos salvajes acaban de surgir del exceso de electricidad. Oak se divirtió mucho estudiándolos.

También fue durante estos seis meses que Ash conoció a un Pokémon que le encantaría ser su abridor. Un Fletchling que pidió Dragonite en Kalos. Recordar cuándo se encontró con Fletchling lo hizo feliz.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Ash ayudó a sus amigos a capturar a sus titulares y hasta el momento estaban satisfechos con sus resultados. Nidoran tomó como un Goldeen a la natación y la determinación de Eevee de hacerse más fuerte fue muy inspirador. La cantidad de orgullo que sienten debe ser porque son entrenadores, aunque no oficiales, que ayudan a su pokémon a crecer.

Ash estaba nuevamente entrenando con Pikachu en una tormenta en la playa. Esta parte de la playa estaba completamente vacía, muchas rocas que usaron para entrenamiento de agilidad.

"¿Cómo va Pi, absorbiendo y produciendo bien?" Ash le preguntó a su abridor quién se encontraba en los puntos más altos, a veces disparando un thundershock hacia arriba y recibiendo un rayo a cambio de aumentar sus reservas.

" _Sí, está yendo bien. Me siento increíble como siempre ... No me importa este entrenamiento, entrenamiento físico sin embargo ..._ " Pikachu distraídamente envió un rayo a la distancia.

"Oye eso, ¿y si golpeas a un Pokémon salvaje?" Ash rápidamente regañó a su abridor quien de inmediato se frotó la cabeza. El control era uno de sus puntos de entrenamiento y tenía que admitir que era bastante malo en eso.

" _Eso dolió ... tanto ..._ " se podía escuchar una voz suave cuando un tipo volador cayó sobre la playa. Definitivamente fue golpeado por el rayo si el estado de su ala que emitía electricidad fuera una explicación.

"¡Ver!" Ash rápidamente agarró una cereza Cheri y alimentó al tipo volador del que todavía no conocía la especie. "¡Golpeaste a este tipo!"

Nunca supo que se suponía que Fletchling no era tan grande. Tampoco sabía que este Fletchling era brillante. _No se puede esperar que un niño sepa perfectamente los 700 más Pokémon._

Fletchling, que había estado volando alrededor de Kanto después de conocer a este Dragonite, quedó atónito al verlo frente a él. Supuso que era al menos un pokémon completamente evolucionado que lo golpeó con un ataque de rayo, pero ¿era Pikachu?

Sabía que el Dragonite explicaba la situación y que podría haber una tormenta eléctrica. También estaba haciendo esto para entrenar, por lo que ignoró la advertencia previa y voló directamente hacia ella. Todavía no era un tipo de fuego, por lo que no sufrió mucho por la lluvia, además de tener un tiempo más difícil para volar y los pernos ni siquiera se enfocaron cerca de él, solo en un punto.

' _Pensé que el Dragonite estaba bromeando acerca de ese entrenamiento ...'_ pensó Fletching mientras la tormenta comenzaba a desvanecerse y su herida estaba siendo tratada con un poco de poción y una pasta especial de bayas para recuperarse de la quemadura.

"Estás bien, ¿verdad?" El chico con la ropa roja y blanca preguntó. Fletchling podía ver la preocupación en los inusuales ojos marrones del niño.

" _Sí. Estoy bien ... No debería haber pasado por esa tormenta"._

"Sí. Pensé que Dragonite ya habría advertido a la mayoría de los tipos de vuelo. Me pregunto por qué no te lo dijeron".

" _Espera ... ¿Acabas de entenderme ?!_ " el Fletchling comprensiblemente solo gritó y saltó hacia atrás en estado de shock.

Ash ni siquiera se molestó en parecer deslumbrado estos días. "Sí. He podido desde que era un niño. Fui salvado por este Lucario y desbloqueé mi Aura. Pequeños experimentos me permitieron comprender a Pokémon".

El Fletchling solo podía mirar con asombro. Él mismo era considerado raro, más allá de raro debido a tener un cuerpo especial y ser mucho más fuerte que otros de su tipo, pero tener un humano que pudiera entenderlo era sorprendente e incluso más raro.

"De cualquier manera, no deberías volar cuando entrenemos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y especie de todos modos?" Ash preguntó con curiosidad y Pikachu saltó junto a él frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

" _Lo siento por ese rayo", se_ disculpó Pikachu sinceramente.

" _Ah. No puedo enfadarme si es un accidente. Soy un Fletchling, realmente no tengo un nombre ya que generalmente nos llamamos entre sí por características específicas. Me considero Real entre mis compañeros Fletchling"._ El Pokémon pájaro 'Tiny' explicó.

"Oh, un Fletchling. He leído sobre tu tipo. El hecho de que te conviertas en un Pokémon volador / de fuego es increíble y eso ni siquiera está mirando la increíble habilidad de Gale Wings".

Fletchling solo asintió con comprensión.

"Entonces, ¿por qué vienes aquí?" Preguntó Ash. Él era bastante directo de todos modos. Se supone que los niños deben ser.

" _Ahh ... Algún Dragonite que conocí en Kalos me contó sobre Kanto e interesantes Pokémon y personas. Me interesó y pensé que sería un buen entrenamiento volar desde Kalos a Kanto y regresar"._

"¡Oh!" Ash puso un puño en la palma de su mano, como si acabara de descubrir algo. "Tú eres el tipo de vuelo que pedí a Dragonite que busque? Le pedí que buscara un buen socio que pudiera unirse a mi equipo".

Fletchling se estremeció. Él podría haber sido atrapado pero el chico era lo suficientemente bueno ... No estaba seguro si quería ser atrapado por un humano hasta el momento. " _Lo siento ... no estoy demasiado interesado en ser dueño. Ya soy perseguido como un premio por niños en Kalos"._

Ash parecía un poco deprimido. Una pena, le gustaba este Fletchling.

" _Pero ... no me importaría visitarte. ¿Dices que entrenas a tu pokémon? Me gustaría saber qué tipo de entrenamiento sería bueno para mí"._ Fletchling intentó hacer que el chico estuviera más feliz. Esa mirada era casi ilegal para cualquiera. Incluso Pikachu sintió ganas de obtener Thunder o Bolt Strike, golpear a Fletchling y lanzarle una bola de amor por hacer que su entrenador hiciera esa cara.

"Hmm ... Primero, ven conmigo a mi casa. Te dejaré recuperarte allí y te daré algo de comer. Discutiremos más una vez que hayas comido". Ash se rió entre dientes ante la expresión de esperanza de Fletchling. No se sorprendería si Fletchling quisiera ser el pokémon de su madre simplemente por su cocina, pero oye. Este Fletchling tenía espíritu ... Esperaba que quisiera unirse a él. _Incluso ahora no se da cuenta de las cualidades especiales de este Fletchling._

" _¡Claro! Me gustaría algo de comida y estoy cansado de volar a Kanto. Debo decir que es realmente bueno para mi resistencia_ " _._ El pokémon 'Tiny' Bird cantó alegremente.

Pikachu comenzó a reírse. " _Asegúrate de mantenerte salvaje. Su madre puede convencerte de que te quedes solo cocinando_ " _._ Incluso Ash se rió con eso y Fletchling se confundió ...

" _Heavenly. Food. I. Can not. Stop._ " Fletchling estaba picoteando su nueva comida hecha por Delia y como se mencionó antes, estaba definitivamente enamorada de ella.

Ash solo sonrió alegremente y le dijo a Delia por qué el Fletchling estaba allí. A Delia no pareció importarle y no habló de las cualidades únicas de Fletchling en comparación con otras. Ash lo descubrirá más tarde. Tal vez.

"Entonces Fletchling, entrenando ... Puedes usar los viajes voladores de Kanto a Kalos o volar alrededor de otras regiones y entrenar tu resistencia y resistencia", Ash estaba pensando en métodos para un Pokémon salvaje antes de sonreír un poco. "También puedes unirte a nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. He entrenado a otro Pokémon salvaje, así que no me importa. Usaremos pesas para ponerte peso y entrenarte para usar maniobras aéreas".

Fletchling solo hablaría después de terminar su comida, pero seguía las ideas mientras Ash continuaba. Ahora que es un verdadero entrenador. También le dijo a Fletchling que dominara sus movimientos perfectamente en lugar de simplemente aprender nuevos y eso hizo que tuviera la tentación de unirse a Ash. También parecía que a Ash le gustaba por su personalidad y determinación en vez de características especiales ... eso, o él ni siquiera los reconocía. Aún divertido

Los siguientes seis meses los pasó con Fletchling cada tanto. A veces traía recuerdos como una piedra de hoja y pepitas que encontró en las montañas. Ash permaneció en silencio y decidió derretir ese oro más tarde y hacer un pequeño regalo para el Fletchling. Conocía a Kurt, y Kurt sabía cómo hacer accesorios de Pokémon.

Fue solo en el último mes, en su próxima reunión, que en lugar de un Fletchling, un Fletchinder voló. Era muy grande, dos veces más grande que un Pidgeotto y capaz de volar a Ash si así lo deseaba.

"¡Woah, evolucionaste Fletch! Impresionante", Ash aplaudió y el Fletchinder simplemente se arregló las plumas, pero obviamente era feliz si el aumento en la temperatura no decía nada. "Espera ... Eres un tipo de fuego ahora ¿eh? Eso es genial", se tomó su tiempo para admirar al gigante y brillante pokémon.

" _¡Wooaah! ¡Has evolucionado!_ " Pikachu fue visto corriendo hacia Fletchinder con ansia en sus ojos. ¡Él quería luchar contra él! Definitivamente quería ver su fuerza en comparación con un tipo volador que vuela por las regiones, incluso si sigue los principios de Ash de entrenar el cuerpo y no solo aprender nuevos movimientos. "¡ _Lucha conmigo alguna vez!"_

El Fletchinder ahora miró a Ash antes de hacer su pico en una sonrisa. " _Bueno ... He decidido venir con ustedes si ganan una batalla ahora. He estado entrenando duro estos últimos seis meses y su entrenamiento, incluso si la mayoría de los entrenadores no lo usan, es muy efectivo. Estoy en la cima de la fuerza de mi evolución y he crecido mucho más que antes. Diablos, probablemente pueda crecer de dos a tres veces más grande que un Pidgeot. Tal vez te lleve a los cielos si ganas "._

Ahora Pikachu no tenía muchos sueños. Ash fue similar. Ambos querían ser los mejores y un tipo volador con muy buenas habilidades quería unirse a ellos si ganaban y además les ofrecía un viaje para volar. Querían ser los mejores y este tipo acaba de ofrecerles una sucursal.

Ash sonrió maliciosamente. "Sabes que también entrenamos duro, ¿verdad? Pikachu es probablemente tan fuerte como un Raichu recientemente evolucionado".

Fletchinder se limitó a ofrecer el equivalente a un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada petulante. " _Puedo hacer esto_ " _._

"Entonces, según las antiguas leyes de lucha, que acabo de inventar, ¡hagámoslo!" Ash definitivamente mostró un lado infantil mientras sonreía ampliamente. ¡Tendría un nuevo amigo si ganaba junto con Pikachu! ¡Definitivamente haría lo mejor!

"Pikachu! Doble equipo y agilidad. ¡Confúndelo y luego haz un trueno!"

Pikachu desapareció a una velocidad no vista por los ojos humanos. Un pokémon que vuela tan rápido como Fletchinder podría hacerlo, pero Double Team lo hizo mucho más difícil e intentó volar a los cielos. Tal vez debería haber hecho eso antes de darles la opción de un desafío, pero esto está bien. ¡Así es como son las batallas!

Una sacudida eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo pero Fletchinder voló e ignoró el dolor. Después de volar hacia arriba, Fletchinder abrió su pico y comenzó a usar una versión de gran potencia del gruñido para este tipo. Pikachu se estremeció ante eso y pudo sentir que parte de la adrenalina se iba, haciendo sus ataques físicos un poco más débiles.

"¡Thundershock! Continúa saltando y usando Electro Ball. ¡Tienes suficiente velocidad para un buen daño!"

Pikachu escuchó la orden a una T. Mientras que Pikachu definitivamente podría hacer lo mismo por su cuenta, esto era parte de la lucha a menos que se dijera lo contrario.

Un potente thundershock que hizo que Fletchinder gritara de dolor y un gran orbe de electricidad concentrada hizo que el tipo volador / fuego reevaluara el progreso del Pikachu. ¡Eso dolió más que el Pikachu que conoció antes y esos tenían Bolas de Luz! Lo bueno es que todavía llevaba ese orbe con él en lugar de dárselo a Pikachu.

"¡ _No está mal! ¡Aquí vengo!"_ Con su cuerpo superior y resistencia, voló después del Pikachu con un ataque rápido. La parálisis se veía mansa en comparación con el monstruo de un ataque rápido que vino hacia Pikachu, pero Ash tuvo una idea y sonrió.

"¡Finta!" Feint Pikachu lo hizo. Pikachu atrajo al Fletchinder más cerca e hizo un error falso antes de saltar sobre su cuerpo con un ataque rápido, aguantando.

"¡Thunderbolt, potencia total! ¡Es todo o nada!" Pikachu asintió. Estaba físicamente mucho más débil y Fletchinder era físicamente mucho más fuerte físicamente capaz de derribarlo fácilmente. Incluso si se entrenó con Ash, este tipo hizo lo mismo y tenía el gen de la especie real. Ese maldito _código de trampa_ .

Pikachu, sin embargo, mostró su valor. _Gritando_ con un ' _Piiiikaaachuuuu!_ 'que, en los oídos de Ash era " _EAAAAT THIIIIIIS!"_ un rayo masivo se podía ver desde la ciudad de Viridian.

"A veces me pregunto si estoy creando la segunda venida de Raikou", gruñó Ash mientras miraba eso. Definitivamente era toda la energía que Pikachu tenía en sí mismo, pero eso era algo especial. Se suponía que los Pokémon tenían limitadores naturales que debilitaban sus ataques o al menos les impedían desmayarse después de usar su ataque más fuerte.

Pikachu no tenía limitador gracias al entrenamiento de Ash. Pikachu, en cambio, conocía muy bien sus límites y sacaba provecho de ello. Fletchinder lo pagó ahora.

El resultado del ataque fue bastante obvio. Fletchinder bajó y Pikachu lo siguió, pero antes de que pudieran caer, Ash usó su bola de amor para 1. devolver a Pikachu y 2. capturar a Fletchinder.

Fletchinder fue atrapado instantáneamente y Oak recibió un mensaje especial en la pantalla de su computadora. Estuvo a punto de gritar en estado de shock cuando se mostró una imagen visual. Luego él tenía una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Ash fue el último de los tres que capturaron a su segundo Pokémon porque podría ser bastante exigente. Su segunda captura fue definitivamente la mejor opción posible: una especie real pokémon siguió con el brillante gen. Ambos genes juntos? Ese es un verdadero monstruo. Él no podría estar más orgulloso. Además ... ¡Ahora tenía algo para estudiar, otra vez! ¡Esos niños son minas de oro!

"Profesor Oak, ¿puedes curar a Fletchinder? Pikachu también mientras estás en ello", preguntó Ash en un apuro. Corrió al laboratorio de Oak después de esa batalla ya que era el único lugar con equipos de curación y parecía que Oak estaba preparado. Al lado de Oak estaban Gary y Leaf, ambos con su pokémon: Eevee y Squirtle para Gary, Nidorina y Bulbasaur para Leaf. ¡Parece que Ash rompió la tendencia de arranque pero también estaba feliz con este Pokémon!

Bueno, él podría ser el mismo, pero él, en lugar de capturar al Charmander que conoció en la aventura pasada, decidió ir más allá de eso. Le ofreció al Charmander la oportunidad de ir a Charific Valley y entrenar con los más fuertes de su clase. La sonrisa que mostró Charmander cuando se le ofreció la libertad y un buen lugar de entrenamiento, así como un nuevo hogar, valió la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que Ash atravesó para capturar a ese tipo Damian. Ese tipo también tenía toneladas de Pokémon raros comprados con dinero de cazadores furtivos y ahora todos estaban en Oak's Ranch.

Irónicamente, estaban fuera del alcance de todos menos de Ash y sus amigos porque ignorarían absolutamente todas las órdenes de todos los demás. Habla de una recompensa haciendo una buena acción. Casi podrían pedirle a Nidoking que pelee batallas por ellos.

"¡Ah, por supuesto, muchacho! Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de esa captura tuya. ¡Un brillante Pokémon especie real! La cantidad de suerte y habilidad que tienes es bastante asombrosa".

"¿Eh?" Ash parpadeó mientras miraba a Oak sin comprender. Gary y Leaf lo siguieron. Hasta ahora no habían leído acerca de las especies reales, incluso si habían visto algunas. Oak parecía haberlos nombrado recientemente.

"Ah, sí. Curemos a Fletchinder y Pikachu antes de explicar", Oak llevó a los niños al laboratorio de salud y puso los pokéballs de Pikachu y Fletchinder en la máquina de recuperación que comenzó a curarlos.

La tecnología, a veces, asustó a Ash. El hecho de que un pokémon pudiera ser curado en solo unos minutos después de estar completamente gastado mostró lo que los humanos pueden hacer y lo que pueden hacer si ese conocimiento estaba en las manos equivocadas. Sin embargo, estaba contento con la curación y después de que se hizo, ¡Ash corrió afuera para dejar salir a su abridor y al segundo pokémon!

"¡Sal, Pikachu! ¡Fletchinder!" Ash arrojó sus dos bolas rojas al aire y salieron Pikachu y Fletchinder. Ambos parecían tan sanos como siempre y sonrieron felizmente.

"¡ _Una gran batalla, Ash! Gracias por la curación, se sintió increíble dentro del pokéball"._ Fletchinder habló mientras comenzaba a probar sus alas para ver si había algún problema.

Pikachu se encogió de hombros. No le gustaba estar en un pokéball, pero los de Ash eran especiales. Eso, y la sensación no era tan mala dentro de una máquina de recuperación. Pikachu luego se volvió hacia Fletchinder y comenzó a hablar sobre su batalla. Ash acaba de sudar en el maníaco de batalla de un Pikachu. _Ah bien_ .

"Entonces, Ash", comenzó Oak mientras salía con los otros dos. Se limitaron a mirar fijamente al gigante Pokémon Ember antes de encogerse de hombros. Estaban sorprendidos, sí, pero no se enojarían ni nada.

"Una especie real pokémon puede considerarse la crema de la parte superior de su propia especie. Hay diferentes tipos, pero los generales son mucho más grandes de lo habitual, mucho más fuertes de lo habitual y son extremadamente raros. Aunque no son solo los aspectos físicos, ya que También es más fuerte en su elemento. Es muy probable que Fletchinder sea capaz de ignorar los ataques de tipo fuego como si fueran inútiles y sus ataques tipo fuego deben ser más fuertes. Eso es todo para un Pokémon especie real ... y este también es Brillante. ¿Comprende que tiene uno en mil millones de pokémon, verdad?

Ash solo miró a Fletchinder y luego a Oak. Luego regresó a Fletchinder. "Lo sabías, ¿verdad?"

" _Lo hice. Nunca lo mencioné y pensé que ignoraste el hecho y me trataste normal a pesar de no ser normal_ " _._

"Caramba, gracias. Podría haber sido útil para explicar más. Hubiera entrenado con Pikachu mucho más duro".

" _No es como si no hubieras ganado nuestra batalla. Diablos, ganaste bastante fácilmente si tuviera que decirlo yo mismo. Incluso si Pikachu se desmayó después, fue una victoria definitiva_ " _._

"Verdad verdad." Fletchinder mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. Mejora tu ego y puedes evitar problemas. "Aún así no me disculpo por no haberme dicho". Ahí fue su intento, en el drenaje.

Ash finalmente suspiró mientras miraba a los otros dos. "Bueno, ya que están listos así, ¿qué tal si mejoramos su entrenamiento? Quiero que al menos tengan un Wartortle e Ivysaur antes de que nos vayamos. Todavía tenemos un año después de todo".

Ese también fue el momento en que notó que Fletchinder le daba a Pikachu un orbe. Una bola de luz para ser preciso. "Me pregunto qué gusto tiene Fletchinder ..." gruñó mientras miraba al pokémon. ¡Si tuviera esa maldita cosa, el almacenamiento de electricidad de Pikachu podría entrenarse mucho más que antes!

Fletchinder no retrocedió y miró a Ash. " _Al menos espero un agradecimiento, ¿sabes?_ "

"Supongo que tienes razón ... Gracias". Ash asintió mientras volvía al resto otra vez. "Entonces ... ¿Dónde está Dragonite? ¿Puedes llamar al profesor Juniper para Hydreigon también?"

Ahora Pikachu tragó saliva. Nidorina y Eevee no estaban mucho mejor ... los nuevos simplemente inclinan la cabeza ante esa idea. ¿Por qué sus mayores estaban tan asustados?

"¡Buena idea, Ash!" Gary sonrió mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. Leaf, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el pokémon pero se rió de sus reacciones.

Oak sonrió levemente. Sí, sabían cómo darle una mano dura a su Pokémon, pero Oak no tenía nada que decirles que su pokémon, físicamente y con experiencia, es mucho más fuerte que los del quinto gimnasio. Aunque depende del entrenador y del gimnasio, los líderes obviamente escucharán su advertencia sobre ellos. Sus desafíos serán más difíciles si quieren luchar en los gimnasios.

En cierto modo, es como ver crecer a un niño. Oak se perdió esto con su propio hijo, que se fue de casa después de cumplir 10 años. Solo vio a su hijo regresar cuando tuvo a Gary y luego falleció en un accidente.

De cualquier manera, el próximo año será divertido. Oh ... Tenía que darles material universitario ahora ¿no? No quisiera que un niño salga sin educación. Aunque Ash parece tener algunos problemas con eso, Gary y Leaf lo ayudan.

Ah, estos enlaces. Son tan preciosos

El año pasó bastante rápido y ahora había un gigante Fletchinder que definitivamente tomó la crema del pastel en tamaño y potencia. Comparado con muchos otros alrededor de su nivel, los superó por mucho. ¿Tal vez este entrenamiento se debería llamar entrenamiento de esfuerzo en lugar de simplemente confiar en los nacidos naturales? Bueno, su entrenamiento podría considerarse demasiado difícil para muchos otros entrenadores.

Pikachu era otra cosa. Después de absorber la bola de luz en su cuerpo, las bolsas de Pikachu se oscurecieron y sus ataques eléctricos recibieron un impulso definitivo. Durante el año, Pikachu aprendió movimientos que enseñaron con sus métodos. Por supuesto que solo les enseñaron y una vez que lo _dominaron_ , aparecería un nuevo movimiento. Afortunadamente, los pokémon eran bien conocidos con el entrenamiento y no podían estar más contentos con los resultados.

Diablos, Gary's Wartortle fue tan humilde en comparación con su naturaleza arrogante de antes. ¿Qué dijo él de nuevo? Ah, sí, era de algún tipo de _Squirtle Squad_ . Eh. Sin embargo, el nuevo Umbreon de Gary tomó la defensa en su defensa, asombró a Ash para ver que los ataques de manejo de tipo oscuro deberían haberlo eliminado. Aunque todavía pierde contra Pikachu y Fletchinder - ahora nombrado Ash por Falcon - el Umbreon se estaba haciendo conocido en el rancho como uno de los pokémon más fuertes.

El equipo de Leaf era solo aterrador. Delia comenzó a enseñarle muchas cosas sobre pokémon, como trucos que sabía que las pokémon femeninas podían usar. Nidorina definitivamente se convertirá en un Nidoqueen casi perfecto que muchos ni siquiera serían capaces de vencer. A veces Ash se preguntaba por qué Leaf no solo haría batallas en el gimnasio sino que también tendría que enfrentarla más adelante. No estaba seguro de si podría ganar. A pesar de ser un prodigio él mismo, ella no estaba muy atrás y podía capturar a muchos pokémon contra los que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Solo el futuro dirá. Ignorando los miedos inconscientes de Ash, Leaf eventualmente entrenó a su Bulbasaur a un Ivysaur. Ese Ivysaur que solía desagradar a los humanos como Bulbasaur y no quería evolucionar, se volvió muy amistoso y protector de Leaf hasta el punto de entrenar y aprender movimientos que deberían ser casi imposibles. ¿Torbellino? ¿Cavar? _¿_ De _verdad_?

Su Nidorina era solo un terror que incluso Pikachu no quería encontrarse en un callejón. El Nidorina se estaba volviendo grande, muy grande y una vez que evolucionará en el monte. Luna, se convertiría en uno de los más fuertes. Eso fue probado cuando su Nidorina ganó contra Ash's Fletchinder. Los dos monstruos en sus propios derechos lucharon hasta el final y fue solo porque el punto de veneno de Nidorina tuvo su efecto que ganó por unos pocos segundos antes de sucumbir a la quemadura del cuerpo de flama de Fletchinder.

Eso habló por su poder y defensa. Es bueno que el Nidorina no haya evolucionado aún. Ash no estaba seguro de si Pikachu ganaría con su ventaja de tipo terrestre y eso ni siquiera está considerando el hecho de que su defensa entraría en niveles peligrosos para su nivel.

Sin embargo, el trío de niños estaba feliz. Ahora solo estaban viendo a tres entrenadores nuevos que recibirían a sus titulares antes de irse. Después de todo, prometieron ayudar a Oak a salir después de que él les regalara algunos artículos.

El trío recibió Xtransceivers alrededor de sus muñecas para contactar a Oak en caso de una transferencia de pokémon que también es instalada como una prueba beta por el esfuerzo de Oak y Bill. También podrían mantener charlas grupales con él, hablando de nuevos hallazgos y demás.

Además del Xtransceiver, recibieron artículos específicos. Ash recibió elementos como una silla de montar que podría ponerse en Fletchinder y más tarde en Talonflame junto con una piedra de trueno para cuando Pikachu alcance el pico de su especie. Oak sabía de su objetivo después de todo. Dragonite incluso le dio una Escama de Dragón, diciéndole que esto es para mantenerse en todo momento. Ash asintió y colocó la escala de naranja en la ubicación de su 'artículo precioso' de la bolsa. Gary recibió todo tipo de piedras de evolución y algunas ropas de viaje que aún tenía que comprar. A veces Ash se preguntaba si Gary se estaba volviendo tan olvidadizo como Oak. Leaf recibió piedras de evolución también, pero también recibió un pase especial que le permitiría tener todo tipo de descuentos en las tiendas apoyadas por la liga pokémon.

No olvidemos que el trío recibió patines especiales que se hicieron en Kalos para todo tipo de viajes. Todavía no sabían cómo funcionaban tan bien en la tierra, pero bueno, fue divertido.

Ah, parece que el trío ahora apareció.

Primero fue un niño con una sonrisa arrogante. Parecía que este tipo sería abatido muy pronto si su aspecto en Leaf fuera algo para contar. Tiene suerte de que Ivysaur no lo haya visto hacerlo ... ¿No se suponía que ese niño tenía 12 años? A lo sumo, tiene que ser un enamoramiento, juventud en estos días.

La otra era una chica alegre que definitivamente tomaría un Bulbasaur. Los tres ayudantes de Oak no pudieron evitar empaparse de su positividad ... Eso es algo aterrador.

El último era un niño hiperactivo que no podía quedarse quieto. Gary bromeó con Ash algunas veces mencionando que podría haber sido él, pero después de una réplica de que Gary podría haber sido ese tipo arrogante, se calló. Era más probable que sucediera si los eventos no ocurrieron en el pasado.

Ah, las maravillas de ser inteligente. Los tres prodigios de la ciudad de palés sonrieron y cada uno agarró una pelota. Ash sostuvo a Charmander, Gary sostuvo a Squirtle y Leaf sostuvo a Bulbasaur.

Ash habló primero, viendo que Oak venía hacia ellos con seis pokédexes. "Bueno, ustedes tres. Este es el comienzo de su viaje y estos serán sus titulares. Deben tener especial cuidado con estos muchachos, ya que eventualmente se convertirán en bestias por sus propios derechos, pero solo si tienen paciencia y la mano derecha. " Gary asumió el control desde allí. "Es importante ver qué tipos de alimentos les gustan e investigar sobre los mejores nutrientes. Quizás le pida ayuda a Nurse Joys. También puede encontrar bastante información sobre Pokédex," Leaf lo terminó para los tres. "Sostengo a Bulbasaur. Gary tiene a Squirtle y Ash tiene a Charmander. Puedes elegir uno de estos tres. Recuerda,

Oak no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso. Los tres niños eran muy diferentes de su otra edad. Tranquilo, recogido y, a veces, infantil, pero era limitado y sabían cómo mejorarse por sí mismos si cometían errores.

"De acuerdo, hijos. Aquí tengo seis pokédex. Considerando que estos tres son mis alumnos, agregué algunas funciones", el arrogante niño quiso gritar que era injusto, pero Oak alzó una mano para evitar que hablara. "Estas funciones son cosas como la información de la ubicación del enjambre, datos que se pueden cargar en caso de que encuentren un Pokémon raro o imágenes que se enviarán a mi laboratorio y finalmente las opciones dex nacionales que escanea todo pokémon. Tienen mucha más experiencia que ustedes tres y yo Eso no significa negativamente, Naga, Ritchie y Meredy ". Los tres, que no habían estudiado en roble, guardaron silencio. No pudieron replicar eso tanto como quisieron.

"Entonces, ¿cuál escogerás?" Preguntó Oak mientras le entregaba a los tres nuevos un pokédex rojo. Después de eso, se volvió hacia sus alumnos y les dio a cada uno uno especialmente coloreado. Leaf recibió un pokédex azul con un Nidoqueen impreso en la espalda, Gary recibió uno negro con un Umbreon y Ash recibió uno rojo con un Pikachu. Cada uno basado en su titular, que es algo que diseñaron y crearon solos.

Ritchie habló primero para tener la oportunidad. "¡Elijo a Charmander!" Con entusiasmo, tomó el pokéball de las manos de Ash y lo llamó. Charmander fue abrazado y admirado al instante, lo que hizo alarde de su ego bastante bien. Parece que Ritchie tendrá algunos problemas más adelante con la evolución.

Naga tomó a Squirtle con un gruñido. Llamó al tipo de agua, que en realidad era la más molesta del rancho. Este pensó que era fuerte cuando el Pokémon más fuerte no se molestó en atacarlo cuando los atacó con una pistola de agua. Se juntan después de mirarse y sonreír.

Meredy parecía tener un mejor comienzo. Recibió a un Bulbasaur tranquilo que apareció fuera de la pelota y movió rápidamente un látigo de vid para 'darle la mano'. Fue algo que el Bulbasaur practicó con Leaf porque le pareció gracioso que el Bulbasaur quisiera ser tan humano. Meredy sonrió feliz y 'estrechó la mano' mientras explicaba sus deseos de viajar y simplemente atrapar nuevos amigos antes de decidir qué hacer. A Bulbasaur no le importó y estuvo de acuerdo.

Los tres nuevos niños devolvieron su Pokémon después de un pequeño vínculo, se volvieron hacia Oak y se inclinaron antes de mirar desafiantes a los otros tres entrenadores de palés que estudiaron con el Profesor Oak. Después de que se fueron, Ash solo tuvo que mencionarlo.

"Veo que cada uno tendrá problemas. Meredy sin duda tendrá miedo después de encontrar al Pokémon más salvaje, pero ella será una buena entrenadora. Naga tendrá problemas de arrogancia y probablemente no entrene mucho. Ritchie está demasiado emocionado. mucho y probablemente tenga un equipo fuerte, pero con una línea de Charmander como titular tendrá problemas con la evolución ... Además, ¿nos parecen desafiantes como si fuéramos sus rivales? "

Gary casi rompe la barriga en la última oración. Recibieron cada uno un pokémon de nivel 5 apropiado que podría considerarse el comienzo de un viaje, mientras que se los consideró instructores de nivel medio con una inteligencia y conocimiento extremadamente altos. Leaf simplemente sonrió mientras miraba a los otros dos. "Al menos no tendré a un tipo arrogante después de mí, ni a un niño que se quejará y me pedirá propinas después de perder".

Ahora el profesor Oak rompió una tripa. Leaf marcó un golpe crítico allí y los dos muchachos hicieron un puchero infantil.

"¡Jajaja! Ustedes tres siempre me hacen reír y sentirse jóvenes de nuevo. Ahora ustedes tres, quiero que tengan cuidado. Escuché que Team Rocket está comenzando de nuevo y no quiero encontrarlos demasiado involucrados. No lo harán. importa si sacas algunos gruñidos, así que no dejes que te intimiden ". Oak habló en serio ya que Team Rocket puede considerarse una amenaza. Los tres niños asintieron mientras miraban sus acariciadas bolas con una sonrisa. Como si fuera una señal, un Pikachu, Nidorina y Umbreon salieron de su pokéball y se dirigieron a sus lados respectivos, o en el caso de Pikachu, sobre el hombro de Ash.

Oak se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa llorosa pero orgullosa y abrazó a los niños. "Sé a salvo y enorgullécete. Sé que Delia lo estará. Visítala antes de que te vayas, puede que tenga algunos regalos para ti".

Los tres estudiantes lloraron en silencio mientras devolvían el abrazo, obviamente echando de menos al profesor que consideraban su abuelo. "Te extrañaremos", dijo Gary mientras el resto asentía con la cabeza.

"Je, yo también lo haré. Mantente en contacto conmigo y entre ustedes. Sé que ustedes tres podrán darse consejos y posibles hallazgos para el equipo de los demás. Sin embargo, sé lo que querían ustedes tres". Oak se rió entre dientes antes de darles a cada uno una tarjeta especial de entrenamiento. "Estas tres tarjetas son mi regalo final. Se ponen en tu pokédex ya que sabes dónde reemplazar las anteriores".

El trío asintió con la cabeza en su regalo final mientras hacían lo que él decía. El pokédex luego habló.

" _**¡Felicitaciones! Has recibido el estatus de Profesor Junior. Como resultado de ayudar al Profesor Oak con muchas teorías, creaciones y experiencias que luego se informaron a la liga, los tres han recibido privilegios especiales. Los servicios de Pokécenter ahora se consideran gratuitos junto con salas especiales para los profesores y se te permite llevar 10 Pokémon contigo**_ " _**.**_

Los tres niños no pudieron evitar mirar fijamente antes de sonreír ampliamente y darle a Oak un abrazo desgarrador. Oak casi gritó de dolor cuando fue abrazado por tres niños, uno que probablemente podría unir Machop en fuerza gracias al Aura en su cuerpo y al entrenamiento físico que hizo con su pokémon.

"¡AAAAH! ¡Mis espaldas chicos! ¡MI BAAAACK!"

Los tres Pallet Prodigies ahora se reían antes de volver a su conversación después de un recordatorio de los gritos de Oak cuando escucharon a un fuerte dragón riendo. "Entonces Gary, ¿qué vas a hacer por tu equipo? Quiero decir, quiero capturar seis Pokémon por región y entrenarlos así. Si capturo más, obviamente haré lo mismo, pero tengo la intención de centrarme en seis". Ash le contó a Gary sus ideas a lo que Gary asintió. Tienen un tiempo limitado durante los viajes y hacerlo solo será difícil cuando tienes que alimentar a 10 Pokémon. "En realidad estaba pensando en lo mismo. Aunque no me importa cuidar de 10 Pokémon, lo cual probablemente tampoco es cierto", Gary habló cuando vio que Ash quería hablar. Ash se calló al instante, "Haré lo que sea necesario. ¿Qué hay de ti Leaf? Tu intención era capturar Pokémon para ayudar al Profesor Oak".

Leaf asintió felizmente. "Capturaré todo lo que pueda después de terminar un equipo adecuado. Como ustedes, tengo sesenta bolas de amor que hemos creado. Quiero que estos sesenta sean mi pokémon personal y el resto será atrapado por el Profesor. Quién sabe , puede convertirse en Gary más tarde ". Leaf guiñó un ojo juguetón y Gary se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido. Ash era simplemente ignorante de los sentimientos entre los dos pero sonrió felizmente por ellos. "Me alegra que ustedes tres se lleven tan bien. Permaneceremos juntos hasta Pewter ... pero lo primero es lo primero. Quiero capturar a ese Froakie del que Oak nos contó cuando teníamos 11 años. Si no está allí, es una lástima, pero si lo es ... "Los ojos de Ash se convirtieron en una pasión ardiente.

Gary se rió entre dientes, "Siempre preferiste el ágil Pokémon. No te olvides de tener diferentes tipos de pokémon, Ash". Leaf asintió con Gary en acuerdo y Ash solo se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado.

Fue entonces cuando vieron un pequeño grupo. Delia, Clefairy, Blissey y el Sr. Mime estaban de pie con orgullosas sonrisas en sus caras. "¡Hola niños! Vengan aquí antes de irse, quiero darte tres cosas".

Ash y Gary inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella. Por qué no? Ella era considerada su madre. Leaf lo siguió poco después cuando consideró a Delia como su tía.

"¡Mamá!" Tanto Gary como Ash abrazaron a Delia con una sonrisa feliz y llena de lágrimas. Iban a echarla de menos, _especialmente su cocina_ era un pensamiento interno, y los tres ayudantes de su restaurante. Sin embargo mencionó los regalos y saltaron instantáneamente.

"Sé que Ash y Gary son extremadamente quisquillosos, así que tengo un Pokémon para Leaf", sonrió suavemente Delia mientras sostenía un pokéball. Presionó el botón de liberación en lugar de dejarlo salir, mostrando que ahora sería salvaje. De ahí salió un Swablu bostezando.

" _Swablu?_ " Los tres niños miraron al pokémon antes de sonreír a Leaf. Le gustaba más el pokémon llamado Altaria que ellos y por eso no estaban celosos. Leaf solía decir que dudaba entre Swablu y Nidoran.

Ash se rió entre dientes antes de comenzar a traducir palabras para Leaf.

"Hola Swablu," comenzó Leaf mientras se inclinaba para mirar al pacífico pokémon que parecía como si acabara de despertarse de una buena siesta. "Mi nombre es Rosa Leafgreen, pero todos me llaman Leaf. Quiero saber si usted está interesado en venir conmigo en mi viaje. Mi deseo es viajar, conocer muchos nuevos Pokémon y capturar a muchos amigos". Ella habló con una voz suave y madura. Definitivamente mostró su determinación.

El Swablu sabía que esto venía, Delia le dijo que sí. " _Estoy interesado, sí. Solo espero que me mantengas en cada región que vayamos_ " _._ El razonamiento de Swablu fue simple y fácil de aceptar, y Leaf aceptó felizmente. Swablu pareció ignorar el hecho de que Ash tradujera sus palabras.

Leaf felizmente sacó su bola acariciadora y Swablu comenzó a mirarla por un momento con asombro. Esa fue una pelota muy bonita y al instante le gustó a su entrenador por su gusto también. Suavemente, Swablu se metió dentro del balón y admiró el hecho de que podía _ver,_ aunque fuera, algún tipo de _pantalla_ del mundo exterior. Eso fue _muy_ diferente comparado con el pokéball, que solo hace que uno quiera tomar una siesta e hipersensible cuando lo llaman.

Leaf llamó a Swablu quien inmediatamente se puso encima de su sombrero haciendo reír a los demás.

"Por supuesto que no me olvidé de mis dos bebés", arrulló Delia y los dos chicos gimieron con un rubor avergonzado. Leaf soltó una risita al ver a sus amigos infantiles.

"Para Ash, traje algo que te puede gustar. Es básicamente una lista de mis recetas básicas de cocina y formas de mejorar. No quiero que me copies, quiero que sigas tu propio camino en la forma de cocinar". Ash instantáneamente amaba el regalo. No le importaba cocinar después de todo, ¡pero tener las recetas básicas de su madre ayudaría mucho!

Gary hizo un puchero ante eso, pero no se quejó cuando Delia le dio dos regalos para compensarlo. "Esta es una capa muy especial. Está hecha para viajar y da mucha calidez si estás en cavernas frías o necesitas una manta. No nacerá y se secará bastante rápido. Por supuesto que no ponte demasiado caliente si te lo pones ahora, pero te aconsejo que lo uses en un clima frío ", asintió Gary mientras Delia le daba su siguiente regalo. "Este es un Agua Mística. Aumenta el daño del tipo de agua y creo que a tu Wartortle podría gustarle". Ella guiñó un ojo cuando Gary felizmente lo tomó. Él estaba agradecido por los regalos. No eran demasiado caros si el aspecto de los artículos era algo por lo que pasar, pero los regalos de tu madre son algo que aceptas. _No importa. Qué._

"Te extrañaré a los tres, así que asegúrate de llamarme. Oak pone nuestros números en cada uno de tus Xtransceivers por razones de contacto, así como por un centro universal de Nurse Joy y Officer Jenny. Da tu nombre y te localizarán en caso de que necesita una ambulancia o un oficial de policía para algo ".

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Verdad, Pi?" Ash le preguntó a su Pikachu que permaneció en silencio con los otros tres. Los tres titulares no quisieron interrumpir los últimos momentos de su entrenador con su familia.

"¡ _Por supuesto! ¡Me ocuparé de Ash por ti, mamá!_ " Ash gruñó cuando Pikachu dijo eso y lo tradujo vacilante. Por supuesto, cada humano y Pokémon tuvieron que reír cuando lo hizo.

Delia se rió alegremente mientras besaba a los niños en sus frentes antes de hacer lo mismo por el pokémon. "Espero que ustedes tres protejan a sus entrenadores. Todavía son niños y aunque Ash es mucho más duradero, no quiero verlos lastimados, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó delicadamente Delia. Sin sonrisa de miedo, nada. Los Pokémon a quienes se les habló asintieron resueltamente. Sus entrenadores estarán seguros con ellos. ¡Juraron eso en su mismo corazón!

Así, el viaje comenzó. Uno que sueña con convertirse en un maestro y lucha por él, el otro que aspira a ser profesor pero también le gusta luchar y el último que ayudará a los dos niños con su objetivo y se divertirá durante el viaje.

Cada uno dio su primer paso en la nueva ruta y continuó con ello. A pesar de su próximo drama, estaban más que preparados para eso.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hombre, esperaba un montón de Pokémon salvaje, pero veo que es bastante manso aquí", murmuró Ash mientras miraba a su alrededor. Leaf pareció pensarlo, pero Gary sabía por qué.

Gary tuvo que contener un grito luego de enterarse. "Ash, es la temporada de cría de Spearow. Por supuesto que no veremos muchos pokémon aquí".

La hoja se estremeció. Vio a Fearow, el líder del Spearow aquí, e intentó herirla antes. Afortunadamente Nina, su Nidorina lo puso en su lugar.

" _No te preocupes, los protegeremos a ustedes tres_ " _,_ se escucharon tres gruñidos y gritos confiados. Calmó a los tres niños mientras sonreían a su pokémon. Sin embargo, Ash quería estar seguro y llamó a Falcon, su Fletchinder. "¿Puedes escanear el área en busca de Spearow y Fearow? Es la temporada de cría para su especie y estamos en su territorio".

Falcon asintió y simplemente dijo " _En eso_ " antes de partir a alta velocidad. Algunos tipos de vuelo, incluido un Spearow, estaban interesados en qué tipo de vuelo era y por qué esos tres sabían de sus estaciones. Entonces, un valiente Spearow saltó sobre los tres. Después de todo, si se lastima ... ¿no podrá llamar a su rebaño?

"Oh, veo que eres un curioso Spearow", sonrió Ash al tipo volador que inclinó su cabeza antes de asentir. Siendo el amabilísimo entrenador, miró en su mochila, lo que hizo que Spearow se pusiera tenso, y sacó un pequeño contenedor. Abriéndolo por solo un segundo sacó un poffin.

Ash se agachó al tipo volador que miraba fijamente a sus ojos color granate. No le tenía miedo, pero tampoco Ash de Spearow. Gary y Leaf solo suspiraron. Ash y sus travesuras.

"Aquí. Pruébalo. Espero que esto te impida llamar a tu rebaño, no pretendemos capturar a ninguno de los tuyos sino simplemente pasar".

El Spearow parecía curioso y el olor de ese poffin, _oh querida Arceus, ese olor celestial_ , lo hizo estar de acuerdo. Como Spearow era uno de los observadores, estaría bien acompañarlos hasta que estén seguros en la siguiente área. Estaba sacando algo de comida así que es normal. _Si solo otros entrenadores fueran así._

Pegarle suavemente y masticar el Spearow pareció disfrutarlo bastante. "¡ _Es muy bueno!_ "

Ash simplemente se rió de su respuesta. "Lo sé. Mi madre tiene un restaurante, así que sabe muchas recetas para estas cosas. ¿Podrías venir con nosotros hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad de Viridian? No quiero atraer a ningún hombre enojado, Spearow o Arceus, maldito el líder del rebaño que se enoja porque estamos aquí ".

Spearow tuvo que mirar un poco por llamar a su líder de rebaño, pero pronto se ablandó. Era cierto que Fearow tenía un temperamento desagradable durante este tiempo, así que asintió y saltó sobre el brazo de Ash que lo sostuvo. Por supuesto, Ash todavía sostenía el poffin en el pico del Spearow para que él pueda comer y ellos siguieron caminando.

"Nunca cambias a Ash", Gary gruñó mientras miraba a Ash sosteniendo a un Spearow salvaje, durante su temporada de apareamiento, como si fuera un Pidgey. Leaf no pudo evitar reírse ahora. Ash fue muy amable y al menos les dio una ruta segura.

Ash rió nerviosamente y parecía que Pikachu estaba hablando con Spearow ahora.

" _Entonces, ¿cómo está la situación de la Ruta 1? Sé que los vi antes, pero por alguna razón está vacía_ " _._

Spearow, después de terminar su ataque, miró a Pikachu. " _El líder de la bandada mencionó que hay muchos entrenadores nuevos en camino. Quería evitar que capturen todos los Pokémon salvajes y se apoderen de nuestras fuentes de alimentos, por lo que hay muchos Spearow cerca para evitar que lo hagan. "Los lastimamos demasiado a menos que provoquen o lastimen a uno de nosotros, especialmente a una mujer, durante este tiempo_ " _._

Pikachu no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo mientras caminaban. Nunca golpees a una mujer Ya sea un humano o un lunes

 _¿Qué idiota haría tal cosa de todos modos?_

Parece que Pikachu habló demasiado pronto. Estaban a medio camino de la ciudad de Viridian y hablaron sobre sus ideas futuras ya que podían escuchar un grito masivo por su rebaño.

" _Parece que un entrenador ha lastimado al compañero del líder del rebaño_ ", Spearow, en el brazo de Ash apretó sus garras y Ash se estremeció. Al ver eso, el Spearow se relajó. " _Me disculpo por eso. Estaba demasiado enojado_ " _._

Ash solo sonrió un poco y mencionó que está bien. Tenía una piel muy dura en comparación con otros humanos, así que no sangraba ni nada ... Si Leaf lo abrazase, definitivamente tendría heridas.

"Espero que el niño, quien lo hizo, esté bien sin embargo. Algunos niños humanos son simplemente tontos, pero son jóvenes como polluelos en su rebaño", Gary habló por el grupo que no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Spearow a cambio los miró antes de dejar escapar un equivalente a un suspiro de pájaro. " _Lo sabemos. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer para protegernos si somos domesticados? Los humanos pensarán que pueden capturarnos como lo deseen, pero deseamos ser libres_ " _._ Ash tradujo esto por supuesto. Ya fue durante su pequeña charla que el Spearow descubrió sobre Ash.

"Solo sé que si el rebaño nos ve y nos ataca, tomaremos represalias. No tengo la intención de convertirme en el chivo expiatorio de otro entrenador", Ash miró al Spearow como desafiándolo a estar en desacuerdo. El Spearow, después de conocerlos, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

" _Bien, apreciamos entrenadores fuertes. Mientras puedas vencernos con justicia no te atacaremos. Explicaré al líder de la bandada más tarde si una pequeña parte de nuestra bandada decide atacarte a los tres_ " _._

Ash asintió y le contó a los otros dos niños al respecto. Sonrieron y le agradecieron a Spearow, dándole un poco de pokéchow volador que se sostuvieron como un regalo. Spearow, a quien le gustó, picoteó.

Gary mientras tanto estaba pensando en sus opciones futuras. Un Fearow puede ser muy fuerte dependiendo de cómo está entrenado y puede volarlo en caso de que lo necesiten.

"Spearow", comenzó Gary mientras miraba al Spearow que ahora miraba a Gary. "¿Es posible que una de tus bandadas se convierta en miembro de mi equipo? Me gustaría tener un compañero de vuelo y, aunque Pidgeot es agradable, no está tan basado en ataques como Fearow. Fearow también conoce mejores movimientos en comparación. a un Pidgeot ".

Spearow tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Parece que este chico sabía sus cosas y muy bien en eso. De hecho, conocen movimientos mucho más ofensivos que un Pidgeot que vuela y se exhibe con Gust, Whirlwind y Hurricane. ¡Naturalmente, incluso aprenden Drill Run!

" _Ya veo. Si vemos a mi rebaño, les preguntaré a algunos de ellos_ " _._ Spearow mencionó la idea y Gary sonrió. Oh Ash y sus travesuras. Siempre dándoles algunos beneficios.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron un grito que puede considerarse un ataque de chillido.

"¡MIS OIDOS!" Ash se quejó primero. Su audición era más sensible y sostuvo sus oídos. Spearow que notó el movimiento saltó al hombro de Gary y Ash estaba negando con la cabeza. Pikachu era el mismo y Umbreon parecía descontento ante el ruido. Nidorina solo se estremeció antes de tomarlo como una mujer.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron un rugido de Gyarados. Varios Spearow aparecieron para ver la situación ya que un Gyarados en su territorio era una mala noticia. Por supuesto, los tres niños no lo defraudarían, pero mientras corrían allí parecía que comenzaba a llover ... y una chica de cabello naranja estaba pedaleando hacia _ellos_ .

Después de pasar, pudieron ver una gran y enojada sombra de un enfurecido Gyarados. _Otro entrenador tonto dañó los sentimientos de Magikarp._

"¡Pikachu! ¡Sé que este está enfurecido, pero cálmate! Ola de trueno", ordenó Ash a su fiel abridor quien saltó de su hombro y envió una ola de electricidad a Gyarados. Gyarados estaba demasiado enojado en ese momento y fue golpeado, cayendo rápidamente con una lucha.

Era natural que esto sucediera. Mientras que un Gyarados es aterrador, necesitan tiempo para adaptarse a sus nuevos cuerpos. Nadar está perfectamente bien, ir a tierra es factible. ¿Haciendo eso mientras está paralizado? No, en absoluto.

Spearow tuvo que mirar a los niños. Ahora esa es una forma de calmar a un Gyarados.

"¡Halcón!" Ash gritó en el aire cuando el Fletchinder real voló a gran velocidad y casi se estrelló contra los Gyarados si no fuera por detenerse.

Gyarados, que antes estaba enfurecido, ahora sentía que surgían instintos de supervivencia. Sus ojos rojos se agrandaron cuando vio un ala gigante cerca de su cabeza y reconoció el hecho de que podría lastimarlo. Muy, muy mal, uno podría agregar.

Ash caminó hacia los Gyarados sin ningún temor. Pikachu estaba junto a él mientras lo hacía. "Cálmate, Gyarados. No entiendo lo que hizo esa estúpida chica, pero necesitas calmarte. Ya estás usando la danza de la lluvia de forma natural y ahora viene una tormenta".

Spearow levantó la vista y vio que su rebaño volaba sobre ellos por curiosidad. Recordando lo que el otro hombre dijo acerca de querer uno de su tipo en su equipo, Spearow voló para hacer algunas preguntas y llamar al líder del rebaño.

Gary se rió entre dientes mientras miraba al Spearow volar hacia su rebaño. Mantienen su palabra muy bien. Es una pena que sean mal entendidos.

Volviendo a los Gyarados, Gary pudo ver que Ash estaba teniendo un efecto. El pokémon enfurecido anterior parecía haberse calmado y Ash estaba alimentándolo con algunas bayas de Cheri.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Gyarados se levantara y mirara a los entrenadores antes de agacharse y acariciar a Ash que solo se reía. Mientras que a los Gyarados les gustaba ser salvajes, este entrenador fue lo suficientemente bueno como para curarlo después de detenerlo. No es un mal presentimiento

"¿Puedes volver al lago tú mismo? Si nos necesitas, podemos atraparte temporalmente y llevarte allí", Ash le ofreció la idea a los Gyarados.

Gyarados miró a su alrededor e intentó deslizarse en algún lado, pero no funcionó tan bien. Solo funcionaría en el agua. Mirando hacia atrás a Ash, los Gyarados asintieron con la cabeza de estar temporalmente capturados. Si no cumplían su palabra, los freirían con un rayo hiper, pero lo hicieron confiar en ellos.

"Leaf, ¿puedes hacerlo?" Ash le preguntó a Leaf quien simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba una bola de pokéball normal. Ella tenía muchos repuestos mientras que Gary y Ash solo sostenían sus bolas especiales.

Gyarados miró a la hembra frente a ella y asintió con un suave rugido. " _Adelante, niño pequeño. Me disculpo por mis acciones_ " _._

Ash tradujo para ellos y Leaf solo sonrió. "No hay problema. Te traeremos de vuelta a tu lago, pero ten cuidado. Después de evolucionar tendrás problemas para controlar tu fuerza. Te aconsejaría que te quedes en las profundidades del lago y entrenes al golpear algunas rocas con tu la cola para ver si funciona. El rayo hiper también debería desanimarse hasta que seas más fuerte ", Gyarados casi mira con asombro a esta chica," Tal vez lo sepas ahora, pero es muy lento. Muchos otros entrenadores podrán capturarte así Comienza lento, ¿de acuerdo? " Leaf terminó con una sonrisa suave y madura.

Gyarados simplemente asintió y guardó todo lo que la chica había dicho. Fue inteligente escuchar a este entrenador. De hecho, los tres parecían conocer sus cosas si el hecho de que Spearow en el aire estuviera tranquilo y simplemente observando.

"De acuerdo. Cierra los ojos y descansa un poco. Nos tomará un tiempo hasta que encontremos tu lago, ya que parece que te has ido bastante lejos". Gyarados a su vez asintió y cerró los ojos, confiando plenamente en la chica ahora. Informado, experimentado y amable. Tres cosas que un pokémon salvaje tenía que respetar. Leaf puso suavemente la pelota contra su piel, ya que fue capturada sin problemas y ahora miró a los otros dos.

"Lo siento por la pequeña demora. No puedo evitarlo, pero me gusta Gyarados. Son pokémon en gran parte malentendidos y muy inteligentes si los entrenas de la manera correcta". Los dos muchachos simplemente se rieron y sacudieron la cabeza. "Está bien, tu Nidorina estuvo calmada todo el tiempo así que no había peligro y tu sabes lo que haces. La lluvia tampoco es tan mala".

El trueno se podía escuchar a lo lejos y Pikachu se animó. Al ver la oportunidad de entrenar, Pikachu comenzó a caminar mucho más allá de ellos y comenzó a atraer el rayo hacia sí mismo.

Spearow, en el cielo, lo _miró_ .

Es una buena idea que no se metieran con esos tres. Es algo muy, _muy bueno_ que ellos no hicieron.

Gary se volvió hacia el Spearow y saludó. "Spearow, ¿te importa si traemos a Gyarados de vuelta?"

El Spearow que los conocía simplemente dijo que estaba bien y voló. El resto de la bandada los siguió y Falcon se unió a ellos en el cielo para hablar un poco más de la zona. Tal vez se perdió algunos paisajes agradables?

Lo que los tres niños no sabían es que un Spearow acudió a su líder de rebaño para contarle la situación.

"¡Finalmente, llevó años llegar hasta aquí!" Ash estiró sus miembros bajo la lluvia como si no le importara en absoluto. Era duradero y su aura le impedía resfriarse.

Gary solo negó con la cabeza y Spearow, que se quedó sobre su hombro, soltó otro suspiro.

Los tres niños sus entrantes ya estaban acostumbrados y Pikachu estaba demasiado ocupado absorbiendo rayos para su entrenamiento. Spearow todavía no podía creer que el pequeño ratón fuera tan poderoso, pero después de que Ash explicara por qué lo hicieron, el Spearow lo entendió.

Sabían muy buenos métodos de entrenamiento. Tal vez puedan decirle al líder a algunos de ellos para que puedan proteger su territorio.

"Está bien, ¡ven fuera, Gyarados!" Leaf llamó al recientemente capturado Gyarados, que apareció en el lago con un alegre rugido.

"¡ _Gracias por traerme aquí! Espero que no haya demasiados problemas_ " _,_ al verlos tan mojados debido a su danza natural de la lluvia durante la furia, entristeció que los Gyarados les hicieran esto a niños tan amables.

"Está bien Gyarados. A menudo hicimos esto en el océano. Sabemos que tu tipo es en gran parte incomprendido y que has justificado razones para enojarte con los humanos". Ash le dijo a los Gyarados que dejaran de sentirse culpables. Gary simplemente asintió con el razonamiento de Ash y Leaf levantó su pokéball.

"No tengas miedo de este rayo. La luz azul indica que estás siendo liberado, ¿de acuerdo?" Leaf sonrió a los Gyarados, quienes asintieron y pronto fueron blanco de una luz azul. Después de hacerlo, Leaf abrió el pokéball y Gyarados no fue devuelto.

"Allí, eres libre de irte", soltó una risita cuando los Gyarados movieron la cabeza felizmente hacia ellos y le lamieron la mejilla con cuidado. Definitivamente fue feliz así.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon el gran grito de un par de Fearow.

Falcon, que se quedó con el Spearow, pronto se unió a Ash y Pikachu se acercó instantáneamente a ellos. Ya absorbió suficientes rayos y si una o dos bandadas querían combatirlo ahora ... _Buena suerte_ .

Los tres niños y un curioso Gyarados miraron hacia arriba para ver a dos Fearow volando hacia ellos. Eran grandes, muy grandes para su especie y definitivamente experimentados si las cicatrices eran algo por lo que pasar.

" _Ustedes tres son los que_ desean _que una de nuestras bandadas se una a ustedes_ " _,_ dijo el primer Fearow. Este tenía un pico más grande y definitivamente era el líder. Miró a Gary, de quien le había hablado el Spearow. " _Veo que no tienes miedo. Me alegra que hayas ... ¿Cómo lo llaman los humanos de nuevo?_ " El Fearow se volvió hacia su amigo, quien se rió entre dientes.

" _Dicen que si una persona no tiene miedo en tal situación, tiene 'bolas de acero' o algo así_ " _._

" _Ah sí_ " _._

Ahora Ash, que entendía esto, se estaba riendo en el suelo casi histérico. La suciedad no se adhirió a su cuerpo debido a que una pequeña capa de aura lo impidió, pero mientras se reía, se lo explicó a Gary que tenía un leve rubor en la cara. "Cállate Ash", refunfuñó.

Fearow miró a los tres niños con aprobación en sus ojos. " _Eres digno. Me gustaría que pelearas contra uno de nuestros Spearow más fuertes, el que conociste antes. Él está bastante cerca de la evolución y emprender un viaje será una buena experiencia_ " _._

Spearow, que estaba en el hombro de Gary, se puede entender si sus ojos se ensancharon y dejó escapar un graznido de sorpresa.

Gary sonrió mientras volvía la cabeza hacia el Spearow. "Bueno, no me importaría que te unas a mi equipo. Estás muy tranquilo y recogido, algo que aprecio. ¿Supongo que lo haremos de la manera tradicional en una batalla?"

Spearow miró al niño que estaba con él durante las últimas horas antes de asentir. Le gustó la idea y este entrenador fue muy competente. ¡No se quejaría con la bendición de su líder!

Ash se levantó ahora mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas. Siempre tuvo este humor desordenado ... Nadie entendía por qué pero era peor en el pasado. Al menos ahora era menos, pero escuchar a un par de Fearow hablar sobre la referencia de _cierto juego_ lo hizo reírse .

"Voy a juzgar la batalla si eso está bien. ¿Qué tal si te quedas y miras, Gyarados? Será una experiencia para ver una batalla adecuada. No creo que veas muchos en ese lago como un Magikarp "

Gyarados asintió y los tipos de vuelo cercanos asintieron con la cabeza. Este Gyarados estaba bien y hablarán sobre su territorio más tarde. Quizás el lago también se pueda manejar con él. Esa es una muy buena idea. _El líder está algo contento con los tres niños. A pesar de que uno de los suyos atacaba a su compañero, estos tres le traían buena suerte_ .

"Entonces comencemos. ¡ **Esta es una batalla uno-a-uno entre Gary Oak y Spearow! ¡Llama a tu pokémon!** "

Gary asintió y miró a Umbreon, que sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo. Al ver por qué, como Gyarados puede aprender de Wartortle, sacó su bola azul.

"¡Vamos, Wartortle!" De él salió un Wartortle muy grande. Un muy buen espécimen de su especie, ya que soltó un gruñido y aterrizó. Al ver el objetivo, Wartortle asintió con respeto. Este Spearow tenía algo de experiencia.

Spearow devolvió el movimiento de la cabeza antes de comenzar con un ataque Leer, seguido por Quick Attack, un movimiento de huevo.

Wartortle se detuvo cuando Gary tomó el mando. "Retiro y giro rápido". Wartortle se retiró a su caparazón que luego se endureció antes de girar a gran velocidad. Como si se tratara de una batalla aérea, Wartortle se encontró con el Spearow en el aire con un Rapid Spin muy bien colocado.

El giro fue en realidad el truco después de un retiro. Al hacerlo, podría cancelar otro movimiento que es Quick Attack y Leer ahora era inútil.

Fearow, en la distancia, estuvo de acuerdo con este movimiento. Fue una muy buena idea táctica.

"¡Sal y usa una pistola de agua!" Gary no dejaría que el Spearow escapara tan fácilmente. Wartortle salió de su caparazón sin marearse y disparó una gran pistola de agua presurizada en el Spearow.

Spearow, que estaba mareado, recibió el golpe pero se congeló en el aire antes de gruñir y usar la persecución. La energía oscura rodeó al Spearow mientras volaba en el Wartortle que ahora no tenía defensa y fue enviado volando de regreso al suelo.

"Wartortle, sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar eso, incluso sin defensa. Aura Sphere", Ash se volvió con una cara de sorpresa hacia Gary que tenía una sonrisa petulante para él. ¡Él no sabía que Wartortle podría incluso aprender ese movimiento de huevo!

Parece que el movimiento fue una buena idea, ya que un gran orbe azul fue enviado volando en el Spearow. Mientras que la Esfera de Aura no era perfecta, estaba bloqueada en el objetivo e incluso cuando el Spearow trató de esquivarla, golpeó de frente.

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió antes de que Spearow cayera al suelo, inconsciente. Fue una buena batalla, pero Spearow no se había centrado en su defensa.

"¡Está bien! ¡Aquí vamos!" Gary arrojó su bola azul de adoración al Spearow que estaba absorto en ella. ¡Sin siquiera moverse, la pelota dejó escapar un 'Ping'! lo que significa que fue capturado.

"¡ **El ganador de esta batalla es Gary Oak! ¡Ha capturado el Spearow, felicitaciones!** "

El pokémon circundante gritó en respeto por la batalla y el espectáculo. Fue muy bien peleado y, a pesar del hecho de que Spearow estuvo cerca de evolucionar, muchos mostraron que no se habían centrado tanto en la defensa como en la ofensiva. Fearow recurrió a su rebaño y les dijo que lo hicieran la próxima vez antes de volar al entrenador que atrapó a Spearow.

Sin embargo, ver lo que hizo el muchacho sorprendió al Fearow. Gary llamó a Spearow y comenzó a usar pulso de curación sobre él, haciendo que las pequeñas heridas desaparecieran por completo. Spearow, que estaba simplemente inconsciente antes, se despertó para entonces.

"Fue una buena batalla, Spearow. Conozco un menú de capacitación que te beneficiará muy bien. Te escanearé cuando lleguemos a Viridian City para ver qué movimientos sabes y qué vamos a hacer", explicó Gary. el Spearow asintió con respeto. Era un Wartortle muy fuerte y el hecho de que sabía que Aura Sphere le había hecho volar la cabeza.

Gary se volvió hacia Fearow con una mirada inquisitiva y Ash caminó hacia ellos como el traductor que se conoce como. " _Gracias por sanarlo después de la captura. Spearow, sé que estás cerca de la evolución, pero quiero que sepas que te deseo suerte en tu viaje. Vuelve en algún momento y muéstrame tu progreso, ¿de acuerdo?_ "

Spearow asintió ansiosamente antes de saltar sobre el hombro de Gary, ya que es su nueva percha. Gentilmente mordió al oído de Gary, haciendo que el chico soltara una risa infantil.

Fearow y el pokémon que los rodea solo se rieron. ¡El niño podría actuar como un niño!

Gyarados asintió con respeto mientras giraba, pero un grito del segundo Fearow lo detuvo. El segundo Fearow se acercó y comenzó a discutir algunas ideas que interesaban a los Gyarados.

Gary se volvió hacia su pokémon con una sonrisa. "Gran batalla Wartortle. Has hecho bien en la práctica de Aura Sphere y sin dudas Ashy-boy querrá pistas". Wartortle comenzó a reírse mientras era devuelto a su pokéball.

Ash hizo un puchero algo infantil mientras los tres niños se paraban frente al Fearow. Falcon voló desde el cielo y aterrizó junto a ellos y Pikachu ahora colgó del hombro de Ash.

" _Haciéndonos ver una batalla tan grande, me gustaría ofrecerles que los traigan a la ciudad de Viridian. Es un buen momento para practicar._ Llevaré a _uno de ustedes",_ ofreció Fearow con su equivalente de sonrisa. Los niños en cuestión asintieron con una sonrisa feliz. ¡Volar es increíble!

El segundo Fearow escuchó la idea y asintió con la cabeza al primero antes de terminar y decirle a Gyarados que regresara más tarde para terminar la charla. Gyarados rugió de acuerdo antes de adentrarse en el lago y comenzar una práctica como la chica se lo dijo. _No puedo dejar de entrenar_ !

Gary finalmente se fue con el líder, Leaf se subió al segundo Fearow y Ash se aferró a Falcon. Los tres se adentraron en los cielos mientras el cielo se despejaba y, mientras subían, se les unió un Pokémon con el que nunca antes habían soñado encontrarse.

 **Ho-oh** .

En Johto, la ciudad de Ecruteak era un hombre con una capa de moda y una, en muchas mujeres su opinión, estúpido peinado. Estaba investigando a los tres sabuesos como un loco una vez más en su sueño para capturar a Suicune, ¡o tal vez a la propia Ho-oh!

Fue entonces cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar. ¡Ho-oh regresó! ¡Ho-oh vuelve al mundo pokémon y se deja conocer!

Se escucharon muchos aplausos y los rugidos de los tres sabuesos resonaron por toda la ciudad de Ecruteak.

Por alguna razón, Eusine sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo. Algo muy importante

 _¿Por qué estaba Ho-oh?_

" **Hola, niños pequeños. Veo que están comenzando su viaje** ", una voz similar a la de una mujer y sonaba muy madura.

Los pokémon de los alrededores se sorprendieron de que un Pokémon estuviera en su presencia, ¡pero parecía que esos tres niños habían sido bendecidos o algo así!

Nidorina y Umbreon fueron devueltos antes de emprender el vuelo, pero Pikachu no pudo evitar mirar asombrados.

"Lady Ho-oh", comenzó Ash mientras miraba el Fénix legendario. "¿Por qué estás aquí en Kanto, y mucho menos hablando con nosotros?"

" **Fufufu, tales inocencia. Es debido a que están destinados a ser el elegido. Usted ahorrará muchos de mi pokémon legendario compañero en el futuro como es su destino. Vine a ver cómo estás y verte tan crecido, me tiene que dejar un regalo para usted y sus amigos** " **.**

Ash, Gary y Leaf solo podían mirar con asombro. Parece que Ash realmente nació para ser un maestro, pero lo logrará al final es la pregunta que muchos preguntarían. Sintiendo el peso de lo que acaba de decir, Ash casi dudó en hablar, pero pronto encontró su determinación nuevamente.

"Ya veo. Si eso es lo que se espera de mí, no te decepcionaré, señora Ho-oh", la voz de Ash estaba llena de determinación. "¿Pero qué nos regalarás?"

" **Ah, tanta curiosidad. Asegúrate de guardarlo en el futuro. Muchos legendarios son temperamentales en estos días, pero me alegro de que estés conmigo. Les daré a cada uno de ustedes un saco especial con lo que se conoce como 'Ceniza Sagrada'. ,** "Ash gruñó un poco. ¿Por qué estaba basado en su nombre? Ho-oh no pudo evitar reírse y continuar, " **Pero quiero darle a cada uno de ustedes una de mis plumas. Estas son conocidas como Rainbow Wings. En el futuro, cuando visiten a Johto, vengan a mi torre con esto y yo aparecerá de nuevo. Veré tu progreso como entrenador y discutiremos desde allí** " **.**

Los tres niños solo podían guardar silencio mientras se les entregaban grandes sacos de Ceniza Sagrada y cada uno recibía una pluma. La pluma de Gary y Ash se adhirió a su collar y Leaf la recibió en su pendiente. Parece que los accesorios fueron perfectos para tal cosa.

"Muchas gracias, señora Ho-oh!" Los tres niños hablaron al unísono. Ash no tuvo que traducir ya que Ho-oh habló a través de la telepatía. Los Pokémon vecinos permanecieron en silencio mientras volaban con los legendarios y simplemente captaron su poderosa presencia.

" **No hay problema, niños. Les bendigo a cada uno de ustedes en su viaje para encontrar lo que sueñan. Emoción, amistad, felicidad, etc. Les deseo lo mejor. Que nos veamos en el futuro** " **.** Dijo suavemente y Ash no pudo evitar tomar una fotografía de Ho-oh primero.

"Espera, antes de irte ... ¿Estás bien si le envío una foto al profesor Oak? Estoy seguro de que le encantará descubrir que has reaparecido para nosotros," Ash sabía de las leyendas y por eso le pidió a estar seguro. Ho-oh simplemente dejó escapar otra risa mientras voló más y más.

" **Está bien, joven Elegido. Sam tiene su propia experiencia con legendarios pero nunca me ha conocido. Estoy seguro de que esta imagen le dará una prueba de que estás diciendo la verdad sobre mí. Ahora, ten un día agradable, niños. Miedo, Entiendo su situación, pero tenga cuidado con los niños más pequeños. No quiero que un Pokémon sea "abatido" por herir a niños pequeños y posiblemente paralizar o terminar con sus vidas.**

Fearow asintió a sus palabras mientras la miraban irse. Volando sobre el arcoiris.

 _Verdaderamente, Ho-oh es lo que se conoce como el Fin de la Tormenta. La lluvia terminó por completo y se separó de ella cuando se fue._

Después de su humilde experiencia de ver a un legendario _en su primer día, nada menos_ llegaron a la ciudad de Viridian y agradecieron al tipo volador pokémon por ayudarlos.

Pronto entraron al centro Pokémon. Parece que Jenny permaneció en silencio después de ver a tantos Fearow y Spearow y no se atrevió a hacerlo. No es como si creyera que los humanos son traídos por ellos o algo así.

"Enfermera Joy", comenzó Gary mientras se acercaba al trío. "¿Puedes curar a nuestro Pokémon? No tienen heridas, pero lo harán unos minutos en la máquina de recuperación".

La enfermera Joy sonrió amablemente a los niños. "Por supuesto. Mientras esperan, ¿alguno de ustedes se inscribirá en el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon este año?"

Gary y Ash sonrieron mientras sostenían su Pokédex. En la pantalla se colocó el símbolo de la liga, así como su tarjeta de entrenador de profesor junior, por lo que los servicios son gratuitos para uno y ya están registrados.

Leaf simplemente mostró el suyo para el servicio gratuito.

"Only Leaf aquí no se unirá pero nos hemos registrado, sí". Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza a la enfermera Joy.

La enfermera se rió a cambio, dándoles una sonrisa suave. "Ustedes tres están seguros. No los he visto a los tres desde hace un tiempo, ¿cómo ha sido todo?"

Los cuatro comenzaron a charlar y hablar sobre su progreso y estudiar con el profesor Oak.

 _¿Cómo conocían a esta enfermera? Bien…_

 **[Flashback: Inicio]**

"Ash, ¡sabes que es estúpido estar en el bosque sin ningún Pokémon!" Gary llamó a Ash, quien simplemente siguió caminando sin ningún temor. Él conocía el Pokémon circundante de todos modos.

"Oh cálmate Gary, no es que no conozcamos a ninguno de ellos. ¿Verdad, Raticate?" Ash le preguntó a uno de los Raticate que estaban cerca de un árbol y asintió a cambio. Sabían del niño después de todo.

Gary dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ahora tenían 9 años y aún no habían recibido un Pokémon, pero Ash en toda su gloria siguió caminando después de haber escuchado un pokémon llorar de dolor.

Fue entonces cuando los dos vieron a un Chansey herido. Todavía era muy joven y parecía estar cubierto de heridas por lo que parecía ser una pelea ... ¡y una huella de un pie humano estaba en su cuerpo ?!

Ash y Gary fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron la Chansey antes de que Ash corriera hacia ella y comenzara a usar pequeños pulsos de curación. Todavía no era bueno con ellos y Gary hizo lo mismo para ayudarla lo mejor que pudieron. Solo podían cerrar las heridas y no curarla por completo.

"¡Raticate, llama a Machop! ¡Necesitamos llevarla al centro Pokémon!"

Raticate, en la distancia, asintió con un grito de _'_ ¡ _Roger_ !' y se fue a gran velocidad con Quick Attack. Unos minutos después, un Machop corría en su dirección con una cara decidida.

"Machop, ¿puedes llevarla con nosotros al Centro Pokémon en la ciudad de Viridian?" Ash le preguntó a su amigo de lucha que gruñó y asintió. Su cara mostraba disgusto en la huella de un humano y las heridas secas.

Recogiendo el Chansey, los muchachos se fueron a la ciudad de Viridian.

"¡Enfermera Joy!" Dos muchachos gritaron preocupados. Leaf no estaba con ellos hoy porque ella estaba con su familia.

Una joven enfermera con cabello rosado se dio la vuelta y sonrió suavemente antes de ver a la Chansey transportada por un Machop. Ella instantáneamente corrió hacia ellos. "¡¿Que pasó?!"

"Escuché un grito de un Pokémon", Ash habló primero y tomó la iniciativa, "así que investigué y vi a esta Chansey herida. Machop aquí también es salvaje, pero le pedí que la llevara hasta aquí".

La enfermera Joy asintió con una expresión seria. "Llévala a la sala de emergencias".

 **[Flashback: Fin]**

"¡ _Ash, Gary! ¡La hoja también!"_ dos alegres gritos de pokémon se escucharon cuando un gran Machoke y un Chansey se acercaron a los niños. Por supuesto, Ash los entendió.

"¡Hola Chansey! Woah, Machoke, entrenaste bien". Ash miró la evolución de Machop que se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado. Fue Ash quien lo ayudó después de todo.

" _Entrené duro y ahora somos el Pokémon de Joy. Protejo el centro mientras que Chansey la ayuda"._ Machoke les contó la situación y los tres niños sonrieron. Bueno, los otros dos después de la traducción de Ash.

"Me alegra oír que Machoke! Hablemos después de una comida, tengo hambre", murmuró Ash frotándose el estómago que dejó escapar un gruñido digno de un Pyroar.

Los cuatro humanos y sus pokémon se rieron.

"¡ _Siempre el mismo Ash!"_ Dijo Pikachu alegremente mientras saltaba al área de comedor. Los otros siguieron mientras la enfermera Joy tomaba un pequeño descanso y dejaba que su asistente se hiciera cargo.

Tuvieron una comida agradable mientras hablaban sobre sus aventuras hasta el momento y Machoke casi escupió su comida después de ver una foto de Ho-oh. La enfermera Joy simplemente se quedó sin aliento y Chansey se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. ¡Son Ash, Gary y Leaf! ¡Esos tres siempre tienen sus aventuras!

Por supuesto, después de la comida fueron a llamar al profesor para averiguar qué sucedió. Ignorando las actividades de Fearow como Oak estaba acostumbrado a que los tres pudieran hacerlo y el hecho de que un Gyarados ahora vivía en la Ruta 01, comenzaron a hablar sobre Ho-oh.

"¡Así que profesor! ¡Nos encontramos con Ho-oh!" Ash dijo alegremente en la pantalla del teléfono. Oak hizo una toma correcta y miró a Ash. "¿De qué estás hablando Ash? ¡Ho-oh no se ha visto por siglos!"

"Son verdaderos abuelos. Mira una foto reciente que Ash subió a tu computadora", explicó Gary con voz tranquila y una sonrisa. Sabía que su abuelo estaría feliz con la imagen.

Muy pronto, una imagen que hizo Ash reveló el Ho-oh en toda su gloria. Oak no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente.

"¡Gracias, ustedes tres! ¡Ho-oh no se ha visto desde edades! ¿Cómo es que lo conocieron?"

"La conocimos después de volar en Spearow. Ella mencionó a Ash como la Elegida o algo así y nos dio regalos", explicó Leaf por qué mientras le tendía su saco de Ceniza Sagrada y mostraba el Ala Arco Iris que recibió. Oak asintió ansiosamente al escuchar esta información.

"Ella mencionó que conoceré muchos legendarios para salvarlos o ayudarlos", dijo Ash mientras parecía serio. Esta fue una conversación seria después de todo. Oak pareció ponerse más serio después de que mencionó eso.

"Hmm ... voy a hacer un seguimiento de todas las actividades legendarias. Ustedes tres solo asegúrense de estar en sus viajes y diviértanse. Mencionaré cualquier cosa si escucho acerca de los legendarios, ¿lo entienden?" Dijo Oak con voz seria. Él no dejaría que los niños soportaran una carga después de todo.

"¡Sí señor!" Tres voces dijeron en sincronía ya que pronto hablaron sobre algunas cosas menores y finalizaron la llamada.

La conversación con su madre / tía fue más o menos la misma y dijo que cuando se encuentran con Ho-oh tienen que traer una ofrenda.

Terminando la llamada, los tres niños se encogieron de hombros y se acostaron. La ropa gastada que se mojó simplemente ingresó a la secadora mientras se ponían sus respectivos pijamas y entraban a su habitación compartida. _¿Qué? ¿Dos niños y una niña? ¡Son niños y cambian en el baño, por separado!_

Fue cuando Ash estaba discutiendo algunas cosas con Pikachu y aún no se había ido a dormir que se cortó la electricidad.

"Pi, ¿qué está pasando?" Ash preguntó en voz baja. Umbreon se despertó después de escuchar algunos pequeños choques como si algo se abriera con fuerza y despertó a su entrenador. Nidorina hizo lo mismo a la hoja.

"Parece que estamos cometiendo un robo", dijo Gary mientras se ponía de pie. No le importaba caminar descalzo para que los tres salieran silenciosamente de su habitación sin hacer ruido hasta que divisaron a dos humanos y un Meowth.

"¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije James, este lugar tendrá innumerables pokémon raros!" Jessie le dijo a su compañero que dudó un poco. Este es un centro pokémon, básicamente robarán pokémon _herido_ .

James dejó escapar un suspiro. "Si eso es lo que dices, Jessie. Sigo diciendo que no vale la pena".

A Meowth no le gustó ni un poco, pero estuvo de acuerdo con Jessie. Ella siempre amenazaba con capturarlo si no seguía su orden. "Sí, hagamos dis".

Tres niños casi se quedan sin aliento cuando escucharon eso, pero fue entonces cuando el trío los vio saltar y correr hacia Nurse Joy. Llamaron a un Koffing y Ekans para amenazarla.

"¡Somos de Team Rocket!" Gritaron cuando los entrenadores cercanos comenzaron a caminar hacia arriba y jadearon ante la vista. Vieron que la enfermera Joy estaba siendo manejada así, pero lo que no sabían era que Machoke estaba tan silencioso como un fantasma.

"¡Entregar el pokémon en este centro, todos ellos! ¡Esos niños también son sus Pokémon!" Jessie gritó una orden cuando la enfermera Joy lo negó ferozmente, mencionando que solo el pokémon herido estaba aquí.

Fue entonces cuando Jessie hizo una tontería. Ella abofeteó a Nurse Joy y le dijo que lo hiciera de todos modos.

Ese fue también el momento en que Meowth notó a un Machoke en las sombras.

.. Ese también fue el momento en que vio los ojos rojos. Además de otro par de rojo brillante, un par de brillantes azules y chispas que vienen de detrás de la puerta a las salas de descanso.

"Meowth. Esos no se van a ser felices", murmuró mientras miraba hacia abajo. Él no quería hacer esto, pero parece que iba a recibir un golpe.

Ash, con algunas habilidades menores desbloqueadas mientras se enojaba, podía ver una mancha pura dentro de Jessie. El pokémon no tenía ninguno, ni siquiera los que hablaban Meowth y James tenían mucho menos.

" _Maaachooooooke!"_ Un Machoke rugió y corrió hacia Jessie con un Mega Punch completamente cargado. Ekans saltó para proteger a su entrenador y tomó la cabeza de golpe solo para ser atacada con Jessie y ambos fueron noqueados.

Fue entonces cuando una onda de trueno sucedió y paralizó a James y su Koffing ... Espera, ¿esa cosa dejó escapar el gas?

"¡BAJAR!" Ash gritó con prisa cuando todos se pusieron a cubierto y saltaron. Meowth fue lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlo también antes de que ocurriera la explosión.

Sí, esa chispa de electricidad pareció tener un efecto en el pokémon de gas y estalló rápidamente y tomó una gran parte del edificio junto con James, Jessie y su Pokémon.

Eso fue también lo que despertó a todos en el área cercana.

Ash, al ver que el Meowth rápidamente le ordenaba a Pikachu usar onda de trueno sobre él también.

"Entonces, el Equipo Rocket decidió robar este centro ..." Murmuró Gary mientras él y Umbreon caminaban con Ash hacia el Meowth. Era obvio que el pokémon estaba aterrorizado de lo que podría suceder mientras intentaba escabullirse.

Una pena que la mayoría de sus instintos de batalla ya no existieran, pero podrían recuperarse.

Ash vio esto y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Este Meowth es un pokémon perfecto y él no ... Espera.

"¿Chicos? Déjenme", dijo Ash mientras caminaba hacia Meowth y se agachó.

"¿Qué, twerp? ¿Gon 'se ríe de mí?" El Meowth era hostil y eso es de esperar. Los entrenadores cercanos tenían curiosidad y la enfermera Joy simplemente sonrió. Esto era Ash después de todo.

Ash negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué estás con ellos?" Preguntó Ash mientras miraba a Meowth. Meowth suspiró y miró hacia abajo, decidiendo ir con la verdad. No es necesario actuar duro, ya que solo se lastimará.

"Fui encontrado por Team Rocket después de caminar por las ciudades. Como podía hablar, Jessie y James a menudo me obligaban a acompañarme. No fui capturado por eso, aunque desde que discutí, ni siquiera dijera una palabra si lo hicieran, pero Jessie a menudo me amenazaba de todos modos. Necesitaba un lugar para vivir y comida, así que ... me uní a ellos ", explicó honestamente el Meowth. Esta vez en perfecto inglés, Ash frunció el ceño.

El ceño fruncido pronto cambió en una sonrisa amable. "Bueno, veo un pokémon muy bueno. Puedo ver un montón de potencial sin explotar a medida que aprendiste a moverte sobre dos pies. Eso es algo que muy pocos Meowth saben que sabes", Ash habló en voz baja mientras movía la mano para acariciar al Meowth.

Meowth estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Ash lo hizo. _¿Fue ese chico tan amable con él después de escuchar que se unió al Equipo Rocket?_

Ash pensó en muchas cosas antes de asentir. "¿Qué tal si te unes a mí?" Ash preguntó y llamó la atención de todos. No esperaban que el chico hiciera eso. Incluso Meowth no podía creerlo.

"¿Me tienes a mí? ¿Algún gato callejero que es parte del Equipo Rocket?" Meowth preguntó en voz baja, mirando a Ash.

Ash simplemente sonrió amablemente al Pokémon Gato. "Por supuesto. Me ocuparé de ti, te entrenaré y te convertiré en una de las más fuertes de tu especie. ¿Cómo suena eso, Meowth? No te obligaré a evolucionar tampoco si no quieres".

Mientras que muchos entrenadores admiraban al niño, tuvieron que fruncir el ceño ante la idea de que Team Rocket pokémon se uniera a él ... pero eso cambió pronto cuando Meowth comenzó a llorar y fue recuperado con un Paralyze Heal.

"Yo ... yo ... Me encantaría, señor. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" Meowth preguntó con esperanza en su voz. Un humano simplemente le pidió que se uniera a su equipo, le prometió buena comida y atención, además de entrenamiento. Él no lo forzaría a evolucionar tampoco.

"Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Mi sueño es ser maestra. ¿Me ayudarás a lograrlo, Meowth?" Ash preguntó mientras tendía una mano.

Meowth miró los ojos rojos del chico antes de que algo se despertara en él. Su naturaleza, sus verdaderos deseos, su voluntad de ayudar al niño después de que él le ofreció la oportunidad de alejarse del Equipo Rocket.

"Sí. Te ayudaré", dijo Meowth esta vez con determinación. _Las payasadas de Ash vuelven a atacar._

 _Por lo tanto, Meowth se unió a Ash con su familia._


	3. Chapter 3

Había sido toda una noche, pero después de una buena noche de sueño, los Pallet Town Prodigies se habían levantado y dejaron salir a todos sus pokémon en el área de entrenamiento del Centro Pokémon para el entrenamiento de hoy.

"¿Qué pasa jefe?" Meowth preguntó mientras bostezaba. Parece que todavía estaba en las actividades de cohete si no se había despertado por completo.

"Estamos comenzando su entrenamiento ... Después de un análisis rápido de cuáles son sus habilidades. El pokédex puede ver qué tipo de habilidades tiene, qué género es y qué movimientos tiene. ¿Quiere ver?" Ash sonrió a Meowth, que parecía interesado en saber qué podía hacer. Él todavía tiene que entrenar después de todo. ¡Él le prometió a Ash!

"¡Claro! Yo soy un juego. ¿Y los otros?" Meowth preguntó mientras miraba detrás de él.

Pikachu parecía estar entrenando su cola por algo, Fletchinder estaba practicando su brasa que en realidad salía como bolas de fuego en lugar de pequeñas brasas, Umbreon practicaba ataque de fiebre y desaparecía de vez en cuando, Wartortle parece estar practicando Viento helado para convertirlo en hielo Beam y Blizzard más tarde, Spearow recibió instrucciones de Gary hasta que estuvo volando y comenzó a hacer maniobras aéreas, Nidorina estaba entrenando Bite para el entrenamiento futuro Crunch, Ivysaur estaba practicando Vine Whip para Power Whip y un Swablu que no había visto antes - En realidad, Swablu estaba durmiendo todo el tiempo porque estaba cansada y por eso no apareció antes, estaba usando Disarming Voice.

"Bueno, puedes verlo por ti mismo. Pikachu está entrenando para Iron Tail, que aprenderás después de dominar todos los movimientos que sabes ahora, Fletchinder está entrenando a Ember para Lanzallamas y el resto es bastante obvio," Ash realmente no iba a explica a los demás su entrenamiento.

Meowth asintió con la cabeza. Ver todos estos trenes pokémon lo puso celoso. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes en vez de solo perder el tiempo y comer?

"Sé que necesito mucho trabajo, pero cuídenme", dijo Meowth con seriedad mientras miraba a su nuevo entrenador. Ash simplemente sonrió.

"Comenzamos con pesas especiales", Ash mencionó mientras revisaba su bolsa. Era un traje pequeño que obligaba a uno a usar sus músculos para moverse. "Acostúmbrate a esto primero antes de comenzar. Mientras tanto, te escanearé".

Al abrir su pokédex, activó la función de escaneo en Meowth. Fue a escanear detalles, no el básico que también revela información básica de la especie.

Nombre: Meowth

Especie: Meowth

Rasgos especiales: camina en dos pies, habla humana

Nivel estimado por el sistema dex: 14

Género masculino

Capacidad: Técnico

Capacidad oculta: Unnerve - ( **Bloqueado** )

Movimientos conocidos: Scratch, Growl, Bite, Fake Out, Fury Swipes

Movimientos especialmente enseñados:

Movimientos del huevo (s): Ayuda ( **Bloqueado** ), Hipnosis ( **Bloqueado** )

 _Tipo de poder oculto: Psíquico_

Ash silbó, completamente impresionado. "El poder oculto psíquico es bueno para tu debilidad tipo pelea. La asistencia es increíble si tengo una fiesta completa y sacas un buen movimiento y la hipnosis es una pesadilla para todos tus enemigos. En realidad, creo que Meowth puede aprender Pesadilla también, que es una buen combo. Tus movimientos son en realidad cosas básicas que aprendes por instinto, así que los dominaremos primero, ¿está bien? "

Meowth asintió mientras luchaba con el nuevo equipo de entrenamiento. Para el entrenamiento, comenzó a forzarse a sí mismo a correr. Ash sonrió ampliamente ante eso - Meowth tomó nota de qué hacer mejor en este momento.

Los tres entrenadores se reunieron cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre el entrenamiento futuro.

"Así que Meowth también tiene habilidades psíquicas, ¿no? La hipnosis es muy útil para capturar pokémon también. False Swipe e Hypnosis debilitarán a un Pokémon para que puedas capturar", dijo Gary después de ver el escaneo y Ash estuvo de acuerdo. En realidad, Ash nunca reveló sus escaneos de Pikachu y Fletchinder, pero tampoco revelaron los de ellos.

Leaf decidió ir primero en su equipo. "Nidorina está practicando para Crunch. Es más fácil cuando todavía es una Nidorina y se puede aprender Poison Fang después. Ivysaur está practicando para Power Whip. Quiere desbloquear su movimiento de huevo. Finalmente, Swablu está practicando sus movimientos para dominarlos".

Ash asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba de su propio equipo. "Pi está aprendiendo los conceptos básicos de Iron Tail, así como varios movimientos para aumentar su potencia o disminuir. Es solo la cuestión de aprender a convertir su cola en hierro y mantenerlo así hasta que lo baje. Falcon está practicando su brasa, que casi se domina. Después viene el Lanzallamas y el Ala de Acero. Meowth primero entrenará su cuerpo, luego sus movimientos y luego comenzaré a enseñarle nuevos movimientos. En realidad, ¿por qué Swablu no está entrenando a su cuerpo? Ash le preguntó a Leaf quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"Swablu es bastante alta especificación por ahora. Decidí entrenar su cuerpo más tarde para hacer que aprenda a volar como lo hiciste con Fletchinder. Dominar los movimientos en este momento es más importante para mí porque necesito varias ventajas".

Gary se rió entre dientes, "Muy típico de ti Leaf, pero es una buena elección". Luego sostuvo su pokédex y comenzó su propio horario de entrenamiento. "Umbreon está entrenando para Feint Attack. Será un regalo de Arceus contra Sabrina si no tiene un tipo de ojo milagroso o diferentes movimientos de las cosas síquicas habituales. Dejaré que Umbreon se haga cargo para que no pueda leer mis movimientos, "Ash y Leaf tenían que estar de acuerdo en que Sabrina podía hacer trampas muy fácilmente. "El siguiente es Wartortle. Estoy entrenando su Icy Wind para aumentar su uso de movimiento tipo hielo en Ice Beam y más tarde en Blizzard. Spearow por ahora está aprendiendo maniobras aéreas para esquivarlo correctamente y luego me centraré en su as aéreo. También le he dado pesos especiales para sus alas, así que en realidad es más lento de lo normal ".

Los tres asintieron antes de mirar su pokédex.

"El Bosque de Viridian es el siguiente al que vamos a ir. Ash quiere comprobar si Froakie todavía está por aquí, estoy interesado en capturar un tipo de agua y Gary probablemente entrenará o buscará un tipo de error único. Lo escuché. puede estar cerca. ¿Viajaremos juntos o lejos el uno del otro? Leaf comenzó la idea de Viridian.

"Lejos el uno del otro", ambos chicos hablaron al unísono mientras asentían. "Necesitamos aprender a viajar a través de los bosques por nuestra cuenta. Ahora cada uno de nosotros tenemos un tipo volador para que nos guíen el uno al otro. Diablos, Ash ya puede volar en su Fletchinder". Gary habló con una sonrisa. "No puedo esperar a que evolucionen Spearow y Swablu. Podremos volar, lo que es una gran ayuda para nuestro entrenamiento y tiempo de viaje. Aunque me gusta caminar y hacerlo a mi propio ritmo cuando tenemos un año, volando alrededor en caso de emergencias y tal es la mejor manera de hacerlo ".

Leaf soltó una risita mientras soñaba con Altaria, mullida y celestial. Definitivamente le gustaba la idea de ser dueña de un tipo de dragón también.

Ash solo sonrió cuando supo por experiencia que volar es increíble.

"Así que tenemos nuestros planes establecidos. Preparemos la comida de crecimiento especial para nuestro pokémon de hoy", Ash cambió el tema para que puedan comenzar a preparar comida especial para su pokémon. Debían ser deliciosos y buenos para su crecimiento; de lo contrario, nunca se volverían fuertes. Pokéchow es más o menos durante los viajes, pero cuando están en un centro o entre ellos pueden cocinar para el pokémon.

"¡Ese entrenamiento es duro! Sin embargo, me siento muy bien por alguna razón", murmuró Meowth mientras colgaba del otro hombro de Ash. Al ver cómo Meowth solía caminar, se colgó del otro hombro de Ash con Pikachu a su lado.

" _Lo sé. El entrenamiento puede ser muy difícil y estar feliz de que no estés con Dragonite al principio. Sin embargo, hiciste bien en tu primer día. La razón por la que te sientes bien es por la comida que hacen y Nurse Joy te restaura después del entrenamiento, haciendo que tu cuerpo se adapte instantáneamente a las cosas nuevas. Poco a poco se vuelve más y más difícil hasta que Ash dice que puedes dominar tus movimientos. No te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace_ "explicó Pikachu a Meowth, viendo que él es el ' líder 'del equipo de Ash. Umbreon estaba haciendo lo mismo con Spearow.

El grupo no tardó en llegar a la entrada del bosque. Podían escuchar chillidos y gritos que eran inquietantemente familiares para esa chica de cabello naranja con los Gyarados, pero viendo cómo se equivocó la última vez que no iban a molestarse.

"Esto me recuerda ... Spearow, no ataques a estos tipos", Ash miró a Spearow quien asintió. Ash luego silbó ruidosamente cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito de un pájaro pokémon y muy pronto un Pidgeot voló hacia ellos.

"Hola Pidgeot. ¿Cómo está tu rebaño en Viridian Forest? Además, no ataques a Spearow, ahora es parte del equipo de Gary". Ash lo mencionó ya que Pidgeot estaba mirando al Spearow como si lo conociera de algún lado. _Ah, rebaños rivales_ .

" _Todo está bien, Ash. Hemos estado muy bien desde que nos enseñaste algunos movimientos. Veo que conoces a nuestro rebaño rival",_ con eso dijo que Pidgeot se volvió completamente hacia el Spearow y asintió con respeto. _"Me he reunido con el Fearow y él te ha mencionado. Hemos hecho las paces porque queremos proteger nuestros territorios. Si bien tenemos toneladas de bayas, por eso las traemos de vez en cuando, nos pueden ayudar ... otros tipos de comida "._

Spearow asintió a cambio, mostrando respeto por el pájaro gigante. No sabía que su entrenador estaba familiarizado con su bandada rival y todavía quería un Fearow. Hizo al Spearow feliz por dentro.

"Es genial escuchar eso", dijo Gary después de que Ash tradujera todo. El Pidgeot tenía paciencia ya que sabía sobre el regalo de Ash. "¿Puedes ayudarnos?"

Pidgeot parpadeó antes de inclinar la cabeza con curiosidad. " _¿Qué puedo ayudarte a desear, Gary?_ " Habló con curiosidad. Ash lo tradujo nuevamente antes de que Gary sonriera. "Estoy buscando un tipo de ataque de pokémon fuerte. Tal vez un Scyther? Ash está buscando a ese rumorado Froakie para ver si está interesado en unirse a su equipo y acompañarlo en su viaje, mientras que Leaf también parece interesado en un tipo de agua pokémon. "

Pidgeot asintió lentamente antes de decidir hablar sobre las situaciones. " _Hay algunos enjambres de Scyther alrededor. Puedo traerte para pedir la oportunidad de conseguir uno. Leaf y Ash pueden ir juntos ya que Frogadier, la forma evolucionada de Froakie, se queda con los otros tipos de agua. Debo advertirte. Los Scyther aquí son más feroces que en la Zona Safari y Frogadier no le gusta mucho a los humanos_ " _._

Ash lo tradujo nuevamente y Gary asintió. Fue una buena idea ir con esto, así que felizmente regresó a Umbreon antes de dejar que Spearow volara junto a Pidgeot y se fue con ellos. Poco después, un Pidgeotto descendió para guiar a Ash y a Leaf.

"Bueno, Leaf, tenemos beneficios de ayudar a Pokémon cerca ¿eh?" Ash rió suavemente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Hubo muchos tipos de errores y algunos Beedrill los miraban antes de seguir su camino. Ash era un espectáculo familiar para que no lo atacaran a él ni a sus amigos.

"Sí, ¿quién sabía que teníamos tales beneficios ayudándolos?" Leaf sonrió ampliamente.

" _¿Con qué los_ ayudaste _?_ " Preguntaron Pikachu y Nidorina al mismo tiempo, así que Ash decidió responder. "Bueno, ya conoces nuestro proyecto de enciclopedia. Empezamos a pensar mucho sobre qué movimientos Pidgeot puede aprender y el dex mencionó que realmente alcanzan velocidades mach. ¿Por qué solo pueden aprender Quick Attack? Luego encontramos formas de hacerlos capaces de usar Extremespeed y a cambio, obtuve permiso para quedarme aquí siempre que recibimos toda la ayuda que quisiéramos. ¿Verdad, Pidgeotto? Ash le preguntó al pokémon volador que se quedó cerca de ellos. El pokémon en cuestión asintió.

"Wow. No sabía que pudieras obtener tanto por ser amable ... una vez más, no podría ser amable con esos dos chicos", murmuró Meowth en silencio, pero Ash y Leaf podían oírlo. Ash estaba tan amable como siempre mientras le sonreía a Meowth.

"No te preocupes, Meowth. Tu vida cambiará conmigo a medida que nos volvamos más fuertes. Ahora puedes ser el más débil de mi equipo, pero tu movepool versátil te convierte en una bestia para luchar en el futuro. Demonios, los persas pueden aprender algo más fuerte. se mueve pero eres especial al poder pararte sobre dos pies. Tal vez puedas aprender movimientos como Mega Kick y Mega Punch ahora debido a tu crecimiento especial ".

Meowth al instante se animó con interés. Su entrenador realmente era bueno, así que sonrió felizmente. "¡Gracias, jefe! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda".

Leaf sonrió y acarició al Meowth en su cabeza. "No te preocupes, Meowth. Ash es uno de los tipos más amables que hay. Él tampoco te descarta para los demás. En realidad, puede cargar más de seis Pokémon, así estarás con él durante todo el viaje. prometa capturar solo 6 Pokémon para un equipo principal en cada región ".

Meowth disfrutó del toque con un suave ronroneo. "Ya veo ... Me alegro de estar contigo, Ash. No eres tan malo en comparación con los demás ... En realidad, probablemente seas el mejor".

Ash se sonrojó con ligera vergüenza antes de saludar a algunos Beedrill que asintieron y continuaron su camino para proteger sus colmenas.

" _Ash, ¿qué harás cuando llegues a Johto? Vamos a las Islas Orange después de Kanto_ " _,_ Pikachu mencionó el problema que tendrá. Sí, él puede encargarse fácilmente de 12 Pokémon, pero por encima de eso es cada vez más difícil.

Pensando en eso, Ash sonrió un poco. "Bueno, obviamente los nuevos se quedarán conmigo. Haré espacio para seis Pokémon y, dependiendo de qué Pokémon capture en Johto, cambiaré la lista. Por supuesto, cambiaré de vez en cuando para que ustedes no estén Lo olvidaste, es decir, hasta que aprendemos una nueva forma de alimentar a más de 12 pokémon sin tardar años en cocinar. ¿Tal vez un criador puede viajar conmigo?

Al volver la cabeza hacia la conversación, Leaf tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Ash. Un criador que te ayude a alimentar a tu pokémon y crecer en otra parte del cuidado pokémon será una gran ayuda para un viaje.

" _Estamos aquí_ " _,_ la voz de Pidgeotto llegó a sus oídos y atrajo la atención de Leaf. Era obvio por qué hizo tal llamada.

Frente a ellos había un gran lago y podían ver algunos tipos de agua dando vueltas. Leaf sonrió feliz mientras se adelantaba para decidir quién podría ser una buena adición a su viaje, mientras que Ash estaba mirando a su alrededor y vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre.

"Pi. Meowth. Vamos a luchar contra un entrenador. Alguien está usando todo su Pokémon en ese Frogadier, eso es simplemente un acoso y obliga a alguien a unirse. No respeto por el pokémon". Ash frunció el ceño con disgusto al ver a ese gordito entrenador pensando que podía conseguir ese Frogadier de una manera tan barata.

Frente a Frogadier había un Raichu, un Charmeleon y un Beedrill.

Ash se unió a la batalla poco después en el lado de Frogadier, lo que hizo gruñir enojado al entrenador contrario.

"¡Pikachu! Thunderbolt en ese Beedrill, Meowth usa Fake Out en Charmeleon. Frogadier, sé que estás cansado pero usas Water Pulse en Charmeleon mientras está temblando".

Ash tomó el mando instantáneo de la batalla y cambió las mareas como un gran tsunami que superó la batalla anterior. Instantáneamente, Beedrill fue noqueada con un potente rayo y la falsa réplica de Meowth hizo que Charmeleon se estremeciera. Un pulso de agua en la cara también lo hizo bajar para el conteo.

"Ahora, ¿quién crees que eres, escoria? Trabajar en un Pokémon salvaje es un maltrato así como no respetar al pokémon salvaje". Ash gruñó enojado mientras sus ojos marrones comenzaban a brillar de un rojo espeluznante.

El entrenador opuesto, un chico regordete de unos quince años, comenzó a decir palabras que enorgullecerían a un marinero. "¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Esa _cosa_ rara es mía! ¡Raichu, usa el trueno!"

Pikachu se rió del esfuerzo que Raichu necesitaba para usar el trueno antes de absorberlo con su habilidad Lightningrod. "Pikachu, devuelve el favor con un rayo. Tanto el pokémon _como el entrenador_ . Envíalos volando".

Que se sepa que no simplemente cabreas a Ash y te salgas con la tuya.

Un gran rayo, mucho más grande que el trueno de Raichu, corrió hacia los oponentes que inmediatamente cayeron inconscientes ... y una gran explosión siguió con enviarlos a todos volando en grupo.

"Hmph. El entrenador débil cree que puede capturar un Pokémon salvaje así, repugnante". Ash escupe en la tierra mientras caminaba hacia Frogadier. Parecía estar en alerta máxima con Ash alrededor, pero Ash solo se encogió de hombros.

"Vine aquí para capturarte", dijo Ash y tuvo que esquivar un pulso de agua dirigido a su cabeza, "pero no estoy interesado en hacerlo cuando estás débil".

Ahora _ese_ Frogadier interesado. Este entrenador tenía algún honor y, aunque a Frogadier no le gustaban los humanos porque trataban de capturarlo todo el tiempo, no le importaría darle una oportunidad si realmente lo preguntaran. Bueno, tal vez dar una oportunidad, tenía que pensar en eso.

"Siéntate quieto un rato", Ash puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Frogadier antes de que un pulso púrpura claro lo rodeara un par de veces. Las heridas comenzaron a sanar y pronto el Frogadier miró a Ash con asombro.

" _¿Qué hiciste?_ " Preguntó con cautela. ¿Por qué se sentía mejor?

Ash lo sorprendió de nuevo simplemente respondiendo, "Te curé con mi Aura. Algunos sanarán una estafa de pulso como mi amigo lo llama", se rió entre dientes.

" _Tú ... puedes curar Pokémon y puedes hablar con ellos. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un pokémon?_ ", Preguntó Frogadier esta vez con asombro.

Meowth se rió con Pikachu al ver el tipo de agua pokémon tan asombrado. " _Él es solo Ash_ " _,_ dijo Pikachu.

"Ya sabes, Frogadier, Ash es un tipo muy agradable. Me salvó de algunos tipos llamados Team Rocket. Tal vez quieras considerar unirte a él", intentó convencer Meowth, pero no tendría demasiado efecto. Ash solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Meowth. "Frogadier puede decidir. No quiero forzar a Pokémon en mi equipo, eso va a tener un efecto negativo en su entrenamiento".

Frogadier se animó, " _Entrenando?_ " Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Este chico tiene menús de entrenamiento especiales para todo tipo de pokémon. Incluso creó una herramienta especial que muestra las mejores formas de enseñar los movimientos pokémon y qué tipo de comida necesitan", dijo Meowth al recordar la enciclopedia que Ash le mostró antes a muéstrale sus movimientos futuros.

Frogadier tuvo que sentarse un rato. " _Interesante ... ¿Puede darme tiempo para decidir? Realmente me lo preguntó, así que estoy más interesado en unirme a usted que en otros_ " _._

Ash sonrió feliz a Frogadier mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Bueno, podemos ver a Leaf tratar de capturar un nuevo Pokémon ... Parece que está luchando contra ..." Ash tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de estrechar los ojos. "Un maldito Quagsire. Son buenos en la batalla con su cuerpo resbaladizo ... Muy raro aquí. ¿Hay muchos alrededor?" Ash preguntó el tipo de agua a su lado.

Frogadier negó con la cabeza, " _Quagsire y un Krabby son los únicos bastante raros aquí fuera de mí. Al menos, eso es lo que escuché decir a algunas personas"._

Ash asintió mientras pensaba en eso. Ahora se preguntaba cómo iba el viaje de Gary.

" _Geot! Pi, pid!_ " Pidgeot estaba hablando con un enjambre de Scyther que había estado entrenando duro para aprender a Slash. Aprendieron Cut hace solo una semana, así que se estaban entrenando para el siguiente movimiento más fuerte.

" _Scyy. Scyther. Scy._ " Un Scyther asintió. Este era bastante joven y parecía ser más inexperto que los otros, pero el Scyther tenía una curiosidad del mundo mucho más grande que los demás. Es por eso que este estaba interesado.

Gary, que estaba parado de espaldas, miró al joven Scyther. "¿Quieres pelear conmigo, darme la oportunidad de capturarte?" Él preguntó solo para estar seguro. Él no tenía a Ash con él, así que tuvo que preguntar para estar seguro. Al ver un asentimiento a cambio, Gary sonrió y le tendió la mano.

"Ya veo. Te deseo suerte en la batalla. Mi nombre es Gary Oak", se presentó antes de la batalla. Siempre es bueno tener un "duelo", por así decirlo. Su respuesta fue Scyther haciendo lo mismo.

"Comencemos entonces. Spearow, Umbreon quédate a un lado. Spearow, mira detenidamente cómo pelearé con Wartortle y cambiaré de movimientos sin problemas. Eso es lo que espero de ti más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Spearow asintió con una mirada de interés. Saltando, Spearow se mantuvo cuidadosamente encima de Umbreon, a quien no le importaba ya que iban a ver la batalla.

Varios Scyther también estaban interesados, así que comenzaron a formar una línea. Les dieron espacio para la batalla. El niño iba a enseñarle a su Pokémon esta batalla para que pudieran ver algunas cosas buenas.

"Entonces comencemos. Wartortle, ¡te elijo!" Wartortle salió con un rugido, aterrizando en cuclillas y sonriendo con confianza. Esta iba a ser una buena batalla. "¡ _Guerra, wartortle!_ " Habló que fue devuelto por el Scyther quien sonrió también.

" _Vamos a tener un buen partido_ " _._

Con eso comenzó. Scyther se movió con su velocidad superior pero antes de que el Scyther pudiera usar Cut on Wartortle, el pokémon saltó al cielo y obligó a su cuerpo a girar a gran velocidad. Esto fue lo que hizo Wartortle para desviar movimientos contra Spearow. Spearow silenciosamente tomó nota de que lo hizo como un medio para evitar otro movimiento.

Scyther, viendo que esto podría ser difícil de cortar otra vez, saltó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Wartortle durante su giro comenzó a usar su pistola de agua convirtiéndola en un movimiento combinado mientras voló hacia el Scyther. Tanto la pistola de agua como el giro rápido golpearon la cabeza de Scyther, pero el tipo de insecto se mantuvo firme. Sin embargo, admiraba la táctica. Wartortle pronto apareció y se volvió hacia Scyther, listo para el próximo movimiento.

Scyther alrededor de ellos también notó que Gary no mencionó nada. Este Wartortle parecía estar entrenado para moverse de forma independiente también.

Sin embargo, ¡su oponente no caerá fácilmente! Scyther comenzó a correr por el Wartortle y acelerar. Gary instantáneamente notó esto como Agilidad, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo.

"Viento helado en el suelo", ordenó cambiar el campo de batalla. Wartortle escuchó atentamente esa orden mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Disparando un aliento de hielo y nieve, el campo se convirtió lentamente en un campo de hielo.

Scyther, que anteriormente usaba agilidad, tuvo que detenerse y comenzó a deslizarse hacia adelante.

"¡Pistola de agua!" y Scyther fue rápidamente golpeado en la cara con una poderosa pistola de agua.

Scyther a su vez gruñó y comenzó a usar sus movimientos de Vaccuum Wave, cortando aire y enviando golpes de vacío al Wartortle. Esto, a su vez, no se pudo eludir porque Wartortle no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo después de una pistola de agua. Se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor, demostrando que Scyther tenía bastante poder.

"Wartortle, Aura Sphere. Dispara dos rápidamente". Wartortle gruñó mientras se mantenía firme de nuevo. ¡Este pequeño daño no fue nada comparado con el Látigo de cola de Dragonite! Un resultado fueron dos orbes de Aura volando en el Scyther, pero parece que Scyther no bajaría fácilmente.

Dos barras con Cut y la esfera de aura se convirtieron en la mitad antes de disolverse. Scyther lo tomó como una oportunidad ya que usó Quick Attack and Pursuit en rápida sucesión.

"Wartortle, Iron Defense y tómalo. Usa la picadura después de atrapar el movimiento". Wartortle gruñó mientras se ponía metálico antes de seguir con la búsqueda de Scyther. Luego, estiró la cabeza, mordió el brazo de Scyther y lo tiró.

"¡Viento helado!" El último ataque fue necesario para derribar a un Scyther. A veces cuatro Eficaz Viento Eficaz lo golpearon directamente y se estrelló contra un árbol cercano.

"Gran batalla, Wartortle". Gary dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su compañero, que vitoreó alegremente y fue rápidamente sanado por su entrenador. Fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia el Scyther que ya había comenzado a acercarse.

"Entonces, ¿probé a mí mismo?" Gary le preguntó al joven Scyther. Miró al Wartortle con respeto antes de mirar a Gary con un gesto resuelto. Definitivamente quería unirse a este chico en su viaje si eso era lo que hacía que Wartortle fuera tan fuerte.

Gary sonrió felizmente mientras sacaba su bola azul. Cogió su cuarto pokémon, que pronto llamó y comenzó a usar el pulso de curación.

"¿Viste lo que pasó, Spearow? Aprovechamos el campo, movimientos combinados, seguimos después de los movimientos. Este tipo de cosas es lo que hago en comparación con otros entrenadores que simplemente tratan de dominar y soportar. Por supuesto, Wartortle sabe proteger pero aún no está perfeccionado. Esto es para lo que te entrenaré, ¿de acuerdo? Gary lo explicó con calma a su tercer pokémon, que indirectamente era el mismo para Scyther.

Ambos pokémon asintieron con la cabeza y Gary mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió hacia el enjambre de Scyther que vitoreaba la gran batalla y la perspicaz lección.

"Gracias por darme una oportunidad. Les deseo suerte y tengan cuidado cuando vayan solos. Estos bosques tienen unos entrenadores que regresan de Pewter City y esa ciudad tiene muchos tipos de rocas. Son prácticamente su enemigo natural. "Gary les advirtió con amabilidad en su voz. El Scyther asintió cuando comenzaron su entrenamiento de nuevo esta vez con mucho más vigor.

"Pidgeot, puedes ocuparte de tu rebaño. Dejaré que Spearow me guíe a Ash para su entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?" Gary le dijo al gran Pidgeot, que también miraba el partido con interés, que siguiera adelante con su bandada y compañero.

Pidgeot asintió con una expresión alegre antes de volar e ir a casa.

"Vamos a buscar a los otros, ¿de acuerdo?" Gary le preguntó a su Pokémon que estaban fuera de su bola. Él no los devolvió para que pudieran vincularse entre sí y contarle a Scyther sobre su entrenador y sus amigos.

Mientras lo hacían, se escuchó una fuerte explosión cerca que sorprendió a muchos pokémon. La razón detrás de esto? Ah, _equipo Rocket_ .

"Felicitaciones por capturar el Quagsire, Leaf", Ash felicitó a su mejor amiga, que felizmente aplaudió con su Ivysaur. Quagsire ya estaba curado y solo sonrió al ver tal entrenador. A ella le gustaba su nuevo entrenador, amigo y familia.

Frogadier estaba mirando la batalla y la captura con ojos intensos todo el tiempo. Leaf usó movimientos muy tácticos e hizo pedidos complicados cuando era necesario. Ella ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse cuando ocurrió un ataque porque confiaba en su pokémon.

Ivysaur demostró ser un verdadero luchador para su entrenador. Frogadier definitivamente podría admirar eso. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Ash una batalla hasta ...

 _ **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Una fuerte explosión estalló cerca de ellos impactando a todos los Pokémon y haciéndolos huir. Sobre el bosque había un gran globo de aire caliente con un meowth y parece que dos humanos estaban en él. Parece que lanzaron una bomba cerca.

"¿Qué ...? ¡Podrían haber lastimado a Pokémon! ¡Halcón, usa Ember y arrójalo!"

Falcon asintió con demasiada ansiedad por esos _humanos tontos_ que se _atrevían_ a hacer tal cosa. Disparando grandes ráfagas de bolas de fuego en lugar de brasas simples, el tipo de fuego esperaba lo que sucedería.

Parece que fueron más inteligentes que antes cuando Jessie y James saltaron usando una cuerda antes de que el ataque golpeara ... y comenzaron su horrible y horrible canción.

"... ¿Siempre fue tan malo?" Meowth murmuró mientras miraba a los dos miembros del Equipo Rocket.

Jessie instantáneamente se hizo cargo mientras llamaba a su Ekans. "¡Agarra a Frogadier! ¡Al jefe le encantará como recuerdo!" Para ser honesto, mordió más de lo que puede masticar, ya que el Frogadier en cuestión le dio a los Ekans una buena comida en forma de un pulso de agua.

"¡Salgan Koffing! ¡Usen gas venenoso en todos ellos!" James tomó la delantera ahora ya que esperaba terminar esto lo antes posible. Jessie se estaba volviendo demasiado molesta y esperaba alejarse de ella lo antes posible ... o al menos que cerrara la boca.

"Meowth, mira de cerca. Voy a tomar la iniciativa ahora", susurró Ash al Meowth mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Delante de él saltó Pikachu.

"Ataque rápido. Síguelo con cola y si puedes manejar Iron Tail". Ordenó Ash mientras el Pikachu contuvo la respiración y corrió hacia el gas venenoso. Se pudo ver una pequeña luz antes de que se escuchara el grito de un Koffing.

"Falcon, usa la ráfaga para destruir este gas", Ash estaba calmado y recogió todo el tiempo, pero por dentro, estaba bastante enojado ... El equipo Rocket lo puso de los nervios. A él no le gusta cuando hacen eso.

"Pikachu, utiliza thunderbolt en Koffing y Ekans cuando hayas terminado. Falcon, usa Ember para ayudarlo". Ambos pokémon asintieron y dispararon sus respectivos ataques que simplemente noquearon a ambos pokémon.

"¡Hmph! ¡Meowth, toma las bolas de ese niño y ven aquí! ¡Ya basta de actuar!" Jessie chilló enojada mientras perdía de nuevo. Sin embargo, Meowth se quedó quieto con una mirada vacía en su rostro ... ¿Por qué iba a escuchar a Jessie? Ash era su entrenador.

Meowth no dejaría que su entrenador sintiera la pérdida debido a una chica arrogante ... Es hora de que se mudó y le mostró algo de su mente.

Con el entrenamiento de esta mañana, Meowth ya ganó bastante músculo y velocidad. No sabía cuánto, pero era obvio que ahora era mucho más rápido. Usó Fake Out en Jessie lo que la hizo estremecerse y marearse antes de usar un rasguño muy malo en su rostro. Ese Scratch pronto se convirtió en Fury Swipes al recordar las veces que Jessie lo golpeó.

Sin remordimientos y dejándola sangrar así, Meowth retorció su cuerpo en el aire y la abofeteó directamente en la cara con un Látigo similar a lo que había visto hacer a Pikachu. Esto inmediatamente noqueó a Jessie. Después de eso, él saltó hacia atrás y gruñó a James.

"No te voy a lastimar, James, pero alejala. Fui atrapada por Ash y ahora él es mi entrenador. Dejé el equipo Rocket", dijo Meowth con ira apenas escondida hacia Jessie. James solo pudo asentir. "Meowth ... te deseo felicidad con ese chico. Espero que las cosas te vayan bien ahora". James habló con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Meowth se estremeció antes de mirar a James. "Deberías tratar de recuperar a tu amiga Growlie ... Rompe tu casa, abre esa casa para perros y vete. ¿La casa de verano de tus padres también tiene un rito de Carnivine? ¿Por qué no los tomas ?, sales del Equipo Rocket, te entregas es un profesor y explica por qué ".

James miró hacia abajo mientras se mordía el labio ... No podía negar que era una buena idea. "Veré qué puedo hacer. Si lo hago bien, ¿puedo al menos tener tu número de contacto? Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie". James prometió mientras se inclinaba lo más bajo posible.

Ash dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba a James. "Está bien ... Solo usa mi ID de entrenador para contactarme en mi Xtransceiver. Es 1300291 - CENIZA". Miró a James antes de que sus ojos se volvieran fríos y comenzaran a brillar. "Espero que no rompas esa promesa. Podría contactar a Dragonite e ir con Oak y Lance y comenzar un ataque contra el Equipo Rocket. Ya sabemos dónde está tu base, incluso sin que Meowth lo diga. La única razón por la que Team Rocket aún está es debido a esos administradores tuyos que probablemente sean incluso peores que Giovanni ".

Sí, Ash sabía muy bien quién era el líder. Lamentablemente, los administradores de cohetes de Giovanni eran mucho, mucho peor que él. Pasó días con Lance una vez y discutió algunas cosas con pokémon que capturaron de Team Rocket para obtener detalles de ellos. Lance obviamente estaba enojado pero estaba agradecido con Ash y le dijo que si quería en el futuro, podría recibir un dragón Pokémon de él. Ash se negó, sin embargo, diciendo que no estaba listo para entrenar a un dragón Pokémon.

James asintió un par de veces mientras agregaba a Ash a su propio Xtransceiver, escondido de todos los demás, ya que tenía el equipo adecuado con él. Luego se volvió hacia Meowth con una sonrisa llorosa. "Si me escapo, espero poder ir contigo otra vez, Meowth. Siempre fuiste divertido", dijo James con voz triste, pero Ash se animó un poco y mostró una sonrisa. James fue honesto, por lo que podría extender una sucursal para ayudarlo.

"Si te vas de viaje, tengo la intención de comenzar Johto en un año y medio. Primero Kanto, luego Orange Islands. No sé quién viajará conmigo pero puedes unirte. También te da tiempo para conseguir lejos de los Rockets. A Giovanni no le importará dejar de fumar de todos modos ".

James no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por la amabilidad de ese chico. Era al menos 4 años mayor, pero Ash mostró una madurez que incluso él no tenía. Asintiendo con la cabeza y girando con una sonrisa, dijo, "Entonces será mejor que entrenes duro porque si salgo, me entrenaré duro para alcanzarlo. Tendrás noticias mías en el futuro ... Vamos, Jessie. " Gruñó cuando recogió a una Jessie sangrante cuya cara probablemente recibirá un buen par de cicatrices ...

Meowth dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. "No sabía que James era un tipo. Me gusta un poco así". Meowth lo admitió sin vergüenza, ya que James era el que a menudo compartía comida con él. Jessie era codiciosa y nunca la compartió después de todo.

"Estoy seguro de que volverás a encontrarte con él, Meowth, no te preocupes. Ahora, Frogadier, ¿lo dijiste?" Preguntó Ash mientras giraba hacia el tipo de agua que esperaba pacientemente. Pikachu hacía tiempo que había regresado al lado de Ash y Falcon voló junto a él.

A los ojos de Frogadier, Ash demostró ser un buen tipo. Un entrenador digno y, sobre todo, un niño que puede ofrecer castigos honestos sobre el mal a pesar de tener un corazón amable.

" _Quería decir que lo probaré. Si ganas, quiero unirte. Si pierdes ... Bueno, ya veremos. Impresiona. Muéstrame que quieres que me una a ti. tu habilidad como entrenador y muéstrame lo que has hecho con tu pokémon para hacerlos más fuertes "._ Frogadier se volvió apasionado cuando sus ojos rojos hicieron un fuego que muchos no habían visto hasta ahora.

Diablos, Quagsire estaba confirmando si este era el mismo Frogadier que puede considerarse solitario.

"Estás en marcha. ¡Falcon, puedes tomar este incluso si Pikachu tiene la ventaja!" Ash desafió con una sonrisa. Él probaría que Frogadier era digno luchando con una desventaja. Aunque Falcon tiene el código de trucos real en él, no tenía muchos movimientos para usar contra el tipo de agua.

La bomba, afortunadamente, no causó un incendio forestal porque un Suicune enojado (obviamente debido a la bomba) estaba dentro del bosque, observando a Lady Ho-oh que mostraba interés. También fue porque Ash no vio el humo que no actuó.

"¡Comencemos con este espectáculo! ¡Falcon, día soleado!" Ash se llevaría la mayor parte del daño del tipo de agua ya que sabía que la mayoría de los Pokémon no aprendían los bailes tan temprano.

El Fletchinder comenzó a brillar fácilmente y el sol comenzó a brillar más fuerte de lo normal. También aumentó el calor que le gustaba al tipo de fuego y al instante comenzó a usar movimientos por sí mismo. Primero vino una gran ola de viento que siguió al pokémon; Viento atrasado. Segundo vino Agility para aumentar su velocidad.

Fletchinder, que ya era rápido por sí solo, se convirtió en un monstruo de velocidad así como así.

Frogadier no bajaría fácilmente sin embargo. A pesar del calor, Frogadier usó burbujas para rodearse de cualquier posible ataque y comenzó a planear algunas tácticas ... que fueron rápidamente aplastadas cuando una gran bola de fuego fue enviada volando hacia él. Las burbujas estallaron e inutilizaron el ataque. Steam se levantó y negó a cualquiera que vea dentro.

"Oh, no está mal. Planear dentro de una burbuja como esa, además de crear vapor ..." Pudo ver una sombra corriendo como un verdadero ninja. Saltaba a los árboles a una velocidad tan rápida que Ash casi dudaba de sus ojos pero no perdería tan fácilmente. "¡Halcón! A tu derecha, ¡Ataca!" Tackle tenía más poder que Quick Attack.

Tanto el ataque acrobático de Frogadier como el Tackle de Falcon colisionaron, enviando a ambos Pokémon volando. Solo eran iguales porque Falcon tenía su gen de especie real. Si no lo fuera, sería el enviado de regreso.

"¡Ascuas y lo rodeas! ¡Continúa con un ataque rápido giratorio!"

Se enviaron bolas de fuego alrededor del Frogadier para evitar que se escape fácilmente. Esto se puede hacer saltando o yendo hacia adelante ... y ambos estaban al alcance de Falcon.

Un rayo de luz blanco solo se podía ver, ya que comenzó a girar casi como un tornado y golpeó al Frogadier directamente para mostrar la enorme potencia que arrojó al pokémon sobre el lago. Sin embargo, Frogadier no se dio por vencido cuando su Torrent se despertó.

Brillando de azul, el Frogadier comenzó a sostener un pulso de agua entre sus patas. Ash lo vio y comenzó a pensar maneras antes de golpearlo.

"Spinning quick attack. ¡Combina con Double Team!"

Tuvo suerte de que dijera Double Team porque Frogadier tenía un gran ... gran pulso de agua. Muy grande. Algo que no quería que Falcon fuera golpeado fácilmente. Te bendigo, Sunny Day. Te bendigo, Ho-oh.

El ataque tipo tornado de Falcon se multiplicó y comenzó a moverse en diferentes direcciones. Frogadier sin embargo, no era estúpido. Sabía que uno de ellos tenía que tocarlo para terminar la batalla. Estaba herido y definitivamente no le importó unirse al equipo de Ash después de ver esa idea giratoria. Se puede combinar con su propio movimiento Aqua Jet que creó, pero no pudo usar ese movimiento para salir ahora.

Sosteniendo el pulso de agua de manera similar a la forma en que Goku sostendría una bola espiritual, el Frogadier saltó. Todos los ataques giratorios se dirigieron hacia él y el pulso de agua gigante fue enviado volando hacia abajo. Ambos ataques colisionaron. Uno era un orbe de agua comprimida que se movía pesadamente y el otro se podía considerar un taladro.

Ambos ataques se mantuvieron firmes, rechinando unos contra otros. El pokémon cercano había empezado a sudar simplemente por la emoción de ver una batalla así ... cuando el Pulso de agua fue enviado volando hacia arriba con el ataque giratorio.

Ah sí, física. Tan bueno que Falcon recogió tantos impulsos de velocidad. Frogadier no pueden igualar en el poder lanzando así y por lo que el pulso de agua muy que, por cierto también muy dañada la Fletchinder, fue enviado a la baja se acercó y atacó directamente a Frogadier que fue golpeado con prontitud a cabo.

El orbe finalmente estalló en el aire y actuó como lluvia, apagando todas las llamas que provenían de la brasa de Fletchinder. El pájaro en cuestión voló y dejó de retorcerse, creando un efecto brillante con el agua. Mientras estaba herido, definitivamente estaba contento con la batalla y pudieron ver la emoción en sus ojos.

"¡Gran trabajo, Fal! ¡Ahora, sin dudarlo, ve a apreciar la pelota!" Ash arrojó su bola roja de adoración hacia el Frogadier que fue noqueado. Falcon pronto voló para curarse y Ash y su Pokémon estaban felices de la nueva captura.

Diablos, hasta Leaf se sorprendió con el último movimiento ... y Suicune, en el bosque, escondió una sonrisa. Una gran batalla desde el principio, demostró fuerza y habilidad. Después de todo, ese Frogadier es mucho más experimentado que el resto del Pokémon de Ash.

Ash rápidamente sanó a su Fletchinder y dejó salir a Frogadier a quien sanó también.

"¡Grandes batallas ustedes dos! ¡No puedo estar más orgulloso!" Ash vitoreó mientras Meowth y Pikachu estaban bailando juntos, obviamente satisfechos con el resultado.

Leaf soltó una risita al ver a un niño tan infantil. Realmente le recordó que eran niños a pesar de todo esto.

"Chicos, ¿está bien? Vi esa batalla increíble en este momento, pero ¿qué fue esa explosión?" Gary entró corriendo con su pokémon, que los dos entrenadores notaron que ahora tenía un Scyther, y se encontró con los otros dos.

"Ah, era solo el Equipo Rocket. Querían Frogadier, supongo".

Leaf se encogió de hombros. Ella ni siquiera los combatió y no necesitaba hacerlo, ella era aún más fuerte como entrenadora que los dos de antes. James, sin embargo, tenía algo de talento en él, mientras que Jessie espera que un Ekans gane contra pokémon bien entrenado.

Un niño con una katana en la distancia solo podía mirar. Quería ir y desafiarlos, demostrar su valía y demostrar que era mejor que los de Pallet Town, como lo hizo con dos de los tres entrenadores de antes, pero ... Estaban fuera del alcance que puede vencer. Lejos de eso.

En silencio se prometió a sí mismo entrenar más duro con su Pokémon. Quizás debería comenzar a entrenar su Metapod y evolucionarlo ... Tal vez debería comenzar a enseñar nuevos movimientos a Pinsir. Tal vez ramificarse y viajar.

"Vamos. No quiero quedarme aquí más de lo necesario. Podemos entrenar mejor en Pewter City que aquí", Ash lideró al grupo mientras mantenía a su equipo fuera de su pokéball. ¿Por qué no lo haría? No eran un Tyranitar así que nadie puede quejarse.

Pronto llegaron a Pewter City con aliento cansado. El grupo de tres había devuelto su Pokémon después de un tiempo y se quejó a Ash de que no debería haber usado un día de sol tan fuerte porque definitivamente se mantuvo por un tiempo.

Algunos insectos en el bosque estaban muy contentos con eso.

Cayendo sobre una roca, Ash dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sintió que algo en esta roca resonaba con él ... y sintió curiosidad al mirarlo. Podía sentir algo, pero no lo mencionaría tan temprano.

"Finalmente aquí ... Hombre, algunos entrenadores estaban siendo dolorosos también. Sin embargo, Meowth tuvo una buena experiencia. Incluso Pikachu está demasiado cansado para salir del pokéball".

Gary rió sin alegría mientras abría su frasco y bebía un poco de su agua. "Eso da en el clavo. ¿Quieres un poco de Leaf, Ash?"

Ambos asintieron y tomaron un sorbo. _¿Qué? Besos indirectos fueron algo de lo que Japón se quejó._

Ahora, relajados y sentados, pudieron disfrutar de su descanso.

"Hooo ... Alguien vino del bosque así. Eso es nuevo. Sin embargo, ustedes tres están sentados en mi mercancía". Un hombre alto, de piel oscura, les dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Su cara parecía tan falsa. Oh, tan falso.

Ash no se molestó en mencionarlo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, estamos cansados. Si quieres quejarte, compraré esta roca en la que estoy sentado. Me gusta lo suficiente como para hacerlo".

El hombre instantáneamente ganó un brillo en sus ojos. Este niño notó ¿eh? Este muchacho lo notó muy bien ... Flint podía admirar eso. Él sonrió y lo dejó ir barato. "600".

Ash soltó un bostezo pero pagó 800. No le importaría pagar un poco más. "Aquí tienes 800. Déjanos descansar un poco y ¿puedes abrirlo? Sé que lo sabes" sonrió juguetonamente Ash.

Flint se rió entre dientes mientras soltaba un Rhydon. El Rhydon miró a su alrededor antes de ver al niño y la roca. Al instante miró a Ash. "¿ _Lo has descubierto, entrenador?_ "

"Sí, lo descubrí. Sentí un poco de conexión, no sucede con las rocas ordinarias".

El Rhydon parpadeó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros. No es la primera vez que alguien lo entiende en sus largos años de vida. Su mano comenzó a brillar antes de usar Brick Break en la roca y de ella salió un fósil. Este fósil fue recogido por Ash y lo puso en su mochila.

"Gracias por la compra joven. Si ustedes tres quieren, los llevaré al centro Pokémon. Salgan, Rhyhorn". Flint llamó a dos Rhyhorn que a menudo se usaban para las carreras en Pewter City y los niños sonrieron antes de acercarse a ellos y darle a sus cuernos una suave mascota.

Flint casi, casi quería quejarse de que era injusto, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Vámonos entonces, estoy agotado". Ash se quejó cuando saltó sobre Rhyhorn quien tomó el peso como si no fuera nada. El resto siguió.

 _El grupo finalmente llegó a Pewter City. ¿Qué aventura encontrarán aquí esta vez? La próxima vez irán por caminos separados, pero una promesa los unirá más que el destino._


	4. Chapter 4

Los tres niños finalmente han llegado a su objetivo prometido: Pewter City. Después de haber sido llevado por el disfrazado, que fue más tarde confirmado, el hombre de su Rhyhorn comenzaron sus últimas sesiones de entrenamiento juntos.

Se llevaron a cabo pequeñas batallas donde se probaron entre sí y confirmaron que cada uno de los tres tenía ventajas y desventajas. Mientras Meowth seguía siendo el más débil, estaba empezando a acercarse cada vez más a causa del entrenamiento de Ash. Diablos, a veces Meowth solo lo usaba mientras caminaban por Pewter City para entrenar. Ash a menudo dijo que no podría estar más orgulloso de eso.

Gary desafió a Brock y ganó. No mencionó qué tipo de Pokémon tenía para combatir, pero mencionó que el equipo que usaba era diferente comparado con los que usa contra los principiantes reales. Esa fue la única pista que dijo antes de darle a Ash un abrazo fraternal y a Leaf lo mismo. Dejó Pewter City primero, diciendo que quería seguir adelante y correr por los gimnasios para poder entrenar tanto como sea posible para la liga.

Ash negó eso diciendo que se tomará su tiempo para viajar, teniendo en cuenta y entrenando a su pokémon mientras tanto. Leaf simplemente se quedó porque tenía curiosidad por saber qué Pokémon podría salir de ese fósil. Tal vez un Charmander? No siempre es un pokémon de los antiguos que se restauran de ellos. Incluso puede ser un Beldum.

Ella era demasiado curiosa, pero tuvo que esperar a que Ash se tomara su tiempo entrenando, preparando y aprendiendo algunos movimientos.

Pikachu dominó Iron Tail y aprendió a usar Brick Break, aunque está lejos de ser dominado. Falcon, el Fletchinder, aprendió Lanzallamas y Ala de acero. A menudo se lo veía tratando de dominarlo, para la felicidad de la comunidad. Un Pokémon increíblemente raro a menudo volaba con las instrucciones de Ash para entrenar. Meowth se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte. Desbloqueó su movimiento de huevo Ayuda después de ayudar a Frogadier contra un Graveler particularmente duro que encontraron en la zona. Fue por desesperación y Ash no estaba muy contento de interrumpir las batallas diciendo que no era justo para los salvajes, pero no lo mencionó ya que Meowth tenía buenas intenciones.

Sin embargo, sí aumentó el entrenamiento de Meowth. Meowth ahora a menudo tenía todo tipo de entrenamiento para ataque, defensa, ataques especiales, defensa, defensa especial y velocidad. Diablos, gracias a todo eso, su resistencia y resistencia aparecieron como si no fuera mañana. La asistencia se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los movimientos favoritos de Meowth, ya que no solo era una apuesta, sino también interesante el uso del rayo.

Nunca supo que estaba empezando a hacerlo capaz de producir electricidad él mismo.

Tampoco sabía que estaba empezando a aprender Water Pulse obteniéndolo con ayuda.

Ahora miramos a Frogadier. Frogadier es extremadamente rápido y es muy capaz. Ash se aseguró de entrenarlo en sus piernas y brazos para que pueda mantener su cuerpo extremadamente acrobático incluso después de la evolución. Frogadier había comenzado a desbloquear su movimiento Toxic Spikes después de que Ash mencionó que puede aprender el movimiento Spikes, que básicamente está creando picos de energía. A veces Ash se preguntaba cuándo Frogadier evolucionará porque él está mucho más adelantado que los demás. No es que se haya quejado.

Frogadier acaba de recibir un entrenamiento más difícil en comparación con el resto si estaba adelante.

Si no estuvieran entrenando, estaban batallando contra los entrenadores que viven en Pewter City. Los nuevos entrenadores eran cosas que a Ash le gustaba evitar, pero incluso él no podía evitar luchar contra el común Onix en el área con su equipo.

Sin embargo, fue una buena experiencia, ya que ahora ninguno de sus pokémon teme a las gigantescas serpientes de piedra.

Ash mismo tuvo que admitir que era una vista aterradora. Un Onix particular era gigantesco.

Algo que Ash también apreció fue Flint, prestándole una mano con algunos movimientos. Sí, Flint. Ash se enteró de la identidad del hombre cuando estaba harto de su actuación y le arrancó la barba. El hombre rápidamente explicó por qué y Ash no pudo evitar estar enojado. Después de contarle su propia experiencia, sus propias emociones que sintió cuando su padre no estaba cerca cuando lo necesitaban, el hombre casi se derrumba en el llanto.

Aumentó su confianza para decirle a Brock lo antes posible y le prometió a Ash que lo hiciera después de su batalla en el gimnasio. Fue para poder tomar parte del tiempo de Brock en el Centro Pokémon.

Ah, ¿se mencionó antes que Ash se convirtió en una celebridad en los Centros Pokémon? No solo tiene los derechos de Profesor Junior y por lo tanto mejores habitaciones que son privadas, sino que también tiene conexiones con la mayoría de las Enfermeras Alegres. Estas conexiones fueron extremadamente útiles cuando se trataba de obtener una habitación. No es que haya muchos niños Junior Profesor, pero lo servían bastante rápido y se le permitía en la cocina hacer comida para su pokémon.

Su cocina fue mejorando gradualmente de acuerdo con Pikachu y los nuevos seguían salivando todo el día. A Ash le hizo pensar que estaba alimentando a un Snorlax allí ... No es que él pudiera decirlo él mismo. Su madre le metió modales y si no lo hacía, probablemente comería como tal.

Todo esto sucedió en dos largas, largas semanas. Ash estaba honestamente preparado para la batalla ya que quería seguir adelante y ganar la insignia antes de restaurar el fósil. ¿Por qué tenía que ganar la insignia? Los buenos científicos en el museo mencionaron que necesitaba una insignia para demostrar su valía.

 _Intentó tomar su fósil, pero un par de pokémon muy enojado los detuvo de inmediato. No tocas la propiedad de Ash Ketchum sin que él te permita._

Por supuesto, Ash iba a llevar a Brock con él para que revisara el museo porque eso era casi robo. Bueno, Brock escuchará después de que lo golpee.

"Entonces, ¿están listos chicos?" Ash le preguntó a su Meowth y Pikachu, que ambos respondieron con un " _¡Sí!_ "

"Llevemos este espectáculo a la carretera", sonrió Ash mientras abría las puertas, caminando en la oscuridad sin ningún temor. Una pequeña táctica para asustar pero después de conocer a un Golem enojado en una cueva, esto fue solo una cosa menor. Sus propios ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar cuando vio a Brock sentado en una roca gigante, relajándose.

"Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town. Estoy aquí para desafiar a Brock Slate a una batalla de gimnasio". Su voz era tranquila, preparada y definitivamente demostró que tenía más experiencia que otras personas de su edad.

Brock saltó cuando las luces se encendieron. Ahora que Ash podía verlo, vio a alguien muy similar a Flint ... ¿y qué en el mundo inverso son esos clones suyos en el fondo?

"Ya veo. Bienvenido al gimnasio de Pewter City. Como dijiste, mi nombre es Brock Slate. Según un contacto mío, tienes un Pokémon más fuerte en comparación con otros entrenadores iniciales, así que lucharé en consecuencia", dijo Brock con confianza. Mientras estaba seguro, tuvo que esconder una pequeña mirada de decepción hacia el Meowth y Pikachu. Se suponía que _esos_ eran su oponente?

"Bueno, entonces, que gane la mejor", Ash habló mientras le daba la mano a Brock antes de dirigirse a su rincón. Confirmó el área y descubrió que tenía buenas ventajas para esconderse detrás con un Pokémon más pequeño, pero las rocas probablemente también sean fáciles de romper con su Onix.

"¡Forrest, ven aquí y juzga!" Brock llamó a su hermano menor que entró corriendo y demostró que era un poco mayor que Ash. Este chico tenía el aire de arrogancia a su alrededor como si esperara que los desafiantes perdieran ... Probablemente no había juzgado la batalla de Gary.

"Bueno, entonces ... Comenzaré con mi pokémon. Sal, Graveler". Brock llamó a su propio Graveler, que evolucionó de Geodude hace un tiempo. Graveler gruñó y golpeó el suelo mientras que Ash solo negó con la cabeza.

"Pikachu, enloquece," sonrió Ash y casi burló a Brock quien tuvo que fruncir el ceño.

Brock no pudo evitar abrir la boca. "¿Estás seguro? Pikachu tiene una gran desventaja, no seas arrogante". Él tenía buenas intenciones, pero Ash no pudo evitar reírse.

"Ese Pikachu es mi Pokémon más fuerte. Ya verás. Pikachu, puedes luchar por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? Lo mencionaré si te pierdes algo", Ash propuso la idea a Pikachu que simplemente hizo un pulgar y un ¡ _Te haré orgulloso!_ antes de que él se volviera hacia Graveler.

"Bueno, entonces ... Graveler, Rollout!" El pokémon de rock se enroscó y comenzó a rodar hacia el Pikachu. Sin embargo, Pikachu no estaba impresionado ... Ya luchó contra algunos Graveler y este es muy lento en comparación con otros. Corriendo hacia ella para que no tenga más velocidad, Pikachu carga una cola de hierro.

"Bueno ... Batter up", animó Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro. Brock inclinó la cabeza porque no vio el movimiento, pero Forrest lo hizo y tuvo que fruncir el ceño. ¿Es eso un Whip Tail?

Pikachu saltó hacia arriba en el último momento e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, lanzando rápidamente Graveler al aire. Ahora que estaba en el aire, Pikachu tomó acción inmediata con su trueno. Mientras que los tipos de suelo son prácticamente inmunes a los ataques de tipo eléctrico, en el aire aún recibirán daño.

Luego, en un ataque con Quick Attack, tan rápido que Brock ni siquiera podía verlo, su Graveler fue rechazado con un Brick Break y Graveler fue noqueado.

Brock abrió mucho los ojos, revelando un par de ojos negros. "Woah ... no estabas bromeando. Ese Pikachu se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pude ordenar resistencia ..." Brock frunció el ceño porque no estaba contento con eso. Estaba demasiado confiado e inmediatamente lo aplastó, ahora tomando en serio a Ash.

"Todavía tienes dos Pokémon más para luchar. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Brock se ofreció mientras Pikachu corría de regreso a Ash. Prometieron darles a otros una oportunidad. Meowth obtendrá el segundo gimnasio.

"¡Sal, Ermitaño!" Fuera de la pelota apareció Ash, recientemente apodado Ermitaño. Frogadier le gustó y fue nombrado rápidamente como tal.

"Bien, bien. Estoy impresionado, capturaste al Frogadier en Viridian Forest. Se ve muy fuerte", asintió Brock antes de sacar un pokéball.

"¡Sal, Onix!" Brock llamó a su compañero más confiable. Uno que ha estado con él durante 5 largos años. Definitivamente se demostró que el Onix era más grande que los comunes, pero el cuerno en la cabeza era contundente, lo que significa que no se centraban en los ataques basados en la cabeza. Cola en su lugar, entonces.

"Ermitaño, cortina de humo. Tú sabes qué hacer a continuación", comenzó Ash y una cortina de humo blanca pronto llenó el área. Onix, el pokémon muy prudente comenzó a usar endurecer para prevenir cualquier daño, pero extrañamente no se lastimó.

Lo que no sabían es que el campo de Onix ahora está lleno de Spikes y Toxic Spikes. Les encantará su regalo.

"Esto es molesto ... ¡Onix, arruínalo con Tail Whip!" La cola gigante de Onix pronto se movió y sopló el humo, pero debido a que movió las espinas y los picos tóxicos surtieron efecto. Sin embargo, Onix todavía no se había dado cuenta y Brock tampoco podía verlos como era debido.

"¡Ahora ermitaño! ¡Doble pulso de agua!" Una sombra saltó desde detrás de una roca y se elevó en el aire, sosteniendo dos orbes de agua y se la lanzó al Onix, que los recibió directamente contra la cabeza. Rugió de dolor, pero pronto se movió en las órdenes de Brock.

"¡No lo dejes ir! ¡Cógelo con tu cola y usa bind!" Onix lo hizo, pero se olvidó de algo. Frogadier es muy acrobático ... y en el momento en que lo intentó mientras Frogadier estaba en el aire, usó la cola como escalón y corrió por el cuerpo de Onix. Rápidamente, gracias a Quick Attack, se puso delante de su cara.

Ash ni siquiera dijo nada cuando Frogadier agarró la espuma alrededor de su cuello y rápidamente la golpeó en los ojos de Onix ... Golpe crítico. Saltando de la ahora luchadora Onix, Frogadier sostuvo un pulso de agua y lo disparó a la cabeza otra vez.

Brock tuvo que admitir que era una estrategia sólida. Sin embargo, él no es un líder de gimnasio para nada, "Dig!"

Ahora Onix no podía ver bajo tierra, pero tenía sus sentidos. Pronto se vio un agujero gigante en el campo y Ash simplemente sonrió, "Burbujas gigantes", ordenó, y al poco rato hubo burbujas extremadamente grandes alrededor del campo, flotando en el aire. Eran mucho más duros que los básicos y Frogadier podía rebotar en ellos de un solo golpe cuando era necesario, pero esta era una trampa para Onix, que es demasiado grande y se lastimaría por ello.

Brock no pudo evitar asentir. Ash se merecía la insignia al hacer esto solo, pero su Pokémon mostró un gran progreso.

"Renuncio a Onix. Por favor despeja el campo," Estaba tranquilo y lo aceptó. Forrest se sorprendió antes de sostener la bandera hacia Ash, lo que indica que Ash ganó contra el segundo Pokémon.

"¡Gran trabajo, Ermitaño! Tu primera batalla en el gimnasio está bien ganada. Tendremos que usar otras para las siguientes ... No me gusta cómo es agua, electricidad y hierba". Ash gruñó con Frogadier que sentía lo mismo. Aunque tenía Protean, tomaría un tiempo antes de que tuviera buenas ventajas contra esos tipos.

Hermit caminó hacia Ash y se agachó para mirar. Ash simplemente sonrió mientras miraba a Brock.

"¿Cuál será tu próximo Pokémon Brock?" Ash preguntó con calma. Él no iba a presionar botones.

Brock se rió alegremente mientras agarraba una tercera bola de pokéball, "Vas a luchar contra uno de mis pokémon más recientes pero todavía muy duros. ¡Sal, Pupitar!"

Ash no pudo evitar dejar que su mandíbula cayera. Pupitar? Si eso evolucionara en su partida, definitivamente resultaría en su pérdida ... La planificación comenzó.

Genial, esta será una ronda difícil. Aunque usará Falcon como prometió, el Pokémon quería luchar contra el primer líder antes del cuarto.

"Bueno ... Conoce a mi segundo Pokémon. Él también es mucho más duro físicamente que los demás, probablemente lo has visto antes", Ash arrojó su roja bola de amor en el aire, revelando su Fletchinder real.

Fletchinder soltó un grito cuando su cuerpo emitió oleadas de fuego y calor. Definitivamente era impresionante en los ojos de Brock ... Su pluma también estaba muy bien cuidada. En realidad, ahora que lo pensó, todos los Pokémon de Ash estaban extremadamente bien cuidados. Un destello apareció en sus ojos cuando vio a un compañero capaz de 'criador'.

"No diré nada sobre su tipeo. Fire and Flying son muy atrevidos de usar aquí, especialmente con una debilidad ... Prepárate, Ash". Brock advirtió a Ash que asintió y estaba pensando en estrategias.

"¡Halcón, quema el área y derrite las rocas!" El Fletchinder dejó escapar un grito antes de que una gran corriente de llamas saliera de su pico. Brock instantáneamente se movió también, "¡Pupitar! ¡Protege!" Un escudo verde estaba alrededor del Pokémon de la Concha Dura pero no protegía el área. Todo el entorno, que hizo sudar a todos, se convirtió en un campo de rocas fundidas. Definitivamente iba a dañar a los que están en el suelo.

"¡Ahora, ala de acero!" El gigante Fletchinder fue instantáneamente al Pupitar, que esperaba las instrucciones de Brock.

Brock pensó en sus opciones antes de sonreír, "Rock Slide", Rock Slide en este caso fue útil. Muy pronto, grandes rocas de la tierra rodearon al Pupitar y fueron enviadas al Fletchinder.

Pero Brock no esperaba algo. Fletchinder estaba extremadamente bien entrenado en maniobras aéreas, demostrando que el entrenamiento de Ash tenía beneficios. Aunque esto disminuyó su enfoque y causó menos daño en la Pupitar después de que se cerró de golpe desde su lugar. Pupitar soltó un grito de dolor por estar en rocas tan calientes.

Brock se estremeció y pronunció su siguiente orden: "¡Tormenta de arena! ¡Refresque todo el suelo!"

Una tormenta de arena salió de la 'boca' del Pokémon de la Concha Dura, pero Ash no iba a esperar.

"Viento ligero, agilidad. Spinning Quick Attack, sigue con ala de acero. Probablemente te cansarás, pero funcionará extremadamente bien ahora", la voz de Ash era suave y solo podía ser escuchada por su pokémon, Falcon y Para descanso. El terreno pronto quedó claro, pero luego Brock no vio a Fletchinder ... y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de eso.

Bueno, él no era material de Gym Leader de todos modos, pero todavía era un error.

Muy pronto se vio un tornado metálico desde arriba y se estrelló directamente contra el Pupitar, que fue enviado volando contra la pared del gimnasio. Se vieron grietas en el caparazón que mostraban cuán poderoso era ese movimiento y Ash vitoreó mientras su Fletchinder volvía a él.

"Pu-pupitar!" Brock gritó preocupado antes de apresurarse hacia el Pokémon de Concha Duro. Ash lo miró por un momento antes de dejar salir una sonrisa y devolver a todos menos a Meowth y Pikachu.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso caminar, siete niños y Forrest le bloquearon el camino.

"¡Eres un matón! / ¡No mereces esta insignia! / ¡Maldición! / Hurt Pupitar / ¡Fuera! / Déjenlo en paz!"

Ash escuchó varios gritos, pero sus ojos rojos se movieron hacia ellos y comenzaron a brillar. Su voz se volvió un tono más bajo de lo normal, "Los niños no deberían saltar al campo de esa manera. Respeta a tu hermano, él es un entrenador él mismo. Yo simplemente iba a sanar a su Pupitar", con eso dicho y los niños asustados que caminaba hacia Brock.

Brock tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante sus palabras, pero sabía que no iba a ayudar nada ... Sus hermanitos siempre saltaban cuando perdía mientras miraban y molestaba a muchos entrenadores que definitivamente lo mencionarían a la liga. . Tenía que parar.

Con sus pensamientos terminados, vio a Ash a su lado mientras tendía una mano. Muy pronto, ondas púrpuras estaban alrededor de Pupitar cuando las grietas comenzaron a sanar perfectamente y Pupitar abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Bienvenida, Pupitar. ¿Alguna herida?" Ash pidió estar seguro.

Pupitar, si podía, negaría con la cabeza, " _Ninguna en absoluto. Muchas gracias, entrenador_ " _,_ y Ash sonrió levemente susurrando "De nada", lo único que escuchó Brock.

Los ojos de Brock y Pupitar se ensancharon nuevamente mientras miraban a Ash antes de que Brock sonriera ampliamente. Si iba a haber alguien que pasara este gimnasio, tenía que ser alguien así. Cuidado aún feroz.

"Bien entonces ... Te has merecido esta insignia, Ash". Brock extendió su placa y Ash sonrió feliz, "¡Gracias Brock! Además, ven conmigo al Centro Pokémon. Alguien te está esperando allí ... y no, no es la enfermera Joy sino otra persona". Sus palabras hicieron curioso a Brock. ¿Quién podría esperar allí? Ash probablemente no lo mencionaría.

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Vámonos", dijo Brock mientras se ponía de pie y devolvía a Pupitar.

"Tienes que admirar la personalidad, Ash", Meowth habló desde su hombro y Brock miró al Meowth. "¿Wat? ¿Nunca has visto una charla pokémon?" Meowth preguntó como si fuera normal, pero Ash y Pikachu lo miraron fijamente. Obviamente no lo ha hecho, de lo contrario no estaría mirando.

"Vámonos", murmuró Ash molesto mientras caminaba. Meowth tuvo que abrir la boca.

Cuando llegaron y entregaron sus pokéballs a la enfermera Joy, Brock y Ash estaban esperando que llegara la persona ... y cuando la puerta se abrió, Brock no pudo evitar volverse frío como una piedra.

En vino su padre. El padre que lo dejó atrás. El padre que buscó por un tiempo ahora.

Ash sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de dejarlos solos para hablar con Joy, dejándolos manejar sus problemas familiares.

LINEBREAK

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue, Brock?" Preguntó Ash mientras estaba sentado en un sofá con una taza de té en sus manos. Pikachu y Meowth estaban tomando su propio té.

Para ser honesto, para cualquiera que no sea esos tres, sería como ver beber a tres clones. Tomaron sorbos al mismo tiempo, suspiraron en paz al mismo tiempo y lo volvieron a poner al mismo tiempo.

"Fue ... fue bastante bien. Mi padre nunca abandonó el gimnasio y pagó muchas cosas que yo no sabía. También me dijo que siguiera mi sueño como Criador y Doctor Pokémon", Brock explicó la situación como un Chansey entregado. le sirvió una taza de té y Brock se sentó en el sofá opuesto al de Ash.

Ash asintió después de escuchar eso. "Me alegra oír que todo está bien, Brock. Conocí a Flint cuando llegué a Pewter City y le compré un fósil. Bueno, una roca con un fósil".

Brock no pudo evitar reírse de la ironía. A menudo le contaban sobre ese hombre pero nunca lo revisaron ... Si lo hubiera hecho, habría encontrado a su padre.

"Ya veo, ya veo! Recuperemos tu fósil en ese momento. ¿Alguna idea de qué Pokémon?" Él preguntó con curiosidad. Los Pokémon fósiles eran extremadamente raros y Flint nunca se controlaba. Bueno, dejó que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

"No, no tengo idea. Puede ser un Pokémon fósil u otro que haya venido de la vejez. Si recuerdo bien, Dratini y otros ya vivieron en ese entonces. Espero que sea algo bueno para mi equipo, si no ... ¿Qué tal si tomas? cuidado de eso, entonces? " Ash sonrió levemente cuando Brock parpadeó.

"Pero ya veremos. Quiero comprobar si hace clic primero, luego decidiremos qué hacer. También quiero mencionar que los científicos están muy tentados de robar un fósil", Ash frunció el ceño. lo que le dijo a Brock lo suficiente: "Dijeron que se encargarían del fósil, pero lo dudo mucho".

Brock gruñó mientras se ponía de pie en ligera ira. No era así como se suponía que el museo en Pewter City debía actuar y les mostraría quién es el líder de esta ciudad antes de enamorarse.

"Vámonos entonces. ¿También, Ash?" Brock volvió su cabeza hacia Ash quien también se levantó después de terminar su té. Al ver eso, el propio Brock también rápidamente se lo tragó.

Ash se volvió hacia Brock con curiosidad. "¿Sí, Brock?"

"¿Puedo viajar contigo en tu viaje? Mi padre y Forrest se encargarán del gimnasio ahora y quiero ir y ganar experiencia. Ir con usted probablemente ayude mucho".

Ash pensó en los beneficios. Brock es definitivamente un criador si su pokémon fuera algo por lo que pasar y posiblemente también un médico. Él asintió con la cabeza poco después, "Claro. Podemos viajar juntos y compartir tareas como cocinar. Intercambiaremos ideas y recetas más tarde".

Brock asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se fueron al Pewter Museum.

"B-brock, señor! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Uno de los científicos más sombríos, definitivamente codiciosos, preguntó mientras miraba a la intimidante figura de Brock Slate. Brock estaba definitivamente enojado y si el hecho de que su Pupitar estaba fuera de su pokéball era algo por lo que pasar, se enteró de lo que estaban haciendo últimamente.

Ash se rió entre dientes, "Ese fue el que intentó hacerlo", señaló el científico que acaba de hablar y Brock rápidamente lo agarró por el cuello y lo arrastró hasta una Jenny que esperaba fuera. Ambos fueron despedidos y arrojados a la cárcel ya que tales actos no están permitidos.

Ahora los otros científicos estaban mirando a Ash y les devolvió la mirada. "Usted _no_ toma fósiles de entrenadores para _su_ sencilla _investigación_ . Uno hace lo que se _le pide_ hacer. La restauración de fósiles es parte de su trabajo ahora hacer lo suyo," Prácticamente se ordenó y reveló su condición de profesor junior en su Pokédex. No iba a dejar que algunos científicos pensaran que era un niño estúpido que tuvo suerte.

Él estaba enfadado. Justificado también

Brock pronto regresó con una sonrisa satisfecha y Pupitar estaba saltando a su lado. Cuando Brock entró, vio a todos los científicos trabajando y Ash estaba caminando con otro a la sala de restauración. Esto fue clandestino y altamente seguro en caso de que sea un pokémon hostil.

Cuando bajaron pudieron ver que Leaf ya estaba esperando y Ash la saludó. Prometieron llegar aquí esta vez, así que Leaf era comprensiblemente temprano. Estaba realmente emocionada de ver una restauración de fósiles después de todo.

Brock se rió al verlos hablar con entusiasmo sobre un Pokémon fósil. Se preguntó qué fósil es esto porque este no es el Pokémon fósil estándar de Kanto. Su base de datos no lo reconoció al menos.

 _Bueno, eso se debe a que solo se revivió en laboratorios privados, por lo que no es muy conocido fuera de los profesores._

Ahora, ¿qué Pokémon puede venir de eso?

El fósil ahora estaba siendo levitado en el medio de la sala y se encendió un rayo sobre él. Solo podían mirar con asombro, ya que el ADN no podía ser reconocido, pero aún restaurado, perfectamente uno podría agregar.

Cuanto más venía, más fría era la habitación. Podían ver piernas blancas que definitivamente era algo que nunca habían visto antes en un Pokémon fósil y Ash estaba allí firmemente con los ojos mirando al Pokémon que estaba siendo restaurado.

Se dice que después de una restauración, pueden suceder dos cosas. Una es que tiene la mente de un recién nacido, que acepta a uno como padre. El otro es el hecho de que será francamente hostil debido a sus antiguos instintos.

Se preguntó a cuál podría recibir y silenciosamente rezó a Ho-oh por algo de suerte aquí.

 _Nunca supo lo afortunado que era hasta que terminó._

El proceso tomó mucho tiempo. Pasaron seis largas horas mirando lo que se estaba haciendo con ese fósil y después de esas largas seis horas, toda la habitación en la que se encontraba el fósil se volvió extremadamente fría.

Ash lo reconoció y también lo hizo Leaf. _Amaura._ Un pokémon que se descubrió recientemente en Kalos y actualmente solo hay cinco, que también incluye la forma evolucionada, _Aurorus_ .

Ash abrió la puerta al instante, ignorando los gritos del científico y Brock dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Leaf permaneció en calma, ella conocía a Ash.

Silenciosamente, caminó a través del frío campo sin temblar. Su cuerpo, lleno de aura, no podía sentir este frío en absoluto y caminó directamente hacia el _brillante_ Amaura. Un cuerpo blanco. Ojos de cristal y una gema de cristal en el costado de su cuerpo. Su vientre inferior era del mismo color que sus ojos y tenía un apéndice en forma de arco iris en su cabeza.

Era completamente hermoso.

"Hola. ¿Puedes entenderme, Amaura?" Ash le preguntó al fósil pokémon, quien abrió los ojos lentamente. Fue como despertarse de un sueño profundo y profundo.

Amaura miró a su alrededor antes de ver a Ash y lo miró con curiosidad. " _Sí, estoy despierto. ¿Quién puede ser, humano? Su tipo no se veía a menudo en mi área_ " _._

Ash odiaba decirlo, pero dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando escuchó lo que Amaura le dijo. "Tu área ... ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?" Vaciló.

Amaura entrecerró los ojos antes de mirar a su alrededor.

"No conozco la historia de tu tiempo. Ha sido largo, demasiado largo, ya que tu tipo existía. Ahora mismo, con ustedes ahora incluidos, somos seis y eso también incluye su evolución", comenzó Ash y el Amaura se centró en Ash ahora. Bajó la mirada con tristeza.

" _Ya veo ... ¿Qué me sucederá? Los humanos de la antigüedad capturaron a los de mi especie y usaron nuestros cuerpos para mantener sus alimentos congelados hasta que el tiempo lo necesitó"_ , habló con voz triste, como si aceptara su destino.

Ash negó con la cabeza y movió la mano para acariciar al Amaura, a ella, a la cabeza. Sorprendió a Amaura pero miró a Ash.

"Aunque es posible que ya no reconozcas el mundo, te ofreceré algo. Soy lo que se considera un Entrenador Pokémon", asintió Amaura con poco interés.

Ash tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. "Entrenamos Pokémon y hacemos un viaje por todo el territorio. Luchamos contra muchos otros y exploramos todo tipo de áreas, así como capturamos muchos pokémon que se convierten en nuestros amigos. En este momento, tengo cuatro pokémon conmigo que residen en estas bolas". Le tendió una bola roja, usada para su equipo. Este estaba vacío, por supuesto.

"Lo que me gustaría preguntarte es si te unes a mí". Preguntó Ash mientras ofrecía la oportunidad. Amaura tuvo que pensar sobre esto.

Su familia. Sus amigos. Todos se habían ido.

Este humano le ofreció su amistad y una nueva familia, además de batallas.

"Ah, por cierto ... no estoy seguro de lo que comes, pero ahora ya no buscamos a menos que vivas en áreas silvestres. Los humanos te brindamos atención, te cuidamos y nos aseguramos de que estés sano. Ese es nuestro trabajo como entrenadores ... Bueno, aparte de hacerte más fuerte ", Ash se rió entre dientes mientras explicaba su posible futuro.

Amaura parpadeó antes de mirar hacia arriba. Tenía esperanza en sus ojos, reavivada después de ver la bondad de lo humano. Solo duró un segundo antes de que Amaura sonriera. " _Me gustaría unirme a ti. Mi tipo, los Pokémon Tundra son herbívoros, así que no tienes que preocuparte por la caza. Sin embargo, me encantaría saber más sobre este nuevo mundo, pero supongo que tengo que tocar esta pelota_ ".

Ash simplemente asintió y Amaura golpeó la pelota con su frente y fue capturada rápidamente. Ash sonrió ampliamente al sentir que la conexión no estaba perdida en él. Ho-oh realmente respondió sus oraciones allí, ¿o era este su regalo para ser bendecido?

¿Fue por eso que sintió ese fósil? ¿O fue el Aura?

Cuando salió de la habitación los científicos miraron a Ash como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre y Brock y Leaf sonreían como tontos. "Felicitaciones, Ash. Ahora has capturado al sexto de su tipo, el Pokémon Tundra Amaura". Hoja vitoreada y chocada con la ceniza.

Brock simplemente lo miró. Se unió con un Pokémon fósil, algo que ni siquiera él se atrevió a hacer, sin ninguna duda. Sin miedo, solo certeza. De repente, sintió que se beneficiaría de unirse a Ash en su viaje. ¡Ash sin duda le dará tantas experiencias que ningún entrenador normal le dará! Se sintió como si él mismo fuera bendecido.

"Señor, ¿podemos estudiar su Pokémon?" Un científico intentó preguntar pero sabía que era inútil. Ash simplemente giró su cabeza mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, como si se atreviera a ir contra él.

"Soy un profesor junior. Estoy certificado por el propio Samuel Oak y tengo mis documentos universitarios. ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo estudiar un Amaura, al que puedo hablar solo?" Habló con una voz fría que no muchos podían oír. Bueno, Leaf lo escuchó un par de veces y fue cuando estaba hablando con un idiota que intentó sacar a Pikachu de él cuando los niños de su edad visitaron Oak para una excursión escolar.

"N-no señor! ¡Me disculpo!" Hizo una reverencia y luego Ash volvió a hablar antes de poder escapar.

Él no iba a dejarlo salir. "Borre toda la información del Amaura que resucitó, así como información videográfica. No quiero ni oír hablar de alguien que conozca a este Amaura, excepto los profesores de cada región, ¿lo entiendo? Si no lo hago, me pondré en contacto con el Campeón, Lance. , y dile que venga aquí y lo haga él mismo ".

Brock miró con asombro cómo los científicos comenzaron a correr como pollos sin cabeza, gritando y borrando toda la información. Borraron los datos por segunda vez antes de hacer una limpieza completa para estar seguros.

Leaf se rió suavemente, "No tienes que ser tan frío, Ash". Ella se burló de él, pero Ash se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿Me escucharían si no lo hiciera?"

Leaf negó con la cabeza con un claro 'No'.

"¡Así que ya tienes un quinto pokémon, jefe! Buen trabajo con el Amaura, cuidaremos bien de ella y te explicaré que wat da world es como ahora", asomó Meowth y sonrió ampliamente. Pikachu, el líder de su equipo, asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. _"Me aseguraré de que todos se lleven bien y conozcan los problemas de Amaura. Aunque definitivamente echará de menos a sus amigas, Ash, seremos sus nuevas. Su nueva familia"._

Ash rompió una sonrisa mientras los miraba antes de asentir. Subió las escaleras, ahora listo para ir al monte. Luna como si hoy fuera solo un simple paseo por el parque.

Leaf, en algún lugar de su cabeza, tuvo que negar con la cabeza hacia Ash. A veces podía actuar con despreocupación por todo ... Bueno, Ho-oh le dijo que podría encontrarse con el pokémon legendario y que algunos de ellos pueden ser hostiles. Eso definitivamente significa que esta actitud es algo que él necesita para seguir con su viaje.

Brock quedó estupefacto al verlo, pero pronto corrió tras Ash. Leaf siguió con un ritmo rápido de caminar como aprendió a hacer con Ash y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Me iré a Mt. Moon un poco más tarde. Si encuentras una piedra lunar, llévate una y envíala por correo a través de la opción de transferencia de artículos. Necesito uno para que evolucione Nina", preguntó con una sonrisa alegre. voz. Ash asintió con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y abrazarla con fuerza.

"Te extrañaré, Leaf. Sin embargo, no puedo abrazar a Gary así, no gracias". Añadió rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca y preguntar por qué no había hecho esto con Gary.

Leaf soltó una risita y devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. "Lo sé, Ashy, lo sé. Te veré en el futuro. Hagamos algunas citas con Gary más adelante para que podamos reunirnos y contarnos acerca de nuestro viaje".

"¡Lo tengo! Vamos Brock, ¿o necesitas preparar algo más?" Ash se volvió hacia Brock quien parpadeó un par de veces como si todavía estuviera en shock por lo que había visto. Ash era un hombre de mujeres. Parece y el hecho de que todas las chicas que vio parecen estar atraídas por él ... _Tal vez el viaje ofrezca algo más que la simple experiencia con pokémon. Podría necesitar enseñarle a Ash el camino de los adultos ... y la charla. Oh, eso va a ser divertido ... Oh, muy divertido._

Pupitar, como si sintiera lo que Brock estaba pensando, corrió hacia Ash y lo recogió antes de expulsar el vapor de su espalda y despegar como si lo estuviera protegiendo del mal que se conoce como pervertidos.

Brock gritó y corrió tras él. Él ya usaba su bolsa de viaje de todos modos.

 **"¡ESPERA PARA MEEEEE! AAAASH! PUPITAAAAR!"**

"Ustedes en serio se adelantaron hasta ahora ..." La voz sombría de Brock se podía escuchar y Ash se rió nerviosamente. Pupitar dejó escapar su equivalente a un suspiro.

Amaura, que ahora estaba fuera de su pokéball miró a su alrededor con curiosidad en sus ojos.

" _Esta tierra es muy cálida. Me alegra que soy una de las especies más antiguas de mi especie porque esto podría haber sido perjudicial para un Amaura normal_ ", comenzó y Ash lo escribió al instante. Sorprendió a Amaura antes de que entendiera por qué. Los humanos aún no sabían mucho sobre su clase.

Sonriendo un poco, se acercó a Ash y acarició su costado. " _Tómate tu tiempo, Ash. Aún no tienes que saber todo sobre mi tipo. Vamos a conocernos primero"._

Ash tuvo que parpadear en la madurez ... Por alguna razón, comenzaba a alegrarse de que no se tratara de un recién nacido. Este Amaura mostró un control perfecto del tipo de hielo también. Algo que solo podía admirar.

"Bueno ... te diré quién soy a la perfección. Soy Ash Ketchum, nacido en Pallet Town. Mi pokémon inicial es Pikachu aquí y estudié con el profesor Oak de la región. Un profesor es alguien que puede repartir pokémon oficial de arranque y administrar todos los estudios dentro de la región ". Se presentó perfectamente a Amaura y Meowth silenciosamente tradujo todo lo que le dijeron a Brock para que no se sintiera como una tercera rueda. Meowth y Brock parecían llevarse bien el uno con el otro ya que Meowth estaba sentado en la mochila de Brock explicando algunas cosas mientras traducía de vez en cuando.

" _Ya veo. Soy conocida como Amaura. Los de mi clase no se dieron nombres, así que es posible que tengan el honor de_ nombrarme _",_ sonrió Amaura mientras miraba a su nuevo entrenador. Él definitivamente era amable, así que ella sabía que podía confiar en él. _"Estoy enfocado principalmente en movimientos tipo hielo, pero si lo que dices es cierto, me ayudarás con más que eso. Mis defensas son mi punto más fuerte ya que era conocido como el Amaura más duro de mi tribu, por así decirlo. Aparte de eso ... no creo que tenga mucho que decir. Nací en Mt. Everstone, una montaña que habita pokémon no evolucionado "._

Ash miró a Amaura con cierto temor. "Sabes ... Everstones es raro en estos días: la montaña ya no existe. Así que evolucionarás después de un tiempo si es tu deseo hacerlo".

" _Hmm ... La evolución suena atractiva, sí. Lo consideraré cuando esté cerca de la evolución como dices"._

Ash asintió y luego miró con curiosidad, "¿Cómo evoluciona tu especie? ¿Alguna necesidad especial?"

 _"Es bueno que preguntes, Ash. Mi tipo evoluciona debajo de la luz de la luna. Cuando lo hacemos, se sabe que se puede ver una hermosa luz de aurora"._

De repente, Ash estaba muy feliz de tener a Amaura ... Eso sería un espectáculo increíble para su viaje. Llámalo femenino, pero siempre quiso ver tal cosa.

Un entrenador cercano solo podía mirar con asombro al Amaura que caminaba junto a Ash.

"Ah, por cierto ... Llamamos a los de tu clase, que tienen un color diferente estos días, pokémon brillante. Las Pokébolas y tal tienen un efecto de luz especial que te da una entrada 'brillante', de ahí el nombre. No sé cómo Pero la parte funciona ... La Bola Cherish en la que te quedas es algo que yo mismo hice y te permite ver el mundo exterior ".

Amaura asintió, feliz de tener al menos algo que hacer dentro de una bola de pokéball.

"Solo para decírtelo de antemano, sin embargo, no puedo oírte cuando estás dentro del balón. Para hacer algo así es lo que Riley, un Guardián del Aura, llamó un Bono Aura. Todavía estoy lejos de ser capaz de hacer tal cosa. Lo siento ", admitió con ligera vergüenza.

Amaura negó con la cabeza y lo miró con gratitud. _"Me has restaurado y ahora me vas a cuidar. Puedo ocuparme de cosas menores, Ash"._

Han estado caminando por un rato y mirando alrededor, notó que ya estaba bastante oscuro.

"Pikachu, ¿puedes aguantar un ligero ataque relámpago?" Le preguntó a su abridor quién se encogió de hombros como si fuera fácil.

Moviendo su cola, la cola comenzó a chispear y muy pronto un orbe de luz estaba sobre ella actuando como una linterna a su alrededor. Podrían viajar en la oscuridad sin ningún problema.

" _Wow. No he visto tal movimiento todavía ... ¡Pensar que desarrollamos estas cosas durante los años, estoy muy interesado en lo que aprenderé de ti, Ash!"_

La alegre voz de Amaura hizo que Pikachu y Ash se rieran levemente. "Está bien. Por cierto, Amaura ... ¿Qué tal esto para un apodo?" Él se volvió hacia ella y se agachó.

"Glacia. Ya que eres mujer y vivías en ambientes fríos, Glacia parece apropiada. También puede ser Aurora o algo así".

Amaura pensó en ello antes de probar el nombre que le gustaba. " _Glacia ... Sí, eso servirá. A partir de ahora puedes llamarme Glacia, aunque también responderé al nombre de mi especie"._

Ash asintió y pronto llegaron a la entrada de una cueva. Estaba muy silencioso por dentro y Brock vio un Zubat. Al pensar en ello, le gustó la idea de tener uno y rápidamente lanzó un pokéball. Bastante gracioso, fue instantáneamente capturado.

Ahora puede estar en el lado más débil, pero se sabía que Crobat era un Pokémon extremadamente poderoso cuando se entrenaba bien.

" _¿Es eso lo que hacen los humanos para capturar Pokémon estos días?"_ Glacia le preguntó a su entrenador que sacudió la cabeza divertido.

"Los Pokémon que salen de las carreteras son muy conscientes de que pueden ser capturados. Algunos incluso se mantienen cerca a propósito. Mientras que Brock acaba de capturar uno lanzando una pelota, algunos requieren un desafío y quieren que los entrenadores demuestren su valía antes de que ellos tampoco únete a su equipo o vete ". Ash le explicó tranquilamente al Amaura quien asintió a cambio.

Al observar una gran cantidad de Zubat que rodeaba alguna forma propensa, el Amaura tomó acción y respiró hondo.

De su boca salió lo que se puede considerar la Ventisca de las ventiscas ... Eso fue un poco de poder de tipo hielo. El Zubat que rodeaba al hombre instantáneamente se desmayó y se desvaneció, mientras que el hombre se estremeció por el frío, pero todavía estaba satisfecho de las acciones de ser salvado.

"¡Gracias, entrenadores! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme! ¡Oh, ojos tan fuertes, ayúdenme!"

Ignorando la farsa del hombre acerca de la Piedra de la Luna que _honestamente_ cabreó a Ash debido al hecho de ser tan falso y su petición de ayuda, entraron en la cueva. Ash podía detectar muchos pokémon que tenían sed, como si el área estuviera más caliente de lo normal. Espera, ¿no son esas luces? Esos tipos también calientan el área ... Eso no está permitido.

Brock frunció el ceño y llamó a Pupitar para comenzar a romperlos. Él también sabía de esta regla.

Ash vio algunos pokémon sedientos, entonces revisó su bolsa y sacó varios frascos llenos de agua. A continuación, agarró unos cuencos de repuesto que fueron hechos para pokémon extra y puso agua en él.

Sonriendo al pokémon salvaje, notaron el agua y se apresuraron a beber allí. Varios Sandshrew, Paras e incluso un Parasect salvaje estaban bebiendo de los cuencos y felizmente le agradecieron al chico amable por ello.

Brock y el hombre al que ayudaron. ¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez? Seymour? - Sonrió al ver a un niño ayudando a un Pokémon salvaje sin más motivo que ayudar. Amaura lo vio y sonrió con aprecio. Definitivamente no se arrepentirá de unirse a él.

Sin embargo, Meowth tomó un aroma. "Jessie y James están aquí, Ash", le advirtió a su entrenador que asintió.

"Glacia, por favor regresa. El Equipo Rocket son humanos que roban Pokémon, así que no quiero que se enteren aún, hasta que seamos más fuertes". Glacia simplemente asintió en comprensión. Ella sabía del mal, tanto humano como pokémon.

Devolviendo la brillante Amaura a su acariciadora bola, Ash agarró a otra y llamó a su Frogadier. "Ermitaño, ven con nosotros. El Equipo Rocket está estropeando el entorno de este lugar. Mostrémosles su lugar para hacer tal cosa".

Frogadier asintió con determinación. Él tratará con ese montón de escoria ... Bueno, aparte de James. James casi escucha hasta que se puede ir sin que alguien lo apuñale en la espalda.

Corriendo junto a su entrenador estaba Frogadier. "¡Brock, cuida las luces! ¡Meowth, quédate con ellos para traducir pokémon en caso de que haya otro grupo de imbéciles!"

Meowth saludó y se quedó con Brock ahora. Pikachu y Frogadier eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sus antiguos compañeros.

"¡EQUIPO ROCKET!" El rugido resonó por toda la cueva y los dos humanos no pudieron evitar estremecerse ... ¿Qué diablos hicieron? Ah, claro, están tratando de robarle la piedra lunar al jefe.

"¡Pulso de agua!" Jessie, cuya cara ahora definitivamente tenía cicatrices y estaba cubierta con mucho maquillaje, iba a ser fea en el futuro, rápidamente recibió un orbe de agua y luego un Pikachu muy enojado se asomó.

"¡Trueno!"

James, sabiendo de esto, saltó a un lado y dejó a Jessie bajo su cuidado. Diablos, ella lo usaría como su escudo porque la vio tratar de alcanzarlo.

El ataque de trueno golpeó rápidamente a la húmeda Jessie ... y ella fue atacada. James al ver eso se vio en intriga horrorizada de cómo ella fue despedida ... y aún vivía. En realidad, ¿cómo sobrevivieron todo el tiempo? Maldita sea, deben haber sido bendecidos por Arceus.

"Hola, Ash". James saludó al joven entrenador que asintió a cambio. "El plan de Jessie era tomar la piedra lunar, por eso corríamos detrás de un Clefairy que llevaba una pieza. Ella es realmente codiciosa ..." murmuró con disgusto antes de animarse.

"Por cierto, ¡tengo a Growlie otra vez! Sal, Growlie". James reveló su Growlithe con orgullo apenas oculto y el tipo de fuego al instante parecía hostil a los nuevos enemigos ... que no lo eran.

"Tranquilízate amigo. Estos son los que me dijeron que te atrape", James calmó al Pokémon Cachorro que ahora asintió y se mostró agradecido.

"Deberías darte prisa y seguir a Jessie, James. Si llega y no estás allí, tú irás a por ella". Ash apresuró a James antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar. James se estremeció ante esa declaración muy verdadera y salió corriendo.

"Te avisaré más adelante, ella no se rendirá fácilmente ... ¡así que ten cuidado!" Con eso, ya no estaba a la vista.

Ash suspiró con su Pokémon y se giró para volver con Seymour. Un Clefairy que fue seguido previamente se animó y caminó hacia él.

" _Espera ... ¿Umm, señor?_ " Se oyó una voz vacilante y femenina, y Ash se volvió hacia el Clefairy. Él asintió lentamente. "¿Sí?"

" _C-¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a los demás por favor? Escuché lo que el hombre acaba de decir y me temo que lo robarán durante nuestro ritual por la bendición de Cresselia_ " _._

"¡Oh! ¿Para eso es el ritual, le preguntas a Cresselia por sus bendiciones y por lo tanto 'encantarás' la piedra?" Preguntó Ash con curiosidad y los ojos de Clefairy se agrandaron ... antes de sonreír ampliamente. ¡Este humano la entendió! ¡Bueno!

Saltando hacia él, ella rápidamente saltó sobre su otro hombro.

" _Por favor traiga a sus amigos, le explicaré al líder por qué está aquí_ " _._

Ash asintió y caminó hacia sus amigos.

"¡Ash! ¡Aquí estás! ¿Es eso una Clefairy?" Brock preguntó con sorpresa y Seymour casi parecía tener problemas con sus pantalones, mencionando que estaban demasiado apretados por alguna razón ...

 _Ash casi le pide a Pikachu que envíe un trueno en su dirección ... No sabía por qué._

"Hola Brock, Seymour". Él asintió con la cabeza a los dos antes de volverse hacia Clefairy, "Este Clefairy estaba siendo perseguido por Jessie y James. Ella me dijo que los llevara al ritual de la piedra lunar como protección".

El ex Líder de Gimnasio aceptó esa sugerencia y su Pupitar pronto siguió. Estaban listos.

Seymour parecía estar en su propio mundo. "¡Oh, la piedra que vino de la luna!"

Ash y Clefairy acaban de recibir una gota de sudor muy grande ... Este hombre probablemente estaba loco, pero Ash no sintió ninguna 'inmundicia' en su corazón. Él tenía buenas intenciones.

No iba a explicar por qué el ritual está allí, ni iba a traducir nada. Le dejó claro a Meowth también. Esta era información privada para el profesor para proteger esta área.

No es un poco loco que quiere ir a la luna y salir con un Clefable.

Dos niños miraron con asombro cuando Clefairy colocó la última pieza de la piedra lunar en el orbe. Como si encajara perfectamente, la gran piedra comenzó a brillar y el Clefairy comenzó a bailar alrededor de ella.

" _Te rezamos, nuestra doncella de la luna,_

 _Por favor concédenos nuestro deseo, nuestro deseo de evolucionar._

 _Te rezamos una vez más, nuestra querida doncella,_

 _Por favor, bendice esta piedra con los poderes de la luna,_

 _Bendice esta piedra para aquellos que buscan la evolución,_

 _Para aquellos que buscan su más fuerte,_

 _Aquellos que buscan fortalecerse para proteger,_

 _Por favor, concédenos nuestro deseo, bendice esta piedra con la luna "._

Al oír la oración, que casi rogaba en los oídos de Ash, pudo ver la débil figura de Cresselia que lo miraba desde hacía un rato antes de disparar una especie de explosión hacia la gran piedra. Brillaba ferozmente y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, una voz suave llegando a sus mentes.

" **Clefairy, tu deseo ha sido otorgado. Hemos bendecido esta piedra en respuesta a tus oraciones. Por favor, otórgales a aquellos que desean tener acceso y derrota a aquellos que la buscan por avaricia** " **.**

Sin embargo, Ash escuchó otra voz después.

" **Jóvenes elegidos. Con la bendición de Ho-oh, te concedo un trozo de la piedra lunar. He visto tus recuerdos, tus promesas. Con esto, por favor cumpla** " **.**

Ash sonrió suavemente ante la consideración de ese legendario. No es de extrañar que Clefairy estuviera rezándole.

Silenciosamente juntando sus manos, él mismo formó una oración. Una oración para desear buena salud a Cresselia. Una oración que fue aceptada y la luna brilló de manera saludable.

Esa noche, el Equipo Rocket no vino. Esa noche se encontraron con una Cresselia que permaneció escondida y los rechazó. No iba a dejar que la piedra que el Elegido había visto se despedazara como lo había visto en uno de los futuros posibles con su vista futura.

"Esa fue una experiencia increíble, ¿no crees Brock? Incluso te dejan tener algunos pequeños trozos en caso de que captures algún pokémon que los requiera", Ash le habló alegremente a su compañero de viaje más viejo.

Meowth y Pikachu estaban dentro de su pokéball, simplemente descansando. Ellos, después de ver esa vista, se sentían cansados. Inusualmente, pero nadie dijo nada. Amaura vio lo que sucedió dentro de la bola de amor y se sorprendió de lo que sucedió. Esto nunca sucedió en el pasado porque no había Clefairy y por eso le encantaba, ya le gustaba el nuevo mundo. Frogadier simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero lo admiró de todos modos.

El pokémon de Brock, Pupitar, parecía estar muy silencioso y regresó a su pokéball después. Quizás Cresselia les dijo algo? ¿Tal vez Cresselia había hecho algo? Ash no lo sabía, pero no fue negativo ya que simplemente están cansados.

"Nuestro próximo destino es Ciudad Cerulean para la segunda insignia. Descansemos antes de eso, sin embargo," Ash señaló qué tarde fue y Brock sonrió.

"Por supuesto ... cocinaré esta noche así que tómalo con calma", prometió y comenzó a preparar todo.

Agarrando todas sus bolas acariciadas y desatando su equipo, les sonrió. Dos estaban dormidos, dos estaban completamente despiertos y uno estaba mirando hacia la luna.

"De acuerdo, todos. Tengamos la comida de Brock y practiquemos un poco después. ¡No podemos aflojarnos incluso después de lo que sucedió hoy!"

El pokémon vitoreó en silencio para no despertar al pokémon salvaje. Glacia estaba feliz con esto. Ella estaba completamente satisfecha y vio a su entrenador transportar un trozo de la piedra lunar a través de su Xtransceiver, hacia lo que podía escuchar a una mujer muy feliz.

Así, pasaron la noche. A la mañana siguiente, llegarán a la ciudad de Cerulean.

 _Ash estará decepcionado._


	5. Chapter 5

Después de llegar a Cerulean City, Ash y Brock fueron directamente al centro Pokémon. Nada es mejor que una buena ducha caliente y descansar después de una caminata tan tediosa. Mientras que muchos se pierden en su camino a la ciudad de Cerulean, Ash usó la tecnología de mapeo de su pokédex para sobrevivir.

Brock lo había felicitado por al menos ser capaz de hacer tal cosa, mencionando que muchos novatos simplemente siguen señales en el camino.

Ash no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro al escuchar eso. Fue un hecho triste pero cierto. Los entrenadores novatos se pierden en el momento en que no hay señales.

Haciendo caso omiso de las habilidades de los novatos que discutieron hace un rato, lo que todavía le molestaba, Ash vio a Gary en el escritorio de la enfermera. Probablemente recuperando su Pokémon. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Ash con ropa informal. Él solo vestía una gran camisa negra, pantalones vaqueros azules y algunas zapatillas de deporte. Solo significaba que Ash se quedaba un poco para entrenar.

"Hola Ashy-boy, ¿qué pasa?" Gary habló primero mientras le tendía la mano, lo que Ash sacudió.

No pudo evitar replicar a eso. "Me va bastante bien Gare-Bear. ¿Quieres ver a mi quinto Pokémon? Es un verdadero placer para el ojo", al ver a su rival aquí, Ash no pudo evitar desear presumir un poco.

"¿De veras? Eso es genial. Contratemos una sala de capacitación y pueden presentarme. Cuando mencionas 'dar un capricho', sé a qué te refieres", sonrió Gary a su mejor amigo, que soltó una risita nerviosa. Colocando su mano en su cinturón, sacó una Cherish Ball y llamó a su Pikachu que bostezó y se desperezó.

" _Hola Gary_ " _,_ dijo Pikachu y saludó perezosamente. Gary se limitó a reír y lo saludó de vuelta antes de que los niños y minutos más tarde Brock también fue a la enfermera Joy.

Por alguna bendición milagrosa, Brock no estaba actuando como un coqueteo. Ash lo había visto la primera vez que lo hacía con una chica bonita ... Tuvo que obligarse a quedarse en lugar de huir avergonzado de conocer a una coqueta tan horrible y _horrible_ . Por el amor de Arceus, él tenía 12 años y sabía que era mejor flirtear que eso.

"Hola Brock. Veo que te uniste a Ash en su viaje. Estoy seguro de que puedes aprender mucho de él", le tendió la mano al adolescente mayor, que felizmente la sacudió. Gary era alguien a quien Brock puede respetar. Al ver que Ash conocía a Gary tan bien, no pudo evitar notar que también llevaban bolas de poké similares.

"Siento sonar tan curioso, pero ¿de dónde sacaste esos pokéballs? Se ven muy especiales en comparación con los habituales", comentó Brock con un ojo agudo e interesado.

"¿Ah, lo recogiste?" Ash sonrió ante el ojo agudo de Brock. Esa era una cualidad definitiva que algunos entrenadores necesitaban para llegar lejos. Ya sea que se logre de forma natural o mediante entrenamiento, se necesita un ojo agudo para superar la 'liga de novatos' e ingresar a la 'liga profesional'.

Gary comenzó a reírse de buena gana. Es en momentos como este que puede disfrutar viajando tanto como lo hace ahora. Él se preguntó, ¿cómo viajaría en coche? Tal lujo definitivamente limitaría su entrenamiento y su encuentro con el pokémon salvaje para una posible adición a su equipo.

"Hicimos estas bolas, Brock", Gary decidió responder por Ash, quien a cambio simplemente se encogió de hombros. No era como si estuviera clasificado, pero lo que hacen se mantiene entre los tres entrenadores de Pallet, Kurt y el Profesor Oak.

Brock asintió, impresionado. "Eso debe ser bastante difícil ... Verlos, es como ver pokéballs hechos de cristales con cada tema específico. Supongo que tomas 'Green', Ash tomó 'Red' y el otro, Leaf, tiene 'Blue'?"

Ash sonrió ampliamente ahora. No se arrepentiría de tener a Brock con él en lo más mínimo, él puede aprender de él y, a cambio, le enseñará a Brock algunas de las cosas que descubrió. Después de todo, Brock tiene un corazón puro ... ignorando el coqueteo.

Gary asintió y sonrió misteriosamente, "¿Por qué utilizamos estos es un secreto, pero déjame decirte que pokémon encontrarlos más cómodo que Pokébolas normales. De hecho, existen bolas de lujo, dijo que la experiencia mejor, pero estos son para los viajes y batalla ", explicó de una manera indirecta. Definitivamente no le diría a Brock que el Pokémon en las bolas podría ver una "pantalla" a través de los accesorios de sus entrenadores.

"Ya veo. No los molestaré chicos, viendo cómo los hizo ser especiales no haré palanca", sonrió Brock ligeramente. Los dos muchachos conocían su oficio muy bien. Un entrenador necesita mantener sus secretos cerca, solo los tontos muestran sus verdaderas formas de ser un entrenador.

Ambos niños sonrieron y mostraron su pokédex, recibiendo una sala de capacitación gratuita como alquiler. Cuando llegaron allí, no había cámaras y era lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerada una instalación de entrenamiento digna de lo mejor. Brock parpadeó un par de veces sobre cómo dos muchachos obtuvieron estos derechos, pero al recordar Ash y el incidente de Amaura, no dirá mucho. Los Profesores Junior tuvieron sus beneficios y este fue quizás uno de ellos.

Cuando llegaron allí, Gary decidió mencionar algo también.

"También tengo un nuevo Pokémon. No adivinarás qué es", sonrió Gary de manera divertida. Su quinto Pokémon sorprendió incluso a sí mismo, pero le gustó.

Ash asintió y agarró el pokéball de Glacia. La Amaura que podía ver lo que estaba pasando entendió que este chico humano frente a su entrenador era su rival, por lo que no le importaría presumir un poco.

Gary hizo lo mismo y el pokémon dentro de él estaba rebosante de energía.

Los dos entrenadores lanzaron su pokéball en el aire. ¿Un resultado? La habitación se volvió demasiado fría o demasiado caliente. Ambos Pokémon que aún no habían aparecido completamente cambiaron la temperatura de la habitación y Ash no pudo evitar _mirar_ .

"Has capturado ... ¿Un Royal Growlithe? ¿En serio fuiste allí? Maldita sea", Ash parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía que sentarse para eso. Pensó que su Halcón era uno de los más raros, pero parece que Gary tuvo algo de suerte allí.

Gary, sin embargo, no mencionó nada. Diablos, estaba congelado en el lugar mirando a ese Pokémon de Ash.

"Ash", la voz de Gary hizo que Ash se volviera hacia él. Al ver que Gary se volvía mecánicamente hacia él, Ash casi temió que su amigo se hubiera roto el cuello en un momento.

"¿Sí, Gary?" Ash preguntó de una manera muy incómoda. Esto fue bastante extraño.

Gary estaba instantáneamente frente a él, sosteniendo sus hombros y Ash no pudo evitar casi saltar. Eso fue realmente rápido para Gary. "Dónde. Did. You. Get. An. AMAURA? A _SHINY_ ONE AT THAT ?!"

Ash estaba siendo sacudido y a Glacia no le gustó eso. Mostrando una leve emoción de disgusto, utilizó un pequeño ataque de Viento helado para separar a los dos entrenadores.

"Ah, gracias Glacia", sonrió Ash a su brillante Amaura, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y saludó a su entrenador.

Gary no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Diablos, incluso su Growlithe, que enseguida comenzó a enseñar como un loco porque ese Pokémon es raro de lo que se cree, sabía que este Pokémon que tenía delante era extremadamente raro y viejo. Más viejo que Growlithe puede imaginar.

" _Un pokémon fino tipo Fuego. Creo que su especie se llama Growlithe. Por lo general, no son tan grandes, así que sospecho que el extraño gen Royal está dentro de él. Honestamente, Arceus estaba jugando con todos dando Pokémon a ese gen específico. casi como un tramposo, pero no invencible, "_ Glacia murmuró con un _poco de_ celos mientras caminaba de regreso a su entrenador, quien por costumbre comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Glacia solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó del toque de su entrenador.

Oye, no culpes a Ash. A su pokémon le gustaba ser mascota, y también a muchos pokémon salvajes.

Gary todavía no podía creer que un pokémon tan raro, brillante y fósil, fuera tan dócil. Demonios, había visto una Aerodactyl enfurecido aparecer una vez gracias a un entrenador tonto pensando que podía capturar uno. Oak se había lastimado ese día y fue solo gracias a Dragonite que dejó de perseguir a los humanos con la intención de comérselos. Ash y su suerte aún lo sorprendieron.

"Bueno Ash ... Debo decir que todavía me sorprende. Pensé que tenía una especial aquí, pero parece que también tienes una rara. Viendo tu suerte, no estoy sorprendido", Gary comenzó lentamente y Brock no pudo Ya no lo ayudo

Él solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

 _Dos niños. Dos malditos niños tenían Pokémon que incluso la élite, los líderes del gimnasio, ni siquiera soñaban con tener._

Él ni siquiera podía enojarse.

Ash y Gary entrenaron durante varias largas horas hasta que fue medianoche. Fue entonces cuando se dieron por vencidos y Brock estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

Los pokémon estaban cansados, pero no al nivel de abuso. Fueron llevados al límite y _más allá_ . Habla de la habilidad de los entrenadores para saber cuándo dejar de fumar.

Brock se sorprendió cuando Ash y Gary tendieron latas especiales de comida. Incluso Glacia, su Amaura, recibió una lata. Esto puede contener pokéchow especial con los nutrientes adecuados, vitaminas para aumentar su crecimiento en cada una de sus rutas de entrenamiento y un muy buen sabor.

El resultado fue ver diez pokémon apresurarse a su entrenador y comenzar a comer como loco. No fue una gran comida, pero los dejó completamente satisfechos. No estaban recibiendo mucho porque descansarían pronto y esa decisión hizo que Brock tomara notas.

Hacer que el pokémon tome vitaminas especialmente diseñadas para el desarrollo de sus músculos y habilidades especiales después de una sesión de entrenamiento tan dura, le da tiempo a las vitaminas para ser absorbidas en sus cuerpos. Un pokémon es conocido por sus habilidades evolutivas y por lo tanto no sorprendería a Brock si hubiera un pequeño salto en progreso después de esto.

La forma en que los huesos se fortalecen también es interesante, pero no obtendría su libro médico por eso. Él sabía de la teoría de que cuando algo se rompe y sana, el hueso se vuelve más denso. Al menos, fue así para Pokémon. Varios estudios dicen que no funciona de esa manera para los humanos.

También sabía que con los pesos, los huesos se presionan y se fortalecen como los músculos.

Pero él no iría tan lejos. Los chicos pueden saber esto o no, pero entrenaron a su Pokémon de manera perfecta.

Poder, defensa, velocidad y resistencia. Cada uno le da a su pokémon formas específicas de entrenamiento para usar sus habilidades de la mejor manera posible. Tomando Pikachu como ejemplo, Ash hace que Pikachu se concentre en su velocidad, capacidad eléctrica y resistencia. Mínimamente entrena a Pikachu en defensa porque sabe que la especie de Pikachu no está destinada a recibir golpes. Para combatir eso, se asegura de que Pikachu sepa todo tipo de formas de mover su cuerpo, de entender perfectamente su cuerpo.

Se dice que un maestro de tipo luchador sabe qué músculos mover para esquivar un movimiento mínimamente.

Ash lo busca como una meta y lenta pero seguramente lo alcanza con cada sesión de entrenamiento. Pikachu no podrá hacerlo en meses, o tal vez un año, pero definitivamente lo alcanzará con el entrenamiento de Ash. Parece que Ash ha hecho esto antes con otros pokémon también, por lo que no era una sorpresa que Pikachu ya fuera capaz de esquivar muy bien.

Los ataques eléctricos fueron otra cosa. Ash comentó que no podía hacer el entrenamiento de tormentas aquí, por lo que usó un método diferente. Agarró un par de piedras de trueno que tenía en su bolsa e hizo que Pikachu absorbiera la electricidad de las piedras.

Un Pikachu normal evoluciona al contacto. La ceniza usa metales conductores especiales que aseguran que las piedras emitan electricidad y la carguen hacia Pikachu.

A Brock no le sorprendería el día en que Pikachu tenga bolsas de mejilla más grandes y en una naranja mezclada con un color dorado. Esa forma de entrenamiento simplemente evolucionaría a medias el Pikachu en lugar de evolucionar por completo, pero no sabría cómo. Sin embargo, aún no se sorprendería si sucediera. Ese Pikachu ya es una bestia.

¿Qué hará Pikachu después de eso? Conviértete en la segunda venida de Raikou y usa _un_ rayo _azul_ ?

Brock aún no sabía de Zekrom. Si lo supiera, en el futuro llamaría a Pikachu un hacker completo y un legendario transformado porque sus ataques eléctricos coincidirán con los de un Zekrom. Pikachu incluso puede ser capaz de la habilidad Teravolt de Zekrom.

Deteniendo los pensamientos que tenía sobre su entrenamiento, Brock se fue a la cama. Los dos muchachos obviamente todavía eran jóvenes y aún pueden cometer algunos errores menores, pero Brock estará allí para ayudar a Ash a crecer.

Se sintió atraído por Ash, y no de una manera romántica, sino por el deseo de seguirlo y verlo alcanzar su objetivo. Véalo alcanzar lo que desea.

Ash tiene tal efecto en las personas cuando muestra pasión durante sus batallas y entrenamiento.

La mañana siguiente fue solo un borrón. El desayuno, el entrenamiento y salir a la batalla a algún pokémon salvaje por la experiencia fue lo que sucedió.

Gary se fue antes de ir a entrenar y mencionó que las tres hermanas eran notoriamente molestas para tener batallas motivadas. Ash no lo haría de otra manera. Le gustaban todo tipo de desafíos. _Sin embargo, estaría sorprendido._

Gary no mencionó que las hermanas le dieron una batalla estándar de 2 insignias. Esa batalla fue tan fácil, su Wartortle simplemente usó Aura Sphere y terminó su Seaking. Parecía que no escucharon el consejo de Oak. _¿Pero será así con Ash también?_

Ah, bueno, Ash todavía obtendrá su insignia pase lo que pase. Parece que los otros tres de la ciudad de Pallet no estaban aquí, así que la batalla de Ash no será como en otra dimensión.

 _No habrá pelirroja gritando y gritando sus propios nombres cuando llamen a sus Pokémon como si fueran la razón por la que el Pokémon lucha o incluso existe._

Entonces Ash y Brock entrenaron juntos. Brock aprendió de Ash que debería capturar a otro Pokémon para mejorar en la forma de un criador y un doctor. El razonamiento detrás de esto fue simple:

"Los _especialistas son molestos. Debido a que se especializan en un solo tipo, no saben qué hacer en caso de emergencias con otros tipos. En su caso, si era un tipo de roca herida en la que se rompió su brazo, usted comenzaría a unirlo con tipos especiales de arcilla que los unen. En otro, donde un tipo de lucha rompe un hueso, no sabrías qué hacer_ " _._

Brock admitió que era cierto y buscó un cuarto Pokémon. Tenía a Onix, Pupitar y Graveler con él. Cada uno era fuerte para viajar, pero buscar un pokémon que lo atraiga más que los tipos de roca era difícil.

Bueno, hasta que conoció a alguien especial.

Brock vio un pequeño pokémon que muchos se habrían perdido. Muchos entrenadores los ignoraron porque creen que son flores en el campo, pero descubrieron ese Pokémon con buen ojo.

A Roselia. Raro, pero no obstante, un pokémon que lo hizo interesado.

Entonces, cuando Brock regresó con semejante Pokémon era comprensible que Ash parpadeara un par de veces. ¿No se suponía que estos muchachos eran extremadamente raros? ¿Cómo es que todos se encontraron con ese raro Pokémon fuera de las regiones?

Brock se encogió de hombros y mencionó que hay muchos pokémon escondidos entre ellos. Los campos de flores pueden contener a Floette por lo que él sabía y Ash tenía que admitir que eso era cierto. El camuflaje natural de un Pokémon los hacía raros de encontrar a veces. Aunque era algo que a Ash le gustaba.

Los entrenadores que comiencen nunca encontrarán un pokémon así. Los que lo hacen, sin embargo, reciben pokémon más fuerte de lo normal. Es porque no son atrapados en el momento en que son detectados que el tren Pokémon en entornos naturales y, a veces, Pokémon salvaje crecen más rápido porque su instinto es sobrevivir.

El instinto de supervivencia puede despertar muchas cosas, al igual que despertó el aura de Ash.

Los entrenadores no pueden replicar tal cosa a menos que sean inhumanos con su entrenamiento y el que sea encontrado haciendo tal cosa es encerrado en la cárcel.

Entonces, cuando Ash habló con Roselia y le preguntó por qué estaba tan cerca de los campos, porque Ash asumió que se ocultarían más, fue una respuesta sorprendente que recibió. Diablos, incluso Brock tuvo que sonrojarse ante el razonamiento de su suerte.

" _Mi nuevo entrenador tiene este aire especial a su alrededor, como si fuera lo que yo busco. No soy un Pokémon al que le encantan los combates como otros de mi tipo, disfruto ayudar a otros y sanar. Por eso me acerqué y finalmente fui atrapado por Brock. Pude sentir su amable corazón_ " _._

Brock le explicó a Roselia que la entrenaría de todos modos. Un pokémon necesita entrenarse para poder protegerse, ayudar a otros pokémon o curar a otros mucho más rápido que antes. Con ese razonamiento, Roselia saltó al entrenamiento como una máquina para hacerse más fuerte.

Incluso Ash a menudo felicitó a Brock por su equipo. Pupitar estaba creciendo muy bien después de que comenzaron a viajar, Onix comenzó a agrandarse porque no se contuvo luchando contra entrenadores débiles iniciales y Graveler estaba adquiriendo mucha experiencia con su nuevo cuerpo.

Y todo eso, en unos días. Bueno, parece que fueron retenidos en un gimnasio donde Brock casi no tuvo tiempo de entrenarlos. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, como ahora, estaban recibiendo la atención adecuada, por lo que sus cuerpos y experiencias comenzaron a crecer al nivel que deberían ser.

Eso fue todo hasta que se encontraron a las 3 PM frente al Gimnasio Cerulean.

Brock mantuvo a Roselia fuera de su pokéball y le dijo a Ash que le gustaba que Roselia se acostumbrara a su entorno en entornos humanos. Ash obviamente estuvo de acuerdo con esto ya que el Pokémon salvaje necesitaba acostumbrarse a estar rodeado de humanos. También ayuda con algunos casos excepcionales de miedo escénico si están siendo observados.

Sin embargo, Roselia aún sentía que era una pieza de carne rara frente a una hambrienta Mightyena.

Ash no la culpó cuando ella dijo eso. Le dijo a Brock que le acariciara la cabeza tranquilizadoramente y le dijo que nunca la entregaría a otros y que ella siempre se quedaría con él.

"De todos modos, entremos a Brock. Hemos estado jugando lo suficiente", finalmente Ash cedió a su impaciencia. Él tenía límites a su paciencia a pesar de sus habilidades. Él todavía tiene 12 años después de todo.

Brock simplemente se rió entre dientes, "Está bien, está bien. Cálmate Ash. Vamos, Roselia", llamó Brock a su nuevo miembro del equipo, quien asintió y caminó con gracia junto a su entrenador.

Ash miró a Pikachu quien asintió y le salieron chispas de su cuerpo. Él quería el primer pokémon de este gimnasio. El segundo será Meowth's.

 _Pikachu luchará, a diferencia de otra dimensión. A este Pikachu le gustaba pelear sin importar su oponente, algo que Dragonite forzó en su mente._

 _Bueno ... Pikachu necesitaba eso para mantenerse sano luego de pelear con el dragón._

"Como, bienvenido al Gimnasio Cerulean, joven", se escuchó una voz coqueta y Ash se dio vuelta para ver a tres niñas alrededor de la edad de dieciséis años.

La del medio tenía el cabello rubio y se veía bastante hermosa. Ella usaba un bikini rosa y le quedaba bien. Incluso un niño tan joven como Ash, que aún no había alcanzado su verdadera adolescencia, podía apreciar su belleza y le mostró una sonrisa encantadora a la chica rubia.

La chica de su izquierda tenía cabello rosado y parecía más tímida que las otras dos. También se reveló en su elección de ropa, que era de un color más modesto de azul oscuro. El bikini tenía algunos adornos que ocultaban más de su piel y sonrió con un ligero rubor.

La chica a la derecha de Daisy tenía cabello azul. Ella tenía una pieza grande y negra que aún mostraba su figura bien ganada. Parecía ser más viejo que la chica de la izquierda de Daisy, pero más joven que la chica rubia.

"Somos las hermanas sensacionales", la chica de pelo rubio presentó al grupo con una pequeña sonrisa a Ash. Ash asintió levemente mientras su Pikachu miraba a las chicas con ojos inocentes. "Soy Daisy", comenzó e hizo un gesto a sus hermanas, "La de mi izquierda es la más joven de nosotros tres, Lily. La de mi derecha es la segunda más vieja, Violet. Actualmente, los tres estamos manteniendo el gimnasio".

Ash asintió y mostró el comienzo de una sonrisa. "Eso esperaba. ¿Te importaría tener una batalla conmigo por la insignia?"

Lily frunció el ceño levemente. Los niños serán niños. "¿Por qué querrías luchar por la insignia? Simplemente tómala", se burló ante la idea de verse obligada a luchar.

Nadie notó que la sonrisa de Daisy se volvía un poco tensa. Ella, a pesar de que sus padres los abandonaron, hizo todo lo posible para mantener el gimnasio. Las otras dos hermanas tuvieron la idea de regalarlas y, por desgracia, debido a su falta de tiempo para luchar, ella tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Violet parecía estar en desacuerdo. "No tenemos espectáculo hoy, Lily. Podemos luchar contra este joven. Él parece ser diferente de los demás ... Yo diría, ¿tres insignias?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Para ser honesto, Brock estaba conteniendo la risa ...

Bueno, todo lo que pudo después de babear al ver a tres hermosas chicas. Sus hormonas se estaban volviendo locas allí.

Afortunadamente, Roselia usó un dulce aroma para distraer a su entrenador, de lo contrario, se habría acercado a ellos para pedirles una foto o señales. Ella era muy buena en el uso sutil de ataques para distraer a los demás. Nadie lo notó _Roselia es una bendición disfrazada._

La sonrisa de Daisy se volvió normal después de eso, "De hecho, supongo que eres así ... Entonces vamos a tener una batalla de dos en dos que involucre a pokémon que están destinados para tres insignias. ¿Es aceptable?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Ash tuvo que pensar. Tome la ruta fácil y mencione que solo tenía una insignia, o vaya por el camino difícil y lucha.

Gary dijo que era difícil motivarlos para una batalla, pero parecía que cuando tenían tiempo, actuaban como entrenadores apropiados. Tal vez es solo porque Gary los encontró en el momento equivocado.

"Me gustaría eso", dijo Ash finalmente. "Les diré a ustedes dos qué pokémon usaré también. No por arrogancia, sino para que la batalla valga la pena. No quiero una batalla fácil después de todo", se burló ligeramente, lo que reveló un lado de Daisy que ella normalmente se mantenía escondida detrás de su alegría.

"Bueno, entonces, tráelo muchacho". Ella sonrió un poco. Tal vez ella disfrutó batallando más que sus hermanas.

"Usaré Pikachu aquí", mencionó a su fiel abridor quien ahora los saludó con la mano y Ash agarró una bola de amor y llamó a Meowth. "Y Meowth".

"Hola señoritas. Espero que no les moleste", dijo Meowth con un destello burlón en los ojos. Su entrenador lo odió cuando lo hizo, pero no pudo evitarlo y jugar. No es que lo roben ni nada, y con el entrenamiento de Ash supo cómo protegerse a sí mismo a pesar de que Ash dijo que no era suficiente.

Bueno, Ash siempre dirá que no es así. A menudo habla palabras sabias como "Siempre hay alguien más fuerte". Mientras Meowth está de acuerdo, él sabe que puede manejar algunos entrenadores menores en esta área ahora a diferencia del pasado.

Las tres hermanas se sorprendieron pero pronto caminaron hacia Meowth y lo pincharon varias veces antes de sonreír con entusiasmo. Eso fue algo nuevo y emocionó a las tres chicas. ¿Quién no vería una charla pokémon?

"¿Te gustaría, ayúdanos a hablar con nuestro pokémon para conocer sus gustos y todo después de nuestro partido? Realmente lo apreciaríamos", dijo Violet con un tono más alegre que antes. Diablos, incluso Lily parecía interesada en la batalla para ver lo que este entrenador puede hacer ahora.

Él tenía un pokémon que hablaba. ¿Qué más tenía él? Si bien mencionó el pokémon que usó, definitivamente no será normal.

"Estaría encantado de ayudarte", Meowth habló por Ash, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Esa es una pequeña solicitud y estaba teniendo una buena batalla. Él no se opondría en lo más mínimo.

Las tres hermanas asintieron antes de mirar a Ash. "Usaremos Seadra y Gyarados. Espero que estés preparado", dijo Daisy por las hermanas que asintieron. Seadra y Gyarados fueron perfectos luchadores para aquellos con tres insignias.

Ahora Ash fue vendido. Esa fue una promesa para una batalla increíble. Mirando a Meowth y Pikachu, habló para decidir quién enfrentaba a quién.

"Meowth. Sé que eres más nuevo para mi equipo, pero me gustaría que te enfrentaras a Gyarados. Hacer frente a Onix en varias simulaciones de entrenamiento ha roto tu miedo al tamaño de un Pokémon, pero derrotar a uno seguirá siendo difícil para ti. va a ser una gran experiencia para ti ", Ash habló con su Pokémon Gato que pensó en ello antes de asentir con la cabeza. Hubiera odiado a su entrenador si no supiera que Ash tenía buenas intenciones para él.

Pikachu sonrió sin embargo. También estaba teniendo un desafío más difícil y cuando Ash se volvió hacia él, él asintió. "Sabes por qué. Las Seadra son rápidas y precisas. Pueden salir del agua y usar levitaciones menores cuando entrenan bien. Será una experiencia agradable para ti luchar contra oponentes más rápidos".

Las hermanas que estaban viendo al niño discutieron quién batallas y quién estaba interesado en cómo el muchacho le dijo a su pokémon quién combatió con anticipación. Por lo general, un entrenador mantiene oculto su Pokémon. Ese fue el caso en la mayoría de los entrenadores que luchan contra los líderes de gimnasio al menos.

Este chico, sin embargo, no hizo lo de siempre. Él reveló su Pokémon y prácticamente les dijo que era una buena experiencia para ellos.

En cierto modo, no pudieron refutar. Definitivamente sería una buena experiencia para su Pokémon pero ... ¿No fue una idea estúpida contarles todo esto?

"Oye, muchacho", dijo Daisy, finalmente cediendo a su curiosidad.

"Mi nombre es Ash, pero sí, ¿Daisy?" Los ojos marrones de Ash se volvieron hacia el mayor de la familia Waterflower.

Daisy asintió al escuchar su nombre antes de volverse hacia su pokémon. "¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? Es solo que los entrenadores generalmente mantienen el Pokémon que usan en secreto. Dijiste que es porque somos un tipo de gimnasio y un desafío, pero aun así", preguntó con curiosidad.

Ash asintió como si lo esperara. "Para ser honesto, pienso en las batallas de gimnasio como entrenamiento. Cada batalla de gimnasio se hará con pokémon que sean mejores o peores, o a veces normales. Podría usar Hermit, mi Frogadier para luchar en el agua o usar Falcon, mi Fletchinder , a la batalla aérea. Lo he decidido porque la batalla probablemente sea en campos pequeños sobre el agua, es más inteligente usar pequeños Pokémon y ... "

Ash le dio una gran sonrisa cursi. "¡Me gusta un desafío! Mi objetivo es ser el mejor, así que para alcanzarlo, ¡tengo que desafiarme a mí mismo!" Honestamente, su encanto juvenil hizo un golpe crítico en sus corazones y las chicas no pudieron evitar que se sonrojara en sus mejillas.

"Estoy impresionado", comentó Violet con una sonrisa más suave. Diablos, Lily, que generalmente odia luchar, ahora admiraba a Ash. Era una personalidad de la que muchos entrenadores carecían, tal determinación y motivación para fortalecerse.

Daisy ahora comenzó a reírse suavemente. "Si nos vences, danos tu número. Podemos hablar sobre los tipos de agua en el futuro, o incluso el atractivo del concurso. A cambio, danos una actualización de tu viaje a veces. Si estás cerca de las áreas de agua, Me encantaría saber si puedes capturar un Pokémon para nosotros ".

Ash parpadeó un par de veces a petición. Tenía 12 años, por lo que no sabía que era "especial" que tuviera el número de tres celebridades. Demonios, él ni siquiera sabía que lo eran.

Las chicas también olvidaron mencionarlo. Parece que estaban más impresionados con él como entrenador.

Para ser sincero, si Misty estuviera allí, diría que estaba soñando con ver a sus hermanas mayores actuar así. Actuaban maduros, como buenos líderes de gimnasia.

Algo que generalmente nunca hacen.

" **¡Que comience la batalla entre Ash of Pallet Town y Daisy of Cerulean City!** ", Gritó Lily como la jueza. Violeta se mantuvo en el otro lado para confirmar el daño o el estado de desmayo. Ella también fue la que juzgará las batallas submarinas.

Ash asintió y llamó a Pikachu para ir contra su oponente. Daisy respondió en especie, revelando una Seadra sorprendentemente bien entrenada.

Parece que las hermanas sabían cómo cuidar a su pokémon. Parece que también tuvieron amor por el gimnasio, a pesar de sus acciones.

Espera, ahora que Ash secretamente pensó en eso ... ¿No estaban haciendo actuaciones para pagar las cuentas?

Sacudiendo su cabeza de esos pensamientos innecesarios para la batalla, notó que Seadra entró en la ofensiva.

El tipo de agua disparó lo que parecía ser un Octozooka en Pikachu con una precisión aterradora. Naturalmente, Pikachu era mucho más rápido ya que estaba acostumbrado a un Fletchinder impulsado y saltó a otra isla.

El ataque que siguió pareció fluir como el agua, como si fuera una batalla de películas bien practicada. Pikachu disparó una Electro Ball mientras esquivaba y fue tras la Seadra que saltó fuera del agua para esquivarla. Seadra a cambio trató de disparar más octozookas a Pikachu, quien comenzó a usar Iron Tail y los alejó hasta que el último fue disparado y Pikachu lo golpeó directamente contra Seadra quien lo recibió en la cara.

Ash no estaba dando órdenes y tampoco Daisy. Simplemente se quedaron allí, dejándolo a los instintos de batalla y conocimientos de sus pokémon hasta que fueran necesarios. Parece que el Cerulean Gym se centró más en pokémon actuando por su cuenta, lo que también es una experiencia preciosa que muchos entrenadores no ven ni actúan.

Diablos, solo Misty grita órdenes a las hermanas. Lily y Violet solían hacer lo mismo hasta que vieron lo que Daisy quería que los entrenadores vieran. Los propios Pokémon están en combate y ven las cosas mucho mejor que el entrenador a menos que esté en el campo. Los entrenadores están allí para llamarlos por errores o problemas con el campo, pero un Pokémon es perfectamente capaz de luchar por su cuenta.

El principal desafío de Cerulean Gym es hacer que los entrenadores lo vean. Lamentablemente, rara vez sucede, por lo que a menudo utilizan pokémon más débil para que puedan practicar.

Y eso es solo cuando tienen tiempo para luchar realmente. Horarios apretados.

Pikachu dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando fue enviado volando por la bomba hidráulica de Seadra, pero el ratón amarillo no se daría por vencido. Disparó un gran rayo directo al Seadra que intentó saltar pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

El resultado habló por sí mismo. Era una bonita vista del esqueleto de Seadra de una manera caricaturesca. Sin embargo, el tipo de agua resistió y al instante usó la respiración de dragón. Pikachu fue golpeado ya que todavía estaba en el aire y fue enviado volando a una de las islas.

"Esa Seadra es dura", Ash gruñó mientras descubría el tipo de agua. Estaba casi listo para su evolución a una Kingdra, algo con lo que Ash ayudará con el gimnasio.

Pikachu, sin embargo, se usó para dañar. Si bien lastimó su pequeño cuerpo, él era perfectamente capaz de continuar después de recibir una bomba hidráulica y una respiración de dragón.

Seadra también fue fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que el Pokémon de Brock luchó en el gimnasio. Demostró que era un verdadero desafío incluso para 3 entrenadores de insignias.

Pikachu sonrió ferozmente y saltó directamente al combate con la Seadra que aceptó el reto del tipo eléctrico. Demonios, Seadra incluso admiraba al Pikachu ya que él peleaba con muchos antes ¡y ni siquiera podían recibir un golpe!

El intercambio de rayos y ataques de agua fue bastante sorprendente. Esquivando con gracia, atacando con ferocidad y mostrando agilidad en ciertos pequeños movimientos para evitar daños fatales. Daisy definitivamente quedó impresionada con el niño.

"¡Seadra! ¡Termine con pulso de dragón!" Ella gritó finalmente, viendo que esta batalla se puede terminar. Seadra estuvo de acuerdo al instante y comenzó a cargar energía púrpura draconica ... pero también había hecho a Pikachu mucho más feroz.

Ash estaba calmado. "Trueno, pleno poder. No hay necesidad de contener a un oponente tan fuerte", habló con calma y sonrió a su abridor que luego cargó enormes cantidades de electricidad.

Diablos, fue un shock que aún no se convirtiera en un ataque Spark. Pikachu estaba prácticamente rodeado de electricidad como una especie de armadura.

Los dos Pokémon dejan salir sus respectivos ataques. Un rayo púrpura gigante contra un ataque de trueno masivo. Los dos ataques chocaron mientras luchaban por la supremacía.

Tanto Lily como Violet miraron al ratón amarillo que luchaba contra su experimentada Seadra. Parece que ese lindo y pequeño ratón de antes era un monstruo escondido ... que se mostró cuando el pulso del dragón comenzó a perder.

Si Seadra fuera una Kingdra, Pikachu no hubiera perdido ninguna duda contra ese pulso de dragón. Afortunadamente, Seadra aún no podía usar la energía del dragón natural que puede tener Kingdra, por lo que Dragon Pulse es un poco más débil. El ataque del Trueno eventualmente pasó por el ataque como un cuchillo y atacó al Seadra y provocó que el agua estallara hacia arriba desde el poder detrás del movimiento.

El agua cayó como una ducha, llegando incluso a Brock, que estaba sentado en el banco para los espectadores. Roselia simplemente lo disfrutó con una pequeña sonrisa y disfrutó la pequeña irritación de Brock al descubrir que necesitaba darse un baño después de esta batalla.

Ash simplemente sonrió ante el desafío. ¡Finalmente, algunas batallas más duras! Definitivamente no se arrepiente de haber hecho esto, incluso si puede perder contra Gyarados con Meowth. Incluso eso es un 'si'.

Cuando el agua dejó de caer, fueron atendidos al ver a una Seadra noqueada. Daisy le devolvió el pokémon con una sonrisa feliz.

"Buen trabajo, Seadra, veremos si podemos encontrar una Escama de Dragón en el futuro para ti", susurró con una voz amable y Ash se animó.

"Después de esta batalla, te ayudaré a evolucionar a Seadra. Dado que la escala del dragón es reutilizable después de la evolución, puedes usar la escala de Dragonite," ofreció con un asentimiento. Él respetó ese tipo de agua.

Daisy parpadeó un par de veces. Las escamas del dragón eran extremadamente caras por ese motivo y se mantenían muy raras, incluso en el mercado negro. Este chico estaba lleno de sorpresas. Sin embargo, ella mostró una sonrisa feliz. "Seré muy feliz si lo haces. Seadra ha estado esperando evolucionar por un tiempo y quiere convertirse en mi pokémon personal después de hacerlo. Misty, nuestra hermana menor, a menudo se olvida de él en las batallas, ya que ella es una de las líderes También. Tristemente, eso lo hace incapaz de luchar a menudo a menos que se convierta en un Pokémon personal. Una vez que se convierte en Kingdra, puede unirse a mi equipo. Fue lo que prometí cuando era un Horsea ", explicó Daisy y Ash parpadeó sorprendido. . Hay otro líder de gimnasio? Ella no' ¿Incluso usas eso Seadra? Que Seadra podría haber ganado contra Pikachu si hubiera usado más tácticas de campo como una cortina de humo porque se puede esconder en el agua y disparar desde allí. Ash podría haber perdido si el ingenio natural de Seadra no fuera tan activo en la batalla.

Diablos, Daisy debe haberlo sabido, pero tuvo que mantener la batalla por tres entrenadores de insignias. El uso de campo es para el primer y el séptimo gimnasio. No es que Ash lo supiera.

"Ah, ya que probablemente no lo sepas", Daisy comenzó a parpadear cuando vio que Pikachu saltaba muy bien sobre el hombro de Ash nuevamente, "Personal Pokémon se volvió parte del equipo del líder. Si el entrenador regresa para una revancha, el líder puede decidir utilizar su equipo personal para una prueba real. Actualmente tengo un Poliwrath y un Lapras ", explicó amablemente. Ash sabía, pero Daisy no sabía que él lo sabía, así que Ash solo asintió con una sonrisa ante la información.

El mayor de la familia fue muy amable al explicar esas cosas. Él no sería grosero con ella diciendo que 'obviamente sabe' cosas como muchos otros de su edad dirían sin rodeos.

En realidad, quería aprender más sobre los tipos de agua en este gimnasio. Su Frogadier podría usar un buen entrenamiento de tipo de agua aquí y el campo era perfecto para ello. Él lo mencionará después de la batalla.

"Ahora hemos perdido el tiempo suficiente. ¡Ven y juega, Gyarados!" Daisy llamó a la gran serpiente de mar que rugió después de chapotear en el agua. Los Gyarados estaban bien cuidados, viendo el brillo en sus escamas.

"Veamos cómo tu Meowth se encargará de nuestros Gyarados," Lily señaló una sonrisa. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que podía hacer esa persona que hablaba Meowth, obviamente era interesante.

Meowth apareció junto a Ash, revelando que se había estado escondiendo usando Feint Attack. Una manera simple pero genial de esconderse casualmente. "Veamos cómo me iría en contra de la serpiente marina gigante. Definitivamente será duro, pero no daré la victoria tan fácilmente, niña", señaló Meowth con una sonrisa.

Lily soltó una risita en el Meowth por responder así. Sin duda fue un pokémon único.

Violet por otro lado estaba impresionado por el ataque de fin de Meowth. Había estado practicando bien porque pensó que Ash lo había devuelto hace un tiempo.

" **¡Dejen que la batalla se reanude! ¡Gyarados contra Meowth!** " Violet llamó al instante y Meowth estaba en las islas como Pikachu.

 _Él no tenía miedo. Él no tendría miedo. Ash lo recibió y pasó muchas horas entrenando después de la captura para alcanzar a su compañero Pokémon. Definitivamente ganará, por el bien de su nuevo entrenador. ¡Para mostrar que las horas que Ash pasó entrenándolo no fueron por nada!_

El brillo en los ojos de Meowth era prometedor. Promesa de ganar Incluso Ash se sorprendió al ver que Meowth estaba tan decidido a ganar, pero sonrió cuando pudo pensar en el razonamiento.

Era cierto que le mencionó a Meowth que todavía era el más débil, pero que era por eso que pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Ermitaño ya era duro por las batallas que tuvo que soportar, pero Meowth tuvo que entrenar todo el camino hasta su supuesto nivel y luego aún más para unirse a su compañero Pokémon.

Ash nunca le dijo que lo hiciera. Meowth lo hizo solo. Ash nunca dijo que Meowth era débil. Meowth demostró que no era débil en el entrenamiento. Se hizo fuerte y rápido en eso. El pokémon que previamente ayudó al Equipo Rocket cambió después de ser atrapado y el cambio fue una muy buena ocurrencia.

"Vamos a mostrarles tu progreso, Meowth. ¡Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de ganar! Nunca te intimides, retírate y envejecerás, te rendirás y te perderás. Eso es lo que piensas, no es ¿eso?" Ash motivó a su Pokémon de tipo normal que comenzó a sonreír y la piel de Meowth comenzó a ponerse de punta. Él estaba preparado.

Diablos, incluso algunos pequeños pernos de electricidad venían de su cuerpo. Parece que Pikachu tuvo una influencia increíble en Meowth.

"¡Hagámoslo, Ash!" Meowth gruñó mientras saltaba a las plataformas para mirar alrededor del campo con un ojo agudo. Necesitaba saber la distancia en caso de que Gyarados se convirtiera en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Daisy arrojó su bola al agua y pronto, un gran tipo de agua pokémon salió de ella. Sus ojos rojos se veían intimidantes y el aura de la bestia definitivamente estaba allí.

Este Gyarados estaba bien entrenado y no simplemente atrapado. Ash podía sentirlo, casi podía saborearlo en el aire. Este Gyarados era fuerte, muy fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que los pocos salvajes con los que luchó, o el que regresó después de que se enfureció con Misty.

"Heh ..." La sonrisa de Ash se volvió amplia, llena de aceptación. Esto fue un desafío.

"Meowth, hagamos esto. ¡Comience con Screech!" Meowth asintió y dejó escapar un grito agudo. Se hizo eco en toda la habitación y las ventanas se estremecieron. Gyarados gimió de dolor, definitivamente perdiendo el foco para proteger su cuerpo.

"¡Ahora, antes de que se mueva! ¡Falsa!" Meowth asintió y juntó las patas. Casi como un golpe invisible, Gyarados fue golpeado en la cabeza con un supuesto ataque débil.

Bueno, el **técnico** y ser un **tipo de** ataque **normal** aumentó eso.

Gyarados rugió de dolor y pronto miró a Meowth. Sin embargo, Meowth no fue estúpido. Feint Attack se usó de inmediato y comenzó a correr por el campo. La única señal de que Meowth estaba corriendo era la onda que emitían algunas de las plataformas.

"Estoy impresionado, Meowth no está mal ... ¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Gyarados, lanzallamas!" Daisy llamó a los Gyarados que al instante retrocedieron y las llamas se cargaban entre sus enormes fauces. Muy pronto, un lanzallamas gigante fue enviado al área donde Meowth estaba con Feint Attack.

Ash se estremeció. Que Gyarados era una potencia real y conocía otros movimientos. Había esperado que no fuera el caso, pero no se daría por vencido.

"¡Meowth, Iron Tail en la plataforma para darte un impulso!" La cola de Meowth comenzó a tener un brillo de hierro al golpear la plataforma, haciendo que el cuerpo pequeño y ágil de Meowth saltara al aire. El lanzallamas apenas se perdió, pero Meowth pudo _sentir que_ casi le quemaban el pelaje.

"¡Ya está caliente!" Meowth gritó antes de usar la ayuda. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una imagen de Amaura se puso detrás de él. Meowth luego dejó escapar un gran aliento, usando Icy Wind para congelar el agua alrededor de Gyarados con el fin de limitar sus movimientos.

Meowth pronto aterrizó en el hielo y saltó a una plataforma. Las pequeñas islas a su alrededor ya habían sido quemadas por el lanzallamas pero el aliento helado ayudó. Él sí esperaba el trueno de Pikachu ...

"¡Coma dis!" Meowth gritó y una gran cantidad de electricidad rodeó el cuerpo de Meowth. Muy pronto se disparó un rayo contra los Gyarados que soltaron un rugido de dolor. Eso definitivamente fue efectivo ... El rayo de Meowth aún no era tan fuerte como debería ser, pero estaba en sus etapas infantiles.

Meowth se lastimó un poco por la inexperiencia, pero esto no era nada en comparación con los palos con Pikachu.

"¡Ahora dis!" Meowth utilizó Feint Attack y esta vez se estrelló directamente contra la mejilla de los Gyarados con un fuerte rugido propio.

Daisy parpadeó un par de veces. No reconoció la imagen del Pokémon detrás de Meowth, pero ahora no se distraería. "Gyarados! Thunderbolt!"

Ash tuvo un pequeño momento para pensar en sus acciones pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en determinación.

"Meowth, thunderbolt también. ¡Toma el suyo y guíalo en el agua! ¡Quédate en las plataformas!"

El fuerte rayo de Gyarados fue hacia Meowth quien usó el suyo. Obviamente recibió un gran daño, pero aún guió el rayo con el suyo, encendiéndolo aún más ... en el agua.

Ahora, tomemos un pequeño resumen.

Gyarados es un monstruo en el poder. Su rayo es extremadamente fuerte. Golpeó a Meowth, quien lo entendió sin miedo debido a su confianza en Ash. El rayo de Meowth actuó como una guía para el ataque que lo golpeó, llevándolo al agua.

¿Cómo respondió la ciencia esto? El agua conduce electricidad a menos que sea agua pura. Este grupo no es puro.

Ahora echemos un vistazo a Gyarados ...

" **¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " **Rugió** con evidente dolor, sintiendo su propio ataque combinado con el de Meowth a través del agua. El ataque pronto se detuvo y Gyarados cayó al agua con remolinos en los ojos.

"Haa ... Eso es una toba. No estoy peleando con uno de dese hasta que sea más fuerte, Ash ..." Meowth gimió antes de caer inconsciente. Ash devolvió a Meowth lo antes posible.

"Lo hiciste bien, Meowth", Ash felicitó a su Pokémon Gato y se volvió hacia Daisy que estaba conmocionada. Un pequeño Meowth ganó contra sus Gyarados. Ahora eso es una sorpresa. Incluso si ese Meowth perdió la consciencia poco después, todavía ganó la batalla debido a que Gyarados cayó primero.

Daisy pronto se contuvo y le devolvió a Gyarados sentimientos complicados. Definitivamente fue un error de su parte, se olvidó completamente del agua que conducía electricidad y Gyarados sintió el resultado de su error.

Ash notó la expresión y caminó junto a la piscina hacia el área de Daisy. "No te preocupes", Ash comenzó cuando Daisy se volvió hacia él.

"Gyarados fue extremadamente duro. Meowth no iba a ganar en circunstancias normales, pero es solo porque esta agua no es pura que condujo la electricidad. No se pudo evitar", dijo Ash con una voz amable. Daisy dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado pero al menos ya no se culpaba a sí misma.

"Felicidades, Ash. Definitivamente nos has impresionado. Trajimos el juego A para los terceros luchadores de la insignia y aún así lo ganaste gracias al uso de algunas pequeñas tácticas. Pikachu era una potencia, simple y llana, pero era muy capaz de trabajar en su Meowth necesitaba órdenes en comparación con los demás, pero eso puede deberse a que es nuevo en todo. Ganó gracias al ataque de Gyarados y eso merece un poco de respeto porque no es algo para estornudar si se toma ese daño ".

Ash mostró otra sonrisa infantil en el cumplido.

"¡Gracias! Para ser sincero, esta será mi segunda insignia", admitió Ash tímidamente.

Daisy miró a Ash con sorpresa ... Diablos, la habitación se volvió en silencio después de escuchar eso, excepto por Brock, que se contenía para no echarse a reír. Hizo que valga la pena mojarse. Sus rostros eran _divertidos_ de ver.

"B-pero ... ¡Dijiste que eras un entrenador de tres insignias ...!" Daisy tartamudeó cuando Ash simplemente le sonrió.

Él negó con la cabeza, aún divertido. "Solo he sido entrenador por una semana o tres. Mi Pokémon es fuerte y Pikachu es mi abridor. Ya lo he tenido por algunos años", explicó Ash mientras miraba el pokéball de Meowth. "Meowth es uno de los Pokémon más débiles. Olvidó por completo sus instintos para la batalla, pero los está ganando lentamente. Por eso quería que luchara contra Gyarados y le demostrara que ha crecido comparado con lo que era".

Sin embargo, Ash definitivamente estaba orgulloso. Orgulloso de su nueva familia. Todos están creciendo muy bien y no se sorprendería si Frogadier evolucionara en el futuro cercano. Definitivamente sería un regalo de Arceus contra Sabrina.

"E-entonces estábamos pensando mal? ¡Actúas como un entrenador intermedio a pesar de haber comenzado hace tres semanas! ¡Eso es anormal, sabes!" Daisy estaba cerca de la histeria. Ese chico era un entrenador temible, pero fue más de shock que él estuvo aquí tan rápido.

Ash asintió ansiosamente. "Sí, incluso tengo Junior Professor como mi estado. Para ser sincero, ustedes deberían haber usado el mismo equipo contra Gary Oak. Él es como yo. Nosotros, junto con una chica de Pallet Town, estudiamos con el profesor Oak, así que saber mucho más que otros entrenadores iniciales.

Es una pena que no muchos novatos estudien métodos de entrenamiento Pokémon. La mayoría solo sueña con tener un titular, luchar y capturar Pokémon y pensar que logran llegar a la liga. Para ser honesto, solo aquellos con talento lo harán si lo hacen de esa manera ", dijo Ash desinteresadamente.

"Ya veo ..." Daisy se compuso mientras escuchaba a Ash hablar. Pronto se convirtió en una mirada de admiración. "Eres fuerte, Ash. Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta batalla. Para ser honesto, rara vez tenemos tiempo para eso porque necesitamos dinero para pagar los costos del gimnasio", explicó Daisy y Ash frunció el ceño ligeramente. Dirigiéndose a Brock, tenía una mirada inquisitiva.

Brock, tomando la indirecta, saltó de los asientos del espectador con Roselia y caminó hacia Ash. Lily y Violet estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Brock habló primero. "Es extraño que tengas que hacerlo. Se supone que la liga paga por el gimnasio y sus funciones". Ash miró a Brock antes de volverse hacia Daisy que tenía una mirada triste.

"Bueno ... Nuestros padres nos abandonaron aquí cuando éramos jóvenes. Todavía están vivos, obviamente, y reciben el pago por el gimnasio diciéndole a la liga que luchamos por ellos", explicó Daisy sobre la situación y ahora tanto Brock como Ash comenzaron a gruñir levemente

Brock porque es otro problema con los padres. El suyo realmente pagó por todo y tuvo las agallas para eventualmente regresar, ¿pero el de ellos? ¡Eso es horrible!

Ash estaba enojado con la liga. Lance debería haber visto esto venir a kilómetros de distancia, así que sostuvo su Xtransceiver.

"Dame un momento, haré una pequeña llamada y me ocuparé de algunas cosas. Por favor, cura a Meowth, Brock. Pikachu todavía está bien", Ash se volvió hacia Brock y le entregó el pokéball de Meowth. Brock asintió y le pidió a Daisy que acompañara al Centro Pokémon.

Violet y Lily se quedaron atrás con Ash. Tenían curiosidad sobre a quién llamaría, pero fue entonces cuando vieron a una pelirroja familiar aparecer en la pantalla de Xtransceiver. ¡Eso _definitivamente_ fue Lance!

" _¿Ash? ¿Cuál es el problema? Raramente incluso llamas a la gente a través del Xtransceiver. Incluso llamas a mi número de trabajo_ " _,_ Lance obviamente sentía curiosidad por saber qué hizo que Ash lo llamara aquí.

¿Como se conocieron? Bueno, eso es algo gracioso ...

 **[Flashback: inicio]**

Ash, Gary y Leaf estaban riendo alegremente mientras cabalgaban sobre un Gyarados rojo. Este Gyarados es el líder de los Gyarados que vivían en el océano y los estaba llevando a hacer turismo.

Para ser honesto, cualquier niño normal habría gritado de terror a la velocidad a la que iban, pero Gyarados se aseguró de que estuvieran cómodos.

Los niños se encontraron con este Gyarados como un Magikarp. Era dorado, en comparación con el color naranja habitual y lo ayudaron a entrenar. Comenzó con tackle y mayal, pero pronto aprendió a usar el rebote.

Fue entonces cuando lucharon contra varios tipos de agua Pokémon. Tentacool, Staryu, otros Magikarp. Cualquier cosa para ganar experiencia para que pueda evolucionar y aprender movimientos adecuados. Comenzó como un joven Gyarados, pero a pesar de eso, se temía entre otros por ser mucho más fuerte que otros. Eso es porque se entrenó duro como un Magikarp y adquirió la fuerza adecuada antes de la evolución que en situaciones normales es a través de la supervivencia o la ira. Esos son apresurados en comparación con la evolución de este Gyarados.

Fue entonces cuando vieron un gran Dragonite durante su viaje. Además de eso estaba el actual campeón de Kanto y Johto, Lance.

Lance se enteró de que había un Gyarados que llevaba un grupo de niños, lo siguió con muchos otros y tenía razón por qué lo estaban haciendo. Fue entonces cuando vio al grupo que montaba los Gyarados como si fuera un lindo Growlithe. El chico de cabello negro simplemente estaba acariciando la cresta roja, el chico con cabello castaño puntiagudo se recostaba y la única chica estaba sosteniendo otra parte de la cresta. Evidentemente, Gyarados disfrutaba de sus pequeñas atenciones de afecto si los pequeños gruñidos eran algo a lo que recurrir.

Diablos, todo el grupo de Gyarados alrededor del rojo era tan dócil como pueden. Ni siquiera eran hostiles hacia él, pero se detuvieron frente al Dragonite como si esperaran ver cuáles serían sus acciones.

"¡Oigan chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo encima de ese enorme Gyarados?" Lance gritó preocupado. Los niños finalmente lo notaron mientras miraban con curiosidad.

"¡Oye, señor! Gyarados nos estaba dando una vuelta por la zona ya que nos vio entrenar a uno de sus amigos recientemente evolucionados", gritó Ash y Dragonite se acercó al grupo y Lance saltó sobre los Gyarados.

A Gyarados no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo como si el peso no fuera nada ... que prácticamente no lo era.

"Regresa, Dragonite", Lance recordó a su Pokémon mientras el campeón se sentaba con los niños. Ahora tenía curiosidad. Estos niños entrenaron a Gyarados? ¡Ni siquiera tienen 10 años!

Incluso los entrenadores experimentados no se atrevieron a hacerlo.

"¡Sí! Este Gyarados", señaló Gary al rojo, "es uno de los Magikarp que entrenamos en el pasado. Lo hicimos evolucionar y lo ayudamos a aprender muchos movimientos. Ahora él es uno de los líderes aquí. derecha e izquierda son los otros dos líderes ". Gary explicó mientras Lance escuchaba a los niños.

Ash pareció escuchar algunos gruñidos antes de responderle a Gyarados: "Sí, este hombre no capturará a ningún Gyarados. No te preocupes", aseguró a los Red Gyarados antes de volverse hacia Lance. Sus ojos rojos parecían brillar como desafiándolo a intentarlo.

"O-por supuesto que no lo haré", Lance intentó tranquilizar al chico. Esos ojos rojos pueden intimidar incluso al campeón de la liga. "¿Pero acabas de entender esto Gyarados?" Él preguntó con curiosidad.

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros, "He podido hacerlo desde que tenía cuatro años. En realidad, todos estos Gyarados son bastante mansos. Entrenamos a los líderes y los líderes los entrenan. También es una medida de seguridad, ya que hay muchas colonias pequeñas. como Horsea bajo el agua ". Ash explicó que podía escuchar y también trató de decirle al hombre que no estaban en peligro. Diablos, Lance estaba impresionado en todo caso.

"Bien lo estaré. ¿Te importa si trato de capturar a este Gyarados en el futuro? Él es muy fuerte", Lance intentó razonar un poco, pero Ash escuchó a los Gyarados antes de asentir.

Ash se volvió hacia Lance. "Solo cuando te encuentres con otro Gyarados de su color, él protegerá esta área con su vida hasta que lo hagas", Ash le dijo al campeón que parecía interesado. Todavía tenía un Gyarados, pero ese tenía deseos de estar con la familia Waterflower durante ocho desafíos de insignia.

Para ser honesto, tener dos Gyarados _brillantes_ fue muy tentador. Solo tenía que encontrar otro ... Y este será aún más fuerte de lo que es ahora.

Fue un buen trato.

"Claro. Eso parece estar bien", asintió Lance. No capturaría con fuerza a un Gyarados domesticado si todo lo que hace es proteger al Pokémon salvaje. Tenía más respeto por estas bestias del mar.

"En realidad ..." comenzó Lance mientras Ash se sentaba en una de las partes de la cresta como una silla cómoda. "¿Podrías guiarme? Estoy interesado en lo que realmente están tratando de proteger", le ofreció Lance. Si hay especies raras aquí, la liga definitivamente ubicará a los guardaparques aquí.

Ash asintió y preguntó a los Gyarados que parecían vacilantes al principio, pero se dio por vencido después de que Ash prometió que no haría nada. Demonios, le dijo a los Gyarados que si el hombre lo hacía, 30 Gyarados contra unos pocos Pokémon era algo que ni siquiera era lo que más deseaba. No si estos 30 Gyarados estaban bien entrenados y sabían hipervigas.

Lance se estremeció ante la idea. No tenía ganas de morir pronto, muchas gracias.

"Entonces, ¿me quieres decir sobre ustedes?" Lance comenzó cuando el grupo comenzó a hablar sobre quiénes son, con quién estudian y por qué están aquí exactamente.

 **[Flashback: END]**

"En realidad, Lance," comenzó Ash mientras tomaba distancia de los dos líderes. "Hay un problema relacionado con la familia de las flores de agua".

La cara de Lance se puso seria casi al instante. Los problemas relacionados con los gimnasios deben tomarse muy en serio.

" _¿Es el hecho de que dan insignias gratis? Hemos escuchado rumores",_ preguntó Lance profesionalmente. Ash, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

"Ellos dan insignias gratis". Lance estaba a punto de enfurecerse, pero Ash lo calmó al revelar una mano para detenerlo. "Pero es porque sus padres los han descartado y se han llevado el dinero de la liga que tiene que pagar los gastos del gimnasio. Tienen que dar conciertos y, por lo tanto, rara vez tienen tiempo o Pokémon para luchar. Están haciendo todo lo posible pero pueden No dejo de hacer esto. De hecho, solo los desafié y me mostraron lo que enseña su gimnasio y la salud de sus Pokémon ".

Lance pareció ser apaciguado después de eso. " _Hmm ... Ya veo. Investigaré la situación de sus padres, pero si eso es un problema, entregaré personalmente el dinero a una cuenta a la que solo pueden acceder las niñas. Si los padres las dejaron allí para buscarlas, es un crimen. Gracias por decirme esto, Ash. La liga realmente estaba pensando en cerrar el Cerulean Gym o reemplazarlo por los rumores, pero ahora sabemos la verdad. Lo afrontaré de mi lado_ " _._ Ash quien solo sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo están los dos Gyarados?" Ash le preguntó al campeón quién se iluminó al instante. "¡ _Lo están haciendo muy bien! En realidad, le enseñaste muy bien. Conoce muchos movimientos y su resistencia a los ataques eléctricos es sorprendente. Para ser sincero, estoy enseñando el del Lago Gyarados más que el que capturé gracias para su ayuda_ " _,_ dijo Lance alegremente.

Ash solo se rió entre dientes. Lance cumplió su promesa al salvar a los Red Gyarados en Johto. Ahora tenía dos brillantes Gyarados. Ambos son bestias en su propia liga ahora.

"Me alegra oír eso. Es porque Gyarados a menudo disputaba con Pikachu y tuvo que resistir muchos ataques eléctricos", explicó Ash y Lance asintió.

" _Gracias por ayudarme, otra vez. Trataré con el problema, no se preocupe. Dígale a la familia de Waterflower que los problemas relacionados con su gimnasio se resolverán pronto_ " _._

"Gracias Lance. Te debo una", Ash le agradeció al campeón que solo negó con la cabeza. Por lo que Ash había hecho, esto no es nada. En realidad, Lance usa la enciclopedia que hicieron y tuvieron que admitir que fue un gran invento. Ayuda mucho con sus otros Pokémon ya que solo se especializa en tipos de dragones. Kingdra, Charizard y Aerodactyl están siendo entrenados de acuerdo con la enciclopedia y Lance tuvo que admitir que fue perfecto.

" _No te preocupes. Llámame en cualquier momento Ash. Si capturas un tipo de dragón o quieres uno, por favor dime. Es lo menos que puedo hacer",_ Lance lo despidió antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra. Fue entonces cuando Ash se dio vuelta para ver a Violet y Lily mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Conoces a Lance?" Violet preguntó con voz casi asustada. Ash rió nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Eso no era algo que le gustaría que los demás supieran, pero bueno, tenía beneficios.

"Sí. Tus problemas con el gimnasio se resolverán pronto, ahora que Lance lo está buscando. No te preocupes por los costos y no dudes en cumplir realmente los roles de líder del gimnasio. En realidad, ¿por qué no haces las cosas por separado? haz los shows, Violet puede hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas y Daisy maneja el gimnasio. Al menos me parece lógico ". Ash explicó que su idea con la que tenían que estar de acuerdo era cierta. Daisy es una luchadora. A Violet tampoco le importaba y Lily prefería hacer shows.

"Está bien, entonces. Esperemos a que Brock y Daisy vuelvan con el Pokémon", Violet habló como la líder y asintieron antes de ir a la parte posterior del gimnasio hacia la cocina para tomar una copa. Ash solo siguió.

"¡Estamos de vuelta!" Brock y Daisy llamaron al gimnasio. Entraron al área de la piscina y se sorprendieron al ver a un Frogadier saltando y luchando contra un Dewgong.

Desde cuando tuvieron un ... Espera, ¿Seel acaba de evolucionar?

Ash estaba mirando las batallas con una sonrisa y Violet estaba ordenando a Dewgong que atacara. Frogadier mantuvo su distancia y cansó al Dewgong.

Fue solo un pequeño entrenamiento después de la evolución. Seel estaba tan feliz después de la noticia de que él también puede luchar a partir de ahora que se convirtió en un Dewgong para mostrar que también quería entrar. Frogadier ofreció un pequeño entrenamiento y los dos han estado sucediendo desde entonces.

"Oh, hola hermana, Brock. El Frogadier de Ash estaba ayudando a Dewgong después de que evolucionó". Lily se acercó a los dos adolescentes sorprendidos, pero pronto se encogieron de hombros. Debe ser Ash y su influencia. Ya están acostumbrados a noticias impactantes.

"¿Qué más pasó en este corto tiempo? Estuvimos fuera solo por una hora", Daisy llamó a los demás y Ash se volvió hacia Daisy.

"Wellll ..." comenzó Ash mientras se rascaba un lado de la mejilla. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió y su llamada a Lance.

Cuando terminó, Ash le había robado algo. Daisy estaba tan feliz que se apresuró a abrazar a Ash y le dio un beso en los labios como agradecimiento por hacer tal cosa por ellos. Ella estaba llorando gracias a esta noticia.

Ash estaba obviamente sorprendido y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la acción. Esa fue la primera vez que fue besado en los labios por alguien más que por las inocentes ocasiones en que lo probó con Leaf o los besos de la familia con su madre.

Bueno, no me arrepiento cuando Ash le sonrió a Daisy. Él solo actuará feliz ya que no supo cómo actuar después de tal cosa.

"¡No hay problema, Daisy! Después de verte pelear así, tengo mucho respeto. Al escuchar que te fuerzan en tales circunstancias, todos tomaron medidas".

Daisy comenzó a reírse. Definitivamente vio la inocencia que Ash tenía.

"Bueno, déjame agregar mi número a tu Xtransceiver. Personal y gimnasio". Ella guiñó un ojo.

Brock en la distancia estaba una vez más, tomando notas. _Ese chico es una mina de oro._

Ash y Brock se quedaron en Cerulean City por dos semanas. Durante esas dos semanas, las hermanas les estaban enseñando sobre los tipos de agua y estaban sorprendentemente muy bien informadas sobre ellos. A Brock se le enseñaron algunos métodos de curación y tipos especiales de golosinas que gustaban a algunos tipos de agua, mientras que a Ash se le mostraron algunas formas especiales de entrenar a su Frogadier con movimientos de tipo de agua. Ahora estaban entrenando para Water Shuriken. Diablos, gracias a dos semanas de entrenamiento, su Frogadier estaba llegando a su evolución como un Greninja. Su Frogadier ahora podría _correr_ sobre el agua.

Eso fue impactante no solo para Ash, sino también para los líderes del gimnasio. No sabían que un Frogadier podía hacer eso, ni ningún tipo de agua que no fuera Surskit. Aún así, aprendieron de eso.

Por supuesto, no solo entrenaron a Frogadier. Meowth dominó Thunderbolt y aprendió Water Pulse después de que Ash le mostró que también podía usar ataques de tipo de agua. Fletchinder dominaba Steel Wing y estaba empezando a aprender Brave Bird. Pikachu ahora practicaba para desbloquear Surf. Para controlar la energía del tipo de agua era difícil para el ratón, pero hizo un ligero progreso. Por supuesto, ese es un proyecto paralelo. Además de aprender Surf, Pikachu estaba a la mitad de dominar a Amaura, es otra historia. El Pokémon tuvo muchos ataques tipo hielo pero no se enfocó en otras cosas, así que Ash le dijo a Amaura que aprenda Body Slam y se acostumbre a moverse más. Incluso si Amaura es más un Pokémon defensivo, todavía puede correr y Body Slam era una buena idea. Si Amaura evolucionó, Aurorus definitivamente sería una bestia con ese movimiento.

Ahora salieron de Cerulean City para atravesar el bosque. Ash mencionó que pasarán por una Escuela de Entrenadores Pokémon que es prácticamente un worthess, un pueblo Pokémon escondido y luego llegarán a Bill. Luego seguirán la costa hasta Vermillion City.

¿Por qué no a través de Saffron City? Porque Ash quería desafiar a Sabrina después de que tuviera un Greninja y capturara un sexto Pokémon. Su gimnasio es mucho más difícil que los cinco anteriores. Si pasó por Saffron City, sin duda intentará desafiar a Sabrina, lo que provocará una pérdida horrible. Incluso Gary la evitó por ahora y tiene un Umbreon.

Entonces ahora estaban en camino a la escuela Pokémon. Principalmente porque Brock estaba interesado en lo que enseñaban allí y a Ash realmente no le importaba tomar el largo camino. Su viaje hasta ahora fue solo por un mes y tenía dos insignias. Él puede obtener los otros seis en un par de meses y luego pasar mucho tiempo entrenando a su equipo a su máximo rendimiento. Arceus sabe que lo necesitarán.

"Así que Ash, ¿por qué dijiste que esta escuela se considera basura?" Brock le preguntó a su compañero de viaje. Ash se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa irónica.

Rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente, apartó la vista de Brock. "Siguen a Oak's Pokédex como si fuera una religión. Creen que todo funciona a través de los juegos de simulación y dicen que son capaces de unirse al Campeonato de la Liga después de completar su estudio. Es tan patético que no puedo decir más que eso. Los estudiantes son todos niños ricos que no quieren viajar o están allí por las decisiones de sus padres y, para ser sinceros, la escuela solo enseña sobre la región de Kanto. Están tan protegidos que ni siquiera puedo decir nada al respecto. lado de esa escuela son las áreas de entrenamiento para Pokémon, pero eso solo está disponible para los "entrenadores de élite" en la escuela ".

Brock tuvo que admitir, esa es una escuela horrible. Sin embargo, todavía está interesado en las áreas de entrenamiento. "Ya veo ... ¿Te importa si todavía pasamos y preguntamos si podemos guardar algunos libros de medicina? Pueden tener algo que pueda estudiar mientras tanto".

Ash asintió con la cabeza. No es solo su viaje, sino también el de Brock. Si él quería esos libros de medicina, está bien.

"Por lo que recuerdo, tratarán sobre las hierbas naturales que se encuentran en Kanto, las formas de mezclarlas y hacer que tengan un sabor diferente de la amargura. También hay un libro sobre la biología de Pokémon que, en mi opinión, fue muy interesante. Como formador, podemos enfocarnos en esas áreas y, como médico, puede encontrar el problema exacto gracias a eso ". Ash le explicó a Brock lo que él recordaba. Incluso Oak admitió que los libros de medicina en esa escuela eran útiles ... para Kanto.

No es que no se pueda usar en otras regiones, es solo que Johto tendrá otras hierbas en comparación con Kanto, incluso si algunas son iguales. Es por eso que Ash no dijo que no.

Brock asintió y sacó un bloc de notas para anotarlo. Fue muy útil saber eso. Tal vez le pida a un Nurse Joy que le dé algunos consejos médicos y libros también ... Al menos no lo echarán de los centros como en Pewter City si quisiera hablar con la enfermera. Por alguna razón, han estado obteniendo la línea de evolución Machop como protectores del cuerpo ...

 _Brock estaba viajando con la razón por la que ahora no podía coquetear abiertamente con las enfermeras._

"¿Hmm? ¿Es un Gimnasio no oficial?" Ash le preguntó a Brock quién ahora también veía la configuración gigante. Parecía que alguien lo estaba usando como un campo de batalla para entrenadores que pasaban.

Brock asintió con la cabeza. "Parece que sí. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo, Ash?"

"Eh. ¿Por qué no? Tenemos que pasar de todos modos si queremos tomar el atajo a la escuela Pokémon".

Entonces, cuando empezaron a hacerlo, Ash fue desafiado por un chico con Rattata. En realidad, Brock sintió pena por él cuando Ash llamó a Meowth.

"Muy bien Meowth. Hoy tienes que intentar luchar por tu cuenta. Tomaré el mando cuando te equivoques". Meowth asintió sin hablar. Este chico no era un líder y definitivamente sopló a su entrenador para que se mantuviera en silencio.

"¡Muy bien Rattata! ¡Ataque rápido!" El Pokémon de la Rata se movió rápidamente al Meowth a gran velocidad. Más rápido que otros Rattata que se pueden encontrar en la naturaleza, que resultó ser al menos decente. Meowth, sin embargo, se usó para acelerar.

Al ver que el Rattata se acercaba, Meowth esperó hasta el último momento. Antes de que el Rattata lo golpeara, Meowth suavemente giró su cuerpo hacia un lado y el Rattata apenas lo extrañó. Ahora la rata tuvo que romper su velocidad después de perder y Meowth tomó eso como una ventaja.

Corriendo en él, retorció su cuerpo nuevamente y usó Cola de Hierro para eliminar suavemente al Rattata más débil. No se puede evitar que ahora se volviera cada vez más fuerte para luchar contra el Pokémon líder del gimnasio. Rattata simplemente no puede igualarlo ahora.

"Bien hecho, Meowth. ¿Quieres quedarte fuera de tu pokéball por hoy? La forma en que esquivaste se realizó bien".

Meowth asintió felizmente mientras saltaba al otro hombro de Ash, colgándose de él como Pikachu.

El chico gimió decepcionado. "¡Aww! Otra pérdida ... ¡Pero puedes luchar contra AJ si quieres! ¡Es el mejor entrenador de esta área!"

Ash parpadeó un par de veces mientras escuchaba eso. Entrenador superior eh? No suena tan mal

"Claro", asintió Ash y Brock se encogió de hombros. Ash necesitaba mejores oponentes en la honesta opinión de Brock. Incluso él tenía problemas a veces porque Ash era un monstruo en entrenamiento y eso se notaba en su Pokémon.

Aunque Brock estaba recibiendo señales de Ash por su parte. En realidad, Roselia ahora era bastante capaz en el movimiento Magical Leaf y puede controlar las hojas durante 10 minutos seguidos. Onix estaba empezando a usar su cuerno más y ataques basados en la cabeza. Pupitar estaba aprendiendo nuevos movimientos como Iron Head, gracias a Pikachu ayudándolo ayudándolo a hacer que la energía del hierro le rodeara la cabeza. Su Graveler también estaba empezando a usar Mega Punch y Brick Break.

Dado que Onix y Graveler entrenan de forma diferente en comparación con los Pokémon habituales, ya que son tipos de roca, Ash se lo dejó a Brock. Pupitar, sin embargo, solo tiene una piel de roca y toneladas de músculos debajo. Esos músculos crecen constantemente hasta la evolución, donde se convierte en un Tyranitar. Roselia se vio obligada a entrenar en ataques especiales, por lo que Ash la dejó en manos de Amaura con métodos de entrenamiento ya que Amaura era especialista en eso.

Brock sintió que todavía debería entrenar a su Graveler hasta que lo dejara evolucionar. Un Golem evoluciona a través del comercio, por lo que necesitaba Ash para eso más tarde. Ash mencionó que podría capturar un Pokémon comercial también, así que Brock estaba satisfecho con eso. Pupitar estaba cerca de la evolución si su crecimiento era una señal y Onix había comenzado a aprender incontables movimientos nuevos. Solo cuando Onix termine de entrenar a Iron Head lo dejará evolucionar en un Steelix.

Ash, ajeno a los pensamientos de Brock, caminó hacia adelante ya que Brock estaba pensando profundamente y vio a un Sandshrew sacando un Wartortle. No está mal.

"Hmph. ¡Eres un niño afortunado!" El retador se burló de AJ que solo dejó escapar un suspiro a esos niños inmaduros. El retador devolvió el Wartortle antes de volverse hacia Ash.

"Bueno, bueno, si no es Ashy-boy. ¿Qué hace el loco nerd aquí?" Se burló Naga, ahora que Ash lo reconoció.

"¿Hee? ¿Ya estás aquí Naga? ¿Te saltaste el gimnasio Cerulean o algo así?" Ash preguntó con curiosidad. Naga solo miró hacia un lado.

"Hmph. Cerulean Gym es débil, he escuchado que reparten insignias, así que ignoro esa. Incluso les informé a la liga".

Ash negó con la cabeza. Él ni siquiera confirmó los rumores. "Regresa entonces. Se están tomando desafíos. Al ver tu Wartortle probablemente te enfrentarás a su Starmie como un desafío de dos placas".

Naga gruñó. Como si le importara lo que dijo el tipo, todo lo que era, era un nerd sin habilidad. El consejo de Ash es inútil. "Lo que sea. Nos vemos más tarde nerd. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo".

Al pasar junto a Ash, Naga vio a Brock que lo estaba mirando. De repente, Naga se sintió muy pequeño, pero aún lo pasó por alto.

Brock dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volverse hacia Ash. "¿Por qué dejar que él te critique así?" Le preguntó a su amigo.

Ash se encogió de hombros. "Inútil. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que tratar de corregir un caso inútil. Estoy sorprendido de que llegue a la liga y si lo hace, simplemente lo aplastaré".

Brock se rió entre dientes. Eso definitivamente sonaba como Ash bien.

"¿Eres un nuevo retador?" AJ le preguntó a Ash quién lo miraba. Al ver a Sandshrew que estaba a su lado, Ash asintió. Ese Pokémon estaba muy bien entrenado.

"Lo estoy. Me gustaría enfrentar a ese Sandshrew".

AJ parpadeó un par de veces. Usualmente tenía que decirles que enfrentaran a su Sandshrew para entrenar, pero parece que este muchacho fue directo hacia él ... y al ver su Pikachu y Meowth, pudo sentir que esta sería una gran batalla.

"Está bien. ¿Qué Pokémon usarás, retador?"

"El nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town. Aunque considero que soy un mejor oponente que Naga, es demasiado arrogante y ni siquiera entrenó a su Wartortle fuera de las batallas. Al menos, eso es lo que vi por la cola".

AJ asintió con respeto. Este fue un buen entrenador.

"¿Qué Pokémon usarás, Ash?" Él repitió la pregunta. Ash probablemente lo olvidó gracias a la pequeña diatriba ... bueno, cualquiera se enojaría con ese tipo. AJ entendió eso mucho.

"Ah. Usaré Meowth, él todavía necesita algo de experiencia contra Pokémon más fuertes. Lo harás a la perfección". Ash sonrió a AJ que lo devolvió. Ahora que es una buena idea.

"Entonces vámonos, Sandshrew, ¿listo para otra victoria?" Le preguntó a su fiel compañero que asintió ansiosamente. "¡ _Siempre, AJ!_ "

Ash rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Meowth quien asintió. Saltando hacia abajo, el Pokémon Gato caminó hacia el campo en dos pies.

"Te dejaré empezar, AJ", Ash le ofreció a AJ que asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Los entrenadores no ofrecen eso con frecuencia, así que tendrá su oportunidad.

"Defensa Curl. Seguimiento con Rollout", ordenó AJ para obtener un caparazón más duro y, por lo tanto, un lanzamiento más potente. No es una mala táctica ... si no fuera por el hecho de que Meowth no necesitaba órdenes para luchar.

Meowth aplaudió en sus patas y el Curl de Defensa se molestó. Sandshrew se estremeció por el dolor de ese ataque y pronto recibió una Cola de Hierro en su estómago y fue enviada volando de regreso.

AJ parpadeó un par de veces. Esa es una nueva. "¿Dónde aprendió tu Meowth a pelear así?" Le preguntó a su oponente con curiosidad.

Ash asintió. Al menos AJ tenía una mente clara. "El segundo gimnasio en Cerulean City enseña a los entrenadores Pokémon a dejar que sus Pokémon luchen solos. Lo uso también como entrenamiento para poder dividir la tarea. Puedo vigilar el campo, y el Pokémon puede luchar contra su oponente. " Ash le explicó a AJ que obtuvo una mirada comprensiva.

Esa es una muy buena idea para seguir. Estaba empezando a gustarle su idea de desafiar a los gimnasios.

"Bien entonces, ¡Sandshrew, cava!" El Pokémon Ratón cavó instantáneamente en el suelo, pero Meowth no estaba preocupado. Caminó hasta el agujero y abrió la boca ampliamente cuando se estaba formando un orbe azul.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" AJ preguntó curiosamente a Ash. Ash decidió complacer la pregunta de AJ.

"Pulso de agua. Un movimiento del tipo de agua que se usa con mayor frecuencia en Cerulean Gym y Hoenn", explicó Ash y AJ asintió. Esa es una dificil.

Meowth arrojó el orbe de agua en el agujero, efectivamente dañando a Sandshrew y haciéndolo cavar en el barro en lugar de en la tierra. Eso es mucho más difícil ... si no fuera por el entrenamiento de AJ.

Sandshrew pronto se desenterró con lodo cubriéndolo y estaba ligeramente jadeante, pero aún listo para la batalla.

"¡Fisura!" AJ gritó y Ash lo miró en estado de shock. ¡¿Qué diablos le enseñó ese hombre a Sandshrew ?!

Meowth sabía el movimiento tan bien como sus ojos se abrieron y pronto saltó en el momento en que Sandshrew casi toca el suelo. Utilizando Iron Tail, Meowth retorció su cuerpo y usó el peso pesado de la cola para moverse ahora hacia un lado para no caer en ese movimiento.

Sandshrew lo vio y obtuvo algo de inspiración de eso. Diablos, incluso Ash aprendió de eso. Esa es una buena manera de esquivar en el aire.

Sin embargo, fue una batalla. "¡Salta y dale tu mega golpe, Sandshrew!" Meowth siguió girando su cuerpo mientras seguía más rápido y Sandshrew se levantó de un salto, ahora el objetivo tenía más dificultades para esquivarlo. La cola de hierro de Meowth y el mega golpe de Sandshrew se golpearon mutuamente y ambos fueron despegados.

Mientras Meowth recibía entrenamiento duro, Sandshrew lo había recibido por más tiempo. El Mega Punch causó un gran daño y Meowth estaba jadeando ahora. Esto era peor que Gyarados en cierto modo.

Sin embargo, Meowth se sintió irritado y sus ojos comenzaron a doler ... Pero sintió que debía escuchar sus instintos.

Mirando al Sandshrew, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color púrpura oscuro y pronto Sandshrew se durmió. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Meowth usó un pulso de agua para expulsarlo del campo antes de que Meowth regresara cansadamente a Ash.

"¡Felicitaciones, Meowth! ¡Has desbloqueado la hipnosis también! De hecho, has desbloqueado tus movimientos de huevos muy rápido". Ash comentó desinteresadamente. Esa es una velocidad rápida que el Meowth aprendió mueve.

Meowth asintió cansado. "Sí. He estado leyendo tu libro en realidad para ver cómo funciona la Hipnosis y seguí intentando aprenderlo en el tiempo libre. Sin embargo, me duelen los ojos. Necesito más práctica".

Ash se rió entre dientes mientras mostraba la preciosa bola de Meowth. Con un gruñido cansado, Meowth levantó su pata y la tocó, siendo devuelta.

Dirigiéndose a AJ, vio al chico tratando a Sandshrew con una sonrisa.

"¡Oye AJ!" Ash gritó mientras corría hacia el chico. Brock lo siguió a un ritmo tranquilo, sin importarle las acciones de Ash.

AJ se volvió hacia Ash con una mirada curiosa. "¿Sí, Ash?"

Ash le sonrió a AJ. "Continúa con ese entrenamiento. Puedo ver que usas los mismos métodos que yo. Entrenamos el equipo para el movimiento y el crecimiento muscular y viendo a Sandshrew todavía consciente de que también lo entrenaste en agua. Puedo admirar eso", admitió Ash y AJ se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza con un rubor avergonzado.

Al pensarlo, Ash decidió ayudar al chico a salir.

"¿Puedes entregar tu pokédex por un minuto? Subiré un programa que te ayudará a entrenar a tu Pokémon. Es algo que hice con mis amigos cuando estudiamos con el profesor Oak".

AJ estaba conmocionado, pero todavía estaba obligado a la solicitud. Este chico estudió en Oak? ¡No me extraña que sea tan duro!

Brock parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír. Parece que Ash admiró a aquellos que entrenaron duro.

Al cargar su software de enciclopedia en la Pokédex, que todavía nadie puede descifrar, excepto los creadores y los que estudiaron debajo de ellos, la terminó muy pronto y se la mostró a AJ.

"Sigue esos métodos para entrenar a tu Pokémon para aprender movimientos. Hay información sobre los gustos y aversiones básicos, así como algunas recetas para alimentarlos después del entrenamiento para que crezcan más rápido. Tendrás que buscar más en él si quieres para saber más, sin embargo ". Ash bromeó ligeramente y AJ asintió felizmente. ¡Eso es algo bueno!

"¡Pero no se lo digas a los demás!" AJ saltó sorprendido mientras miraba a Ash. Ash tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. "No quiero que todos los entrenadores lo descubran. Te doy esto por respeto. No quiero que los entrenadores novatos descubran mis formas de entrenamiento hasta que haya entrenado a mi equipo por más tiempo. Los entrenadores necesitan guarda sus secretos. Bueno ... tengo muchas maneras de entrenar que no están escritas allí, pero esos métodos son algunos de los mejores. No es el mejor, pero es lo suficientemente bueno ".

AJ asintió en comprensión. Él también, no quería que otros obtuvieran su equipo. Incluso los hizo él mismo.

"Entiendo a Ash. Si eso es todo, te deseo un viaje seguro. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, quiero una revancha. ¡Definitivamente te ganaré!" AJ lo desafió con una sonrisa y Ash lo devolvió estrechándole la mano.

 _Ese día, Ash hizo otro amigo y otro rival._

Viajaron por otro día y finalmente llegaron a un área brumosa. Era difícil verlo, pero Ash conocía su camino y sus ojos rojos brillaban a través de la niebla. Demonios, Brock solo siguió a Ash con facilidad cuando el chico estaba caminando por todo.

La niebla nunca tuvo efecto en Ash. Podría forzar un poco más de aura en sus ojos y ver el área sin importar qué, resistente en negro, blanco y azul. Lo que no sabía es que se llama 'Aura Sight', pero aún así lo hizo.

"Entonces, ¿ya llegamos, Ash?" Brock le preguntó a su compañero quién asintió. Eso fue hasta que vio a un niño en el suelo y unos pocos que lo rodeaban.

No podían escuchar su conversación ya que estaban un poco lejos de ellos, pero se acercaron al niño después de que los niños se fueron.

"Oye", Ash le preguntó al niño y él se puso de rodillas para ayudarlo a levantarse. "¿Qué pasa con esos tipos?"

"Oh ... Son amigos. Solo estaban preguntando cuándo Pidgey evoluciona en Pidgeotto y todo ..." dijo Joe con voz triste. "Evolucionan en el nivel 18 y luego nuevamente en el 36", murmuró, pero Ash podía oírlo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente ante eso ... Los niveles no son exactamente importantes. ¿De qué otra manera puede haber un llamado Gyarados 'nivel 11'?

"Oh bueno ... El nombre es Joe. Soy un estudiante en el Instituto Técnico Pokémon. Aprendemos cómo pelear con Pokémon y después de terminar el estudio podemos luchar en la liga".

Ash suspiró con enojo. Parece que este chico era otro niño arrogante, pero caerá fácilmente. "El nombre es Ash. ¿Puedes guiarnos al instituto? Mi amigo está interesado en algunos libros de medicina allí", explicó Ash al chico que asintió. A menudo vendían esos libros a entrenadores viajeros para que él los entendiera.

El grupo llegó al Instituto y Joe les estaba dando un recorrido. Eso fue hasta que vieron un simulador y ahora incluso Brock fruncía el ceño.

Joe aún así lo explicó. "Aquí es donde hacemos exámenes de gimnasia. Ahora soy entrenador de dos insignias. Brock y Misty fueron bastante fáciles de superar con un Weepingbell", explicó Joe con una sonrisa.

Brock luego decidió empujar. Sin embargo, Ash quería hacer lo mismo, pero Brock era más rápido.

"Ja! Me gustaría verte intentarlo! El hecho de que considere la posibilidad de la victoria contra _mí_ en una batalla de simulación es un insulto, Joe. Brock El nombre y yo solía ser el líder de la gimnasia estaño. Me gustaría verte intenta y gana contra mí en una batalla real ", Brock estaba molesto. De lo contrario, no levantaría la voz de esa manera ... No es que Ash no pudiera entender eso. Incluso él estaría enojado por eso.

"Hmm ... Ya veo. Eres un entrenador de rock así que esto servirá", Joe levantó las gafas como si fuera una batalla fácil y gritó su Weepingbell. Brock arrojó su bola de puchero y reveló un masivo Pupitar.

"¿Eh? ¡Se supone que tienes un Onix y un Geodude!" Joe entró en pánico pero Brock comenzó a enojarse aún más ... ¿Qué diablos pasa con este instituto?

"Oh, bueno. Todavía podemos ganar. Weepingbell, hoja de afeitar". El Weepingbell dejó escapar un pequeño grito antes de disparar hojas de afeitar a la Pupitar que simplemente se detuvo. El ataque golpeó pero Pupitar ni siquiera gritó.

La defensa del Pupitar era _mucho_ demasiado alto para un ataque tan débil para el trabajo, aunque muy eficaz.

"Cabeza de hierro". Con eso, Pupitar corrió hacia el Weepingbell que ni siquiera pudo esquivar correctamente. Golpeándolo de frente, Weepingbell fue lanzado volando contra una pared y completamente inconsciente.

Al volverse Pupitar, Brock frunció el ceño hacia Joe. "¿Es eso lo que te enseñan chicos? Mi Geodude evolucionó hace meses. La única razón por la que muchos entrenadores ganaron en primer lugar es porque no tuve tiempo de entrenarlos adecuadamente. Ahora lo hago".

"Hmph. Parece que todavía estás débil, Joe", se escuchó una voz snob y Ash miró directamente hacia arriba. Giselle. Esa chica se puso de los nervios más allá de lo que creía.

Joe levantó la vista. "¿Giselle?"

"Ni siquiera pudiste vencer a Brock. Qué cojo, no es de extrañar que seas uno de los estudiantes de menor rango", soltó una risita al ver la cara que hizo.

Ash decidió romper esto. "Chica, ni siquiera eres fuerte", le dijo con calma a la niña mientras su Pikachu gruñía en su hombro.

"¿Haa? ¿Crees que puedes vencerme? A diferencia de Joe, soy un entrenador de cinco insignias. Súbete ... pero si ganas, entrega a ese pequeño y lindo Pikachu", Giselle le guiñó un ojo a Pikachu que ahora comenzó a chispear peligrosamente.

Los ojos rojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar ominosamente. Esta chica pensó en Pokémon como premios?

"Brock, después de destrozarla, nos vamos. Ve a buscar los libros mientras lucho", le dijo a su amigo, quien asintió comprensivamente. Nadie tendrá su titular y esa chica pensó en conseguir la de Ash. De ninguna manera.

"Bueno, entonces. Te mostraré tu lugar, sal, Graveler", gritó un Graveler de aspecto duro, pero parecía molesto con ella ...

' _¿Es eso incluso su propio Pokémon?_ 'Pensó Ash mientras miraba al Pokémon de la Roca. Gruñó y negó con la cabeza a esa chica tonta antes de obedecer como le habían dicho.

"Suspiro. Ya que crees que eres tan duro, ven, Glacia," Ash llamó a su Pokémon fósil. Él se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar cuatro entrenadores de placas con todos sus Pokémon excepto Meowth por ahora, así que eso es suficiente para proteger al brillante Amaura. Tampoco es un bebé.

"¿Qué Pokémon es ese ?!" Giselle chilló antes de mirarlo hambrientamente, como si decidiera agarrarlo. "Cuando pierdes, ¡no importa, Pikachu, dame ese!"

Ash comenzó a gruñir más fuerte y Glacia entendió por qué. Este fue uno de los entrenadores que Ash le explicó. Son basura que toman Pokémon de otros.

"Dale a ese Graveler tu derribo", ordenó Ash y Amaura asintió. Corriendo hacia el tipo de roca, se estrelló directamente contra él y se activó su habilidad.

 **Refrigere** . Una habilidad que convierte todos los movimientos de tipo normal en movimientos de tipo hielo y aumenta su poder también.

Graveler nunca tuvo una oportunidad en contra de eso. Incluso si su defensa fuera lo suficientemente alta, no podría resistir una central tan poderosa como la de Amaura y una multiplicada por dos. Cayó como si no fuera nada.

"¿Qué? ¡Tú ... Sal de Cubone! ¡Consigue ese Pokémon para mí!" Giselle gruñó enojada.

Ahora Ash no es de los que se enojan, pero ella tocó las áreas equivocadas de su personalidad al tratar de tomar su Pokémon. Él nunca aceptó, ella simplemente decidió que sí y esperaba que él lo escuchara. Diablos, los maestros estaban mirando y esperando que lo hiciera si él también perdía ... ¿Qué ganaría con esto de todos modos?

"Haz hielo."

El Cubone fue instantáneamente una estatua congelada ya que fue noqueada. ¿Sus Pokémon estaban destinados a luchar contra los quintos entrenadores de placas?

Glacia sobrevivió durante mucho tiempo en el pasado bajo diversas circunstancias. Fue matar o morir en ese momento. Ese Cubone no se puede comparar con su Amaura.

Volviendo a su Pokémon, se veía absolutamente decepcionado. "Me alegro de no haber ido aquí. El profesor Oak tenía razón, este lugar es basura", gruñó y se fue. Brock pronto corrió detrás de él llevando algunos libros. Acaban de abandonar el área. Sin ánimo de aliento para Giselle, sin llamar a Joe para comenzar un viaje.

No se merecían tal cosa si son arrogantes de esa manera. Joe no puede defenderse, entonces tendrá que aprender por sí mismo. ¿Giselle pensó que ella era la jefa? Bajó más fácil que el entrenador de Rattata antes de AJ.

Una decepción para Ash, pero al menos Brock consiguió algunos libros.

"Entonces, ¿por qué vamos a esa Aldea Oculta, Ash?" Brock le preguntó a su amigo que le sonrió a cambio.

"Esta aldea contiene muchos Pokémon. Diablos, es posible que encuentres uno que esté interesado en Brock. Hay muchos, incluso algunos pocos. Solía ser fácil de encontrar, pero lo reubicamos en el pasado y ahora nadie más que los Pokémon lo saben ".

Brock asintió mientras evitaban la vida silvestre. Ash no cortó nada, simplemente lo movió a un lado para que todos los caminos estuvieran ocultos. Incluso se aseguró de que sus pasos no se quedaran atrás, por lo que Brock sintió curiosidad por saber por qué era así.

Brock también había sacado a Roselia para asegurarse de que no hubiera tipos de pasto que los atacarían. El uso de fragancia dulce generalizada ayudó mucho a distraer a los Pokémon salvajes en el área.

Eso fue hasta que finalmente llegaron a un claro. Había una gran casa de madera escondida debajo de los árboles donde una sola chica estaba mezclando algunas hierbas. Alrededor de ella había toneladas de Pokémon.

Dratini, Vileplume, Starmie, Pidgeot, Arcanine ... Todo tipo de Pokémon. Ni siquiera es una sorpresa para Ash, pero Brock definitivamente se sorprendió.

 _¡Esos Pokémon son increíblemente raros!_

Ash corrió hacia el grupo y el Pokémon que lo vio al instante gritó felizmente. Melanie también se dio la vuelta en una agradable sorpresa.

 _"¡Ceniza!" "¡Hey amigo!" "¡Bienvenido, Ash!"_ Innumerables gritos de Pokémon se escucharon y Brock se sorprendió al seguir a Ash rápidamente. Al Pokémon no pareció importarle ya que estaba con Ash.

"Hola Ash. ¿Cómo estás? He conocido a Gary hace un tiempo". Melanie preguntó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, Brock no iba a coquetear, no, estaba muy impresionado. Su conocimiento era muy alto si sus libros eran correctos porque podía ver muchas hierbas raras del bosque.

"¡Estoy bien! Este es Brock, él se está acercando para aprender más acerca de ser un médico Pokémon y un criador", Ash le presentó a su amigo de inmediato, quien asintió con la cabeza y le estrechó la mano.

Sin embargo, después de eso, Brock estuvo interesado al instante en ver una piel tan hermosa en ese Arcanine. Siendo el hombre tan curioso sobre la salud de Pokémon, caminó hacia el Arcanine y comenzó a acariciar su pelaje.

Ash se rió de las acciones de Brock mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todos los Pokémon estaban sanos y estaban bien. Este pueblo es diferente en comparación con antes. Ahora, todos pueden quedarse y entrenarse entre ellos gracias a su ayuda de Leaf y Gary. Incluso el profesor Oak no sabía de este lugar, solo su Dragonite.

"Puedo ver que tienes mucho que decirme. ¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té?" Melanie se ofreció y Ash asintió. Agarró una mesa y comenzó a colocarla afuera para que también pudieran almorzar un poco.

"¡Brock! ¿Puedes hacer un pequeño almuerzo para nosotros? Voy a ayudar a Melanie a preparar un poco de té", Ash llamó a su amigo y Brock al instante comenzó a buscar su equipo de cocina.

Los Pokémon circundantes fueron sorprendidos por el nuevo hombre pero no se quejaron. Tenía un aire de paz a su alrededor, incluso a Arcanine no le importaba que lo acariciara.

"Ohh. ¡Ya tienes dos insignias! ¡Felicidades, Ash!" Melanie dijo alegremente con una sonrisa feliz. Su amiga realmente se hizo más fuerte durante todo el año. Luego miró hacia un lado viendo raros Pokémon que le pertenecían a él y a Brock.

"También has capturado a unos pocos amigos raros, incluso ese raro tipo de hielo".

Ash asintió mientras observaba a sus Pokémon jugar. Incluso Hermit, el Frogadier, estaba jugando con algunos Pokémon. Había un Grovyle por lo que lo más probable es que celebraran un pequeño concurso sobre quién es más acrobático.

"Así que Brock," Melanie se volvió hacia el hombre de piel oscura que la miraba con una mirada inquisitiva, "¿estás interesado en capturar un Pokémon de aquí? Si lo estás, puedes hacerlo solo si el Pokémon desea venir también." Melanie habló con un tono "sin tonterías". Brock tuvo que aceptar que estaba bien. Los Pokémon que estaban cerca de Melanie antes aparentemente pertenecían a ella y fueron entrenados por Ash, excepto el Dratini.

Al mirar a su alrededor, Brock vio un pequeño Pokémon rojo-marrón con seis colas. Él estaba interesado en ese Pokémon de inmediato ... algo se sentía como si tuviera que acercarse a ella.

En realidad, fue el comienzo de un vínculo especial que un entrenador puede tener con sus Pokémon. Es similar a un enlace de aura en el que finalmente pueden comunicarse sin problemas y parece que el Vulpix atrajo a Brock. Tal vez sea porque pueden tener naturalezas similares.

Ash parecía interesado ya que Brock nunca actuó de esa manera. Tal vez era algo que estaba destinado a suceder? Brock parecía el tipo de chico que tendrá un Ninetales al final. Los Ninetales son Pokémon muy sabios y algunos incluso son capaces de usar movimientos de tipo psíquico. Se vuelven bastante viejos y por eso son muy maternales para cada Pokémon a su alrededor, cuidando a muchos jóvenes.

Dejando a Brock, se volvió hacia Melanie. "Parece que se ha formado otro vínculo. Bulbasaur era el mismo, ¿no?" Le preguntó a Melanie quién se rió al instante. Sí, eso fue un espectáculo divertido. El Bulbasaur que odiaba a los humanos vio a Leaf y la abordó instantáneamente y comenzó a acariciarla como si fuera su madre o algo así.

Fue más que divertido para ellos. Incluso ahora, ese Pokémon protegía a Leaf ferozmente ... Ash podía recordar el día en que accidentalmente buscó a Leaf y fue golpeado por el látigo de vid de Ivysaur. Maldición, eso duele. Incluso lo hizo retroceder ahora.

Melanie lo vio y tuvo que preguntar: "¿Por qué te estremeces así?"

"Bueno ..." Ash comenzó a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos y sobre cómo Bulbasaur ahora es un Ivysaur muy protector ... y también por qué se estremeció.

Melanie se rió entre dientes. Esa es definitivamente la vida de Ash.

Pasaron unos días allí para dejar que Vulpix se despidiera de sus amigos allí. Brock parecía estar realmente apegado al Pokémon Zorro y a menudo se le veía rozándola o entrenándola junto a sus otros Pokémon.

A veces, Ash se preguntaba si trataba el Vulpix como si fuera su hija, pero lo ignoró. El vínculo ya se estaba formando también, ya que comenzaron a ser capaces de hablar y entender las expresiones de los demás. Estaba a mitad de camino para entender el discurso. Una vez que entiendes el discurso, el vínculo te permite escuchar a otros Pokémon también.

Quizás es una cosa de aura innata que involucra el vínculo. Es muy similar a un enlace de aura, pero no es similar en absoluto. Ash todavía tenía que estudiar más sobre eso y ver cómo Brock venía con él, le dio suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

Decir adiós a Melanie no fue agradable ya que la abrazaron antes de abandonar la zona. Los Pokémon estaban tristes de ver a Ash ir de nuevo, pero él prometió regresar algún día.

Ahora todos tenían sus Pokémon fuera de sus pokéballs. Fletchinder tomó los cielos y Pikachu se aferró a él, mirando alrededor del área brumosa cuando llegaron al Faro de Bill.

Pupitar y Amaura simplemente estaban hablando sobre movimientos de tipo de rock y formas de improvisar sobre ellos.

Roselia, Vulpix y Meowth estaban discutiendo algunos puntos más delicados para cuidar su cuerpo. Todavía eran nuevos y Meowth decidió ayudar un poco con lo que ha sabido hasta ahora.

Onix y Graveler permanecieron en su pokéball después de estar fuera por un tiempo. Parecía que no les gustaba la niebla tanto que Brock los devolvió.

Frogadier simplemente caminaba junto a Ash, observando todos los lugares como un halcón. No iba a bajar la guardia en un área brumosa.

"Oh, mira. Es el faro", dijo Ash alegremente al ver el lugar donde vive su amigo. El grupo también lo notó y se asombraron al verlo.

Ash se volvió hacia su Pokémon. "¿Quién quiere permanecer fuera de su pelota?" Ash preguntó a sus amigos. Meowth, Pikachu y Amaura se quedaron afuera pero los otros dos regresaron porque no les importó.

"¡ _Vamos Ash! ¡Quiero ver a Bill otra vez! ¡Tal vez nos encontremos con Titán también!_ ", Gritó felizmente Pikachu. Ash solo sonrió y siguió caminando. Brock le había pedido lo mismo a su equipo y solo Vulpix y Roselia permanecieron fuera de sus pokéballs.

Tocando la puerta y presionando el intercomunicador, Ash llamó a su amigo. "Heeey! Bill, soy yo, Ash! ¿Estás ahí?"

" _Ash, hombre, es bueno saber de ti. Tengo algunos problemas en este momento, pero entra. ¿Puedes ayudarme a salir de este disfraz otra vez?"_

Ash rió entre dientes mientras entraba con el grupo después de que Bill abriera la puerta. Fueron recibidos a la vista de un gigante Kabuto y Amaura parecía fascinada. Eso realmente es un Kabuto gigante si miras de cerca, pero puede sentir que no es real.

" _¡Ash! Hombre, es bueno salir de esto! Titán se molestaría si no pudiera salir a tiempo ... otra vez._ " El Kabuto le habló a Ash y se rió. Glacia reconoció la voz como la que respondió desde el dispositivo antes, así que se acercó al Kabuto.

" _¿Hmm? ¿Es eso una honestidad Amaura? Ese color también significa que es brillante ... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que tu suerte era increíble!_ "

Amaura sonrió y encontró un botón rojo debajo de una de las garras. Ayudando, ella lo presionó con su nariz y el traje se deshizo.

Al salir, vino un investigador de 19 años, Bill. Su peinado y traje verdes a la moda combinaban muy bien. Mostraba tanto su estatus como una de las personas más ricas, como también ser un investigador.

"Bienvenido, bienvenido. Gracias amablemente, Amaura", Bill agradeció al tipo de Pokémon de hielo / roca que simplemente asintió y regresó al lado de Ash. Bill la inspeccionó por un momento antes de sonreír.

"Es agradable verte de nuevo, Ash. Veo que también trajiste a Brock de Pewter City. Desde que estudias medicina, déjame darte algunos libros antes de que te vayas", ofreció Bill y Brock asintió vacilante. Este hombre era muy rico en todo caso, así que podría ser una verdadera bendición. Demonios, se preguntaba si viajar con Ash iba a ser así todo el tiempo.

"Entonces Bill! ¿Cuándo vendrá Titán?" Ash le preguntó a su amigo quien simplemente sonrió. "Esta noche, Ash. Esta noche. Estás justo a tiempo, como siempre, así que no te preocupes".

Ash asintió y pronto fue a la cocina. Siempre preparó algunos Pokémon especiales para Pokémon gigantes para ese Dragonite.

Bill se volvió hacia Brock. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y hablamos sobre algunas áreas médicas de Pokémon? Podría ser un investigador que cuida de todo tipo de Pokémon y los estudia, pero también soy un médico calificado en el mismo nivel como la enfermera Joy ". Le explicó al ex Líder de Gimnasio que de repente parecía muy interesado y tenía una mirada ansiosa.

"¡Por favor, hazlo!" Brock gritó feliz y fue tras el hombre.

Los Pokémon que se quedaron un rato se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros. A ellos realmente no les importaba si sus entrenadores eran así.

Muy pronto, una peluda pelota de piel saltó frente a ellos. " _¡Vui!_ " Que significaba " _¡Oye!_ "

Al ver un nuevo Pokémon, el grupo simplemente decidió hablar con Eevee. Pikachu ya lo conocía, así que estaba bien. Amaura necesitaba más tiempo para comunicarse con los demás de todos modos.

Fue en la noche cuando el faro comenzó a brillar intensamente. La niebla era espesa y pesada como una sombra gigante que se veía caminando por el océano.

Ash y sus amigos estaban en la cima del faro. Fletchinder ya estaba fuera de su pokéball en caso de que Ash quisiera volar hacia él. Todos sus Pokémon miraban al Pokémon gigante con respeto, como si vieran la segunda venida de Arceus.

"Woah ... ¿Así que este es un Dragonite con el Royal Gene?" Brock le preguntó a Bill quién negó con la cabeza.

"No solo eso, joven". Bill comenzó mientras miraba a su amigo, Titán. "Titán es uno de los primeros Pokémon de 'Especie Real' y el único Dragonite conocido que lo tiene. Puedes considerarlo antiguo porque es mucho, mucho más antiguo de lo que puede ser un Dragonite".

Ash sonrió cuando vio a su amigo otra vez. La voz alegre y melodiosa se puede alcanzar a cualquier persona como si tarareara una melodía dulce.

"¡Titán! ¡Es bueno verte amigo!" Ash llamó a su amigo quien ahora miró de cerca y de inmediato dejó escapar un feliz y suave grito.

" _¡Ash! Parece que también has hecho nuevos amigos._ " El gigante Dragonite los vio y cuando fue revelado, Brock pudo ver que los miraba y se acercó al Faro con su cabeza. Abrió sus fauces como si esperara algo y Ash arrojó los pokéblocks especialmente hechos dentro de él. El Dragonite instantáneamente comenzó a masticar mientras los Pokéblocks comenzaban a crecer en un tamaño más grande dentro de sus mandíbulas.

Ese era otro truco que Ash sabía que involucraba ciertos tipos de comida. Es algo que Oak le enseñó eventualmente a alimentar a Snorlax, pero este Dragonite necesitaba aún más. Por lo tanto, él hizo esto. Incluso ahora, Oak y su propio Dragonite venían a respetar a Titán de vez en cuando.

Esa es también la razón por la que a menudo se ve a Titán aquí.

" _Muchas gracias, Ash. Siempre sabe bien cuando lo haces_ " _,_ todos podían ver una cola feliz ondeando detrás del Dragonite, haciéndolos reír. Era como si un cachorro se alimentara y este era un cachorro antiguo.

"De nada, Titán. Oh, por cierto, conoce a mis amigos. Este es Falcon, tú también lo conoces. Este es Meowth, que puede hablar el lenguaje humano". Ash fue interrumpido por Meowth mientras saludaba y decía un rápido 'Niza para encontrarte con un tipo grande 'pero lo ignoró. "Luego está Ermitaño, el Frogadier y Glacia, el Amaura".

" _Oh, una Amaura en esta edad, debes haberla restaurado. Al verla de cerca, puedo imaginar que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la restauración, pero se ha adaptado extremadamente bien. Como se esperaba,_ " Titan habló con algunas palabras sabias. Después de todo, conoció innumerables Pokémon 'fósiles' en el pasado. Él _es_ uno de los Pokémon más antiguos que existen.

Los legendarios no se meten con Titán. Titan se enreda con ellos. Esta es una fortaleza para caminar.

"¡Sí! Es una pena que Alakazam y Gengar no estén aquí. Hubiera querido presentárselos a mis amigos también".

Titán hizo una suave risa. " _No te preocupes. Les diré. Para ser sincero, están muy contentos de que los hayas abierto. Ahora solo estamos buscando a Claydoll y Wailord. Todavía no me puedo imaginar cómo ese maldito Wailord permanece oculto tan bien ... "_

Ash soltó una risita y Meowth simplemente tradujo la conversación. Los otros se apartaron cuando vieron al niño de 12 años conversar con algo parecido a un Dios.

"¿Por qué no tratas de buscar islas que puedan nadar alrededor? Es posible que las use como camuflaje. ¿Quizás la isla Mirage?"

El Dragonite se puso rígido antes de gemir y golpear una de sus patas en su cara. Eso puede responder muchas preguntas ...

" _Trataré de decirle a los demás._ " Titan lo confirmó antes de mirar a Brock. Mirando hacia abajo, se acercó y usó uno de sus sensores para tocar su frente y Titán asintió con respeto. Usó algunos poderes psíquicos menores para leer la mente y los recuerdos de los entrenadores.

" _Por favor, dile a este joven que tiene un buen futuro por delante si llega. Se encontrará con muchos Pokémon, y he visto diversos lugares de bellas mujeres que pueden terminar acompañándolo_ " _._

Ash asintió y le dijo a Brock lo que se había dicho y pudieron verlo de repente animarse y reír como un loco ...

Incluso el sudor de Titán cayó con los demás. Tal vez no fue una buena idea decir eso? Ah, bueno, ahora Ash tenía protección extra ... por el resto de su vida o algo si esa gran sonrisa en la cara de Brock era algo por lo que pasar.

" _Entonces cuéntame cómo ha sido tu aventura hasta ahora. No te he visto por un tiempo. Además, traduce para Bill si puedes_ " _,_ comenzó Titán para que puedan compartir historias.

Ash hizo lo que le dijeron.

 _Es una buena reunión. A veces, Ash muestra que tiene amigos de_ _ **miedo**_ _._


	6. Chapter 6

Después de una agradable conversación con el amigo de Ash, Titán, quien aún asustó a Brock cuando el Dragón se rió, el grupo se fue a tomar una comida y descansar un poco durante la noche.

Fue al día siguiente que decidieron irse. Brock recibió muchos libros de medicina para progresar en sus estudios y Ash recibió el número de Bill para contactarlo en caso de que necesite algo. Aparentemente fue olvidado durante su última visita a Bill.

Ash también recibió el ofrecimiento de poseer un Eevee, pero negó haber dicho que, si bien le encantaría tener uno, quería un Pokémon diferente para el viaje de Kanto. Mencionó que Leaf recientemente había querido uno gracias a sus conversaciones nocturnas y le entregó a Bill su número para contactarla también.

A veces tiene que ser un buen amigo por encima de un buen entrenador. Eevee son raros, pero los amigos son preciosos.

Ahora, Brock y Ash estaban en camino. Como de costumbre, Meowth y Pikachu estaban colgando de los hombros de Ash y Vulpix parecía haber tenido gusto de hacer lo mismo.

¿Quizás fue porque Brock es tan alto que puede ver más?

"Entonces, Brock, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos a Vermillion City?" Ash le preguntó a su compañero.

Brock simplemente se encogió de hombros. Él realmente no tenía ningún interés allí y estaba leyendo un libro mientras caminaba junto a Ash. Realmente no necesitaba prestar atención ya que tomaron el camino ahora.

"Realmente no me importa, Ash. Tal vez podamos conseguir entradas de SS Anne y ver si hay algo para ganar allí. Puede ser una experiencia agradable".

Ash pensó en eso antes de preguntarle a Pikachu y a Meowth. Los dos asintieron con la cabeza que podría ser una experiencia agradable.

"Está bien. Iremos allí después de vencer a Surge. No se irá por unos días de todos modos y confío en Pikachu y Glacia para ganar esta batalla", sonrió Ash mientras miraba a sus amigos. Incluso podía sentir el canto de la querida Glacia de acuerdo.

Ash todavía tenía problemas para mantenerse a sus apodos para su Pokémon, pero en realidad no importaba. Todos responden a cualquiera, aún así, le gustaba llamarlos por sus apodos en privado o luchar contra la misma especie.

"Parece un plan justo, Ash. Realmente no tengo ninguna queja. Sin embargo, seguiré intentando mejorar mi estudio, así que simplemente veré tus batallas allí".

"Eh, no hay mucho que ver. Me imagino que Ash solo golpeará a algunos entrenadores y nos entrenará. ¿Quizás él conozca a algunos de los demonios pokémon dere con los que hablar?" Meowth se metió en la conversación. Pikachu pareció pensar en ello antes de estar de acuerdo.

"¡ _Ceniza, ceniza! ¿No hay una caverna submarina gigante de mar? También hay toneladas de Gyarados que conocemos allí. ¡Me encantaría verlos! Aunque la caverna marina será imposible ..._ "

Vulpix pareció explicárselo a Brock en lugar de a Ash. Parece que su vínculo se acerca cada vez más ... Diablos, Brock podría incluso desbloquear su aura algún día.

Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que Ash irradia aura a veces y que el cuerpo de Brock lo absorbió.

No importa.

"Oh, veo la ciudad", comentó Ash mientras Brock levantaba la vista de su libro. Él asintió y puso un marcador en él antes de ponerlo en su bolsa.

Brock se volvió hacia su amigo, "Vamos a irnos entonces. Roselia y Pupitar han estado peleando mucho últimamente y creo que es porque Pupitar quiere evolucionar pronto, así que está entrenando contra su debilidad".

Ash miró a Brock con una perfecta expresión inexpresiva. "Sabes que estaré muy aterrado de ver a un Tyranitar en nuestras batallas de entrenamiento, ¿verdad? Tu Pupitar ya es fuerte, imagina a un Tyranitar ... Si hiciste el desafío de la liga, podría simplemente darme por vencido. Steelix, Rhydon o Rhyperior, Tyranitar, Roserade, Ninetales y otro Pokémon. Ese sería un equipo enfermo en la batalla ".

Brock se rió a carcajadas. Ahora que lo pensó, su equipo puede convertirse en un verdadero susto para muchos entrenadores. "Buen punto! Voy a entrenar duro para llegar allí! Aunque no quiero un Rhyperior, me parece que un Rhydon es lo suficientemente fuerte. Si compro un Eviolite sería increíble. Esos elementos aumentan su defensa a niveles inmensos. "

Ash asintió con la cabeza. Eso es una buena idea.

El dúo y su Pokémon llegaron a Vermillion City no mucho después.

"¿Hola, como puedo ayudarte?" La enfermera Joy preguntó cuando vio a Ash y Brock. Ambos sostuvieron algunos poké y Cherish balls.

"Por favor restaura a estos muchachos". Ash preguntó con una suave sonrisa. Nunca fue grosero con Nurse Joy y ella se mantuvo profesional. Algo que le gustaba

Brock pareció pensar en algo antes de asentir. "Enfermera Joy", preguntó, y vio que los ojos de la enfermera Joy se volvían algo desagradables al verlo. Lo más probable es que haya oído hablar de él de otros Alegrías. "¿Puedo tener algunos de sus libros de estudio médico? Entiendo que la familia Joy tiene muchos de ellos. Actualmente tengo los necesarios para viajar con ingredientes silvestres y uno para viajar con equipos, pero no equipos pesados, como en un Centro Pokémon. "

La enfermera Joy pareció cambiar en un instante, volviéndose más agradable. Parece que el famoso Joy Flirt era diferente cuando era necesario. Ella asintió con la cabeza porque ya no las necesitaba y agarró tres libros grandes. Uno para medicina pesada, uno para operaciones y otro para situaciones especiales de recuperación como un Chimchar o Cyndaquil que no pueden usar ataques de fuego.

Brock le dio las gracias con una profunda reverencia cuando aceptó esas y las guardó en su bolsa. Su pokémon fue restaurado pronto ya que no hubo ningún daño pesado.

Ahora que Ash lo pensó, se preguntó cómo estaría Kingdra de Daisy. Después de evolucionar con Ash's Dragon Scale, se convirtió en una verdadera bestia. Perdió para Pikachu al final porque Ash tomó el mando completo, pero aún así. Realmente se convirtió en un monstruo.

Pensando más profundo ... Los Pokémon de Melanie también son bestias.

Bill es dueño de un poderoso Alakazam y es amigo de Titán.

Oak posee un Dragonite, Charizard y otro poderoso Pokémon.

Lance es el Campeón y tiene un equipo de dragones.

Realmente, sus amigos fueron increíbles. Necesitaba ponerse al día pronto.

Menos mal que su amiga, Cynthia Shirona, también comenzó esta vez con un Gible. También odiaría verla delante de él. Él necesitaba algunos rivales después de todo.

"¡Por favor, enfermera Joy! ¡Ayuda a mi pokémon!" Toneladas de entrenadores corrieron dentro. Ash podría ver daño eléctrico en todos ellos. ¿Es eso un Pidgey?

"Es ... ¿Es eso un Pidgey, Pikachu? ¿No es un ídem ni nada?" Le preguntó a su amigo, quien también negó con incredulidad.

Ash podría ser considerado un hipócrita por esto, pero ... A Pidgey. Un maldito Pidgey. Contra el tercer líder de gimnasio. Ahora, usó Fletchinder contra Brock pero aún así. Eso fue al menos factible. Esto es una locura porque Pidgey no aprende _ningún_ movimiento bueno contra el pokémon de tipo eléctrico.

" _Esa es la idea más estúpida que he visto. Pero quiero a Raichu_ " _._ Pikachu murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza en completo asombro ante los novatos de su idiocia.

Diablos, incluso Ash cuando lo conoció sabía de estas cosas. ¿Cómo es que los entrenadores de 12 años ni siquiera lo saben?

Brock estaba en un estado similar con Vulpix pero pronto lograron zafarse de él.

"Vamos a ... ya sabes. Haz la batalla del gimnasio". Ash le ofreció la idea a su amigo, quien asintió. Quería salir de allí porque la enfermera Joy parecía absolutamente lívida ante las elecciones del entrenador para las batallas pokémon contra el teniente Surge.

El dúo se dirigió al gimnasio con su pokémon. En el camino ayudaron a una amable señora y su Machop a buscar sus lentes y todos recibieron dulces.

Bueno, dulces _raros_ . Dulces especiales que pueden elevar el nivel de un pokémon de acuerdo con el pokédex, pero lo que hace es básicamente forzar a un Pokémon a crecer. No es doloroso ni nada, pero es un desperdicio ... Aun así, se lo dio a Meowth mientras masticaba solo. A Pikachu no le gustaba el sabor de todos modos. Brock hizo lo mismo con Pupitar que felizmente se los comió a los dos.

Pupitar ahora estaba flotando junto a Brock mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio. Quería mantenerse fuera de la pelota por un tiempo para dejar que los extraños dulces hicieran lo suyo.

"Bueno ... Aquí no pasa nada. Espero que no sean imbéciles", murmuró Ash mientras entraba. Inmediatamente pudo ver a un grupo de personas vestidas como matones que parecen ser todos los músculos y no tener un tipo de cerebro.

"¿Hola? Me gustaría desafiar el gimnasio". Ash le preguntó a una persona cercana. La persona se dio la vuelta y vio el Pikachu y Meowth.

Él estalló en carcajadas. "Jajaja! Jefe! Ven aquí, ¡tenemos un niño nuevo que quiere ser derrotado!"

El Teniente Surge caminó hacia ellos con una ceja levantada. Un Pikachu y un Meowth? Espera, también hay un Vulpix y un Pupitar. Esos no es tan malo.

"Bueno niño, soy Surge. ¿Eres el retador?" Le pidió a Ash que estuviera seguro. Ash simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos marrones miraban a Surge con determinación. Surge tuvo que admitir que era bastante intimidante, pero comenzó a reírse de interés. Un niño que tiene un Pikachu y un Meowth, verá cómo funciona.

"El nombre es Ash. Sin embargo, no insultes a mi Pikachu", advirtió Ash cuando Pikachu miró a Surge. Ese fue el momento en que Surge pudo ver dentro de los ojos de ese Pikachu.

Se dice que una persona puede ver el alma del otro a través de sus ojos.

Surge ahora vio lo que era Pikachu. Una tormenta. Toda su experiencia con las tormentas, el poder del rayo. Eso no es un Pikachu normal en lo más mínimo.

"Ya veo." La voz de Surge cambió cuando se puso serio. Este retador no es un don nadie, ni en lo más mínimo.

"Hagamos esto entonces", Ash ofreció su mano para sacudir Surge's. Surge hizo lo mismo antes de poder _sentir_ el agarre de ese niño. Ash usó algo de fuerza detrás de él y demostró que definitivamente no era un niño pequeño débil y una advertencia justa para no tratar de asumirlo para el próximo.

Caminando por delante de Surge, Ash fue al área de combate.

Allá atrás, Surge dejó escapar un silbido. "Ese es un niño aterrador", se volvió hacia Brock que tenía una sonrisa cómplice.

"Dale un desafío de cuatro insignias. Raichu tiene que quedarse", Brock ofreció la idea y Surge asintió. Eso sonaba bien para ese chico experimentado.

Caminando después de Ash, entraron en el área de batalla y todos los asientos de los espectadores fueron tomados por los entrenadores dentro del gimnasio o por los recién llegados para ver otra pérdida o experiencia de ganancia de esa batalla.

Ash se paró en el lado opuesto de Surge mientras miraba a su oponente.

 **"¡Ahora comenzará la batalla entre Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town y Lt. Surge of Vermillion City! ¡Elige a tu Pokémon!"**

Ash arrojó el pokéball de Glacia. Surge hizo lo mismo con la suya.

De él salió un Shiny Amaura contra un Electabuzz.

"Bueno, bueno ... No debe subestimarse a este chico. Veamos cómo nos las arreglaremos contra esto", murmuró Surge al reconocer el fósil pokémon. ¿Cómo no pudo? Están más allá de en peligro de extinción y raros. Solo siete de su árbol de evolución completo hasta ahora.

"¡Electabuzz! Comience con Low Kick!" Ordenó a su tipo eléctrico que asintió y corrió hacia el Amaura. Glacia miró el tipo eléctrico con ojos feroces antes de cerrarlos y saltar en el momento adecuado.

"Golpe en el cuerpo", Ash simplemente ordenó que el peso completo de 25 kilogramos, 2 veces la gravedad y el daño del movimiento cayera sobre el Electabuzz que trató de patear bajo. Golpeó al Electabuzz directamente y dejó el piso algo congelado antes de que el Amaura saltara hacia atrás y usara Pantalla Ligera para disminuir movimientos como el daño de Thunderbolt.

Sin embargo, Electabuzz no era un pokémon de cuatro insignias para nada. Se levantó de un salto y disparó un rayo impresionante al Amaura que luego usó varios Lanzamientos de roca para disminuir el poder del rayo.

Surge estaba impresionado. El chico no tuvo que mandar a veces y el Amaura tiene un poder bastante impresionante. Su gimnasio simboliza el poder puro y parece que este chico está en el camino correcto.

"Electabuzz! Brick Break!" Electabuzz ahora cayó hacia abajo al Amaura que se detuvo. Ash también estaba tranquilo mientras miraba el movimiento. Si golpeara, la Pantalla de Luz se rompería.

"Niebla y esquivar". El Amaura asintió y comenzó a brillar antes de que el campo se volviera brumoso y solo se veían sombras. Eso fue hasta que se vieron múltiples sombras de Amaura en la niebla y Electabuzz se confundió sobre cuál es cuál.

El Amaura no necesitaba saber qué hacer a continuación. Abrió la boca y usó Powder Snow para bajar gradualmente la temperatura de Electabuzz como un depredador silencioso.

Surge estaba aún más conmocionado ahora. Los tres desafíos de la insignia a menudo usan movimientos ofensivos e ignoran movimientos como Mist y Double Team, pero este niño se asegura de enseñarle a su Pokémon que ... Impresionante.

"¡Electabuzz! ¡Shockwave!" Electabuzz rugió de furia cuando una onda de choque gigante de energía eléctrica explotó a su alrededor. Indiscriminado, pero no alcanzó a ningún espectador ni alcanzó Ash o Surge. Estaban en un campo protegido hecho por la liga Kadabra y Alakazam.

Surge los contrata por esta razón.

Glacia dejó escapar un grito de dolor antes de gruñir y soltar un rugido propio. Muy pronto, todo el campo de batalla comenzó a congelarse y una gran ventisca de nieve salió de su boca con el rugido. Convirtió todo el campo de batalla en un área de nieve. Eso fue, hasta que usó Icy Breath para solidificar el terreno donde estaba atrapado Electabuzz.

Ahora la bruma terminaba y podían ver a un Amaura que tenía signos de parálisis. Electabuzz a su vez también se congeló parcialmente.

"¡Hola Surge!" Ash llamó al líder del gimnasio que miró a Ash ahora.

"¿Qué pasa, chico?"

"Tu gimnasio es sobre el poder ... Déjame mostrarte el poder. Glacia, sabes qué movimiento estás practicando. Dale una muestra de uno medio desarrollado".

Glacia abrió sus mandíbulas antes de que una luz naranja apareciera frente a su boca.

Los ojos de Surge se abrieron de par en par. "¡Electabuzz! ¡Hyper beam!" Electabuzz también hizo lo mismo.

Sin embargo, el rayo anaranjado de Glacia se convirtió en un color blanco y pronto bastante más grande que antes.

Tanto Amaura como Electabuzz dispararon sus respectivas hipervigas el uno al otro. Mientras que el hipervuelo de Glacia no se perfecciona, el Electabuzz tuvo menos tiempo para cargar. Refrigerar también aumentó la potencia del Hyper Beam de Glacia, por lo que el resultado fue obvio.

El rayo blanco pronto comenzó a dominar al naranja y derribó el Electabuzz en una pared, poniendo fin a la primera batalla en la victoria de Ash.

 **"¡Ganador de la primera batalla, Ash Ketchum y su Amaura!"**

Surge se sorprendió, pero luego se rió de alegría. ¡Ahora que era poder! Estaba emocionado al ver ese Amaura, ¡esa cosita tenía un mordisco serio!

Diablos, se preguntó por qué este Amaura no había evolucionado todavía. En términos de nivel, si uno la escaneara, definitivamente estaría alrededor del nivel 45. ¡Ese es el séptimo nivel de gimnasio! ¡La única razón por la que no puede luchar allí todavía es porque su cuerpo se debilita gracias a la fosilización y al hecho de que todavía tiene que evolucionar!

"Regresa, Glacia. Es el turno de Pi". Ash llamó a su Amaura quien asintió. Corriendo hacia su entrenador, el campo se derritió y pronto el agua se evaporó gracias a algunos lanzallamas de un Magmortar. Parece que tenían un Pokémon poderoso allí por estas razones.

Surge sonrió ampliamente. ¡Este chico es impresionante! ¡Él le dará un verdadero desafío entonces!

Ash con indulgencia le dio al Amaura una Cheri Berry que recuperó el estado de parálisis de ella y ella comenzó a acostarse junto a su entrenador con la intención de ver la batalla de Pikachu.

"Bien Pi. Vamos a mostrarle lo que un Pikachu puede hacer a través del trabajo duro".

" _¡Hagamos esto! ¡Le mostraré una pieza de buena energía eléctrica!_ "

Pikachu corrió al campo y comenzó a chispear por todas partes, no solo las bolsas. Eso es una señal definitiva de tener mucha potencia para un Pikachu.

"¡Muy bien, niña! ¡Vamos a ver cómo tu Pikachu se encarga de mi Raichu! ¡Ven, compañero!" Lanzó su Pokéball al campo y un poderoso Raichu apareció. Se cruzó de brazos mirando al Pikachu con desdén, como diciendo 'Esto ni siquiera es un desafío'.

Eso era algo que no debería haber hecho. Hay una razón por la cual Pikachu todavía estaba parado sobre el Amaura y otros Pokémon de Ash.

Ash sonrió ampliamente al ver la actitud de su Pikachu cambiar. Se volvió mucho más tranquilo. Calma de ira Algo que no muchos pokémon tienen, pero cuando lo hacen, son bastante temidos. La rabia puede alimentar el poder y estar tranquilo significa que puede enfocarse.

 **"¡Que comience la batalla entre Ash's Pikachu y el Teniente Surge Raichu!"**

Pikachu instantáneamente fue por agilidad y comenzó a correr por el campo. Acelerando cada vez más, el Pokémon hacía más difícil para el Raichu seguirlo.

Incluso Surge tuvo que parpadear a la velocidad. Esa es una gran velocidad allí ... Pero Raichu puede golpear más que solo un objetivo.

"¡Dale una sorpresa real! ¡Shockwave!" Raichu rugió y se vio una onda de choque gigante. Este superó al Electabuzz y golpeó al Pikachu directamente y causó una explosión.

Ese fue el primer error.

Pikachu estaba corriendo y absorbió la electricidad, haciéndola suya y encendiéndose. Todavía corriendo con Agility, pronto saltó y una bola gigante de electricidad apareció sobre su cola. Mucho más grande que Ash es alto.

Golpeándolo con fuerza, el ataque fue como un rayo y golpeó al Raichu directamente haciéndolo estrellarse directamente contra la barrera que anteriormente impedía que el humo llegara a los espectadores.

Sin embargo, Pikachu no estaba satisfecho con eso. No. Esto fue personal. Corrió directamente hacia el Raichu y cargó un Brick Break y lo estrelló contra el mouse más grande, golpeándolo en el aire.

Pikachu luego saltó hacia arriba y apareció sobre el Raichu, cargando una cola de hierro. Pikachu giró su cuerpo antes de golpear la raída cola de hierro hacia abajo, golpeando la espalda del Raichu y directamente contra el suelo, lo que causó que un gran cráter apareciera en el campo de batalla antes de saltar hacia atrás y luego todavía estaba listo para el combate.

Surge se mantuvo en silencio con asombro. La velocidad de Pikachu es una cosa. Esa Electro Ball es otra cosa. That Brick Break hizo el truco, pero Iron Tail lo vendió.

Raichu se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo mucho dolor antes de que Surge llamara el partido. No hay necesidad de herir a Raichu aún más ... Que Pikachu es una bestia. Eso está claro.

Ese es el resultado de un combate con un Royal Fletchinder, un Frogadier muy rápido y un Meowth que puede usar un ataque rápido. Pikachu era el Pokémon más rápido de Ash en tierra, sin hacer preguntas. Pikachu también entrenó mucho más tiempo que los demás.

Y esta vez, Pikachu no solo tenía plataformas pequeñas para usar para luchar.

Este era el campo de Pikachu. Sin árboles, nada. Algo en lo que puede ir todo.

Ash sonrió mientras llamaba a Pikachu. El Pikachu felizmente saltó sobre su hombro cuando Surge le devolvió su muy dañado Raichu.

"Bueno Ash ... Eso era algo que no me gustaría enfrentar de nuevo. Escuché algunos rumores sobre un poderoso Pikachu del gimnasio de Cerulean City, pero pensé que eran pensamientos y me quejé al respecto ... Parece que necesito tomarlos en serio. he hecho dos cosas. Me has vencido y también has superado el objetivo del gimnasio de enseñar a un entrenador un poder abrumador. Has entrenado mucho y no has evolucionado tu pokémon como la mayoría lo haría. En realidad, mi idea era vencer y decirte que evolucionaras ese Pikachu pero ... tengo miedo de lo que pueda salir de eso ".

Ash se rió a carcajadas al oír eso. Eso es Pikachu bien. Amaura parecía sorprendida por la velocidad que había visto. Pikachu ya se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte y cada vez más cerca de su velocidad máxima.

Bueno, el pico que tenía por ahora ...

 **"¡El retador Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town ha ganado la batalla contra Lt. Surge of Vermillion City!"**

Esto hizo que todos los espectadores vitorearan salvajemente. No habían visto un pokémon tan hermoso y raro antes y ver una potencia tan poderosa de un Pikachu inspiró a muchos a entrenar mucho más duro.

Esta fue una pelea increíble. Eso era algo que muchos pensarían en sus corazones y el Teniente Surge también aprendió algo de eso. No subestimes a las personas

"Aquí está tu insignia, Ash. Espero que lo lleves con orgullo ... y también, aquí está mi número. Ponte en contacto conmigo para una revancha en algún momento. Entonces usaré mi verdadero equipo". Surge ofreció con una sonrisa gigante. ¡Este niño era una bestia! Diablos, debería enviar una grabación de video a Lance y alardear sobre tipos de electricidad.

"Gracias, Surge". Ash lo aceptó y lo puso en su estuche de placa roja y negra. Por supuesto, mostró las insignias a Pikachu, Meowth y Glacia primero para dejarles ver lo que habían ganado hasta ahora. Glacia sintió orgullo dentro de ella por haber ayudado a su entrenador a llegar a esta etapa.

"Ahora chico ..." Surge cuando saca dos boletos del bolsillo trasero. "Pensé en darles esto a algunos ganadores y definitivamente lo mereces. Que tengas un buen viaje en SS Anne y te unas al gran torneo de entrenamiento. Hay muchas tiendas que venden artículos raros de todo el mundo y algunos pokémon son También se puede vender. Quizás te interese. Considera esto una disculpa por insultar a tu Pikachu también.

Pikachu aplaudió por eso. ¡Él puede unirse a un torneo! Esos son increíbles, si su experiencia en el rancho Oak fue algo por lo que pasar!

Glacia también parecía interesada. Ella conocerá a un nuevo Pokémon y quizás haga nuevos amigos. Ash dijo que tienen muchos Gyarados como amigos.

"Así que Ash. Vamos a SS Anne ¿eh?" Brock le preguntó a su amigo quién asintió a cambio. Parecía una buena idea hacer un pequeño descanso, entrenar a Pokémon en paz, conocer a algunos amigos Gyarados, participar en un torneo que comienza en dos días.

"Sí. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" Le preguntó a su amigo quién asintió. Ambos abandonaron el centro pokémon donde Ash sanó a Pikachu y Glacia a pesar de su opinión de que no lo necesitaban. Él los quería en forma después de una batalla así.

Además, él se preocupa por ellos. No es necesario tener ningún dolor innecesario.

"Espero que Pupitar evolucione pronto. El torneo parece una buena idea para tal cosa", comentó Brock con indiferencia. Si Ash estaba bebiendo algo, ahora tendría un escupitajo.

Él _no_ quería pelear contra un Tyranitar. A menos que uno de sus Pokémon llegue a su evolución final.

Incluso entonces, no quería luchar contra un _pokémon pseudo legendario_ . Al menos no todavía.

Ash simplemente caminó más rápido para ignorar lo que dijo Brock. Detrás de él, Brock tuvo que esconder una gran sonrisa. Teasing Ash fue muy divertido ...

Los dos llegaron a la entrada hacia SS Anne, que esperó una semana antes de partir. Intermitieron sus entradas, ganaron la entrada y tenían habitaciones vecinas, lo que es una agradable sorpresa.

"Entonces ... dejemos nuestras valijas y veamos si hay algo interesante que comprar primero. Reconozco que las tiendas están abiertas". Ash le ofreció a Brock la idea y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Onix estaba cerca de dominar Iron Head. Es hora de comprar una capa de metal, así como una eviolita.

Ash solo estaba pensando en buscar elementos útiles. Tal vez una piedra de luz para sorprender a Brock ya que han estado viajando por casi un mes juntos ahora y Roselia podría amar la idea. También compraría ropa nueva y algunos artículos más pequeños, como regalos para su madre, Leaf, Gary y el profesor Oak.

Los dos dejaron sus bolsas atrás, obviamente manteniendo a sus Pokémon con ellos, y se dirigieron hacia el área de compras. Estaba muy ocupado para una venta tan temprana y las dos se separaron después de prometer ir al comedor a las 5 p.m.

Ash fue primero a comprar los regalos más pequeños para sus amigos y familiares. Encontró algunos grandes regalos. Un conjunto especial de equipos para hacer un Haiku para el profesor con múltiples diseños, un par de gafas para Gary en caso de que entre en áreas desérticas en el futuro, un collar con una luna para Leaf y un par de figuritas de vidrio hechas para asemejarse Latias y Latios por su madre. Él rápidamente los transfirió a la persona deseada.

Después de eso, compró una Light Stone, una Fire Stone, una Eviolite y una Metal Coat en caso de que capture un pokémon que lo requiera. La eviolite es para Amaura hasta que ella quiera evolucionar. La piedra de fuego puede ser para Vulpix si Brock quiere evolucionarla en el futuro y lo mismo cuenta para la Piedra de luz.

Después de eso, compró un par de guantes nuevos que pueden atraer pokéballs después de que hayan sido arrojados para que regresen al entrenador. Siempre es útil en caso de que su técnica de lanzamiento le falle.

"¿Huh? ¿No es ese James, Pikachu?" Le preguntó a su abridor quién se animó y vio un color de cabello familiar. Él estaba mirando un Magikarp gigante.

"¡Bien, cliente! ¡Este poderoso Magikarp es extremadamente poderoso y único! ¡Solo entre tú y yo, ese pokéball también es oro puro! ¡Ahora puedes comprar ambos por solo 1000 Pokédollars!" El vendedor de _la tos_ con _la tos_ dijo a James que estaba interesado y par para él.

Fue entonces cuando Ash se encontró con él.

"Hola James. Compré un Magikarp que veo?" Preguntó mientras miraba el Magikarp y la bola dorada falsa.

"¡Oye, Ash! Sí, el vendedor dijo que esta bola es de oro puro y que el Magikarp es realmente poderoso.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de suspirar y llevar a James con él a su habitación. Necesitaba tener una conversación seria en caso de que algo saliera mal allí. James es un tipo agradable fuera de las actividades del cohete del equipo, así que se lo dirá.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ash lo suficientemente pronto y Ash hizo que James tomara asiento en la mesa. La habitación también tenía un gran acuario, por lo que llamó al nuevo, ahora feliz, Magikarp, quien al instante comenzó a nadar y James tomó algo del tipo de agua pokéchow y lo tiró al acuario.

A Ash no le importó en lo más mínimo.

"James. Que Magikarp de hecho se convertirá en una bestia", comenzó Ash y James simplemente sonrió de felicidad.

"Sin embargo." Ash comenzó y sus ojos se volvieron feroces mientras miraba a James.

James parecía medio aterrorizado medio curioso hacia Ash ahora. ¡Ese chico tiene una mirada intimidante si quiere! ¿Qué pasa con el Magikarp?

"Magikarp en este momento no es fuerte. Necesitas paciencia para que evolucione y le des mucho amor. Te diré ahora que un Magikarp evoluciona en un Gyarados", James estaba corriendo, aplaudiendo, "pero se necesita un tiempo. Puedo ver que este Magikarp está cerca de la evolución y hay otro punto que tengo que hacer aquí ".

Agarró una de sus acariciadas bolas y llamó a su gigante Fletchinder, que seguía inmóvil en el suelo, mirando al gigante Magikarp.

"Estos pokémon tienen una cualidad especial. Se llaman 'especies reales' simplemente porque son mucho, mucho más grandes y mucho más fuertes. No son invencibles, en absoluto, pero son verdaderas bestias de su especie. Tu Magikarp es uno, pero debes asegurarte de tener el cuidado adecuado. No lo descartes por otro Pokémon, ámalo sin importar si es un Magikarp o un Gyarados. Entrena lo mejor que puedas. De esta forma, tendrás un socio poderoso que nunca te dejará atrás. ¿Entendido? Le habló en serio a James, que ahora entendía por qué.

Magikarp es débil al principio, sin embargo se convierten en Gyarados después del entrenamiento correcto. Descartarlo ahora es una opción estúpida porque el Magikarp definitivamente se enfurecerá, además este Magikarp es real. Algo muy raro, si lo que los ojos de Ash le están diciendo.

James asintió seriamente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el Magikarp.

"Magikarp", James llamó al pez que nadó hacia él con curiosidad.

"¿Serás mi pokémon? Entiendo si deseas ser liberado en caso de que hayas escuchado nuestra conversación. Es cierto que podría ser codicioso porque eres especial y que puedes evolucionar a un Gyarados, por eso te ofrezco esto. "

Los ojos de Magikarp se agrandaron. Eso tomó mucho para admitir. Ni siquiera estaba enojado con su entrenador por decirlo. Para ser honesto, esperaba ser comprado y convertirse en un plato de la cena en un momento con ese estafador, pero parece que ahora tenía un entrenador realmente bueno.

" _Me encantaría ser tu Pokémon. Es cierto que puedes ser un hombre codicioso por querer que evolucione, pero cada Magikarp desea evolucionar por sí mismo. De hecho, soy especial y justo ahora, porque admitiste y me ofreciste incluso para liberarme. mí, seré tu Pokémon para siempre. se han ganado mi respeto al hacer esto, entrenador. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su nombre, y en caso de que desee, lo que me va a nombrar?_ "

Ash tradujo todo lo que dijo el Magikarp y los ojos de James se nublaron al mirar al pez. Definitivamente estaba feliz de haber tenido un amigo con esto. Ahora que tenía Growlie, su Growlithe, Weezing y Carnivine, ha estado entrenando por un tiempo para hacerse más fuerte. Magikarp, o un futuro Gyarados, definitivamente ayudará mucho.

"Mi nombre es James Whiterose. Si quieres un nombre, diría Leviathan para cuando te conviertas en un Gyarados. ¿Qué piensas de eso? Además, un placer conocerte. Estoy muy feliz de que desees ser mi pokémon, tal vez mi amigo también ". Su voz transmitía la felicidad que tenía.

Magikarp estaba sorprendido por sus acciones, pero supuso que el hombre podría no tener muchos amigos. Al ver traducir a Ash, miró a James.

" _Leviathan es aceptable. No me importaría convertirme en tu amiga si eres mía. Prométeme nunca liberarme y mantenerme contigo para siempre y me quedaré contigo hasta el final_ " _._

Ash lo tradujo con una gran sonrisa. Parece que se llevaron bien.

Falcon se animó lo suficientemente rápido cuando el pájaro sonrió con su pico. " _Ash, siento que mi tiempo para la evolución también se está acercando. Si debes saberlo, tanto Frogadier como yo sentimos que podemos. Estamos esperando tu permiso. Esperé hasta que tuviéramos tiempo para descansar para decírtelo._ "

Ash se volvió hacia su segundo pokémon antes de sonreír y asintiendo en comprensión. Glacia también estaba cerca, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para descansar y recuperar todas sus fuerzas que antes.

Meowth permaneció en silencio en el pokéball, observando todo. Estaba feliz de que su amigo se fuera del Equipo Rocket porque no vio ni una sola R en el cuerpo de James.

"Regresa por ahora, Levi. Te entrenaré hasta que evolucionas en un Gyarados antes de que abandonemos las aguas. Quiero estar seguro de que puedes viajar conmigo en tierra y mar, y también luchar conmigo". James devolvió el Magikarp y limpió el pokéball. Como sospechaba su corazón silencioso, estaba pintado, pero estaba contento con su elección. Ahora tenía un amigo en la forma de un Magikarp real.

"Ash, gracias por traducirme y contarme. Para ser sincero, estaba estúpidamente creyéndolo todo y podría haber liberado a Magikarp si él hubiera fallado ... Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a ser entrenador, así que podría cometer un error de ira. Estar con Team Rocket en el pasado realmente no ayudó ".

Ash asintió mientras ofrecía una sonrisa amable. Le devolvió a Falcon la promesa de dejarlo salir más tarde y miró a James a los ojos. Su habitual tono intimidante se volvió más amable. "Solo cuida a tu Pokémon. Ámalos como amas a tu familia. A cambio, harán lo mismo y se harán más fuertes que cualquier otro. Por supuesto, aún más débil que el mío". Ash bromeó con un guiño.

"¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría verte intentar! Haré el desafío del gimnasio en Johto cuando comiences, así veremos quién es mejor".

Ash mostró una sonrisa mientras extendía su puño. El hombre mayor lo golpeó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Uno satisfecho con la compra de un nuevo amigo y Pokémon, el otro contento de tener un nuevo amigo y rival.

"¡Oye, Ash! Compré algunas cosas geniales. Tienen un montón de equipos médicos de otras regiones, así que compré algunas cosas que podría necesitar en el camino". Brock llamó a su amigo que estaba sentado en una mesa, tomando un café mientras leía un periódico. Junto a él había un Pikachu y un Meowth con tazas de té.

"Hola Brock. Bienvenida. Conocí a James por cierto, compró un Magikarp Royal Species". Mejor entregar las noticias rápido antes de mt. Brock entra en erupción.

"Ya veo ... Me alegra saber que lo está haciendo bien. Compré un Metal Coat y un Eviolite por cierto. Tuve suerte porque son lo último que tenían".

Ash rió entre dientes mientras sacaba dos piedras de sus bolsillos. Se los entregó a Brock quien los miró con sorpresa.

"Uno de ellos es una Piedra de luz. Se usan para convertir a Roselia en un Roserade. El otro que ya conoces".

Brock parpadeó algunas lágrimas mientras sacaba un regalo para Ash también. Era una pluma, un ala de plata para ser preciso.

"Este Ash, es una pluma especial que compré. Pensé que coincidiría con el arco iris dorado de tu collar. Era bastante caro porque parecía hecho de plata".

Ash lo miró por un momento antes de reír suavemente. "Brock, esa es una pluma que perteneció a Lugia. Puedes ver que resuena con la del arco iris".

Brock parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba al Ala Arco Iris y al Ala de Plata antes de reírse. Se lo dio a Ash, quien con mucho gusto se lo puso en su collar. Ahora el cristal estaba en el medio, a la izquierda estaba el Arco Iris y a la derecha estaba el Plata.

"Gracias, Brock. Espero que tengamos un viaje increíble por delante". Ash tendió su mano hacia Brock, quien repitió las palabras y la sacudió.

Así, los dos pasaron los dos días entrenando a su pokémon y James se les unió ocasionalmente. Fue allí donde Ash ofreció muchos consejos para entrenar a su pokémon.

James ahora estaba enseñando sus movimientos pokémon. Growlie estaba aprendiendo Crunch, Carnivine estaba aprendiendo Power Whip, Weezing estaba aprendiendo Flamethrower y Magikarp estaba aprendiendo Bounce porque un Gyarados ya no puede hacerlo.

El grupo habría atraído toneladas de atención si no entrenaron en áreas cerradas para esconder su Pokémon, pero muchos todavía podían ver un Fletchinder gigante volar alrededor del barco a veces. Demonios, incluso vieron a un Gyarados sacar del agua y mirar a su alrededor antes de moverse a una parte de la nave donde parecía hacer algunos rugidos y luego irse.

Básicamente le estaba contando a Ash sobre la tormenta y que el grupo de Gyarados que él entrenó estará listo para salvarlos en caso de que algo salga mal.

Se dice que SS Anne es insumergible. Bueno, pon una tormenta o un glaciar en el camino y abajo se va.

Obviamente, Ash transmitió la noticia a sus amigos que la aceptaron y a la tripulación, pero la tripulación simplemente dijo que estarían bien.

Bueno, ya veremos cómo va esto. Ash no tenía la intención de quedarse atascado en el océano. No gracias, señor.

Pero ahora es el momento de comenzar el torneo. Hay toneladas de entrenadores allí, cada uno con la intención de ganar el premio principal, que es un conjunto de todos los elementos evolutivos. Eso significa piedras, colmillos, garras, abrigos ... todo. El segundo premio es una pila de bolas ultra y el tercer premio tiene dos recuadros con Full Restores.

Ash y Brock entraron cuando escucharon eso. No importa quién gane, uno _debe_ obtener el primer lugar.

Afortunadamente, solo 32 personas se unieron al juego. Eso significa que es un torneo bastante corto que puede terminar en un día. Cada entrenador solo puede elegir uno de los pokémon de su equipo por batalla. Obviamente pueden cambiar.

Entonces Ash hizo lo que dijeron. Tuvo cinco batallas, todas hasta la final.

Su primera batalla fue contra un Doduo. Usó Meowth y un pulso de agua seguido por un Thunderbolt terminó la batalla.

Su segunda batalla fue contra un Charmeleon. Usó Frogadier porque ese Charmeleon parecía bastante poderoso y solo ganaba por los márgenes más leves. En silencio le agradeció a Arceus por eso. Ese Charmeleon definitivamente estaba cerca de la evolución.

Su tercera batalla fue contra un Tauros que asumió con Pikachu. Pikachu ganó fácilmente eso con un ataque de trueno muy poderoso que impresionó a mucha gente. _Además de una cierta mujer pelirroja._

La cuarta batalla usó Meowth otra vez simplemente porque Meowth podría ganar ésta. Fue contra otro Meowth. Ambos lucharon bien, pero Ash Meowth ganó la batalla usando Feint Attack y llevándose a las sombras. A veces, los que juegan "injusto" son los que se pueden considerar entrenadores reales.

Su quinta batalla ... Bueno, fue como puedes ver.

"Hola Brock". Ash habló desde su lugar mientras Brock estaba en el otro lado con una sonrisa. Él los ganó a todos también. Definitivamente orgulloso de hacerlo si su sonrisa era algo por lo que pasar.

Riéndose, simplemente llamó a su Pupitar que estaba listo para la batalla. Ash llamó a Ermitaño. ¡Él no perdería tan fácilmente!

Ambos Pokémon soltaron un rugido mientras cargaban. Pupitar fue directamente a un Iron Head mientras que Hermit estaba usando Aqua Jet para evitarlo en el último segundo y golpear al Pupitar en la espalda.

Ambos Pokémon pronto se enfrentaron nuevamente cuando Frogadier comenzó a usar Ice Punch y Pupitar usaba Trash. Ambos pokémon se golpeaban fuertemente ... hasta que sucedió lo siguiente.

Pupitar comenzó a brillar y el peor miedo de Ash sucedió.

El ermitaño comenzó a brillar y Brock tuvo que hacer una mueca de dolor en el momento.

Ahora había un pokémon pseudo legendario gigante llamado tiranitar contra el inicio de Kalos, Greninja.

Greninja entró en acción al instante usando Water Shuriken y se los arrojó a la cabeza de Tyranitar. Tyranitar sin embargo los esquivó con su flexibilidad recién adquirida y corrió hacia el Greninja con un Brick Break.

 **Protean** hace que Greninja sea una de las mejores opciones posibles aquí. Ahora Greninja usó Bounce y saltó hacia arriba, convirtiéndose en un tipo volador y usó el techo para saltar hacia abajo con un jet acuático al Tyranitar. El Brick Break que lo cortó no tuvo mucho efecto.

Ash, como esperaba, no dijo nada. Sabía que este partido puede ser de cualquier manera. Greninja estaba acostumbrada a su cuerpo y Tyranitar todavía no. Eso se debe a la evolución entre Pupitar y Tyranitar que es como un Metapod y un Butterfree. Butterfree puede volar de inmediato, pero no como uno más experimentado.

Tyranitar decidió sorprenderlos a todos. Al ver a Greninja atacarlo con Aqua Jet y tener experiencia luchando contra él como un Pupitar, usó un movimiento que desbloqueó en la evolución. Gran impacto.

Comenzó a brillar una poderosa naranja cuando saltó directamente al Aqua Jetting Greninja y ambos se golpearon. Tyranitar, con su nueva masa y poder contra Greninja que usaba la velocidad para activar el ataque y Protean para asegurarse de que su tipeo era exactamente igual al del movimiento.

El impacto de Giga de Tyranitar no era perfecto. En lo mas minimo. Es por eso que esta ronda, Greninja ganó y Tyranitar fue derribado en el suelo, rugiendo de dolor antes de perder la batalla.

Greninja estaba obviamente muy cansada y recurrió a su entrenador, parado en toda su altura. Ash asintió y extendió su puño, que el Greninja presionó con un puño antes de ser devuelto. No hay palabras que decir. Fue perfecto.

Brock sonrió feliz al ver a Tyranitar y se acercó a su nuevo pokémon. Utilizó una restauración completa rápida para asegurarse de que Tyranitar estaba bien y lo dejó sentarse antes de mirarlo. Brock asintió con una sonrisa complacida y Tyranitar hizo lo mismo.

 _Finalmente evolucionaron a su evolución final. Ahora Tyranitar finalmente puede convertirse en uno de los pokémon más fuertes. Incluso si él pierde ahora, él ganará la próxima vez._

Las recompensas del torneo fueron instantáneamente dentro de sus bolsas para evitar que nadie las mirara o las robara. Ahora llevaban las bolsas sobre sí mismos mientras comían algunos aperitivos en el barco.

En la actualidad, hubo una fiesta porque el torneo terminó. Por supuesto, ahora todos intentaban intercambiar pokémon con Ash por rareza o por Brock por Tyranitar. Obviamente, todos fueron rechazados porque eran completamente ridículos y no revelarán su Pokémon.

Ese también fue el momento en que Team Rocket decidió atacar con Jessie como líder.

Las bombas explotaron en todas partes del barco para reprimir a las masas. El barco estaba siendo sacudido por la tormenta a medida que avanzaban. Los miembros de Team Rocket ahora intentaban activamente forzar a los niños y a todos a entregar su pokémon. Jessie obviamente corría hacia Ash para agarrar a su Pokémon junto a los de Brock.

Esa fue la idea más estúpida que el Equipo Rocket alguna vez tuvo.

Ash y Brock arrojaron todos sus pokéballs al aire. Había un Fletchinder gigante que también era un brillante, un Greninja que ahora estaba curado, un Meowth que miraba a Jessie y un brillante Amaura que miraba a los miembros. El Pokémon de Brock no estaba mucho mejor. Un Tyranitar muy enojado se paró frente a todos. Un Onix pesado protegió a su entrenador y al amigo de su entrenador. Un Graveler estaba gruñendo. Una enojada Roselia estaba allí junto con un Vulpix cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar de color púrpura con el fin de usar Extrasensorial.

Ese fue el comienzo de la locura y el Team Rocket fracasó de forma espectacular.

Los ataques fueron atacados en Team Rocket, sin importar si tienen pokémon para protegerlos o no. Tanto Ash como Brock no tuvieron la más mínima piedad porque vieron algo que no debería haber sucedido. Uno de los miembros apuñaló a una niña pequeña. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban para la confirmación.

El aura de Ash se agitó y comenzó a llamar a los Gyarados, diciéndoles que vinieran y los ayudaran. La Nave fue volada cuando muchos pasajeros comenzaron a escapar. Solo Ash y Brock se quedaron atrás. James también estaba allí, usando Growlie para proteger a su propio Pokémon ahora que se había marchado.

Innumerables hombres fueron fuertemente heridos gracias a los fuertes ataques de pokémon. La cantidad de Zubat y otros Pokémon de bajo rango ni siquiera se pudieron contar y Jessie fue completamente derribada del barco. Eso pronto fue seguido por el resto cuando Ash's Fletchinder usó Whirlwind para destruir todos los cadáveres posibles, pokémon y otras cosas de la nave sin ningún remordimiento.

No tocas a los niños. No lastimas a los niños. Usted _definitivamente_ no enojar a los entrenadores de gran alcance.

Lamentablemente, a la naturaleza no le gustan ... y así llegó una ola gigante de agua.

Tanto Ash como Brock estaban apurados cuando devolvieron su pokémon. James hizo lo mismo y todos se enroscaron rápidamente para tener impacto. Esta no fue una buena idea.

 **Swooooooooooooooooooooooosh!**

El heavy metal se dobló bajo la presión de la ola gigante, la nave girando y hundiéndose lentamente ... Los que estaban dentro de la nave no podían recordar nada. Fueron volados inconscientemente, cayendo en las profundidades del océano.

Pasaron horas desde ese momento y fue entonces cuando Ash finalmente despertó con un fuerte gemido. Al ver que todavía estaban vivos, se volvió hacia Brock y lo encontró con un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de la cabeza. Ash, al ver eso, obviamente estaba en su tarea de inmediato y usó un Pulso Heal bastardo para recuperar la herida y rápidamente la envolvió con vendas que tenía en su bolsa.

Ese también fue el momento en que Brock se despertó con un gruñido, con la cabeza que tenía un gran dolor de cabeza.

"¿Ash? ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó con voz cansada y dolorida.

Ash miró a su alrededor para ver que todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero pudo ver a James sin daños que tuvo la suerte de aterrizar en las almohadas de la habitación. _Habla de la suerte que le gustaría tener ..._

James gimió y se despertó también, el trío ahora finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaban en la nave ... y que todo estaba patas arriba o simplemente un completo desastre.

James lo resumió en palabras perfectas.

"Bueno, mierda".

El grupo de los tres pasó un tiempo ahora - después de confirmar que están bien con su pokémon - para mirar alrededor del barco y ver si hay alguien más. Solo encontraron unas pocas bolas que tenían una R en ellas e inmediatamente se negaron a acercarse a ellas.

¿Qué pasa si un Ekans estúpido decide usar Acid y hace un agujero? Se ahogarán, sin hacer preguntas. Incluso ahora tienen suerte de que haya suficiente oxígeno.

El grupo descubrió que al menos había una estación de comunicación en funcionamiento y Ash decidió ir primero. Lo primero que hace? Llama a Lance.

" _¡Ash! Escuché que la SS Anne se hundió! ¿Qué diablos es este número entonces?"_ Una voz muy aterrorizada llegó a sus oídos cuando el campeón y amigo de Ash gritó sus preocupaciones.

"Nos hundimos, Lance. Somos los únicos en el barco. Hemos confirmado eso. Hay algunos Pokéboles de Team Rocket pero nos aseguramos de no acercarnos a ellos para que no haya batallas. Sin embargo, tengo mucho tiempo ". Ash estaba calmado, demasiado calmado. Él necesitaba estar en este caso o no lo lograrán.

" _¿Qué? ¡Eres ... oh querido! Esto es bastante malo. No oímos que el Equipo Rocket estaba dentro de él ..._ " Lance estaba caminando. Obviamente fue llamado en su XTransceiver.

Ash simplemente esperó la respuesta de Lance.

" _Ash. Yo personalmente llegaré allí después de que encontremos las coordenadas. Si en algún caso de suerte, encuentras una manera de llamarme, sé que tienes un tipo de agua, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Confío en tus decisiones_ " _._

Ash asintió cuando la llamada terminó de prisa. Lance obviamente iba a contactar a los G-men tanto para el Team Rocket como para el rescate.

En realidad, Ash comenzó a reírse un poco ahora que pensaba en algo gracioso.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ash?" Preguntó James con voz atontada. Brock gruñó levemente como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

"Bueno ... estaba imaginando los rostros de los que escaparon y conocí a los Gyarados y pedí que nos ayudaran en caso de que algo saliera mal. Definitivamente gritarán por sus vidas hasta que se den cuenta de que los Gyarados los están poniendo a salvo".

James y Brock se rieron entre dientes. Definitivamente podrían imaginar ese pánico masivo.

"De todos modos, tenemos que llegar lo más alto posible y ver si hay una salida. Ahí es cuando podemos salir".

Ambos adolescentes mayores asintieron mientras emprendían su aventura dentro del barco.

Algo despertó gracias a un sonido chillón masivo que el metal hizo al contacto.

Ese algo estaba molesto pero intrigado porque podía sentir algo.

Algo poderoso, algo que es humano. Pero, ¿qué es eso que emite tal poder?

El objeto que despertó dejó su lugar de descanso para confirmar qué es y si es una amenaza o no.

Tal vez, podría salvar lo que esa cosa es. En una forma de curiosidad. Sabía que había una tormenta, ya que sabía cada vez que ocurría.

Sin embargo, sabía que esa tormenta no era natural de ninguna manera.

Qué significa eso?

Ash, Brock y James aún conservaban su pokémon en sus respectivos pokéballs. Solo James gritó su Magikarp para llevarlos a otros lados del barco cuando vio una fuga masiva y el Magikarp ayudó ansiosamente a su nuevo entrenador que estaba en problemas.

En cierto modo, Magikarp ahora veía la necesidad de evolucionar ... Necesita ser mucho más fuerte para ayudar a su entrenador.

Pero él no puede evolucionar todavía. No en este barco. No hasta que salgan.

Brock y Ash estaban jadeando un poco ya que había una menor cantidad de oxígeno cuanto más alto iban. Eso fue hasta que finalmente llegaron a la parte superior, o bien, al fondo de la nave.

Ash miró al grupo mientras intentaba al menos tomar algo de aire. "Puedo usar el lanzallamas de Fletchinder para calentar esta parte. El agua fría y la presión en el otro lado romperán el acero de la nave y crearán un agujero. ¿Funciona para ustedes?"

James y Brock se miraron antes de volverse hacia Ash.

"Tenemos que nadar, Ash. Somos bastante profundos ... Voy a marcar con James porque su Magikarp definitivamente puede llevarnos. No estoy seguro de si Greninja puede manejar a dos personas".

Ash asintió con leve irritación. Esto es preocupante porque no tenían tres tipos de agua pokémon. Sería increíble si hay otro.

"Bueno ... vamos. Cuanto más esperemos, más en peligro estamos. El barco podría caer más profundo y entonces no podemos escapar en lo más mínimo debido a la presión del agua".

Brock y James asintieron con la cabeza ante eso. No pueden sobrevivir más profundo de lo que son.

"¡Halcón!" Ash llamó a su Fletchinder que voló con cuidado en el aire. "Usa un lanzallamas sobre nosotros para crear un agujero. ¡Ermitaño!" Llamó a Greninja, que estaba lista para nadar. Incluso si él no fuera tan experimentado con la natación, al menos puede hacer todo lo posible para que su entrenador suba. ¡La vida de su entrenador dependía de eso! "Sabes qué hacer." Le habló a su tipo de agua y asintió.

Lanzallamas se encontró con acero y comenzó a brillar hasta que comenzaba a romperse. Muy pronto, el metal se inclinó hacia adentro cuando el agua comenzó a entrar. Fletchinder estaba haciendo el agujero cada vez más grande para asegurarse de que todos pudieran salir y James llamó a Leviathan. El Magikarp asintió, sabiendo qué hacer ya que tanto Brock como James comenzaron a agarrarse a él. Antes de que Falcon pudiera mojarse, Ash lo devolvió.

Asintiendo con Ermitaño, sostuvo al Pokémon Ninja mientras saltaba por el agujero e intentaba nadar con todas sus fuerzas. Greninja, a diferencia de otros tipos de agua, no tiene habilidades naturales para nadar y solo tenía pequeñas sesiones de práctica como Froakie cuando había una pequeña cantidad de paz entre los entrenadores que intentaban capturarlo.

Leviathan pasó fácilmente a su lado cuando comenzó a brillar, convirtiéndose en un gigantesco Gyarados. Ermitaño vio eso como una oportunidad, ya que se sostuvo de la cola en lugar de nadar porque los Gyarados serán mucho más rápidos ...

Pero el pesado movimiento sacudió a Ash fuera de Ermitaño, quien se dio la vuelta en estado de shock y soltó un grito bajo el agua. Nadie lo escuchó debido al gigantesco rugido de Gyarados mientras nadaba hacia arriba para salvar a los humanos y su entrenador ... Dejando atrás a Ash mientras caía lentamente.

 _'Así que ... Esto es todo_ ' _,_ pensó Ash mientras miraba hacia abajo con una pequeña sonrisa. _'¿Así es como termina mi viaje?_ '

Una enorme sombra se acercaba a Ash mientras miraba al humano cayendo. No actuaría por ahora.

' _Yo ... Todavía tengo mi Pokémon conmigo. No puedo rendirme ... ¡NO ABANDONARÉ!_ "Sintiendo la determinación de al menos salvar a su pokémon, sus amigos, su familia ... Trató de nadar.

El aura azul comenzó a rodearlo mientras hacía todo lo posible para nadar hacia arriba. No podía contener la respiración por mucho más tiempo ... Definitivamente no lo alcanzaría fácilmente, pero se condenaría si no lo intentaba. En todo caso, podría llamar a Pikachu y a los demás y hacer que al menos parezcan más altos que la profundidad en la que se encontraba ahora.

La sombra parecía interesada. No se movió tan lejos, pero el ser humano frente a él ... Nunca se dio por vencido.

Trató de salvar algo. El aura le dijo eso a la criatura.

Eso fue hasta que el ser vio al niño dejando escapar su último aliento ... la última oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Ash lentamente se dio vuelta mientras caía. ' _Lo siento ... muchachos ..._ '

Lo que vio luego fue una sombra oscura con brillantes marcas rojas.

Gyarados eventualmente logró levantarse cuando tanto Brock como James jadearon por aire. Ermitaño inmediatamente se acercó a los dos y comenzó a llorar por ayuda, apuntando hacia abajo. Ash se cayó. No podía llegar más rápido que Gyarados.

James y Brock se miraron en estado de shock antes de mirar hacia abajo. James y Brock saltaron mientras se aferraban a Greninja.

"¡Leviathan! ¡Baja y atrapa a Ash, rápido! ¡No puede esperar mucho!"

Los Gyarados rugieron mientras usaba toda su nueva fuerza para zambullirse ... hasta que divisó una sombra con marcas rojas.

Esa sombra se hizo más grande ... más grande ... aún más grande ... hasta que todo el grupo, junto con el gigantesco Gyarados fue lanzado al aire y aterrizó en la parte superior de una piel de color azul con marcas rojas. El Greninja, sin embargo, vio a su entrenador sobre él y corrió hacia él sin vacilar. Brock vio lo que sucedió mientras miraba a Ash estar abajo, sin respirar.

"¡CENIZA!" Brock corrió hacia su amigo mientras rápidamente comenzaba a empujar hacia abajo sobre su pecho, causando que el agua saliera de los pulmones de Ash y saliera de su boca.

Brock siguió repitiendo y dando RCP hasta que los latidos del corazón comenzaron a aparecer y, muy pronto, Ash comenzó a toser con la poca agua que quedaba mientras respiraba profundamente. Siguió haciendo esto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"W-¿dónde estoy?" Su voz era ronca y dolía, pero definitivamente todavía estaba vivo.

Ermitaño no podría soportarlo más. Al instante envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su entrenador debido a la preocupación.

Ash lo capturó en Viridian Forest y se entrenó junto a él como un amigo, como un hermano. Cuando él corrió, Ash corrió. Ambos compartieron un mes largo juntos y siempre se divirtieron.

Ermitaño nunca había sucedido algo así con pokémon en Viridian. Ash fue quien le dio una verdadera familia. Al volver a verlo a salvo, el Greninja soltó gritos de felicidad porque estaba preocupado.

 _ **"Elegido ...**_ **"** una voz antigua llegó a sus oídos. No solo Ash y el Pokémon, sino también Brock y James. Todos se pusieron rígidos al escuchar esto. _**"He visto tus luchas y he sentido tu aura, tratando solo de hacer lo mejor para no salvarte sino a tus amigos. Ha despertado algo en mí que había olvidado por mucho tiempo después de mis batallas con mi contraparte ..."**_

Ash podía ver el brillo de la marca roja antes de volverse azul-ish y luego blanco y el cuerpo de la criatura sobre la que estaban se hizo más y más grande. La criatura se volvió al menos el doble de su tamaño, llevando a los Gyarados como si no fuera nada.

 _ **"Sentir una inocencia tan pura otra vez ... Te salvaré a ti y a tus amigos y te llevaré a un lugar seguro. He sentido el deseo de ayudarte al verte esforzarse tanto por tus amigos y no por ti mismo. Yo, que he dormido durante incontables años en Descansar, haber despertado una vez más, pero por alguna razón no siento el deseo de luchar contra mi contraparte ... ¿Será por tu culpa? ¿Puede ser que hayas hecho esto? ¿Es porque querías ayudar que mi despertar ocurriera?**_ La voz antigua habló con confusión. Definitivamente estaba sintiendo algo que no había sentido por mucho, mucho tiempo.

 _ **"Soy Kyogre, la personificación del mar. Soy lo que desea convertir la tierra en agua, pero ahora ... siento que hay equilibrio. Siento que hay suficiente de ambos. ¿Puede ser que me perdí mucho durante mi ¿descanso?"**_ Kyogre preguntó a los que ahora cabalgaban sobre él. No, esto no fue Kyogre. Este fue Primal Kyogre.

Ash, quien recibió una pequeña medicina de Brock, se la tragó y su garganta comenzó a sentirse mejor para poder hablar. Es una buena idea que todas las bolsas de entrenamiento sean impermeables. Nada se mojó

"Yo ... creo que es por las batallas que otros Kyogre y Groudon han tenido. Creo que hay otro de ustedes en Hoenn. Las batallas, que investigué, se llevaron a cabo incluso hace una década, cambiaron el mundo. Ahora hay una mezcla perfecta de ambos, pero ... "Ash tosió un poco antes de intentar hablar de nuevo. Tenía que responder o de lo contrario podrían quedarse atrás. Incluso si los Gyarados pueden llevarlos, aún puede atraer pokémon hostil por sí mismo. "Creo que todavía hay organizaciones malvadas de humanos que te persiguen".

 _ **"¿Organizaciones de humanos? ¿Van tras la del Mar? ¿Qué significa eso?"**_

"Significa que quieren convertir el mundo en un océano, solo para aquellos que gobiernan en el agua para sobrevivir". Ash trató de explicarle a Kyogre, que ahora era mucho más racional que cuando conoció a Groudon para la batalla.

 _ **"Entiendo ... También era algo que yo deseaba. Pero al verte a ti, un humano, haciendo todo lo posible para sobrevivir en el mar, estoy confundido sobre si todavía lo hago o no. Puede que necesite tiempo para buscar estas respuestas. ...**_ Primogénito Kyogre permaneció en silencio después de eso cuando Ash trató de recuperar lo mejor que pudo. Estaban siendo guiados por el Kyogre mientras nadaba hacia ... un enorme, incluso más grande que Kyogre, Tentacruel? También estaba atacando una ciudad.

Primal Kyogre sintió que esto puede traer algunas respuestas. Podía sentir el corazón de Tentacruel, entendiendo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, este Tentacruel es un ser del Mar ...

 _ **"Parece que los humanos han enojado a los del mar. Te llevaré allí y te ayudaré en esta situación. Muéstrame, humano de la tierra, qué harás para ayudar a los del mar. Muéstrame una razón por la que debería no convierta este mundo en un solo océano ".**_

Las intenciones de Primogy Kyogre eran obvias. Esto es una prueba…

Arceus, esto fue cruel. Ash solo sobrevivió a un bote que se hunde y ahora era llevado por el legendario Pokémon del Mar, solo para recibir otra prueba ... involucrando un Tentacruel ridículamente grande para la sangre.

 _El Elegido no tiene tiempo para descansar, porque debe asegurarse de que el mundo permanezca seguro. Ash solo ahora comienza a sentir que esto puede ocurrir más a menudo de lo que a él le hubiera gustado._


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Elegido, haz lo que te parezca. Mandame en caso de que intentes luchar u ordene que realice una acción específica. Voy a escuchar tus órdenes solo por esta vez",**_ Primal Kyogre le ofreció a Ash que estaba teniendo un buen ol Descompostura.

Primero casi se ahoga. Ahora lo trajeron a una isla con un Tentacruel que puede igualar a _Titán_ en tamaño. Cómo demonios sucedió, Ash no tenía idea porque la mayoría de los pokémon gigantes _nuevos a_ menudo son vistos y llevados a reservas secretas donde pueden vivir gracias a que los humanos les dan comida especial.

Ahora Kyogre, _Primal_ Kyogre, ¿quiere que Ash le ordene? ¿A dónde demonios fue la inocente ruta de entrenamiento?

"¡Cálmate Ash!" Brock gritó a Ash quien saltó sorprendido antes de mirar a Brock.

Brock dejó escapar un suspiro antes de sonreír levemente al adolescente más joven, "Confío en tus acciones. Ahora mismo se puede perder vidas debido a la furia de Tentacruel. Debes actuar rápidamente. ¿No hiciste lo mismo en SS Anne? ¿No protegiste? niños y pokémon? "

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de que algo comenzara a hincharse dentro de su pecho. _Algo_ que no muchos entrenadores tienen. El _deseo_ de simplemente _proteger_ . Si quien lo necesita son sus amigos, familiares o extraños. Para desear proteger a todos.

Era la primera vez que Ash sentía algo así dentro de él y se volvió serio en el momento en que reconoció la sensación.

"¡Kyogre! ¡Usa Surf y lávalos a todos lejos del área para que al menos podamos tener una conversación antes de que se tomen medidas!"

Primal Kyogre, que pretendía probar a Ash, se sorprendió una vez más. Sintió que el aura del niño pasaba de ser incierto y atemorizado a determinado y tener el mismo deseo de proteger que antes. Esta vez, no solo para sus amigos, sino para los inocentes y esos son extraños para él. Sin embargo, Kyogre no era un Pokémon legendario por nada.

Rugiendo en voz alta como si pidiera a los mares que se dobleguen por su voluntad, una ola gigante envió a todos los Tentacool, Tentacruel y Tentacruel gigantescos lejos de la ciudad, haciéndolos aparecer frente a sí mismos.

Ahora, un enfurecido Tentacruel vio la personificación del Mar. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Tentacruel viera al humano y casi intentaba sacarlo del Kyogre con la intención de hacer que los humanos escaparan.

Ash, sin embargo, hizo acciones de manera diferente. Calmarse aún más y entrar en lo que se puede llamar 'mentalidad profesional', Ash se volvió hacia Tentacruel y sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar.

Tentacruel no dijo nada, pero el tentáculo no se movió ahora.

Los labios de Ash comenzaron a moverse cuando el aura atravesó sus pulmones, a través de su caja de voz. Creó un efecto que aterrorizaría a la mayoría de los pokémon, como si hubiera un pokémon legendario hablando.

" **Tentacruel. Usted, que puede considerarse un Titán del Mar, ¿por qué está atacando este asentamiento humano? ¿Qué le han hecho a usted, invocar su ira no solo sobre los que posiblemente tienen que hacer algo con ella, sino también sobre la inocente?** "

El Tentracruel se enfureció antes de entender lo que Ash dijo y lentamente se calmó. Este _humano_ era diferente de aquellos en la ciudad. El hecho de que estaba parado sobre uno de los Pokémon Legendarios decía lo suficiente.

" _Solíamos vivir en el océano cercano. Los humanos hemos estado cazando a los de nuestra especie para que nos vayamos. Ahora, hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros hermanos y no solo a los viejos. No, la razón por la que atacamos es porque los humanos hemos aplastado nuestros huevos. con sus acciones tontas "._ Hablaba en voz baja, pero Ash podía escuchar la ira detrás de eso. Diablos, él podría entenderlo a sí mismo.

Ash estaba pensando en eso cuando un millón de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Primero lo primero sería ver qué lo causó ... y qué tipo tonto realmente interrumpió el área de vida de un Pokémon. _Si fuera Gyarados, esa ciudad se habría reducido en cuestión de segundos simplemente cazando_ _ **uno**_ _de esos._

" **He recibido tu palabra. Ahora actuaré como sea necesario. Aunque es posible que no pueda revivir a los que han sido perseguidos y a los que han perecido antes de tener la oportunidad de vivir realmente, tomaré medidas no solo sobre los humanos, sino sobre tú también** " **.**

Kyogre, en todo caso, estaba aún más sorprendido. No era solo el hecho de que los Elegidos solo hablaban en contra de su propia especie, sino que también mencionaban la línea de evolución de Tentacool. ¿Porqué es eso?

Ash continuó como si no se interrumpiera en absoluto. " **Estás enojado, enfurecido con los humanos. Puedo comprenderte perfectamente por sentirte así. Sin embargo, tu tipo ahora no solo está lastimando a aquellos que te han herido** " **,** se volvió hacia la ciudad y vio a muchos niños heridos. Niños que no tienen nada que ver con la codicia que tienen los adultos humanos. " **mira la ciudad y dime lo que ves. No solo los edificios que has aplastado, sino las personas que están dentro. ¿Son esos jóvenes los que han herido a los de tu tipo? ¿No estás haciendo lo mismo que los que están en mal han hecho a su propia especie?** "

El Kyogre Primal y Tentacruel giraron en el océano y miraron la ciudad. Vieron perfectamente cómo se veía.

Destruido. Edificios rotos, autos varados, personas heridas. Los Pokémon que se han quedado allí están heridos, pero aún intentan ayudar a sus familiares y amigos.

Tentacruel, ahora calmado, sentía que había cometido un gran error. " _Yo ... veo lo que hice. Esto no debería haber sucedido de la manera en que lo hizo ..."_

Ash se volvió hacia Tentacruel y sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar más feroces. " **Llévanos al área donde has vivido antes. Continuaré desde allí y capturaré a los responsables. Tus áreas deberían haber sido consideradas como protegidas. Esto significa que las personas que han hecho esto lo hicieron ilegalmente y por lo tanto justifican un arresto y no solo un pequeño castigo, sino por el resto de sus vidas. Ellos sufrirán. Confía en mí en eso** " **.**

Tentacruel miró al chico que hablaba por los humanos. Sus ojos, su voz y sus acciones. Fueron justificados, regios y mostraron poder. Fue como mirar a un legendario entre los humanos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el Tentacruel los llevó hacia su antigua área de estar. Sin duda, pensando en las acciones de ese humano e intentando pensar en lo que tiene que hacer a continuación.

Ahora Primal Kyogre puede ser muchas cosas. Él puede ser considerado un desastre natural, un ser que quiere terminar con todo lo que vive en la tierra. Primal Kyogre, sin embargo, aprecia la vida ... y ver tantos huevos de Tentacool por nacer incluso podría romper su propio corazón.

Eso no es solo un huevo. Eso no es solo una docena. Esos son _cientos_ o huevos. Cientos de vidas que aún no han sentido la libertad de la vida. Para sentir la emoción de las aventuras.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba probando el Elegido, él habría usado el Pulse Pulse de forma continua y haría que los humanos _pagaran_ por hacerlo.

Pero el Elegido tenía razón. Él vio la destrucción. Vio las vidas que podrían perderse simplemente por la ira del mar.

Él no sería diferente de los humanos que causaron esto, si seguía esas acciones.

Fue entonces cuando no solo él, pero todos pudieron escuchar el grito de la persona que creó este desastre.

"¡ **Aquellos que maten a esos Tentacool, Tentacruel y lo que sea que sea eso recibirán un millón de Pokédollars!** "

La cantidad de avaricia que demostraron los entrenadores adultos fue espantosa. Ash respondió en especie sin embargo. Fue justo en esta acción: querían herir a Pokémon sin más motivo que su avaricia.

" **Kyogre,** " comenzó Ash mientras captaba la atención del legendario, " **Origin Pulse es tu movimiento característico, creo. Úsalo y aplasta a su pokémon** " **.**

El Kyogre dejó escapar un rugido cuando el agua del mar comenzó a subir.

Los entrenadores llamaron a varios pokémon. Dragonite, Pidgeot, Rhydon, Blastoise ... todo tipo de Pokémon fuertes. Pero ahora, se enfrentarán a un legendario por primera vez. Un enojado por su avaricia. El Pokémon obviamente escuchó la llamada de sus entrenadores de '¡Terminar con ellos!' entonces, ellos también, no son merecedores de misericordia.

Se enviaron ráfagas de agua hacia todos los pokémon y se produjo una explosión masiva. Cincuenta entrenadores y al menos un centenar de Pokémon fueron lanzados a un lado como si nada. Eso fue algo que solo un pokémon legendario puede hacer.

Bueno, un pokémon legendario con la fuerza adecuada.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver a una mujer sola parada en lo alto de un edificio en ruinas con un gran lanzacohetes, obviamente destinado a herir fatalmente a un pokémon o humano.

Llamó a su propio pokémon por primera vez. Un Fletchinder gigante voló hacia los cielos mientras miraba el cohete que acababa de disparar antes de que comenzara a brillar blanco y hacerse más grande, más grande y aún más grande.

Falcon finalmente evolucionó en una Talonflame. Una Llama de Talón a la mitad del tamaño de un Kyogre Primal. Eso es cuatro veces el tamaño de la Talonflame habitual.

Falcon dejó escapar un chillido masivo antes de usar Whirlwind y enfocarse en el cohete. Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad antes de que el torbellino lo guiara a otra área.

" **¡Falcon! Manténgase enfocado y mire a su alrededor en caso de que ocurra otro ataque. Tentacruel, agarre a esa mujer. Definitivamente es la responsable. Su voz es la misma que la que gritó por su cabeza** " **.**

Tentacruel obedeció sorprendentemente la orden y agarró a la mujer y la trajo -con algunas acciones vengativas mientras la aplastaba un poco- frente a Ash. Ella obviamente estaba diciendo tantas maldiciones que incluso un marinero se sonrojaría.

" **Qué vieja bruja. Obviamente llena de codicia ... Veamos qué pasa contigo después de que termino una llamada** " **.**

Ash miró disgustado a la mujer. Ella dibujó un _arma_ contra pokémon. Nadie lo hace a menos que sean cazadores reales y que lo hagan por _comida_ .

Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y caminó un poco más. Tentacruel entendió que iba a hacer algo.

Abriendo el Xtransceiver, llamó a Lance. En la pantalla apareció una lanza que obviamente estaba cerca del océano. ¿Quizás la ubicación de SS Anne?

" _¡Ash! ¡Puedo ver que estás fuera! ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora mismo estamos usando el Pokémon de la Liga para sacar la nave del agua y esperar ... ¿es eso un Tentacruel gigante? Suspiro ..."_ Lance sabía un dolor de cabeza estaba por venir.

Los ojos de Ash brillaban ferozmente mientras miraba a Lance. " **Lance. Necesito tu ayuda. Un crimen ocurrió donde estoy y destruyeron innumerables huevos de la línea de evolución de Tentacool. Si no hubiera pisado el Tentacruel, habría aplastado esta ciudad. Ven aquí y pon a esta bruja en la cárcel.** "

Lance parpadeó un par de veces antes de que Ash comenzara a mover el Xtransceiver para mostrar la ciudad y las ruinas de Tentacool y Tentacruel.

Los ojos de Lance se volvieron feroces antes de asentir. Él estaba cerca. " _Dragonite. Vuela hacia Hutber Port. Estaré en camino, Ash_ " _._

Ash se volvió hacia Brock y James antes de asentir. Ellos también asintieron. Brock y James permanecieron en silencio, pero sabían que el chico frente a ellos estaba enojado. Diablos, ellos también. Ni siquiera James es tan cruel como eso.

Ash soltó un cansado suspiro cuando su voz se volvió normal, si no ligeramente ronca. "Kyogre, por favor espere un momento. Un Dragonite bastante grande aparecerá pronto con el campeón, que es el líder de una región, para llevar a esa mujer ante la justicia. ¿Es aceptable?"

El Kyogre gruñó levemente antes de renunciar a él. A pesar de la ira que sentía por ese humano y la tentación de asegurarse de que estaba en el fondo del mar, el Kyogre puede entender las acciones. _**"Eso es perfectamente aceptable. Has hablado con justicia y debo decir que estoy impresionado de que, a pesar de tu enojo, no fueras imparcial. Tanto Tentacruel como esta mujer han cometido un gran error".**_

Ash sacudió la cabeza con ligera diversión. "No soy justo en absoluto. Tengo la intención de dejar ir a Tentacruel. Fue justificado con su ira y los entrenadores no estaban ayudando. Si no estuvieras aquí podrían haber luchado contra Tentacruel y posiblemente asegurarse de que nunca lo hará. despierta de nuevo. Tengo la intención de hacer que Lance los traiga a un nuevo hábitat para que puedan vivir en paz ".

El Kyogre asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a su tamaño normal. La evolución primigenia era agotadora y solo la usaba para transportar los Gyarados, que se devolvió hace un tiempo.

 _ **"Entendido. Has ganado mi respeto, Elegido. Tus acciones me permitirán pensar en el futuro ... Una vez que hayamos terminado, regresaré a las profundidades del mar y me esconderé para aquellos que buscan controlarme. Es una pena, pero yo aún puede enfurecerse con el uso del Orbe Azul y Rojo. Tanto Groudon como yo hemos sido controlados por ellos una vez y no aceptaremos el evento dos veces. Los humanos tontamente lo crearon con la esperanza de controlarnos para siempre y hasta que ese orbe esté en por mi propia posesión no quiero salir ".**_

Ash pensó en eso por un tiempo. Orbe azul y orbe rojo ... Le preguntará al profesor al respecto.

Asintiendo de acuerdo incluso si el Kyogre no puede verlo, Ash sonrió. "Gracias, Kyogre. Puedo ver a Lance venir".

Kyogre dio media vuelta y todos los demás lo siguieron para ver a un Dragonite gigante volando a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Cuando llegó a Kyogre, un hombre saltó y aterrizó en el Kyogre sin ninguna vacilación y miedo.

Incluso Kyogre estaba impresionado de que el humano no se había lastimado o no le tenía miedo ... Eso puede deberse a que es el amigo de los Elegidos.

Sí, definitivamente eso.

"Ash ... Hiciste amistad con un Kyogre, ¿no?" Lance habló con calma. No, si miras de cerca podrías ver que su ceja se contrae marginalmente.

Ash se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo ... "¿Tal vez? Kyogre hizo una prueba después de que me salvó de ahogarme".

Lance se volvió hacia el Kyogre antes de tomar el asunto en sus manos. "Te agradezco como el Campeón y líder de la Liga Pokémon, Kyogre. Ash es uno de nuestros entrenadores respetados y profesores junior que a menudo ayuda a los hábitats naturales como los de Gyarados. Si se hubiera ahogado, me temo que podríamos tener perdió a alguien que la Liga no puede perderse en el futuro ".

 _ **"No es problema, campeón de Kanto. Los Elegidos me han interesado y he despertado en un estado de ánimo diferente al de antes, donde solo busco a Groudon para la batalla. Lo que me ha mostrado me hace pensar y una vez que terminamos, volverá al Profundidad para pensar en lo que ocurrió ".**_

Lance dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. "Eso es entendido, Kyogre. Te agradezco una vez más y asegúrate con Tentacruel aquí. Esta mujer no pasará un buen rato por el resto de su vida. Puedo ver los restos de los huevos y han comenzado a alejarse flotando. Esos son demasiados y es demasiado delito hacer esto ".

El Kyogre dejó escapar un pequeño rugido de acuerdo y llamó al Pokémon en su propio idioma. Todos los Tentacool y Tentacruel se acercaron a Kyogre, quien asintió con la cabeza hacia el Giant Tentacruel.

Ash se volvió hacia Lance. "Lance, ¿puedes llevarlos a uno de los hábitats de la Isla Orange? Podrán sobrevivir allí con la ayuda de Tentacruel sin problemas y no pueden ser cazados en áreas protegidas. Nadie es tan estúpido como para cazar en las Islas de todos modos".

Lance asintió con la cabeza. Una buena idea para ser honesto.

Lanzando un pokéball, Lance llamó a su segundo Dragonite que miró a su alrededor con curiosidad antes de ver a Ash y soltar un alegre grito.

A este Dragonite siempre le gustó Ash. El chico sí la ayudó _a_ dominar Extremespeed.

"Encantado de verte también, 'Nite. Veo que has estado bien ... ¿Puedes traer estos Pokémon a una de las áreas protegidas?" Ash preguntó por Lance quien solo se encogió de hombros. A su segundo Dragonite le gustaba Ash, no tenía problemas con eso.

Bueno, lo hizo en lo más profundo de su corazón porque a Dragon tipo pokémon también le gustaba Ash mucho más fácilmente de lo que ellos le gustaban.

"Gracias por hacerlo, Nita. ¿Puedes cuidar de esta mujer, Knight? Llévala a la cárcel de los G-Men con la sentencia más alta". El primer Dragonite asintió y agarró a la mujer del tentáculo de Tentacruel y se fue volando. El segundo asintió y comenzó a guiar a Tentacool y Tentacruel.

Lance se volvió hacia Ash y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Siempre encuentras algo que me molesta o me sorprende. Primero te hundes con un barco. Ahora estás encima de un Kyogre como si fuera algo cotidiano y salvas una ciudad".

Ash se rió entre dientes antes de comenzar a sentirse mareado ... Estaba cansado de todo esto.

Comprensible para un niño tan joven.

"Halcón, por favor regresa". Ash recordó a Talonflame que voló y le mostró su enorme tamaño a Lance. El campeón parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza con asombro. Que Talonflame será una bestia ... en realidad está deseando una batalla con Ash en el futuro.

El Talonflame pronto regresó a Cherish Ball y Ash colapsó encima del Kyogre. Demasiado estrés, tan poco sueño y el uso de aura de una nueva manera lo cansaron por completo.

Brock rápidamente atrapó al chico antes de reírse. "Lance, ¿quieres ayudarnos a llevarlo a un hospital cercano? La ciudad de Lavender en tierra firme parece ser una buena idea. Quería ir a la cueva oscura originalmente, pero parece que lo haremos de la forma más fácil".

Lance lo pensó antes de asentir. Él puede terminar la mayoría de las cosas a través de llamadas con su Xtransceiver y estaba preocupado por Ash.

"De acuerdo. Una vez más, gracias Kyogre. Vamos a llevar a Ash a la seguridad ahora".

 _ **"Por favor, dale al Elegido mis deseos de que te recuperes pronto".**_

Lance llamó a sus dos Gyarados Rojos que instantáneamente vieron a Ash y se acercaron. Uno preocupado, el otro interesado por lo que le dijeron los otros Gyarados.

"Gyarados. Ash está cansada y necesita descansar. Un hospital será una buena idea, ¿puedes llevarnos a Lavender Town?"

Los primeros Gyarados asintieron con la cabeza antes de ofrecerles el ascenso. Lance y Brock subieron mientras James se quedaba un rato pensando en algo.

"Podría ser una buena práctica para Leviathan ... ¡Salid amigo!" James gritó un masivo Gyarados que se alzaba sobre los rojos e incluso Lance se mantuvo arriba.

"¿Todos los entrenadores alrededor de Ash son así?" Lance le preguntó a Brock quién se encogió de hombros. Pensó que sería divertido burlarse del campeón un poco ahora.

"Gary tiene una especie real Growlithe que se convertirá en un Arcanine masivo. Tengo un Tyranitar. Tiene una enorme Talonflame y un _brillante Amaura_ y James tiene sus Gyarados ... Yo digo que sí".

Lance miró a Ash por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. "El campeonato de la liga de este año será muy interesante en ese momento. Espero con ansia verlos luchar".

Brock se rió de acuerdo cuando James y Leviathan se acercaron a los dos Gyarados rojos, nadando para practicar.

"¡Eso, estoy de acuerdo!"

 _Así, la aventura del entrenador que salvó una ciudad con la ayuda de un legendario terminó por hoy. Sin embargo, habrá más por venir. No solo Kyogre, sino que muchos legendarios encontrarán que los Elegidos son lo suficientemente interesantes como para darles una segunda opinión. Pero por ahora, déjalo descansar y llevarlo a un hospital, el niño se lo merece._

Delia y el profesor Oak estaban sentados a una mesa bebiendo café y hablando de Ash.

"Así que Samuel, ¿qué Pokémon ha capturado a mi pequeño ahora? Me has contado sobre Growlithe de Gary y su Fearow recientemente evolucionado". Preguntó Delia con una sonrisa. La noticia estaba en curso, pero no era la más importante.

Oak pareció reírse de buena gana. "Él tiene un par de raros Pokémon que ni siquiera yo quiero estudiar. Él tiene un Frogadier, Meowth que puede hablar el lenguaje humano de acuerdo con él y un _brillante_ amaura. Amaura son tan raras incluso hay menos de diez de ellos revivieron en el momento "

"Ya veo. Me alegro de que haya estado disfrutando de su viaje". Delia habló alegremente antes de volverse a las noticias. Fue entonces cuando lo vieron.

"¡ _NOTICIA! Hace unas horas hubo una lucha masiva en Hutber Port ya que había un gigante Tentacruel enojado por las acciones de una mujer conocida como Nastina. Ella ha aplastado el hábitat de Tentacruel en un accidente y se rompió al menos 300 huevos ... ¡pero ha sido detenido! ¡Se ha visto un legendario Pokémon según Lance, pero ninguno de nosotros lo reconoce!_

 _Fue entonces cuando la cámara amplió el Primal Kyogre que atacó a cien pokémon como si no fuera nada con Origin Pulse._

Sin embargo, lo que vio Delia y Oak fue algo diferente.

Había un chico encima de Kyogre.

Un chico muy familiar.

"Entonces ... Él está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, ¿no?" Preguntó Delia con fingida calma.

Oak se volvió hacia Delia con ojos que claramente mostraban miedo.

La sonrisa de Delia se convirtió en la cosa más aterradora que Oak había visto. Diablos, incluso Giratina podía tomar nota de la sensación de terror que Delia desprendió ese día. Tal vez Giratina se convertiría en su Pokémon simplemente por esa razón.

Una cosa es segura. En el momento en que Ash regrese a casa por un tiempo, Delia hablará con él.

Ash ha estado deprimido durante dos días. Obviamente, el uso del aura lo agotó más de lo que uno pensaría y el estrés de las cosas que sucedieron lo atrapó.

Mientras los doctores decían que podría ser un pequeño coma y nada peligroso, tanto Lance como Brock se quedaron. James se fue hace un día después de decirle a Lance todo sobre el Equipo Rocket que sabía simplemente porque se había ido y para ser honesto, Lance no estaba demasiado preocupado por dejarlo ir.

Ash tiene esa habilidad. Una habilidad que a veces deseaba tener a sí mismo. La capacidad de _cambiar_ personas

"Ngh ..." Un sonido salió de la cabecera de Ash cuando un Pikachu y Meowth se animaron. Ambos instantáneamente saltaron a la cama del hospital y comenzaron a hablar con su entrenador que estaba despertando.

"Hola chicos ... ¿Dónde estoy?" Ash le preguntó a su Pokémon que sonreía feliz.

"Estás en el hospital en Lavender Town, Ash", Meowth decidió comenzar y Pikachu terminó por él. " _Lance nos trajo aquí. James se fue ayer después de desear que te recuperes pronto"._

Ash pensó en lo que sucedió y se estremeció levemente. Oh sí, salvó una ciudad entera gracias a Kyogre y su (o ella? Él no sabía si los legendarios tenían un género) poderosos Origin Pulse.

Esa fue la cosa más aterradora que le haya sucedido a su joven vida de 12 años. No solo se hunde en las profundidades del océano, casi se ahoga, sino que también ve a una ciudad siendo destruida por un pokémon enojado.

Mostró que la codicia humana a veces despierta algo que no debe despertarse.

Ash dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se calmaba. Por alguna razón, sintió que esto pasaría más de lo que le gustaría. Oh, bueno, todo está bien ahora. Espero que no tenga problemas con esto.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Lance y Brock, ambos sonriéndole.

"Hey Ash. Parece que te has recuperado, tan rápido como de costumbre", Lance se rió de los ojos cansados de Ash antes de extender su mano. "Gracias por ayudar a la ciudad. Has hecho otro favor a la liga".

Ash se encogió de hombros antes de sacudirlo. "No hay problema, Lance. Si sucede más, podría pedir una compensación", bromeó Ash.

Lance se rió mientras se volvía hacia Brock. "Brock, cuida de Ash. Necesitará tu ayuda si esto sucede con más frecuencia".

Brock tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Ash. "No te preocupes, Lance. Para ser sincero, esa fue una de las cosas más emocionantes que jamás haya sucedido en mi vida. Nunca he visto un pokémon legendario de cerca tampoco ..."

Ash se rió entre dientes antes de mostrar su collar. "Este Rainbow Feather pertenece a Ho-oh. Me lo dio cuando comencé y volé junto con Fearow y Spearow de la Ruta 1", explicó Ash en su primer encuentro legendario. Bueno, eso definitivamente impresionó a Lance.

"Así que los rumores de que Ho-oh todavía está vivo es cierto ... Es una buena noticia. Afortunadamente, nadie actuará estúpidamente y dañará las torres o algo en Johto".

Negando con la cabeza, Ash se volvió hacia Brock. "¿Cuándo puedo irme? Quiero comenzar mi viaje de nuevo lo más pronto posible. Mi pokémon también debe estar preocupado ..."

Pikachu se animó. "¡ _No te preocupes! ¡Les dije a todos cómo eres! Sin embargo, estarán contentos de verte de nuevo"._

Ash acaricia su arranque con una suave sonrisa. "Gracias Pikachu, por decírselo".

"¡ _No hay problema!"_

"Bueno Ash, tengo que decir que no esperaba tener tantas aventuras contigo. No puedo decir que no es divertido," dijo Meowth mientras miraba a su entrenador. Ash solo se rió de su comentario. Parece que al menos tendrá amigos con él la próxima vez.

Con suerte, no se hundirá en el interior de un barco nuevamente. Esa no es una experiencia divertida.

Lance se volvió hacia Ash con una cara seria antes de arrojar una placa en sus manos. "Esta es una insignia oficial de la Liga. Puedes desafiar a la Liga este año sin importar qué. Sin embargo, creo que eres del tipo que todavía hace las batallas en el gimnasio", sonrió Lance cuando vio a Ash asentir. Ese es el chico con el que quería luchar.

"Haz que me sienta orgulloso Ash. Eres mi amigo y espero verte también como rival pronto. Ponte fuerte y desafía a la liga. Tendremos una batalla después, no importa si ganas o pierdes", Lance le guiñó un ojo. antes de salir de la habitación del hospital.

Brock miró a Ash con una sonrisa. "Así que ... Amigos con un campeón. Amigos con un Dragonite gigante y ahora amigos con un Kyogre ... Estás haciendo algunas conexiones, Ash", bromeó.

Ash simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la cama del hospital y caminó hacia su bolso para ponerse algo de ropa. Brock se dio la vuelta para darle a Ash algo de privacidad.

"Entonces, ¿extrañé algo más?" Preguntó Ash mientras se vestía con su ropa de viaje.

Brock lo pensó antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, Onix dominó su Iron Head ayer, así que lo desarrollaré pronto. Espero que puedas tener algunos intercambios simulados conmigo más tarde, Ash".

"Sí, no hay problema, Brock". Ash terminó de ponerse su ropa, dobló cuidadosamente su bata de hospital y la puso en la cama. Asegurándose de que todo estaba unido a su cinturón y de que sus guantes funcionaban bien, se volvió hacia el ex Líder de Gimnasio. "Podemos irnos ahora si quieres", ofreció Ash y Brock se rió entre dientes.

Parece que Ash es como cualquier otro niño. Odian los hospitales con una pasión.

"Así que estamos en Lavender Town ... Eso significa que es hora de ir a Ghost Busting", Ash bromeó un poco con Brock ya que su Pokémon estaba fuera de su pokéball.

En este momento el grupo estaba sentado afuera de la 'Torre del Terror' como se llama. Ash y Brock escucharon que hay poderosos Pokémon dentro de ellos y se volvieron curiosos.

Por supuesto, durante ese tiempo Ash fue abordado por todos sus pokémon que comenzaron a abrazarlo como si el mundo estuviera acabando. Incluso el ermitaño, que solía mantener la calma, estaba feliz de ver que su entrenador estaba bien.

Tyranitar también notó el gigante Talonflame y lo saludó con un gesto de respeto.

Mientras tanto, el Pokémon de Brock estaba sorprendido por los cambios recientes. Ermitaño, Halcón y Pupitar evolucionaron. Una gran sorpresa para ser honesto.

Así que en este momento estaban tomando una pequeña comida antes de entrar. Todo sería mejor que la comida horrible que tenían en el hospital. En realidad, Ash se preguntó si alguien se lo regañó porque definitivamente vio una muy buena comida en la mesa de otra persona.

Ignorando eso, solo discutieron lo que sucederá ahora.

"Sí, vamos a atravesar la torre. Tengo curiosidad de saber si puedo capturar un Pokémon Fantasma. Estoy interesado en entrenar a uno para ver cómo va eso", comenzó Brock mientras Ash asentía con la cabeza. Entrenamiento Fantasma tipo pokémon es diferente de entrenar a otros pokémon.

Eso es porque pueden atravesar el piso, las paredes y otros objetos. Ellos pueden residir en las sombras. Pueden hacer ilusiones menores ocurrir. Pueden hacer tantas cosas que un entrenador normal no sabe cómo entrenar a un Pokémon de tipo fantasma a pesar de que a menudo quiere uno por la simple razón de saber que son "geniales" y "fuertes".

Agatha patearía a cada niño que dijera eso.

"Ya veo. Debo admitir que suena interesante. Usar ilusiones en una batalla puede ser muy complicado, pero cuando se domina definitivamente será una habilidad muy poderosa. La habilidad de esquivar yendo por el piso o hacia las sombras también es muy sorprendente. ", Comentó Ash mientras miraba la torre.

Por alguna razón, podía sentir los ojos azules y brillantes mirándolo desde allí ...

Brock se volvió hacia Ash con algo de preocupación antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro. "Tendremos cuidado sin embargo. El Pokémon fantasma puede ser impredecible y puede ser hostil".

Ash asintió lentamente mientras terminaba su almuerzo y recordaba a su Pokémon excepto Pikachu y Greninja. Se necesitarán aquí.

Brock devolvió su Pokémon a excepción de Vulpix, que se quedó fuera debido a su Extrasensory y su sentido del olfato.

Los dos entrenadores y sus pokémon entraron en la torre mientras comenzaban su viaje para encontrar un Pokémon fantasma para Brock y posiblemente Ash si él ve algo que pueda interesarle ...

 _o algo está interesado en él en su lugar?_

"Hmm ... Esta torre es bastante interesante. Ya hemos visto a algunos Gastly pero no son tan interesantes para ti eh", comentó Ash mientras miraba a Brock, quien negó con la cabeza.

Brock no sentía ninguna conexión con la línea Gastly en absoluto.

"Hmm ... podría ser demasiado codicioso aquí", murmuró Brock cuando llegaron a la cima.

Ambos entrenadores entraron a la última sala, que es un área grande del campo de batalla que se usó para practicar batallas. Parecía estar reforzado dentro de la torre y pudieron ver que había toneladas de fantasmas pokémon a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, las cosas que los atrajeron fueron dos pokémon.

Uno era un Haunter en un color mucho más oscuro de lo habitual y una lengua azul. Sin embargo, el hecho que lo hizo más interesante fue que, a diferencia del iris y la pupila más pequeños de un Haunter, este tenía uno azul mucho más grande y resplandeciente. ¿Tal vez tenía que ver con el ser que era antes de convertirse en un Fantasma-Pokémon? Nunca se confirmó ni se negó que un pokémon se convirtiera en un tipo fantasma después de exhalar su último aliento.

La otra era una figura gigante similar a un golem. Un Golett que alcanzó 2 metros de largo ... Algo que fue una vez más, una especie real monstruosa.

Ash miró al Haunter que lo miró a él a cambio. El Golett miró a Brock, que permanecía inmóvil y parecía interesado.

Dos cosas pasaron

Los ojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar de un rojo brillante cuando el Pokémon alrededor del campo comenzó a retroceder y dejar espacio para que ocurriera una batalla. Haunter parecía moverse hacia el campo de batalla por un lado.

Golett saludó a Brock, quien asintió. El gran golem estaba junto a Haunter.

Una doble batalla.

"Bueno, Brock ... es hora de trabajar juntos, ¿eh?" Ash le dijo a su amigo quien asintió con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Brock agarró el pokéball de Tyranitar por esto. Es probable que Golett sea una potencia. "Hagamos esto Ash".

Ash asintió con la cabeza a Ermitaño quien asintió a cambio y saltó al campo de batalla cuando Tyranitar apareció junto a él. Ambos estaban listos para la batalla.

" _Súmale ... Te derrotaremos. Si puedes vencernos, por pequeña que sea la posibilidad, nos convertiremos en tu Pokémon ..._ " Una voz espeluznante que haría gritar de miedo llegó a sus oídos.

Sin embargo, esto no era nada para Ash y Brock. Cada uno se encontró con un Legendario, o en el caso de Ash, Legendarios. Esas son mucho más aterradoras en comparación con una voz espeluznante.

"¡Ermitaño! ¡Pantalla de humo y luego Shadow Sneak!" El Frogadier hizo que el campo izquierdo se convirtiera en oscuridad, ya que ahora solo se veían los brillantes ojos azules del Haunter. Ermitaño desapareció en las sombras como si se moviera como uno y se estrelló contra el Haunter que intentó seguir su velocidad antes.

" _¡Gah! ¡Toma esto!_ " Haunter usó su Thunder Punch para golpear al Greninja, pero recibió el golpe con un simple gruñido en lugar de un grito de dolor.

A veces, Protean es como un truco.

Naturalmente, Tyranitar y Golett no estaban quietos. Ambas bestias en fortaleza comenzaron a usar su fuerza cuando Golett usó Mega Punch y Tyranitar fue por Iron Tail. Irónicamente, después de dominar Iron Head, el movimiento Iron Tail se dominaba fácilmente.

Las dos centrales se golpearon recíprocamente y causaron la explosión de polvo en el área. Hermit lo aprovechó cuando desapareció con Feint Attack y Haunter tuvo que escanear el campo para él de nuevo.

Desde dentro del polvo, varios Shuriken de Agua fueron arrojados al Haunter y al Golett. Es una doble batalla después de todo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad del Haunter, Tyranitar usó Pulso Oscuro y cargó un orbe oscuro y negro delante de su boca antes de disparar contra el Haunter para dañarlo más de lo que los movimientos de Greninja pueden hacerlo.

Hermit corrió al Golett y comenzó a usar los rápidos golpes de hielo antes de ser completamente notado y los golpeó en los pies para asegurarse de que estaba congelado en una gran cantidad de hielo. Esto es para que sea más difícil moverse.

Tyranitar lo tomó como una pista y agarró al Golett antes de usar Crunch en su hombro y hacer que el Pokémon Fantasma / Tierra gritara de dolor.

Haunter tomó el lado ofensivo ahora cuando usó Shadow Ball para golpear a Tyranitar lejos de Golett y luego usó un movimiento que _no debería_ ser posible.

 _"Noche ... ¡aturdido!"_ La voz de Haunter los alcanzó cuando el Haunter comenzó a brillar con un feroz color rojo oscuro y disparó una ola masiva de energía oscura hacia Greninja y Tyranitar.

"¡Ermitaño, rebota y usa Tyranitar como un peldaño para saltar sobre el ataque y usar Aqua Jet!"

"¡Tyranitar! ¡Usa la Defensa de Hierro!"

Ambos Pokémon se movieron en sincronía cuando Tyranitar comenzó a brillar con un color de hierro y el Greninja usó ese tiempo para saltar alto en el aire antes de usar los hombros del Tyranitar para saltar aún más alto sobre el ataque.

Haunter parecía sorprendido por el trabajo en equipo cuando el Greninja comenzó a estar rodeado de agua y corrió directamente hacia el Haunter.

Golett fue, sin embargo, un poco olvidado y el Pokémon Golem les recordó amablemente en la forma de un brazo de martillo y golpeó al Tyranitar con el doble movimiento súper efectivo, soplando el Tyranitar de distancia.

Brock gritó de preocupación antes de apretar los dientes. "¡Tyranitar! Acércate a Golett y utiliza Crunch en sus brazos. ¡Asegúrate de que no pueda moverlos!" El pseudo-legendario verde rugió cuando corrió hacia el enorme Golett, mordiendo con energía oscura en su brazo mientras el Golett intentaba golpear al Tyranitar.

Sin embargo, Haunter estaba en una situación difícil. Pensó que era un desafío fácil para vencer a estos entrenadores, pero de nuevo, sintió interés en ese chico de ojos rojos. El pokémon de ese chico habló por sí mismo cuando Haunter fue golpeado de frente con Aqua Jet antes de seguir con un pulso de agua cuando el Greninja estaba a una distancia considerable.

Sin embargo, Haunter no iba a tomar mucho más que eso. Se vio un aluvión de Shadow Punches cuando los ataques fueron destruidos y el Haunter corrió hacia Greninja quien recibió otra Thunder Punch de frente. Esta vez, fue súper efectivo.

Greninja fue enviada volando hacia Tyranitar, haciendo que los dos permanezcan juntos. Haunter consideró que era una oportunidad.

Esta vez, una energía roja aún más oscura rodeó a Haunter hasta el punto de que era casi de un color negro y los ojos brillantes definitivamente mostraron la imagen que más temería. Era como si una bestia de la oscuridad estuviera sobre ellos.

Disparando una ola masiva de energía oscura hacia el Greninja y Tyranitar, Haunter intentó terminarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que no sospechaba era que Greninja conocía un movimiento muy específico.

 _Sustituir._ Un ser parecido a una muñeca estaba frente a la explosión y la anuló, pero la Greninja estaba aún más agotada ya que respiraba pesadamente.

Aún así, lo tomaron como una oportunidad. Disparando un pulso de agua contra la cabeza de Golett Greninja logró confundir al Pokémon Golem y Tyranitar lo terminó con un último crujido.

Fue entonces cuando los dos pokémon se enfrentaron a un solo Haunter.

Ambos miraron al Pokémon Fantasma que comenzó a sudar pesadamente por más imposible de lo que parece.

Greninja comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el Haunter y usó Feint Attack para desaparecer en las sombras antes de golpear la parte trasera del Haunter y golpearlo hacia Tyranitar.

Tyranitar a su vez usó su gran cola con Iron Tail para devolverla directamente hacia Greninja.

Pero Haunter no tendrá una pelea, en absoluto. Abriendo su enorme boca, Haunter comenzó a dejar escapar un cierto movimiento que la mayoría, si no todos, los entrenadores odian. _Perish Song._

Tanto Tyranitar como Greninja en su estado de cansancio comenzaron a gritar de dolor cuando la canción llegó a sus oídos, pero no fue suficiente para acabar con ellos por el momento. El Tyranitar comenzó a atacar a Haunter con Iron Head y Greninja estaba sosteniendo dos enormes pulsos de agua gracias a su habilidad de Torrent.

Los dos Pokémon golpearon al Haunter de frente, haciendo que se desmayara antes de colapsarse.

Los cuatro Pokémon se cayeron y ambos entrenadores tuvieron que admitir ... Esos dos Pokémon son _fuertes._

Golett es una potencia completa que muy probablemente tiene **Iron Fist** como habilidad. Eso, combinado con su cuerpo y peso masivos hace que sea un terror para la batalla. No olvidemos que los Pokémon Reales tienden a tener cuerpos más fuertes.

Sin embargo, el Haunter fue una completa sorpresa. Tomó muchos golpes antes de bajar y eso habló de su resistencia y fuerza. The Night Daze, un movimiento que solo un Zorua o Zoroark puede aprender, fue muy poderoso y conoció a Perish Song, que es el último recurso.

Tanto Ash como Brock estuvieron de acuerdo en que quieren capturarlos. A Brock le gustaba Golett no solo por sus habilidades sino también por el hecho de que le recordaba al Pokémon de tipo Rock. A Ash le gustó mucho el _brillante_ Haunter y tuvo un movimiento único. Quizás fue un Pokémon especial también.

Los entrenadores devolvieron su pokémon desfallecido y lanzaron una pelota Cherish y Pokéball en Haunter y Golett, respectivamente.

Ambos entrenadores ahora tienen su sexto pokémon. Ash sonrió alegremente mientras miraba a Brock. "Ahora podemos hacer Saffron City en lugar de Celadon City primero".

Brock asintió con la cabeza. Lo estaba esperando porque Tyranitar ahora tenía una segunda potencia para competir. _La rivalidad hace que un pokémon sea fuerte._

Ash estaba feliz de tener un sexto Pokémon. Un Haunter brillante con un movimiento único ... ¿ _o había más para el Haunter?_

"Uf .. Finalmente estamos afuera. Parece que esos dos eran uno de los Pokémon más fuertes, pero tuvimos que luchar para salir porque los capturamos ..." Ash jadeaba levemente cuando él y Brock estaban ahora fuera de la Torre Pokémon. o lo que algunos llaman la Torre del Terror.

"Háblame de ello Ash ... si no tuviera Vulpix conmigo, definitivamente estaría jodido por la cantidad de Gastly que teníamos que vencer ..." Brock estaba sin aliento también. Detrás de los dos había un Vulpix y Pikachu cubiertos de heridas por la cantidad masiva de batallas que acababan de tener.

 _No fue una buena idea capturar a dos de los líderes en la torre._

"Bueno, finalmente estamos afuera ... Querido Arceus, no volveré a entrar en esa torre", se quejó Ash. Él es amigo de la mayoría de Pokémon, pero incluso él puede tener pokémon enojado después de él.

Brock asintió antes de que los dos devolvieran a sus Pokémon para que descansaran. No se quejaron en lo más mínimo ya que comenzaron a descansar dentro de sus respectivos pokéballs.

"Vamos a Nurse Joy. También tenemos que bañarnos, quiero decir, vamos ... Nos arrojaron tantas cosas que siento que mi cabello se puso gris debido a todo el polvo", se quejó Ash mientras caminaba. Un beneficio del aura era que tenía mucha más resistencia que otros.

Bueno, Brock a menudo entrenaba su cuerpo por lo que no tenía demasiado problema también. Se unió rápidamente a Ash.

Ash se volvió hacia Brock con una sonrisa burlona. "Parece que tú también te uniste al lado de 'entrenadores afortunados'", Ash se burló de él con una sonrisa.

Brock no pudo evitar reír. "Al escuchar eso de alguien que tiene una _brillante_ especie real llamada Talonflame, _Shiny Amaura_ y _Shiny_ Haunter, me hace pensar que eres uno de esos brillantes cazadores".

Ash se encogió de hombros. Incluso si no fueran brillantes, a él no le importaría. Simplemente capturó a Haunter porque sintió una conexión con él y el hecho de que era fuerte y conocía un movimiento que no debería. Ser un brillante en realidad no le importa a Ash.

"Vamos a empezar ... La enfermera Joy nos criticará por tener tantos pokémon cansados", gimió Ash al final.

Brock solo se rió. Otra aventura divertida allí mismo.

"¡Joven, no se supone que dejes que tu Pokémon se canse tanto! ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?" La enfermera Joy regañó a Ash que hizo un leve puchero.

Trató de discutir contra ella, pero ella lo calló con una mirada.

Pero Brock lo tomó en sus manos. No era justo que Ash solo fuera regañado.

"Alegrémonos, estábamos en la Torre Pokémon. Ambos capturamos un Pokémon Fantasma como pueden ver. Aparentemente eran líderes y, a pesar de que acordaron ser capturados después de perder una batalla, los fantasmas circundantes no estaban de acuerdo ... Así que tuvimos que luchar para salir ".

La enfermera Joy parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño. Parece que ella fue un poco demasiado lejos con el chico. "Ya veo ... me disculpo, Ash", se inclinó ante Ash en disculpa, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Es tu trabajo asegurarte de que los Pokémon estén sanos. Entiendo por qué estabas enojado. Solo déjame _terminar de_ hablar cuando quiero explicarte lo que sucedió".

La enfermera Joy tenía un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en la cara antes de darse la vuelta y sacar sus bolas de la máquina de curación para recuperaciones rápidas. No hubo heridas "extremas" que necesitaran la sala de emergencias.

"Ya veo ... Aquí están tus Pokémon. ¿Debo entender que quieres una habitación para descansar?" Ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza cuando la enfermera Joy los guió a la Sala de Profesores gracias al estatus de Ash como Junior. Una vez más, Joy quiso sonrojarse avergonzada porque le espetó a esa persona.

Los profesores fueron muy bien pensados. Los jóvenes también fueron respetados ya que a menudo hicieron un descubrimiento o invento que ayudó a mucha gente, o simplemente un genio invento que aún tenían que sacar, pero que mostraba a la Liga.

También está el hecho de que Ash estudió con Oak y el profesor Oak firmó la tarjeta para decirle a la gente que él fue quien le enseñó.

Los chicos mantuvieron su pokémon dentro de sus pokéballs por la noche. Mañana es otro día, otro viaje.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Ash mientras bostezaba y estiraba su cuerpo. Estaba cansado de las batallas de anoche contra la enorme cantidad de Gastly y Haunter porque capturaron a dos de los líderes.

Afortunadamente, el tercer líder que es un Gengar no estaba allí para combatirlos.

Lo más probable es que hubieran perdido porque Ash no podía llamar a su Talonflame en esa pequeña área. Una vez más, es un hecho molesto que los Pokémon gigantes no son compatibles en las áreas de vivienda.

El chico simplemente hacía los rituales de la mañana que normalmente tenía y entraba al restaurante del Centro Pokémon donde vio a Brock tomando un café y leyendo uno de sus libros de medicina.

"Buenos días, Ash. ¿Dormiste bien?" Brock preguntó mientras seguía leyendo. Probablemente lo escuché venir.

Ash bostezó nuevamente mientras tomaba asiento y pidió un café y un sándwich.

"Sí ... Todavía estoy un poco cansado de esa larga, larga batalla. Es sorprendente cuántos Gastly se volvieron hostiles a pesar de que tanto Haunter como Golett estuvieron de acuerdo en que podrían ser capturados si eran derrotados".

Brock refunfuñó por lo bajo sobre el fantasma malvado pokémon, pero aparte de eso permaneció en silencio cuando Ash recibió su comida de un Chansey y comenzó su desayuno.

"¿Entonces vamos a ir a Saffron?" Brock le preguntó a Ash mientras terminaba el capítulo sobre hierbas silvestres, terminando el primer libro.

Ash simplemente asintió mientras comía en silencio. Estaba pensando por qué sentía una conexión con el Haunter porque era un usuario de aura y un Haunter es un Pokémon fantasma lo que significa que no tiene aura.

"Vamos a llamar a nuestro pokémon después del desayuno. Quiero hablar con Haunter por un tiempo ... Además, necesitas conectarte con Golett de todos modos," sonrió levemente Ash.

Brock solo negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su café.

Después de un buen desayuno con un café, los niños salieron de Lavender Town y llegaron a la Ruta 8 en dirección a Saffron City.

Cuando llegaron a alguna zona agradable sombreada donde ningún entrenador llegaría pronto, llamaron a su Pokémon. Ahora estaba parado 12 pokémon.

Todos los viejos miraron al nuevo amigo que notaron. Glacia parecía interesada antes de acercarse al Haunter y asentir con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

" _Parece que eres un antiguo Pokémon viviente. Puedo sentir la energía_ " _,_ la brillante Amaura habló con una voz suave mientras miraba a Haunter que estaba sorprendido. En realidad, estaba casi impresionado con el equipo del niño que lo capturó. Esos son algunos Pokémon fuertes.

Sin embargo, Haunter asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Amaura. " _Solía ser un Zoroark. Mi entrenador era un guardián del aura. Creo que es por eso que también recuerdo mi vida pasada",_ Haunter habló esta vez no espeluznante, sino más bien un tono maduro.

Golett miró a Brock con los brazos cruzados detrás de él. Tyranitar estaba de pie haciendo lo mismo. Ambos Pokémon se miraron el uno al otro como evaluando su valor ... antes de que Tyranitar levantara su brazo.

Ambos Pokémon estrecharon sus manos en mutuo respeto.

Brock no necesitó hacer _nada._

Dejando salir un suspiro, simplemente dejó que su pokémon se una con el nuevo. Ver al Haunter sí satisfizo a Brock porque eso significaba que se burlaría del comercio pronto.

Ese Haunter era bastante fuerte por lo que podría necesitar evolución muy pronto.

Ash y Haunter estaban hablando sin embargo.

"Dijiste que tu antiguo entrenador era un guardián de Aura ... ¿Eso significa Riley, o?" Ash le preguntó a Haunter con curiosidad. Riley fue uno de los muy pocos Guardianes de Aura en el mundo.

Haunter pareció pensar antes de responder. El resultado fue que él sacudió la cabeza. " _Mi ex entrenador fue Aaron. Él también fue el Elegido. Quizás es por eso que me siento atraído por ti"._

Ash asintió con la cabeza. Ese era un buen razonamiento detrás de la conexión que sentía mientras miraba con curiosidad. "¿Entonces deseas formar un vínculo con el aura? Necesito un compañero hasta que pueda dominarlo y ver cómo has estado con un tutor antes, puedes ayudarme. Ahora mismo solo puedo formar un vínculo con aquellos que saben cómo usar aura ".

Haunter comenzó a reírse de Ash. "¡ _Fantasma Pokémon no puede usar aura! Usamos energía fantasma, energía de los muertos. Es todo lo contrario ... pero, al verte con tal aura desbordante, tal vez sea una buena idea formar un vínculo. Puedo disminuirlo. gradualmente para que tengas un mejor control. Incluso ahora pierdes aura como si no fuera nada_ ".

Ash se sonrojó avergonzado mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Bueno, hagámoslo, compañero".

Haunter asintió con la cabeza. Él puede confiar en los Elegidos, sin importar qué. Después de todo, era algo que era su ex entrenador.

Ambos extendieron un puño y se golpearon el puño antes de que una pequeña ola de aura y energía fantasmal los rodeara. Las dos energías, una violeta y otra azul, comenzaron a mezclarse cuando los dos comenzaron a crear un vínculo especial. Como Ash no ha hecho esto antes, Haunter tomó la iniciativa y formó el vínculo para él.

La forma de vincularse se enseñará _después de que_ Ash aprenda más sobre el aura. Haunter acaba de encontrar algo divertido que hacer en lugar de quedarse en esa torre.

 _Entonces, ahora hay un sexto Pokémon en el equipo de Ash. Un antiguo Zoroark que ahora es un brillante Haunter. Brock también, ganó un nuevo socio. Uno que se convertirá en una potencia real en el futuro._


	8. Chapter 8

Ash, Brock y su Pokémon finalmente han llegado a la ruta 08 después de abandonar los terrenos de Lavender Town. Para ser honesto, ahora que realmente lo pensaban, el aire era mucho más limpio aquí y se sentía ... ¿más puro? Tal vez fue debido a los fantasmas que viven en esa ciudad.

"Entonces, Haunter ... ¿Te gustaría un apodo? No estoy seguro si este Aaron te ha dado uno en el pasado", Ash comenzó una conversación con sus nuevos amigos. Este amigo se estaba escondiendo dentro de la sombra de Ash, ya que no le _gustaba_ la intensa luz del sol, aunque podía soportarlo sin problemas en comparación con otros fantasmas.

" _En realidad, tengo uno. Es Trickster ya que solía bromear mucho con nuestro equipo_ " _,_ el ahora conocido Trickster dejó escapar una risa que sonó ... bueno, inquietante. Tanto Brock como Ash sintieron un escalofrío en sus espinas.

Ash luego se rió un poco. "Si encontramos un entrenador molesto, tienes permiso completo para bromear con ellos".

"¡ _Ahora es por eso que no me arrepentiré de unirte, jajaja!_ " La risa llenó el aire, pero esta vez llena de diversión. Después de todo, recibió todos los derechos sobre los entrenadores que a su nuevo entrenador no le gusta. Espero que no le gusten muchos de ellos.

Brock se volvió hacia el grupo con Vulpix en el hombro y Roselia junto a él, "Por cierto, Ash. He oído que es la temporada de swarm pokémon. La noticia dice que la ruta 8 ahora tendrá mucho Houndour y Murkrow. en el área. ¿Algún interés? "

Ash pensó en eso por un tiempo. Sí, tenía seis Pokémon ...

Pero, ¿debería detenerse allí para cada región? Decidió que le permitiría concentrarse en un solo equipo por la facilidad de uso, pero ahora tiene ranuras de 10 Pokémon. Puede capturar a otros cuatro antes de que ocupe su espacio en Kanto.

Archivó los pensamientos para otro momento.

"No, no ahora. Los tipos oscuros no me interesan mucho ya que Ermitaño es, si deshabilita a Protean como es capaz de hacerlo, en parte oscuro", explicó Ash a su amigo quien asintió con la cabeza.

Brock se rió entre dientes. "De hecho, podría estar interesado en capturar un Houndour para casa. Son guardias perfectos", Ash no pudo evitar reír.

" _Si_ tenemos la suerte", habló pensando que probablemente nunca se encuentren con un enjambre.

"¡BROCK, TE ODIO!" Ash gritó mientras huía de una manada gigante de Houndour y algunos Houndoom. Brock no se quedó atrás ya que ambos corrieron prácticamente por sus vidas.

 _¿Cómo se metieron en este problema? Bueno ... Fue así._

 **[Flashback: Inicio]**

"¡Jaja, conozco a Ash! Podemos tener suerte con nuestro equipo y el hecho de que _querían_ unirse a nosotros, pero probablemente tendremos menos suerte con el Houndour".

Tú pobre, tonto _ingenuo_ . Olvidando por completo el hecho de que estás viajando con _Ash_ .

"Ya veremos ..." Ash era más escéptico. Después de todo, ¿no atraía toda esa atención antes?

Ese también fue el momento en que Brock sacó un par de binoculares. Un par de binoculares de color plateado.

Binoculares _brillantes_

Comenzó a buscar signos del enjambre Houndour. Las noticias sí dijeron que había muchas. ¿Por qué no estarían cerca ahora?

"Brock, incluso si son comunes, no estarán a plena vista. Lo más probable es que estén en una cueva o en una zona rocosa donde puedan esconderse y _no_ incendiar el bosque", comentó su compañero de viaje.

Brock asintió con una expresión deprimida. Tenía muchas ganas de capturar uno, o tal vez más para sus pequeños hermanos y hermanas. Amarían a la familia Houndour.

Suspiró, "Ah, bien. Esperaba haber podido atrapar uno pronto. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta la noche".

Eso fue hasta que pudieron escuchar un grito ... de un Pokémon.

Desde arriba.

Era un Honchkrow con varios otros Murkrow mirando fijamente a Brock y los _brillantes_ prismáticos de color plateado.

Ash se volvió hacia su amigo y tuvo que preguntar: "¿Era este también un método que pretendías usar para capturar a Murkrow?"

Brock negó con la cabeza antes de quitarse los binoculares. _Poco a poco_ .

"¡CORRER!"

Estaba oscureciendo y _finalmente_ lograron escapar del maldito Murkrow. Eso _no_ era algo que Ash quisiera hacer otra vez, ni tampoco Brock.

Los prismáticos habían sido lanzados contra el líder por lo que se distrajeron y corrieron para salvar la vida. ¿Por qué lo harían? Porque todos llevaban algo _brillante_ . Ash tenía sus bolas de amor, Brock sus pokéballs y ni siquiera comenzamos por las _insignias_ de la chaqueta de Ash.

¿Qué? ¡A él le gustaba mostrarlos! Incluso si muestra que él es novato en este momento, muestra que al menos no es un novato débil.

"Entonces ... estamos en el bosque", gracias a Brock, por su capacidad para ver dónde estamos.

Ash solo asintió antes de agarrar a todo su equipo y los llamó. En este momento era hora de una comida. Su reloj interno así lo decía.

Brock alzó una delicada ceja ante la acción antes de obtener una mirada comprensiva. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él también llamara a su equipo. Ahora con la cantidad masiva de 'Mon parado allí, el Pokémon salvaje dudará.

Para que puedan cocinar su comida. _Que se sepa que si no entregas la cocina de Ash a su 'Mon, se enojarán. Eso es ponerlo amablemente también._

Después de una deliciosa comida con varias bayas e incluso un Smoothie de Sitrus Berry que Ash había hecho con la ayuda de su Greninja, estaban limpiando el área.

El Pokémon de los entrenadores ya estaba entrenando después de la cena, como era costumbre. En este momento, se basa principalmente en movimientos para esquivar y resistencia en caso de que te golpeen.

Por ejemplo, Onix tuvo que mover su cuerpo rápidamente en lugar de arrasar cosas. Greninja estaba disparando una gran cantidad de pulsos de agua a la serpiente de roca gigante, por lo que si lo golpean, hace mucho daño ... y hace mucho daño para el Onix.

"Fue una muy buena comida. Ya es de noche, así que sospecho que obtendrás tu deseo ... si encontramos un grupo. Por supuesto que no queremos lidiar con toneladas de ellos ..."

Brock se rió de buena gana. Al menos Ash le da muchos derechos en este viaje también. Bueno, él solo dejó que Ash lidere y él siguió la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si él quiere algo, sucede.

Ash es demasiado amable para sus amigos. No es que Brock se haya quejado de esa parte de Ash.

Sin embargo, las orejas de Pikachu se animaron antes de que comenzara a gruñir. _"¡Ash, Pokémon! ¡Nos rodea!"_

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de relacionarlo con Brock. Ambos devolvieron sus Pokémon, excepto Ash's Pikachu y Brock's Vulpix para que no se vean demasiado amenazantes.

Alguna vez fue una lección de Oak: No pareces amenazante en un posible territorio de un paquete Pokémon. Eso es similar al suicidio.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de _lo que los_ rodeaba. Un montón de cráneos blancos aparecían en la oscuridad ... signos reveladores de Houndour y Houndoom.

"¿Brock?" Ash se volvió hacia su amigo con una cara tranquila.

Brock se volvió hacia su amigo, "¿Sí Ash?"

"Están enojados con nosotros por estar aquí".

"Oh…"

Así es como comenzó su situación. Sí, Ash también olvidó por completo que Falcon podría cargarlo en el cielo. Culpa a un pánico de 12 años, ¿quieres?

 **[Flashback: Fin]**

Ahora corren por sus queridas vidas, todavía se preguntan si era una buena idea incluso ir al bosque por la noche ... además de cocinar una comida que muchos Pokémon podían oler.

Todavía eran niños, así que se esperan errores ... Bueno, llegó a este punto y Pikachu se enojaba cada segundo por los insultos de esos _perros callejeros_ .

Considerarlos presa? Considerarlos una comida? Llámalos _débiles_ ?

Incluso Ash podía oírlo, pero el último le hizo dejar de correr y darse la vuelta con una mirada feroz. Inmediatamente llamó a su Greninja y Talonflame. Brock, viendo la ira en los ojos del chico, comprendió que se estaba enojando con algo que los Pokémon de Fuego / Oscuridad estaban diciendo.

Al no tener más remedio que ayudarlo, Brock se unió. Llamó a Onix, Tyranitar, Graveler y Golett para luchar contra ellos ya que tenía más Pokémon con ventajas.

Bueno, algunos de los Houndour miraban a algunos con ligero temor.

El Tyranitar en particular estaba mostrando un brillo peligroso en sus ojos después de que algunos de los estúpidos perros ladraban continuamente por comerse a los humanos y Pokémon.

"¡Ataque!" Ordenó Ash ya que no necesitaban órdenes. Ese fue el comienzo del caos que llenó la noche.

Bueno ... Dos entrenadores contra aproximadamente 40 Houndour y 10 Houndoom. Debería ser justo, ¿verdad?

Lo bueno es que no tienen un equipo de entrenamiento especial o los perros serían monstruos. Eso es algo que el grupo aprendió después de luchar contra todos.

"Huff ... Huff ... Ese es el sexto Houndour y el segundo Houndoom en casa. Esto debería ... huff ... ser suficiente para ellos", suspiró Brock con voz cansada.

Ash solo asintió con una expresión cansada. Él mismo atrapó a dos Houndoom por el simple razonamiento de tener uno en el laboratorio de Oak para protección, así como el restaurante de su madre como guardia.

Esos dos Houndoom también eran mujeres ... Así que con un poco de suerte escucharán mejor que los machos que atrapó Brock.

En realidad, capturó una pareja reproductora de Houndour. Un inicio bastante impresionante para un criador ya que la familia Houndour era rara.

Bueno, Ash había dejado de pensar allí mientras se volvía hacia su Pokémon.

El ermitaño descansaba contra un árbol y se podía ver su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras de lanzallamas que daban vueltas. A pesar de la ventaja de tipo, todavía es difícil ganar contra 50 Pokémon con tan poco de los suyos.

Pikachu parecía estar bien en este caso. Era pequeño y logró usar algunos Houndour como meatshields deslizándose debajo de algunos durante la batalla. Parece que Pikachu tenía ese fantástico tamaño corporal que muchos deseaban pero no deseaban en la batalla.

Ser pequeño es genial en múltiples batallas de objetivos. ¿Contra enormes monstruos como Kyogre? No gracias, señor.

Su Talonflame simplemente voló sin estar cansado. Parece que pudo esquivar muy bien en el aire gracias a las instrucciones de las maniobras aéreas de Ash. Los lanzallamas raramente golpean la Llama de Talón y Falcon a menudo usa Carga de Llama para absorber las llamas en su propio ataque e ir directamente al Houndour con un movimiento impulsado.

Digamos que Falcon venció a la mayoría de ellos. Pikachu se hizo cargo de la mayor parte del Houndoom. Hermit protegió a los entrenadores humanos en este caso, recibiendo golpes y derribando Pokémon que se acercaron demasiado.

Los Pokémon de Brock estaban bastante bien. Golett era una bestia completa a pesar de su desventaja tipo fantasma. Usar mucho Mega Punch e incluso Thunder Punches tuvo ese poderoso efecto con su habilidad. Un solo mega golpe sacó tres Houndour. Brock tomó la cuenta.

Onix era el guardia perfecto a sus espaldas. Tomó movimientos que estaban destinados a los entrenadores y criticó a los que lo intentaron con Rock Slide.

Graveler estaba usando Rollout y arrolló a los Pokémon mientras estaban distraídos.

Tyranitar era ser un Tyranitar. Un terror para los perros. Que se sepa también que los que hablaron de comer a su entrenador sintieron el poder de un Hyperbeam.

"Bueno ... Misión cumplida, supongo. Vámonos de aquí," Ash ni siquiera dudó en devolver a su Pokémon excepto Falcon. Saldrán volando de aquí en caso de que algunos de los sabuesos se sintieran viciosos por haber capturado parte de su manada.

"Buena idea", Brock rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con ese pensamiento. Realmente necesitaban alejarse ... Incluso existe la posibilidad de que sean una pequeña parte de un gran paquete. No sería una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que son los Pokémon enjambre por aquí. Volviendo a todos sus Pokémon, se movió rápidamente a Ash.

"Halcón, llévanos y llévanos a un área segura. Al lado de un río, por favor", agregó Ash, ya que necesitarán una fuente de agua. Lamentablemente, eso significaba que se alejarían aún más de la ruta principal hacia las zonas de peligro, pero eso estaba bien. Tenían Pokémon difíciles y Falcon puede volar extremadamente rápido.

El gigante Talonflame dio un grito de acuerdo antes de bajar suavemente y recoger a Ash y Brock con el esfuerzo de la práctica, levantándolos en el aire con sus garras. Gracias a un cierto uso del viento de cola y un menor control del viento, ni siquiera sentían que estaban volando hacia adelante. Algo Ash _realmente se_ centró después de que Fletchling evolucionó a Fletchinder.

Así que finalmente llegaron a un lugar seguro y descansaron por la noche. Cada uno de ellos mantuvo fuera a un Pokémon, en este caso Trickster y Golett. Ambos estaban en su apogeo en la noche lo que los convirtió en guardias perfectos y ambos Pokémon entendieron por qué.

Los Pokémon que capturaron fueron rápidamente curados gracias a los esfuerzos de Brock y Ash. Para ser honesto, fue divertido cómo todo salió en la opinión de Ash. Definitivamente consiguió el mejor final del palo.

 **[Flashback: Inicio]**

Fue finalmente después de que Ash y Brock curaron a sus Pokémon capturados que comenzó. Ash capturó a ambos Houndoom con un par de Bolas de Lujo para que al menos pasaran un tiempo cómodos. Brock solo usó los pokéballs simples ya que realmente no consideraba comprar los especiales. Quizás Ash debería hablar con él.

Tanto Houndoom de Ash se despertó y se animó. Notaron el olor de las hierbas naturales y que algunas de sus heridas tenían una leve sensación de ardor por lo que debieron haber sido tratadas.

¿Fue por su paquete, o fueron capturados?

Una sola inhalación fue todo lo que necesitó, ya que los dos Houndoom supieron instantáneamente lo que sucedió. Olieron al niño que intentaron atacar justo antes.

"Parece que ustedes dos están despiertos", Ash caminó hacia ellos sin ningún temor. Sus ojos rojos brillaban cuando Ash reforzaba su cuerpo con su aura. La sonrisa amable habitual no estaba allí, pero esta vez era una línea delgada, ya que los juzgaba hostiles o amistosos. Se sabe que los Pokémon salvajes primero necesitan motivación para unirse a ti.

Ambos Houndoom se animaron antes de levantarse cuidadosamente y pararse frente al niño pequeño. Ash los miró sin miedo y lo mismo hizo en su dirección.

" _Parece que nos has pillado a los dos. ¿Podemos saber el razonamiento detrás del acto?_ " El primero de los dos habló. En los oídos de Ash sonaba como la voz madura de una mujer de quizás 30 años. Este fue definitivamente el más viejo de los dos.

Ash asintió, "los capturé por dos razones. Una fue que mi madre es propietaria de un restaurante y no me gusta el hecho de que algunos clientes puedan volverse ... _hostiles_ . Quería un Pokémon que pudiera proteger al restaurante y a mi madre".

El más joven de los dos se animó en interés. El mayor no estaba demasiado interesado en las golosinas que pueden ser entendidas.

"¿ _La otra razón_ ?" El maduro Houndoom preguntó, mostrando una mirada feroz que decía que se verían algunas consecuencias si fueran capturados de su manada sin ninguna razón. Mientras que uno era muy amable, ella quería saber el otro.

Ash asintió mientras entendía lo que significaba el Houndoom. De hecho, fue divertido que todavía no se dieran cuenta de que podía entenderlos. "Estudié con el profesor de nuestra región, el profesor Oak. Es dueño de un rancho en el que trabajé desde que era pequeño y aprendí todo lo que sé. Ahora que ya no estoy allí, quería asegurarme de que los campos estén protegidos. y unos pocos Growlithe que Oak tiene no es suficiente en mi opinión. Su Dragonite no es capaz de manejarlo todo, así que quería un Pokémon que _guiara_ y _protegiera_ al Pokémon en el rancho. quieres un Pokémon que administre todo en ese rancho. Comprende que los Pokémon están protegidos de entrenadores o Pokémon que pertenecen a un entrenador para que puedan ser considerados como un 'paquete' flexible

El maduro asintió. Esta vez en interés.

 _Espera ..._ " _¿Acabas de entendernos?_ " Preguntó el más joven. Era la voz de una adolescente esta vez. Ash solo se rió de su reacción, que mostró clara sorpresa.

El trío ahora podía escuchar un grito de dolor que definitivamente le pertenecía a Brock. Girando sus cabezas al unísono a su derecha, pudieron ver a Brock saltando con un Houndour todavía enojado mordiéndole la espalda.

Ash no pudo evitarlo. Él se echó a reír al ver lo que era extremadamente cómico para él.

Los dos Houndoom lo miraron con sus propias versiones de risas y sonrisas. Era obvio que el otro entrenador tomó uno de los más ... _escandalosos_ del grupo.

Capturó muchos de ellos, en realidad. Les interesaba por qué.

"Houndoom, ¿podrías pedirle al Houndour que se calme?" Brock tiene una buena razón, "Ash trató de hablar a través de su risa, aunque era obvio que estaba teniendo un momento difícil para hacerlo.

Los dos Pokémon que ahora eran parte de la familia de Ash asintieron mientras caminaban hacia el grupo. Los dos Houndoom que capturó Brock fueron ambos hombres que fueron considerados los "guardias" del grupo y, por lo tanto, los más duros. El Houndour había un par de compañeros y cuatro cachorros que habían nacido recientemente.

" Cachorro _tranquilo_ ", ladró el maduro y el Houndour soltó instantáneamente antes de gruñir un poco y discutir con los dos obviamente más fuertes de su paquete. A este cachorro no le gustó ser capturado, parece.

Houndoom gruñó mostrando sus dientes y llamas que se disiparon con leve ira. Parece que este cachorro estaba saliendo adelante, claramente porque este solía ser el cachorro del líder de la manada.

Un rápido golpe de cola fue todo lo que se necesitó para callar al Houndour y le explicaron la situación.

Brock parecía interesado en cómo el Houndoom de Ash se estaba ocupando de la situación sin ningún problema. También notó que los dos Houndoom propios se movieron y estaban despiertos, pero no hicieron nada. Es posible que actúen como si estuvieran deprimidos.

Ash caminó hacia el grupo dejando escapar un débil bostezo. Estaba comprensiblemente cansado de lo que ocurrió esta noche. "Brock, explica por qué son capturados y las ventajas de eso".

Brock se animó antes de comenzar sus razones además de ser un ex Líder de Gimnasio. Ash dejó salir a Meowth para que actuara como traductor, y le dijo a sus dos Houndoom que fueran a ayudarlo a encender fuego mientras preparaba su tienda.

Su tienda era bastante grande, destinada a al menos tres personas, así como a algunos Pokémon más pequeños para entrar. Ponía en ella su saco de dormir y un par de sábanas para que el Pokémon no se tumbara en el suelo frío al que llamaba. fuera de los dos Houndoom para sentirse libre y entrar. Meowth podría unirse a ellos más tarde y Ash dejó salir su Pikachu, que usualmente dormía con él por la noche.

Así, Ash y su Pokémon se durmieron sin preocuparse en el mundo. De vez en cuando escuchaban gritos de dolor porque Brock tenía que encargarse de algunos cachorros alborotadores, pero simplemente dormían durante todo

 **[Flashback: Fin]**

Ahora era la hora del desayuno y hoy fue el turno de Brock para cocinar mientras Ash hacía un entrenamiento temprano en la mañana, además de darle a los dos nuevos Houndoom algunos métodos de entrenamiento para cuando llegaran al laboratorio de Oak. Les enseñó a usar Roar de manera eficiente, así como a entrenar a su Crunch y Fire Fang con un equipo especial de entrenamiento de mordiscos que obtuvo de Oak. Tenían peso y durabilidad, y emitían un sonido según el poder del ataque tipo mordedura.

El resto solo se estaba entrenando físicamente para acumular un buen sudor y hambre. Entrenarán sus ataques especiales en otro momento, ya que generalmente cambian los días en que lo hacen. Su Amaura y Haunter fueron una sorpresa para el Houndoom. Reconocieron al Pokémon más fuerte al instante. Amaura tenía este sentimiento oculto de agresividad que solo aparecía en la batalla y Haunter era solo un terror de la noche en caso de que lucharas contra él en la oscuridad.

Ash sintió que tenía suerte de que la sala en la que lucharon tuviera las luces encendidas porque en el momento en que Haunter usó Shadow Sneak desapareció y no pudo encontrarlo hasta que sintió una mano oscura sobre su hombro.

Incluso ahora su Pokémon se rió de su chillido de niña. Gracias a Arceus que Brock no estaba allí.

Continuaron entrenando así hasta que oyeron que Brock los llamaba y los ladridos impacientes del Houndour y Houndoom que estaban sentados allí. Obviamente olían la deliciosa comida que el humano preparaba y estaban ansiosos por comer, pero esperaron a los otros por orden de Brock.

Brock puede ser bastante aterrador cuando quiere, porque cuando un cachorro intentó comer, Brock arrojó un cucharón directo a su cabeza con una precisión mortal. Su rostro solo asustó al cachorro en ese momento porque Brock no aprecia los malos modales cuando cocina.

Ash asintió y llamó a su Pokémon para decirles que tomarían un descanso y tomarían el desayuno. El Pokémon lanzó gritos cansados pero ansiosos mientras corrían hacia sus respectivos platos. Incluso Talonflame, gracias al uso de algunas bayas enigma que Ash recibe de Oak todos los días con el uso de la capacidad de transferencia de elementos de su pokédex, tuvo una comida agradable y abundante. Mientras que los efectos de la baya eran desconocidos para todos, incluso el profesor, Talonflame los amaba y llenaba al Pokémon gigante muy fácilmente. Brock incluso usó algunos en la comida de Golett, quien los comió cuidadosamente y lo apreció al instante.

Ash tomó nota de que las especies reales de Pokémon parecen amar la baya durante la comida y la enviaron a Oak.

Después del desayuno, Ash decidió hablar con su Haunter sobre el aura.

"Entonces, Trickster ..." comenzó Ash mientras se sentaba en un árbol caído. Sus Pokémon ya estaban entrenando nuevamente para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad. Incluso Amaura parecía entrenar y parece que Amaura le pidió a uno de los Houndoom de Brock que lo atacara mientras usaba movimientos defensivos.

"¿ _Sí, Ash?_ " Como siempre, se convirtió en telepatía para el niño, pero no le importó. Ash estaba demasiado enfocado en el tema.

Pensando en el pasado, Ash estaba interesado en el uso del aura. "¿Qué puede hacer realmente el aura? Hasta ahora, puedo mejorar las habilidades de mi cuerpo, hablar con Pokémon y aparentemente he formado un vínculo especial contigo antes. Mencionaste que también tengo mucho aura".

Trickster asintió. " _Soy un Pokémon Fantasma. Somos considerados los muertos, lo opuesto a Aura, que es algo que todos los Pokémon contienen a medida que viven. Antes de morir en mi vida como Zoroark, Aaron me enseñó muchas cosas._

 _Aura se puede usar para, en mis palabras, ignorar la física. Aaron logró correr sobre el agua e incluso subir las montañas más empinadas._

 _Aura se puede usar para ver todo lo que está vivo. Era algo que incluso yo podía usar como Zoroark. Fue llamado 'Aura Sight'._

 _Aura fue utilizado para la batalla. Aaron podría crear esferas de aura a pesar de su menor cantidad de aura en comparación con un Pokémon e incluso podría crear construcciones temporales como Bone Rush._

 _Aura puede usarse para crear vínculos especiales como usted y yo. Nos otorgamos mutuamente parte de nuestro aura que luego crea un enlace. Gracias a ese enlace, a pesar de que ya eres capaz de escuchar a Pokémon, puedes hablar con ellos a través de la telepatía incluso cuando están lejos o dentro de una bola de pokéball. Es una habilidad táctica muy útil._

 _Para ser honesto, no conozco todos los aspectos del aura. Puede que necesites visitar a Rota en el futuro, "_ Trickster explicó una larga lista de lo que Aura puede hacer. Ash entendió lo que significaba, aunque se había ganado una gota de sudor de anime ante la idea de ignorar la física. Bueno, en opinión de Haunter.

Eso sonaba un poco demasiado como _que_ el anime sobre un chico y un zorro de nueve colas sellado dentro de él. _Oh bien._

"Entonces, ¿por qué creaste un vínculo conmigo? ¿Has dicho algo sobre posiblemente limitar las cosas?"

" _Ah, sí. Bueno, expliqué que soy lo que se puede considerar el dueño de la energía que es lo opuesto al aura. Gracias a eso, puedo limitar el uso del aura y controlarlo de alguna manera. Esto me permite limitar tu uso durante el entrenamiento o cuando inconscientemente lo pones en una parte de tu cuerpo. Has notado que a veces corres más rápido de lo que pretendías, ¿no es así porque subconscientemente agregas aura a esa parte de tu cuerpo? Es instinto. Entrenar cómo hacerlo correctamente es para lo que estoy aquí y por qué creé el vínculo. Una ventaja es que me permitió ganar aura de nuevo, lo que significa vida. Eso me permite usar algunos movimientos que un Haunter normal no podrá hacer y posiblemente pueda usar movimientos o habilidades que aprendí como Zoroark_ " _._

Ash asintió con interés y anotó todo lo que había dicho su nuevo Haunter. Definitivamente estaba interesado en el hecho de que podía entrenar su aura con las instrucciones de Haunter ya que Haunter probablemente oía hablar de métodos de entrenamiento ... si los recuerda.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Haunter pueda aprender los movimientos que aprendió en su pasado en vivo fue la parte más interesante. "¿Es por eso que puedes usar Night Daze?"

Haunter negó con la cabeza, divertido. El chico era bastante agudo. " _Sí. Cuando fallecí, todavía estaba lleno del aura de Aaron. Gracias a eso, pude volver a utilizar Night Daze, algo que ningún otro Haunter podrá aprender_ " _._

Ash asintió con una sonrisa. "Entonces ... ¿Puedes entrenarme en el uso del aura?"

Haunter le dio una sonrisa que se extendió hasta el momento. Ash se sorprendió de que no pasara por su cuerpo. " _Por supuesto, eres un usuario de aura. Empecemos reforzando tu cuerpo y haciéndote capaz de luchar junto a los Pokémon de tipo lucha_ " _._

El entrenamiento que siguió puede considerarse una experiencia peor que ser golpeado por un Machamp.

Alrededor de las 2 PM Brock le dijo a Ash que tendrían que irse si querían hacer algo de terreno. Ash estuvo de acuerdo solo después de tomar un baño en el río y cuando terminó, fue bueno que no hubiera chicas cerca.

Gracias al uso de aura, que Ash aprendió de Haunter _puede_ calentar las cosas, dejó que el agua salga de su cuerpo. Era bastante alto para su edad, a 1,64 metros. Su constitución fue la de un nadador. Compacto, ágil y listo para un movimiento flexible. Sus músculos se tensaban de vez en cuando bajo el foco de su aura, haciendo que sus brazos en algún momento sobresalieran. Para ser honesto, la única razón por la que no tiene un paquete de seis es porque, en opinión de Ash, es solo una pérdida de tiempo. Viaja por un desafío y lucha junto a su familia. No para mostrar su cuerpo.

Fue solo porque Ash entrenó tanto como se le permitió cuando era niño que tiene un cuerpo así. Él no entrena Pokémon sin entrenarse después de todo. Gary y Leaf siguieron ese principio, aunque Leaf raramente ganó mucho músculo, ella era mucho más ágil que los otros dos. Gary tenía una estructura similar a Ash.

Perfecto para la aventura. Perfecto para el combate

Su largo cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a los hombros estaba mojado, ya que estaba _justo_ encima de sus ojos granate. Era completamente diferente a la punzada que tenía en el pasado. El cabello era precisamente como lo mantenía en estos días bajo su gorra, lo más natural posible. Era mucho más favorable en comparación con su estilo de pelo pasado, que lo hacía parecer un Haunter, ahora que lo pensó divertido. Su cara aún contenía algo de grasa de bebé, pero mostraba una madurez más allá de sus años gracias a sus ojos muy expresivos. Sus mejillas no estaban marcadas y Delia a menudo mencionaba que solía tener esas lindas marcas en zigzag en sus mejillas. Suspiró mientras estiraba sus doloridos músculos gracias al entrenamiento de Trickster. Para ser honesto, fue brutal pero lo dejó satisfecho. Quizás así es como se sienten los Pokémon después del entrenamiento.

Su Amaura, Glacia, pronto se acercó a él con una camisa negra y boxers negros. Bastante básico, pero al menos lo cubría cuando aparecía en las tiendas para cambiarse de ropa.

"Gracias, Glacia", Ash le agradeció a su Pokémon fósil que simplemente mostró una amable sonrisa.

" _De nada, Ash. Me gusta dar paseos mientras mis músculos descansan después del entrenamiento. Has capturado dos Pokémon muy leales para tu madre y el profesor. Estoy bastante sorprendido. Solían ser salvajes pero en una sola noche. donde permitiste que estuvieran cerca y les dieras razones para quedarse, te cautivaron. Sé que no tienes la intención de tenerlos en tus equipos principales durante tu viaje. Vi que sus pokéballs eran diferentes ", dijo_ Amaura. hasta su entrenador.

Ash no pudo evitar reír divertido. Su piel color melocotón que dejó a la mayoría de las mujeres gritando de celos brilló a través de la luz mientras se ponía los calzoncillos.

En realidad, si él fuera menos en forma y más femenino, definitivamente sería confundido con una chica hermosa por detrás. Afortunadamente, sus músculos cambiaron la mayoría de las vistas de los hombres. No quería ser golpeado, _gracias amablemente_ .

"Sí, tienes razón. Las pelotas de lujo están destinadas a darles lujo y comodidad. Cuando descansan en su interior, se sienten mucho más diferentes en comparación contigo. Ese es el objetivo de una bola de póquer tan especial y tiene el efecto de disminuir una la ira de Pokémon hacia su nuevo entrenador. Eso, junto con mostrar mi confianza y dejarlos dormir fuera de esas pelotas de lujo ayudó mucho. Espero que les guste en el laboratorio y el restaurante. Mamá realmente necesita más protección ".

Glacia simplemente asintió antes de hablar sobre su progreso. " _Mi fosilización me ha causado muchos problemas con mis habilidades físicas. Afortunadamente, gracias a tu entrenamiento, estoy casi de vuelta en mi punto máximo. Deseo evolucionar después de llegar a esa etapa"._

"¿Hm? ¿Qué cambió, para hacerte desear la evolución, Glacia?" Ash le preguntó a su brillante Amaura con una mirada curiosa. Poniéndose la camisa negra, instantáneamente se enganchó a su musculoso cuerpo. Definitivamente demasiado pequeño para su viaje.

" _Siento que el resto me está dejando atrás. Ermitaño se está volviendo mucho más fuerte después de la evolución, como si su límite de Frogadier hubiera desaparecido. Para ser sincero, siento que soy limitado y necesito una evolución para ir más allá. Quiero ser más fuerte y estar a tu lado, mi entrenador "._

Tal razón ... Ash realmente no podía rechazar. Tampoco lo haría si fuera una mala razón, pero él le diría por qué pensaba que era tan malo si lo era.

"Ya veo ... Aunque me alegro de que desees estar a mi lado, no necesitas ser el más fuerte. Sí, deseo que seas lo más fuerte que puedas ser, pero no necesitas forzarte para evolucionar debido a eso ", Ash le dijo a su Amaura con una sonrisa amable. Alejándose del río hacia las tiendas, su Amaura simplemente caminaba a su lado. Pies descalzos tocando la hierba agradable y húmeda.

Glacia no pudo evitar disfrutar de la presencia de su entrenador. Ese aura tranquila y amable de su entrenador que la hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa. Ese aura que la hizo querer seguirlo. Eso la hizo querer convertirse en la más fuerte y estar junto a él ...

" _Todavía deseo hacerlo. Creo que necesitamos un momento especial para ello. Un Amaura que evoluciona crea una aurora que mostrará toda la región de una evolución, algo que solía considerarse pequeño en el pasado. , nos volvemos más grandes y ganamos más inteligencia en comparación con otros Pokémon "viejos". ¿Creo que los llamas Pokémon fósiles? "_

Ash simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente interesado en la historia.

" _Solíamos ser los Pokémon a los que los demás acuden en busca de sabiduría o la necesidad de resolver algo que requiere inteligencia. Mientras que nosotros somos la parte superior, Cradily y Bastiodon están justo debajo de nosotros. Reliquia no cuentan, ya que solo se encontraron en profundidades extremas del océano ... Para ser honesto, solo unos pocos Pokémon se encontraron con ellos. Creo que sobrevivieron a lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces ... "_

Ash simplemente asintió, "¿Qué pasó?"

Glacia negó con la cabeza, no queriendo recordarlo. " _No deseo hablar de esto todavía. Fue un evento que preferiría nunca recordar. Algo que hablaba de la necedad de la humanidad y del Pokémon que los siguió en el pasado_ ", habló con extremo disgusto e igual cantidad de odio.

Ash se sorprendió al ver eso, pero su mano tomó su cabeza, acariciándola suavemente. "Cálmate, Glacia. Ahora estamos a tu lado mientras viajamos por las tierras".

Amaura simplemente inclinó la cabeza de manera sumisa, dejando que Ash le acariciara la cabeza.

"Volvamos pronto. Hemos estado fuera por un tiempo y Brock quiere irse".

Glacia asintió con una sonrisa, caminando junto a _su entrenador_ otra vez.

Al llegar al campamento, vio a Brock sentado en un árbol caído, el mismo en el que se sentó antes, leyendo un libro sobre la biología de muchos tipos de Pokémon. Interesante, aunque muy aburrido si no estás enfocado en convertirte en doctor. Bueno, en el caso de Ash, es un buen entrenador. Él entrena a su Pokémon y les enseña sobre puntos débiles después de todo ... Simplemente no están listos para un combate tan preciso, a excepción de Pikachu.

"Hola Ash. Tomaste tu tiempo, viste a una chica con quien coquetear?" Brock bromeó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su compañero de viaje.

Ash solo negó con la cabeza, divertido. "Por supuesto Brock, encontraremos a una chica en un río. Si lo hiciera, creo que habrías escuchado un grito y dejado caer tu libro para echar un vistazo".

Brock solo se rió de la idea. Era cierto que él haría tal cosa ... Tal vez realmente debería disminuir su perversidad ... ¡Pero no! ¡Debe convertirse en un _súper_ pervertido! Aunque más dócil que otros. ¡Necesitas encanto después de todo!

Ash entró a su tienda de campaña para ponerse sus típicos jeans azules de viaje, un par de zapatos de viaje rojos y blancos que son perfectos para correr y su chaqueta roja y blanca. Buscó su habitual gorra roja y blanca antes de encontrarla en las fauces de su Amaura.

" _¿Creo que estabas buscando esto?_ ", Preguntó Glacia divertida.

"Gracias", Ash le agradeció a su Pokémon mientras se ponía la gorra y se ponía el collar y el cinturón. Después de colocar el cinturón, se aseguró de que todas sus bolas de acariciado y apreciado estuvieran en ellos, así como dos bolas de lujo necesarias para entrenar a los dos nuevos Houndoom antes de enviarlos.

" _De nada, Ash. ¿Puedes devolverme por hoy? He estirado las piernas lo suficiente_ " _,_ le preguntó Glacia a su entrenador, que asintió con la cabeza y la devolvió a su bola de amor donde ella puede descansar. Comprobándolos a todos, comenzó a devolver la tienda a su estado anterior.

Honestamente, la tecnología puede ser tan sorprendente. Son tan compactos como un pokéball cuando presiona el botón derecho y el peso no es un problema. Sin embargo, la tecnología utilizada para hacerlo se hace en extremo secreto, ni siquiera Ash lo sabe. Kurt también usa la tecnología sin conocer sus verdaderas funciones con sus Pokébolas especiales.

Cuando Ash terminó, vio a Talonflame, Greninja, Meowth, Pikachu y Haunter esperándolo. Riéndose, él habló, "¿Quién quiere caminar junto a mí en la Ruta 08?"

"¡ _Por supuesto que voy!_ " Pikachu saltó sobre su hombro, su lugar habitual. Le gustaba estar bajo el sol.

Meowth se encogió de hombros, sin importarle. Él puede ver el mundo exterior de todos modos. "Ya puedes devolverme. No hay mucho que ver y me estiré enoff. Siéntete libre Ash". Fue devuelto puntualmente a pedido.

Falcon pareció pensar en ello antes de asentir para regresar. La ruta 08 probablemente tendrá muchos entrenadores, no quiere que Ash atraiga la atención equivocada. " _Devuélveme, por favor. Sería demasiado problemático ver a los entrenadores obsesionándote por mí_ " _,_ dijo Falcon hablando divertido.

"No me importa para nada, Falcon. Te devolveré si me deseas, sin embargo," devolvió su segundo Pokémon y se volvió hacia su Greninja y Haunter.

" _Deseo ser devuelto, Ash. Ahora mismo mis músculos necesitan más tiempo de recuperación_ " _,_ dijo Hermit asintiendo. Ash lo devolvió con respeto mientras le devolvía su Pokémon tipo agua / oscuro.

" _Viajaré contigo a tu sombra. Para ser sincero, es divertido asustar a la gente con eso. También puedo enseñarte un poco sobre el control del aura en la carretera. Todavía sigues filtrando a pesar de estar en un vínculo conmigo. , lo cual es bastante aterrador ya que habla por la cantidad de aura que posees,_ "Trickster se rió entre dientes. La misma forma telepática de hablar llegó también a Brock, quien se animó con interés. Aura eh? Tal vez él pueda aprenderlo en el futuro para usos médicos. Ash usa algún tipo de pulso de sanación en su Pokémon a veces también. Así es como Houndour y Houndoom se recuperaron tan rápido.

" _Mantenernos fuera de nuestro pokéball. Vamos a asustar a la mayoría de nuestro paquete anterior viendo cómo nos has interesado. Sin embargo, es mejor devolver a los cachorros de Brock y a Houndoom. Pueden tener dudas_ " _,_ dijo Houndoom, más maduro. el más joven asintió con la cabeza.

Ash se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía su bolso rojo y negro. Mantuvo su chaqueta abierta para revelar su apretada camisa negra a cualquiera que la mirara debido al calor de Kanto. Que _es_ una de las regiones más calientes. Orange Islands y Hoenn también están en esa lista.

Le transmitió la noticia a Brock, quien asintió y devolvió a todos los Pokémon capturados.

Ah, y Ash le preguntó a Brock sobre el límite de captura de quien contestó con el hecho de que él era un ex Líder de Gimnasio y la liga lo aprueba sin ningún límite.

 _Él es tan malditamente afortunado._

Brock guardó su Vulpix y Tyranitar, que quería seguir caminando con ellos.

Ash no pudo evitar llamar a Brock, "¿Intentando asustar a los entrenadores más débiles?"

"Tal vez. Tyranitar quiere quedarse afuera, no lo hago regresar si él no quiere".

"¡ _Gracias Brock! Siempre amable con nosotros, es por eso que te sigo_ " _._ La alegre voz de Tyranitar llegó a los oídos de Ash, pero el mensaje fue obvio cuando Tyranitar le dio a su entrenador un fuerte abrazo. Vulpix gimoteaba de preocupación al ver a Brock gritar e intentar hablar con Tyranitar.

Realmente, qué acto de comedia. Ash y su Pokémon ganaron una gota de sudor similar a un anime.

"Vámonos," Brock finalmente gimió cuando Tyranitar tuvo suficiente y miró a la bestia que aterrorizaba a muchos con Vulpix en la cabeza.

"Bonito sombrero", bromeó Brock.

Vulpix no se divirtió y le disparó una brasa en la cara. Él la preocupó sin ninguna razón, parece.

"¡AY!"

Los dos humanos y sus Pokémon caminaban por la ruta. Para ser honesto, el Ratiated o Meowth ocasional se asustó por los dos Houndoom que seguían caminando alrededor de los humanos para protegerlos.

"Houndoom, no tienes que saber. Los entrenadores pueden pensar que eres salvaje, por favor, camina junto a nosotros", Ash trató de llamar a su Pokémon capturado recientemente. Ambos se animaron y corrieron hacia allí. Ser desafiado fue divertido y casi molesto cuando viajas, el paquete les enseñó eso.

Pikachu soltó una risita y saltó sobre la espalda de la madura, cabalgándola con cuidado. Parece que a Houndoom no le importó en lo más mínimo.

"Ash", gritó Brock mientras guardaba su libro. En ese momento estaba caminando al lado de su Tyranitar. "Me gustaría unirme a tus entrenamientos más. Me di cuenta de esto cuando la manada atacó, pero tenía muchas más posibilidades contra ellos en comparación con ti, sin embargo huí. Yo, así como mi Pokémon, necesitamos fortalecernos".

Tyranitar y Vulpix se animaron con interés. ¿Su entrenador finalmente admitió que necesitaba más entrenamiento?

"¡Claro, Brock!" Ash habló alegremente. ¡Ahora su Pokémon tenía socios de entrenamiento increíbles!

Brock sonrió levemente cuando captó los pensamientos de Ash. Es cierto que sus Pokémon eran bestias naturales, pero los de Ash eran bestias gracias al entrenamiento.

Pronto llegaron a un lugar de entrenamiento ya que aparentemente había toneladas y toneladas de entrenadores allí. La mayoría peleaban y algunos se animaban con la nueva gente que entraba, aunque asustados por el Tyranitar y el Houndoom que parecían bastante amenazantes.

Solo unos pocos se interesaron y pronto dos personas se acercaron a los dos entrenadores viajeros.

"Ustedes dos, son nuevos aquí. Deseamos una batalla", dijo el primero que aparentemente era un hombre. Este macho tenía los ojos cerrados y un pokéball levitaba sobre su hombro.

La otra compañera era una mujer que simplemente les dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y asintió. Parece que estos dos son instructores psíquicos de Kanto.

Brock miró a Ash antes de mirarlos a los dos. "¿Seguro Por qué no?"

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros. Los psíquicos son un dolor, Gary confirma esa sospecha cuando se pone a pensar en algo. _No es que él pueda quejarse ya que él es el mismo._

"¡Entonces, lucharemos! ¡Ven, Alakazam!" El primero llamó a un Alakazam que parecía _joven_ como diablos. Posiblemente evolucionó lo más pronto posible de un Kadabra.

La mujer arrojó un pokéball con una sonrisa. De ahí salió un Slowbro de aspecto duro.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces a los oponentes. Parece que el hombre era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien y la mujer silenciosa era demasiado arrogante ... ¡Psíquicos y sus malditas personalidades!

"Ah, bueno ... Adelante, Pikachu", asintió con la cabeza a su titular que saltó de su hombro. Brock simplemente se encogió de hombros y agarró un pokéball, llamando a su Golett.

Los dos psíquicos ahora miraban _hacia arriba_ en el gigante Golett. Ese Golett ya tenía el tamaño de un Golurk ... Tampoco habían visto uno antes. Esto era completamente desconocido para los videntes ... bueno, también lo era el Tyranitar y el Houndoom.

"¡¿Qué Pokémon es ese ?!" El macho chilló mientras que la hembra parecía calcularlos.

Ash simplemente inclinó la cabeza. El conocimiento común sugiere que la mayoría de los entrenadores no estudian Pokémon fuera de su región ... Qué estúpido. No es de extrañar que Kanto sea considerada la región "principiante" ya que la mayoría de los entrenadores ni siquiera conocen su región vecina o el hecho de que hay más de 700 Pokémon alrededor.

"Comienza la batalla", habló Brock con impaciencia. Él también notó la arrogancia del Psíquico. Probablemente un niño en la escuela de Sabrina.

La hembra instantáneamente hizo que el Slowbro disparara una Bomba Hidráulica en el Golett - con la intención de terminar el 'objetivo más grande' primero. El macho hizo lo mismo al ordenarle a su Alakazam que usara psíquico.

Golett simplemente se quedó quieto usando sus habilidades de fantasmas para cancelar al psíquico y tomó la bomba hidráulica de frente con un simple gruñido y retrocedió. Levantó su brazo hacia atrás antes de usar el golpe de trueno y golpear al Alakazam que claramente parecía sorprendido por la velocidad. Parece que el entrenador no le ordenó que esquivara lo más pronto posible, ya que Brock solo podía oír "¡Oh, no, Alakazam!".

Sin embargo, Ash y Pikachu parecían irritados. Pikachu tomó la delantera en esto y disparó un trueno masivo como para enseñar a la dama a no subestimar a los pequeños Pokémon nunca más y el Slowbro nunca sintió más dolor.

Los dos entrenadores ganaron y soltaron un suspiro. Pikachu regresó sobre el hombro de Ash mientras que Golett regresó a su pokéball. Una batalla tan lastimosa.

"¿Alguien mas?" Ash llamó a los entrenadores que ahora parecían interesados en golpearlos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se produjera una gran cantidad de batallas para los entrenadores.

Ahora era medianoche cuando finalmente terminaron. Ash siguió usando su bastardo Heal Pulse en el Pokémon e incluso ahora estaban cansados. Brock estaba jadeando un poco por la cantidad de órdenes que tenía que repartir, pero estaba contento por toda la experiencia.

Los dos tuvieron un par de increíbles batallas. El Onix de Brock luchó contra un Steelix por una vez y Brock aprendió algo del uso del combate en el futuro cuando ambos Pokémon chocaron sus cabezas una contra la otra. Onix perdió al final gracias a Dragonbreath, ya que todavía no era un tipo de acero, pero seguía siendo una buena lección. Su Roselia también perdió contra la reciente captura de Houndoom de una chica, probablemente afortunada de encontrar a un Houndoom perdido de su manada.

Ash luchó contra un poderoso Jolteon con su Greninja y perdió bastante mal. Esa era una potencia de fuego considerable y Ash estaba decidido a entrenar a Ermitaño a un nivel tan fuerte que nunca más volvería a perder contra un tipo eléctrico como ese. Ese Jolteon personificó la velocidad junto con algunos poderosos truenos ... Greninja peleó bien. Meowth también perdió contra un Vileplume resistente cuando el polvo del sueño entró en vigor, pero esa batalla podría haber ido en cualquier dirección.

Al final, se fueron con mucho dinero. Si bien perdieron un poco al final, luchar contra tantos entrenadores fue una buena experiencia. Aunque Ash se vio obligado a no utilizar su Talonflame y amaura como los dos son _ahora_ muy raros y ver tantos entrenadores le hizo vacilar. Brock no tenía tales escrúpulos y usó Golett para su corazón. Sus Pokémon no eran brillantes y / o se sabe que se extinguieron. La mayoría se encogió de hombros de Golett como normal para su especie.

Bueno, no puedes ocultar los destellos brillantes después de ser liberados. Ni siquiera la bola de amor de Ash. Probablemente fue parte de la tecnología molesta.

"Hombre ... Eso fue difícil. Necesitamos visitar a Nurse Joy de verdad", se quejó Ash cuando finalmente terminaron.

Brock simplemente gruñó mientras vendaba la pierna trasera de su Vulpix. Fue lastimado gracias al ataque de corte de Scyther, pero Vulpix logró ganar ese.

Ash negó con la cabeza. "Necesitamos mejorar nuestro entrenamiento. Esto se está poniendo ridículo".

Brock gruñó nuevamente mientras caminaban por la noche. Trickster se mantuvo en las sombras y los dos Houndoom simplemente lo siguieron. Pikachu estaba en el pokéball.

En realidad, los dos Houndoom también vencieron a todos sus objetivos y no fueron heridos en serio. ¿Embaucador? Trickster comenzó a batallar una vez que oscureció y dejó saber que solo gracias a su Night Daze y su expresión extremadamente enfurecida al escuchar a algunos de los entrenadores hablar acerca de obtener el Pokémon de su entrenador después de ganar.

Zoroark son ferozmente leales cuando se los posee. Trickster era el mismo, incluso como un Haunter ahora.

Parecían haber interesado a una chica que comenzó a viajar después de decidir abandonar el _Castillo de Batalla_ .

Cuando terminaron, una chica con largo cabello rubio y ojos azul cerúleo caminó hacia ellos. Llevaba un vestido rosa y blanco junto con unos zapatos rosas y blancos que parecían bastante cómodos pero majestuosos. Toda su expresión rezumaba riqueza pero sin arrogancia. Dentro de su cabello rubio había un par de cintas regaladas por _Darach_ .

Ella dijo que cuando llegaran a Saffron City y terminaran la batalla en el gimnasio ella desafiaría a Ash a una batalla y vería su progreso como entrenador y también como crecimiento. Ella había visto a su Pokémon y quedó impresionada al ver a un niño, solo dos años más joven que ella si acertaba, luchando tan bien. Incluso ella tomó un _año_ de entrenamiento para alcanzar ese nivel.

¡Este chico solo tenía tres insignias también!

Bueno, al recordar Ash, tuvo que decir que también estaba impresionado con su habilidad. Usó una Gallade para derrotar a todos sus retadores allí mientras simplemente se sentaba y bebía un poco de té.

Ash sabiamente no la desafió cuando estaba viendo la batalla. Para ser honesto, estaba sorprendido de que una chica realmente viajara.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos, Ash siguió caminando. "Estamos cerca de Saffron City, así que adelante. Quiero una cama caliente pronto".

Brock gruñó. Estaba demasiado cansado para dar una respuesta.

Llegaron al Centro de Pokémon Ciudad de Azafrán a las 4 AM y tuvieron que luchar contra otro pequeño paquete de Houndour. Afortunadamente, no había ningún Houndoom, así que Ash dejó que su Amaura se divirtiera. Un par de ataques de tipo rock y los sabuesos estaban fuera de combate.

El Houndoom todavía parecía apaciguado al ver que su antigua manada perdía tan fácilmente. Mientras que sí, vieron el entrenamiento que sucedió y se agotaron después de que terminaron el entrenamiento menor que Ash hizo, esperaban más de su antiguo grupo.

Ah, bueno, no puedo ganarlos a todos.

Cuando llegaron y dejaron que sus Pokémon fueran manejados por la sorprendida Enfermera Joy, se sentaron y bebieron un poco de agua. Tardó 10 minutos completos en ver que la Enfermera Joy regresó y entregó al Pokémon recuperado con un cumplido al no ver heridas en ellos y solo el agotamiento.

Así, se fueron a la cama y no se despertaron hasta las 12 p. M.

"¡Yaaaawn! ¡Hombre, dormí como una roca!" Ash habló alegremente mientras bajaba. Él ya se dio una ducha rápida y se puso ropa nueva que ahora estaba dentro de la lavadora. Brock estaba allí, así como Brock estaba tomando un sorbo de café mientras leía un libro que pertenecía a una enfermera Joy. Este libro habló sobre la comunicación entre el sanador y Pokémon.

Terminó sus libros _rápido_ .

"Buenos días, Ash", dijo Brock alegremente a su compañero. Era obvio que tuvo un sueño placentero y el café ayudó en ese aspecto.

Ash asintió con la cabeza, regresando los buenos días. "Entonces, hoy voy a desafiar a Sabrina. Quiero pelear con esa chica Caitlin, ¡ella fue _realmente_ fuerte!"

Brock se rió entre dientes. Ash siempre se enfocaba en Pokémon y batallas.

"Así que por ahora ... ¡Es hora de un calentamiento!" Ash corrió hacia Nurse Joy y alquiló una sala de entrenamiento especial en el Centro Pokémon y fue a entrenar. Brock se unió solo después de unos buenos 15 minutos mientras terminaba su café y su libro para comenzar el entrenamiento.

Mientras los Pokémon se entrenaban, los entrenadores tampoco estaban ociosos. Ash estaba haciendo varios entrenamientos como flexiones y control de aura mientras que Brock estaba haciendo lo mismo excepto por el aura. Trickster le explicó a Brock que desbloquearía su aura después de pasar un tiempo con Ash, ya que Ash es un guardián del aura y puede compartir la habilidad con los demás, pero solo después de un tiempo y aprender a desbloquear el aura de otro entrenador.

Se entrenaron durante unas buenas dos horas para calentarse durante el día, comieron su comida habitual que los Houndoom, Haunter y Golett seguían comiendo con avidez, viendo cómo eran nuevos en comidas tan deliciosas y descansaban en la casa de Joy.

Fue un buen día cuando dejaron el centro Pokémon. Saffron City está llena principalmente de grandes cantidades de hoteles y varios restaurantes alrededor del área para las personas que viven allí. Aquí no había naturaleza cero y Ash estaba triste porque estaba acostumbrado.

"¡Hagamos esto, Brock!" Ash habló alegremente y corrió hacia el gimnasio con la emoción de un Chimchar hiperactivo.

Brock corrió con él viendo cómo caminar podría hacerlo perder. Caitlin, quien también llegó a la ciudad de Saffron logró atrapar a los dos corriendo al gimnasio y sonrió con interés. Parece que ella llegó a tiempo.

"Me pregunto si ese niño va a ganar. Tal vez, le enseñaré más sobre las batallas. Es joven, pero muy talentoso y trabajador ... No me importaría enseñarle a ese chico, además puedo aprender algo de ello ..." Una voz suave que podía cautivar cualquier corazón podía ser escuchada por su compañero: un Gallade.

" _Por supuesto, señora. Sentí el poder de Aura dentro de ese chico, está destinado a ser un gran entrenador_ " _._

"¿Oh?" Caitlin se volvió hacia su Pokémon. "Cuéntame más sobre este 'aura' de la que hablas. Hagámoslo así, ya que entraremos a los asientos de espectadores del gimnasio de Sabrina".

" _Como quieras, milady_ " _,_ el Gallade habló con modales y una reverencia. Definitivamente la culpa de Darach es que su pequeña y preciosa Kirlia se convirtió en un caballero.

En el momento en que Ash llegó, un anciano los acompañó con una mirada severa.

"Ni siquiera pienses en desafiar el gimnasio de Sabrina y alejarte. Ve a ganar otro gimnasio en lugar de éste, definitivamente perderás a un niño. Todavía eres demasiado débil y sin ningún tipo de ventajas contra el tipo psíquico".

Ash no lo tomó bien y llamó al más joven de su Houndoom. El Houndoom salió de él con un bostezo antes de enfocarse y dejar que una mirada fulminante fuera dirigida al anciano. Definitivamente llamado a intimidar.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué Pokémon es ese?"

Ash negó con la cabeza y regresó a Houndoom sin decir una palabra. El sabueso no se quejaba cuando regresó a su bola de lujo.

"Solo déjanos pasar", comentó Brock antes de que Ash realmente se enojara. Parece que Ash puede enojarse con un anciano. Bueno, él también lo haría si su trabajo duro y Pokémon se insultaran. Tyranitar se habría divertido para asustar al hombre.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza. "Tu tumba", comentó sin preocuparse y se teletransportó lejos. Parece que su táctica de miedo no funcionó de nuevo. _¿Caramba? Quién sabe por qué?_

Ash soltó un suspiro mientras reunía sus pensamientos y el aura comenzó a envolverlo a él y a Brock. A Ash no le gustaba correr riesgos y se dirigió al área del gimnasio.

Brock simplemente lo siguió, interesado en el resplandor azul a su alrededor. ¿Entonces esto es aura? Trickster estaba enseñando a Ash bien y parece que Ash también sabía de la inestabilidad emocional de Sabrina en este momento.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio, pudieron ver a una niña de 15 años tal vez sentada en la parte superior de una silla de roble. Sobre su regazo había una niña pequeña que se reía y sostenía un pokéball en sus manos.

En lugar del anciano, el más joven habló. "¿Eres mi rival? ¡Qué interesante ... no puedo leer tus mentes! Si ganamos, ¡jugaremos contigo! ¡Si ganas, obtienes la insignia!"

La niña rió de nuevo mientras llamaba a Abra. Definitivamente no era un Abra normal, ya que Ash podía ver el poder del tipo psíquico ... Que Abra estaba cerca de la evolución.

"Hagamos esto, Ermitaño". Ash llamó a su Pokémon tipo agua / oscuro y los ojos rojos de la niña brillaron con interés.

"¿Qué Pokémon es ese?"

Ash se rió entre dientes, "Es un Greninja. Un Pokémon tipo Agua / Oscuro de Kalos".

La niña inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué es un tipo oscuro?"

"Verás en nuestra batalla, niña", Ash se burló de ella un poco.

"Grr ... ¡Abra, saca ese Pokémon!"

"¡Ermitaño, enloquece! ¡Sin Protean!"

Ermitaño entendió la razón y canceló conscientemente el uso de su habilidad oculta. El uso de Protean lo convertiría en un solo tipo y dado que los tipos oscuros no pueden verse afectados por los ataques psíquicos ...

Abra pareció teletransportarse frente a Ermitaño con un golpe de trueno cargado. Los ojos de la Greninja se abrieron de par en par antes de desaparecer y usar una cortina de humo alrededor del área.

Ahora Abra estaba en leve desventaja. No podía leer la mente del oponente ni tampoco la del entrenador, por lo que no sabía qué hacer ... en cambio, el Abra comenzó a brillar.

Creció y creció hasta convertirse en un Pokémon humanoide amarillo. Sus dos orejas grandes y puntiagudas sobresalían y tenía una estrella roja en la frente. De su recién ganado hocico brotaron dos bigotes. Su cofre era de un color marrón oscuro que casi parecía una armadura y en su estómago había tres líneas que tenían un patrón de onda. También obtuvo una cola grande y gruesa y ahora sostuvo una cuchara en su mano.

Hermit parecía haber esperado el momento en que terminó la evolución antes de aparecer con el uso de Feint Attack y estrellarse contra el Kadabra con energía de tipo oscuro. Luego desapareció dentro de la cortina de humo y la reutilizó para asegurarse de que el campo estuviera lleno.

Kadabra dejó escapar un grito de dolor que el mayor de los dos en la silla también dejó escapar ... como si estuvieran conectados.

El Kadabra comenzó a gruñir enojado y utilizó una gran cantidad de energía psíquica para destruir la cortina de humo. Lo que siguió a continuación fue una enorme cantidad de shuriken de agua que se disparó en el Kadabra.

Usando Psychic, el Kadabra comenzó a darles la vuelta y dispararles al Greninja, que comenzó a correr alrededor del campo a una velocidad que las estrellas parecían no seguir. Siguió moviéndose en maniobras complicadas. Romper, derecha, girar, zigzag. El Greninja no se detuvo en absoluto, ya que esquivó los movimientos y el psíquico extra ocasional que Kadabra trató de usar en el arranque de Kalos no funcionó en absoluto. Eso sorprendió al Kadabra al soltar un gruñido confuso antes de que Greninja se multiplicara con el uso del Equipo Doble y ahora cargara contra el Kadabra.

Al no ver otra opción, el Kadabra usó al psíquico en las estrellas de agua y comenzó a rodearse para asegurarse de cuál es el verdadero negocio. Su puño izquierdo comenzó a brillar y la electricidad lo rodeó mientras el Kadabra esperaba a que apareciera la Greninja.

Todos los clones de doble equipo de Greninja comenzaron a correr en el Kadabra con el seguimiento principal en la segunda fila. Los clones cargaron en el Kadabra con Ice Punch pero la primera fila no hizo nada. La segunda fila reveló al verdadero Greninja al Kadabra y disparó un rayo de hielo al Kadabra desde cerca para congelarlo.

Tristemente, Kadabra tuvo excelentes reflejos y se teletransportó hacia atrás. Sus largos bigotes estaban ahora completamente congelados y claramente sorprendidos. Su táctica de cebo no parecía funcionar en el Pokémon ninja.

Hermit no corrió riesgos y comenzó a usar otra cortina de humo que hizo gruñir a Kadabra y utilizó otra ola de energía psíquica. Como si olvidara por completo el movimiento anterior, el Kadabra fue nuevamente golpeado con el Ataque de Feint y esta vez se estrelló contra la mitad del campo.

Ash miró a la adolescente en la silla, notando que estaba dejando salir lágrimas por el dolor. ¿Por qué ella sintió dolor a causa del Kadabra?

Al ver la necesidad de terminarlo rápidamente, Ash decidió tomar el mando.

"Pulso oscuro." Murmuró suavemente, pero su leal Greninja lo escuchó y gruñó. Mantuvo sus dos manos palmeadas cerca y dentro de ella vino un orbe de energía oscura antes de que el Greninja lo sostuviera hacia adelante y de él salieran pulsos masivos de energía oscura.

El Kadabra gruñó e intentó usar otro ataque psíquico sobre la energía para devolverlo como con el shuriken de agua, pero al igual que antes, el Kadabra fue golpeado directamente con todo el peso del ataque. Esta vez, tanto Pokémon como una adolescente soltaron gritos de dolor.

Caitlin observó la batalla y vio a la Greninja derribar al Kadabra implacablemente. Esa es la verdadera táctica contra aquellos que fueron hechos para ataques psíquicos y los ataques físicos causaron una buena impresión en ella. Parece que Ash entrenó a su Pokémon muy bien en sus aspectos. El Greninja era muy ágil y rápido, probablemente conociendo acrobacias también.

La Gallade junto a ella brillaba con ojos azules, usando Miracle Eye para leer dónde estaba la Greninja. Era una táctica muy buena ya que el Kadabra no parecía conocer el movimiento tipo psíquico.

" _Parece que esta batalla por Milady_ " _,_ el Gallade se volvió hacia su entrenador y Caitlin dejó escapar un murmullo complacido.

"El chico es bueno y usó el Pokémon correcto. Sabrina es tonta y se perdió en su deseo de entrenar sus habilidades psíquicas. Recuerdo cuando perdí el control y mostré grandes cantidades de energía psíquica, pero esto ... Esto es simplemente una tontería. Ella la relacionó mente con Kadabra y ahora siente todo lo que Kadabra siente y usa una ilusión para mostrar su lado humano ".

" _De hecho, ¿avisaremos a la liga?_ "

"No, esperamos. Tengo curiosidad".

El niño desapareció cuando la niña gruñó y se puso de pie. La conexión se había ido y por alguna razón después de que los efectos secundarios del pulso la alcanzaron también sus habilidades psíquicas ... ¿Estaba desconectada?

De pie, tambaleante, caminó hacia su titular. Su preciosa Kadabra y se puso de rodillas para sostener al debilitado Kadabra que soltó un gruñido de dolor y jadeó un poco.

"Parece que gané, Sabrina," Ash se acercó a la chica mientras la miraba. Sus ojos brillantes que se veían como un rojo feroz y ahora un Haunter brillante saliendo de su sombra para apoyarse en su hombro parecían bastante intimidantes para la chica. Sabrina no pudo evitar estremecerse ...

Este es un niño? Eso definitivamente no es cierto. Perdió por completo sin posibilidad de ganar. ¡¿Porqué es eso?!

"Cómo…?!" se las arregló para salir mientras Ash la miraba.

Sacudiendo su cabeza extendió su mano para la insignia. "Dije que te lo diría después del partido. Los Pokémon de tipo oscuro son inmunes al tipo de psíquico. Me sorprende que no hayas oído ... lo más probable es que nunca hayas luchado contra un entrenador aquí con ese tipo de escritura. todo raro en Kanto. Puede que te encuentres más de aquí en adelante ya que hay un paquete reciente de Houndour y Houndoom en el área ".

Sabrina gruñó levemente mientras agarró una placa en su bolsillo. Ella _odiaba_ perder ... Pero ... Espere, odio?

¿Cuándo aprendió a odiar? ¿Cuándo ella incluso tenía emociones?

Sorprendida por los sentimientos que tenía, parpadeó un par de veces y al poco tiempo una mujer preocupada se transformó de su antiguo estado de muñeca. El esposo los teletransportó instantáneamente al lado de Sabrina. "¡Sabrina!"

"¿F-padre? ¿Madre? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó a los dos adultos mientras Ash los miraba con los ojos. Los ojos de su asistente de vuelo comenzaron a brillar de un rojo oscuro, como si desafiara a que se enojaran con su entrenador.

"¿Y-recuerdas? Querida, ¡te extrañamos!" Su padre abrazó con entusiasmo a su hija cuando Ash dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción.

Primero el Surge arrogante, ¿ahora esto? Los líderes del gimnasio de Kanto tienen algunos problemas serios. Lance necesita hacer su lado del trabajo de Kanto mejor ... Escuchó que Johto no tenía más quejas que Whitney llorando cuando perdió o cuando Clefairy se clasificó oficialmente como de tipo Hada en Johto.

Oh, la locura que ocurrió ese día ... Fue un mal día para ser Lance.

"Distintivo." Cenizas. Él no iba a pararse aquí y escuchar su conversación emocional. Finalmente ganó la batalla que tantos temían y _tan fácilmente_ que se enojó y decepcionó. Para ser honesto, se divirtió más luchando contra Pokémon salvajes que siguieron su instinto que ese Kadabra.

La madre de Sabrina se animó cuando rápidamente tomó una insignia y se la arrojó al niño. "Gracias, joven. Visítanos cada vez que necesites consejos sobre Pokémon de tipo psíquico. Te lo debemos tanto", le sonrió amablemente al chico que asintió. Esta vez en agradecimiento.

Al menos obtuvo algo de eso.

"Vamos, Brock, vámonos," Ash dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Estaba severamente decepcionado en el gimnasio psíquico. ¿Un líder inestable que ni siquiera podía luchar contra su propio tipo de desventaja? Eso es solo patético Lance. El hecho de que prácticamente podía _escuchar a_ los videntes de la zona hablar de ganar sin un tipo fantasma lo empeoró. Saliendo con Brock, Ash se dio vuelta y vio a Caitlin acercarse a él con una sonrisa agradable.

"Mi, mi ... Estás tan enojado. Prácticamente puedo sentirlo en el aire, ¿no fue de tu agrado cuando ganaste la batalla?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

Ash negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente. "Estaba tan decepcionado. Los líderes en Kanto están sobreestimados y los Pokémon salvajes son más difíciles a veces. Para ser sincero, podría haber perdido contra Brock y Daisy del gimnasio de la ciudad Cerulean. La oleada también fue bastante decente, pero esto ... esto es patético. Ella ni siquiera sabía de un tipo inmune a la psíquica ".

Caitlin parecía un poco disculpándose, "Es cierto. Puedo sentir tus emociones y todavía estás insatisfecho ... ¿Qué tal una batalla? Te mostraré cómo pelea un verdadero usuario de tipo psíquico". Ella sonrió placenteramente al final, sus cerúleos ojos azules brillando de emoción.

Brock se rió entre dientes junto a Ash. Parece que atrajo la atención de un entrenador fuerte. El brillo azul alrededor de Ash y Brock desapareció mientras Trickster seguía apoyado en el otro hombro de Ash para mirar al entrenador que estaba frente a él.

" _Hmm ... Eres fuerte_ " _,_ la telepatía de Trickster llegó a Caitlin y a su Gallade, que soltó un gruñido de sorpresa.

" _No eres malo tampoco, Haunter. Un tipo de fantasma que puede usar telepatía es único_ " _,_ respondió Gallade con la suya y poco después la conversación se volvió privada para los dos mientras Trickster flotaba hacia la Gallade de Caitlin.

"Bueno ... espero con ansias una batalla. ¿Lo haremos en el dojo junto a nosotros? Parece que cuenta como un gimnasio, así que podría luchar contra eso después de nuestra batalla", finalmente sonrió.

Brock permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Él también tenía curiosidad sobre el dojo. Se enteró recientemente de que se estaba convirtiendo en un gimnasio, pero aún no se lo conocía públicamente o era un secreto. Ah, bueno, otro desafío de placa para Ash ¿verdad?

Aunque parecía que Ash prefería luchar contra los 8 principales. Esos son los desafíos más difíciles después de todo.

Caitlin finalmente mostró una sonrisa desafiante. "Esperamos nuestra batalla, Ash. Te mostraré el poder de uno de los entrenadores de élite. Yo, Caitlin 'Lapis' Lazuli, ex propietario del castillo de batalla se convertirá en tu oponente. No pestañees cuando luchamos y luchamos con tu mejor esfuerzo. "

Ash sonrió. "Serás desafiado por Ash 'Red' Ketchum de Pallet Town, protegido del Profesor Oak. Entrenador inicial del año ... Sorpréndete con mi desafío, porque te concederé uno real".

Metiéndose dentro de su modo de batalla, Ash decidió sacar las armas grandes. Decidieron una batalla de dos contra dos. Caitlin usará uno de sus Pokémon recientes y uno de los más viejos para que Ash haga lo mismo.

Ahora estaban parados dentro del dojo. Estaba sorprendentemente basado en un dojo japonés que significaba tatamis en las áreas de descanso y un piso limpio de madera para los retadores y las áreas de entrenamiento. Los suelos estaban hechos de madera especial cultivada con el uso de varios Pokémon para aumentar la durabilidad. Todo el campo fue el habitual de la Liga. Ash estaba en el lado rojo, mientras que Caitlin estaba en el lado blanco.

"¡ **Challenger Ash 'Red' Ketchum luchará contra Caitlin 'Lapis' Lazuli! ¡Esta batalla será una batalla de dos en dos!** " La voz de Brock llegó a los extremos del dojo mientras todos los aprendices estaban sentados en seiza para ver la batalla.

"Voy a ir primero. Sal, mi querido Espeon," Caitlin llamó a su nuevo Pokémon; Espeon. El Pokémon tipo psíquico dejó escapar un grito de su nombre, ya que aterrizó con gracia que rara vez se ve y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con energía. Este definitivamente entrenó duro.

Ash mostró una sonrisa mientras sostenía un Pokémon que revelaría a este dojo. No es como si su Pokémon pudiera permanecer en secreto para siempre. La gente sospecha. "Glacia, muéstrales tu belleza".

Fuera de la bola de amor de Ash, que Caitlin notó que estaba hecha a medida, llegó un Pokémon que incluso la conmocionó. Un Pokémon dinosaurio azul salió de él. Tenía un cuello largo y blanco y una cola corta y rechoncha. Por encima de sus grandes ojos azul cielo había dos estructuras de velas que eran una hermosa mezcla de blanco y una lavanda clara. Su cuerpo blanco brillaba y adornando su cuerpo era un cristal azul cielo similar a sus ojos. Este cristal también comenzó a brillar cuando todo el aire comenzó a enfriarse. Ash le dijo a su Pokémon que se fuera, por lo que Glacia lo haría con amabilidad.

"Un Amaura ... qué raro, y su colorido ... uno brillante. Joven, tienes un Pokémon muy especial", comentó el líder del Gimnasio Dojo con falta de aliento. La belleza del Pokémon que sale de un Sail Fossil no se puede expresar en voz alta.

Caitlin simplemente miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la rareza, pero eso pronto cambió a un par de cerúleo agudo y calculador. "¡Espeon, comienza con psybeam!"

Ash sonrió levemente ya que no ordenó en absoluto. El Amaura soltó un grito antes de que dos Lightscreens se formaran frente a la viga y lo guiaran directamente al Espeon. La Lightscreen se reforzó para enviarla hacia atrás similar a Mirror Coat, aunque esto era más como hacer que actuaran como un espejo de un rayo de luz.

El Espeon, sin embargo, mostró movimientos gráciles una vez más cuando saltó en el aire pero Glacia no lo dejó ir tan fácilmente. Glacia abrió sus mandíbulas y disparó una ventisca concentrada hacia el tipo psíquico aerotransportado que inmediatamente lamentaba la opción de saltar al aire. Caitlin dejó escapar un grito sorprendido, "¡Psíquico, Espeon! ¡Guárdalo!"

Tristemente, Blizzard no es algo que es un rayo de hielo masivo. Es una ventisca literal del antiguo Pokémon tipo hielo y, a pesar de protegerse por un tiempo, el Pokémon de tipo psíquico fue devuelto al aire con su cuerpo aparentemente congelado. Su anterior y hermoso pelaje púrpura parecía blanco gracias al hielo frío.

Caitlin miró al Amaura que se atrevió a lastimar a su Espeon. "¡Espeon, usa Shadow Ball!" La boca del Espeon se abrió de par en par antes de que una bola sombra gigante se cargara frente a ella. Eso definitivamente fue algo de poder ...

Ash no habló sin embargo. No, dejó que Glacia se ocupase de esto aunque perdiera. Esta fue una nueva incorporación al equipo de Caitlin y Amaura fue parte de su muy rápido. Ella debería ser capaz de hacer esto, incluso si el Espeon es una potencia. Después de todo, el poder no significa nada en contra de la gran defensa de su Amaura.

Disparando el orbe gigante de energía fantasma en el Amaura, el Espeon dejó escapar un fuerte grito de desafío. El Amaura, sin embargo, se detuvo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mucho más brillantes en comparación con el anterior cuando un violeta brillante comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Mirror Coat estaba activo. Definitivamente sufrirá daños por ese poderoso movimiento, pero su increíble defensa podría manejar esto. El orbe pronto golpeó la cabeza del Pokémon y Caitlin sonrió ante el grito de dolor del Amaura.

Lo que ella no esperaba era lo que vino después.

Una bola de sombra aún más grande, el _doble de grande_ corrió hacia su Espeon gracias a la capa espejo de Amaura. ¡Ni siquiera _sabía_ que un Amaura puede aprender eso! La bola de sombra encendida golpeó al Espeon de forma continua y causó que el Pokémon cayera inconsciente al suelo, convirtiendo a Ash en el ganador de este combate.

"¡Espeon!" Caitlin rápidamente corrió hacia su miembro más nuevo del equipo, quien dejó escapar un grito débil y definitivamente fue el perdedor de este partido.

Ash llamó a Glacia y acarició su cabeza como de costumbre. Ver la lavanda clara convertida en un azul puro lo hizo sonreír. Por supuesto, su Glacia está feliz de ganar. "Felicidades por ganar una de tus primeras batallas de entrenador ... Las salvajes no las superan, ¿verdad?"

Amaura negó con la cabeza mientras estaba de pie junto a su entrenamiento, esperando las próximas acciones de Caitlin.

"Buen trabajo querido ... Por favor descansa bien", Caitlin le sonrió al Espeon y rápidamente la devolvió.

Poniéndose de pie, se volvió hacia Ash con una mirada mucho más decidida. "Te daré esta victoria ... Veamos si puedes vencer a mi próximo Pokémon", sonrió mientras llamaba a otro Pokémon tipo psíquico.

Un Gardevoir. El aspecto no le hace justicia, ya que el Pokémon hizo una reverencia a su oponente antes de volverse hacia su entrenador y asintió.

"Gardevoir es mi primer Pokémon. Es el tercer Pokémon más fuerte que tengo", Caitlin sonrió amablemente a su Pokémon y Ash comenzó a sonreír ampliamente.

"Vamos a sacar esto afuera entonces. Voy a llamar a un Pokémon demasiado grande para este gimnasio", dijo Ash. Si ella usó el poder, él también lo hará.

"Oh, ¿otro que no haya visto?" Caitlin miró con curiosidad mientras el líder del Dojo se ponía de pie con entusiasmo. Las batallas son muy interesantes y les daría a los dos la insignia de su gimnasio sin ningún problema si querían luchar contra él después.

"Sí. Él es demasiado raro en comparación con los demás así que ... Prefiero hacer esto en un área cerrada", sonrió levemente Ash cuando Brock comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Esto será _muy_ interesante.

El líder del dojo guió a los dos entrenadores combatientes a un campo abierto en el bosque. Mirando a su alrededor, Ash asintió con la cabeza. Este será un buen lugar.

"Muéstrales tu poder, Falcon". Lanzando un pokéball, una _enorme_ Llama de Talón salió de su pokéball y dejó escapar un chillido que podía escucharse durante todo el camino en la Ciudad de Azafrán. El Pokémon comenzó a volar hacia arriba mientras las llamas comenzaban a recubrir sus alas similares a las de un Moltres, como si demostraran su poder. El Talonflame era _al menos_ cuatro veces el tamaño normal de uno normal y alcanzó el tamaño del Kyogre que se vio anteriormente en la televisión.

¿No vieron la sombra de este Pokémon antes? Nunca capturaron el Talonflame en la televisión porque ver un legendario era mucho más interesante.

Gardevoir, sin embargo, luchó muchas veces con Garchomp de Cynthia y estaba acostumbrado a Pokémon extremadamente burlones. El Pokémon comenzó a brillar de un azul brillante a medida que la energía psíquica se liberaba de su propio ser.

"Gardevoir, comienza con Calm Mind. Luego pasa a Charge Beam", el Gardevoir al instante comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando las ondas de energía psíquica comenzaron a volverse más concentradas, mucho más fuertes. La energía que rodeaba al Gardevoir también se volvió más feroz y, al poco tiempo, Gardevoir tendió dos manos que sostenían un orbe eléctrico crepitante. Al salir, salió un rayo masivo de electricidad que sorprendió a Talonflame.

Sorprendido, pero no puede esquivar. Girando su cuerpo en el aire, lo esquivó pero apenas cuando vio que la electricidad era absorbida por el Gardevoir _una vez más_ aumentando sus habilidades.

Parece que este oponente se estaba volviendo cada vez más duro y más duro. Al ver la necesidad de comenzar, Talonflame comenzó a _multiplicarse_ por su agilidad y también comenzó a utilizar el viento de cola para aumentar aún más su velocidad. Velocidad contra el poder, otra configuración típica ... ¿o no?

"¡Gardevoir, onda de trueno!" Una ola de electricidad golpeó la cabeza de Talonflame mientras se convertía en la mitad de su velocidad ... pero aún más rápido que el Gardevoir en frente o en forma.

"Desbloquea Gale Wings, muéstrale tu valiente pájaro".

El Talonflame comenzó a soltar otro chillido masivo cuando las llamas se hicieron más visibles. Comenzaron a brillar con un blanco feroz cuando el Talonflame desbloqueó su habilidad oculta, como resultado, las alas de color blanco puro cayeron. Muy pronto, el Pokémon comenzó a brillar con un feroz blanco también y las llamas comenzaron a hacerse más y más grandes a medida que el ataque tipo volador aumentaba el tipo de fuego.

El Pokémon masivo volador / tipo de fuego comenzó a volar hacia el Gardevoir a una velocidad sorprendente. Caitlin, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra estos oponentes con su Gardevoir.

"¡Teletransportar! ¡Luego pasa a otro haz de carga!" Ella gritó cuando el Gardevoir se teletransportó _detrás de_ Talonflame. Muy pronto, otro orbe de electricidad estaba en sus manos y disparó al Pokémon que ahora se movía hacia arriba otra vez.

"Spin! ¡Enciende el Brave Bird y muestrales tu velocidad real!" Falcon comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose literalmente en un tornado de fuego mientras voló hacia el cielo. Se chilló una vez más haciendo entrenadores que consultaron el bosque gritar de sorpresa al ver a un Pokémon que mira _lejos_ demasiado similar a Moltres. Obviamente los atraía.

El pájaro comenzó a girar más y más rápido a medida que voló más alto y finalmente ... bajó. Como un demonio de velocidad real, voló hacia el Gardevoir con la intención de derribarlo lo antes posible.

"Gardevoir, protege", gritó Caitlin y Ash tuvo que gruñir de sorpresa. Proteger ¿eh? Veamos cómo se protege contra eso.

El tipo de fuego y fuego giratorio se encontró con la barrera verde de protección y las llamas envolvieron el escudo y Gardevoir en su interior. Sin embargo, el tipo de vuelo / fuego no se rindió, girando a la misma velocidad mientras intentaba penetrar la barrera.

Caitlin vio que el Pokémon no se detenía en lo más mínimo y tenía que preocuparse un poco. Diablos, ni siquiera Cynthia dejaría que su _Garchomp_ tomara tal movimiento. Ese movimiento puede considerarse la versión más dura del impacto de Giga, que se agrega con un elemento _y_ habilidades penetrantes. ¡Que Talonflame ni siquiera había terminado de entrenar físicamente su cuerpo y era tan fuerte!

"Gardevoir, teletransportar. ¡Terminar con truenos! ¡Poder total!"

La barrera seguía en pie cuando el Gardevoir se teletransportó antes de que comenzara a brillar con un amarillo brillante. Similar a Pikachu, una forma de vestido como la electricidad apareció en su cuerpo, ya que disparó un trueno masivo hacia la Llama de Talon. Gracias a la tranquilidad de la mente y los usos de Charge Beam, _definitivamente_ estaba encendido.

Una buena cosa de esto fue que el fuego alrededor de Falcon lo protegió ... parcialmente. ¿Lo malo? El movimiento era _ahora_ demasiado por la capacidad actual de la Talonflame. Con un solo golpe, ya que la Llama de Talón todavía estaba enfocada en la barrera y no podía alejarse tan fácilmente, fue golpeada por el trueno masivo y un chillido de dolor llegó a los oídos de todos.

Ash, al ver eso, agarró su bola de amor y devolvió a su segundo Pokémon sin ninguna duda. _No permitirá que su Pokémon se lastime más de lo necesario._

"Pierdo", admitió sin vergüenza. Ese poder era demasiado para Talonflame. Todavía tenía que entrenar durante muchos años si quería alcanzar ese Gardevoir, que probablemente también entrenará más duro.

Caitlin ahora mostró una sonrisa de aprobación. Sí, esa fue la opción que siguió un buen entrenador. "Buen trabajo, Gardevoir. No esperaba menos de ti", felicitó a su Pokémon Psíquico / Hada que simplemente hizo una reverencia a su entrenador antes de caminar hacia Gallade y pararse junto a él.

Diablos, hasta Glacia tuvo que mirar. Eso es lo que un Pokémon puede alcanzar bajo un entrenador ¿eh? Incluso los Pokémon salvajes que ella luchó en los días antiguos no podían vencer eso ... Incluso _ese evento_ no llevaba ningún Pokémon de esa cantidad de poder.

¿Esto es lo que depara el futuro? _Ella espera ansiosamente, justo al lado de Ash._

"Fue una gran batalla, Ash", la alegre voz de Caitlin llegó a su antiguo rival. Sí, su Espeon perdió contra su Amaura pero ella le mostró que la arrogancia no lo llevará lejos.

No es que fuera arrogante. Probablemente solo le estaba recordando que siempre había alguien mejor. Ella lo sabía ella misma.

"Sí, admito que sí. Tu Gardevoir es muy fuerte. Me cuesta ver cuál podría ser tu Pokémon más fuerte", Ash realmente se _estremeció_ . Ese Gardevoir estaba casi en _el_ nivel _de Dragonite de Oak_ en trueno ... aunque el dragón no se impulsó a sí mismo.

"Ah, mi más fuerte es Gothitelle. Ella fue mi primer Pokémon. Gardevoir y Gallade son mi segundo y tercero respectivamente, pero a Gallade le gusta luchar más y es más fuerte que Gardevoir", Caitlin presentó a sus tipos psíquicos que asintieron con la evaluación de su entrenador.

Ash asintió seriamente. Ella fue muy poderosa.

"Pero, voy a sanar a mi Pokémon ahora", Ash gritó su paralizada e inconsciente Garganta de Talón y extendió la mano.

Brillando de color azul brillante para asegurarse de no perder una _sola_ herida de su Pokémon, disparó ondas masivas de aura _curativa_ , su versión de Heal Pulse. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse extremadamente rápido cuando el cuerpo quemado del gigante Talonflame del trueno también comenzó a volverse normal.

Diablos, incluso la parálisis desapareció cuando Ash arrojó rápidamente una cereza berry en su pico y tragó sin dudarlo. Realmente confiar en tu entrenador hace que las cosas vayan más rápido ya que el Pokémon pronto se curó completamente, pero se agotó por completo. Al ver eso, Ash devolvió rápidamente su Llama de Talón.

Caitlin estaba _mirando_ al chico que realizaba tales hazañas. "H..how?" preguntó por primera vez mostrando dudas al hablar.

"¿Hm? ¡Oh! Puedo usar aura ... Aprendí a hacer esto cuando era pequeño", admitió Ash mientras permanecía allí de pie, como si eso no le molestara en lo más mínimo.

No fue así. Él es un monstruo de aura. Un solo Lucario puede verlo a _kilómetros de_ distancia. Aunque es una mancha roja muy, _muy_ oscura en su vista de aura.

"Aura ... otra vez. Gallade explicó que es algo que contienen todos los seres vivos. ¿Cómo es que puedes manipularlo?" Ella preguntó con una voz curiosa.

Ash se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y se quitó la gorra por un momento. Él solo lo colgó en su cinturón.

"Bueno, entrené mi aura después de conocer a este guardián del aura. Me habló del aura y su Lucario me dijo que poseía mucho aura. Me llamó el 'Elegido' o algo así y para ser sincero todavía me asusta porque Conocí a Kyogre que me llamó de la misma manera ... "

Ash se frotó el lado de su brazo, recordando cuando casi murió ...

"Así que sí, puedo controlarlo. A veces es algo natural, como cómo aprendí a sanar a alguien", Ash terminó rápidamente antes de que Kyogre pudiera formular preguntas.

Aunque sorprendida por la noticia de un _Kyogre_ , Caitlin logró mantener la calma. "Ya veo", comenzó cuando se volvió hacia su Pokémon y ambos asintieron. Podrían leer sus emociones y su potencial. Volviéndose hacia Ash, ella le ofreció una sonrisa. "Permítanme unirme a ustedes en su viaje. Deseo ver cómo lo harán. Si lo desean, incluso puedo entrenar con ustedes para prepararlos para la liga", ofreció Caitlin.

Al ver la increíble oferta, Ash casi se _teletransportó_ frente a Caitlin y le dio la mano sin dudarlo. Diablos, incluso agregó aura que forzó a Caitlin a sentir lo que contenía y decir que estaba _sorprendida de que_ llamara a Magikarp débil.

Ese niño es un _monstruo_ disfrazado. Aún así, ella lo sacudió sin ningún problema y reveló una sonrisa.

"¡Espero que!" Ash sonrió alegremente cuando Caitlin finalmente soltó una risita. Un niño tan lindo.

Claro, él era dos años más joven pero ... Ella puede llamarlo niño hasta que llegue a los 13.

El líder del dojo pronto los interrumpió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Estaba completamente de humor para una batalla, ahora mismo!

"¡Niño! ¡Desafía mi gimnasio! Te daré la insignia ya sea que ganes o pierdas. Después de ver esas dos potencias, alcanzaste la meta de mi gimnasio: ¡poder absoluto y aún formas de técnica! ¡Solo quiero luchar contra ti! "

Ah, solo para notar ... Ese líder de gimnasio puede ser considerado un Machamp en los músculos. Santo infierno que el hombre entrenó para su vida. Parecía tener alrededor de 60 años con una gran barba, y llevaba un par de gi de entrenamiento blanco con un cinturón negro con un símbolo de liga impreso en él. Su cabello gris estaba peinado hacia atrás con el uso de gel.

"S-seguro ... Déjame luchar contigo mañana, me voy a Celadon el mismo día", Ash logró llamar. Diablos, incluso Brock parpadeó al ver a Ash siendo casi arrojado por el poderoso agarre del hombre.

Ahora eso es lo que él llama ... _un hombre musculoso._


	9. Chapter 9

Después de la batalla de Caitlin y Ash, el grupo primero fue al área de curación del gimnasio. Cada gimnasio Pokémon oficial que cuenta con el apoyo de la liga tiene una de las máquinas de revitalización codiciadas por muchos. De hecho, algunos de ellos también son portátiles en caso de que un líder de gimnasio tenga que proteger una ciudad.

Los líderes de gimnasio también son conocidos como protectores de la ciudad. Esta es también la razón por la cual rara vez hay actividad criminal por parte de personas normales. Instantáneamente son atrapados por el entrenador o por el líder del gimnasio.

 _Ellos desearían que fuera el entrenador._

"Bueno, Ash, estuviste a punto de herir a mi Gardevoir. Tengo que decir que es muy impresionante ya que ha sido mi pokémon durante cuatro años", Caitlin intentó animar al chico que todavía miraba el pokéball de Falcon con preocupación.

Ash negó con la cabeza. "Entiendo eso. Es solo que dejé que se lastimara innecesariamente. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ti. Tienes ese sentimiento a tu alrededor, alguien que es más fuerte que yo. Conozco mis límites pero necesito desafiarlos. Estabas demasiado adelantado ", suspiró con desilusión, dirigido a sí mismo.

Brock se acercó a Ash y le dio una palmada en la espalda, "¡Vamos Ash! ¡Perdiste esta vez! No es común que un entrenador gane tantas batallas como tú. Siempre hay alguien o algo mejor que tú", Brock intentó animar. él algo de nuevo.

Ash sonrió un poco, "Conozco a Brock. Ojalá pudiera entrenarlos mejor en sus ataques especiales. Incluso si Oak nos dio equipos especiales y nos enseñó cosas como absorber energía de una piedra de evolución, siento que hay algo que No estoy seguro si eso hace que un pokémon de tipo fuego sea más fuerte. Puedo entender la necesidad de calentar un cuerpo interno y Falcon a menudo nos dice cómo él sigue tratando de hacerlo más caliente y más caliente por pura práctica y control pero aun así ... Si supiera cómo, no habría perdido tanto, "Ash sacudió su cabeza fuera de la negatividad.

Caitlin se animó un poco y sonrió con astucia, "¡Oh Dios, gana contra mí! ¿Estás hablando con uno de los antiguos miembros de la frontera de batalla que conoces?"

Ash, Brock y el Líder de Gimnasio que ahora se conoce como Matt parpadearon. ¿Un antiguo miembro de la frontera de batalla?

Caitlin dio una sonrisa más suave ahora, "Para ser sincero, estoy impresionado con tu progreso y es comprensible que no sepas cómo mejorar cosas como una llama interior. Sí sé sobre la comida especial que la aumenta, que yo ' Estoy seguro de que lo usas, "viendo a Ash asentir, ella continuó," también es la parte para desmontar las partes de la comida dentro de su cuerpo y hacer que entre en su núcleo de energía. Cada pokémon contiene su energía interna, ya sea que se trate de aura u otra cosa. es su cuerpo el que les permite convertir ese aura en bruto en ataque. En este caso, no estoy seguro de si es el aura que utilizas o el aura simple ".

Ash pensó en eso por un tiempo. Si es aura, entonces puede ser fortalecida por la meditación y el crecimiento físico. El envejecimiento también ayuda en este caso.

¿Pero puede un Pokémon tener el Aura que usa en su pokémon?

Trickster lentamente salió de la sombra de Ash y colocó una mano oscura sobre su hombro. Dando la vuelta, vio un Haunter morado oscuro con una lengua azul sobresaliendo. Lamiéndole la mejilla una vez y haciendo que Ash se estremeciera, notó que algo de aura desaparecía. _¿Huh?_

" _Cada pokémon contiene Aura_ " _,_ la voz de Trickster llegó a todas las mentes antes de volverse hacia Ash con los ojos verdes de disculpa. " _Lo siento por Ash. Las historias sobre la absorción de la fuerza vital de Haunter no son mentiras, lo que absorben es aura en general. en el pasado tenían tan poco y los Haunters tenían poco control de que realmente dañaban a la gente. Lo que hice fue absorber tu aura para poder hablar_ " _, al_ ver que Ash se encogía de hombros y le sonreía derretía el corazón del fantasma Pokémon inexistente pero mentalmente disponible.

" _Para ser sincero, me sorprende que esto todavía no sea de conocimiento común. ¿Pensé que entrenaste a tu pokémon con tu aura, Ash?_ " Al escuchar el tono inquisitivo de su Haunter, Ash negó con la cabeza.

"Siempre me he entrenado de maneras especiales. Utilicé tormentas eléctricas para alimentar a Pikachu, alimenté a Talonflame con varios alimentos picantes que despertaron la energía del fuego así como piedras de fuego para absorber energía, Greninja hace lo mismo con una piedra de agua y a menudo practica con Protean para cambiar su tipo a voluntad en estos días. También está el hecho de que Amaura usa sus gemas para aumentar su frialdad cada día y aumenta sus habilidades de hielo. Creo que Meowth a menudo practica sus movimientos y los entrena a su punto máximo antes de tratar de entender la energía y mejora en eso. Tú eres probablemente uno de los Pokémon más fuertes en mi equipo cuando te conviertes en un Gengar, "Ash terminó de explicar _algunas_ partes de su entrenamiento.

"No es todo lo que hago, pero esas son las cosas básicas que hago. Les hago entender su tipo, así como mejorarlo. Por ejemplo ... Falcon, mi Talonflame, puede disparar _bolas de fuego_ con Ember en lugar de pequeños orbes", Ash terminó y el grupo lo _miró_ .

Ese niño es un maestro de tareas si hace que su Pokémon mejore de esa manera.

No hay meditación? Simplemente _entiende_ su elemento? Un pokémon a menudo no entiende el elemento en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera hablemos de que un _Pikachu_ absorbe los _rayos_ naturales para fortalecerse. ¿Comprender un elemento los hace tan fuertes?

Ash se rascó la mejilla con un rubor avergonzado, "Aprendí esto de Pikachu. Su antiguo paquete de Pikachu a menudo hablaba del elemento y no del ataque. Es la razón por la que Pikachu es anormalmente fuerte para su clase. En realidad, creo que es bastante especial comparado. a otros…"

Pikachu apareció fuera del pokéball como si lo llamara y señaló sus ojos azules.

Ash miró.

"Me olvidé por completo de que tenías los ojos azules y el movimiento del huevo Surf", murmuró con voz irritada.

¿Cómo se olvidó? Eso es bastante _especial_ si tiene permiso para decirlo.

El resto solo miró a Ash con perplejidad. Su Pikachu podría usar movimientos que no debería poder hacer. De Verdad? ¿Navegar? Como un movimiento de huevo? Él realmente no es un Mew transformado?

Pikachu miró a su entrenador con una expresión inexpresiva. _"A veces, eres un idiota Ash"._

Ash rió nerviosamente mientras veía a Pikachu saltar sobre su hombro y luego moverse hacia Haunter, susurrando algunas cosas que necesitaba explicarles.

De acuerdo, el Haunter se volvió hacia los humanos con una sonrisa misteriosa que parecía estar llena de diversión.

" _Parece que Pikachu es realmente especial. Su padre es en realidad Raikou",_ comenzó Haunter mientras todos _miraban_ al Pikachu que se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

" _También está el hecho de que este Pikachu fue 'bendecido por el océano' y no solo un rayo. Es algo que no muchos ven pero a veces un Pokémon es bendecido por la naturaleza misma. Arceus creó el mundo con el uso de sus placas elementales,"_ Trickster explicado antes de mirar hacia el cielo como si tratara de buscar a Arceus, " _Gracias a sus placas, llenas de todos los elementos conocidos de cada pokémon, el mundo se conformó con el diseño que deseaba. Cada elemento en el mundo tiene su voluntad Un ejemplo sería Kyogre, la personificación del Mar. Es la verdad que Kyogre es así porque nació de la energía dentro de los mares. Lo mismo sucede con Manaphy_ " _,_ explicó tranquilamente el Haunter, sin sonreír misteriosamente y ser serio para este asunto.

" _Esta energía puede bendecir a un Pokémon. He oído hablar de un Garchomp volador, un psíquico que usa Dragonair. Hay todo tipo de pokémon a su alrededor y, por desgracia, están tan ocultos que a menudo no los encuentras. Cuando un pokémon es bendecido por un elemento, él o ella puede usar este elemento si lo desea. Naturalmente, es mucho más difícil controlar el elemento que su principal, pero una vez dominado puede aprender movimientos como Water Pulse. Pikachu es uno de estos,_ "Trickster" terminado. Él no dijo toda la historia de pokémon siendo también elegidos naturalmente para proteger el mundo.

No señor, eso es abrir otra lata de Wurmple. La gente se _arrastraría_ por el mundo para encontrar estos Pokémon y capturarlos.

Porque son mucho más fuertes que los normales de su tipo.

Pikachu también es hijo de Raikou, la bestia de Lightning.

Imagina la cantidad de maldad que atacaría al inocente Mouse pokémon que viaja con el chico. Sería usado como labrat cuando lo capturaran e intentaría averiguar qué hace que el Pikachu funcione.

" _Desearía poder confiar en algunos de ustedes con esta información, pero no veo que puedan",_ el Haunter se dirigió a algunos discípulos. Inmediatamente gritaron de miedo cuando el Haunter comenzó a brillar con un rojo feroz.

Las sombras se levantaron de la oscuridad y simplemente capturaron a los discípulos que corrieron. Hablaba lo suficiente de su habilidad para guardar secretos, harían cualquier cosa para salvar su escondite. Lo bueno es que esos son los _únicos_ discípulos y solo se puede confiar en Matt aquí.

Las sombras los absorbieron por un tiempo mientras los gritos morían, pero pronto cuerpos lo suficientemente inconscientes de los discípulos quedaron esparcidos en el piso.

" _He borrado su memoria, Ash,_ " comenzó el Haunter mientras se giraba para ver a Ash parpadeando con curiosidad.

El chico ni siquiera actuó al ver un objetivo Pokémon humano?

The Haunter intentó descubrir por qué hasta que el vínculo se relacionó con Ash desde su lado. Ash sintió la _intención_ de él cuando 'atacó' a los discípulos. El hecho de que no actuó significaba que confiaba en él. Ese es el comienzo de un buen vínculo.

Quizás él le dirá de su nacimiento como un fantasma Pokémon cuando este vínculo crezca. Siente que Ash puede ser como Aaron en el futuro. La única persona que alguna vez confió en él, la única persona que nunca lo negó. La única persona que lo hizo crecer hasta convertirse en la bestia que era hasta que encontró su final gracias a un cierto evento ...

Él aún no se arrepiente. Él no tendrá ningún arrepentimiento. Él avanzará.

Sintiendo que la conexión entre él y Ash crecía, Trickster abrió mucho los ojos antes de convertirse en una sonrisa.

 _Ash es como él. Él no tendrá ningún arrepentimiento. Él no se detendrá. Él avanzará y alcanzará su objetivo._

No podría estar más feliz con ningún otro entrenador ... Sí, podría ser como Aaron algún día.

Ash rió levemente al sentir la extraña sensación de su conexión con el Haunter. Al principio, Haunter estaba deprimido antes de decidirse y reforzó ese sentimiento con su propio deseo de seguir adelante.

Parece que fueron similares.

"Haunter no significaba ningún daño. Se sabe que un Pokémon Fantasma ve los corazones de personas como un Psíquico, pero más en el lado del Mal. Sentía que no podían guardar un secreto y tomaron medidas. Los recuerdos no son tan difíciles de quitar. ¿Supongo?" Miró a su Haunter que negó con la cabeza.

" _Es una técnica especial que muy pocos conocen de tipo Fantasma y Psíquico. Debido a que es extremadamente peligrosa, nunca enseñarán a otros sino al sucesor seleccionado a aprender la técnica. Soy el sucesor del Gengar de la Torre Pokémon porque sabe lo que soy y por qué._ "

Ash simplemente asintió antes de asentir a su Pikachu. "No importa quién eres, qué eres y qué haces ... Siempre serás mi compañero, Pikachu. No me importa si eres 'bendecido por el océano' o como se llame. Eres mi compañero, mi amigo. y mi hermano."

El Pikachu acarició su mejilla felizmente. ¡Ese es su entrenador, está bien!

Caitlin, Brock y Matt simplemente sacudieron la cabeza con ligera diversión. Parece que todavía es un niño y no sabía el peligro de que un pokémon _sepa_ tal cosa.

Pero si es Ash y ese Haunter, entonces lo entenderán.

"No te preocupes, Haunter", Matt habló mientras golpeaba con su puño su pecho cincelado, "guardaré tu secreto. Juro esto sobre mi corazón y mi alma".

Caitlin sonrió levemente, "Prometo nunca decirle a nadie tampoco. Nunca escucharán nada de mi lado".

Brock se rió entre dientes. "Viajo con Ash y aprendí muchas cosas. Esta es solo una de las que incluiré en la parte de 'conocimiento prohibido'. ¿No es así, Elegido?" Brock "guiñó un ojo" a Ash.

Ash solo negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no entiendo por qué soy el Elegido. Puedo ser corrompido por cualquiera o liderado por alguien. No soy más que un ser humano, siempre cambiante y siempre avanzo. Soy un niño". Hablaba en madurez más allá de sus años cuando Caitlin comenzó a reír.

"Saber que eres parte del trabajo. Chosen One, ¿eh? ¡Te acompañaré de verdad! Estoy interesado en lo que puedo encontrar", soltó una risita.

Su Gallade y Gardevoir simplemente se quedaron detrás de ella. Sin embargo, sus ojos rojos miraron fijamente a Ash y tampoco se inmutó.

 _Miró hacia abajo un Dragonite, un Dragonite gigante, un Tentacruel gigante y sobre todo un maldito Kyogre y Ho-oh. Él puede mirar fijamente a un par de Pokémon._

"¿Entonces entiendo que ya estás listo para tu batalla?" Matt preguntó cuando la máquina finalmente 'conectó' para mostrar que todos los pokémon se habían recuperado de su estado de agotamiento.

Ash asintió con una sonrisa mientras unía la bola de amor a los imanes de su cinturón. Suavemente agarró las dos bolas extra de lujo y llamó a su Houndoom.

"Ustedes dos pueden ver esta batalla. Los tipos de combate pokémon son a menudo similares a los humanos. Como usted cuidará el lugar de mi madre y el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, necesitará algo de conocimiento".

Ambos Houndoom asintieron mientras caminaban junto a Ash. Trickster y Pikachu simplemente se quedaron cerca de él también y Matt comenzó a reír.

"Muchacho, ¿sabes lo raro que son tus pokémon? Houndoom no puede ser domesticado fácilmente a menos que nazcan de un huevo contigo como figura parental. De hecho, escuchan", Matt negó con la cabeza.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces. Parece que _algunos_ líderes saben de su pokémon.

¿Quizás fue porque Sabrina estaba controlada por sus propios poderes que ella no recordaba o ignoraba el hecho?

Ah, bueno, él ya recibió la insignia. Fue una decepción, pero no volverá a hacer un gimnasio hasta que pueda hacerlo con un equipo real en el futuro.

Encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta, ya que realmente no le importaba, solo acarició a los dos Houndoom que cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del toque de su entrenador. Ash sonrió un poco mientras guiaba un aura menor a sus manos y acariciaba un poco más para calentar el toque. A los tipos de fuego les gustaba el calor.

Ambas colas de Houndoom comenzaron a revolotear de alegría al sentir el calor del aura de su entrenador. Bueno, ellos serán su Pokémon oficial sin importar dónde se quedarán.

Ash se rió levemente. Sus ojos rojos son afectuosos como pueden con su color granate. "Simplemente son pokémon. Soy entrenador. Un entrenador no toma el camino fácil y les dije mi razonamiento para capturarlos. No solo capturo, capturo con motivos o respeto. Si un Pokémon desea unirse a mí , Capturaré a ese Pokémon sin una sola queja. Si un Pokémon no desea desafiarlo, estos dos eran parte de un grupo que nos atacó, pero los vencimos a todos y capturamos algunos. Brock tiene qué ... 8 Pokémon de su ¿Lo necesita para proteger su antiguo gimnasio? Lo hago para la protección de mi madre y para ayudar al profesor Oak. ¿Verdad, Houndoom? Él les preguntó a los dos.

Ambos Houndoom asintieron con la cabeza mientras sus ojos rojos miraban a Matt, que ahora parecía estupefacto.

Tal manera de cuidar de Pokémon ... Él no solo los capturó, sino que les dijo la razón y el Pokémon estuvo de acuerdo. Los Pokémon tienen testamentos y parece que se concentra en eso.

Un entrenador que escucha a su pokémon.

Un concepto tan simple que rara vez se sigue. Sí, los entrenadores escuchan a sus pokémon pero no siguen sus deseos ya que todos viajan por la cima. Le dicen a sus Pokémon sus objetivos egoístas, su razón completa para capturarlos. Ash, en cambio, les dice que si aceptan, que definitivamente es el caso aquí, los mantendrá.

"Sí, como probablemente piensen ... si rechazaran por completo la idea, no los habría guardado y los habría liberado. No hago capturas forzadas. Son parte de un paquete después de todo ... Bueno, ese paquete era lo suficientemente grande. luchó como qué ... 80 de ellos, Brock? " Se volvió hacia su amigo, quien asintió.

"Tyranitar y Golett estaban bastante enojados al final del desafío. Los primeros cincuenta estaban bien, pero los últimos 30 Houndour fueron un dolor", explicó.

Ambos Houndoom simplemente negaron con la cabeza mientras seguían a su entrenador que ahora caminaba hacia el campo de batalla.

"¡Vamos! ¡Quiero esa batalla!" Ash dijo con una sonrisa. La conversación anterior se olvidó por completo cuando entró en su "modo batalla".

Matt se rió de buena gana. Sí, este chico fue especial. Hablaba en serio acerca de dejar ir a su Pokémon si lo deseaba. Ahora que es un niño a seguir. Esperará la liga de este año ... Este chico lo logrará.

"Muy bien, joven. Déjame mostrarte el poder crudo de un tipo de lucha". Se rió de buena gana cuando el anciano comenzó a caminar hacia su puesto. ¡Es hora de mostrar a la generación más joven el poder de los viejos!

"¡Ven, Conkeldurr!" Llamó a un pokémon completamente nuevo en la región de Kanto. Este viejo sabía lo que hacía ...

"Conkeldurr ¿eh? Si no estoy equivocado, ese es un Pokémon Unova ... sí, esto servirá. Vamos, Trickster. Parece que necesitamos recordarles que el poder no lo es todo", sonrió Ash ligeramente. Luchó contra Trickster antes y con las pequeñas rondas de práctica que tuvo, tuvo una idea general de lo que Haunter puede hacer.

"¡ _Con placer!_ " Como una risa embrujada, las sombras llegaron al centro del campo y Trickster apareció con su lengua azul.

"¡ _Tráelo, joven!_ " El viejo Conkeldurr rugió y golpeó con sus enormes y masivas manos en el suelo antes de que el _concreto_ fuera creado por su energía. Ahora había dos pilares de concreto macizo frente al Conkeldurr.

"Santo ... Qué, pensé ...". Ash parpadeó un par de veces con asombro. Un tipo de pelea puede _hacer eso?_

El Conkeldurr comenzó a lanzar los pilares de hormigón, usándolos como un ataque de Lanzamiento de Roca. Era obvio que con la forma en que Conkeldurr puede arrojarlos, fueron ataques basados en rocas y capaces de golpear a un Haunter.

Sin embargo, Ash no estaba preocupado.

"Jugar, Trickster. Enloquece", sonrió Ash ligeramente. Si hay algo que aprendió, es dejar que el Haunter se vuelva loco con sus trucos.

El Haunter comenzó a reír mientras una segunda habilidad se desbloqueaba. Gracias al aura que absorbió de Ash todo el tiempo recientemente, desbloqueó la capacidad de ilusión del pasado. El Haunter comenzó a crecer y crecer al mirar a la figura más pequeña del Conkeldurr.

"¡Detecta, previsión!" Ambas órdenes se sucedieron una a la otra cuando el Conkeldurr comenzó a usarlas sin problemas. Definitivamente el primer pokémon del viejo ... es bueno que el viejo Pokémon también pierda algo de fuerza en comparación con aquellos en su mejor momento. Tipos de lucha en particular.

El masivo Haunter, en opinión de Conkeldurr, seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de ser capaz de verse adecuadamente. El resplandor rojo no encogió al Haunter en lo más mínimo y Ash mostró una débil sonrisa.

"Enséñales tu juego, Trickster. Deja que el ilusionista haga lo suyo", con ese orden, la risa encantada llegó a todos los rincones del gimnasio y algunos comenzaron a parecer incómodos. Esa es una habilidad espeluznante.

Las ilusiones de innumerable aumento de Haunter sucedieron. Usar solo Illusion puede cambiar la figura y el físico de Haunter en un pokémon diferente, por lo que en este momento comenzó a elevarse detrás de la ilusión del Haunter masivo como su especie anterior.

Mientras que sí, él ya no era el tipeo exacto, Haunter puede tomar la forma de un Zoroark temporalmente con sus habilidades. Al igual que sus hijos, él es capaz de ilusiones _físicas_ .

Esto era algo que Ash había admirado en el futuro, viendo una pelea de Zoroark contra los tres legendarios Pokémon conocidos como Suicune, Raikou y Entei transformándose en ellos respectivamente.

Si bien no es perfecto y las ilusiones no pueden usar los movimientos reales, sí hacen daño de tipo oscuro si el intento está ahí. Otros pensarán que es real, pero para un Zoroark esto es todo una habilidad.

Una habilidad muy _dominada_ .

Al ver la oportunidad, una figura saltó detrás del masivo Haunter y rugió. Ahora de vuelta en su cuerpo original, Trickster estaba listo para la batalla. Bueno, el cuerpo original hasta que fue golpeado. Ilusión tenía esa parte problemática en la que necesitaba volver a hacerlo cada vez que lo golpeaban ...

Ser capaz de ser golpeado por movimientos tipo pelea limitó sus acciones, pero eso no molestó al Zoroark temporal. Escuchó las órdenes de Ash cuando su figura comenzó a brillar.

Brillantes, ojos verdes miraban al Conkeldurr que miraba con asombro. Diablos, incluso Brock era así. No sabía que Ash realmente entrenó a su Haunter para _esto_ .

Técnicamente no lo hizo. Fue solo gracias a su aura que Haunter estaba desbloqueando su antigua habilidad ... y aún no estaba en su apogeo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que todos los perseguidores estaban desapareciendo y que solo había un solo Zoroark a la vista.

Sin embargo, Conkeldurr no se quedaría quieto. Creando un orbe masivo de concreto, lo arrojó directamente al recién transformado Zoroark.

Lamentablemente, este Zoroark era muy capaz cuando vivía. Trickster comenzó a correr y con eso, significaba _correr_ como una mancha borrosa de negro y rojo que se veía para esquivar el orbe masivo que se lanzaba sobre él.

El Haunter transformado rugió cuando un orbe de energía fantasmal rodeó sus nuevas garras y disparó directamente al Conkeldurr que se coló por él sin ningún problema. Al ver eso, el Zoroark ganó un brillo en sus ojos.

Ahora disparando varias Shadow Balls, corría alrededor de la Conkeldurr, esquivando el concreto que seguía siendo arrojado.

Ningún entrenador habló. Era una batalla entre Pokémon ahora. Demonios, todos parecían impresionados, incluso Ash. Él sabía de la habilidad de desbloqueo como su Haunter le dijo hace un tiempo, pero ver esto es tan impresionante ...

Si ese Zoroark estuviera vivo, sería un _monstruo_ que no se limitaría a usar su capacidad para transformarse temporalmente en su forma principal ...

Parece que Conkeldurr estaba recuperando lentamente algunas pequeñas heridas cuando el Zoroark finalmente se acercó y una de las garras comenzó a brillar.

"¿Hm? Improvisar, lo veo ..." Ash se rió entre dientes al sentir la emoción del Haunter. Pura lujuria por la batalla que se perdió como Zoroark. Esto fue completamente hecho por instinto, pero su Haunter usó Night Slash como Zoroark. Posiblemente aún más fuerte porque originalmente era un pokémon de tipo fantasma.

Conkeldurr dejó escapar un grito de dolor antes de usar el volumen y aumentar su fuerza y defensa. Luego, lanzó un enorme pilar directamente hacia el Zoroark que estaba demasiado cerca.

Al ser golpeado hacia atrás, el Zoroark se convirtió en un Haunter que ahora contenía una Energy Ball.

"¡ _Prepárate, joven! ¡Aquí viene el gran hombre!"_ El Conkeldurr rugió y arrojó un orbe de concreto hecho con energía de tipo Rock, arrojándolo directamente al Haunter.

Al no ver ninguna posibilidad de esquivar eso, hizo lo que mejor hace un fantasma pokémon.

Fundiéndose en el suelo, desapareció en la oscuridad y cuando el orbe bloqueó la visión del Haunter, dos manos agarraron las patas del Conkeldurr antes de lanzarlo directamente al aire.

Cargando con dos orbes brillantes de energía fantasmal, el Haunter lanzó dos orbes de rayos confusos para meterse con la mente del Conkeldurr tal como estaba en el aire. El primer orbe fue bloqueado gracias a romperlo con uno de sus pilares estándar, pero eso hizo que su cuerpo girara en el aire y fuera golpeado por el segundo.

Viendo la oportunidad, Haunter usó Curse. Literalmente, un alfiler golpeó al Haunter que lo hizo soltar un débil grito de dolor ya que le dolió, pero el enorme alfiler también golpeó al Conkeldurr que definitivamente perderá este partido cuando esté confundido.

Matt vio esto y suspiró con desilusión. Esta batalla fue obviamente la victoria del oponente Haunter. Incluso si Conkeldurr logró salir de la confusión, el daño causado por la maldición fue usado por un tipo Fantasma.

Incluso si fuera capaz de luchar otra vez, Haunter fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo y no olvidó el hecho de que puede atravesar paredes y esconderse debajo del suelo en la oscuridad. Algo que los tipos Fantasmas domesticados parecen olvidar o los entrenadores no les gusta porque es injusto.

"Regresa, Conkeldurr! Tu Haunter ha ganado esta ronda, pero ... ¿cuál fue esa habilidad?" Él preguntó con curiosidad. Sabía de Zoroark, por supuesto, y el hecho de Haunter transformado en uno dice mucho.

Ash rió nerviosamente cuando el Haunter se arrastró de regreso al lado de su entrenador. "Bien hecho Trickster ... ¿puedo decírselo?" Pidió la confirmación de su Haunter.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, " _No me importa si le cuentas a alguien. No es realmente algo que deba ser secreto",_ el Haunter estuvo de acuerdo con Ash.

Al ver que estaba permitido, se volvió hacia el Líder de Gimnasio del Dojo en Saffron City.

"Este Haunter era anteriormente Zoroark. Gracias a Aura, la energía de todos los seres vivos y al ser influenciado por él, recordaba su vida pasada cuando 'renacía' o algo así. No sé la historia exacta, pero Trickster solía ser un Zoroark y ha demostrado que gracias al aura puede aprender algunas de sus habilidades pasadas. Es realmente interesante, así que escribo lo que sucede ".

El Haunter asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al oponente. Sus ojos verdes, que nunca cambiaron cuando se convirtió en un Zoroark, demostraron la verdad de las palabras de su entrenador.

Matt comenzó a reírse. "¡Interesante! ¿Quizás tengas otro Pokémon para luchar? Tengo otro tipo de pelea que me encantaría ir. Dos contra dos, ¿cierto?" Él bromeó con una sonrisa.

Ash sonrió levemente. "¡No me importaría seis contra seis para esto! Es realmente increíble ver a tu Pokémon. ¡Todos son muy fuertes!"

El viejo se rió, "Sí, ese es el verdadero joven! Han estado conmigo durante muchos años. ¡Sal, Hitmonlee! Serás el final para el niño, ¡demuéstrales tu poder de patear!"

"¡Vamos, Ermitaño!" Ash gritó su Greninja que al instante se agachó para el combate. Parece que sabía que el oponente como Ermitaño también fue por la velocidad.

"Hey Ash, ¿conoces la habilidad de Hitmonlee?" Matt preguntó solo para estar seguro.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces ... Habilidades de un Hitmonlee. "Imprudente y Limber, ¿verdad?" Él pensó en eso. Fueron esos dos los que Oak mencionó pero ¿este pokémon tiene una tercera habilidad? La mayoría de la gente ignora el hecho de que Pokémon tiene esa habilidad oculta.

"De hecho. Sin embargo, la tercera habilidad de Hitmonlee, Unburden, es lo que lo convierte en una bestia".

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran al ver una Joya de Pelea en las manos de Hitmonlee.

"¡Oh, sí, HERMIT! ¡FUMADORES!" Los ojos del Greninja se ensancharon ante el sonido de su entrenador en pánico y se movieron lo más rápido posible.

 **KRK ... .Ching.**

 **¡AUGE!**

La gema combativa de Hitmonlee se rompió cuando la habilidad se activó junto con sus habilidades de combate. Duplicando su propia velocidad y aumentando su propio ataque, la Greninja fue golpeada directamente contra una pared y quedó inconsciente antes de saber lo que sucedió. Los ojos de Ash se agrandaron cuando vio el piso _hecho para contener a las bestias de enorme peso que_ se _rompían a_ través de su fuerza para empujar.

Al instante, Ash corrió hacia su Greninja y comenzó a usar su versión de aura de Heal Pulse para sanar las heridas del Greninja. Esto era algo serio, nunca había visto esa velocidad antes.

El anciano, Matt, se rió a carcajadas divertido. Nunca envejece ver al entrenador entrar en pánico al ver la velocidad de Hitmonlee. Esas gemas de combate eran difíciles, ¡pero él necesitaba humillar a los desafiantes eventualmente! Para ser honesto, Ash mereció la insignia en el momento en que su Conkeldurr fue derrotado, pero solo para humillarlo, Hitmonlee fue enviado.

Desde ese día, Hermit estaba interesado en luchar contra movimientos de tipo. Desde ese día, Hermit comenzó su propio deseo de hacerse más fuerte. Conviértete en el más fuerte Greninja que hay.

Desde ese día Ash nunca subestimó a un oponente nuevamente y decidió regresar a sus estudios. Un entrenador nunca deja de aprender en su camino para convertirse en un maestro. Esta lección vino directamente de Matt Hitmonlee. Si él conociera esas habilidades, no se pondría lo suficientemente engreído como para desafiar al gimnasio y usar un Pokémon con una desventaja de tipo desde el principio contra un pokémon como ese.

Después de que Ash terminó de sanar a su Greninja, se disculpó rápidamente, "Lo siento Ermitaño ... Debería haber sabido acerca de esa habilidad como entrenador ..."

El Greninja negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a su entrenador afectuosamente. Ash siempre fue así, cuidándose de su Pokémon. Cuando era un Frogadier, fue buscado por su rareza y colección. Él no sería atendido.

Ash fue todo lo contrario.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo, el iniciador de agua de Kalos se levantó en silencio y, a pesar de estar casi agotado por el daño que recibió, juntó las palmas e hizo una reverencia con respecto al Hitmonlee. Ash lo notó e hizo lo mismo con Matt. Esta fue una lección, no había otra manera ... Parece que Ermita consiguió una sobre él.

 _Ellos necesitaban hacerse más fuertes. Mucho más fuerte._

Matt comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Este chico fue interesante! Tanto él como su Pokémon muestran respeto por su oponente en lugar de llorar por haber sido vencidos. Mientras que el Greninja tomó la iniciativa, Ash lo siguió después de tomarse un segundo para reconocer el motivo.

Sí, ¡este chico y su Pokémon llegarán lejos!

"Ven aquí, muchacho. Déjame darte la insignia de este Dojo, la Insignia del Rompedor", le tendió la mano.

La placa se parecía a la de la estructura de hormigón de los pilares habituales de Conkeldurr. En esa estructura había tres huellas: A Punch, a Kick y a Headbutt. Los tres movimientos parecían pertenecer a la familia Hitmon. El pilar en sí era de un gris oscuro, pero las patadas eran de color castaño rojizo, las líneas alrededor de las patadas y de oro para que los ataques fueran más notorios.

Ash asintió con respeto. Él no juzgaría en contra del juicio del hombre. Si esta fue su recompensa por luchar hoy, él lo aceptará.

Mirando a su Greninja, pudo escuchar al Pokémon gruñir un poco antes de volverse hacia Ash con una ardiente pasión en sus ojos. El ermitaño nunca volverá a ser el mismo.

Ash finalmente sonrió levemente, "Señor, ¿es posible que tenga algunos métodos para enseñar tipos de lucha? Creo que el Ermitaño aquí definitivamente estaría interesado en aprender movimientos tipo pelea. Aunque la mayoría de los Greninja no los aprenden porque prefieren ataques furtivos, creo que usar los ataques tipo pelea harán que Hermit sea mucho más fuerte en el futuro ".

Matt miró al niño por un momento antes de reírse de nuevo. ¡No se había divertido tanto desde que conoció a sus viejos amigos Wattson y Wake! Este chico siguió creciendo en su lista de entrenadores respetados.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Has aprendido mi lección, creo?" Él se veía serio. Los afilados ojos grises del anciano mirando directamente a los ojos de Ash como si juzgara su destino.

Ash cerró los ojos antes de asentir, "Me volví demasiado complaciente. Sí, perdí algunas partidas pero estaban cerca. Me enseñaste a ser humilde con esto, a no subestimar otra vez. Pensé que tenía una oportunidad, pero me enseñaron eso. Nunca debería subestimar. Tu Hitmonlee era mucho más fuerte que el Conkeldurr e incluso eso solo se ganó porque Trickster usó una forma única de luchar a pesar de ir a la batalla más adelante. La sorpresa ayudó en gran medida, supongo ".

Matt lo pensó antes de asentir. "Eso es correcto, joven. Has aprendido lo que deseo enseñar a muchos que me desafían. Algunos simplemente se van después de su segunda oportunidad, sintiendo que no necesitan esta insignia para continuar y desafiar a 'más débil', yo uso ese término vagamente ya que cada uno de nuestros gimnasios tiene un Pokémon más fuerte que el que enfrentan los desafíos, es por eso que eres el primero desde que este gimnasio comenzó a ganar esta insignia. Espero que crezcas de este punto en un joven muchacho "El anciano se rió amablemente.

Ash sonrió levemente. Eso fue como escuchar la alocución de Oak de 'Siempre hay alguien mejor'. De alguna manera extrañaba la figura de su abuelo ahora.

"Por supuesto, señor. Cuando vea el Campeonato de la Liga este año, sorpréndase. Le mostraré que sus lecciones nos hicieron evolucionar hacia una persona más fuerte. Todos lo entienden, ¿verdad?" Miró su collar que comenzó a brillar junto a las bolas de amor. Haunter los había estado conectando a través de la telepatía para que pudieran escucharlo, no es de extrañar que sintiera algo de agotamiento.

Fuera de sus pokéballs llegaron Falcon, Meowth y Glacia. Los tres asintieron mientras Pikachu también saltaba y Greninja y Haunter estaban parados junto a ellos.

Diablos, incluso los dos Houndoom se mantuvieron en plena atención de esta lección. Los ocho Pokémon se pararon frente a su entrenador, mirando al chico, no, el _hombre_ que los hará crecer.

Los ojos rojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar como si hubiera llegado a un entendimiento, una experiencia de humildad. Su aura se sintió mucho más tranquila y perdió su arrogancia infantil.

"Nos entrenaremos hasta el suelo y no solo un poco, sino profundo. No nos daremos por vencidos y cuando terminemos el desafío de la insignia, le mostraremos a Matt quién es fuerte. ¿Verdad chicos?"

Aunque el Houndoom no lo desafiará ya que tendrán deberes de guardia, todos rugieron y vitorearon.

Para ser honesto, asombró a Matt, Caitlin y Brock. Todos los pokémon de Ash eran especiales en cierto modo. Todos ellos eran diferentes de los demás.

Pero ahora Matt abrió la caja de Pandora y desató un niño sobre el mundo que se convertiría en el temor de muchas organizaciones malvadas.

 _Le enseñó al Elegido una lección que nunca olvidará. Una lección que se transmitirá en la historia, donde Matt impresionó a Ash. Una lección, que Ash escribirá al final de su vida en una historia. Su vida como el Elegido._

Después de tomar un descanso y algunos calentamientos menores con el entrenamiento de Ash contra algunos aprendices, estaban listos para partir nuevamente.

Ash recibió una gran cantidad de pergaminos con katas dentro de ella. Katas para practicar movimientos para luchar contra humanos y pokémon por igual.

¡Incluso recibió métodos de entrenamiento especiales para que su Pokémon aprenda correctamente los movimientos de combate! Con mucho gusto le mostrará a Matt lo que puede hacer.

Desde que se marcharon, tanto Brock como Caitlin permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban junto a Ash. Diablos, nadie se quejó en lo más mínimo de que Caitlin lo siguiera. Viajaron como si se hubiera hecho durante años.

Junto a Ash caminaron Pikachu y Meowth, ambos con pesas especialmente hechas para entrenar los músculos de un Pokémon. Todos los pokémon de Ash recibieron nuevos pesos para entrenar todos y cada uno de los músculos para aprender nuevos movimientos o fortalecer los viejos.

Estos pesos definitivamente eran diferentes de los de Oak. Mientras que Oak's estaba destinado a seguir el menú de entrenamiento físico de Ash, Gary y Leaf, que Ash actualizó y envió por correo a sus amigos y docentes, estos fueron hechos por aquellos que eran maestros del entrenamiento físico. Diablos, incluso Ash usó algo en sus piernas y brazos mientras los movía mecánicamente de vez en cuando.

Su ritmo fue más lento que antes, pero mucho más claro.

Ash finalmente salió de sus pensamientos mientras guardaba su pokédex. Había estado actualizando su trabajo con el nuevo hallazgo, así como las lecciones, y se lo envió por correo a sus compañeros de estudio del profesor Oak, y recibió un correo de Oak bastante rápido. Fue muy divertido ver el correo de Oak tan rápido que eso significaba que tenía mucho tiempo libre ... Se preguntó por qué. Pensando en el correo, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Su maestro siempre lo cuidó.

 _ **"¡Hola Ash!**_

 _ **¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escuché algo de ti! Aunque sé que tiene el Xtransceiver y tiene la capacidad de llamarnos en cualquier momento, ¡nos gustaría saber más de usted! ¡Deberías haber visto a Delia cuando te vimos en las noticias, además de ese Kyogre! Oh chico, ¡estaba sudando y temiendo por mi vida por un tiempo!**_

 _ **Es bueno saber que todavía te concentras en mejorar tu conocimiento de Pokémon y su crecimiento. Parece que has conocido a uno de mis viejos amigos, Matthew Pierceson. ¡Él solía ser un miembro de élite de cuatro años en mi época y déjame decirte que fue duro! Usó el tipo de lucha pokémon como el mejor. Pensar que luchaste y de hecho recibiste la insignia de su Dojo ... ¡De hecho, eres mi querido alumno!**_

 _ **Gracias por actualizar su menú de entrenamiento. Al ver esto, comencé a escribir órdenes para mejorar nuestro equipo de entrenamiento en el laboratorio para que Pokémon continúe fortaleciéndose.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¿qué es esto que escuché sobre un Haunter con una habilidad especial? No solo eso, ¿pero tienes un Meowth parlante y un Amaura brillante? ¿Sabes que nos asustas vivir así, verdad? Cuando llegues a Pallet Town, espero que nos muestres a todos, jovencito. Especialmente Leaf. Recientemente ha desarrollado su Nidorina en un Nidoqueen y déjame decirte que cuando un chico intentó golpearla ... Oh chico.**_

 _ **Te enviaré un correo sobre el progreso de todos. Si bien ahora posee cinco insignias, Gary tiene seis de los cuales dos son de gimnasios menores que se encuentran en ciudades secundarias. Leaf ha capturado al menos 24 pokémon, todos los cuales son extremadamente raros. Creo que conoces a algunos de ellos, pero déjame contarte su equipo actual. Les enviaré la misma información por correo electrónico. ¡No te preocupes, no se compartirá ninguna información de batalla!**_

 _ **El equipo actual de Gary es: Umbreon, Blastoise, Fearow, Scizor, un enorme Arcanine y un Nidoking. ¡Los seis son potencias por derecho propio, y está creciendo muy bien!**_

 _ **El equipo actual de Leaf es: Nidoqueen, Venusaur, Clefable, que son extremadamente raros, Lapras, que no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó a encontrar uno, un Pidgeot que usa para volar alrededor del área y ningún sexto Pokémon. Las otras que ha capturado son a menudo brillantes o raras en Kanto y déjame decirte que incluso espero que capture un Mew algún día si esto sigue así. Su Quagsire ahora nos ayuda con rowdy pokémon también. Parece que al pokémon no le gustaba luchar tanto como ayudar a la gente.**_

 _ **Ahora, no te olvides de contactarnos Ash. ¡Nos gusta saber más de ti!**_

 _ **Con el orgullo de un abuelo,**_

 _ **Profesor Samuel Oak de Pallet Town "**_

Ash negará que derrame lágrimas después de leer el correo de Oak. Se esperaba algo de nostalgia como entrenador joven.

Escuchar que Gary ya tenía una insignia más que él y más cerca de la liga solo lo entusiasmó más. En silencio prometió entrenar aún más duro después de haber oído hablar del equipo de Gary. Esta liga será dura ... ¡Pero él no es Ash 'Red' Ketchum por nada!

Han estado caminando durante unos días, tomándolo más lento que antes. Ash a menudo suelta a cada uno de los Pokémon que tiene con él.

Todavía se mantuvo en silencio con Oak sobre el Houndoom. Le gustaba sorprender al anciano con la protección extra. Esperaba que al profesor Oak no le importara que se hubiera tomado la libertad de brindarle ayuda y protección extra.

Hasta el momento, su pokémon ha estado trabajando hasta el suelo. Brock y Caitlin fueron sus compañeros de entrenamiento y para ser honesto, su Pokémon estaba contento con su ritmo actual.

La ceniza ahora no se puede comparar con la ceniza de hace una semana. Su determinación llegó a su Pokémon y ahora todos ellos entrenaron como máquinas bien engrasadas.

Brock incluso decidió entrenar su cuerpo junto a Ash. Caitlin a menudo los llamaba musclehead, pero al menos lo era con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Hablando de Caitlin ... Sí, se convirtió en parte de su pequeño grupo. Siendo un ex miembro de Battle Frontier en Johto, ella tiene mucha experiencia en batallas y entrena a Ash de vez en cuando cuando intenta algo nuevo. Caitlin también comenzó a enseñarle modales y cómo manejar a las niñas, porque honestamente ... ¡Ash no tenía idea de nada!

¡Él entró a su tienda para hacer una pregunta cuando ella estaba cambiando!

A Ash todavía le dolía la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ese evento. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un paraguas podría golpear tan fuerte ... Fue golpeado tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía recordar haberla visto medio desnuda.

Brock a menudo también felicitaba a Caitlin. Al ver su forma de entrenar a su pokémon, Brock se inspiró para dejar que sus Pokémon hicieran lo mismo y gracias al entrenamiento de meditación adicional y al "aprendizaje del elemento" al que Ash también agregó, sus cuerpos se volvieron más duros y más en forma.

Diablos, si Onix fuera un Steelix ahora ni siquiera sería herido por un lanzallamas de un Charizard.

Teóricamente hablando, eso es. No ha evolucionado y no ha aprendido sobre su elemento de acero fuera de Iron Head, Iron Tail y Iron Defense.

Ah sí, esto fue algo que Ash también compartió con los demás. Su Enciclopedia Pokémon. Para mejorarse a sí mismo, necesita oponentes más duros y ahora comparte métodos para entrenar sus nuevos movimientos pokémon, así como los nutrientes necesarios para una tasa de crecimiento perfecta.

La habilidad profesional de Brock como criador aumentó como un loco. Diablos, incluso Caitlin quedó impresionada con el trabajo y comentó sobre el entrenamiento especial.

Ella todavía estaba impresionada con el entrenamiento elemental que hacen y cómo lo hacen.

¿Un Charizard necesita escupir una brasa gigante y convertirla en una bola de fuego? ¿Aumenta el calor, el volumen y la potencia del impacto de un movimiento de fuego básico y generalmente considerado débil? Es una revolución que muchos elogiarían.

Ash los hizo jurar que no les contarían a los demás. Este entrenamiento fue especial para él y seleccionó algunos por ahora. Publicará la enciclopedia cuando llegue a Johto para que al menos haya experimentado el mundo como entrenador durante un año.

Sí, Ash también decidió algo nuevo. A él ya no le importaba perder. Él ahora buscaba desafíos. Para hacerlo, necesita viajar por el mundo y ¿qué mejor que desafiar a todas las regiones, sus gimnasios y ligas?

Le da un desafío y un objetivo para cada región, así como conocer a nuevos pokémon para unirse a su equipo. Por supuesto, su equipo de Kanto aumentará todos sus entrenamientos para limitar la tortura, similar a cómo Dragonite entrenó a Pikachu con ataques eléctricos y esquivar.

Hmm ... pensando en su equipo de Kanto, tiene que tener máquinas tragamonedas para cada región. Tal vez pedir ayuda a Oak. No tomará más de 12 Pokémon, ese es su límite absoluto, así que tenía que cambiar de Pokémon de vez en cuando.

Es una pena…

Sacando su cabeza de esos pensamientos, Ash siguió caminando. Junto a él estaban Caitlin y Brock. Todos los chicos usaban su equipo de entrenamiento ya que era un día caluroso y Caitlin usó un paraguas para evitar que los rayos del sol la alcanzaran.

Todos a su alrededor eran pokémon. Desde el Onix de Brock hasta el Espeon de Caitlin, todos llevaban un equipo de entrenamiento especial que Oak transfirió a Ash para probarlo. Fue un día caluroso, pero eso significaba que también era un entrenamiento de resistencia para aquellos que se cansan fácilmente.

Los que están en frente fueron considerados los monstruos. La mayoría de ellos eran los Pokémon de Caitlin, pero con ellos estaban Pikachu, Hermit, Tyranitar de Brock y Golett. Haunter no pudo entrenar físicamente hasta su evolución ya que su forma aún no era 'física' sino 'fantasmal'. Es solo después de la evolución en un Gengar que obtiene un cuerpo de ectoplasma adecuado que funciona como un ser vivo. Eso no cambió el hecho de que caminó con el grupo como Zoroark para entrenar su capacidad de ilusión a su apogeo nuevamente.

Detrás de ellos estaban los entrenadores, el resto del equipo de Ash y su Talonflame en el aire. El equipo de Brock estaba atrasado, pero eso era comprensible ya que el Pokémon tipo roca ganó _masivamente_ que el límite de pesos _locos_ . Eso fue porque Ash le dijo a Brock que debía tensar sus músculos tanto como fuera posible y aumentar su resistencia antes de que finalmente evolucionen ... lo que sucederá en Celadon City.

Durante esos días, nada de emoción sucedió. Simplemente caminan, descansan, comen, entrenan y duermen. Celadon estaba un rato lejos de ellos.

Hoy, sin embargo, fue diferente. Fue durante el entrenamiento de hoy que saldrían los pesos y practicarán con su fuerza recién adquirida. Los Pokémon evolucionan continuamente, al igual que los humanos y necesitan adaptarse.

Para ser honesto, Brock estaba asustado como el infierno después de ver a su Tyranitar romper una roca masiva con un ... Bueno maldición. Mega Punch. Parece que él y Golett se llevan muy bien.

El resto también lo hizo bien. Todos los pokémon parecían listos para al menos ganar su séptima insignia y su entrenamiento continuará todos los días.

Bueno, el pokémon de Ash se ve así.

Caitlin siguió yendo más y más en la carretera como entrenadora de élite. Su equipo ya estaba adelantado, pero gracias al nuevo equipo de entrenamiento, su Gallade puede considerarse la segunda venida de Machamp de Bruno en el futuro cercano.

El equipo de Brock estaba formado principalmente por potencias, a excepción de Vulpix y Roselia, que se entrenaron el _doble_ que los demás para no decepcionar a su entrenador.

Brock a menudo los abraza con afecto, diciéndoles lo valiosos que son. Parece que han llegado al corazón del criador.

Diablos, todos sus pokémon se han acercado a ellos. Después de la batalla del gimnasio, tanto Brock como Caitlin comenzaron a escuchar más al pokémon y ese respeto ahora también fue devuelto. Parece que también aprendieron algo de la batalla de Ash.

Hoy, sin embargo, verán a Ash enojado. Una ceniza que normalmente no aparece a menos que hagas algo extremadamente tonto. Como apuñalar a una chica o robarle su gorra.

Ash y su Grupo estaban descansando por un tiempo. Se quedó en la parte de atrás, un rato lejos del grupo mientras los otros estaban hablando alegremente el uno con el otro. En este momento, Ash estaba meditando solo.

"Hombre ... ¡Mankey!" Un Mono pokémon chilló cuando saltó sobre Ash y agarró su gorra.

El gorro que recibió de su _madre_ .

La gorra que fue completamente _hecha a mano por su madre._

Ahora, Ash puede estar tranquilo. Ash puede ser el tipo más amable que verás en la tierra. Ash (en el futuro) puede ser el mejor amante también.

Pero no tocas el duro trabajo de su madre que se hizo mientras lidiaba con el trabajo estresante en el restaurante.

El Mankey probablemente nunca lo vio venir, pero Ash corrió hacia él a una velocidad que excedía con creces a la de un humano y lanzó un aura con un puño mejorado. Podía oír que su propio brazo se agrietaba levemente, pero un pulso de curación y estaba claramente curado. Al ver que el Mankey soltó su gorra, rápidamente lo agarró y se lo puso.

"No tocas las cosas de los demás, especialmente cuando se lo tienen querido. Recuerda eso, Mankey", advirtió Ash al tipo de lucha que ahora se puso de pie y vio rojo.

Comenzó a chillar en voz alta, Ash podía ver que estaba llamando a todo su grupo para luchar contra ellos. Rodeándolos poco después estaban alrededor de 40 Mankey y cerca de 4 Primeape. Probablemente todos los líderes de alrededor de 10 Mankey.

Al ver eso, los ojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar.

 _Toman la gorra casera de su madre y deciden que después de llevarla a su propio grupo, les diga que los mate porque se la llevaron._

Parece que estos Pokémon eran peligrosos. Es hora de otra convocatoria de liga ... Después de que termine esta batalla.

Ash gruñó mientras llamaba por su Talonflame. El equipo de entrenamiento que anteriormente estaba en sus alas y garras para el peso y la fuerza de agarre desapareció con el uso de su itemdex, una característica especial de la Pokédex que Oak cargó después de enviar el equipo de entrenamiento.

Ash lo llamó el Santo Grial de todos los entrenadores. Podría almacenar su equipo de entrenamiento pesado.

Falcon se dio cuenta de la falta de peso y dejo el grupo de forma espontánea a alta velocidad, despegando hacia la ubicación de su entrenador y se estrelló contra unos Mankey que se acercaban demasiado a su gusto.

"Falcon. Intentan dañar fatalmente a los humanos por recuperar los objetos robados por los de su propio grupo. Vuélvete loco y llama a los demás. Tú eras el único que podía verme desde el cielo después de todo", bromeó Ash mientras se movió hacia un lado para esquivar a un Mankey que intentó atacarlo con Karate y rápidamente usó la variante humana de un Mega Kick para enviarlo volando.

No pesaban mucho para su cuerpo fortalecido.

Al ver a uno de su tipo volando fuera del círculo, el Mankey comenzó a chillar pidiendo sangre y animando al Primeape para que se hiciera cargo del niño. Bueno, hasta que Falcon tomó medidas.

El poderoso Talonflame dejó escapar un _chillido_ con el mensaje "¡ _Por aquí! ¡Peligroso!_ " A todos sus pokémon. Donde su Pokémon vendría, el resto seguiría ... y rápidamente agarró a Ash y comenzó a usar lanzallamas para sacar a todos los Mankey más débiles del cielo.

Los Pokémon de Ash eran como cohetes que despegaban, dirigiéndose hacia el grito de su compañero de equipo y posiblemente entrenador en peligro.

Cerca de 20 Mankey se habían ido cuando el resto del grupo llegó allí y cuando el Primeape y Mankey pensaron en escapar al ver la desesperanza de la situación, estaban completamente equivocados.

Atacaron a alguien muy importante para un cierto grupo de pokémon. Su destino fue sellado.

Pikachu disparó instantáneamente una Descarga a todos los pokémon a su alrededor, casi derribando a los demás, pero todos los tipos de combate fueron atacados directamente y enviados al suelo con parálisis. El resto fue fácil de elegir.

El ermitaño disparó cantidades masivas de agua Shuriken en todos los tipos de lucha y usó un Karate Chop, que fue el movimiento básico que aprendió recientemente, en un Mankey que logró levantarse.

Meowth comenzó a gruñir y usó Thunderbolt para dañar a todos desde la distancia. Podía usar Swift, pero temía que los ataques pudieran afectar a sus compañeros de equipo, ya que era un ataque muy extendido que buscaba objetivos. Water Shuriken trabajó con la precisión de Ermitaño y no fue un problema en esta situación.

Haunter comenzó a utilizar Night Daze, volando a todos los pokémon hacia el centro y asegurándose de que estuvieran todos juntos. Sin rezagados.

Glacia pronto siguió con Blizzard ya que los dos Houndoom usaron Flamethrower para hacer una mezcla de Hot 'n Cold para herirlos aún más hasta que todos los Pokémon estuvieron fuera de combate.

Sí, seis Pokémon pueden eliminar una horda de pokémon sin ningún problema. El único problema sería el líder de todos ellos.

Un Primeape masivo que definitivamente tomó la torta con fuerza. Ash no estaba preocupado sin embargo.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Sácalo! Apuesto a que dominas Spark ... ¡ahora agrega velocidad y aún más de tu electricidad! ¡Muestra a Primeape lo que significa atacar a nuestros amigos!"

Pikachu asintió con un grito de ira cuando la electricidad comenzó a brotar de sus bolsas. Muy pronto, se convirtió en una capa de relámpago que creció ... y creció ... y creció ... Hasta que Pikachu se movió en un borrón.

" _Pika ... ¡Pika ... Pikaaa!_ " Ash casi podía entender que estaba muy enojado y estaba hablando algunas palabras que muy probablemente pokémon encontró ofensivas ya que el Primeape se enojó aún más.

Bueno, hasta que el Primeape sintió el poder de su iniciador. Espera, él usaba sus pesas ...

Al ver al Primeape ir directo al grupo de Mankey y otro Primeape, Ash ganó una gran gota de sudor. Los pesos pueden ser armas ¿eh? Él ya no estaba enojado ahora ... Eso fue simplemente doloroso.

"Buen trabajo. Pensaron que podrían robarme la tapa ... Eso es como robar la salsa de tomate de Pikachu", murmuró Ash cuando pensamientos más oscuros entraron en su mente.

El habitual cuerpo azul oscuro de Greninja, mucho más oscuro que otros de su especie, palideció levemente ante la idea. Solo quería un poco de ketchup para probarlo ... No sabía que era algo que Pikachu adoraba absolutamente.

Ese fue un día aterrador. Nadie se metió con el ketchup de Pikachu. Realmente entendieron por qué Ash hizo eso ahora sin embargo.

Ash suspiró y llamó a Lance nuevamente para llamar a la liga para que se hiciera cargo del Primeape.

Después de contactar a Lance, como siempre, todos los Mankey y Primeape fueron recogidos por el Personal de la Liga. Mirándolo con una cara tranquila y concentrada, Ash simplemente se quedó quieto mientras detrás de él su Pokémon estaba entrenando nuevamente.

En serio, ¿por qué eran tan ofensivos para los humanos? No había ninguna razón en absoluto. Deben haber venido de las zonas salvajes que contienen pokémon altamente peligroso.

Incluso si él capturara a uno de ellos, les costará trabajo entrenar porque, después de estar enojados y gruñones las 24 horas, son muy orgullosos.

Para ser honesto, hizo un favor a muchos, muchos entrenadores.

Suspirando en voz alta, encendió su Xtransceiver para contactar a Lance nuevamente y decirle el progreso.

" _¡Hola Ash! ¿Está nuestro personal de la liga allí?_ " Lance comenzó al instante con el negocio. Ash solo sonrió levemente al ver al campeón tan alegre.

"Sí. Están todos aquí y capturaron el Mankey y sus evoluciones". Ash confirmó con un asentimiento.

"¡ _Buenas noticias! Ah, dicho sea de paso, mi Dragonite recientemente ha dejado un huevo y parece que fueron a Leaf y se lo dieron para que lo criara. ¡Definitivamente tendrá uno fuerte allí!_ " Lance habló alegremente. Estaba feliz de que su Dragonite se lo diera a Leaf. Se lo merecía si quería alcanzar a los otros dos.

Ash comenzó a reír un poco. "Bien! Espero una batalla con ella en el futuro. Para ser sincero, Lance, si miras la Liga en el futuro, será mejor que tomes palomitas de maíz porque te espera un espectáculo".

Ash sonrió levemente al ver a Lance parpadear un par de veces. " _¿Oh? ¿Desde cuándo estabas tan seguro?_ "

"He ganado la quinta medalla hasta el momento, contra Matt Pierceson".

No es ningún día que haces que Lance te mire con la mandíbula abierta. Fue así durante unos segundos, haciendo que Ash creyera que su Xtransceiver dejó de funcionar, pero vio a Ash sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión e incredulidad.

" _Solo tú, Ash. Solo tú. Bueno, Gary y Leaf probablemente también puedan hacerlo ..._ "

Ash se rió un poco. "Es bueno saber que admites que son increíbles también. Son mis compañeros estudiantes, así que no debes subestimarlos".

La mayoría hubiera matado a Ash por sonar tan arrogante con el campeón de Kanto y Johto, pero Lance solo se rió divertido.

"¡ _Claro, Ash! ¿Ya capturaste tu sexto Pokémon?_ ", Preguntó Lance con curiosidad. Para ser honesto, todos los Pokémon capturados por esos tres son especiales a su manera. Son bestias por derecho propio o especiales.

"Sí. He capturado a un Haunter que recuerda su vida pasada como Zoroark ... que se entrenó con Sir Aaron", Lance tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de asentir lentamente. De acuerdo ... Su pequeño amigo capturó un Pokémon que solía pertenecer a una figura legendaria, sin preocupaciones. "Gracias al aura, él era capaz de usar Night Daze. Permanecer conmigo y formar un vínculo lo hizo capaz de desbloquear su habilidad pasada, Illusion. Parece que los tipos fantasmas ganan algunas de sus habilidades pasadas cuando absorben aura, que se considera vida energía en su forma más pura. Al menos, eso es lo que he logrado con mi pequeña investigación. Agatha debe estar interesada ".

Lance asintió después de un rato. Sus ojos se volvieron serios. " _Le avisaré. Si obtienes tu octava insignia, contáctanos nuevamente y quédate en el laboratorio de Oak. Agatha probablemente quiera ver tu Haunter o tal vez Gengar_ " _._

Asintiendo de acuerdo, se volvió hacia Caitlin y Brock solo para ver que comenzaban a cocinar.

"Te contactaré en el futuro si algo sucede, Lance. Es hora de cenar", Ash le dijo al campeón que se rió entre dientes.

" _Bien. Diles que dije hola. Oh, si llegas al laboratorio de Oak, tendremos una pequeña batalla también, ya que personalmente traeré a Agatha allí. Entonces podemos ver al Gengar en combate_ " _,_ Lance dio un guiño antes terminando la llamada.

Ash sonrió ampliamente en sus pensamientos. ¡Una batalla contra un campeón, podría perder, pero definitivamente será una experiencia de aprendizaje!

Solo esperaba que no fuera en contra de su principal Dragonite ... Esa es una bestia que se puede comparar con Oak's Dragonite. Esos pueden luchar contra algunos legendarios de frente. Bueno, legendarios menores ... Todavía no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra un Kyogre por uno.

Él lo esperará ansioso. Pero por ahora ... ¡Es _hora de comer!_

Tomó otra semana antes de llegar a Celadon y ahora Brock estaba molestando a Ash por la evolución de su Pokémon.

Sí, es hora de burlarse de su pokémon con Brock para que finalmente puedan evolucionar. Sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de diversión al ver a un Brock que actúa como un niño con cafeína, caminó hacia el Centro Pokémon con los demás a remolque.

Su Pokémon para hoy estaba agotado, incluso Pikachu gracias a una sesión de combate masiva. Incluso Caitlin estaba cansada ya que era Brock y Ash contra ella.

Todavía perdieron contra su Gallade, pero al menos lograron vencer a su Gardevoir. Incluso si se necesitara un Tyranitar, un Golett real de especies, un Talonflame de especies reales y un Pikachu de Ash para hacerlo.

"Sí, Brock, los desarrollaremos. Déjalos sanar un poco antes de que lo hagamos, ¿de acuerdo? Están cansados de entrenar".

Brock se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza de una manera avergonzada.

Caitlin negó con la cabeza con cariño. Han pasado dos semanas desde que ella se unió a ellos y sigue siendo la misma vieja historia entre los dos. Si Ash no está emocionado, Brock sí. Si ambos no lo son, ella es.

Bueno, eso explicaba su cuarto Pokémon: un Metang.

Estaban viajando al lado de una cueva cuando escucharon peleas y vieron un Metang peleando contra algunos cazadores furtivos que muy probablemente trataron de llevarlo a algún lugar antes de que escapara. Al ver ese estado, los tres niños lucharon contra los cazadores furtivos con su Pokémon y los sacaron.

Honestamente, un cazador furtivo con un Tyranitar y un Weavile ... ¿A dónde iba a ir este mundo si tuvieran acceso a tal pokémon? Sus pokémon fueron llevados a centros de rehabilitación y los cazadores furtivos fueron enviados a la cárcel de la liga donde solo pueden _soñar con_ volver a ver la luz del sol.

La caza furtiva Pokémon se castiga con cadenas perpetuas. Es ese extremo en Kanto y Johto. Fue el resultado de ver a algunos cazadores furtivos intentar apoderarse de un Dratini en la Zona de Safari pero terminaron matándolo.

Sin embargo, este no era el que tenía la X debajo de su cuerno pero era diferente. También fue lo que hizo que Dratini se convirtiera en Dragonair y se aseguró de que los cazadores furtivos nunca más pudieran tener un pokéball o arma de nuevo. Por no hablar de caminar.

Tratar con un Dragonair enojado no es algo que cualquier persona quiera. Dragonites aún menos.

Cuando terminaron de golpear a los cazadores furtivos, el Metang se acercó a Caitlin con respeto al verla usar un pokémon de tipo psíquico tan fuerte y le pidió unirse a su equipo. Ash se complació en traducir para ella y Caitlin y Metang fueron instantáneamente amigas mientras se abrazaban.

Diablos, Caitlin se sintió como si hubiera sido bendecida por Arceus al conocer a un pseudo-legendario de su tipo y la oportunidad de entrenar a uno.

Después de que la enfermera Joy terminara de sanar a su pokémon, Ash y Brock caminaron hacia el área de comercio. Mirando su Cherish Ball, Ash frunció el ceño al pensarlo antes de asentir. Parecía una buena idea.

Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a llenar Cherish Ball y, a su vez, Trickster con aura hasta que alcanzó una cantidad bastante alta antes del intercambio. Esto hará que el aura básica aumente mucho más ... posiblemente lo fortalezca como Gengar.

Escuchó una voz de aprobación en su mente de su Haunter. Parece que el fantasma pokémon estuvo completamente de acuerdo con la idea.

Colocando la bola en el interior de la máquina de comercio, comenzaron con un intercambio de Golem y Gengar.

Ambos colocaron las bolas dentro de la máquina comercial y comenzaron el intercambio. Al caminar hacia la parte delantera de la máquina, pudieron ver pasar a sus pokémon en una versión negra de su entrada pokédex.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, agarraron al pokémon. Ash llamó a Graveler que comenzó a brillar, mientras Brock gritaba Haunter que comenzaba a brillar.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a agrandarse. Graveler se volvió más redondo y parecía similar a una roca con brazos y piernas, así como una cabeza en frente de ella.

Sin embargo, Haunter cambió más.

En lugar de un Gengar brillante normal, había un Gengar negro en el límite con iris verde venenoso y hendiduras rojo oscuro en lugar de solo un par de hendiduras como sus ojos. El color rojo habitual alrededor de la ranura era de un rojo oscuro y las puntas de las partes puntiagudas de Gengar parecían haber adquirido un tono rojo oscuro. Sus pies y manos, en una forma más fácil de explicarlo, también tenían algunas marcas rojas brillantes. Los colores son similares a los del pelo rojo de Zoroark.

" _Jejeje ... ¡ahora me siento mucho mejor! ¡Puedo sentir que mi energía oscura se hizo mucho más fuerte!_ " La voz exultante de Trickster llegó a todos, incluso a los entrenadores del centro _Pokémon que no eran_ el trío, y les hizo mirar el especial Gengar en estado de shock. El grupo lo ignoró sin embargo.

Brock asintió con la cabeza. "Regrese para poder cambiar el Pokémon y obtener Steelix", Brock estaba ansioso por ver que su titular _finalmente_ alcanzara su evolución.

El Gengar asintió seriamente. Mientras Trickster estaba muy contento con su evolución, podía esperar gritando de felicidad para ayudar a Brock.

¡No pudo evolucionar sin su ayuda después de todo!

Ash sonrió y acarició al Golem en su cabeza antes de devolverlo. No sintió miedo a pesar de haber sido atacado por uno en el pasado. Probablemente porque él conocía a este Golem demasiado bien.

El Golem solo sonrió apreciativamente y sus ojos rojos mostraron aprecio por ser admirados por Ash. Volvió a la Pokéball sin una sola queja y fue rápidamente cambiado a Brock. También intercambiaron rápidamente a Onix y lo devolvieron después de darle una capa de metal para que Brock lo llamara afuera. Ahorró algo de tiempo para hacer un cambio rápido.

Cuando los niños salieron con Caitlin y se quedaron dentro para tomar un té, a ella no le importaba ver una evolución otra vez. Llamaron al Onix y observaron con asombro cómo el titular de Brock finalmente estaba evolucionando.

La serpiente de piedra comenzó a expandirse y crecer a partir de su tamaño anterior. Como Onix ahora estaba en posición vertical en lugar de estar medio en el suelo, tenían que mirar fijamente al creciente Onix, que se estaba convirtiendo gradualmente en un Steelix. Las barras de metal de Steelix salieron de la figura habitual, ya que ganó algo de ancho y definitivamente peso, pero quedaron muy impresionados por la vista.

La figura rocosa habitual se convirtió en un metal pulido, de color plateado. El Steelix mostró ojos rojos antes de rugir en el mundo para anunciar su evolución. Incluso sacudió al Centro Pokémon ya que el Pokémon comprobaba felizmente si su cuerpo funcionaba correctamente.

"¡Felicidades, Steelix!" Ash gritó e hizo que el Pokémon Serpiente de Hierro mirara hacia abajo antes de bajar a su tamaño y Brock instantáneamente se apresuró a abrazar la cabeza del Steelix.

"Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente evolucionaras. Finalmente conseguiste a tu compañero de deseos ... ¿Cómo se siente?" Brock habló, casi en lágrimas al ver que su motor de arranque finalmente alcanzaba uno de sus sueños.

El Steelix comenzó a hablar y Ash tradujo instantáneamente para Brock.

" _Me siento muy bien, Brock. Gracias por evolucionarme finalmente ... Me gustó ser un Onix, pero amo mi nueva forma. ¡No puedo esperar para luchar contra Tyranitar ahora! ¡Ja, definitivamente se sorprenderá!"_ El Steelix dio su versión de una risa y Ash comenzó a reírse.

"Parece que vas a ver una batalla de bestias, Brock. Dime cuando Tyranitar y Steelix pelearán", Ash dijo que tenía sentido.

Brock solo dejó escapar un suspiro ante su O ... La rivalidad de Steelix con Tyranitar. Sabía que Tyranitar se jactaba de ser el más fuerte, pero con Steelix y Golett posiblemente evolucionando en el futuro, no estaba muy seguro.

Steelix es enorme y su peso se puede usar muy bien en combate. Tyranitar es una potencia, simple y llana. Es un pseudo-legendario después de todo ... Golett, después de evolucionar, podría conocer a Steelix en altura y tener un poder enorme también.

Va a ser un dolor de cabeza para evitar cualquier daño masivo en la naturaleza con esos tres.

"Ya veo ... buscaremos un lugar donde ustedes dos puedan pelear para su satisfacción después. Por ahora, es hora de ganar la sexta insignia de Ash", se rió entre dientes viendo al Steelix parpadear antes de mirar a su alrededor. Asintió con la cabeza poco después y se volvió hacia Ash.

"¡ _Buena suerte, Ash!_ ", Aplaudió a Ash, quien solo sonrió y le agradeció agradecido mientras veía regresar al enorme Pokémon Serpiente de Hierro.

"Bueno, entonces ... Por ahora, es hora de descansar. Voy a desafiar el gimnasio a fin de mes ... Necesito más entrenamiento si quiero ganar contra ella. De todos modos, me quedan un par de meses", Ash se encogió de hombros una manera impotente.

Brock rió disimuladamente. Sí, Erika también podría huir de Ash si pelearan ... Ahh bueno, será divertido verla siendo golpeada así. Especialmente porque es solo el 10 del mes ... 20 buenos días para entrenar.

Espera ... ¿Pensó en una chica sin ninguna fantasía pervertida?

Brock cayó de rodillas mientras gritaba a los cielos.

 **"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 _Brock estaba perdiendo parte de su naturaleza pervertida ... ¡Su objetivo de ser un súper pervertido se alejaba cada vez más de él!_


	10. Chapter 10

Ash y sus amigos ahora se están quedando en Celadon. Cuando llegaron, Brock había decidido que quería evolucionar su Graveler y Onix, por lo que Ash ayudó. Ahora, ambos entrenadores tienen nuevos Pokémon evolucionados.

Sin embargo, Ash agregó algo a su investigación. Gracias a su aura, su Gengar parecía completamente diferente de uno normal en color. Sí, Gengar era originalmente brillante, pero en este momento cambió por completo a un tipo completamente diferente.

Las marcas rojas estaban en sus brazos y piernas, similar a la del Gigante Gengar. Parecían 'llamas' de energía, por así decirlo.

También está el hecho de que este Gengar es casi negro como la brea en lugar de violeta oscuro.

Al escribir sobre cuáles son los efectos, también notó un cambio de tipo.

¡Su Gengar se convirtió en un tipo Fantasma / Oscuro! ¡Casi sin debilidades! Bueno, es posible que eso se deba a que él era un antiguo tipo oscuro. Eso significaría que puede haber Pokémon tipo Fantasma / Fuego si está hecho o posiblemente un Fantasma / Dragón. ¿Quién sabía de ese tipo de tipeo?

Naturalmente, solo unos pocos pueden usar el aura, por lo que pueden considerarse extremadamente raros si su teoría fuera cierta. También está el hecho que rodea el 'nacimiento' de Gengar como tipo Fantasma. ¿Qué lo hizo recordar su vida pasada y sus experiencias? ¿Hubo circunstancias al fallecer?

Trickster le dijo al grupo que contará su historia una vez que se sienta cómodo. Ash escribió la necesidad de esto porque no quería cometer errores con su investigación.

Aparte de eso, Ash aprendió que al otorgar a su Greninja algo de aura, los movimientos de lucha se vuelven mucho más fáciles. Gracias a eso, Ash comenzó a darle algo de aura al iniciador de Kalos antes de entrenar. Esto es para aprender nuevos movimientos y acostumbrarse a ellos ...

Su Greninja se convertirá en una bestia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si no hay un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también puede recurrir a la distancia media con sus ataques. Una muy buena combinación.

Aparte de estas cosas, Ash comenzó a pensar en _inventar_ nuevos movimientos. ¿Qué lo detiene de hacerlo?

Como el Ataque Rápido de Spinning de Falcon. Simplemente agrega un giro, pero debido a eso, puede pasar por torbellinos o incluso cancelarlos dependiendo de cómo gire. También agrega un efecto de perforación. ¿Quizás él pueda enseñar su Talonflame Peck? Eso lo haría mucho más poderoso.

Pensar en eso hizo que Ash se mareara. Los nuevos entrenadores nunca sabrán qué fue lo que los golpeó simplemente porque las nuevas jugadas no se registran hasta los partidos oficiales de la liga y son calificadas como buenas movidas para enseñar.

Muchos entrenadores los mantienen como un secreto. ¿Por qué no? Los imitadores están en todas partes. No quieres que aparezcan clones tuyos.

Estas eran todas las cosas en las que Ash estaba pensando cuando llegó allí. Hoy, después de una buena noche de descanso, buscarán artículos y comida para poder vivir en la naturaleza un poco para entrenar.

La mejor parte, sin embargo, fue cuando Ash comprobó la cantidad de dinero que tenía en su cuenta de entrenador.

Cada entrenador automáticamente gana dinero en cada batalla y también pierde. Esto es para facilitar el viaje a los que progresan. Los entrenadores que se quedan cerca de sus casas a menudo luchan contra los viajeros para apoyar a los "ganadores" de su área. Es por eso que a Ash le gusta batallar de vez en cuando.

Los líderes de gimnasio también dan mucho como recompensa por vencer a su gimnasio. Es sorprendente lo mucho que le dan a un entrenador, pero nadie se queja de eso.

Pero parece que hay un _tercer_ método. Puedes ayudar a la liga. Cuando Ash revisó su cuenta de entrenador, pudo ver lo que ganaba. Naturalmente, también perdió algo después de perder algunas batallas.

 _ **Lista de dinero de recompensa entrante**_

 _ **La semana pasada**_

 **ID1952232 - Agregó 3092 Pokédollars después de derrotar al entrenador 11005062**

 **ID1952231 - Agregó 1020 Pokédollars después de derrotar al entrenador 11052600**

 **ID1952229 - 2050 Pokédollars añadidos después de derrotar al entrenador 11061212**

 **ID1952228 - Se agregaron 650 Pokédollars después de derrotar al entrenador 11061221**

 **ID1952226 - Se agregaron 12502 Pokédollars después de derrotar al entrenador 11022212**

 **ID1952225 - La Liga ha agregado 50,000 pokédollars a su cuenta de entrenador para evitar que un peligroso paquete de Mankey peligroso ataque a otros entrenadores.**

 _ **...**_

 **Cantidad total: 212,396 Poké**

Sí. Ahorró mucho gracias a la batalla de entrenador ocasional y al gimnasio.

Parece que también recibió alrededor de 100,000 como recompensa por ayudar con el problema de Tentacruel. Obtener 50,000 más por simplemente ayudar con un paquete salvaje de Pokémon es muy bueno también.

 _Sí, tener conexiones con el campeón ayuda. Si él era anónimo, no obtendría ninguna recompensa en absoluto._

Entonces, el grupo se dirige ahora hacia los grandes almacenes Celadon.

Un famoso lugar de compras donde muchos entrenadores van a comprar nuevos artículos. Desde equipos de entrenamiento (básicos) hasta vitaminas especiales para que pokémon crezca. Incluso venden 'refuerzos' que se consideran drogas legales. Por supuesto, no puedes usarlos durante las batallas de la liga o serás descalificado.

Por supuesto, también venden artículos como pociones o medicina de recuperación de estado, capturan elementos como pokéballs raros, artículos de evolución y TM.

Ash, hasta el día de hoy, odia las TM. Sí, un Pokémon puede aprender nuevos movimientos fácilmente con ellos, pero ¿lo han dominado? En lo mas minimo. Sí, pueden dominarlo después de usar TM, pero ... Hacerlo a través del trabajo duro lo hace comprender el elemento que tiene la intención de usar. A Gyarados puede aprender una versión más poderosa de Lanzallamas aprendiéndola de forma natural.

¿Cómo le enseñas a un Pokémon un movimiento específico fuera de su mecanografía natural? Obtienes un ayudante. Un segundo pokémon como el que tiene a menudo puede ayudarlos a aprender. También es posible explicarlo completamente a un pokémon. Busque su energía bruta y luego piense en un elemento específico. Intenta entender lo que significa. Fuego para uno, no son solo llamas. Tiene impacto, capacidad de grabación y calor. También puedes ayudar a un Pokémon a aprender un movimiento tipo fuego entregando un Carbón de leña y hacer que busque la energía que contiene.

Así, hay muchos métodos. Las piedras para uno no son solo elementos evolutivos tampoco. Ellos contienen un elemento. Un elemento que uno puede absorber o estudiar.

Así que preferiría _no_ gastar ~ 10,000 Poké solo en alguna máquina técnica que solo se pueda usar. Sí, hay una grieta en Unova, pero solo es legal allí.

Pruébalo en Kanto y estarás condenado cuando te descubran.

Ahora, ¿por qué Ash, que tiene equipos de entrenamiento y acaricia las pelotas para capturar nuevos Pokémon, va allí para comprar? Es simple: alimentos de calidad, vitaminas de calidad y artículos específicos que uno podría necesitar. Él necesita algunas piedras evolutivas que aún no tiene, los elementos de retención también pueden ser útiles y Meowth definitivamente puede usar un nuevo amuleto para mejorar su ataque del Día de pago.

Oh, también es un hecho que un Meowth puede reemplazar el amuleto. Al hacerlo con uno nuevo de alta calidad, puede aumentar el poder de ataque de un día de pago.

Ash silenciosamente esperaba convertir eso en una Bomba de Paga. Solo necesitaba aprender a enseñar a un Pokémon a explotar objetos lanzados.

Tipo de movimientos similares como Aura Sphere.

También comprará muchos tipos nuevos de medicina, así como algunos libros sobre los otros profesores de sus investigaciones para ir más allá con sus propios estudios. Ya terminó todos los libros que el profesor tenía en su biblioteca de todos modos.

Esos fueron muchos libros ... interesante de leer. Este niño de 12 años es capaz de completar la universidad por lo que nunca se debe subestimar a este niño.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a comprar, Brock?" Ash le preguntó a su primer compañero de viaje. En ese momento, tenía a Meowth en el hombro mientras Pikachu descansaba después de enfermarse con demasiado ketchup.

Ash no debería haber mencionado que no habría kétchup por el resto del año a menos que entrene extremadamente duro hasta el final del mes. Sin _embargo,_ Pikachu está _extremadamente_ motivado.

"Oh, solo algunos suministros Ash. También estoy interesado en pensar en la evolución de Vulpix y Roselia después de que terminemos nuestro mes de entrenamiento", explicó Brock y Ash asintió con una sonrisa.

Caitlin sonrió un poco cuando se unió, "Tengo la intención de comprar algunos artículos pequeños y ropa de viaje nueva. Mi vestido hace que sea difícil mudarse y ver cómo ustedes probablemente pretendan entrenarse ... Algún entrenamiento de autodefensa para mí mismo puede hacer algo bien ", explicó su idea.

Ash quería preguntarle lo mismo, pero ella era demasiado rápida para responder. Encogiéndose de hombros un poco, le ofreció una sonrisa. "Tengo algunos buenos libros que explican varias formas de artes marciales para ese entrenamiento. Son en su mayoría fotografías y cómo mejorarlo", explicó Ash mientras las leía. Es bueno saber cómo pelear. Los cazadores furtivos y todos esos son peligros en el camino. Un entrenador necesita saber defensa personal en caso de que sus pokémon estén ocupados.

Caitlin miró apreciativamente a Ash, "¡Gracias Ash! Me ahorras algo de tiempo para buscar ..." Suspiró en el momento difícil que tendría que encontrar una buena manera. Sí, ella tenía poderosos Pokémon y sí, ella tenía poderes psíquicos, pero no siempre estaban disponibles.

Maldice al Pokémon tipo Oscuro.

"Bueno, los veo a ustedes en el campo de entrenamiento donde decidimos. Está en el claro con el río, marcaré algunos árboles para que sepan dónde", comenzó Ash mientras los otros dos asentían.

Pasarán al menos 3 semanas en libertad. Tiempo para algunas compras de suministros.

Ash gruñó mientras miraba todos los artículos que se vendían. Necesitaba algunas bayas, un pokéchow especial para aumentar el crecimiento y una máquina de recuperación portátil.

Que se sepa que esas cosas portátiles son _caras_ . Menos mal que obtuvo algo de dinero por hacer un buen trabajo. Buenas conexiones.

Entonces hizo una lista de compras, simple y llanamente. También hay una etiqueta de precio muy alta, pero lo hará avanzar a largo plazo. Nadie dijo que ser un buen entrenador es _barato_ . Ash lo entendió muy bien ... Su madre a menudo lo hacía ocuparse de asuntos monetarios ya que estudiaba bajo Oak. Ayudó bastante.

Entonces comenzó a escribir en una lista, luciendo bastante concentrado cuando Meowth solo lo miró.

 _Ser capaz de leer como un Pokémon rocas._

 _ **Lista de la compra**_

 _ **20 super pociones**_

 _ **10 reanimaciones**_

 _ **25 bayas de cada tipo**_

 _ **100 KG de Pokéchow especiales**_

 _ **Vitaminas de todo tipo por un mes**_

 _ **2 de cada piedra de evolución**_

 _ **1 máquina de recuperación portátil (capacidad de recarga, 6 pokémon a la vez) (Praise Arceus for Pikachu)**_

 _ **2 conjuntos de ropa de entrenamiento**_

 _ **1 de cada elemento de retención (carbón de leña, semilla milagrosa, agua mística, etc.)**_

 _ **1 moneda de amuleto**_

 **Costo total:** _ **163,700 Poké**_

Asintiendo con la cabeza al ver los costos totales, comenzó su sesión de compras. Es una buena idea confirmar lo que piensa comprar antes de hacerlo en caso de que los precios altos aparezcan de la nada.

Maldecir la máquina de recuperación por ser tan caro sin embargo. ¿Tal vez debería haberle preguntado al profesor Oak? Nah, eso sería simple favoritismo. Otros se quejarían.

Suspirando, se dirigió primero a la tienda de alimentos. Es probable que Brock compre la comida humana durante el resto del mes y además puedan vivir de la naturaleza en caso de que sea necesario.

Incluso ahora, Ash elogió la gloriosa mente de aquellos que fabricaron cápsulas de gravedad menores que pueden transportar equipos de gran peso, así como también reducir el espacio de las bolsas al hacerlo. Si alguna vez los hubiera conocido, se arrodillará ante los hombres o mujeres en señal de elogio.

"Entonces, ¿somos los primeros en Ash?" Preguntó Meowth mientras terminaba de arañar los árboles. Era bastante obvio lo que sucedería, ya que utilizó Metal Claw para cortar directamente en los árboles. Simplemente parecía que un Pokémon estaba entrenando para la mayoría, pero todos los golpes iban en una sola dirección, lo que significaba seguirlo.

"Sip. Detesto decir esto, pero en este momento no estamos preparados para algunos desafíos más difíciles. Podemos ganar Celadon City, pero no podemos vencer al gimnasio Cinnabar o Viridian City", asintió Ash.

Meowth tragó saliva, "Tal vez no deberías ir dere. A Viridian quiero decir," comenzó Meowth.

Los ojos de Ash se entrecerraron ligeramente como diciendo "dime por qué".

Meowth dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, "Da boss es el líder dere. No sabemos cómo, pero él es el líder del gimnasio Viridian. Por lo general, hace que otros lo dirijan, pero aún existe la posibilidad ..."

Los ojos de Ash casi brillaron en ligera ira. ¿Quién hizo su trabajo en la liga? Parece que todas las alegrías, la élite 4 y algunas de Jenny hicieron bien su trabajo. ¿Dónde diablos están todos los _entrenadores_ y _G-men?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a escribir un menú de entrenamiento para seguir este mes. De todos modos, era importante hacerlo.

"Ven a todos y comienza a estirarte mientras escribo un menú", Ash llamó a todos sus Pokémon que al instante comenzaron a estirarse. Incluso Pikachu parecía más saludable en comparación con la mirada enfermiza que tenía después de tener todo ese ketchup ...

Pensando en su equipo, Ash frunció el ceño. Ahora, para escribir una lista de qué hacer ... Tendrá que hacerlo bien. No en el nivel de tortura, pero muy cerca. Necesitaban obtener ese _empuje_ .

Pensó en algunas ideas antes de escribirlas.

 _Régimen de entrenamiento Celadon City_

Se aseguró de escribir Celadon City allí. De esa forma él sabe dónde comenzó en el futuro.

 _06:00_ \- Estirando y trotando para calentar durante el día

 _07:00_ \- Meditación hasta las _08:00_ (Pokémon y entrenadores)

 _08:00_ \- Desayuno

 _08:30_ \- Comienza el entrenamiento físico (Pokémon y entrenadores)

 _12:30_ \- Almuerzo

 _13:00_ \- Práctica elemental y movimiento (auto estudio para entrenadores)

 _16:00_ \- Sparring hasta las _18:00_ (Pokémon y entrenadores)

 _18:30_ \- Cena (menú de crecimiento especial)

 _19:00_ \- Comienza el entrenamiento físico de nuevo (Pokémon y entrenadores)

 _22:00_ \- Meditación hasta las _23:00_ (Pokémon y entrenadores)

 _23:00_ \- Dormir

Tenía que pensar en el horario. Sí, tendrán un mes de entrenamiento duro, pero esto es para el progreso. No tendrán que viajar, por lo que nada los molestará. Los Pokémon salvajes pueden aparecer y son una gran práctica, ya que están bastante dentro del bosque, por lo que habrá otros menos débiles.

¿Quizás se encuentren con algunos salvajes que quieran acompañarlos? Ash nunca se quejó, le gustaba ayudar a Pokémon. También es divertido ver que el Pokémon salvaje se ilumina contigo, como si te acostumbras a un maestro.

También es importante presionar a Brock, Caitlin y a él mismo para que entrenen. Lo descuidó un poco después de comenzar a viajar, pero esto era muy importante ahora que tenía un pokémon tan raro. Especialmente Gengar.

"Meowth, ¿puedes venir aquí y confirmar si no es una tortura límite?" Ash preguntó en voz alta. Obviamente, tenía la intención de asustar al pokémon más débil de su equipo, pero después de luchar contra Matt ... parece que todos tenían determinación en su nivel. _Bien_ .

"Claro, déjame ver", Meowth recogió el menú de entrenamiento de Ash durante todo el mes y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

"Sí, es bastante bueno. Recesos de media hora que nos dan tiempo para dejar que la comida descienda y descansar algunos de nuestros músculos. La meditación también ayuda a la relajación. Siete horas de sueño son buenas", estuvo de acuerdo Meowth mientras daba la mano. volver a Ash.

Ash se rió entre dientes, "Si fueras tu viejo, Meowth, hubieras llorado sangre".

Meowth se rió un poco antes de volver a su estiramiento y calentamiento. _Era cierto después de todo._ Desde que conoció a Ash, comenzó a convertirse en un Pokémon que quiere fortalecerse. Definitivamente es más fuerte que antes y el camino hacia la cima todavía es un _largo_ camino.

Además, tienen muchas regiones para hacer. Tienen tiempo ... No hay necesidad de apresurarse. Uno debe ser paciente al crecer. Ash a menudo dice esto después de la batalla en Saffron City.

"¡Ash! Estamos aquí", gritó Brock desde el bosque cuando apareció con Caitlin. Ambos llevaban algunas bolsas pesadas ya que tenían todo tipo de comida y tiendas de campaña, posiblemente algún otro equipo de campamento que pudieran necesitar.

"Oye, Brock, Caitlin. ¿Puedes consultar el menú de entrenamiento de este mes? He dejado que Meowth revise y él estuvo de acuerdo," Le tendió el papel a Caitlin primero porque ella era la más experimentada de las tres.

Caitlin al instante miró el papel bruscamente, "Estás cortando mucho de mi _sueño de belleza,_ pero estoy de acuerdo. Este es un buen menú de entrenamiento ... ¿Cómo se veía tu viejo?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

Ash gruñó ligeramente antes de rascarse la mejilla. "Todas las horas de meditación son descansos. Las pausas para comer también fueron más largas", admitió Ash.

Caitlin soltó una pequeña risita. Él escucha bien los consejos y se adapta de inmediato. Esa es la calidad de un buen entrenador.

Brock tomó el menú antes de asentir de acuerdo. "También puedo usar un buen entrenamiento. Siempre me he mantenido en forma, pero si alguna vez nos metimos en problemas, es bueno entrenar. Algunas sesiones de entrenamiento también ayudan", asintió Brock sabiamente al final.

Sonriendo levemente, Ash miró a Brock con un brillo burlón, "¿No puedes tenerme más fuerte que tú?"

Brock le devolvió la sonrisa con una sonrisa desafiante, "¡Puedes apostar a Ash, tengo que anotar algunas damas en el camino!"

Ambos se rieron. Caitlin negó con la cabeza cuando comenzó a establecer su "casa" para el próximo mes. Lo bueno es que están cerca de un río, lo que significaba tiempo de baño.

Los tres entrenadores y su Pokémon estaban casi al final del entrenamiento del mes. Los tres progresaron nuevamente en artes marciales y también obtuvieron un poco de músculo para entrenar bastante duro.

Los Pokémon estaban entrenando como máquinas. No tomaron descansos a veces incluso cuando era necesario y su progreso fue sorprendente. Diablos, incluso Caitlin parecía impresionada ya que su Pokémon se entrenó extremadamente bien tanto física como mentalmente con el menú de entrenamiento.

Las recetas de Ash y las notas de entrenamiento en su Enciclopedia Pokémon la ayudaron mucho.

Los tres entrenadores comenzaron a enseñar sus nuevos movimientos de Pokémon cuando _dominaban_ los antiguos. Incluso ahora, Ash había pensado en algo que otros entrenadores a menudo descuidan.

Movimientos que solo ellos saben. Movimientos que crean con su mente imaginativa.

Ash entrenó a sus Pokémon en la última semana. Greninja ganó un movimiento que avergonzaría a muchos Pokémon de agua por su utilidad.

 _Cortador de agua_ . La versión del tipo de agua de _Air Cutter_ . Greninja enfoca el agua en sus manos y lentamente forma una 'cuchilla' antes de atacar. Comprimiendo toda el agua y agregando una capa de energía a su alrededor, envía una cuchilla hecha de agua hacia adelante. Literalmente es 'Water Cutter' y a menudo ayuda a cortar árboles y otros objetos. Greninja fue muy natural una vez que aprendió y agregó su reciente entrenamiento de movimientos y técnicas de lucha ... Sí, eso es algo aterrador.

Pikachu finalmente dominó a Slam y Ash pensó en una forma única de usarlo. Al cargar electricidad y usar Slam, literalmente se convierte en un 'Electric Slam'. Llevándolo más lejos, se convirtió en 'Electro Slam' después de combinarlo con Electro Ball y 'Electric Slam'.

¿Cómo funciona? Después de enviar una Electro Ball, Pikachu fuerza su habilidad Lightningrod si falla al hacer que vuelva a él y luego choca contra ella con una cola con carga eléctrica como si golpeara una pelota de tenis. Es un movimiento que se puede usar en la carrera, especialmente con la gran velocidad de Pikachu.

Usar Iron Tail también funcionó, pero al usar electricidad con Slam, la Electro Ball se hizo más fuerte. También está el hecho de que a veces Pikachu se enfoca en la nitidez y Iron Tail lo atraviesa porque Pikachu tiene sus acciones de defensa reflexiva a través del entrenamiento. Ash no lo culpó en absoluto.

Se aseguró de que su Talonflame practicara más movimientos tipo Flying. Uno de ellos fue Wing Attack y, al ver el potencial que tenía, decidió subirlo a la lista. Ahora se convirtió en un movimiento de tipo Fuego / Vuelo llamado Ala de llama. Habla por sí mismo cómo funciona cuando Talonflame cubre sus alas con sus llamas.

No tomar daño de esas llamas fue la parte difícil, pero lograron resolverlo con las lecciones de control adecuadas. Sí, este fue uno de los momentos donde 'conociendo tu elemento' y 'meditación' entraron.

Su Amaura también subió a la lista. Si bien no es un movimiento nuevo en particular, es un movimiento que pocos Pokémon conocen y es extremadamente útil cuando se usa en ataques consecutivos. Bola de hielo Prácticamente habla por sí solo, aparte del hecho de que se vuelve más fuerte cada vez que se usa. A Glacia le gustó mucho la mudanza y algunas veces comenzó a practicar su Headbutt en una bola de hielo y mantenerlo en el aire. Se convirtió en un pequeño juego durante los descansos con los demás. El hielo era mucho más duro en comparación con el hielo normal.

Meowth activó un movimiento que nadie pensó que pudiera cambiarse. Día de pago, el movimiento en el que Meowth hace que las monedas aparezcan con el mismo diseño que el de una Amulet Coin con energía pura recibió un efecto adicional.

 _EXPLOSIONES!_ En este momento, su Pay Day evolucionó en lo que Meowth llamó Coin Bomb. Si bien no se puede usar en una sucesión rápida ya que solo puede crear tres a la vez por ahora, técnicamente fue un gran movimiento sorprender a algunos entrenadores que piensan de manera diferente. En realidad, cuando Meowth cobró de más un Día de pago, llegó a Ash.

Trickster se convirtió en uno de los Pokémon más temibles que tuvo. Además del hecho de que Gengar se convirtió en Fantasma / Oscuridad como una mecanografía, su capacidad de Ilusión se convirtió en la mitad de lo que era en el pasado. Si bien no puede crear ilusiones a largo plazo o extremadamente dañinas, puede crear múltiples formas y distraer a un oponente. Tener piernas y músculos dentro de ellos lo hacía mucho más rápido que cuando era un Zoroark, así que no necesitaba usar Illusion en sí mismo a menos que quisiera garras. Algo en lo que Ash estuvo de acuerdo ya que la velocidad natural de Gengar es superior a la de un Zoroark.

También está el hecho de que puede _volar_ como un Gengar.

Creó un movimiento que era extremadamente similar al ataque de Meowth, Dark Bomb. Al sobrecargar un Pulso Oscuro en forma de una Bola de las Sombras, lo envía y el caparazón alrededor de la energía sobrecargada se debilita gradualmente hasta que explota.

No solo eso, sino que también hizo fuego rápido para sus Shadow Balls gracias a una gran práctica. Mientras más débil, es útil cuando intentas golpear múltiples objetivos o oponentes más rápidos.

Eso es solo para movimientos únicos, pero su fuerza y ataques especiales aumentaron más allá de la creencia. Diablos, algunos fueron incluso el doble de rápido que antes. Ash le dijo al Gengar que abandonara las ilusiones hasta que se metiera en problemas o que el oponente fuera mucho más duro que él. Es una carta de triunfo slash de último recurso.

Su Amaura a menudo se quejaba de querer evolucionar, pero todavía no había un "momento adecuado" en su opinión. Ash también quería al menos dejar que el Profesor y su madre supieran cuándo evolucionaría Glacia, ya que la aurora se manifestará en todo Kanto.

Bueno, todo esto y aprendieron nuevos estilos de combate. Pikachu, Hermit, Meowth y Gengar en particular comenzaron a usar elementos "controlados" y los hicieron enfocarse en un solo punto.

Estaba perfectamente bien ver el daño que causaron hasta que comenzaron a dividir _rocas_ . Pikachu en particular hizo que Ash y los demás _miraran fijamente_ al ver a un pequeño Pokémon ratonil amarillo físicamente débil _dividir_ una maldita _roca_ del tamaño de un Tyranitar.

 _En otro universo, Ittõsai Kunieda estaba muy orgulloso de alguien, en algún lugar, aprendiendo uno de sus movimientos por su cuenta._

Bueno, era bueno para el control del campo de batalla cuando descubrieron que Pikachu también podía dividir el terreno con él. El resto de aquellos que podían usar movimientos menores de tipo de lucha también lo aprendieron bastante rápido.

Diablos, incluso Ash lo aprendió. Brock y Caitlin podrían hacerlo en rocas más pequeñas cuando descubrieron cómo manipular realmente su aura un poco. Nadie dijo nunca que no lo estaban aprendiendo ahora que Ash comenzó a "alimentarlos" con aura durante el día.

Eh, Ash no se perdió nada. Tenía demasiada aura de todos modos.

Con los nuevos movimientos y el aumento de las capacidades físicas y especiales, estaban listos para al menos el séptimo gimnasio "oficial" en Cinnabar Island. Gary ya le había avisado a Ash sobre eso, pero realmente no le importaba.

Tuvo que vencer a Erika, Koga, Blaine y Giovanni. Los cuatro en ... Bueno, tenía que confirmar su calendario.

... ¿Él tiene qué? Queda medio año? Puede tomarse su tiempo para entrenar para cada gimnasio, pero no debe pasar demasiado tiempo ya que también necesita entrenar para la liga.

Los muchachos allí son monstruos si no te cuidas. Pero Ash, desde que salió de Saffron City, nunca fue complaciente. Siempre siguió esperando más entrenamiento y hacerse más fuerte. Se volverá más y más fuerte hasta que esté en la cima con su pokémon. Hasta entonces, cada Pokémon, incluso un bebé Rattata, será un oponente potencial al que prestar atención.

Hablando del bebé Rattata, se encontraron con un par de ellos en el claro. Al parecer, todavía eran bebés cuando miraban su tamaño, pero se entrenaron junto a ellos y mejoraron bastante rápido.

También fue una buena práctica para Vulpix, ya que todos los Rattata conocían Flame Wheel, por lo que Vulpix podría entrenar a su Lanzallamas sin preocupaciones.

Los movimientos del huevo, a veces, se consideran trampas en los ojos de Ash. No importa al final, ya que Ash aprendió que los Pokémon pueden aprender los llamados 'movimientos de huevo' si entrenas lo suficiente pero pueden usar instantáneamente el movimiento una vez 'desbloqueado' y 'aprendido'. Una vez más, los datos de su Enciclopedia aumentaron.

Aparte de Rattata, conocieron a un par de Oddish, Gloom y Vileplume que viajaban en grupos grandes. El pokémon Grass / Poison se quedó por un tiempo para practicar algunos de sus movimientos y para aprender Sunny Day y Synthesis con Brock's Roselia y Sludge Bomb.

También hubo este pequeño incidente de conocer a un Suicune que viajaba por Kanto y los vio entrenar como locos.

Ella hizo una doble impresión al ver a los humanos _divididos en cantos rodados_ y rápidamente preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando a través de su telepatía.

Los tres, ahora obviamente acostumbrados a cosas raras con Ash como Brock y Ash, le contaron a Caitlin historias sobre Ho-oh y Kyogre simplemente se encogió de hombros al ver a un Suicune y le contó lo que estaban haciendo.

El Suicune tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarle al ermitaño cómo _mantenerse_ de _pie_ sobre el agua. El Greninja agradeció amablemente a Suicune y los tres entrenadores tuvieron un compañero de combate legendario por un día.

Oye, nadie dijo que está mal entrenar con un Pokémon salvaje ¿verdad?

Es solo uno de los momentos extraños y afortunados de Ash. Ni siquiera _pensaron_ en capturar un Suicune, lo que los hizo parecer extraños al final y cuestionarlos.

[Flashback: Inicio]

" _Entrenadores jóvenes_ " , comenzó Suicune mientras caminaba hacia ellos con confundidos ojos rojos, " _¿por qué no intentas capturarme?_ "

Ash se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo, "Conocí a Ho-oh y Kyogre," mostró su pluma de arco iris que hizo la _mirada de_ Suicune y se dio cuenta de _quién era_ este humano.

Brock habló a continuación mientras estiraba sus doloridos brazos. "Bueno, no tengo ningún interés en capturar Pokémon legendarios. Sí, sois increíbles, pero los problemas que nos seguirán serán demasiado molestos. Incluso ahora, Ash tiene problemas para seguirlo por todos lados, porque juro que si Team Rocket ve a su equipo ellos planearán robarlos ".

Ash no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Caitlin inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el Suicune, "Ya tengo a Entei como un Pokémon".

Ahora todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella.

Caitlin se dio cuenta de su error antes de sonreír torpemente ...

" _Ups ..._ Se suponía que era un secreto", murmuró.

" _Ya veo ... Debo decir que espero su progreso. Una vez que llegue a Johto, donde me quedo principalmente, venga a buscarme. Siempre busco una buena batalla y al ver su progreso, estoy muy interesado. Quizás pueda capturarme si puedes derrotarme, fufu,_ "bromeó el Suicune levemente ... ¿o hablaba en serio? Nadie lo sabía con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Ash solo sonrió levemente. "Mejor no hacerte esperar entonces! Voy a las Islas Orange primero. He oído que hay Pokémon raros allí y también hay una liga pequeña con desafíos únicos", comenzó Ash y el Suicune asintió con la cabeza.

" _He visitado las Islas Orange. Ten cuidado cuando llegues a Shamouti ya que la profecía de esa isla te dará problemas, Ash_ " _._

"¿Huh? ¿Mi nombre?" Ash se volvió hacia Suicune, sorprendido. El Suicune se veía un poco presumido.

" _La Profecía habla de 'la tierra se volverá hacia Ash. Oh Elegido, en tus manos junta los tres. No diré más ya que es tu destino lo más probable es que ayudes ... Te advertiré que te prepares, como podría ser uno de tus desafíos más difíciles hasta el momento. Toma esto como una recompensa por impresionarme, entrenadores jóvenes_ " _._

Ash, Brock y Caitlin parpadearon un par de veces antes de asentir tontamente. Parece que habrá algo grande en Shamouti ... Tendrán que entrenar _duro_ .

" _Me iré ahora. Fue un placer estirar un poco las piernas y tener algunas pequeñas batallas. Algunas incluso lograron herirme bastante bien. Gracias por su atención médica, joven médico_ " _,_ el Suicune le hizo una reverencia a Brock antes de saltar. apagado y corriendo en altas velocidades que no podían seguir con sus ojos _todavía_ .

[Flashback: Fin]

Honestamente, Ash nunca sabrá _cómo_ se encuentra con los Pokémon legendarios tan a menudo o _por_ qué a todos les gustó tanto. Se las arregló para tomar una foto de Suicune con él, ya que quería burlarse del Profesor ... Suicune estuvo de acuerdo con un brillo en sus ojos.

 _¿Quién sabía que los Pokémon legendarios pueden ser bromistas?_

Ese mismo día, Ash pudo escuchar a Oak gritar celosamente desde la ciudad de Celadon cuando lo envió por correo ... junto con recibir unas 10 respuestas para conocer la experiencia al conocer a Suicune.

Pero ayudó mucho en su entrenamiento. Ahora estaban todos listos.

Diablos, Trickster también fue enseñado en su lugar una vez por Gallade de Caitlin y Steelix de Brock que aparentemente aprendió Crunch bastante rápido.

Que se sepa que un Steelix puede morder ... _duro_ . Trickster todavía tenía algunos dolores pensando en eso.

Solo muestra que nunca debes estar satisfecho o por delante de ti mismo. Todos pueden volverse ligeramente arrogantes después de ser mucho más fuertes, incluso lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pero ahora, los entrenadores estaban terminando de empacar las tiendas y preparándose para regresar. Cada Pokémon estaba ahora fuera de su bola para descansar y conversar entre ellos sobre el entrenamiento y las experiencias.

"Debo decir que Ash, aprendimos algunas ... cosas muy únicas y nuevas", Brock dijo las "cosas nuevas" con cierta ligera vacilación. ¿Qué más puede decir? Ganó un poco de control de aura menor para al menos enviar algo de poder a sus golpes y aprendió cómo dividir rocas.

Caitlin solo sonrió levemente. Definitivamente se benefició de entrenar con Ash mientras dominaba _todos_ los katas del libro, así como algunas técnicas improvisadas que aprendió con Ash.

No subestimes a un psíquico aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Aprenden incluso más rápido que Ash cuando están en el estado mental correcto. Es solo porque Ash tiene una imaginación activa y una manera única de pensar que está en la misma liga que Gary ... junto con su deseo interminable de hacerse más fuerte.

"Eso está bien ¿verdad? Tu Pokémon aprendió nuevos movimientos. Diablos, Steelix mejoró Iron Tail y lo hizo _crecer_ . No puedes quejarte de eso ... ni siquiera Pikachu puede hacer eso todavía", se quejó Ash levemente.

Caitlin soltó una risita cuando Brock y Ash discutieron sobre 'enseñar nuevas jugadas' y 'ser injusto'. Algunas cosas nunca cambian ya que los dos muchachos podrían actuar como rivales en un punto pero mejores amigos en el otro.

Bueno, Brock también hizo grandes mejoras como médico gracias a sus lecciones de autoaprendizaje. Terminó muchos libros que ayudaron a Suicune al final.

"Vamos muchachos, vámonos ya", Caitlin puso los ojos en blanco. Ella quería una _ducha caliente_ ya. Los ríos están bien, pero algunos lujos son siempre una necesidad.

"De acuerdo", ambos muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando le preguntaron a sus Pokémon que querían quedarse afuera. Aparentemente todos estaban cansados así que los devolvieron a todos.

"¡Entonces vayamos! Primer viaje al Centro Pokémon e iremos a Celadon para almacenar nuevos alimentos y medicinas. ¡SOLO ENTONCES puedes desafiar a Erika, Ash!" Caitlin ordenó algo. Al verla así, Ash solo podía estar de acuerdo y seguirlo. Brock estaba caminando como una máquina detrás de Caitlin.

 _Las chicas pueden dar miedo._

Después de que regresaron a la ciudad, tomaron un refrigerio, lo que significaba que Caitlin tenía su tan deseada ducha, fueron de compras. La lista habitual de compras de alimentos, así como un everstone para Meowth que actualmente no deseaba evolucionar.

Fue bastante divertido ver a Meowth luchar contra su evolución cuando sucedió al final de la sesión de entrenamiento. Aparentemente, aún no estaba preparado para eso en su honesta opinión.

Sí, quería demostrar que era increíble como un Meowth antes de evolucionar realmente.

Ash honró sus deseos al igual que cualquier otro deseo de su Pokémon.

Además, quería entrenar a Meowth mucho más antes de evolucionar realmente. A diferencia de la creencia común de que después de la evolución pueden crecer más, también está el hecho de que, cuanto más fuertes son antes de la evolución, más fuertes son después de la evolución.

"Bueno, es hora de luchar contra Erika ... ¿Dónde está su gimnasio, Brock?" Le preguntó a su compañero, que a menudo lee esos folletos con esa información.

Ash nunca sabe cuándo o dónde Brock consigue uno. Si lo hiciera, obtendría uno él mismo.

"Su gimnasio también funciona como una tienda de flores. Tiene un diseño de Gloom, a pesar de que Erika evolucionó su Gloom hace un tiempo", le dijo Brock a su compañero.

Caitlin miró a Brock, "¿No hay comentarios sobre su belleza?"

Brock dejó escapar un suspiro después de escuchar eso. Él realmente comenzó a cambiar. Tal vez es algo bueno, tal vez es algo malo.

"Bienvenido al gimnasio de Celadon City", una niña presentó a los entrenadores al gimnasio de Erika.

Se encontraron con la chica a mitad de camino cuando iban al mismo gimnasio, así que simplemente se pusieron al tanto y decidieron hablar sobre tipos de hierba y sus habilidades.

En particular, Brock estaba interesado por su Roselia ... Pensando en Roselia, le prometió que la evolucionaría después del entrenamiento. Entrenó muy duro con Vulpix, realmente se lo merecía.

Lo hará después de la batalla de gimnasio que tiene Ash.

"Gracias Midori", Ash le agradeció a la chica ahora llamada Midori. La niña en cuestión le sonrió al entrenador mientras ella lo guiaba a él y a sus amigos hacia el área de batalla dentro del gimnasio.

"¡Erika, tienes un nuevo rival!" Midori llamó al Líder de Gimnasio. Cuando miraron a su alrededor, Ash comenzó a analizar el campo de batalla al instante, pero luego vio a una chica sentada allí con sus tipos de hierba.

Una Venusaur bastante grande, una Torterra decentemente entrenada y una Vileplume de aspecto más rudo estaban sentadas juntas con una niña, Erika, mientras tomaban pequeños refrigerios.

Erika parecía tener alrededor de 15 años. Tenía una longitud mediana, cabello negro lacio y ojos negros caídos. Uno podría incluso confundirla con una modelo al principio. Ella llevaba una corbata de pelo verde y un hermoso kimono amarillo con impresiones de flores verdes en él. El obi con el que estaba atado era del mismo color que el lazo para el cabello, de color verde esmeralda.

Se dio cuenta de que los entrenadores entraban y le ofreció una sonrisa educada. "Entrenadores de bienvenida, supongo que eres otro rival para el gimnasio".

Ash asintió, "Lo estoy. Estos son mis amigos Brock y Caitlin," señaló a Brock y Caitlin respectivamente. "Ellos viajan conmigo pero yo soy el retador del gimnasio", explicó Ash para poder concentrarse en su batalla.

Erika simplemente sonrió cuando se levantó. "Entonces tendremos una batalla. ¿Asumo que eres al menos un entrenador de siete insignias?"

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros, "Sí. Podemos hacerlo". Él no lo negó. Si lo hiciera, podría darle un desafío de _cinco_ insignias porque solo tiene cuatro insignias oficiales y eso es solo un insulto para su equipo.

Erika asintió mientras dejaba que Vileplume se fuera al área. Al ver eso, Ash llamó a su Amaura para combatir al Vileplume. Este sería un buen desafío para el tipo de hielo / roca.

Erika parpadeó un par de veces al ver un Pokémon tan hermoso. Los efectos especiales después de ser llamados fuera de la bola también mencionaron que es brillante.

"Glacia, este Vileplume es duro. Puedes ver la acumulación de veneno dentro de la flor ... que también es más grande que la media", Ash gruñó levemente al ver al duro oponente. Sin embargo, Glacia era un depredador de este tipo de Pokémon.

Al ver al Pokémon, los ojos de Glacia se volvieron feroces. Parece que ella estaba lista para la batalla cuando el Pokémon fósil comenzó a enfriar el aire a su alrededor como si estuviera listo para actuar cuando sea.

No hubo juez No hubo necesidad de juzgar esta batalla.

Erika simplemente sonrió, "Vileplume, usa la Semilla de Sanguijuelas, por favor", el Vileplume instantáneamente disparó múltiples semillas hacia el Amaura que ahora se veía aún _más feroz_ .

¿Qué pensaban que era ella? ¿Un pequeño Magikarp que solo puede rebotar en el suelo? Este es _un juego de niños_ .

El Amaura dejó escapar un pequeño rugido cuando las semillas se congelaron al instante, cancelando el movimiento que se produjo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el Amaura obligó a que se formara hielo alrededor de las semillas para crear pelotas de hielo en miniatura y las disparó directamente al Vileplume.

"¡Esquivar!" Erika gritó mientras el Vileplume saltaba hacia arriba para evitar las bolas de hielo que elegían por expertos todos los lados a los que el Vileplume puede ir ...

Se cometió un error..

Una verdadera Bola de Hielo fue cargada frente a la boca del Amaura y disparó al Vileplume que todavía estaba en el aire, siendo tres veces más fuerte que las bolas de hielo anteriores que fueron disparadas.

"¡Vileplume! ¡Ventisca de los pétalos!" el Vileplume comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, con múltiples pétalos rosas a su alrededor, ya que casi se convirtió en un torbellino de pétalos.

Tristemente, ese movimiento distrajo a Vileplume. El Amaura disparó un viento helado al suelo, una vez más tomando el control del campo de batalla. Después de que la Ventisca del Pétalo terminó, Vileplume llegó al suelo ... y rápidamente se resbaló.

"¡Derribar!" Ash gritó cuando el Amaura comenzó a brillar con un azul helado. Refrigerar es una habilidad tan útil. El Amaura se lanzó directamente al Vileplume, corriendo sobre hielo como si fuera un Goldeen nadando en el agua.

"¡Vileplume!" Erika gritó preocupada cuando el Vileplume recibió toda la fuerza del derribo. Ahora, normalmente un Pokémon siente retroceso, pero después de practicarlo de la manera correcta y entrenar el cuerpo adecuadamente, Amaura no sintió nada en absoluto.

Derribar era esencialmente un Tackle sobrecargado. Disminuir el poder a niveles aceptables hizo que el movimiento fuera incapaz de dañar al Pokémon Fósil.

Ahora que el Vileplume fue lanzado al aire, el Amaura disparó una cuarta bola de hielo. Como el campo estaba congelado y el área era mucho más fría ahora, la bola de hielo cargó más rápido que antes y se volvió el doble de tamaño que la esquivada por el uso de Petal Blizzard.

Vileplume todavía estaba en un estado de dolor cuando fue despedida en el aire. Era bastante obvio que Take Down lo lastimó un poco gracias a que se convirtió en un movimiento súper efectivo con la habilidad de Amaura.

La Bola de Hielo disparó directamente hacia el Vileplume con una precisión mortal. Cuando la pelota golpeó al Pokémon Flor de Hierba / Veneno, Erika rápidamente la devolvió, ya que era la victoria de Amaura.

"Ya veo ... Tu pokémon es muy independiente, pero eso significa que no tienes ningún vínculo con tu Pokémon. Solo cuando hay un vínculo, un Pokémon y un entrenador pueden ser verdaderamente poderosos" Erika sonrió levemente mientras su Torterra corría al campo .

Ash miró a Erika. Glacia miró a Erika.

Ambos se miraron antes de que los ojos de Ash comenzaran a brillar un poco gracias a su enojo y aura actuando.

"Un movimiento", habló en una falsa calma.

El Amaura asintió con total acuerdo. Sí, ella lo conocía solo desde hace unos meses ... pero tienen un vínculo que durará muchos, muchos años. Esta chica acaba de insultar eso.

Glacia no _me_ gusta.

Abriendo su boca ya que ni siquiera esperó, ya que la Torterra ya corría hacia ella para cualquier movimiento físico, la Amaura cargó un orbe masivo de energía frente a su boca.

Debido a que era de un azul claro, Erika esperaba un enorme rayo de hielo.

Técnicamente ... es un rayo. Un tipo de hielo, reforzado, con el mismo tipo de hiperbyeta de bonificación de ataque. Mientras que el mismo tipo de bonificación de ataque no se menciona comúnmente ya que básicamente se llama STAB, cada entrenador sabe que el elemento principal de un Pokémon es más fuerte que un elemento de otro tipo ... por lo tanto, la bomba de monedas de Meowth es tan peligrosa.

Al ver una repetición de su última batalla en el gimnasio con el líder del gimnasio, Ash se sintió irónico.

Cuando el Hiper Rayo disparó, golpeó directamente a la Torterra y la envió volando sin problemas. Un movimiento dos veces super efectivo. _No hubo desafío._

En este momento, Erika sintió algo de miedo. ¿Su Torterra fue sacada en una sola viga hiper? ¿Un solo movimiento?

 _Ella habló fuera de línea. Ahora ella cosechará lo que ha sembrado._

Apretando los dientes, envió a su Venusaur para terminar esta batalla. El Amaura debe estar cansado, especialmente después de ese hipervigas. Es cierto que Glacia está cansada.

Ash, por mucho que le gusta el "juego limpio", regresa el Amaura. Los retadores pueden hacerlo de todos modos.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Erika, así como la pérdida de _alguna_ esperanza en sus ojos, valió la pena en su estado ligeramente sádico. Ella no debería haber mencionado su vínculo con Glacia siendo inexistente.

Ash pensó en quién debería tirar ... antes de tirar una pelota. Era hora de que practicara contra alguien más que sus compañeros de equipo, después de todo.

Fuera de eso vino _Trickster_ . Transformado como un Moltres. Solo para meterse con Erika.

Erika parpadeó un par de veces antes de casi desmayarse al ver a un pokémon _legendario_ .

Ash solo parpadeó antes de seguirlo. Mencionó que no debería hacerlo, pero aparentemente el Gengar escuchó lo que sucedió fuera de su bola de amor. "Psíquico", ordenó cuando los ojos de Moltres comenzaron a brillar con un azul feroz. Venusaur fue levantado en el aire antes de ser golpeado y lo que vino después fue una bola de sombra.

Ahora, Erika no es profesional, pero Moltres no puede aprender esas movidas ... ¿verdad?

"Venusaur! Frenzy Plant!" Ordenó mientras las raíces comenzaban a brotar a gran velocidad, golpeando a los Moltres y de él salió un Gengar sonriente, aunque bastante herido.

Un Gengar muy vicioso si puedes ver sus brillantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa levemente maliciosa.

"¿Sabes qué hacer, Trickster?", Ash sonrió levemente a su Gengar.

Las marcas rojas de Gengar comenzaron a brillar y el rojo oscuro de su esclerótica se convirtió en un color granate no muy diferente al de Ash.

Al principio era un pequeño y redondo campo a su alrededor. El poder comenzó a hervir cuando el Gengar rugió en voz alta y el orbe se expandió y _expandió_ con poder puro. Ahora que es un verdadero Night Daze.

El Venusaur solo pudo parpadear antes de que lo alcanzara y lo rechazó.

Parece que Celadon City está bastante sobrevalorado. Ah, claro ... La mayoría de los retadores no entran porque insultan su _perfume_ .

¿Oh? El Venusaur en realidad se levantó de nuevo, rugiendo cuando los pétalos comenzaron a fluir a su alrededor y lanzó una danza de pétalos directamente hacia el Gengar. Junto con ella había algunas esporas de aturdimiento ocultas.

El Gengar corrió en el piso y se convirtió en un borrón negro para algunos, pero el bombardeo de pétalos fue implacable. Finalmente, el Gengar tuvo que saltar y aterrizar en la pared antes de empujar hacia el Venusaur que ahora estaba definitivamente enojado por el Gengar esquivando sus movimientos.

Tristemente, el campo ahora estaba cubierto de esporas aturdidoras y el Gengar inhaló un poco, lo que hizo que luchara _un poco_ . Él había sido paralizado por los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu, ¿por qué esto lo detendría por completo?

Al menos esta era una coincidencia mejor que esa Torterra. Erika definitivamente fue expulsada de su caballo con ese solo ataque terminando con un Pokémon tan fuerte.

Admirando la vista de un oponente adecuado, el Gengar cargó una bola de sombra antes de dispararla a los pies del Venusaur para hacer una pequeña explosión y hacer que el polvo entrara en sus ojos o al menos bloqueara su vista. El borrón negro no se detuvo, incluso mientras se desaceleraba gracias a la espora del aturdimiento y algunos pétalos que golpeaban su cuerpo.

El Gengar puede manejar algún daño. Esto no era nada comparado con la hoja mágica de Gardevoir.

'Es _hora de una pequeña sorpresa, espero que te guste Ash!_ 'Trickster pensó antes de que sus manos comenzaran a brillar en un azul helado, golpeando al Venusaur una vez lo suficientemente cerca. En el momento en que el puño brillante conectó una pequeña cantidad de hielo apareció en el Venusaur y lo envió volando un poco.

Petal Dance, sin embargo, fue una movida que continuó sin importar qué. El Venusaur ya estaba ocupado haciendo todo lo posible para controlarlo por miedo a perder el movimiento.

Viendo la oportunidad, Gengar usó Psychic para tirar el Venusaur directamente en el aire y comenzó a cargar múltiples bolas de sombra para defenderse de las danzas de pétalos.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, el Gengar tuvo un cierto pensamiento ... ¿Qué pasaría si un Venusaur tuviera un aterrizaje agradable y explosivo?

Una gran Bola de las Sombras apareció justo debajo del Venusaur, donde aterrizará. La Bola de las Sombras comenzó a crecer más y más, esperando algo para tocarla.

¿Quién dijo que las bolas de sombra deberían estar frente a la boca o la mano? Incluso ahora, Gengar tenía algunos menores que lo protegían de algunos pétalos mientras se concentraba en el orbe más grande. No podía perder el enfoque ahora o sería expulsado él mismo.

 _Aunque eso es mucha energía fantasma._

El Venusaur no podía hacer nada más que dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. Cayendo con su peso masivo, aterrizó directamente sobre la bola de sombra masiva para horror de Erika y la alegría de Gengar. Una explosión ocurrió de inmediato.

Ahora, Gengar consiguió algo de daño pero gracias al gran cuerpo de Venusaur, ninguna de sus propias energías fantasmales lo golpeó. _También es bueno porque podría quedarse inconsciente al hacerlo._

Jadeando cuando el Gengar estaba algo cansado, su verde sobre los ojos color granate estaba mirando hacia adelante para ver la visión de un Venusaur completamente noqueado.

Trickster soltó una ovación, "¡ _Eso es lo que pensé! ¡No puedo ganar contra mí, gran tipo! ¡Oye, Ash, me gustó la sorpresa!_ "

Ash rió en voz alta al ver la alegría de Gengar tan infantil. Debe ser porque finalmente tuvo una verdadera batalla después de su evolución, sin contar a Brock, Caitlin o el salvaje Suicune.

" _¿Puedo volver a tu sombra ahora? Necesito algo de aura para curarme ... esta espora de aturdimiento es molesta_ " _,_ gruñó el Gengar mientras caminaba hacia Ash.

Suspirando, Ash dejó que Trickster se metiera en su sombra sin ningún temor o respuesta. Confiaba en el Gengar para tener cuidado ya que Trickster se curaría con el aura de Ash. Irónicamente, su sombra ganó algunas marcas rojas alrededor de sus piernas y brazos porque Gengar lo quiso.

Miedo tácticas por diablos. Ash pensó que era divertido, por lo que nunca le importó ni comentó sobre eso. La gente lo miraba extrañamente, pero ¿por qué no? Lo hace diferente de los demás.

Por otro lado, también permite que él y Gengar se unan en paz.

Ash se acercó a Erika, sus ojos granate parecían ligeramente decepcionados, pero por lo demás bien. "¿Gané la insignia?"

Erika tuvo una mirada preocupada antes de suspirar. Si no lo hubiera dado ahora, el gimnasio definitivamente cerraría.

Ella perdió contra el chico. Completamente aplastado. Sin piedad. Mientras su Venusaur dio una batalla decente, los otros dos fueron sacados sin problemas. Ella _realmente_ no debería haber hablado de los vínculos. Pensando en eso, tal vez ella se estaba volviendo un poco arrogante. Es tiempo de un cambio.

Sacando una pequeña insignia con forma de flor con los colores en cada pétalo que lo hacen parecer un arcoíris, se lo entregó. Ash sonrió levemente mientras lo tomaba.

"Gracias por la batalla, Erika. Tal vez en el futuro volvamos a hacerlo. Con suerte, usarás tu verdadero equipo", sonrió Ash mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sin esperar la respuesta de Erika.

Él solo quería ponerse en marcha. ¡Después de obtener su nueva insignia de gimnasio, quería la otra tan pronto como fuera posible!

Para ser honesto, Erika, en su opinión, fue un poco decepcionante ... Insultó los lazos entre los entrenadores y sus Pokémon. Un Líder de Gimnasio debería saberlo mejor. Con suerte, Koga será mejor. _Ash no sabía que obtendría un candidato de élite como un oponente._

Ash, Brock y Caitlin estaban a punto de irse de la ciudad de Celadon para ir al siguiente y obtener la séptima insignia de Ash. Ya habían dejado que sus Pokémon se recuperaran en el Centro Pokémon.

 **KABOOOOOM!**

Los tres entrenadores saltaron a un lado cuando una gran pieza de escombros casi los golpeó.

"¿No es eso ... el gimnasio?" Ash gritó en estado de shock mientras él y el resto corrían hacia él.

¿Por qué no? Su pokémon puede protegerlos. También está el hecho de que Ash tiene una personalidad de héroe que _exige_ que él los ayude. Los otros dos lo siguieron porque es lo correcto.

Niños normales, no lo son.

Cuando llegaron, vieron una gran cantidad de camionetas con grandes R, así como una Torterra lastimada y Venusaur siendo llevados. Lo más probable es que sea robado de Erika.

Los tres entrenadores no necesitaban ver más. Brock y Ash tenían experiencia con ellos. Caitlin oyó hablar de ellos.

 _Team Rocket está atacando el gimnasio e intentando robar el Pokémon allí._

"¡Consígalos, todos!" Brock y Ash no dudaron en lo más mínimo ya que llamaron a todo su equipo. Caitlin siguió eventualmente.

El equipo de Brock, compuesto por Golett, Steelix, Tyranitar, Golem, Vulpix y Roselia, soltó gritos de enfado. Todos escucharon sobre la situación y se movieron instantáneamente para dañar todos los autos. No dejarán escapar a nadie.

Ash se ocupó de todos los entrenadores con Caitlin. Su equipo es un Talonflame que se ocupó del Team Rocket escapando en el aire, un Pikachu que paralizó a todos los humanos cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad, Meowth quien bombardeó a todos los Pokémon que salieron, Greninja quien se lanzó a las sombras y buscó a cualquier miembro oculto, Amaura que detuvo los incendios con su habilidad de usar movimientos de roca, tierra y hielo y finalmente un Gengar que protegió a los entrenadores.

Caitlin llamó a un Metang que instantáneamente entró en la ofensiva cuando cerró de un golpe a su entrenador, un Gallade y un Gardevoir que simplemente se detuvieron y registraron el área, así como recogieron algunas mentes en busca de información y finalmente Espeon. Dejó a otros en casa viendo cómo podría capturar a otros amigos como Metang.

Parece que los tres eran monstruos o que los miembros del cohete solo tenían un plan de escape con las camionetas después de agarrar algunos de los Pokémon del gimnasio porque era realmente patético.

Grimers, Zubats y Ekans eran lanzados como pelotas de playa. Después de que el Pokémon de Brock terminara de destruir todas las camionetas, así como el armamento de los miembros del cohete del equipo, atacaron a todos los Pokémon que llamaron.

Todavía es divertido ver a Vulpix usar Iron Tail y abofetear a seis Pokémon diferentes al mismo tiempo como si no valieran la pena su tiempo.

Tyranitar se hizo cargo de algunos de los más fuertes siendo un extraño Muk o Golbat, pero no Arbok, ya que las serpientes descendieron instantáneamente para evitar escaparse por el subsuelo.

La batalla continuó así durante una buena media hora. Al menos 50 gruñidos de Team Rocket estuvieron allí ya que parece ser una operación bastante grande. Tristemente, conocieron a Ash Ketchum, el novicio aún novato que tiene algunos Pokémon duros ... y sus amigos que son un extra que están definitivamente en su nivel, ya sea en poder o habilidad, o en el caso de Caitlin, más allá en ambos.

Pikachu parecía estar agotado ya que tuvo que disparar innumerables ondas de trueno para evitar que todos escaparan o usaran rayos para evitar ser golpeado por ellos. Meowth estaba en la misma liga usando su nuevo movimiento que lo agotó por completo, Talonflame parecía estar bien ya que se ocupó de todos los Zubat en el aire y también sacó un solo helicóptero. _Mirando hacia atrás, ver una enorme Llama de Talón y seguir hacia ella fue una acción tonta. Un buen lanzallamas hizo la acción para derretir algunas partes y hacer que chocara directamente con otras camionetas del Equipo Rocket._ Greninja había eliminado al administrador, más tarde conocido como Joel, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante los entrenadores que los atacaban y Amaura detuvo todas las llamas y explosiones. Gengar estaba menos cansado porque los entrenadores sabían cómo protegerse del extraño golpe o patada para agarrarlos desprevenidos y los pocos Pokémon que lo intentaban estaban fuera de combate.

El equipo de Brock estaba prácticamente inconsciente debido al uso de demasiada energía. Nada que un buen descanso en el Centro Pokémon no arreglará. El que más fue herido fue Tyranitar porque en un ataque de rabia utilizó cabeza hueca en una camioneta sin mejorarla ... Sí, eso dolió.

El equipo de Caitlin estaba bien. Metang definitivamente estaba a la altura de su fama de ser parte de una línea de evolución pseudo-legendaria y sacó un par de gruñidos por su cuenta. Los ataques de veneno eran inútiles y ser psíquico lo hacía capaz de vencer a la mayoría de los enemigos. Gardevoir y Gallade estaban transmitiendo toda la información que obtuvieron a Caitlin que tenía un bloc de notas y estaba escribiendo cosas con una cara seria y Espeon solo estaba siendo Espeon, _flojo después de una batalla_ .

En este momento había otros con los tres entrenadores que viajaban mientras que mientras trataban las heridas de su Pokémon, algunos oficiales Jenny estaban anotando lo que pasó con Erika de pie junto a un herido Venusur, Torterra y Vileplume. Había algunos entrenadores de Ace de la liga en caso de que alguien hiciera algo estúpido y unos pocos G-men junto con Lance.

Atacar un gimnasio a plena luz del día _es_ un problema grave. Ash no tuvo que llamar a Lance.

 _Sin embargo, Lance no se sorprendió al ver a Ash. Él siempre está en problemas, en algún lugar o de alguna manera._

"Así que están bajo las órdenes de Giovanni", concluyó Lance mientras él y los tres entrenadores que viajaban estaban ahora sentados en una habitación privada de la estación de policía Pokémon.

Caitlin asintió mientras le entregaba una lista de crímenes planeados, así como nombres. Por ahora, solo se mencionarán los futuros ataques.

 _Plan 1: atacar el gimnasio de Celadon City para debilitar la defensa_

 _Plan 2: si tiene éxito, hacerse cargo de la esquina del juego_

 _Plan 3: atacar Silph Co y robar el prototipo Masterball_

 _Plan 4: utiliza el Proyecto M2 y saca la liga_

No hubo detalles del proyecto de M2. Solo el conocimiento de cuándo y cómo. Lo que M2 es, Caitlin no tenía idea y no había imágenes.

Lance tenía una cara preocupada por eso, pero ahora pueden aumentar la defensa de todos los lugares mencionados. Asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzó a llamar a algunos Entrenadores de ACE, los mejores de los mejores en este caso, para ordenarles que lleguen allí.

Los tres niños simplemente permanecieron en la sala discutiendo la batalla y la forma en que deberían mejorar.

Honestamente, fue extraño ver tal cosa. _Los niños_ lucharon contra los _adultos_ que tenían la intención de cometer un delito grave. Ellos, con solo alrededor de 20 Pokémon lograron derrotar a tantos gruñidos de una organización malvada dentro de Kanto que simplemente lo hizo parecer patético.

Lo primero que hacen es luchar. Su edad no importaba en este caso, mentalmente estaban todos preparados y ligeramente endurecidos.

¿Quién no sería? Ash casi muere a los pocos meses de su viaje, solo para ser salvado por un Kyogre, un legendario que no se había visto por un tiempo. Brock fue quien experimentó la hundida SS Anne con Ash y también luchó contra Team Rocket allí. Caitlin, al ser una ex líder de Frontier, tenía suficiente experiencia con esas cosas y sabía del "mundo real", por así decirlo.

Maduraron mentalmente. _Los_ adultos _normales_ no se pueden comparar con ellos en este momento.

Ash era un prodigio de principio a fin. Su aura lo hace más que un simple humano y puede usar formas especiales de tratar con Pokémon.

Brock era un adolescente sabio. Él sabía mucho sobre medicina, era un buen cocinero y finalmente estudió para convertirse en un criador también. Cuidar de Pokémon fue fácil para él, por lo que su equipo era lo suficientemente fuerte. Él creció mentalmente después de conocer a Ash también. También está el hecho de que él fue el único que cuidó a su familia por tanto tiempo.

Caitlin era una vidente. Ella es capaz de hacer mucho más que un humano normal y piensa de manera diferente. Gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas, sus actividades mentales son mucho más rápidas y gracias a eso puede aprender extremadamente rápido y madurar más rápido. Eso, y una niña solo madura más rápido que un niño cuando la compara con las otras dos.

Cuando Lance terminó su llamada, no pudo evitar pensar cómo los _niños_ están haciendo el trabajo de la liga y cómo se las arreglan para meterse en tantos problemas.

El campeón dejó escapar un suspiro antes de sentarse frente al grupo, "¿Sabes qué? Te daré tres privilegios especiales en tu Xtransceiver o Pokénavs para llamar a los oficiales de la liga con alta prioridad. Con ustedes siempre estar involucrados en este tipo de cosas, dudo seriamente de que esta sea la última vez, "Lance se frotó la frente.

Ash se rió un poco entretenido mientras le entregaba su Xtransceiver para que Lance pudiera cargar la actualización del software / sistema operativo. Él realmente no sabía, ya que es algo que solo usa la liga. Esperemos que no elimine sus otros números ...

Los otros dos siguieron viendo que sería útil. Necesitan un Xtransceiver de respaldo en caso de que algo le pase a Ash después de todo. No es que eso suceda cuando están cerca.

"Gracias, Lance", dijo Ash con una sonrisa. Es genial tener la capacidad de llamar a alguien que no sea Lance para estos problemas. El campeón ya debe estar lo suficientemente molesto.

Lance negó con la cabeza divertido antes de mirar a Ash, "¿Recibiste el dinero de la recompensa? Tenemos la intención de enviar dinero de recompensa a los entrenadores que ayudan", explicó Lance mientras miraba a los otros dos que estaban confundidos. Ash simplemente asintió con un 'Sí'.

Ash se volvió hacia ellos y parpadeó un par de veces, "Deberían haber recibido algunos también".

Brock y Caitlin parpadearon una vez, luego dos y finalmente tres veces antes de abrir su Xtransceiver y abrir su cuenta de entrenador. De hecho, habían recibido algo de dinero por ayudar con el Mankey y, en el caso de Brock, Tentacruel también.

 _Eso es bastante dinero._

Lance se rió un poco antes de mirar a Caitlin, "Entonces, la princesa finalmente decidió emprender un viaje ... Considerando la familia de la que vienes, no es una gran sorpresa. Si estás con Ash, seguramente te volverás más fuerte, "Lance habló con suavidad mientras conseguía el estrés de la carga de trabajo detrás de él por el momento.

Caitlin se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido y el hecho de que Lance tenía tanta confianza en Ash como en su fortalecimiento.

Lance luego se volvió hacia Brock con un ojo agudo, "Tienes a algún poderoso Pokémon contigo, joven. Algunos de ellos son considerados poderosos por derecho propio, pero para ver a un Golett ... Estoy impresionado. Cuando el Golett evoluciona, Tengamos una batalla, "Lance rara vez tuvo batallas en estos días. Los entrenadores siempre se quejaban de que era demasiado fuerte.

Personal, casual ... nadie llegó más allá de Lorelei o incluso Bruno hoy en día, así que no tiene buenas batallas. Sus Pokémon a menudo se molestan por eso también.

Bueno, su Dragonite principal ha estado llegando a casa últimamente completamente magullado por alguna razón. Él se preguntó por qué. Siempre regresaba con esta emoción infantil en los ojos como si hubiera tenido la pelea de sus sueños.

Brock le dio a Lance una débil sonrisa, "Puede que ya no sea un líder de gimnasio, pero estar con Ash seguramente me ayudó a ser más fuerte ... mi Onix y Geodude de antes han alcanzado sus evoluciones finales ... Estaré listo. De hecho," Brock casi lo había olvidado y llamó a su Vulpix y Roselia.

Ambos Pokémon inmediatamente supieron por qué y se pararon frente a Brock mientras buscaba en su bolsa.

"Les prometí que los dejarían evolucionar después de soportar un mes de entrenamiento extremo. Lo hicieron muy bien", dijo Brock mientras Ash y Caitlin se recostaban para disfrutar de la vista de una evolución.

Lance, aunque normalmente se hace en casos de emergencia y nunca tuvo tiempo de apreciarlo, siempre le gustó ver que Pokémon evolucionaba también. Es bastante especial ver que dos Pokémon evolucionan así, así que simplemente se recostó en su silla con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, este grupo de entrenadores es interesante. Siempre le dan algo especial para ver o hacer.

Brock primero encontró la piedra de fuego, haciendo que la Vulpix saltara de emoción cuando la colocó en el piso frente al tipo Fuego, que a su vez caminó hacia ella.

Mirando las llamas dentro de la piedra, la Vulpix asintió mientras decidía alcanzar su etapa final. Ella llegó lo suficientemente lejos en su estado actual. Aprendió todos los movimientos que pudo como una Vulpix. Era el _momento_ .

Tocando la piedra con su pata, la Vulpix comenzó a brillar con una luz brillante. La pequeña figura lentamente comenzó a crecer, las colas se extendían gradualmente antes de ganar otra y otra hasta que llegó a 9. Las colas, como la figura todavía estaba blanca acurrucada y luego el hocico de la Vulpix se extendió un poco. Mechones de pelo extendidos como dentro de la luz el color cambió por completo. La figura blanca comenzó a sentarse lentamente cuando la luz brillante finalmente desapareció para mostrar una hermosa Ninetales.

Brock sonrió cuando Roselia comenzó a acariciar las flores con los Ninetales ahora evolucionados. Era obvio que Roselia seguía siendo la más vieja aquí, ya que los Nueve Caracteres simplemente la dejaban con un pequeño ladrido.

En la parte de atrás, los dos entrenadores y el campeón miraron a los Ninetales con ojo agudo. Un Pokémon muy hermoso, algo que muchos entrenadores desean tener.

"Los Nueve Patos son verdaderamente muy hermosos Pokémon. Tal vez deberías entrenarla para concursos cuando llegues a Hoenn, Brock", dijo Lance con una sonrisa. Puede ser una buena grabación para revisar más tarde.

Brock lo pensó antes de dirigirse a los Ninetales, "¿Te gustaría hacer concursos en el futuro?"

Los Ninetales parecieron pensar en ello antes de asentir de acuerdo con esa idea.

Sonriendo, Brock sacó la segunda piedra de evolución. Una piedra clara

"Bueno, Roselia, has deseado la evolución desde hace un tiempo. No puedo dejar que Vulpix evolucione solo, ¿verdad?" Brock sonrió a la Roselia que ahora tenía ojos brillantes y negros mientras miraba la piedra.

La Roselia aprovechó la oportunidad en el momento en que la alcanzó. Inclinándose hacia adelante, la Roselia tocó la piedra con una de sus flores, ya que ella también comenzó a brillar y crecer unas tres veces en altura. La punzada anterior en su cabeza se transformó en un diseño de cabello suave y una especie de capa parecía venir de su espalda. Las flores crecieron junto con los brazos del Roserade, viendo cómo, a pesar de sostenerlos solo para la batalla, están separados de la línea de evolución Roselia / Roserade.

Cuando la luz desapareció, apareció un Roserade. Mirando las flores que sostenía en sus manos, el Roserade asintió antes de moverlas detrás de su espalda. Por alguna razón, las flores desaparecieron bajo su capa, ya que ahora reveló dos manos verdes y se inclinó ante su entrenador. Definitivamente tenía una mirada pícara con una especie de máscara alrededor de los ojos.

Ash tuvo que pensar en esta película llamada 'Zorro'.

"Oh, ¿puedes hacer que tus flores desaparezcan ahora?" Brock preguntó con curiosidad cuando el Roserade asintió con una sonrisa.

" _Ahora son parte de mi cuerpo. Moviendo mis manos detrás de mi capa, puedo 'absorberlos' por así decirlo. En caso de batalla puedo hacerlos aparecer en cualquier momento_ " _,_ explicó el Roserade. Ash simplemente transmitió lo que le habían dicho a los humanos.

Los Ninetales parecían divertidos realmente. No muchos humanos lo saben, pero Roselia usualmente se aferraba _a_ las flores. Prácticamente lo mantienen como parte de su cuerpo en lugar de usar sus manos. También usan su energía para mantener las flores vivas, y cuando finalmente evolucionan las flores que han nutrido se vuelven parte de su cuerpo.

"Maravillosa evolución", completó Lance mientras asentía con una sonrisa. Para ser sincero, aún no había visto a muchos Roserade. Él tampoco conocía ese bocado de información, por lo que podía contarle a los entrenadores de ACE al respecto. No es de extrañar que la investigación muestre que las flores eventualmente cambian cuando Roselia las sostiene. Cuanto mejores sean los nutrientes y el agua, mejor será la energía que las flores absorberán.

"Ambos son muy agradables", comentó Caitlin con una sonrisa. Ella admiró esos dos hermosos Pokémon.

Ash simplemente sonrió y llamó a su Amaura. ¿Tal vez le gustaría hacerlo ahora?

" _Oh, has evolucionado_ " _,_ sonrió Amaura al Roserade y Ninetales.

Ambos Pokémon voltearon hacia el brillante Amaura y asintieron con una mirada emocionada en sus ojos. Al ver eso, los Amaura pensaron en lo que pensaban.

Tal vez es hora de concederles un pequeño deseo.

" _Ash, ¿te gustaría que evolucione también? Esta noche será una buena noche. ¿Sospecho que hay luna llena?_ "

Ash asintió con la cabeza al Amaura antes de volverse hacia Lance, "Lance, ¿te importa ver una evolución que nadie, excepto los otros dos entrenadores de Aurorus, haya visto antes?"

Lance, viendo la oportunidad tuvo un brillo en sus ojos, "Por supuesto, sería un honor para mí. No olvides llamar al profesor, enviaré mi Dragonite para traerlo ... y tu madre, supongo," Lance habló con una sonrisa.

Ash lo miró a sabiendas, "Todavía no está interesada, Lance", dijo Ash con calma, ya que sabía que a Lance le gustaba su madre. Diablos, ella era muy popular en Pallet Town.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella tenga un muy, muy sobreprotector Sr. Mime ayuda. Cualquier hombre que intente siquiera tocarla tendrá una fuerza psíquica completa o una barrera que los bloqueará.

Ash a menudo se reía con su madre por eso.

"Una pena. No duele intentarlo", Lance se encogió de hombros.

Ash solo sonrió un poco. En realidad, no le importaría Lance como padre.

Glacia comenzó a estirar un poco las extremidades mientras se preparaba para evolucionar. Su tipo generalmente gana muchas habilidades de hielo y es un gran problema mantenerlo como Aurorus. ¿Cómo ella sabe? Bueno, viajar Aurorus a menudo le decía cuando llegaron al monte. Everstone.

Tomó un total de 40 minutos antes de que dos Dragonite llegaran a la escena. Ash, Caitlin, Brock e incluso Lance tenían a todos sus Pokémon fuera de sus pokéballs para ver el espectáculo.

Delia inmediatamente corrió hacia su hijo y le dio el abrazo de su vida antes de despotricar sobre todas las cosas peligrosas.

Y la sonrisa. Oh Arceus esa sonrisa.

Todo el mundo simplemente retrocedió unos buenos diez pasos cuando salió esa sonrisa. _Por alguna razón, una sombra se movía como si tomara notas._

El Profesor Oak se quedó para estudiar todos los Pokémon raros. Sí, un Golett real, un Steelix, un Tyranitar ... por no mencionar a _Gengar_ . Los estudió a todos con los ojos antes de volverse hacia el Amaura que cerraba los ojos y parecía absorber algo de luz de luna, preparando su energía.

"Asombroso pokémon ..." Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el grupo que estaba sentado afuera. Se mudaron hace un rato con Amaura de pie en medio de un claro, solo, como si estuviera preparando un espectáculo.

Oak incluso trajo una grabadora para esto. Él no perdería la oportunidad, no señor.

Delia fue a sentarse entre Ash y Caitlin. Oak tomó asiento entre Lance y Brock.

 _ **Lance hizo un**_ _silencioso_ _ **puchero**_ _. Sin suerte otra vez._

Glacia finalmente abrió los ojos, habiendo absorbido suficiente luz de luna, "¿ _Listos, Ash?_ ", Preguntó Glacia mientras volvía la cabeza hacia él.

Ash simplemente sonrió al fósil Pokémon, "Listo cuando seas Glacia. Solo sé que me gustarás no importa si eres un Amaura o un Aurorus. Justo antes de que tengas dudas", le guiñó un ojo.

Glacia sonrió ante la consideración de su entrenador antes de negar con la cabeza. Ella definitivamente quería esto.

Mirando hacia el cielo, comenzó con un suave llanto.

Snow comenzó a caer silenciosamente alrededor de su figura, creada a cierta distancia del Amaura. Definitivamente se controló para evitar tormentas de nieve masivas alrededor del área. Diablos, los que la miraban aún podían sentir el frío, pero estaban demasiado asombrados para hablar.

El pequeño grito eventualmente se convertirá en un tipo de canción. Antiguo, desconocido para cualquiera. Una canción que solo los del pasado podrían saber.

 _En el futuro cercano, Ash comentaría que la canción de Lugia era similar pero diferente. Mientras que el de Lugia era para aliviar y sanar, este estaba lleno de pasión. Pasión por alcanzar la evolución, pasión por finalmente llegar a la siguiente etapa. Todo para complacer a su querido entrenador._

Ni siquiera Ash podía entender la letra, ninguno de los Pokémon podía. Solo podían mirar la belleza cuando la luna finalmente brilló en la brillante figura del Amaura.

Poco a poco comenzó a brillar, expandiéndose lentamente a medida que la nieve se volvía más feroz y comenzó a girar como una pequeña tormenta alrededor de la figura.

La figura, a pesar de la nieve, era completamente visible. Nadie se atrevió a respirar solo al ver esta evolución. Sí, muchas evoluciones son especiales, pero esta parecía ser la práctica del antiguo Pokémon.

El cuerpo de Amaura comenzó a brillar y expandirse muchas veces su tamaño anterior. La habitual cola rechoncha comenzó a crecer y extenderse adecuadamente. Su largo cuello se hizo aún más grande a medida que las velas pequeñas comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y más grandes para cubrir toda la longitud del cuello. La gema individual anterior se volvió múltiple y se fue desde el cuello hacia la punta de la cola que ahora se curva hacia adentro. Las patas traseras ganaron tres dedos con garras, pero las patas delanteras solo tenían un clavo grande y una sola garra.

El área alrededor del Aurorus se volvió más fría y fría a medida que la tormenta de nieve se expandía, pero luego se movía en el aire. Como un espejo, la nieve comenzó a elevarse en lugar de caer y desaparecer en el cielo a medida que se derritió al dejar gradualmente el área fría.

La canción apasionada anterior se hizo más profunda, más madura a medida que la luz lentamente comenzó a desaparecer.

Lo que estaba allí hizo que los humanos simplemente miraran con asombro. Un hermoso Aurorus blanco estaba allí. Las gemas y el estómago azul celeste combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos. Las velas eran de un hermoso blanco y azul claro para hablar de su felicidad cuando el ahora Aurorus bajó la cabeza para mirar a los humanos y Pokémon.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Ash mientras se ponía de pie, caminando hacia Aurorus y extendiendo su mano.

Al ver a su entrenador hacer eso, Glacia cerró los ojos y bajó aún más la cabeza. La forma de V en su cabeza ahora a la vista con la gema en el medio que lo hace parecer una tiara. La mano de Ash llegó a un lado de su cabeza mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo mientras miraba con asombro, mirando su reflejo sobre la gema en la frente del Aurorus.

Sí, definitivamente este era un Pokémon antiguo. Uno que existió en el pasado antes de que nacieran muchos otros. Esta gracia, esta belleza era algo que solo pocos podían igualar.

"Eres hermosa, Glacia", felicitó Ash con una sonrisa. Diablos, Pikachu comenzó a animar con entusiasmo mientras los otros Pokémon soltaban rugidos de aprobación. Ninguno de ellos había visto una evolución así, y definitivamente fue especial.

Así, las gemas de Glacia comenzaron a brillar y la luz se disparó hacia los cielos. Una hermosa mezcla de verde, morado y otros colores comenzó a entrelazarse, ya que se veía una aurora en todo Kanto.

Todos simplemente miraron hacia arriba a la vista, tomándola sin decir una sola palabra. Fue hermoso, tan simple como eso. Ash sonrió mientras él y Glacia lo miraban juntos antes de que el Aurorus rugiera en el cielo, iluminando los controladores como si lo controlaran.

Todos los seres estaban en silencio ahora, simplemente mirando. El Profesor Oak estaba filmando todo en silencio y se dio cuenta personalmente.

Era viejo, era sabio, pero aún podía sorprenderse más allá de las palabras con los actos de un Pokémon. Por Arceus, fue esta una de las vistas más bellas de su vida. _Incluso más que el Suicune con Ash en el futuro._

Lo que no sabían es que atrajeron la atención de varios legendarios solo por esta evolución. Se escucharon múltiples chillidos desde los lugares de descanso, ya que todos admiraban la vista, un espectáculo que los mayores no habían visto en innumerables años. Los rugidos de los sabuesos fueron aprobados e incluso se escuchó un rugido dentro de los cielos en algunas partes de Kanto mientras el legendario Pokémon viajaba a través de él para ver la vista.

Fue como un mensaje. Un mensaje para decirles a todos que ha aparecido un Aurorus, un Aurorus con _mucho_ poder para hacer que suceda a lo largo de la totalidad de Kanto.

Sin embargo, los que estaban alrededor del Aurorus permanecieron en silencio. Fue solo después de verlo durante unos buenos 20 minutos que finalmente terminó, haciendo que todos volvieran a ver a Glacia. En verdad, veía la belleza de lo antiguo. Las gemas parecían brillar cuando el aire era más frío alrededor del hielo / roca, el Pokémon recién evolucionado ya controlaba sus poderes.

Lance sonrió emocionado. Lo bueno es que prometió una batalla con Ash después de llegar a Kanto.

Oak no pudo evitar elogiarlo, "Hermosa. Simplemente no tengo palabras. Siento que incluso la grabación no puede mostrar la belleza de lo que ocurrió hoy. Ash, Glacia, felicidades por la evolución".

Los ojos celestes de Glacia miraron a Oak antes de asentir levemente. El Pokémon se acercó a los otros entrenadores antes de abrir la boca y crear pequeños ornamentos.

 _Nevermeltice_ . Lance, Oak y Delia recibieron tres pedazos de hielo, ya que el aura a su alrededor era muy diferente en comparación con el hielo normal. Lance recibió la estatuilla de un Dragonite y su entrenador, ya que Aurorus había visto al Maestro del Dragón con su Pokémon, Oak recibió una Pokéball en un soporte y Delia recibió figuritas de Ash y su Pokémon. Naturalmente, pequeño para que puedan ser transportados y colocados en algún lugar.

" _Un regalo para ellos. Brock y Caitlin nos acompañarán por un tiempo, pero una vez que se vayan a casa por un tiempo, les presentaré lo mismo_ ", le dijo el Aurorus a Ash, quien estaba confundido en ese momento antes de ganar un poco. luz de entendimiento. Asintiendo, se lo tradujo.

Los tres que recibieron los regalos no se quejaron, ya que todos mostraron una sonrisa feliz. Lance fue el primero en hablar, "Tres evoluciones en un día y el Equipo Rocket fue atrapado. Si hubiera algo más que ocurriera, diría que Arceus estaba jugando con nosotros", Brome bromeó.

Oak se limitó a reír cuando Delia mostró una pequeña sonrisa, "Cuida a mi hijito, ¿está bien, Glacia?" Delia le preguntó al fósil Pokémon. Parecía que el resto de su equipo también apareció para pararse junto al Aurorus con su poder de florecimiento claramente expuesto a la madre de su entrenador.

Los seis miraron con determinación a la madre, "Lo haremos", comenzó Meowth mientras mostraba una sonrisa con colmillos, "Ash no puede evitar meterse en problemas. No tienes idea de lo que haría sin nosotros".

Pikachu simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras el resto de ellos decía lo mismo.

El mensaje fue claro, lo harán.

Los Pokémon de Brock, Caitlin y Lance los rodearon para ver al nuevo Aurorus y para Lance, para ver posibles nuevos oponentes. Todos admitieron que era un buen equipo, diablos, Gyarados no bromeaba sobre que el chico era un buen entrenador.

"Ah, eso es correcto", Ash parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba a su alrededor y finalmente vio a su Houndoom. Sonriendo un poco, les gritó. El Houndoom simplemente permaneció en silencio hasta el punto de no llamar la atención, pero era hora de dejarlos ir con sus trabajos elegidos. Han entrenado bien este mes también.

"Mamá, Profesor Oak. Estas dos chicas son Houndoom que he capturado recientemente para ayudarlos a salir. Mamá, sé que a veces el restaurante puede ponerse alborotador. Mimey no puede protegerlo por sí mismo para siempre ... así que quiero que cuida a Lily, la joven Houndoom ". Cuando se mencionó su nombre, el Houndoom más joven ahora llamado Lily se acercó a Delia y se sentó frente a ella. Ash, al ver eso, supo que el Houndoom decidió seguir a la mujer y lanzó su Bola de Lujo hacia el Houndoom que el perro capturó en sus fauces para presentar a la mujer.

Oak pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió de todos modos. Siempre es algo con sus estudiantes, sus prótesis. Todos fueron especiales.

"¿Vendrás conmigo para ayudarme?" El profesor le preguntó al mismo Houndoom. A pesar de su edad, su sonrisa emocionada era la misma. Siempre es bueno encontrar nuevos amigos y familiares. Puede que sea viejo, podría ser un ex campeón, pero una persona nunca es demasiado vieja para enamorarse de nuevos Pokémon.

El Houndoom estudió al profesor. A pesar de parecer inofensivo, el anciano tenía un aura de confianza y eso hizo que el Houndoom se sintiera como él. Confianza, sin miedo a nada. Eso es algo que el Houndoom también respetó en Ash.

"Esa es Eva, ella es la mayor de las dos. Le he contado sobre algunos trabajos en el rancho. Hace un tiempo que entrené a Lily y a ella para que estén listos para todo", explicó Ash como el viejo El hombre sonrió levemente. Típico.

Ash también arrojó la pelota de Eva hacia ella, haciendo que el perro la capturara entre sus mandíbulas y se la presentara al anciano. Tanto el mayor como Delia recibieron las bolas de lujo con una sonrisa.

"Me ocuparé de ti, Lily". "No te preocupes Eva, siempre hay emoción en el rancho".

Pasaron el resto de la noche juntos, simplemente hablando de las aventuras y algo de diversión. Lance incluso decidió unirse a ellos esta noche ya que parece que su trabajo no le molestó.

Todos ellos tuvieron una agradable velada. Entrenadores charlando entre ellos, una madre preocupada, la maestra riéndose de orgullo y el campeón riéndose al recordar su propio viaje. Los propios Pokémon solo estaban hablando de su propio crecimiento y aventuras con el pokémon del campeón, obviamente, contando a los más emocionantes.

Aunque Pikachu se jactó al mencionar que hirió a un Suicune en la batalla, montó en Kyogre y vio a Ho-oh.

Aunque los dragones del equipo de Lance se encontraron con una vez legendaria, que era un Raikou, no lucharon contra ella ni hablaron con ella. Simplemente volaron más allá de eso.

Conversaciones similares continuaron hasta que tuvieron que volver a casa con Ash dando un abrazo a su madre y maestra. Así, descansaron de nuevo, listos para pasar al siguiente desafío.

 _Es hora de ganar la séptima insignia._


	11. Chapter 11

Después de sus actividades en Celadon City, Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia la ruta ciclista recientemente renovada.

Se aseguraron de que estuviese conectado a la tierra, por lo que es una zona famosa donde los Pokémon a menudo se ven corriendo contra los humanos por pura casualidad, o donde entrenan a sus Pokémon para ser montados.

Para ser honesto, es un lugar muy sorprendente. Hay muchos entrenadores y Pokémon salvajes que descansan alrededor del área. El muy extraño Murkrow para el ocasional Fearow. De un Ponyta a un Doduo en tierra. Diablos, incluso hay un extraño Golduck que nada a lo largo de aquellos que ciclan.

Para utilizar la ruta de ciclismo, cada entrenador tenía que pagar una tarifa de 1.000 Poké. Eso no es mucho para un atajo al gimnasio de la ciudad de Fuschia, sin embargo, otros a menudo toman los otros caminos porque no desean pagar.

También hay un rumor de que hay varios Pokémon especiales cuando caminas hacia Fuschia en lugar de hacerlo en Cycling Road, pero a nadie le interesó. Nadie en el grupo de Ash al menos.

"La ruta del ciclismo seguramente parece útil. ¡Podemos hacer un viaje rápido a Fuschia y entrenar allí!" Ash exclamó con una sonrisa.

Brock simplemente negó con la cabeza, "Sí. También es bastante peligroso por lo que me dicen los foros de criadores. También hay rumores de que un enjambre de Golbat y Crobat está llegando al área".

"Crobat, ¿eh? Es bastante rápido y algunos pueden llegar a ser muy grandes si los entrenas bien", comentó Caitlin con indiferencia.

Ash negó con la cabeza, "No estoy interesado, de verdad. Sí, son increíbles pero siento que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para entrenar", pensando en entrenar con un enjambre, realmente sonaba interesante.

Un enjambre normal tiene alrededor del tamaño de 300 Pokémon. Una más grande puede llegar a los mil.

Luchar contra un odre 100 Golbat / Crobat puede ser la experiencia que su equipo necesita. El peligro, la adrenalina, obligando a su cuerpo a superar su límite y aumentar su resistencia aún más.

También está el hecho de que es extremadamente útil entrenar en la lucha contra oponentes múltiples. La necesidad de esquivar tiene que estar arraigada, usar un enemigo como escudo puede ser otra cosa ... la lista puede continuar.

Ash a menudo le dice esto a su equipo. Su Greninja y Pikachu a menudo siguen esa idea. Pikachu se desliza entre los objetivos y los hace golpear a los suyos, Greninja simplemente usa su lengua larga para atrapar a un enemigo con Lick y usarlos como escudo mientras está en combate. ¡Algunas veces incluso como un martillo!

Cuando el grupo descubrió que durante su última batalla contra el Equipo Rocket, no pudieron evitar reír a pesar de la peligrosa situación.

Ver a un Greninja usar un Koffing como un martillo con su lengua en múltiples Pokémon antes de que explotara, y no le hizo nada a Greninja por ser un tipo fantasma con Protean, fue extremadamente divertido.

¿Quién dijo que los movimientos más débiles no son útiles? Lick en sí mismo puede ser similar a wrap si se hace bien. Solo que no hay constricción real. Solo daño fantasmal llegando al oponente.

"Oh, estamos aquí", mencionó Caitlin mientras Ash todavía recordaba la divertida escena. Brock simplemente caminó, Ash lo siguió.

"Necesitamos alquilar bicicletas. ¿Queremos alquilar dos y dejar que Caitlin se siente en la parte de atrás?" Brock le preguntó a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza.

Caitlin resopló. "Necesito algo de resistencia también, Brock. No olvides que mi equipo aún puede aplastar al tuyo", advirtió. "Eso me convierte en un objetivo más", agregó más tarde.

Brock asintió con una sonrisa de disculpa, "Lo siento, Caitlin, los viejos hábitos se mueren duro".

"No me importa, vamos".

"Hombre ... Eso fue caro", murmuró Ash. ¡Tres bicicletas eran 30,000 Poké por el amor de Dios! Nadie les dijo acerca de los precios escandalosos ... No es de extrañar.

Brock solo se rió entre dientes, "Lo bueno es que tenemos dinero".

Caitlin estuvo de acuerdo con una risita. Ella tenía más que suficiente por sí misma, pero eso fue quizás la mitad de lo que obtuvieron al ayudar con el problema de Team Rocket en Celadon.

Tomando asiento en su bicicleta roja, Ash simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro mientras descansaba sus músculos por un momento.

"¿Vamos a ir rápido, o tomaremos nuestro tiempo y crucero? Si navegamos, podría ser mejor dejar que algunos Pokémon corran", Ash se volvió hacia sus amigos, cuestionando lo que querían hacer.

Caitlin lo pensó antes de asentir. Ella llamó a su Espeon, Brock siguió con Ninetales y Ash gritó su Meowth. Tres Pokémon que pueden ser bastante comunes en Kanto.

Bueno, Espeon se considera 'raro' en Kanto por alguna razón.

Los idiotas siguen evolucionando al pobre Eevee sin ninguna pregunta. La cantidad de odio que Ash tuvo contra esos entrenadores fue asombrosa. Real _odio_ . Nadie piensa en el Eevee mismo, solo en sus evoluciones.

Si alguna vez tuviera un Eevee, le _preguntaría_ qué quiere ser. Con mucho gusto lo entrenaría como un Eevee.

Ni siquiera le importaría a la girly Sylveon. Diablos, Sylveon es bastante increíble y fuerte.

Negando con la cabeza rápidamente, Ash se volvió hacia Meowth.

"Estamos yendo por el camino del ciclismo. Entrenamiento de resistencia para ti, Meowth," Ash sonrió con satisfacción ante el Meowth quien le sonrió.

"¡Claro que Ash! Me parece bien, siempre sumando entrenamiento. Es mucho más divertido que correr al menos círculos", Meowth hizo un puchero ante la comparación antes de comenzar a estirar. Sin palabras, Espeon y Ninetales siguieron mientras escuchaban la conversación.

Caitlin y Brock subieron a sus bicicletas azules y negras al mismo tiempo, comenzando a caminar por el camino. El Pokémon pronto siguió y Ash se apresuró a mantener el ritmo desde que Meowth se tomó su dulce tiempo estirando los brazos.

Meowth a menudo practicaba su carrera en dos piernas y, a veces en cuatro. Cuatro es mucho más rápido, pero dos son más flexibles ya que puede usar sus garras.

"Solo espero que no pase nada. Crobat es bastante molesto y llevará al menos dos días completos a velocidad de crucero", murmuró Caitlin.

Brock palideció un poco ... "Lo confundiste", acusó al especialista de tipo Psíquico.

Caitlin parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonrojarse, simplemente continuó a pesar de estar avergonzada. Nunca supo cuán bien estaba Brock hasta el final de la ruta ciclista.

Los tres entrenadores estaban sentados cerca de una fogata en un lugar de descanso en el bosque. Para ser sincero, fue una buena cosa que encontraron esta zona abierta ya que hizo que la posibilidad de un incendio forestal fuera mucho menor.

Cada Pokémon estaba actualmente fuera de su Pokébola respectiva, cada uno comiendo su propia comida. Naturalmente, algunos Pokémon evolucionados obtuvieron más de lo que ganaban antes porque necesitaban más.

Brock estaba preparando algo de estofado para el grupo y algunas tostadas con la ayuda de una tostadora portátil y un cargador eléctrico portátil.

Tenía que cargarse e hizo que Pikachu esperara su comida durante _5 minutos completos_ . Que se sepa que Brock recibió una bofetada en la cara con el uso de una cola de hierro ligeramente cargada para hacerlo mirar fijamente su preciosa comida y un poco de ketchup.

 _Especialmente la salsa de tomate!_

La noche fue bastante tranquila. El cielo estaba lleno de innumerables estrellas, mostrando la belleza de Kanto, que aún permanece menos contaminada en comparación con otras regiones.

Una brisa agradable, una buena comida, un descanso agradable y sobre todo; buena compañía.

Es por eso que viajar es muy agradable.

"¿Qué vas a hacer para tu próximo gimnasio, Ash?" Brock preguntó entre algunos bocados de su tostada.

Ash lo había pensado. Koga es un entrenador de tipo venenoso, un tipo que es muy difícil de combatir. Pensando en estilos de batalla definitivamente incluirá movimientos de estado. Tóxico, Powder moves, Spore ... Hay una buena cortina de humo y se usará, y debido a la naturaleza de Koga como ninja, una sorpresa.

"Por un lado, me iré con energía. Todos necesitan más resistencia. Los he visto luchar contra esos gruñidos y, a pesar de la gran cantidad de Pokémon, solo tomó un movimiento para eliminar algunos. No pudieron mantener incluso con eso, "Ash comenzó mientras pensaba en ello ..." Stamina también les ayuda a soportar problemas de estado. Problemas tales como quemaduras o tal vez veneno ".

Caitlin sonrió con aprobación, "Bien pensado. También lo he notado. ¿Qué vas a hacer para entrenar la resistencia?"

Ash se encogió de hombros levemente. "Hay un enjambre aquí, ¿verdad? Esos viajan juntos ... ¿Por qué no desafiar a un montón de ellos para entrenar?"

Brock pareció ganarse una sonrisa. "Interesante ... Usar recursos naturales, algo en lo que no se piensa mucho. Generalmente se buscan enjambres para capturas, no para entrenamiento", frotándose la barbilla, asintió con la cabeza a Ash. "Buena idea, Ash. Haré lo mismo, a pesar de que mi equipo consiste en un montón de potencias, también necesitan entrenar más. Las habilidades naturales solo van tan lejos".

Caitlin dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Metang y Espeon también necesitan un buen entrenamiento. Tengo la esperanza de que Metang evolucione pronto".

Así, discutieron sus planes para el enjambre y el entrenamiento.

 _Por alguna razón, los Pokémon a su alrededor sintieron escalofríos por sus espinas._

Fue una mañana refrescante. Ash se despertó primero y despertó a Brock, quien pronto comenzó a estirarse con él por un pequeño esfuerzo. Sí, un larguero.

Ambos entrenadores sintieron la necesidad de entrenar en combate aún más después del evento en Celadon. Tal vez porque han aprendido que el mundo no siempre es tan amable, a pesar de que algunas veces es revelador.

Además, si se vuelven lo suficientemente fuertes, sería divertido eliminar un Machop o algo así. Un poco de músculo no parece malo tampoco y para viajar, lo mejor es mantenerse en forma.

Caitlin pareció despertarse un poco más tarde, pero se desperezó y comenzó a hacer yoga, tratando de asegurarse de que su cuerpo permaneciera tan flexible.

Fue una hora más tarde que todos sus pokémon se despertaron. Los entrenadores no los obligaron a estar despiertos, ya que necesitarán descansar un día y los devolvieron a todos, excepto a Pikachu, Meowth, Ninetales y Espeon.

"¿Listo para salir?" Preguntó Ash con una pequeña barra de energía en su boca. Lo mejor es comer un desayuno ligero ya que se moverán bastante.

Brock asintió con la misma barra en su boca y Caitlin terminó de atar su cabello con una cinta, vistiendo ropa deportiva. Los otros dos simplemente tenían su equipo de viaje.

 _¿Por qué perder dinero cuando tiene ropa que se puede usar bajo ninguna circunstancia?_

"Sí, partamos. Lo mejor es hacerlo temprano", Caitlin subió a su bicicleta de inmediato, las otras dos siguieron. Fue entonces cuando al instante comenzaron a correr con sus Pokémon corriendo a sus lados.

 _"CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

El grupo tuvo que parpadear un par de veces ante el grito. _Cro?_ Crobat? Mientras que sí, esperaban un enjambre, ¿por qué en el nombre de Arceus están llamando por la mañana? Se supone que ya están dormidos ... a menos que algún idiota los moleste.

Fue entonces cuando vieron una nube.

 _Un maldito. Nube. De. Golbat. Y. Crobat._

Eso _no_ es un pequeño enjambre. Eso _no_ es como la situación de Houndoom. Se cuentan como _al menos_ dos mil. Lo peor de todo ... Eran _agresivos_ .

Hicieron lo único inteligente que pudieron: protegerse. Al instante se bajaron de sus bicicletas en la carretera y las dejaron caer para ganar algo de movilidad en caso de que tuvieran que saltar al agua o correr hacia el bosque, lo que les proporcionaba cierta protección.

En este momento, sin embargo, necesitan sacar tantos como puedan. Por un lado, para evitar que la cantidad masiva perjudique a otros entrenadores ... y la otra razón es la seguridad. Si hay dos mil de esos Golbat y Crobat, si no más, entonces no pueden dormir seguros.

Para asegurarse de que la cantidad sea menor que antes, dado que la curación natural demorará un poco, invocaron a todos sus Pokémon. Sin siquiera necesitar una explicación, todos comenzaron a usar movimientos para aumentar su poder.

Lo que necesitan ahora es potencia de fuego bruta para golpear a todos los que puedan, tan rápido como puedan.

Caitlin's Gardevoir sería temido después de hoy porque usaba Calm Mind _mucho_ . Si solo se usa para dañar movimientos ahora.

Pikachu estaba usando Nasty Plot and Charge. Nasty Plot para aumentar el poder de sus ataques eléctricos, carga para juntar todo lo que pueda en su cuerpo para que pueda durar más tiempo. Talonflame permaneció quieto, manteniendo un buen ojo. No necesitaba aumentar sus estadísticas por ahora. Meowth estaba usando algo que recogió recientemente: Hone Claws y Nasty Plot por sus ataques de rayo, Greninja estaba estirando y preparándose para usar Power-Up Punch para fortalecer sus movimientos de combate, Aurorus estaba usando Calm Mind y Gengar estaba usando Psych Up para obtener los mismos aumentos que Meowth.

Psych Up es muy útil en un caso como este.

Los Pokémon de Brock claramente estaban simplemente preparándose. Tyranitar simplemente se mantuvo quieto y valiente, listo para el combate. Golett estaba parado allí con los brazos cruzados como si desafiara al Crobat para que se acercara, Golem usaba Defensa Curl y Defensa de Hierro para tanquear hits, Steelix usaba Iron Defense para copiar la acción, Roserade usaba Growth y Ninetales no era capaz de cualquier movimiento de fortalecimiento.

El equipo de Caitlin ... Bueno, son solo monstruos. No hay necesidad de mejorar ellos mismos, pero ellos serán la ruta de escape. Sin embargo, su Pokémon más joven, Espeon y Metang, se estaban preparando. Espeon usando Calm Mind y Metang usaron Iron Defense.

Fue entonces cuando el enjambre se acercó y comenzó la batalla.

Ahora, normalmente los entrenadores de sus equipos son muy fuertes. Con aumentos de estadísticas como ahora, incluso están por encima de eso. Aún así, iban contra una gran cantidad de Golbat y Crobat.

Un entrenador normal habría escapado como, gritando como una niña.

Estos jóvenes entrenadores eran los que pensaban diferente de la norma.

"¡ATAQUE!" Ash gritó mientras los Pokémon seguían volando en la distancia. Solo así, una gran cantidad de ataques volaron hacia Golbat y Crobat.

Ni siquiera pasó un minuto antes de que al menos cien estuvieran abajo para el conteo. Cada movimiento fue muy efectivo. Greninja estaba usando Water Shuriken para atacar desde la distancia, así que no se quedó atrás.

"¡Ermitaño! ¡Enfócate en defendernos por ahora! ¡Glacia, ventisca generalizada!" Ash ordenó a su equipo mientras todos rugían.

El equipo de Brock ... Bueno ...

Un Tyranitar disparó un rayo hiper, derribando al menos 5 de Crobat. Un Golett usó sus enormes puños gracias a su ventaja de Royal Species para golpear a todos lejos de la distancia. Golem disparó toneladas de explosiones de rock que golpeaban a todos los Crobat, Steelix se aseguró de que nadie se acercara al grupo y los defendiera, Roserade disparaba un rayo solar y Ninetales utilizaba Flamethrower o Extrasensory.

El joven Pokémon de Caitlin siguió atacando al extraño pero fuerte Crobat, buscando experiencia contra ellos. Su mayor Gardevoir y Gallade estaban simplemente en estado de alerta con Gardevoir usando el psíquico ocasional para destruir a algunos Crobat y Golbat.

Esto continuó hasta que al menos 500 de los aproximadamente 3000 murciélagos Pokémon cayeron.

Fue justo ahora, _ahora_ es mucho pedir para vencer a más.

Cada pokémon estaba agotado. Necesitaban descansar y comenzaban a recibir daño del extraño ataque con cortador de aire o tipo de veneno. Diablos, algunos ya estaban envenenados gracias a algunos golpes de suerte.

Ellos todavía peleaban. Ellos no se rindieron. Esto fue doble para el equipo de Ash que no tenía un poder natural tan asombroso.

"Miau ... Demasiado cansado", Meowth fue el primero en caer, jadeando. Al ver que uno de sus Pokémon caía, Ash devolvió rápidamente a Meowth y se volvió hacia los otros entrenadores. "¡Tenemos que escapar!"

"¡Tienes Ash Ash!" Brock gritó a través de un rugido particular de su Tyranitar, que disparó un rayo hiper con toda la energía que le quedaba.

"De acuerdo, Gardevoir, ¿puedes teletransportarnos a ese bosque?" Caitlin le preguntó a su Pokémon Psíquico / Hada, quien asintió a cambio. Usando sus habilidades psíquicas, Gardevoir confirmó las ubicaciones seguras y utilizó el teletransporte solo después de que Tyranitar fuera devuelto, ya que los tipos oscuros son un dolor, y el grupo desapareció.

Ese también fue el momento en que al menos cincuenta Pokémon se lanzaron desde el cielo, todos intentando sacar al grupo.

 _Solo terminaron pegándose entre sí._

"Eso ... estaba cerca", Ash gruñó mientras estaban sentados en el bosque. Estaba demasiado cansado después de todo esto. Brock fue menos y comenzó a curar a todos sus Pokémon con medicina en lugar del aura de Ash.

Caitlin le dio a Ash una pequeña sonrisa. "Al menos tu equipo obtuvo una buena experiencia con esto. Diablos, lucharon hasta su última gota de resistencia".

"Bueno ... Eso es verdad. No puedo estar más orgulloso de ellos", sonrió Ash ligeramente mientras miraba a su Pokémon y gritaba a Meowth, con Brock comenzando inmediatamente a tratar el veneno.

Lo bueno es que se abastecen extremadamente grandes.

El problema ahora es que están estancados. Las bicicletas se quedaron atrás y se dañaron irreparablemente, por lo que tuvieron que caminar hasta Fuschia por Cycling Road.

Ahora, normalmente eso no es un problema ... pero hay innumerables Golbat y Crobat descansando aquí.

No se irán por _al menos_ un mes.

"Parece que tenemos que entrenar a algunos y luego pasar por la horda de murciélagos", comentó Caitlin con un suspiro.

Brock tenía una pequeña sonrisa. "Nada nuevo, ¿verdad, Ash?"

"No dejaré que algunos murciélagos estúpidos detengan mi viaje ..." Ash gruñó cuando un resplandor azul apareció a su alrededor. Definitivamente se centró en su _deseo_ de hacerse _más fuerte_ .

Como si estuviera bajo comando, su equipo comenzó a brillar también. El veneno anterior había desaparecido, por lo que ahora su aura los sanaba a todos. Como si fuera una señal, él los devolvió a todos. "Deja que mi equipo vaya primero. Pikachu puede recargar la máquina de curación después de que esté completamente curado", comenzó Ash.

Él no dejaría que algo como esto lo detenga. Brock felizmente obligado.

Como se predijo, ni siquiera habían abandonado el bosque durante un mes entero. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo no estaban cada vez más preocupados, como niños pequeños?

Tal vez sea por Ash. Su sonrisa carismática, sus palabras que realmente podrían tocar corazones en el momento de necesidad. Prometió que saldrían, pero tenían que entrenar.

Miles de enemigos a su alrededor, prácticamente haciendo que sea imposible escapar. La razón por la cual el Pokémon murciélago es tan agresivo es desconocida e incluso cuando Ash intentó hablar con un Crobat, el Pokémon estaba demasiado enojado para hablar.

Pasó un mes. Un mes que sobrevivieron. Un mes que entrenaron. Un mes _prosperaron_ .

En la necesidad de sobrevivir, los jóvenes entrenadores corrían por todo el bosque, usando todo lo que podían. Bayas silvestres, corteza de árbol especial, savia de un árbol, frutas que se pueden encontrar, hongos silvestres y diablos, incluso atraparon algunos Magikarp.

Les dolió hacer esto, pero necesitaban sobrevivir. Siempre oraban por el perdón y mostraban respeto para que todo terminara rápido. Diablos, los Pokémon que los rodeaban también oraban.

Este era el salvaje. Un salvaje que no muchos atraviesan, pero demostró ser algo que todo entrenador necesitaba.

Este mes, los Pokémon y sus entrenadores no descansaron en lo más mínimo. Un mes que entrenaron. La comida que el Pokémon recibió era de la más alta calidad y el entrenamiento que recibieron podría hacer que incluso Giratina se encogiera.

El entrenamiento se duplicó, si no se triplicó, en dureza. Fue una tortura en el límite, pero el Pokémon sobrevivió y prosperó gracias a ella. Su entrenamiento no era como antes en entornos seguros, no, tenían suficientes encuentros.

Todos los días o todos los días alternos, un pequeño enjambre de Pokémon los atacó. Todos ellos se enfurecieron de ser expulsados de sus hogares por el enjambre agresivo de murciélagos. No fueron solo ellos, sino que también aparecieron los murciélagos.

Un mes lleno de batallas en las que apenas hubo descanso, un mes en el que incluso los tres entrenadores tuvieron que luchar contra un Pokémon por sí mismos con prisa. Mientras que sí, los Pokémon son _mucho_ más fuertes que los humanos, un humano conoce las ubicaciones más débiles de un Pokémon mucho más fácil a través de estudios. También ayudó que Ash comenzara a aprender _algo_ especial. Algo que ningún experto en aura común puede hacer.

Se forzó su propio aura fuera de su cuerpo, lo _comprimió_ y lo hizo tomar una _forma_ .

Fue duro, incontrolado pero lleno de poder. Era como una sola cola, algo que podía golpear incluso a Golem cuando Ash le pedía al Pokémon que probara cómo podía usarlo.

Naturalmente, el cuerpo de Ash también fue enviado volando porque no pudo reforzar su propio cuerpo con aura gracias a la necesidad de controlarlo. Pasó un buen día recuperándose de ser golpeado contra un árbol con su propia idea estúpida.

Oye, no puedo esperar que un niño haga todo bien.

Gracias a eso, sin embargo, lograron vivir otro día cuando un grupo de Crobat los sorprendió atacando a través de los guardias. Incluso Gallade y Gardevoir estaban ocupados en ese momento y Brock reaccionó agarrando la cabeza de un Crobat y guiándolo hacia _abajo_ . Caitlin usó sus propias habilidades psíquicas en pánico y prácticamente _voló a_ otro Crobat y Ash? Ash simplemente usó la cola cuando saltó y se estrelló hacia abajo, sacando tres Crobats crecidos.

Los humanos no son sin esperanza. Brock usó inteligencia, donde un Crobat puede ser guiado a su cargo para golpear contra el suelo. Caitlin tenía sus habilidades psíquicas a pesar del riesgo de que fuera un alboroto y lo usara para protegerse, mientras que Ash era simplemente una fábrica de aura con un control menor y una extremidad sobrecargada hecha de aura. Lo suficientemente doloroso

Después de eso, fueron mucho más paranoicos de su entorno. Ahora, ni siquiera los entrenadores estaban inactivos.

Pero eso sucedió todo en un mes. Un mes lleno de supervivencia, entrenamiento y duras batallas.

Pero, ¿qué lo hizo aún mejor? El hecho de que derribaron gradualmente al menos tres cuartas partes de todo el enjambre. Golbats estaban abajo por el conteo y ahora solo Crobats estaban allí. Algunos incluso recientemente evolucionados.

Los Pokémon también fueron más duros. Diablos, el Tyranitar de Brock se ganó una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla por haber subestimado a un Dodrio bastante duro. Aprendió que a pesar de tener poder natural, un Pokémon puede ser temible sin importar nada.

Ah, pero eso no es todo. Lo mejor es que el Metang de Caitlin ya estaba cerca de la evolución. Tal vez fue debido a sus batallas aquí? Golbat, Crobat y los Pokémon salvajes que viven en el bosque se adaptaron instantáneamente a su tipo de acero y usaron otros movimientos. Esto obligó a Metang a endurecerse un poco.

Se aprendieron nuevos movimientos, se hicieron nuevas formas de usarlos y se hicieron nuevas formas de moverse. Incluso Pikachu hizo progresos y aprendió _aqua tail_ . Un accidente, pero feliz, sin embargo, cuando sucedió, lo hizo usar el movimiento.

Glacia, el Aurorus, era más o menos la potencia de Ash. Ni siquiera Trickster, el antiguo Zoroark, podría vencer a Glacia en potencia. Ni siquiera Falcon, su _real_ Talonflame podía vencer fácilmente al Pokémon. Se puede hacer, lo que demostró Talonflame, pero fue muy difícil hacerlo. La capacidad de crear muros de hielo en un capricho, controlar el hielo y la nieve en sí mismo como si no fuera nada y también crear áreas que son mucho más difíciles de atravesar haciendo una mini ventisca.

Ese es solo un depredador medio. Ellos llaman herbívoros Aurorus, Ash estaba tentado de llamarlos omnívoros por ahora. Ni siquiera un carnívoro iguala ese poder. Ash estaba bastante seguro de que un Aerodactyl estaba caído por el conteo en el momento en que se encuentra con su brillante Aurorus.

¿Mencionó que su Talonflame se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande? Incluso podría ser el doble de grande que Lugia en el futuro. Aún así, el crecimiento fue bastante lento. En este momento solo era más grande que la forma normal del Kyogre, pero aún no era un Lugia en tamaño.

Hombre, no podía esperar para llevar a toda su familia en un buen viaje de vuelo con Talonflame. Tanto Pokémon como el entrenador esperaban ansiosos, disfrutando del agradable cielo en paz. Fue algo que hizo que el tren Talonflame fuera aún más duro. Después de todo, perseguir un sueño hace que un tren sea aún más difícil.

Los otros son definitivamente vale la pena mencionar también. Meowth se volvió ágil y aprendió a usar el entorno perfectamente. Diablos, Ash estaba pensando que Meowth tomó consejos de Ermitaño para dominar Ataque de Feinta porque el Pokémon Gato era casi ninja. Definitivamente se ganó el respeto de Ash por eso ya que Meowth solo se convirtió en su Pokémon después de que comenzó por un tiempo. Ni siquiera había sido medio año todavía. Meowth también ganó algunos movimientos nuevos y trató de dominarlos. Su movimiento de bomba de monedas también aumentó un poco en números, ahora es capaz de lanzar 10 a la vez.

Ermitaño, el Greninja ya era un maestro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Casi como si estuviese hecho para eso, la Greninja con Protean se convirtió en un tipo de lucha que haría que incluso un Machamp se pusiera celoso. El movimiento fluido, la elegancia de la misma y la _ferocidad_ son algo que nadie puede aprender simplemente pasando por movimientos de pergaminos y tal. Ash estaba bastante seguro de que el Pokémon Ninja ya había aprendido todas las movidas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Karate Chop, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Ice Punch, Low Kick, Jump Kick, Bounce Kick que es un Hi Jump Kick improvisado con un extra 'oomph', Lick, Wrap, Circle Throw, Rolling Kick, Power-Up Punch ... Ash Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuáles eran todos sus movimientos desde que el Greninja los estaba usando con tanta fluidez que apenas podía reconocerlos. Estaba bastante seguro de que Oak tendría un día de campo al enterarse de que un Greninja puede aprender esos movimientos cuando está lo suficientemente entrenado. Bueno, cualquier Pokémon puede aprender movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como ese, es solo el "aura de lucha" que le faltaba a la mayoría. Un Protean Greninja no tiene problemas con eso.

Esa tasa de crecimiento es sencillamente aterradora. Aún así, el Greninja también necesita mejorar los ataques de rango medio en los cuales Ash se enfocará más tarde. En este momento, ser un luchador de rango extremo solo ayudó debido a la zona de bosque. En una batalla adecuada, como ir en contra de Blaine, él necesitará todo lo que pueda para vencer al maestro de Tipo de Fuego y se necesitará su Greninja.

Trickster, el Gengar. Ash estaba bastante tentado de simplemente llamar a esa raza 'el Ilusionista' a medida que el Gengar tomaba el uso de ilusiones con sus habilidades fantasmales, pero también su habilidad natural que obtenía al absorber el aura de Ash con la evolución. Ahora, a veces, era difícil decir qué es una ilusión y qué no, porque con la habilidad natural de un Zoroark, simplemente se veía y se _sentía_ real.

Ash a veces se preguntaba si las ilusiones podrían volverse físicas ... No se sorprendería si Trickster fuera capaz de hacerlas físicas en el futuro. Sin embargo, también hizo Trickster entrenar físicamente y practicar movimientos como Thunderbolt y Sludge Bomb en caso de necesidad.

Ahora Pikachu ... Pikachu es un Pokémon muy aterrador. Ese es un hecho que permanece en las raíces del corazón de su equipo. Incluso Falcon no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra ese ratón eléctrico y secretamente le pidió a Ash que _nunca_ desarrollara el mouse. Glacia puede ser una potencia en todos los aspectos, pero Pikachu es un _monstruo_ ofensivo .

¿Por qué? Bueno ... Un Pikachu normal puede absorber rayos y disparar rayos sin apenas problemas. Un Pikachu normal es bastante rápido y puede aprender algunos pequeños movimientos decentes.

Un Pikachu normal no es capaz de dividir rocas. Un Pikachu normal _no_ tiene la capacidad de controlar el agua.

Un Pikachu normal no puede simplemente destruir cinco árboles _atravesándolos_ con un solo rayo. Que es lo que Pikachu puede hacer ahora. Después de que Ash comenzó a alimentar su aura Pokémon de su suministro de aura de tamaño de fábrica, comenzaron a fortalecerse a un ritmo acelerado. La velocidad de Pikachu aumentó pero el verdadero aumento fue en sus ataques eléctricos.

Superó por lejos a un Raichu. Ahora, Ash no es de los que creen en las deidades a excepción de Arceus, pero estaba muy cerca de llamar a su Pikachu si ese ratón eléctrico seguiría gruñendo así. Puede que tenga que _limitar_ al Pokémon para no _matar a_ los más débiles.

Pero al igual que su entrenador, Pikachu era extremadamente carismático y no estúpido en lo más mínimo. Él no iba a ir a la cima de un Pikachu, sino a las categorías de legendarios. Su sueño cambió de soñar a ser el Pikachu más fuerte para convertirse en el tipo eléctrico más fuerte. Con Ash, iba a alcanzar ese sueño y ayudar a su entrenador a alcanzar el suyo al mismo tiempo.

Todos los Pokémon alrededor del ratón eléctrico estuvieron de acuerdo con ese sueño. Incluso la de Brock, y más tarde la de Caitlin después de ver la tasa de crecimiento.

Se estaban volviendo más fuertes. Iban a los niveles más altos. Estaban llegando a los niveles de adeptos. Después de todo, no podrían ser una élite todavía. Aún no podían ser miembros de élite de cuatro.

Un Pokémon puede crecer extremadamente rápido, pero más tarde tendrán problemas para seguir creciendo. Ash simplemente usa su aura para extender la tasa de crecimiento rápido natural, aunque no es que él lo supiera.

Un Pokémon normal no se fortalece tan rápido. Un Pokémon normal no evoluciona tan rápido. Parece que Ash y sus amigos simplemente tienen la suerte más extraña y los mejores métodos para crecer.

Pero los equipos de Brock y Caitlin crecieron más fuertes también. Incluso Golett, el que se mantuvo generalmente distante y se mantuvo alejado de los demás, excepto Trickster comenzó a acercarse a todos los Pokémon.

Brock esperaba que el Golett evolucionara este año, ya que tener un Golurk muy poderoso en su equipo junto a su poderío de un Tyranitar, Steelix y Golem lo haría sentirse mucho más seguro porque tendrían muchas dificultades en el futuro.

No quiere decir que Ninetales y Roserade no se fortalecieron. No, ellos también crecían más rápido de lo normal. El entrenamiento, la comida y toneladas de duras batallas los hicieron fortalecerse mucho más rápido que los resultados similares a los de tres meses en un entorno seguro.

Eso también explicaría a Ash, quien prácticamente hizo que su equipo se fortaleciera al _doble de_ ritmo que él.

Caitlin estaba en una situación similar. Últimamente, su Gardevoir y Gallade se unieron a ellos en el entrenamiento con respeto e incluso ayudaron a algunos de ellos. Su Espeon era mucho más fuerte, era extraño ver esta tasa de crecimiento, ya que su Gallade y Gardevoir tardaron mucho, mucho más tiempo en hacerse tan fuertes. Incluso su Metang, un pseudo-legendario, no debería crecer tan rápido. Pero todos lo hicieron.

En pocas palabras, se preguntó en qué se podría convertir si no viajaba con Ash. Pero por ahora, ella estaba contenta. Incluso estaba considerando pasar por las Islas Orange con Ash, pero solo después de que Ash le dijera que no iría a la liga allí.

No, Ash decidió tomar las Islas Orange en un enfoque mucho más diferente. Algo que incluso intrigó a _Caitlin_ . Diablos, incluso Brock quería hacerlo.

Lo que harán será permanecer en secreto hasta que se acerquen a él, pero que se sepa que es muy diferente en comparación con los desafíos tontos y la dura batalla al final por la que la liga de Orange Island es conocida.

Caitlin recientemente también tuvo seis Pokébolas. Ella dijo que está destinado a la protección ahora que están en peligro, pero esos dos han sido un secreto por el momento. Sin embargo, _definitivamente_ hizo curiosos a los chicos.

Pero por ahora ... El mes ha terminado. El enjambre estaba ahora en un área abierta con los líderes allí. Es hora de _actuar_ y, sobre todo ... dulce, dulce venganza!

En la actualidad, tres entrenadores se escondían cerca de los árboles. Era brillante, demasiado brillante para el Pokémon murciélago, por lo que todos estaban descansando en la misma área.

"¿Ustedes conocen el plan?" Ash pidió estar seguro. En este momento, estaban detrás de uno de los árboles más grandes y fuera del alcance del Pokémon murciélago.

Los otros dos entrenadores asintieron y gritaron un Pokémon cada uno. Caitlin llamó a su Espeon mientras Brock llamaba a Roserade.

El Pikachu de Ash permaneció en silencio sobre el hombro de su entrenador, escuchando. Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie se acercara y su buena audición ayudó aquí.

"Comenzaré. ¿Listo, Caitlin?" Brock le preguntó a su compañera de viaje. Caitlin asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras se volvía hacia Espeon.

"Usa al psíquico para contener el orbe de dulce aroma, _no_ dejes escapar nada. Lo mismo ocurre con la aromaterapia", ordenó Caitlin al Espeon, que asintió en silencio.

Brock se volvió hacia su propio Pokémon. "Roserade, ¿puedes usar aroma dulce y aromaterapia al mismo tiempo? Trata de mantenerlo lo más cerca posible para que podamos hacer un orbe de él y soltarlo en el claro. Esto les bajará la guardia y podemos tomar medidas. "

Roserade asintió y comenzó a usar su dulce aroma y aromaterapia. El Espeon usó psíquico y comenzó a contener todo, desde el olfato hasta las pequeñas partículas de energía en el dulce aroma y aromaterapia.

"Muy bien Pikachu, eliminaremos a los líderes de inmediato. Son los tres Crobat en el árbol grande, el más grande probablemente el verdadero líder y los otros dos para asegurarse de que puedan comandar una cantidad tan grande", Ash ordenó a su Pikachu.

" _Claro que Ash. Utilizaré el trueno de inmediato para que no puedan escapar ni nada. Debería paralizarlos lo suficiente_ ".

Ash asintió en acuerdo y se volvió hacia los dos Pokémon que estaban trabajando en su distracción.

"¿Listo?" Ash pidió estar seguro. Tuvo la parte peligrosa en este plan: cargar justo en el medio y disparar el ataque más fuerte contra los líderes para que no caigan. Después de eso, será un completo caos de batalla. Sin embargo, su equipo era más fuerte ahora, tanto más fuertes que deberían ser lo suficientemente capaces para ello.

Los dos Pokémon asintieron antes de que Espeon disparara el orbe en el medio del claro. Pronto estalló y de él salió un dulce y calmante olor que al instante bajó a todos los guardias sin importar cuán duros fueran.

Ash lo atravesó. En este momento, el dulce aroma era una nube rosa y podría ocultar su figura lo suficiente. No necesitaba pedir Pikachu, solo acercarse lo suficiente para poder soportar su tipo eléctrico. Aún así, tenía que hacerlo ... Tal vez es algo innato.

Susurró suavemente, "Trueno", y de ahí salió la respuesta de Pikachu.

Quien haya visto a Raikou disparar un rayo lo compararía con el trueno de este Pikachu. No era azul Era algo que ni siquiera un Raichu podía hacer. Una enorme forma de dragón salió del trueno y cargó a la velocidad del rayo contra los tres líderes que ahora estaban despiertos con sus guardias bajas.

Estaban abajo por el conteo. En el momento en que el trueno golpeó a los tres líderes y al árbol, se convirtió en una explosión masiva. Ash podía oír tres golpes sordos que, después de confirmarlo, eran tres líderes abatidos. Al ver su oportunidad, les lanzó tres bolas de póker normales y capturó las tres, asegurándose de que se quedaran fuera.

Caitlin y Brock corrieron hacia él mientras el Crobat ahora se despertaba completamente, volando alrededor de ellos.

Una cuarta parte de la cantidad anterior, pero aún muy peligrosa. Al menos 600 _Crobat_ estuvieron aquí. Ni un solo Golbat a la vista. Este fue definitivamente su lugar de descanso, así como su punto final antes de que el grupo pueda continuar y llamar a la liga para obtener apoyo.

¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes? Es porque la liga es _injusta a_ menos que llame a _Lance_ para resolverla.

¿Por qué creerían que tres niños mencionaron que miles de Golbat y Crobat estaban allí? Incluso si lo hicieran, no hay otros informes sobre que estén en la ruta del ciclismo, pero ¿por qué?

Aún así, no hay tiempo para pensarlo. Llamaron a todos sus Pokémon, y esta vez se mostraron los dos Pokémon desconocidos de Caitlin.

Uno de ellos era una de las tres bestias poderosas, un perro, o tal vez, una figura leonina con una máscara que dejaba salir un rugido que resonó en toda la ruta ciclista. Su poderosa figura fue revelada con pelo marrón y una melena grande. Las espinas en su espalda lo hicieron parecer bastante peligroso.

¿Entonces esta era su Entei ... la otra?

Allí estaba una figura de aspecto gótico, alta y orgullosa mientras comenzaba a brillar con un azul feroz. Caitlin una vez les contó sobre ella, su Pokémon inicial. A Gothitelle. Quizás su tipo psíquico más fuerte hasta el momento, ya que el Pokémon gótico usó Psíquico e hizo que al menos cuarenta Crobat cayeran al instante. Entei usó Crush Claw cuando entró corriendo ... y comenzó la locura.

Tormentas de nieve, rayos y fuego se vieron en el claro. Se crearon muros de hielo, ilusiones que aterrorizaron al Crobat que apareció cuando Gengar derrotó a todos los que se escaparon, un Pokémon tipo ninja protegió a los humanos y el terror que el Pokémon masivo trajo sobre ellos. Un Tyranitar que comenzó a utilizar Dark Pulse para golpear a los que vuelan, un Steelix usando su longitud masiva para alcanzar más alto y disparando a Dragonbreath, un Golem disparando Rock Blasts como si no tuviera fin, un Ninetales ahora usando Extrasensory así como Iron Cola con sus nueve colas, cada cola moviéndose suavemente y golpeando a un objetivo cada una, un Golett gigante golpeando masivamente a aquellos que pensaban que podían luchar.

Esto no fue solo una batalla.

Fue una _masacre_ . No se vieron muertes, pero fueron brutalmente golpeados para que no puedan escapar del área. Para que puedan ser devueltos a la naturaleza después de que la liga confirme su salud y comportamiento adecuado.

Tardó solo una hora, pero para ellos se sintieron como días. La alta actividad cerebral los hizo mirar a su alrededor y ver incontables Crobat noqueados uno encima del otro. Otro trabajo hecho y pronto, Gardevoir teletransportó incluso a aquellos a su propio escondite en el área.

Se vio un acantilado al borde de la ruta ciclista. Un acantilado que tenía una entrada y dentro de él había un amplio espacio abierto. Innumerables Golbat y Crobat fueron vistos aquí, todos dentro de 'células' que fueron reforzadas con la ayuda de un tipo psíquico para que no pudieran escapar. Diablos, todos estaban paralizados o dormidos. Ahora, la última de las jaulas estaba llena mientras los entrenadores aparecían en el acantilado.

¿Por qué habían hecho esto? Es sencillo; tenían que asegurarse de que pudieran traer la liga aquí y arreglarlo todo. Los Crobat estaban actuando de forma extraña, así que Ash comenzó primero.

"Ahora que estamos más seguros ... Por favor, mantengan a Entei fuera de su Pokébola", Ash le preguntó a Caitlin mientras se volvía hacia la bestia de Fuego. "Rugido, si quieres. Necesito que los despiertes a todos ... Ese rugido masivo ayudará", sonrió suavemente al legendario. No era el primero, pero como era el Pokémon de Caitlin, no le importaba si era un poco exigente con una bestia tan hermosa.

Entei tampoco se ofendió. El niño que estaba frente a él era carismático, uno que viajaba con su precioso entrenador y mostraba la inteligencia que se necesitaba. Como dijo el niño, rugió tan fuerte que todos los Golbat y Crobat se despertaron, ahora completamente alerta en sus áreas oscuras. Pero poco después, Pikachu usó Flash para que todo estuviera visible.

"Ahora, para obtener respuestas ..." Ash arrojó la Pokébola del líder principal frente a él. Entei estaba allí, así que era lo suficientemente intimidante.

De ahí salió un gran Crobat, uno que definitivamente era el líder de todo el enjambre. Pequeñas cicatrices de la batalla aún tan jóvenes - debe haberse convertido en un líder reciente.

"Tú", comenzó Ash cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un rojo feroz. Ya no era su expresión amable mientras miraba al Crobat que causaba problemas e intentaba dañarlos. No, pasó su primera idea de entrenamiento porque el Pokémon Murciélago incluso atacó a los humanos. Ningún Pokémon normal lo hace a menos que estén en territorio de apareamiento y Ash _sabía_ que sus lugares de apareamiento son cavernas. No bosques

Los ojos del Crobat se abrieron de par en par al ver a un Legendario, y mucho menos al humano que definitivamente lo golpeó con un chispeante Pikachu a su lado. Al ver que no tenía otra opción, el Crobat dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

" _Bueno ... Mátame",_ masculló el Crobat cuando Ash parpadeó un par de veces.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, respondió. "No te mataré. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. Todos estos murciélagos nunca respondieron en su ira y cuando estaban atados aquí para que no pudieran escapar, ni siquiera hablarían. Necesito que lo hagas. "

Los ojos rojos del Crobat se ensancharon cuando voló casi al instante, frente al entrenador. Casi como si lo escudriñara, " _¿Acabas de entender lo que dije?_ "

Ash sonrió desconcertado. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender para Pokémon? Algunos humanos pueden hacerlo. "Sí, sí puedo. ¿Podrías responder mis preguntas?"

Los ojos del Crobat se ensancharon aún más antes de mirar a su alrededor. Este era definitivamente su enjambre, todos ellos. Ninguno de ellos fue capturado, excepto él y sus dos compañeros líderes.

Elección inteligente también.

" _Sí, lo haré. Más bien, no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?_ "

Ash se rió levemente. "Sí, pero luego los arrojaré a todos a la liga para confirmar que no volverán a atacar a los humanos".

"¡ _Son ustedes los humanos los que nos hicieron atacar! ¡Ustedes arruinaron nuestras áreas de apareamiento, todos ellos montando sobre esas malditas cosas! ¡Derrumbaron toda la cueva, rompiendo todos los huevos de nuestras crías porque escapamos para evitar la batalla!_ "

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su voz cambiara. Diablos, incluso la piel de Entei comenzó a levantarse con un ligero temor. Este fue definitivamente el Elegido. Uno que está _enojado_ .

Otro caso de vidas perdidas antes de que pudieran comenzar. Otro caso donde Ash tomará medidas.

"¿Qué?" Ash prácticamente gruñó mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar. Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo brillante, casi brillantes en el Crobat. El aura de su cuerpo, que era azul, prácticamente brotó de él y se volvió roja para mostrar los signos del elegido.

" _¡Oíste lo que dije! ¡Queríamos venganza y encontrar a los que lo hicieron! ¡Ustedes tres cabalgaron en esas malditas cosas también, aunque más pequeñas!_ "

Ash miró al Crobat antes de que su mano comenzara a picar. Él quería golpear algo o _alguien._

"¿Por qué llegaste aquí entonces?"

" _Nos siguieron, día y noche. Seguían atacando a nuestros miembros más débiles, haciéndonos volar. Sí, generalmente pasamos por aquí, pero nuestro pequeño Zubat ya ha sido atrapado y no puede escapar de sus garras. Seguían viniendo y viniendo. hasta que nos quedamos aquí_ " _._

Al ver esto, los engranajes de Ash comenzaron a afilarse. Una idea estalló en su cabeza.

"Bikers. Una pandilla. Deben haberlo hecho", murmuró Ash antes de mirar a su alrededor. Al ver el Golbat y Crobat en silencio, llamó a los otros dos líderes y usó su pulso de sangrado bastardo.

Crobat, como si sintiera que Dios acababa de sanarlo, parpadeó. Un aura roja masiva entró en su cuerpo y sus heridas del ataque de trueno desaparecieron, haciendo que el líder dudara.

"Vendrás con nosotros. Todos ustedes. Todos vendrán con nosotros y nos harán buscar a aquellos que les hicieron esto". Ash prácticamente ordenado. Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La última vez involucró a Kyogre. Para un niño de 12 años, tenía una voz de mando bastante buena. Maldita genética.

"¿ _Guiar y hacer qué? ¿Lastimar a todos nuestros pequeños Zubat? ¡Prácticamente nos amenazan con matarlos si hiriéramos a uno de sus Pokémon! ¡No podemos sino correr!_ " Rugió el líder y se posó en la cara de Ash.

Ese también fue el momento en que Crobat cometió un error. Un borrón amarillo apareció en el hombro de Ash y el Crobat vio un par de ojos azules brillantes y brillantes.

Pikachu no se divirtió. Se estaban volviendo demasiado violentos para su entrenador.

"Lo harás. Nos aseguraremos de que ninguno de los Zubat salga lastimado, nos aseguraremos de que los que lo hicieron sean castigados". La voz de Ash se calmó, por la fuerza. Tener a Pikachu en el hombro ayudó mucho cuando el resplandor se desvaneció gradualmente a su alrededor. Él no debería estar enojado con ellos, lo entendió ahora.

Una pandilla los obligó a hacer esto. Era prácticamente lo único que podía hacer a menos que un grupo de idiotas montando en bicicleta decidiera atacar una cueva, pero ningún entrenador normal lo hizo.

¿Por qué los atacarían? Definitivamente fue temporada de enjambre, todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso Zubat, Golbat y Crobat en la zona.

La ruta ciclista ... ¿Los motociclistas querían controlarla? Fue una opción posible.

Ash se giró, sin dejar que el Crobat lo negara ahora. Volteó hacia sus amigos y comenzó a explicar lo que se dijo y, lo suficientemente pronto, una brillante Caitlin azul en realidad _gruñó_ y los ojos de Brock se abrieron para mostrar unos ojos feroces de color marrón oscuro. Los que muestran que lastimará a alguien.

Brock estaba con Ash en Kyogre y entendió esto. Sin embargo, todavía estaba enojado. ¿Colapsa voluntariamente una caverna sobre los huevos de los recién nacidos? Sus estudios recientes muestran que los Pokémon dentro de los huevos aún saben lo que sucede en el exterior. Ellos pueden _sentir_ . Eso significaba que murieron de inmediato, sin posibilidad de continuar sus vidas y hacer lo que hace cualquier otro Zubat o su evolución.

Sí, tenía cierto disgusto con los Zubats gracias a las cuevas, pero esto ... Ni siquiera Brock se atrevería siquiera a pensar en eso. Sus instintos como médico en entrenamiento le gritaban que los castigara.

Caitlin casi pierde el control de sí misma allí. El azul brillante en realidad _rompió_ todos los límites contra Golbat y Crobat, pero a pesar de ser libres, los murciélagos ya no atacaron. En cambio, ellos miraron.

El líder ahora intentó pedirles que lo detuvieran para que los jóvenes no se lastimaran, pero Ash se dio vuelta y dijo la dura verdad.

"¿Crees que no los lastiman ahora? Zubat recién nacido no puede luchar adecuadamente. ¿Cómo crees que pueden entrenarlos? No mimarán a los pequeños hasta que sus cuerpos crezcan, los harán luchar de inmediato, contra sus propios hermanos y hermanas ".

Ash se volvió completamente hacia Crobat, prácticamente mostrando odio en sus ojos. "No serán amables. Simplemente te están usando. Ven con nosotros y termina esto para que haya terminado. Nos has hecho quedar en un bosque, sin comida humana y nos has hecho vivir de lo salvaje por un mes Prácticamente puedo prometerle que si no nos ayuda lo haremos por nuestra cuenta y si tiene la intención de detenernos ... Caitlin probablemente le pida a Entei que prepare los murciélagos para la cena. Ella está molesta por querer bañarse por semanas. "

La cabeza de Ash cayó hacia adelante, haciéndolo frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza. Eso _definitivamente_ duele. ¿Quién diablos fue eso?

Girando para mirar al que lo hizo, pudo ver a Caitlin alejarse levemente con una sonrisa inocente.

Negando con la cabeza, se volvió hacia Crobat. "Si esto no es suficiente evidencia, no sé lo que es. ¿Vendrás con nosotros para que puedas tener un día de campo jugando con la pandilla o te esconderás como bebés?"

El Crobat miró al carismático niño. Ese era el aura de un líder, un verdadero líder. El respeto por este _humano_ subió un escalón o cinco.

A regañadientes, el Crobat cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. " _Bien. No tenemos otra opción_ " _._

Ash sonrió y presionó los botones de liberación de sus Pokébolas, liberando los tres Crobat.

"¿Ahora vendrás con nosotros?"

El Pokémon murciélago solo lo miraba. El niño ni siquiera mantuvo al líder con él, solo lo capturó para asegurarse de que escuchaba ... y lo soltó justo después de que él terminara de hablar. Ahora esa era una acción que muchos respetarían, incluso el líder.

Las palabras y acciones de Ash una vez más lo hicieron hacerse amigo de Pokémon. Esta vez llegando a miles.

Crobat voló, prácticamente rugiendo una orden. Él ayudará al chico ahora. Esa acción final lo hizo.

" _¡Todos! Los seguiremos, lucharemos contra los que mataron e incluso capturaron a nuestros jóvenes. ¡Venganza, junto a estos entrenadores que tontamente han hecho sufrir!_ "

Los gritos de Golbat y Crobat se escucharon en la cueva cuando los entrenadores salieron. Entei estaba asombrado ... ¿ _Este era el Elegido? ¿Un niño que todavía era un niño podía entregar tantos Pokémon y pelear con él?_

 _Ni siquiera tenía sentido cómo comenzaron a escucharlo. Sus pensamientos inmaduros, sus acciones inmaduras y, sin embargo, los murciélagos lo siguieron. Lo siguieron como si fuera él quien pudiera conducirlos._

Entei ahora lo entendió. Esta era probablemente la razón por la cual su creador bendijo al humano, la pluma del arco iris brillando intensamente junto al ala de plata como si demostrara aprobación.

Tomó uno o dos días, pero encontraron a los responsables.

Cientos de matones, todos montados en bicicletas, se relajaban en un restaurante gigante. Un lugar de descanso en Cycling Road y prácticamente lo arruinaron arrojando latas de cerveza vacías o jugando con graffiti.

Parece que no solo Pokémon sufre gracias a ellos porque el personal estaba absolutamente aterrorizado.

Cuando llegaron, Ash tuvo que calmar a cada Pokémon Murciélago. Tomó algunas palabras, pero escucharon.

Necesitaban un plan. Ataque cuando sus guardias están caídas. Cuando se convierte en noche y los murciélagos están completamente despiertos.

Al escuchar eso, cada criatura admitió que era una buena idea. El líder calmó a sus súbditos y los hizo descansar en toda el área, formando un círculo para que los matones no pudieran escapar.

Permanecer con el grupo de entrenadores fue el principal líder. Los otros dos se aseguraron de calmar a los que estaban a lo lejos.

" _Peleamos por la noche, pero ¿y si llaman a nuestros jóvenes?_ "

Ash se volvió hacia el Crobat que le preguntó eso. Actualmente estaban masticando algunas bayas sobrantes de su supervivencia. Ash estaba bastante curioso acerca de qué tan rápido podían crecer esas bayas, pero lo ignoró.

"Sí. Si peleamos silenciosamente al principio y noqueamos a la mayoría de ellos, no pueden invocar a sus Pokémon. Si corremos apresurados, al menos podemos derrotar a unos setenta antes de que un solo Pokémon sea llamado de su lado ... Reduce la cantidad de Zubat en gran medida. Los que reciben una llamada pueden ser eliminados por la hipnosis o el polvo de dormir ". Ash explicó mientras el líder asentía.

" _¿Qué pasará con los hombres que hicieron todo esto? A decir verdad, quiero chupar su sangre y terminar con sus vidas, pero supongo que eso no es algo que desees hacer_ " _,_ comenzó Crobat mientras miraba al niño.

Ash negó con la cabeza. "Mostrar esa violencia te convierte en un objetivo de la liga. Si bien se trata de un Pokémon salvaje, este es un área humana. Si lo haces, puedes estar seguro de que serás perseguido hasta el último de tus objetivos. tipo."

El Crobat permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a la niña, pero pronto parpadeó cuando se vio una pequeña sonrisa fría en la cara de Ash.

"Puedo ser un niño, puedo tener 12 años ... pero he leído y he visto más derramamiento de sangre de lo que te puedes imaginar. Los libros donde estudié no solo eran conocimiento, sino también historia y acciones contra Pokémon. Sé lo que les sucede también en la liga cuando los capturamos ".

Caminando un poco hasta el borde y apoyada en un árbol, Ash dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Todos sus Pokémon estaban comiendo ahora, así que estaba solo con Crobat. El Crobat ganó la confianza de su equipo hasta ahora para dejarlo hacer eso.

"Serán capturados, prácticamente _torturados_ por el resto de sus vidas. Los obligarán a trabajar en minas, los obligarán a trabajar incluso si les sangran las manos o les rompen los brazos. Serán tratados peor que un Magikarp. es tratado por la población en general. Los humanos pueden ser bastante atemorizantes, eso significa que tendrán que soportar esto hasta que su propia muerte suceda, ya sea en la vejez o en accidentes de trabajo ".

El Crobat permaneció en silencio antes de cerrar los ojos. " _Ya veo. Apropiado, supongo. Por duro que sea, eso apaga mi ira para hacer que lo soporten. Supongo que podría estar en el lado más sanguinario de Pokémon salvajes,_ " el Crobat hizo un sonido similar a la risa.

Ash dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Si tienes sed de sangre, no sé lo que somos. Me quedé en una escuela de Gyarados cuando era niño y confías en mí, no tienes nada con ellos. Nos adoraron a mí y a mis amigos, pero maldito seas. Debería haberlos visto cuando una escuela de Sharpedo trató de tomar su área. Algunos humanos simplemente lo vieron por diversión también, ya que pude ver un pequeño bote en la distancia ".

El Crobat se rió aún más fuerte ante eso. Este chico fue divertido. ¿Se quedó con Gyarados cuando era niño? ¡No es de extrañar que no esté aterrorizado por los de su clase! Los humanos también eran muy malos, pero todos son animales, por lo que se puede entender.

"Come y descansa, Crobat". Los ojos marrones de Ash comenzaron a brillar levemente. "Tenemos trabajo por hacer esta noche y debes estar en tu mejor forma".

Al Crobat no le importó el orden, diablos, estaba feliz de complacerlo. Volando al grupo de Pokémon, fue por algo de comida que Brock hizo.

Cerrando los ojos, Ash comenzó a sentarse en el suelo con un pequeño escalofrío. Sus emociones más oscuras que solía ocultar tan perfectamente, botella hasta que apareció perfectamente.

Estaba aterrorizado de sus propias acciones. Estaba aterrorizado de sus propios pensamientos. Aterrorizado de sí mismo.

Él era el elegido. Uno que lo protegerá, pero ahora él lucha por la sangre. Sangre de su propia especie.

¿Era esto lo que se suponía que debía hacer? ¡Tenía solo 12 años! Sabía del derramamiento de sangre, SS Anne era solo una pequeña cosa para él después de ver la batalla entre Gyarados y Sharpedo.

¿Por qué Arceus lo bendijo? ¿Por qué nació con este destino? Puede mostrar carisma y un gran frente, pero al final, todavía es un niño.

Sintiendo un pequeño abrazo calmó al niño. Ni siquiera registró quién era, pero podía olerlo. Parece que Caitlin estaba aquí, probablemente gracias a que Gardevoir mencionó su estado de emoción.

Calmado por el aroma a vainilla que quedaba con la figura femenina más vieja, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Se sentía en paz así, sin pensamientos negativos.

Caitlin, después de notar que Ash se durmió, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Acciones como estas no son hechas por niños ... Pero parece que Ash es uno que rompe esa regla. Comprensible si ves su posición como el Elegido ..." Girando a su derecha, podía ver a Entei caminando hacia ellos .

" _Se ha quedado dormido, ya veo. Quizás era necesario; no es más que un niño_ " _._ La voz paternal de Entei se podía escuchar. Era suave y suave, pero tenía la voz que hacía que quisieras llamarlo padre.

"Sí. Estaba aterrorizado en este momento, probablemente en sí mismo. Parece que tenemos que cuidar de sus estados emocionales porque la furia hace dos días superó por mucho al mío. Francamente, me sorprende que todavía no se haya acercado".

El Entei negó con la cabeza, " _Arceus elige a un solo ser humano, un solo humano con un destino para la grandeza. Ash, tan joven como él es, es el Elegido. Él encuentra la necesidad de hacer esto sin importar la edad ya que este era el decisión correcta. Incluso si las muertes pueden sucederle a los humanos, incluso si algún Pokémon pereciera, él debe soportarlo. "Es el destino de los Elegidos, tan duro como es_ " _._

Caitlin se mordió el labio inferior. "Es injusto y duro. Arceus debería haber tomado una decisión una vez que es adulto".

Entei dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. " _Eso es algo que muchos legendarios dicen, a pesar de que no les gusta la idea de un ser humano con el poder de un legendario. Un niño no debería sufrir así, pero el Todopoderoso desea que el Elegido vea el lado oscuro tan pronto como sea posible. para que pueda acostumbrarse. Cito: solo aprecias la luz después de ver la oscuridad_ " _._

Caitlin negó con la cabeza. "Eso todavía no significa que deba suceder a esta edad".

Entei dejó escapar un gruñido comprensivo antes de acercarse a los dos. Acostado junto a Ash, sus ojos rojos se volvieron hacia Caitlin. " _¿Lo ayudarás?_ "

Caitlin quien finalmente mostró una sonrisa, tan triste como se siente, respondió con un tono uniforme. "Debo. Me sentí como él una vez con mis propias habilidades psíquicas, después de todo, ¿no fui yo quien terminó con la vida de mis padres? Este chico podría terminar igual. No solo con sus habilidades, sino también con sus decisiones".

Los ojos del Entei se volvieron más feroces. " _Sí, pero fue un accidente en tu caso_ " _._

Caitlin miró a Ash. "Este chico todavía es joven. Tenía la misma edad que cuando yo hice eso ... No quiero que sienta como yo", susurró mientras sostenía a Ash un poco más cerca. ¿Quizás debería estropear un poco al chico? "Creo que dormiré un poco. Necesito descansar un poco ..." Se apoyó en silencio contra el cálido pelaje de la bestia legendaria, cerrando los ojos.

Una parte más oscura en su mente se reía de alegría ante la idea de dejar que el chico se enamorara un poco de ella. Se había convertido en un buen hombre después de que ella terminara con él. Emocional y físicamente por lo que ella podía ver.

Los ojos rojos se suavizaron al verlos antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. Parece que el joven Chosen sonríe todo el tiempo, pero acumula los sentimientos más oscuros. Él es uno que necesita compañeros, parece.

No por primera vez, el legendario Pokémon dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de disgusto por la decisión de Arceus. Era simplemente cruel incluso si el Elegido tiene un corazón de oro y lo perdona todo.

Pero Entei pronto descansó también. Los otros lo siguieron, durmiendo hasta que es de noche.

A pesar de haber tenido pensamientos tan oscuros antes, se despertó mucho más claro. La calidez de la piel y un abrazo lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Abriendo sus ojos marrones, pudo ver el cabello rubio oscuro de su compañero de viaje y sonrió levemente.

Tal vez él era tan obvio? Bueno ... Al menos estaba contento de que le importara. A su alrededor estaban sus Pokémon y, sorprendentemente, un montón de Crobat como si se unieran a ellos para dormir. Incluso Brock estaba descansando contra el cuerpo de Ninetales al lado de ellos.

"Buenas noches, supongo", Ash bostezó suavemente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Palabra clave: _intentado_ .

Fue instantáneamente arrastrado por un somnífero Caitlin y usado como una almohada abrazándose. Tal vez es su aura lo que lo hacía sentirse tan malditamente cómodo, pero Caitlin tuvo que admitir que quería acostarse con él más a menudo si este era el resultado. Calor natural, aura calmante y solo un dulce niño con no menos pensamientos inocentes.

Entei, que había despertado en el instante en que Ash bostezó, los miró divertidos. " _Veo que te has despertado, Elegido_ " _._

"Sí ... parece que me quedaré así por un tiempo". Ash tenía la expresión perfecta sin expresión.

El cuerpo del Entei retumbó levemente, haciendo una divertida risa. " _Verdaderamente, mi entrenador es divertido ¿no? Cuando luché contra ella, me hizo interesarme. Hasta ahora no me arrepiento, ella me deja hacer lo que me da la gana. Puedo cumplir con mis deberes como mensajero de legendarios si Soy necesario, pero en momentos como este simplemente puedo quedarme con ella. Al verla así, duermo cómodamente ... Espero que te quedes con ella por más tiempo. No solo por ella, sino también por ti. Te vi descomponerse gradualmente. allí ... estaba preocupada, ¿sabes?_ "

Ash parpadeó un poco antes de morder su labio inferior. "No sabía que era _tan_ obvio. Espero no haberla molestado tanto".

" _Hmhmhm ... Está bien, joven Elegido. Incluso estoy en desacuerdo con Arceus por hacerte tomar este camino, donde verás las partes más oscuras del mundo como un niño. Muchos de nosotros legendarios lo hacen, en realidad. Hace poco cuando escuché a Suicune hablar sobre que ella te vea, o Kyogre que vino a una reunión legendaria después de su sueño_ " _._

"¿Oh? ¿Están bien?" Ash sonrió suavemente al Entei. Le gustaba conocer al Kyogre que estaba interesado en él y en el Suicune con el que entrenó durante un día. Fue una buena experiencia después de todo.

" _Hm. Entrenador tan amable, preocupándose por los legendarios_ " _,_ Entei vio a través de Ash tan fácilmente que Ash no se había dado cuenta de que estaba preocupado. Tal vez debido al drama del Equipo Aqua en Hoenn. " _Están bien. Creo que este maldito Team Aqua solo se moverá dentro de unos años, para entonces supongo que llegarás a Hoenn_ " _._

Ash asintió distraídamente. "Sí. Debo hacerlo, pero para ese momento espero ser mucho más fuerte y tener más amigos conmigo. No me malinterpreten, pero tengo la intención de mantener una regla de '6 pokémon por región' para mí "No hago caso de mis mayores para una región entera", Ash intentó justificarse al final, lo cual era una buena razón.

Entei comenzó a soltar otra risa divertida, " _Elegido tan bueno. Te importa tu Pokémon, algo que puedo respetar. Sin embargo, no los estás dejando atrás. Después de todo, ¿no puedes cambiarlos? Creo que también tienes un 10 tragamonedas si lo que Caitlin me dijo es correcto_ " _._

"Sí ... también quiero mantener abiertas al menos 2 máquinas tragamonedas en todo momento. Si me va bien en la liga, espero que el profesor Oak la aumente a 12 para que pueda llevar al menos 10 Pokémon a la vez", comenzó Ash. con una pequeña sonrisa

Entei negó con la cabeza divertido. Un niño tan cariñoso, cualquier Pokémon suyo se consideraría malcriado en comparación con algunos otros. " _Verdaderamente divertido. Sin embargo, jóvenes elegidos. ¿Qué pasa si uno desea quedarse con usted a pesar de su regla de seis Pokémon?_ "

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de tener que pensarlo. "Yo ... no sé. Sé que sería necio negarlo, pero eso significaría que tendría que dejar atrás Pokémon mucho más rápido. También está la cuestión del entrenamiento", hizo un leve puchero.

Entei los miró, levantando una ceja metafórica. " _Si tiene tales problemas, simplemente deje dos a la vez o quizás más. Eso los mantendría juntos y también tendría compañeros de entrenamiento. Creo que también es una buena idea dejarlos con métodos de entrenamiento y menús dietéticos especiales_ ", intentó. razonar. Después de todo, los legendarios se unirán a su equipo en el futuro. Es probable que Ash tenga que implementar menús de entrenamiento y comidas especiales. Esperaba que esto fuera bien para el chico.

"Eso es verdad." Ash cerró los ojos, pensando en ello antes de abrirlos y revelando una pequeña sonrisa a Entei. "Dejaré que se unan por supuesto. Dependiendo de sus propios deseos, de la batalla o de lo contrario, decidiré en qué bola pueden meterse. Si es necesario, puedo crear más de mis Cherish Balls". Ash levantó una Cherish Ball roja, mostrándola a Entei.

" _Un nombre apropiado para una Pokébola tan adecuada. Una hecha con tu propia sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Puedo sentir tu corazón dentro de esta bola. Solo desearía que pensaras en el Pokémon que podría desear unirte a ti. no es como si fuera la primera vez que un Pokémon desea hacerlo, he visto a un Mew acosando a un entrenador en el pasado para que lo atraparan ... Naturalmente, el entrenador finalmente lo hizo y lucharon como ningún otro. Creo que este nombre de entrenador fue Aaron ... Verdaderamente, fue interesante_ " _._

"¿Oh, Aaron, el pasado elegido, creo?" Ash preguntó con curiosidad. La audiencia de un Mew, una de las especies que detesta absolutamente ser visto públicamente, sigue a un entrenador como ese que fue divertido.

" _De hecho. Él también era mucho mayor, algo que yo aprobé ... Pero no se preocupe, con mi entrenador y yo, lo capacitaremos y lo guiaremos hacia un futuro mejor. Por ahora, descanse un poco más. Comenzaremos el plan en una hora, ¿es eso aceptable?_ "

Ash dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo. "Claro ... Todavía es un poco de luz, lo que significa que acaba de oscurecer, así que ... Buenas noches, Entei".

Entei se rió entre dientes cuando sintió que el chico se durmió nuevamente. Su mirada se volvió hacia sus entrenadores. " _Obviamente no estás dormida, Caitlin. Al menos, te despiertas a mitad de mi conversación_ " _._

Caitlin simplemente se rió mientras abrazó a Ash. "Cierto, pero él está cómodo. Ojalá pudiera mantenerlo así, pero tiene mejores cosas que hacer ... ¿quizás algo para el futuro?" ella sonrió soñadoramente.

Entei se rió entre dientes. " _Los Elegidos en el pasado también tenían muchos amantes. Quizás, podría volver a ocurrir. Ash, sin embargo, es completamente puro. No estoy seguro ... ¿Qué harías si es uno que desea tener múltiples amantes?_ "

Caitlin sonrió levemente. "Si _realmente_ necesita más chicas, puedo preguntarle a Cynthia ... por lo que creo, ella comenzó su viaje recientemente con su Gible. Será divertido ver cómo alguien como ella lo hará con Ash. Es decir, si quiero estar con él. Después de todo, todavía es un poco demasiado pequeño para entenderlo ".

" _Ah ... Otro candidato para los elegidos. Ella también se convertirá en una figura importante en el futuro. Esto es todo lo que puedo decir_ " _._ Entei simplemente le dijo al Entrenador Psíquico quien asintió y dejó escapar un bostezo.

"Cynthia siempre ha sido especial ... No importa, voy a dormir un poco más". Ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa contenida, sosteniendo a Ash que recientemente comenzó a inclinarse un poco más cerca de su calor. Verdaderamente, ella se sentía como una hermana mayor ... ¿o quizás una amante en este momento? Quién sabe, excepto por la niña misma.

Entei negó con la cabeza. " _Humanos, nunca entenderé sus rituales de apareamiento ..._ " Murmuró antes de irse a dormir por una hora más. Tuvieron tiempo.

Oyó los pequeños estallidos de risa que lo rodeaban como un Golbat y un Crobat, obviamente entretenidos. Incluso el sonido de un risueño Gardevoir podía ser escuchado. No importa, por ahora hay otra hora de descanso.

Ash finalmente se sentó con un bostezo. Junto a él, Caitlin se despertó también y lo dejó ir. Se sintió realmente refrescado. Sin pensamientos negativos, sin duda horrible. ¡Sentía que podría conquistar el mundo!

"Entonces, ¿todos están despiertos?" Ash preguntó en voz alta. Todo el bosque, como si escuchara su llamada, comenzó a silbar a través del viento. Innumerables Crobat y Golbat se despertaron y estaban listos para la señal. Brock ya estaba levantado y estirando lo que Ash y Caitlin pronto siguieron. Necesitaban flexionar sus músculos antes de entrar.

"Pokémon de tipo psíquico robará todas las bolas. Roserade usará polvo de dormir en el grupo para evitar que se despierten, o si lo hacen, se dormirá instantáneamente. Agrega un poco de polvo paralizante", comenzó Ash mientras miraba el Roserade de Brock. Ya discutieron sobre dar órdenes a Ash, por lo que el Pokémon que pertenece a Brock simplemente escuchó con dureza.

Ash se volvió hacia Tyranitar y sonrió ampliamente. "Si corren ... agárrenlos. Destruyan sus bicicletas, aplasten todos sus métodos de escape. Golbat y Crobat evitarán que se escape en el cielo".

Girando hacia su Greninja y Meowth, Ash ganó una sonrisa desviada. "Tráeme el líder. Lo aplastaré a él y a su Pokémon personalmente", tal vez se vio un atisbo de ira. Era obvio que Ash no es alguien que perdone el mal tan fácilmente.

"Crobat, protege a los trabajadores inocentes. Sé que no te gustan los humanos, pero esto te mostrará por qué también hay cosas buenas y por qué no deberías habernos atacado. Sé que ya te sientes avergonzado, pero que sea una lección. ¿De acuerdo? " le preguntó al líder del enjambre.

El Crobat simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ahora mostrando una sonrisa con sus dientes. " _Cualquier persona que dañe a los trabajadores se encontrará con mi Poison Fang y Cross Poison_ " _._

Ash se rió entre dientes, un poco fuera de personaje, mientras se volvía hacia el área donde comían en el restaurante y también dormía. "Comience el plan. Primero se extiende la masa, Roserade. Espeon, evite que los polvos lleguen a cualquier otro Pokémon o persona fuera de los que están en el edificio. Golbats, Crobats. Use sus alas y dénos un poco de viento".

Las acciones fueron hechas al instante. El polvo azul y amarillo voló directamente al edificio y entró por las ventanas abiertas, pequeños agujeros y puertas que estaban ligeramente abiertas. Los matones que estaban borrachos se dormían instantáneamente o estaban demasiado paralizados para hacer cualquier cosa. En el instante en que lo intentaron, ya habían caído después de inhalar el polvo. Así, a diferencia de lo que Ash supuso que serían 70 personas menos, se redujo a 10 matones. Uno de ellos es el líder.

"Movimiento." Ash habló y usó instantáneamente su aura para formar esa cola. Le daría el poder que necesitaba para alcanzarlo instantáneamente y lo golpeó contra el suelo, aplastándolo pero también lanzándose hacia delante al volar hacia él.

Pokémon todos comenzaron a volar hacia el área. Los gigantes, que eran Talonflame, Tyranitar, Steelix y Golett, instantáneamente comenzaron a aplastar todas las bicicletas y métodos de escape.

Psíquicos como Gardevoir, Gothitelle, Espeon, Metang e incluso Ninetales estaban usando sus habilidades para llevarse todas las bolas de pokéballs. Al instante, al menos habían conseguido que todos los Zubats más débiles de ellos.

El que se infiltró, siendo Greninja y Meowth noqueó al meno agarró al líder. En este momento, otros 4 matones eran libres, pero cayeron fácilmente. En el momento en que Ash aterrizó correctamente y usó su "cola de aura", saltó a los cuatro y le dio un rodillazo en la cara antes de girar su cuerpo y usar la cola para golpear a otro. Caitlin y Brock pronto siguieron con Caitlin usando su palma para golpear hacia arriba a un matón que estaba a punto de actuar engreído, haciéndolo callar y sacudir su cerebro antes de usar lo único que una mujer puede hacer mejor.

Ella le dio una patada directamente entre las piernas.

Ash y Brock le agradecieron a Arceus por tenerla de su lado.

Brock agarró el brazo del hombre y lo giró antes de usar su rodilla y romperse el antebrazo. Él no dudó: esto también sucedió con Crobat. esto era todo para proteger y él lo sabía. Es por eso que no dudó.

Agarrando al Mohawk del matón, él golpeó la cara del hombre directamente contra el suelo y lo noqueó. Sin duda, hicieron que los tipos psíquicos los levitaran en el aire, donde Crobat y Golbat empezaron a volar como si fueran presas.

Ahora solo estaba el líder. Un par de minutos y tres niños sacaron a cien matones, realmente impactantes.

"Entonces ... ¿El líder?" Preguntó Ash con sus brillantes ojos rojos mientras caminaba hacia las sombras donde _sabía que_ Greninja estaba. El Pokémon Ninja empujó a un hombre gordo hacia adelante. Grasa, llena de músculos y calva. Tatuajes de todo tipo permanecieron en su cuerpo y Ash obtuvo una sonrisa fría.

"Toma vidas, ¿lo harías? Amenazar vidas, ¿verdad? Nos hiciste quedarnos en el bosque durante un mes, en realidad tratando de sobrevivir. Has matado a innumerables Pokémon bebés ... Te juzgo, culpable".

"¡Ja! ¡Como si un mocoso pudiera detenerme! ¡Solo necesito un Pokémon para acabar con todos!" El líder se burló mientras agarraba una Pokéball. Al ver eso, Ash sonrió levemente y _desapareció._

La velocidad, casi como si su aura lo guiara a través de su ira, se ganó en un instante. Aura quizás por instinto le hizo precipitarse hacia adelante y se agarró la cabeza grande del hombre antes de _tirar_ hacia adelante y lanzándolo fuera del edificio, por debajo de los innumerables Golbat y Crobat, así como Pokémon gigante mirando al hombre hacia abajo. Ash salió de ella con calma, sus pasos resonando durante toda la noche.

"Tus acciones no son algo que yo perdone fácilmente. Tampoco tu pokémon, quien lo apoyó. ¿Por qué si no te hubieran lastimado todavía?" Ash comenzó cuando Pikachu saltó hacia adelante y le dio al hombre una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo, que viví en el mes, sobreviví y prospero allí con mi Pokémon que desafiará tus ideas tontas. Déjame mostrarte lo que sucede cuando enfureces a un dragón dormido". Ash comenzó, casi como si actuara demasiado engreído por su propio bien.

Él no estaba, solo estaba burlándose del hombre.

"¡Ja! ¡Una pequeña rata! ¡Dale a Machamp!" Llamó a su primer Pokémon, un musclehead de cuatro brazos que al instante rugió y miró al Pikachu con una sonrisa que ridiculizaba al ratón.

Como si no lo hubiera sacudido en lo más mínimo, el Pikachu bostezó. " _Tan débil. Greninja es mucho más fuerte que este tipo de pelea cuando usa Protean ..._ "

Burlas Maldición buenas burlas. El Machamp se enfureció y felizmente se obligó a la llamada de su entrenador para usar Karate Chop en el mouse.

Una brillante tajada blanca de karate cayó y pareció como si golpeara al Pikachu, aplastando el suelo en un espectáculo de poder innecesario. Pikachu, que estaba parado allí simplemente se paró un poco frente a la mano ahora con una mirada aburrida. Esto definitivamente era torturar un poco al Machamp.

"¿No puedes golpearlo? ¡Mantenlo funcionando, Machamp! Dynamic Punch!" El líder rugió su comando cuando el Machamp ahora tenía un puño lleno de poder explosivo e intentó golpear el ratón amarillo.

¿Por qué no solo aprenden?

Pikachu usó una mezcla de Double Team y Agility, esquivando el movimiento como si fuera un juego de niños. Los crobats fueron _mucho_ más rápidos. Y mucho menos el Dodrio, Rapidash y otros contra los que luchó el mes pasado.

"Pikachu, puedes terminarlo ahora. Muéstrale tu poder", sonrió Ash débilmente. Pikachu ahora mostraría su fuerza, para asegurarse de que el líder perderá su confianza.

Un trueno como el que se ve en las leyendas se elevó desde el suelo hasta los cielos. Como si lo llamara, el trueno descendió hacia el Machamp. Ambos, cuando son golpeados en el suelo y caen del cielo golpean al Machamp sin piedad alguna. Diablos, Ash podía _oler_ el ozono.

El Machamp rugió de dolor. Su defensa natural ayudó aquí porque si fuera algo menos, el Pokémon habría muerto casi al instante. Es por eso que Pikachu no mostró misericordia.

"Cola de hierro", y como si el Trueno no fuera suficiente, la cola de Pikachu obtuvo un brillo metálico. De manera práctica, el Pikachu saltó con un giro potente y golpeó el lado plano de su cola contra la cabeza del Machamp, enviándolo como si fuera tan débil como un Rattata recién nacido.

"Tan débil ... ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Ash sonrió levemente, preguntándose si el hombre tenía algo mejor.

Pikachu se rió de la cara del líder de los matones, completamente asqueado por la visión de un pequeño ratón destrozando a su Pokémon presuntamente más fuerte.

"Grr ..." El líder gruñó de rabia. ¡Nadie lo desafió! ¡Él es el líder de Red Skull Gang!

"¡Sácalo, Golem!"

De ahí salió un pequeño Golem. El Golem de Brock se ofendió al ver a un ser tan débil entre su especie. Esta fue definitivamente una evolución instantánea y no se entrenó para un Graveler.

Ash negó con la cabeza y llamó a Pikachu para que regresara.

"Ermitaño. Tómalo".

El Greninja se movió tan rápido, tan silenciosamente que parecía como si apareciera a la llamada de su entrenador. Los ojos del Pokémon Ninja miraron al débil Golem antes de inclinarse levemente para al menos mostrar algo de respeto.

"¡Despliegue! ¡Saquen a esa escuálida Greninja!"

 _...¿Flaco? ¿Quería decir que era débil?_

Corriendo hacia adelante con su cuerpo tan inclinado que casi tocaba el suelo, la Greninja se detuvo justo detrás del Golem a una velocidad que sorprendió a muchos. Torciendo su cuerpo con pura fuerza, el Greninja usó Patada Baja y pateó los pies del Golem hacia abajo para hacerlo caer hacia atrás.

Obviamente, duele ver el efecto adicional del _peso que_ aumenta el daño. El Golem cayó hacia abajo con todo su peso, pero Greninja no había terminado.

Se enviaron dos Power-Up Punches al Golem que cayó, lo golpeó aún más fuerte y le impidió usar Rollout demasiado pronto.

Saltando hacia arriba usando Bounce, el Greninja miró silenciosamente al Golem y cargó energía de tipo de combate en sus piernas. Cayendo hacia abajo, el Greninja _estrelló_ su pie contra el Golem causando algunas grietas en su cuerpo, pero un gran _cráter_ en el suelo por el poder del Bounce Kick.

 _No te metas con un Hi-Jump Kick encendido. Y mucho menos un Bounce Kick._

Golem estaba abajo. Al instante, no hay posibilidad en lo más mínimo. Se le mostró poder absoluto al líder de los matones que siempre se escondió de forma segura detrás de la gran cantidad de gruñidos.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Ash mientras Hermit caminaba hacia su entrenador, casualmente.

"W-wha ... ¡Uf, no importa! ¡Tómalos Skuntank! ¡Gases venenosos para todos!"

Al ver el peligro en el ataque repentino, sobre todo porque el hombre ordenó al tipo de veneno que realmente _gasearlos_ , así que levantó la mano.

"¡Halcón, sácalo, ahora mismo!" Con eso se escuchó un fuerte chirrido y un pájaro llameante apareció a la vista. Se vio a Brave Bird combinado con Flame Charge, ambos incrementando la velocidad del Fire / Flying Pokémon y se estrelló contra el Skuntank antes de que pudiera comprometer el movimiento.

El Talonflame estaba listo para intervenir en cualquier momento dado. Es por eso que el Pokémon respondió tan rápido a las palabras de Ash ya que el tipo de fuego estaba sobre ellos todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué más, débil?" Ash sonrió burlonamente antes de ver la peligrosa sonrisa en la cara del hombre.

"Heh ... jejejeje ... ¿Un grupo de niños mocosos creen que pueden sacarme? ¡Electrodo, explosión!" Llamó a su Pokémon final en un intento por al menos _matar a_ los niños, y posiblemente también a su propio Pokémon. Huyó, pero eso no fue nada.

El Electrodo _escuchó_ la orden suicida, pero Ash respondió por su cuenta.

Aura _explotó_ a su alrededor y una cola se formó casi instantáneamente, esta vez mucho más grande ya que no podía comprimirlo todo y golpeó el Electrodo muy, _muy_ lejos en el cielo, más allá del Golbat y Crobat.

Al estar cargado, el Electrodo no pudo evitar usar Explosion ... y desaparecer en el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Pero ese líder no se estaba saliendo tan fácilmente. Ash golpeó la cola contra el suelo y lo hizo varias veces, como si estuviera persiguiendo al hombre y finalmente llegó al líder calvo.

Una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro. La cara de un depredador con brillantes ojos rojos y una cola azul siguiéndolo, casi como si un Pokémon estuviera buscando una nueva comida.

"¿Crees que puedes escapar? Hay innumerables Golbat y Crobat aquí. Estabas a punto de toparte con Tyranitar también ... Una pena, hubiera querido verte llorar como un bebé".

Como si fuera una señal, el Tyranitar caminó hacia ellos. Ahora, Caitlin y Entei también entraron a la refriega y muy pronto, todos los entrenadores pokémon rodearon al hombre.

"¿Listos para una paliza de tu vida? No apreciamos los ataques suicidas. Has matado a tu propio Pokémon. Un Electrodo normal no debería usar tanta potencia en una Explosión, lo que significaba que fue tu disparador para escapar. Los electrodos solo se _compran_ en el mercado negro, por lo que el profesor Oak me dijo ".

Caitlin obtuvo una sonrisa fría. "¿Tal vez a Entei le gustaría probar?"

" _Bah. Ese repugnante montón de carne no es mi gusto, prefiero algo más jugoso ... Aunque, ese estómago debería ser bastante bueno si se cocina bien_ " _._

"Hmm. ¿Tyranitar, hambriento de carne?" Brock le preguntó a su Tyranitar, quien rugió ruidosamente y amenazadoramente se acercó.

Todo fue un acto, pero la golpiza era real.

 _Los gritos_ resonaron durante toda la noche y el vuelo de Golbat y Crobat se _estremeció_ de felicidad al ver al hombre responsable de la pérdida de sus hijos que fueron golpeados.

Niños y Pokémon golpean brutalmente al líder de una pandilla. Sin remordimiento en lo más mínimo. Los ... contaron aproximadamente 10 patadas en las nueces para al menos asegurarse de que Caitlin no tuviera futuros hijos.

"Ahora ..." comenzó Ash mientras se limpiaba la frente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Dando media vuelta, encontró al Crobat muy divertido al ver que el líder se convertía en un bulto de carne y hematomas.

El líder del Crobat sonrió alegremente, como si se hubiera hecho justicia y la Navidad llegara temprano. " _Esto y lo que me has dicho? Ahora que puedo encontrar interesante_ " _, se_ rió entre dientes Crobat.

Detrás de él había unos 15 trabajadores del restaurante. Alrededor de 9 de ellos eran hombres, pero fueron bastante golpeados y seis de las chicas también parecían golpeadas, además de tener la ropa ligeramente rasgada.

Afortunadamente, no tenían la cara de los rotos. Si eso era cierto, Caitlin habría intentado matar al hombre incluso si _Arceus_ intentara protegerlo.

Ash y Brock harían un seguimiento después de eso.

"S-tú nos ayudaste ... y nos salvaste ... T-muchas gracias", un hombre joven, posiblemente el jefe del restaurante, se arrodilló y presionó su frente en el suelo en completa gratitud.

Al ver eso, Ash se sintió un poco avergonzado y se arrodilló ante el joven y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. "Por favor, no seas así. ¿Puedes llamar a la liga por nosotros? Creo que tenemos que liberar algunos de sus Pokémon que prácticamente han sido forzados a sus equipos".

El director del restaurante tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras asentía y corría hacia atrás. No podían llamarlos antes porque había un matón en _cada_ teléfono, ¡pero ahora finalmente podían hacerlo! ¡Finalmente, libertad!

Todos los trabajadores aplaudieron felizmente por finalmente ser libres, como si hubieran sido salvados de la esclavitud.

"Ahora ... Liberemos al Zubat", comenzó Ash y todos los Golbat y Crobat rugieron de acuerdo. Se vio un _pilar_ de Pokébolas, posiblemente porque atraparon Pokémon ilegalmente ya que cada uno tenía _definitivamente_ más de seis.

"Caitlin, por favor llama a Metang aquí ... Algún Meteor Mashing sería un buen alivio para él y quién sabe? La diversión de noquear Pokémon malvado podría arreglar su evolución", bromeó Ash con una sonrisa.

Caitlin también tenía una leve sonrisa, demasiado ansiosa por escuchar esa oferta cuando Metang apareció con una cara agitada.

Metang no tenía mucho más trabajo que recoger las Pokébolas ... quería algo de acción. Al escuchar la oferta, el Pokémon pseudo-legendario no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la oferta de Ash.

Él malditamente sintió que necesitaba un poco de alivio del estrés. Especialmente después de ese mes de supervivencia agotadora. Eso fue algo completamente nuevo para el Metang ya que nunca tuvo que luchar contra tantos oponentes en tan solo un mes.

Ash sonrió y Metang cargó un Meteor Mash. Primer Pokémon? Maldito Graveler ... y vino el Meteor Mash. El Pokémon fue enviado volando de inmediato y noqueado sin vacilación por parte de Metang antes de que Ash devolviera el Graveler y lo arrojara a un montón que ahora llamaba 'intentos fallidos'.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le pidió a Metang y al Pokémon a su alrededor que se estremeciera un poco. Ash puede ser bastante horrible cuando se enoja, pero Metang soltó un grito alegre antes de cargar otro Meteor Mash.

"Ten cuidado. Si ves una pequeña figura de Zubat, no ataques". Ash advirtió al Metang que estaba seguro, a pesar de que sabía que el Metang lo sabía, pero era seguro.

Al ver la necesidad de confirmación, Metang asintió con su enorme figura de metal.

Otra Pokébola se abrió y reveló un Onix. Por _suerte_ , Metang estaba feliz de golpearlo directamente hasta el olvido y verlo regresar.

De esta manera, alrededor de 400 Pokémon bajaron instantáneamente para el conteo. Al menos seiscientos Zubat fueron salvados ese día.

Honestamente, todos llevaron 10 pokéballs más o menos con ellos. Eso es _horrible_ .

Pero lo mejor?

Metang comenzó a brillar con un feroz color blanco y se hizo más grande. La cabeza ganó una cruz delante de ella y cuatro miembros se extendieron desde el cuerpo. Mientras aún levitaba, el Pokémon rugió y pronto aterrizó con pequeñas grietas en el suelo y reveló un pseudo-legendario de aspecto bastante malo.

"Bueno, ¿qué dices? El alivio del estrés ayuda a un Pokémon a evolucionar". Ash estaba _lejos_ demasiado alegre.

Caitlin sonrió alegremente y abrazó un brazo del Metagross recién evolucionado.

Brock se rió levemente y notó su mirada Tyranitar interesada en el Metagross. Quizás una pequeña rivalidad pseudo-legendaria ayudará? Tyranitar probablemente lo amará.

" _Esto ... definitivamente se siente diferente pero diferente. Me siento mucho más tranquilo, tal vez mi agitación detuvo mi proceso de evolución todo el tiempo_ " _, la_ telepatía llegó a todas las mentes y escucharon la voz de un joven, no una mecánica que la mayoría haría asumir. Un 'ross' metálico vino después. Ah, ahí está la voz que buscaban.

"Felicidades. Ahora que hemos salvado a todos los Pokémon y noqueado a los gruñidos, ¡disfrutemos de paz!" Ash aplaudió cuando los padres Golbat y Crobat lloraban con sus hijos cerca. Obviamente, todos los Zubat fueron lanzados. Incluso vieron un par de _brillantes_ Zubat.

Si fueran alguien más, habrían intentado capturar los brillantes. Oh, bueno, son buenos niños.

" _Esto ... no era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho. Al menos nuestros huevos no sufrieron nada por ahora, los jóvenes regresaron_ " _._ Crobat miró al liberado Zubat antes de mirar a los tres niños que lo ayudaron.

Sí, quizás él pueda hacerlo. Él ya sabía con quién estaba interesado para quedarse.

" _Brock_ " _._ Gritó Crobat y voló hacia el hombre. Al ver la necesidad de estar allí, Meowth se acercó a Brock con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Él se rió mucho aquí porque había bastantes persa siendo atacados.

"Está llamando a Brock", le dijo Meowth al joven criador. El criador se volvió hacia Crobat e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Cuál es el problema, Crobat? ¿Algún herido?"

Negando con la cabeza, Crobat le sonrió a Brock. " _Estoy interesado en unirme a tu equipo. No solo eres un médico, sino que incluso pediste mi veneno para obtener antídotos para el futuro. Por eso quiero ir contigo. Estoy interesado en ver el lado sanador de nuestro mundo, no solo el lado principal. Uno de mis otros dos líderes puede asumir mi tarea_ " _._

Meowth, mientras estaba atónito al ver que un _líder_ de semejante enjambre se sometía para ser capturado, le dijo todo a Brock.

Ash sonrió levemente. El primer día que Brock pidió un veneno, literalmente asustó al Crobat que comenzó a mirarlo con una luz diferente.

Una positiva.

Ash lo notó antes y por eso no le importó en absoluto. Brock acaba de obtener un séptimo miembro en su equipo y sonrió felizmente. "¡Por supuesto que le gustaría! ¿Verdad, Brock?" Le preguntó a su primer compañero de viaje.

Brock parpadeó antes de darle a Crobat la sonrisa más feliz que el murciélago había visto alguna vez. "Por supuesto! Usted sería una gran ayuda, me di cuenta de que el antídoto hecho de su veneno era _tan_ mucho más eficaces que los que suelen comprar en las tiendas!"

Crobat dio un pequeño sonrojo avergonzado, pero su sonrisa permaneció. " _Captúrame entonces, mi nuevo entrenador. De ahora en adelante estaré a tu cuidado_ " _._

Brock empujó felizmente una Pokéball contra el Crobat y capturó el Pokémon Veneno / Volador. Los otros dos líderes asintieron con la cabeza a Brock antes de volverse para contarle a Crobat y Golbat la situación. No funcionaría si atacaran a sus salvadores ¿verdad?

Así, toda la nube de Zubat, Golbat y Crobat voló y descansó en los pisos, partes rotas de bicicletas, árboles y el edificio. Un sinnúmero de Pokémon rodeándolos como si finalmente pudieran relajarse y todos simplemente hablaron alegremente el uno con el otro.

Ver una visión tan extraña hizo que los trabajadores del restaurante se quedaran mirando, pero para los otros tres simplemente lo disfrutaron.

Ash sonrió ampliamente. "Está bien ... ahora que hemos terminado de sobrevivir, quiero comer algo de comida humana adecuada".

Su estómago _rugió_ como un _Dragonite_ . Caitlin estalló en un ataque de risitas y Brock se rió tan fuerte que podría haberse doblado.

Los Pokémon que los rodeaban rieron divertidos. Eso definitivamente era algo que todos necesitaban: una buena risa después de una experiencia tan problemática sin importar cuán breve sea.

No importa cuántas vidas se salvaron en este momento.

"¿Les queda algo?" Ash preguntó a los trabajadores del restaurante y los trabajadores sonrieron ampliamente.

"Te trataremos con todo tu corazón, estimados clientes! De forma gratuita, digo. Nos has salvado a todos, no solo a los Pokémon. ¿Cómo suena alguna barbacoa? Agradable, al aire libre y un tiempo con los Pokémon. tener un almacenamiento masivo de comida Pokémon, así que probablemente podamos alimentar a todos los Zubat. Golbats y Crobats podrían necesitar cazar un poco ".

Uno de los líderes del enjambre asintió y llamó al Golbat y a Crobat. Algunos padres se quedaron atrás para que sus pequeños puedan confiar en los humanos y los trabajadores se apresuraron adentro para obtener el equipo y la comida.

Fue cuando pasó la noche cuando notaron que ya era de mañana. Realmente durmieron un poco allí, pero fue un buen día.

"Me pregunto cuándo llega la liga", murmuró Ash, antes de ver tanta _carne_ y _foooooooood_ .

Saliendo corriendo sin cuidado, comenzó a salivar a los muchos ingredientes que había allí. Estuvo tentado de comerlos incluso crudos ahora, pero Caitlin lo arrastró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Mantén la calma, Ash. Nos cocinarán," tuvo que esforzarse un poco porque Ash no quería dejar su comida.

"No puedo esperar ..." Ash murmuró aturdido mientras Caitlin prácticamente lo arrastraba.

Brock simplemente dejó salir a su recién capturado Crobat para ver la escena y ambos rieron divertidos. Diablos, todos lo hicieron. Incluso el Zubat parecía un poco más alegre ya que obtendrían algo de comida pronto. Algo que no habían tenido correctamente desde que fueron atrapados hace un tiempo, los jóvenes estaban _hambrientos_ .

Y así comenzó una fiesta. Una fiesta llena de risas, alegría y lágrimas de felicidad. El Pokémon salvaje a su alrededor incluso vino a confirmarlo y la cantidad masiva de Golbat y Crobat explicaron la situación antes de disculparse.

Parece que entendieron que no hubo peleas, pero algunos Pokémon permanecieron allí para ver la escena de la felicidad. No todos los días ves algo así e incluso el director del restaurante rió alegremente mientras sostenía un palo con carne en sus manos.

Sin que nadie lo notara, al menos así lo creía, rápidamente alimentó un Growlithe salvaje cercano, probablemente porque gimió un poco al querer probar la carne.

Los que lo vieron se rieron divertidos. Los cachorros tienen sus prioridades bien. El hombre probablemente terminará con un Growlithe en su restaurante si los ladridos felices fueran una señal.

Parece que el hombre se dio cuenta de eso también y se rió, sentándose en una de las sillas mientras Growlithe se sentaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del hombre.

Sí, esto fue definitivamente algo interesante. Pokémon salvajes, innumerables de ellos, estaban alrededor de los humanos de buena gana. Parece que la fiesta se exageró cuando Pokémon salvajes también fueron alimentados y algunos de ellos pidieron un pequeño Pokéchow al Pokémon murciélago, ya que estaban interesados en probar el sabor de la comida hecha por humanos.

Esa fue la escena a la que llegó la liga. Diablos, Lance estaba allí. _Lance_ . El maldito campeón. ¿Por qué estaba allí? The Cycling Road fue un proyecto muy importante de Kanto y algo así sucedió aquí. ¡Por supuesto que él vendría!

Pero luego vio a Ash rodeado de Pokémon salvajes y los _innumerables_ Zubat, Golbat y Crobat.

... Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lance soltó un suspiro antes de decirle a la mayoría de los hombres que vinieran con él a por algo de comer. El trabajo podría esperar un poco si la burbuja de energía psíquica que flotaba sobre ellos llena de matones fuera una señal.

Parece que los Pokémon psíquicos solo lo hacían por diversión y burlas mientras los Zubats empezaban a molestar a los hombres, pero no podían hacer nada. Golpeando con las alas, dando mordiscos de molestia y venganza, se hicieron todo tipo de cosas pequeñas, pero nada peligroso para su salud.

Después de todo, le prometieron a sus padres.

"Ash ... no debería sorprenderme. Escuché que algo grande sucedió en un gran proyecto de Kanto recientemente terminado, y tú estás allí", la voz de Lance llegó a los oídos de Ash mientras giraba con curiosidad.

"Oh hey Lance. Sí, tuvimos que sobrevivir en la naturaleza durante un buen mes porque los Crobat fueron expulsados ... si quieres la historia real, pregúntale a Gardevoir por compartir la memoria. Escuché que Gardevoir podría hacer eso", señaló. el Gardevoir y Lance simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Sí, el intercambio de memoria era _extremadamente_ difícil para los tipos psíquicos y _extremadamente_ peligroso. Pero si Ash le dice eso, le creería al chico. Después de todo, este chico nunca le mintió. Nunca.

"Ya veo. ¿Te importa tener más clientes?" Lance le preguntó a la cabeza del restaurante quién sonreía felizmente mientras era lamido por un grupo de Growlithe salvaje y un hocico de un Ponyta salvaje. Parece que el hombre era muy querido.

"Jajaja! Por supuesto, por supuesto! Amigos de esos tres son bienvenidos en cualquier momento. Siéntete libre de tomar un bocado".

Al ver que el hombre estaba de acuerdo, Lance se adelantó a hacerlo y se unió al grupo para una comida en la que comenzaron a compartir la historia y lo que Lance había estado haciendo.

Al parecer, la liga detuvo el intento de la bola maestra sin ningún problema. Los ataques a los gimnasios se resolvieron más tarde también cuando Sabrina leyó sus recuerdos y compartió más información de ataque a Lance.

Diablos, Lance estaba bastante seguro de que Giovanni era el líder del Equipo Rocket, pero aún no _había_ pruebas claras .

Así, el hombre tuvo un buen descanso de su trabajo por una vez en un buen mes. Bonitas risas, temas interesantes, nuevas combinaciones de movimientos. Todos compartieron cosas interesantes con el campeón. Incluso los hombres y entrenadores de la liga se relajaron con el grupo y algunos simplemente alimentaron al Pokémon salvaje con algunos alimentos que les importaban. Diablos, algunos incluso preguntaron a algunos Golbat y Crobat que no estaban con ningún Zubats si deseaban unirse a ellos.

Tener un tipo de veneno contigo siempre es confiable. Al ver una oportunidad aquí para obtener una difícil, algunos no pudieron resistir. Naturalmente, a los líderes de Crobat no les importó y le dijeron al grupo si lo deseaban, podían hacerlo.

Entonces, algunos Golbat y Crobat recibieron nuevos entrenadores y serían entrenados para nuevas aventuras.

De esta manera, se pasó todo el día. Un pequeño día libre, un entrenamiento menor no solo para los equipos de entrenadores, sino incluso para el Pokémon _salvaje_ , algo que tanto Ash como Lance registraron, entrenaron con ellos. Todo tipo de movimientos, aprender nuevos, dominar el combate aéreo, un Dodrio usando tri attack. Se realizaron todo tipo de cosas y, para ser sincero, fue un espectáculo muy interesante. Se tomaron fotografías de la evidencia de abuso en los trabajadores, se entrevistaron y se mostraron las grabaciones de la cámara en busca de pruebas.

Lance _felicitó a_ los niños por sus acciones. Le preguntó a Ash sobre esa cola azul, pero el entrenador se encogió de hombros y le dijo que tenía aura.

Ahora Lance no es solo un hombre simple. Creció en Blackthorn City, la ciudad que adoraba a los _dragones_ . Él sabía de las leyendas del Elegido y era obvio que Ash era esta persona en particular.

Sonriendo burlonamente, levantó una ceja. Tal vez un dragón bebé temperamental permitirá que el niño crezca? Bueno, él esperará hasta que tenga catorce años.

"Ash", comenzó Lance mientras le preguntaba al niño a la mañana siguiente, justo antes de partir a la liga con los matones capturados y el líder. Ningún miembro de la liga comentó que el cuerpo del líder estaba destrozado y que creían que se lo merecía, a pesar de que los niños lo hacían.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa, Lance?" Ash se dio vuelta completamente renovado. Parece que el restaurante tenía algunas salas que podrían usarse en momentos de necesidad, así que finalmente tuvieron un buen descanso en una cama. Caitlin prácticamente _se quejó_ durante una hora en un baño porque ella disfrutó sólo _que_ mucho.

"Tengo una oferta. ¿Qué tal si empiezas Johto, que sin duda harás cuando cumplas catorce años o así, te daré un huevo". Ash levantó una ceja en interés.

"Un huevo eh? Interesante ya que nunca he cuidado de muchos huevos en el pasado. Asumo que, como eres un entrenador de dragones, ¿será un Pokémon de tipo dragón?" Ash pidió confirmación. Parece que el chico era inteligente, pero Lance ya lo sabía.

"Sí. Qué Pokémon, no te diré. Quiero que sea una experiencia de aprendizaje para ti, _Elegido_ ". Lance bromeó con un guiño y Ash gimió con una mano golpeando su frente.

Al ver eso, Lance se rió a carcajadas completamente entretenido. ¡Parece que el chico también sabía de su propia leyenda!

"Pero en realidad, Ash, creo que ese Pokémon será una gran experiencia para ti. Te pediré el huevo en un año, para el que probablemente estarás en las Islas Orange. Cuando llegues a Johto, contáctate. yo y entregaré el huevo personalmente. Será una buena sorpresa para ti, lo prometo ".

Ash se rió un poco. "Sí, bebés dragones. A ellos simplemente les _encanta_ morder, ¿no?"

Lance se rió un poco. "Maldición. No tienes idea de cuántos dragones bebés _comieron_ mis capas".

Ash sonrió con ligera diversión. "¿Ah? ¿El video que Clair hizo y envió al profesor Oak con los dragones comiendo tu capa y tu _armario_ lleno de ellos no fue retocado?"

Lance se congeló antes de volverse hacia Ash mecánicamente. "¿Quién sabe?"

"..Mamá, el profesor Oak, Leaf, Gary, yo y un _montón_ de Pokémon en el rancho que tenían curiosidad sobre los bebés dragón. Especialmente le encantó a Dragonite de Oak".

Lance soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "Al menos no es ... espera, ¿Delia lo sabe? ¡NOOO!" Lance gritó con desesperación al mostrar un lado tan vergonzoso para su enamorado no tan secreto.

Ash se rió ruidosamente al ver esto, Pikachu lo hizo con él después de que el ratón amarillo se acercó al grupo con un perrito caliente que estaba prácticamente hecho de ketchup.

"Caray ... voy a tener un momento más difícil coqueteando. Espero que no le importe ..." Lance se rascó un lado de la mejilla cuando Ash solo sonrió un poco.

"Ella pensó que era lindo, una obsesión tan pequeña. Ver que cuidas de ese pequeño bebé, Dratini era adorable según ella también".

Lance sonrió brillantemente después de escuchar eso. Cuando volvió más tarde ese día, la liga lo vio sonreír todo el maldito momento.

"Entonces te veré quizás la próxima vez, Ash. Por el problema que han sufrido los tres y el restaurante, la liga pagará _mucho_ para asegurarse de que no fue por nada. Créanme porque me aseguraré de que lo hagan. "

Definitivamente no fue porque Ash compartió esa noticia con él.

Definitivamente no fue porque Lance fuera a pasar el rato con un Pokémon legendario llamado Entei tampoco. Un Entei que se divirtió al ver a un campeón actuar como un niño frente a él y, obviamente, pidiendo una batalla. Esa batalla fue bastante buena para el Entei, pero al final ganó contra Lance's Charizard.

Otra batalla interesante fue la batalla de Tyranitar y Metagross, ambos pseudo-legendarios estaban interesados en probar su fuerza el uno contra el otro. Caitlin simplemente sonrió y dejó que Metagross hiciera lo que deseaba, ya que sabía que el Metagross estaba ansioso por mejorar ahora. Brock simplemente rió divertido y dejó que Tyranitar hiciera lo suyo. Desde que evolucionó, el Tyranitar simplemente amaba la batalla, pero lo hizo con buen corazón y la intención de hacerse más fuerte.

Diablos, Tyranitar se hizo muy amigo de Golett gracias a su batalla ocasional.

Eventualmente terminó con la victoria de Tyranitar gracias a un pulso oscuro bien ubicado, pero el pseudo-legendario cayó poco después de ganar en una pérdida de conciencia. Parece que Metagross fue fuerte. El hecho de que el tipo de acero fuera súper efectivo contra el rock también importaba.

Lance lo disfrutó tan bien como él no llega a ver a los pseudo-legendarios pelear a menudo. Diablos, llamó a su equipo solo para verlo. Un Aerodactyl, dos Dragonite, un Charizard, dos Gyarados brillantes (que fueron instantáneamente a Ash y le dieron una pizca de afecto), dos Dragonair y el extraño Goodra, que probablemente era una nueva adición al equipo de Lance.

Podía llevar una cantidad ilimitada de Pokémon con él, ¿por qué no?

Un buen día, pero es hora de volver al trabajo. Diciendo sus despedidas al resto, Lance se fue con el resto de la liga. Poco después, los dos líderes del enjambre de Crobat le dijeron al grupo que ahora partirían a otra área. Algunos deseaban quedarse, pero el grupo principal se iría. Querían ir a una nueva área y cuidar al joven Zubat.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que solo alrededor de 50 Golbat, 20 Crobat y alrededor de 4 Zubat quedaran atrás. Pokémon Salvaje simplemente observó la partida de tantos Pokémon murciélagos y caminó hacia los que se quedaron, diciéndoles de lugares para descansar y encontrar comida. Después de todo, ahora se quedarán así que ¿por qué no hacer amigos?

El dueño del restaurante terminó capturando tres Growlithe y un Ponyta. Él fue muy _adorado_ por ellos.

Ahora que estaban completamente descansados, Ash decidió correr hacia Fuschia. Pasaron suficiente tiempo aquí en la ruta ciclista. Fue memorable, entrenaron lo suficiente. Era hora de llegar al próximo gimnasio y obtener la insignia.

Gary, sin duda, ya derrotó a Fuschia por ahora. Ash leyó entre sus mensajes que Gary ya tenía siete insignias. Uno de un gimnasio raramente visitado.

Es hora de ir más allá. Él tenía que hacerse más fuerte. También le prometió a Leaf estar en la Zona de Safari ... dentro de un mes. Con Gary.

Una pequeña reunión para ayudarla, no está mal ¿verdad?

Llamando a Talonflame, vio a Brock y Caitlin venir hacia él y su Pokémon.

"Nos vamos?" Preguntó Brock con una sonrisa cuando Ash asintió y Caitlin extendió sus brazos con satisfacción.

"Estoy listo, Ash. Vámonos antes de que suceda algo más ..." Caitlin gimió. Ella no quería pasar _otro_ mes en la naturaleza.

"Me hace preguntarme por qué no hicimos esto antes", comentó Brock.

Ash se encogió de hombros. "Intenta escapar de miles de murciélagos mientras estás atascado en un solo objeto volador con una probabilidad extremadamente alta de caerse".

Brock hizo una mueca. "Punto hecho. Eso sería bastante doloroso".

Crobat salió de su Pokéball, aparentemente demasiado acostumbrado a quedarse afuera. " _Yaaw .. Eso fue un buen sueño. Eh, es liviano ..._ " Crobat miró a su alrededor con interés solo para ver a Ash riéndose y a Brock con una sudadera de anime.

"Claro ... ¿Sabes que generalmente, un Pokémon no puede dejar su Pokébola bien? Solo ... Simplemente no le enseñes eso a ninguno de mis Pokémon más grandes". Brock al menos _trató_ de razonar con eso. Si Tyranitar lo aprendió ... Oh cariño.

" _¡Jajaja! ¡Claro, Brock!_ " La risa de Crobat parecía hacer el truco y el asentimiento tranquilizó al criador.

"Estamos a punto de ir a la ciudad de Fuschia por avión. ¿Te importa volar o simplemente relajarte? La Garra de Talón de Ash es extremadamente rápida".

" _Me relajaré y conversaré contigo, si no te importa traducir esto para mí, Ash_ " _._

Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin importarle una conversación entre el entrenador y Pokémon. Eran sus amigos, ¿por qué no? Si tuviera que hacer esto todo el tiempo, se volvería loco, pero de todos modos se acostumbró a hacerlo con Brock. Brock también lo ayudó mucho.

"Claro. Traduzco para ti, Brock. Vamos a empezar".

Ash sonrió y saltó sobre su compañero, acariciando la cabeza de Falcon y ofreciéndole las gracias antes de arrojarle un pequeño pokéblock en el pico. Algunas bayas de tomate y naranja. Una mezcla de dulce y picante. Justo lo que le gustaba a Talonflame antes de un largo y agradable vuelo.

"Al menos ayuda a una dama, Ash". Caitlin hizo un puchero cuando Ash se inclinó rápidamente y extendió una mano, levantándola suavemente con sorprendente fuerza para un niño. Brock simplemente rió entre dientes y fue llevado por su gran Crobat.

"Bueno, vamos. Mejor apresúrate porque me estoy quedando atrás ... quiero entrenar duro, ¿sabes?"

Era bueno que Ash no mirara detrás de él. Falcon estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver la figura de un Mew, que a su vez blandía el saludo. Si alguien más viera a Mew, probablemente también se sorprenderían ... al menos el Talonflame se acordó de seguir volando.

Y así, el camino en bicicleta fue terminado. No por medios normales, pero era algo que los entrenadores necesitaban.

La necesidad de sobrevivir y vivir de la naturaleza. La pesca real para la supervivencia. Las peleas para mantener su territorio. Las estrategias contra las masas y mucho más. Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta en sus mentes.

 _Arceus bendice los efectos de estado._


	12. Chapter 12

Que se sepa que es increíble volar con uno de tus Pokémon. Cualquiera que diga diferente sentirá la ira de Ash de inmediato.

El grupo de entrenadores estaba sentado en la parte posterior de un Talonflame gigante, el Halcón de Ceniza, y disfrutaba de las vistas. El sol que estaba en el cielo estaba cayendo gradualmente y mostrando que habían estado volando a un ritmo de ocio, ya que la noche ya estaba llegando.

Un hermoso resplandor rojo apareció en el horizonte y los entrenadores solo podían admirar la belleza de la naturaleza; la belleza que Arceus había creado al darle una parte de su propia vida al mundo.

"Realmente es una vista hermosa, ver el sol caer mientras vuela", susurró Caitlin con asombro. Los otros dos entrenadores permanecieron en silencio de acuerdo ya que solo podían mirar.

"La naturaleza es increíble", comenzó Ash mientras miraba hacia el cielo, las estrellas gradualmente se volvían más visibles para él. "Es una pena que no todos tomen su tiempo para verlo. Es por eso que planeo ir a las Islas Naranja".

Brock se volvió hacia Ash con curiosidad, "¿Por qué irías a las Islas para eso?"

Ash sonrió un poco.

"Innumerables islas están en esa zona. Muchos siguen siendo poco civilizado, lleno de naturaleza y Pokémon que muchos no ver. Muchas de las islas que son un escondite secreto para formadores as que ponen una demanda en una pequeña parte. En realidad, es un hecho que la las islas pueden ser 'propiedad' de quien las encuentre. Es por eso que también quiero ir allí ", Ash comenzó a explicar antes de mostrarle a Brock una sonrisa. "Un lugar al que puede llamar a casa con la naturaleza a tu lado. Vive en armonía con el Pokémon salvaje allí. Esa es una de las cosas que desean tener cuando quiero una casa para vivir. Tener uno no habría increíble, sería "Imagina la hermosa luz del sol, las grandes playas, el aroma de los árboles después de un día lluvioso y los Pokémon simplemente se quedan contigo, ya sea que estén atrapados o salvajes".

Brock dio un murmullo de acuerdo. "Esa es una muy buena idea, Ash. Quizás nosotros tres podemos crear nuestro lugar allí. Un lugar donde solo nosotros y nuestros amigos podemos quedarnos cuando visitamos las islas. Quizás, en el futuro, dejemos que nuestros Pokémon permanezcan allí también".

Caitlin se rió en silencio, "Tengo una mansión en Unova, en Undella Town. Debo estar de acuerdo en que me intriga tener un lugar así. La hermosa playa en Undella Town no es de la que burlar, pero por alguna razón creo que Ash también superaría eso ".

Ash se rió en silencio, "¡Por supuesto! No hay humanos, nadie que pueda manchar las aguas y la playa. Es puramente para ti, un lugar de descanso".

Caitlin asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, eso es cierto. Creo que si encontramos un lugar así, ayudaré a construir un lugar para descansar. ¿Qué pasa con la electricidad y los gustos?"

Ash le dio a Caitlin una leve sonrisa. "Naturaleza. Pokémon. Pikachu puede recargar los artefactos si tenemos portátiles o, al menos, que se pueden cargar. Las antorchas se pueden colocar en la playa, las velas se pueden colocar dentro del edificio. ¿No es eso la belleza de la naturaleza y qué Pokémon puede hacer? Tal vez si nos encontramos con tipos de fuego como un Rapidash habría más luz. He oído que algunos tipos de fuego pueden crear llamas que no se queman, como el Rapidash mencionado anteriormente. Sus llamas naturales no son en realidad quema hierba, pero si lo hacen, lo hará ".

Brock comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¡Increíble! ¡Veremos qué pasa si llegamos allí! Por ahora, preparémonos. Puedo ver la ciudad de Fuschia".

Ash y Caitlin asintieron. Pikachu, que permaneció en silencio durante el día y Crobat, que escuchaba con gran atención, dejó escapar pequeños gritos de alegría. "¡ _Pero me encanta la idea!_ ", Gritó Crobat más tarde.

Pikachu hizo un pequeño puchero. " _Me siento como una batería_ " _._

"Oh, cállate Pikachu, es un pequeño esfuerzo por el lujo que también tendrás".

" _Meh. Todavía me siento como una batería_ " _._

Una buena noche pasaron descansando por una vez. Un mes han estado entrenando con dureza y sus cuerpos necesitaban un buen descanso nocturno y buena televisión y música. Mantuvieron a todos sus Pokémon fuera de sus Pokébolas durante el día, permitiendo que otros entrenadores más nuevos vean lo que pueden esperar en el futuro.

Los que atrajeron a la mayoría de la gente serían los Pokémon que no ven en Kanto. Bueno, no veo a menudo o es extremadamente raro ... o son tan estúpidos que no pueden ver la diferencia, pero ese es un tipo diferente de pensamiento.

Aún así, llamaron la atención y algunos niños más pequeños tuvieron que mirar al Tyranitar con asombro. Al ver eso, el Tyranitar decidió divertir a los niños y recogerlos, dejándolos sentarse en su cabeza o en sus hombros.

Algunos otros decidieron jugar con el Pokémon más pequeño; Ninetales, Roserade, Pikachu y Meowth solo estaban jugando con algunos niños más pequeños y decidieron dejarles hacer pequeñas batallas simuladas entre ellos.

Los entrenadores más experimentados decidieron estudiar el nuevo Pokémon que ven. Un Aurorus brillante, pseudo-legendarios, grandes Pokémon que están más allá de la norma. Incluso se sentaron con el trío y les preguntaron qué eran y qué hacen para que se vean tan increíbles.

Naturalmente, los entrenadores solo dieron consejos. No dirían todo ya que sería una mala idea. Compartieron algunas ideas de entrenamiento, tipos de comida que le encantaban a Pokémon y la idea de hablar más con tus Pokémon para poder unirlos. Déjalos salir de su Pokéball.

Al escuchar tales cosas, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda el área alrededor del Centro Pokémon estuviera llena de Pokémon. Toda la noche, la gente acaba de hablar con sus Pokémon, una muestra de unión y preciosidad que solo Pokémon y el entrenador pueden compartir.

En realidad, el corazón de Ash se calentó al ver que hay algo bueno después de ver esos actos malvados de los hombres.

Pero la noche finalmente se volvió demasiado oscura y la gente necesitaba descansar. Comieron, durmieron, se bañaron y se prepararon para la mañana siguiente con Ash y Brock vistiendo los mismos atuendos que siempre.

Caitlin, hoy, decidió ir a un deporte como el desgaste. Un par de pantalones para correr y una gran camisa rosada con la figura de un Munna en la espalda. Sus cintas, como de costumbre, estaban en su lugar cuando se les acercó con unos zapatos deportivos.

"Estás motivado", comentó Ash con una ceja levantada.

"¡Por supuesto! Vamos a Laramie Ranch después de esto, como prometiste anoche. Siempre he querido montar en un Ponyta o Rapidash", sonrió Caitlin. "Solo los he montado en el pasado para practicar Pokémon Riding".

Ash asintió con una sonrisa. "Eso es increíble. He pilotado varios Pokémon en el pasado: Dodrio, Rapidash, Arcanine, Gogoat. Todos los tipos de Pokémon que llegan a Oak's Ranch. Siempre he hecho buenos amigos con ellos y han ofrecido la idea a mis amigos. y yo."

Brock le sonrió a Ash, "Déjame ir contigo la próxima vez. Tengo curiosidad sobre cómo se siente andar sobre un Pokémon hecho para tales cosas. Solo he montado en un Rhyhorn para sus carreras pero ellos son mucho más lentos en comparación con Rapidash y el tipo ".

"Claro Brock. Me encantaría, pero vamos al gimnasio! No puedo esperar para desafiar a Koga. He oído hablar de su habilidad y deseo ver si puedo vencerlo como a mí. Es un élite de cuatro. perspectiva según el profesor Oak y no me sorprendería si se convirtiera en uno en el futuro ".

"Hoo ... Ahora estoy deseando que llegue", sonrió Caitlin ampliamente. Por una vez, ella tuvo una veta infantil. Después de todo, su sueño es convertirse en un miembro de élite de cuatro.

"No hay tiempo que perder luego. Vamos chicos, sé el camino", esta vez Brock lideró el grupo. Para su viaje, liberaron al Pokémon estándar; Espeon, Pikachu, Meowth y Ninetales. Tal vez porque están acostumbrados a mantener estos fuera de su Pokéball por ahora y porque son más pequeños en comparación con otros en su equipo. Greninja sería la carta de triunfo de Ash contra Koga debido a su habilidad proteica. Después de todo, Poison no afecta a Poison. Je, le mostraría a Koga.

"Hmm ... ¿Este es el gimnasio?" Ash pidió estar seguro. Estaban parados frente a un edificio que _gritaba_ "¡Estoy lleno de trampas, evita!".

"Sí ... un poco obvio también".

"Malditos ninjas", asintió Ash cuando vio a un Venonat acercarse a ellos. Probablemente el que los saluda para atraparlos en el edificio.

" _Por favor, ven conmigo, desafiadores tontos. Nuestro líder te derrotará como a los demás_ " _,_ habló el Venonat y caminó hacia adelante.

"Desafiadores tontos ¿eh?" Ash gruñó cuando el Venonat se puso tenso. Sí. Ella cometió un error.

Tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, el Venonat comenzó a caminar dentro del edificio y evitó las trampas que se colocaron. Tristemente para el Venonat, Ash no era tonto.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail en ese cable". Pikachu asintió y usó una Cola de Hierro débil para cortar el cable que se colocó con el fin de disparar a las personas y Ash caminó hacia delante con cuidado.

Sus ojos gradualmente comenzaron a brillar en rojo mientras buscaba intensamente. Él descubrió todo; paredes que pueden girarse, azulejos que fueron reemplazados y llenos de gatillos para trampas e incluso pudo ver una tenue figura esperando en la parte superior del techo. Tal vez por un asalto.

"Síganme, chicos", Ash se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro a Brock y Caitlin. Ambos confiaron en Ash por lo que simplemente siguieron sus pasos y advertencias. Así, evitaron todas las trampas y cuando arrojaron estrellas al grupo, Ash se movió con la rapidez que uno no esperaría de un niño de 12 años.

Agarrando las romas estrellas entre sus dedos como si fuera algo casual, las arrojó directamente hacia la figura que se escondía en las sombras. Sintiendo el peligro, la figura se movió pero Ash estaba delante de ella.

"¡Ola de truenos!" Ordenó directamente desde su Pikachu y el Pikachu obedeció, disparando una onda de trueno a la figura en sombra para evitar su escape. Tristemente por la figura, ella es humana. Los humanos no pueden moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar una respuesta tan rápida.

Terminó con una mujer que tenía el pelo verde y lucía un atuendo ninja que caía al piso con descargas eléctricas alrededor de su cuerpo, completamente inmóvil. Definitivamente se lo ganó en la honesta opinión de Ash mientras miraba la figura.

"¿Qué razón tienes para atacarnos, Ninja?" Él habló mientras miraba la figura. Es una mala idea para ella intentarlo contra él, después de todo ... Greninja era mucho más astuta que esa mujer gracias a sus habilidades naturales como ninja.

"G-saludos Challenger ... yo ... se suponía que debía t-probarte pero parece que estás preparado ... Uf," Aya estaba inconsciente de inmediato y Ash levantó una ceja.

Ninja no entrenó en su resistencia al dolor? Maldita sea. Pikachu lo sorprendió un par de veces mucho peor e incluso cuando no se reforzó con aura, eso no hizo mucho.

"¡Querida tía!" Una voz más joven se escuchó mientras otra figura saltaba por el techo. Esta es mucho más joven y tiene su cara inferior cubierta por una máscara. Como medida de seguridad gracias al mes de supervivencia, Ash hizo aparecer otra 'cola' desde su espalda y un objeto azul brillante estaba entre su grupo y el ninja como un muro de defensa.

Obviamente sorprendió a la niña, pero también fue cuando escucharon a un orador gritar "¡ALTO!" que era obviamente Koga.

Sí, parece que Ash pasó la prueba ninja con gran éxito y mostró algo que incluso alertó a Koga. Parece que sabía del aura, pero no esto.

'Tráigalos, Janine. Aya estará bien. el orador habló mientras la niña fruncía el ceño en silencio. ¡Han lastimado a su tía, pero su padre los dejó entrar! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Ella chasqueó la lengua y escuchó a su padre caminando delante de ellos y presionando un botón para desactivar las trampas y abrir la puerta hacia el área de batalla.

Cuando ingresaron, parecía un dojo. El piso era de madera, alrededor de ellos colgaban algunos equipos ninja e incluso katanas. Ash se sorprendió al verlo, pero la rama azul aún permanecía alrededor de su grupo como un medio de protección por todos lados.

"A gusto. No voy a atacar a tus amigos", les llegó una voz madura cuando apareció una sombra. Este, al igual que su Greninja, estaba sin que Ash lo sintiera e hizo que el entrenador pestañeara antes de que sus ojos castaños comenzaran a brillar con un rojo feroz.

"¿Confías en las palabras de un ninja?" Él preguntó con incredulidad.

Koga comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ¡Este chico seguro tenía buen sentido! Realmente, no lo haría, pero esa respuesta era algo que necesitaba para vivir en el mundo real, de acuerdo.

"Sí. Prometo como Líder de Gimnasio de la ciudad de Fuschia que no dañaré a tus amigos".

".. Ya veo. Entonces está bien". El resplandor azul desapareció lentamente, volviendo al cuerpo de Ash ya que no quería _desperdiciar_ aura. Además, ¿quién le dijo a alguien que no puede reabsorber el aura que usa así?

"Tienes una buena idea, joven entrenador. ¿Puedo suponer que eres el conocido como Ash Ketchum? Lance of Blackthorn me ha advertido de ti", dijo Koga con una expresión feroz. Este hombre era definitivamente un miembro de élite de cuatro miembros si su presencia decía algo. El hombre era poderoso, peligroso al igual que sus venenos favoritos.

"Sí, lo estoy. ¿Supongo que Lance solicitó un desafío más difícil?" Ash sonrió levemente a Koga, quien comenzó a reírse.

"Sí. Tengo que usar mi equipo de ocho placas. Honestamente, me sorprendió que necesitaras un equipo así, pero ... puedo verlo. Eres un entrenador que está destinado a llegar a la cima. Me aseguraré de que o bien te caigas. aquí o alcanzarlo, "Koga se rió entre dientes mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del campo.

"Ya veo ... ¿Qué tipo de batalla vamos a tener, líder de Fuschia?" Ash habló con un poco de respeto y una pizca de sonrisa. Este líder de gimnasia era alguien a quien podía respetar. Finalmente alguien que no es arrogante, alguien que le otorgará un desafío como Brock había hecho. Finalmente un hombre que lo forzará a mejorar aún más.

"Cuatro contra cuatro. Sé que tienes al menos seis, sin embargo, mi gimnasio se enfoca más en la calidad que en la cantidad. Naturalmente, puedes cambiar mientras que yo no puedo", explicó Koga mientras miraba hacia la derecha. Janine vino a juzgar, parece que ella estaba parada contra la pared sosteniendo dos banderas.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro agitado antes de comenzar la batalla.

 **"Esta es una batalla entre Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town contra Gym Leader Koga de la ciudad de Fuschia. ¡Que comience la batalla!"** Ella gritó con voz áspera, obviamente demostrando que era al menos profesional.

"Ven adelante, Venomoth," Koga llamó a su Pokémon inicial. Un pokémon tipo veneno / insecto apareció fuera de su pokéball, revelando a Ash que este es definitivamente un Pokémon de ocho insignias si las pequeñas cicatrices y el poder de su cuerpo eran alguna señal.

"Empezaré con ..." Ash lo pensó antes de sonreír levemente, "Meowth".

Ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada más cuando Meowth salió del pokéball por su cuenta. Sus queridas bolas funcionaron con la voz si así lo deseaba, pero un rápido pulso de aura también hizo que el orbe se abriera.

Meowth se quedó allí con aguda atención, mirando al Venomoth. ¡Este era su primer desafío real y no decepcionaría a Ash!

"Comienza con Quiver Dance y sigue con Poison Powder. Asegúrate de cansar ese Meowth", ordenó Koga y los Venomoth comenzaron a bailar siguiendo un patrón que muchos confundirían con elegancia, pero Ash lo sabía. Esta fue una danza feroz. El poder venenoso fue enviado en dirección al Meowth, pero Ash sonrió levemente.

"Desaparecer y golpear", ordenó y el Meowth se desvaneció instantáneamente. Una figura parecida a un fantasma estaba allí antes de que se desvaneciera por completo y mientras el Venomoth estaba usando Quiver Dance, Meowth apareció detrás de él en completo silencio. Quizás solo Koga notó que sus ojos ganaron un brillo aprobatorio, pero no bajaba tan fácilmente.

"Ráfaga y defiéndete", Venomoth se dio vuelta mientras sus alas comenzaban a obtener un brillo metálico. Tristemente para él, Ash también era alguien que no se detendría tan fácilmente. "¡Pulso de agua mientras estás siendo derrotado!"

Meowth cargó una gran bola de agua y ganó un anillo alrededor antes de dispararle al Venomoth enfocado que disparó una ráfaga. El poder del orbe pasó fácilmente a través del movimiento más débil y Meowth comenzó a usar la trama desagradable mientras que el Venomoth se distraía y era golpeado por el pulso de agua.

Ash no tuvo que ordenar todo. Sabía que tenía que mejorar para ganar. Las garras pronto salieron y comenzaron a brillar en rojo, mostrando que estaba usando Hone Claws y un aura más oscura a su alrededor demostró que también iría por Nasty Plot.

"Táctica impresionante", asintió Koga mientras miraba a su Venomoth. Él sonrió un poco, "Parece que olvidó que el polvo aún estaba en la habitación".

Ash parpadeó cuando notó que Meowth ahora estaba respirando polvo púrpura y definitivamente se envenenó. Su ojo se crispó, parece que estaba acostumbrado a abrir campos. Estando adentro, no se volaría, sino que se propagaría de nuevo.

"Parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo, Meowth. Sé que tienes la resistencia para soportar el dolor y seguir adelante, confío en ti", sonrió Ash y el Meowth se enderezó al instante. La creencia de un entrenador en un Pokémon era algo subestimado, Meowth ahora estaba completamente en trance de batalla gracias a la confianza de su entrenador.

"De hecho, un buen rival. No te rindes, tu Pokémon es feroz a pesar de estar envenenado y perder fuerza gradualmente", asintió Koga mientras comenzaba la batalla de nuevo. "¡Cabeza de zen!"

Venomoth ganó un brillo púrpura en su cabeza mientras volaba hacia el Meowth a gran velocidad, pero Ash ganó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Deja algunas monedas atrás y equipo doble. Muéstrale el uso de un estilo de batalla único", Meowth sonrió ampliamente, ya que ahora se le permitía usar su modo favorito de luchar. _Sneaky_ and _Dirty_ .

Un Meowth se convirtió en Doce Meowth, y cada figura arrojaba al blanco monedas blancas del Día de Paga. Como Venomoth tuvo que acercarse tanto, Meowth ganó un brillo depredador en sus ojos.

' _¿Hmm? ¿Qué está planeando este joven?_ 'Koga estudió al Pokémon con una aguda mirada antes de notar que el día de pago brillaba aún más ferozmente. Sus ojos se agrandaron y quiso gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Ahora, antes, era solo una pequeña explosión. Ahora, Meowth se fortaleció ... No subestimes a un Pokémon que puede usar Nasty Plot. Especialmente uno que puede usar su propio movimiento característico y _mejorarlo_ gracias a algunos comentarios de Ash.

Una explosión masiva ocurrió en el instante en que Venomoth estaba sobre las monedas. Naturalmente, Meowth ya había escapado ya que los Venomoth solo se enfocaban en un solo objetivo ya que las monedas frente a él brillaban más ferozmente que las otras, pero eso también hacía que bajase la guardia.

Se escuchó un fuerte portazo cuando el Venomoth golpeó el techo y cayó al suelo. A pesar de ser un Pokémon de ocho insignias, la defensa del Pokémon de Koga no pudo vencer tal bomba. Era una táctica muy impresionante y Koga devolvió el Venomoth con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Una muy buena táctica. Una forma única de usar Pay Day. ¿Fue una mezcla de Pay Day y Selfdestruct?" Le preguntó al joven entrenador. Un hombre no puede dejar de mejorar después de todo y esto tiene aplicaciones _interesantes_ . Se estaba preguntando por qué los demás nunca pensaron en usarlo de una manera y como un ninja, este fue un movimiento _perfecto_ para él.

Ash asintió con una sonrisa. "Recargue un día de pago con energía. Cree un caparazón a su alrededor que solo se mantenga durante un tiempo y tenga monedas _explosivas_ . De ahí el nombre: Coin Bomb. Me tomó un tiempo pero con el uso de Nasty Plot, Meowth es _mucho_ más fuerte con eso ".

Koga asintió respecto del joven entrenador y su Meowth. "Muy impresionante. Veré si puedo aprenderlo con mi Pokémon también, es una muy buena forma de usar ese movimiento".

Agarró una segunda Pokéball y de ella salió un _enorme_ Muk. El hedor solo hizo que Meowth quisiera rendirse ... ¡pero no decepcionaría a Ash!

Ignorando el olor, el Meowth estaba listo para la batalla y Koga ganó una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, este fue de hecho un buen rival. Si llegara a la elite cuatro, podría usar su verdadero equipo ... Esperará luchar nuevamente contra este entrenador en el futuro.

"¡Muk! ¡Bomba de lodo!" Él comenzó de inmediato. Bien podría comenzar la batalla poderosa.

Meowth se movió al instante. Rápidamente comenzó a correr para esquivar las _enormes_ esferas de veneno puro. Si solo lo golpea, estará fuera de combate ... en situaciones como esta, es hora de apostar.

Al tirar varias bombas de monedas que probablemente no infligen daño masivo en un tanque como Muk, que luego resultó ser correcto, lo usó como una distracción y comenzó a usar la ayuda.

Y considera la suerte de este Meowth. Tomando una respiración profunda, Meowth pronto disparó un lanzallamas que enorgullecería a Falcon. Definitivamente su lanzallamas.

El Muk pareció sorprendido antes de usar protect. Lanzallamas podría no ser superfluo en su tipo, pero definitivamente se quemaría gracias a que su cuerpo está hecho de veneno puro que puede encenderse.

Koga asintió antes de ordenar el siguiente movimiento, "Inhabilitar", Meowth podía _sentir_ que su movimiento de Asistencia había sido bloqueado y dejó de moverse solo por un momento. "¡Chillido!"

Un horrible y _horrible_ sonido se escuchó cuando el Meowth gritó de dolor. Tenía una audición sensible, pero esto también bloqueó la voz de Ash. Desorientado por el sonido, trató de mirar nuevamente pero notó una pared o violeta.

 _Maldición ... Al menos tiene un solo Pokémon._

Muk derrotó al Meowth con Pound y Meowth cedió. Envenenado y debilitado con una enorme libra hizo el truco sobre el Pokémon Gato y Ash corrió rápidamente hacia Meowth con un antídoto que Brock había hecho.

Koga lo notó también y pareció haber brillado en sus ojos, "¿Antídoto hecho por mí mismo? ¿Puedo preguntar quién de ustedes hizo eso?"

"Lo hice", habló Brock con una pequeña sonrisa. "Usé mi veneno reciente de Crobat para crear antídotos. Su veneno es extremadamente tóxico, pero también hace mucho mejor un antídoto".

Koga asintió. "Si terminamos esta batalla, siéntete libre de quedarte por un tiempo. Me encantaría saber más ya que el uso de un veneno de Crobat como este es nuevo incluso para mí. Conozco las armas de envenenamiento, pero ese antídoto es extremadamente alto. calidad."

Caitlin se rió un poco. "Típico. Nosotros, sin embargo, iremos a Laramie Ranch más tarde este día y asistiremos a la carrera para ver cómo irá. Después de eso tendremos tiempo de regresar aquí, si no te importa".

Koga parpadeó un par de veces. "Oh, ¿la carrera es tan pronto? Quizás debería ver, siempre me emociona ver una carrera tan impresionante. La Laramie Ponyta y Rapidash son extremadamente rápidos".

Ash terminó de tratar al Meowth antes de usar su Heal Pulse bastardo para curar las pequeñas heridas y el moretón de la Libra. Al ver que Meowth estaba bien pero aún inconsciente, devolvió al Pokémon Gato y regresó a su estación.

"Sí. Iré allí un poco y luego regresaré a Fuschia. Puedo ir a las áreas protegidas para investigar un poco el Kangaskhan, ya que estoy interesado en un Pokémon tan raro. Oak's Ranch nunca tuvo muchos de ellos, tal vez uno o dos, pero a menudo están fuera. Después de eso, iré a la Zona de Safari ".

Ash le explicó calmadamente la situación a Koga quien simplemente sonrió. "Planificas bien. De hecho, los Kangaskhan están recientemente cerca en nuestras zonas seguras. Pediré si puedes ir allí sin ninguna mala intención. Después de todo, Lance confía en ti y escucha tus palabras, Samuel Oak también lo hace".

Sonriendo levemente, Ash ahora le dio a Koga una mirada peligrosa. "Entonces es hora de nuestro segundo Pokémon. Sal y juega ..." Sonriendo como un gato de Cheshire, Ash llamó a Trickster.

Ahora, normalmente se esperaría un Gengar. Pero fuera de él vino algo _así_ muchas veces peor.

Flotaba un Mew risueño, definitivamente divertido por la situación si sus traviesos ojos decían algo. Maldita sea, ese ex Zoroark conocía a Mews lo suficiente como para copiarlos perfectamente. Al ser un Gengar, la flotación se puede considerar una habilidad natural.

Volando en pequeños círculos para molestar al líder del gimnasio, Koga perdió la calma y realmente se quedó mirando: "¿A Mew?" estaba completamente asombrado pero rápidamente desterró los pensamientos. "¡Echador de llama!"

El Muk fue sorprendentemente rápido con ese movimiento. Un lanzallamas masivo salió de su boca y logró golpear la cola del Mew.

Cuando la figura desapareció, reveló a Gengar sonriendo con pequeñas marcas rojas en sus brazos y parcialmente en su cuerpo. Ojos verdes amenazantes miraron a su oponente cuando el Gengar respiró hondo y decidió "enfriar" ese Muk.

Icy Wind pronto se disparó y congeló al Muk en su lugar cuando el Gengar comenzó a reír como un telar. Un sonido oscuro en todo el dojo como campo.

"Es _hora de jugar, hagamos esto. ~_ " Una voz divertida y oscura llegó a todas las mentes mientras Ash se reía un poco.

"Trickster. Habla en serio, esto no es solo un Muk débil", y de verdad, el Muk rompió el hielo al instante. Al ver esto, Gengar se puso serio también y perdió su sonrisa.

"Interesante. Un Pokémon que habla, o tal vez telepatía. Sí, telepatía", asintió Koga. No había oído hablar a Meowth ni había dejado escapar ninguna palabra humana, ya que el Pokémon Gato estaba concentrado y en silencio.

" _¡Ja! Eso es solo una pequeña cosa si miras al equipo de Ash! ¡Oh, bueno, aquí estoy!_ " Al igual que antes, el cuerpo de Gengar cambió.

Se convirtió en un Zoroark mientras rugía en voz alta y comenzó a correr hacia el Muk. La velocidad recientemente ganada como Gengar definitivamente ayudó en el cuerpo de Zoroark se movió _mucho_ más rápido en comparación con el tiempo en Saffron City.

Convirtiéndose en un borrón de negro y rojo, el Gengar se movió rápidamente hacia el Muk y usó Shadow Claw para arrancar parte de su cuerpo. Sorprendido por la dureza del cuerpo, retrocedió y comenzó a acechar al Muk con cautela.

Definitivamente es un buen Pokémon defensivo. Uno que sorprendió a Gengar.

Koga obtuvo una sonrisa agradable. De hecho, ese equipo es interesante, pero su Muk no bajaría tan fácilmente. "Sludge Wave. No dejes que se escape", ordenó Koga.

Sin embargo, si es poder, Ash podría regresar. "¡Noche deslumbrante!" De esta manera, una onda venenosa masiva fue enviada por el Muk, pero un rugido bestial de Zoroark y una masa gigante de energía roja y negra presionada contra él.

Poder contra el poder El principal ataque del antiguo Zoroark contra el poder de un Muk extremadamente bien entrenado. A pesar de haber sido entrenado recientemente en un nuevo cuerpo, el ex Zoroark sabía cómo controlar su Night Daze de manera que dejaría atónito a la mayoría de los otros Zoroark y el aturdimiento pronto se convirtió en un solo ataque en lugar de rodearlo. Evitó que el veneno lo alcanzara, pero también atravesó la gran Ola de Lodo de su oponente. La energía rojo oscuro golpeó la cabeza de Muk y, por primera vez, envió el Tipo de Veneno volando contra la pared del dojo con un gruñido dolido y un "chorro" de líquido venenoso en la pared.

Alzando una ceja, Koga ordenó el siguiente ataque. "Descansa", y así, el Muk cerró los ojos y sus daños previos sanaron de inmediato. El único problema era que el Pokémon ahora estaba indefenso.

Bueno, al lado de su defensa alta y habla del sueño y / o ronca.

"¡Comedor de sueños!" El Zoroark se convirtió en un Gengar y sus amenazantes ojos verdes amenazadores miraron al Muk, la esclerótica roja crecía oscura cuando el Muk comenzó a gemir de dolor _masivo_ .

Parece que este Dream Eater hizo el truco ya que el Muk no podía descansar del todo y un movimiento súper efectivo definitivamente ayudó. Drenó su energía mucho más rápido y, a pesar del uso de Sleep Talk y lanzallamas u otras movidas, Gengar esquivó los movimientos soñolientos con facilidad. Dream Eater siguió siendo utilizado y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Muk estuviera fuera de combate.

"Hm ... Parece que me equivoqué en esa elección. Una muy buena manera de lidiar con un Pokémon que usó Rest. Esperaba que no estuvieras preparado para Sleep Talk and Snore".

El Gengar rió oscuramente. " _Tengo más experiencia que ambos combinados, Gym Leader. Ese truco es uno viejo que muchos Snorlax usaron en el pasado si los molestaban los humanos_ " _,_ explicó el Gengar y Ash simplemente sonrió.

"He estado aprendiendo algunas cosas. Esta es quizás la mejor parte de ser entrenador, aprendes cosas tan interesantes todo el tiempo ... pero Ash, espero que estés preparado para este oponente. Este es uno de los mejores tipos de veneno. en mi gimnasio. Vamos, Drapion ".

De él salió un escorpión _masivo_ como Pokémon. Tenía un cuerpo grande que era fácilmente el doble del tamaño de un Drapion promedio y tenía enormes mandíbulas y un par de brazos enormes con garras adjuntas. Un aguijón gigante estaba detrás de su espalda, listo para ser utilizado. A pesar de tener un cuerpo tan grande, Ash _sabía que_ este Pokémon sería rápido.

"Trickster! ¡Multi Shadow Ball!" Una enorme cantidad de bolas de sombra fueron recolectadas alrededor del ahora serio Gengar. Este tipo de oponente sería fácil si fuera un Zoroark vivo, pero como Gengar tenía una desventaja. Su cuerpo y músculos ectoplasmáticos no estaban listos para un Pokémon tan masivo.

Disparando una gran cantidad de bolas de sombra, el Drapion simplemente se lanzó hacia adelante y sus garras comenzaron a brillar con un feroz color púrpura. Al cruzarlos, el Drapion finalmente se desplomó a través de los golpes ya que el Gengar no podía moverse con el foco en las bolas de sombra y un Cross Poison golpeó al Gengar directamente.

Al ser lanzado al suelo y rebotar al menos tres veces, el Gengar tosió un poco de aire. El veneno definitivamente entró en su cuerpo y Ash se estremeció; Gengar ya no era parte del tipo de veneno. Esta fue una situación peligrosa.

"Si estamos bajando, vamos por el camino difícil, ¿verdad, Gengar?" Ash sonrió oscuramente. Al ver esto, el Gengar hizo lo mismo. Si el oponente era demasiado duro ... entonces tenían que tomar un peor enfoque. Un movimiento que muchos entrenadores odian, desprecian, pero fue una de las mejores movidas contra un líder de gimnasio que habló de la regla de que no puedes retirarte.

El Gengar abrió la boca y los ojos de Koga se abrieron de par en par. Definitivamente se dio cuenta de lo que el chico estaba pensando y le ordenó al Pokémon Ogre Scorp que lo sacara con Fell Stinger. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde para que la movida golpeara.

Una voz ominosa llegó a oídos de todos. Solo el Drapion sintió los efectos, pero definitivamente era Perish Song. La voz de los muertos se hizo eco dentro del Ogre Scorp y ya gradualmente estaba consumiendo toda su resistencia y resistencia. Un hecho triste fue que el Gengar fue noqueado por el Fell Stinger.

Al ver la necesidad de actuar rápidamente, esperó la llamada y se fue instantáneamente al siguiente. No era necesario esperar, necesitaba pelear _ahora_ . ¿Y si ese Drapion tuviera algún tipo de baya para situaciones como esta?

"¡Glacia! ¡Impacto de Giga!"

Cuando la luz mostró una figura _masiva_ que definitivamente derribó al enorme Drapion, un resplandor azulado la rodeó cuando todavía estaba blanco por haber sido llamado. Casi como si se hubiera quedado allí por un tiempo, la figura estrelló un Impacto de Giga en el Drapion y rápidamente lo noqueó.

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, reveló un Pokémon que muchos pensaban que estaba extinto. Sí, siete o tal vez ocho ahora fueron restaurados de los fósiles. No se encontró ninguna otra, o al menos se contó. La evolución de un Amaura, un aurorus ... y uno brillante.

El hermoso blanco de su cuerpo hizo que Koga mirara hipnotizada. Esa era definitivamente la belleza de un Pokémon antiguo. Incluso él, que ha visto innumerables Pokémon, llamaría a este Pokémon entre los tres mejores Pokémon que había visto.

Impresionado, y preocupado al mismo tiempo por su Drapion, rápidamente devolvió el Drapion antes de que se repartiera aún más daño. Sabía cuándo perdió y este equipo era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Poder. Técnica. Aguante. Determinación. Ash lo tenía todo.

Pero él necesitaba un empujón final. Un Pokémon final de tipo venenoso que mostrará a Ash siempre pendiente de ellos.

 _Sí ... Este lo hará. Un tipo de veneno que no muchos ven en estos días, un tipo de veneno que muchos deberían temer. Uno que tiene un poder extremo pero el poder de un ninja._

Agarró un pokéball. "¡Dragalge!" Llamó al _más fuerte_ de todos sus Pokémon de Ocho Insignias. Este era el nivel límite de élite y definitivamente habló por sí mismo cuando apareció el Pokémon y flotó silenciosamente.

Silencio. No ruge Sin aura Completamente silencioso, el Pokémon Kelp falso.

Ash miró al Dragalge y _tuvo_ que usar su Pokédex para confirmarlo. Maldita sea, este es _FUERTE_ .

"¡Glacia, no subestimes este Dragalge! ¡Juego defensivo!"

Koga no necesitó pedir Pokémon Poison / Dragon. Lo conocía perfectamente y podía actuar por su cuenta. Glacia estaba en un estado similar ahora que Ash ordenó juego defensivo.

El Dragalge _desapareció_ en un borrón de velocidad. El Pokémon que se suponía que era tan rápido en el agua era capaz de _flotar_ a la misma velocidad y disparaba globos masivos de Toxic hacia el Aurorus.

El antiguo Pokémon gritó de dolor cuando un horrible veneno entró en su sistema y Ash tenía que parecer preocupado, pero sabía que Glacia podría soportarlo incluso si era Tóxico.

El Pokémon Tundra rugió en voz alta con hielo que simplemente se formaba desde el suelo y creaba una pequeña barrera alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que gotas de tóxicos volvieran a alcanzarlo.

Glacia ya estaba envenenada, eso era seguro.

Tomando una respiración profunda, el Pokémon Tundra rugió y salió una _tormenta de nieve_ . No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo el campo del dojo, excluyendo las áreas donde estaban los humanos, se convirtiera en una verdadera tundra.

Hielo. Nieve. Todos en el dojo se congelaron excepto el área de entrenadores y Koga podía sentir frío tratando de invadir a su Pokémon. Así, los tipos psíquicos ocultos que protegen a los humanos durante la batalla usaron Protect y varias barreras para proteger a los humanos en el área cuando el antiguo Pokémon finalmente se puso a la ofensiva.

El hielo se hizo más grueso y más grueso alrededor de su cuerpo. No bajaría tan fácilmente. El Pokémon rugió de nuevo y se concentró en sí mismo para buscar el Dragalge que flotaba a gran velocidad y buscaba cualquier debilidad.

Las ventiscas golpean al Pokémon tipo Veneno / Dragón, pero era un pokémon cercano a élite. El Aurorus tenía poder en picas, eso era obvio, pero Dragalge estaba entrenado para sus debilidades contra Ice y Psychic.

Ese también es el momento en que Dragalge decidió que sería peligroso dejar que el Pokémon Tundra continúe. En este campo, era el depredador y el Dragalge _sabía_ que perdería si el campo lo debilitara.

Para el primer down, el Dragalge dejó escapar un grito de batalla y cargó un orbe _masivo_ de energía de combate. Focus Blast, un movimiento muy poderoso y en este momento el Aurorus se atrapó. Sabiendo que necesitaba protegerse aún más, una protección débil rodeó su cuerpo, el hielo se espesó mucho más en la dirección de la explosión del foco y el Aurorus usó la Capa del espejo para al menos redirigir el daño.

Una combinación de muchos movimientos defensivos. Pero ¿detendrá un tipo de veneno / dragón? El Focus Blast rompió el hielo como si estuviera pasando por la mantequilla, pero el primer escudo de protección lo debilitó un poco. Después de eso vino el Escudo Espejo que absorbió mucho daño y lo redirigió al Dragalge que se estaba recuperando ligeramente. Tristemente, la movida continuó y golpeó la cabeza de Aurorus causando que el cuerpo masivo chocara contra el hielo y causara que el Pokémon de la Tundra llorara de dolor antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia.

Incluso un Aurorus no puede soportar Toxic por siempre. El Focus Blast fue dos veces más efectivo que otros movimientos, por lo que fue el final el que se necesitó. Al ver la necesidad de actuar, Ash se movió rápidamente hacia Aurorus e instantáneamente trató el tóxico nuevamente antes de sanar las pequeñas heridas.

Después de todo, debes tratar el veneno lo antes posible. Justo en ese momento era necesario y Koga lo permitió; él entendió por qué también.

Tóxico era extremadamente peligroso. Los entrenadores tontos alguna vez decidieron dejarlo pasar y se encogerán de hombros pensando que simplemente irá hasta que el Pokémon esté inconsciente.

Lamentablemente, Toxic fue un movimiento hecho de venenos extremos. Fue un movimiento que significaba ir _más allá_ de la inconsciencia.

Un entrenador perdió a su querido Pokémon gracias a eso y el mundo aprendió a temer los tipos de veneno. Parece que Ash sabe de esto y obtuvo la aprobación de Koga.

La resistencia que el Pokémon debe soportar durante la batalla, la habilidad de engañar a un oponente. La resistencia contra el veneno ... El chico entrenó bien y pudo ir incluso más allá de sí mismo.

Y este chico tenía _12 años_ .

Lo hizo mirar a la nueva generación con orgullo. Sin embargo, ¿bajará tan fácilmente? El próximo Pokémon será el último de Ash.

Su Dragalge ya recibió daño. El uso perfecto de Mirror Coat con el Aurorus sorprendió incluso a él ya que el Pokémon usó defensa y ofensiva al final, esperando al menos dañar al oponente para el próximo Pokémon.

Este era el orgullo de un antiguo Pokémon. No bajan sin luchar hasta el último aliento, o al menos, hasta que está inconsciente ahora.

Hizo que el Líder de gimnasio tipo veneno esperara la oportunidad de poseer un Pokémon fósil. Tal vez un Cradily o Armaldo se ajuste a su estilo de batalla? Cradily de hecho puede ser utilizado por su estilo y podría actuar como el segundo tanque de su equipo en la elite cuatro ... Interesante idea.

"Peleaste bien, Glacia," susurró Ash con una sonrisa cuando el Pokémon fue devuelto. Agarrando al último Pokémon por esta batalla, decidió el último.

"¡Ermitaño! ¡Eres el último, así que sácalo!" Como antes, un Pokémon salió de la Pokéball y se reveló como un Greninja.

Koga levantó una ceja. El Pokémon Ninja en sí ¿eh? No es de extrañar que el niño supiera cómo encontrar a Aya ... Lo hizo reír sin orgullo.

Sí, el chico ya se merecía la insignia. Cualquier otro rival habría perdido contra su Muk. Este chico logró llegar a _Dragalge_ . Un Pokémon que deseaba entrenar para prepararse para el _Elite Four_ .

"¡Spikes alrededor del Dragalge! ¡Smack Down!" En un instante, picos de energía estaban debajo del Dragalge y el Greninja intentó golpear al Dragalge. Una buena táctica, pero Koga's Dragalge fue rápido.

The Dragalge, a pesar de ser herido, se movió para esquivar el ataque y la Greninja falló. Sin embargo, el tipo Agua / Oscuridad no practicó por nada. Torciendo su cuerpo, usó su lengua larga para un ataque de lamer para golpear al Dragalge y luego saltó para seguir al Pokémon que envió volando.

Ver a Greninja tan ofensivo hizo que Koga levantara una ceja. La mayoría no los deja ponerse _tan_ agresivos, pero parece que este chico pensó de manera diferente.

El Greninja ni siquiera tuvo que escuchar órdenes. Era solo una táctica inicial que Ash tenía entre muchos y falló, pero el Greninja podía trabajar solo.

El ermitaño era duro e independiente. Como cuando estaba en el bosque viridiano. Pero ahora estaba trabajando con Ash y se entrenó con él. El Pokémon aprendió muchas cosas y ahora podría implementarlas.

El Dragalge intentó disparar globos de Toxic hacia el Greninja, pero el Ermitaño comenzó a usar acrobacias para esquivarlos. Deslizándose debajo de un globo de veneno en particular, usando dos manos para empujarse en el aire, retorciéndose para esquivar más. El Pokémon Ninja los esquivó a todos en una demostración de movimientos flexibles.

Koga levantó una segunda ceja. Eso es una _buena_ esquiva.

El Greninja gruñó y agitó sus brazos. Cinco Water Shuriken estaban siendo despedidos antes de que el Greninja comenzara a retorcer su cuerpo y, como un pequeño tornado, enviara innumerables shuriken de agua hacia el campo. El hielo y la nieve anteriores no afectaron sus movimientos en lo más mínimo ya que practicaba con Glacia.

Dragalge se movió rápidamente, esquivando el agua Shuriken mientras se acercaba gradualmente para un intento de Poison Tail. Logró acercarse, pero parece que el Greninja conocía sus ideas. Usando un Toxic Spikes rápido, cambió su tipo a Poison gracias a Protean y recibió menos daño del ataque del que lo hizo. Una ventaja es que no podría envenenarse.

Viendo que el ataque golpeó, el Dragalge pareció satisfecho. Ya no podía usar Toxic ya que sería inútil contra un oponente tan ágil, pero eso no significaba que no tenía opciones.

No vio los Toxic Spikes. Tampoco lo hizo Koga como lo hizo el Greninja en secreto.

Usando Feint Attack, la Greninja prácticamente desapareció de todos los sentidos por un momento antes de aparecer detrás del Dragalge ... y ahora estaba dentro de su rango perfecto.

Los tipos de veneno pueden resistir movimientos de tipo de lucha, eso es obvio. Pero, ¿pueden resistir a _muchos_ de ellos? Incluso si el Dragalge poseyera Poison Point o Poison Touch, el Ermitaño continuaría hasta que el Pokémon cayera.

Golpeando el Dragalge hacia abajo, el Pokémon Ninja lo siguió y lo que vino después fue un espectáculo que hizo que Koga lo mirara con asombro.

Los movimientos de lucha seguían a una velocidad que haría orgullosos a todos los tipos de Pokémon de lucha. Los movimientos rápidos de Karate Chop, Power-Up Punch, Mega Kick y Mega Punch se implementaron en un solo estilo de batalla. El Greninja golpeó la parte posterior del cuello, la cabeza, la columna vertebral y la cola para asegurarse de que al menos había alcanzado algunos lugares críticos.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el finalizador. Al igual que antes, el Greninja estaba encima del Dragalge que caía cuando bajaban de su ubicación flotante anterior en el aire y usaba el Dragalge como un trampolín para _Bounce_ y lo que siguió fue un _Bounce Kick_ , luchando contra la energía una vez más. alrededor de sus piernas. El Greninja se estrelló contra el impactante Dragalge con todos esos movimientos y terminó la batalla con un último movimiento. Extrasensorial para comprimir todo el cuerpo con energía psíquica, dañando al Pokémon con un movimiento súper efectivo antes de enviarlo volando con una mega patada hacia Koga.

El ermitaño fue envenenado. Eso fue obvio cuando el Greninja estuvo a punto de caer pero terminó en cuclillas y lleno de pantalones. Tal combo cansó incluso al Greninja, especialmente cuando el veneno entró en juego, pero esto debería haber terminado el truco.

El Dragalge _intentó_ levantarse, pero inmediatamente se cayó. Los remolinos cómicos estaban en sus ojos para mostrar que estaba abajo para el conteo.

Koga devolvió el Dragalge con una sonrisa. Una gran batalla Mirando hacia el Greninja, vio al Pokémon Ninja sucumbir al veneno y Ash una vez más corrió hacia su Pokémon.

 _Ha, un entrenador tan atento. Koga lo ayudará con los tipos de veneno tan pronto como regresen del Centro Pokémon para un poco de curación._

"Hmm ... ¿Así que hay bayas que puedes alimentar Pokémon hasta que ganen resistencia natural también?" Ash le pidió confirmación a Koga.

Acaban de regresar del Centro Pokémon y era por la tarde. Un buen momento para almorzar y fueron invitados a Koga's House, que es una de esas casas temáticas japonesas. Grandes jardines, un estanque con Goldeen en él nadando felizmente y un edificio con puertas correderas.

A Ash le gustaba mucho este tipo de casas. Eran perfectos en casos en los que no debe temer a las personas que ingresan a su casa.

Definitivamente algo que se nota para las Islas Naranja. Escribió eso en sus registros de viajes donde anota la mayoría de las acciones o eventos especiales de cada día.

Nuevos movimientos, métodos de entrenamiento, comida, pokémon se encuentran, legendarios, consejos. Todo está escrito en sus registros de aventura. Por alguna razón, Ash pensó que era precioso ya que puede mirar hacia atrás en el futuro y quizás pasarlo a sus futuros hijos para obtener consejos sobre cómo viajar.

Al igual que recibió consejos de Koga sobre las bayas para alimentar a Pokémon.

Asintiendo de acuerdo, Koga decidió compartir información que _muchos_ entrenadores nunca escuchan. Algo que hacen muchos entrenadores de _élite_ . "Alimenta a tus bayas Pokémon por sus debilidades. Obtendrán una ligera resistencia contra ellas, lo que las hace mucho más fuertes si tuvieran que enfrentarse a esos oponentes. Unas pocas universales serían fuego para aquellos que no son tipos de fuego, hielo para aquellos que no son tipos de hielo, Veneno para aquellos que no son ... etcétera ".

Asintiendo con el consejo de Koga, Ash lo anotó. Diablos, incluso Brock lo anotó y luego tomó la iniciativa de la conversación para preguntar sobre algunas recetas pequeñas en las que podría basar.

Caitlin y Aya estaban conversando sobre defensa personal ya que Aya fue una de las pocas kunoichi que se quedaron aquí. Janine obviamente todavía estaba enojada con Ash y se mantuvo alejada de ellos, pero eh ... Ella lo superará.

Mientras escuchaban los consejos y consejos de Koga para el entrenamiento, el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido. Eran alrededor de las 3 PM cuando Caitlin les dijo que tenían que ir al rancho si querían ver el Ponyta y Rapidash y tal vez pedir algunos paseos si podían.

"Hmm. Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo por un tiempo, Ash, Brock y Caitlin. Ustedes tres son entrenadores muy interesantes y espero mucho de ustedes tres en el futuro. Ash, escucha mi último consejo. Tu tenacidad te ganó la insignia, la Insignia del Alma. Mantén esa tenacidad durante tus viajes y no tendrás límites para tu crecimiento ", sonrió Koga un poco, mostrando cierto orgullo en sus ojos.

"Luchó contra un equipo de ocho insignias a pesar de no tener tantas insignias. Te respeto mucho por eso y espero una revancha una vez que llegue a la elite cuatro. Después de todo, tendrás que contactarnos algún día. Puede que no sea así. este año, el próximo año, pero quizás el año posterior ".

Dándoles algo de tiempo, Koga se burló un poco de Ash, tal vez para motivarlo.

"¿A menos que tengas miedo? ¿Crees que puedes luchar contra mi verdadero equipo? Dragalge podría ser considerado el más débil entre ellos", bromeó Koga con una sonrisa débil y desafiante.

Los ojos marrones de Ash se pusieron rojos como la sangre con un tenue resplandor y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Definitivamente siguiendo su edad, Ash extendió su puño en un intento falso de golpear al hombre desde la distancia. "Es mejor esperar una derrota si llego allí, Koga. La próxima vez que pelee irás contra Pikachu y Falcon ... créeme, esos dos también son fuertes. Tal vez tendré aún más amigos".

Sonriendo, Ash agarró una Cherish Ball para mostrar un poco. "Volaremos hacia el rancho, es más rápido y debemos apresurarnos ... Sí", Ash se encogió de hombros cuando Brock y Caitlin asintieron con la cabeza. Ash arrojó la bola de amor en el aire haciendo que Koga levantara una ceja.

Eso fue hasta que vio lo que salió de él.

Una magnífica y brillante Talonflame _real_ . Un Pokémon que muchos entrenadores se arrancarían de sus brazos. Su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse con llamas, tal vez para calentarse un poco y cuando el pájaro aterrizó en el suelo causó una pequeña perturbación que casi hizo que Koga tropezara un poco.

Ahora _que_ es un infierno de un Pokémon.

"Oh, por cierto, Koga, Talonflame es uno. Brock tiene un Golett enorme, un Steelix, un Tyranitar y un Golem. Creo que si lucharas contra él, al menos deberías usar uno de los Pokémon de tu equipo principal. "Ash bromeó mientras saltaba.

Brock dejó escapar un suspiro mientras llamaba a Crobat para llevarlo hasta la espalda de Talonflame.

Al igual que antes, Ash detuvo a Caitlin después de hacerle una reverencia al líder y poco después el trío voló a su siguiente destino.

Koga simplemente se quedó mirando al magnífico Pokémon que voló.

Ahora ese chico lo hizo _aún más_ interesado. Lance no mintió sobre que Ash fuera un entrenador interesante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Es hora de entrenar a Janine para que sea el próximo líder y él mismo tuvo que mejorar su propio entrenamiento para alcanzar los niveles finales de los Elite Four. Si Ash sigue creciendo, no tiene dudas de que la próxima batalla que pueda ocurrir en los próximos años será increíble.

Eso lo emocionó. Su entrenamiento ninja olvidado por un tiempo mientras se reía. Ash tiene ese efecto en las personas. Él presenta el lado de entrenadores que muchos olvidan a tiempo. La emoción, la prisa. Ese deseo de ser el mejor. Ese deseo de batallas. _Sí, es hora de fortalecerse para cumplir esa promesa._

Solo tomó 30 minutos llegar finalmente a su destino. Cuando volaron por los tipos de fuego en todo el rancho, todos se reunieron para ver al que voló. Todos instintivamente vinieron a saludar a uno de los tipos de fuego más fuertes que han visto.

Cuando Talonflame aterrizó en el medio del rancho, para evitar cualquier daño o asustar a los humanos, el pájaro dejó escapar un fuerte chillido para alertar a los humanos del rancho que trabaja allí.

Saltando de Talonflame, Ash recogió a Caitlin en una posición nupcial y después de aterrizar la derribó. Fue solo algo que discutieron.

Un caballero ayuda a una dama a subir y bajar de un carruaje. Si se trata de un Pokémon para montar o volar, o una máquina.

Brock pronto siguió con una sonrisa, su Crobat apoyado en su hombro para mirar al Pokémon a su alrededor.

"Hmm. Hay un montón de Tauros, realmente una sorpresa. ¿Creí que se enfocaban en Ponyta y Rapidash?" Ash le preguntó a Brock, quien tenía los panfletos de información.

"Hmm ... No, parece que también se ocupan de Tauros, Miltank y muchos otros Pokémon. Son los Ponyta y Rapidash los que se crían para las carreras", confirmó Brock y Ash asintió, volviéndose hacia su Talonflame.

"¿Te gustaría volar, Falcon? ¿O quieres descansar en tu pelota?" Ash le preguntó a su segundo Pokémon, quien a su vez asintió con la cabeza en la segunda pregunta.

Sonriendo, Ash devolvió su Llama de Talón y se giró para ver toneladas de Ponyta, Rapidash y Tauros. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y tendiéndole una mano al grupo.

Parece que estaban interesados en conocer a una persona que pudiera criar semejante tipo de fuego y se acercaron con curiosidad. Olfateando su mano para asegurarse de que es seguro, el primero que se acercó fue un Ponyta que era bastante joven. Ash se rió entre dientes y acarició el Ponyta, acariciando suavemente su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó la locura y todos los Pokémon se acercaron al grupo. Estaban más o menos enjaezados cuando comenzaron a acariciarse con curiosidad oa veces piden un pequeño refrigerio. Lo bueno es que siempre llevan toneladas de bocadillos para Pokémon salvajes mientras alimentan al Pokémon a su alrededor con un bocadillo cada uno.

No es como si dolieran. Estaban destinados a fortalecer el cuerpo de uno después de todo. Solo es saludable para el Pokémon.

Esa es también la escena en la que entró Lara Laramie. Obviamente se sintió perturbada cuando, presa del pánico, Tauros de repente miró hacia el sonido del chirrido y corrió hacia él en una estampida en lugar de hacerlo en su dirección. Incluso el Ponyta en el que cabalgó ignoró lo que sea que se acercara a él y corrió allí para ver de qué se trataba.

¿Fue una llamada de algo? No lo sabía, pero sintió un poco de sudor frío ... bueno, hasta que vio a tres niños que alimentaban y acariciaban incluso al más antisocial de los Pokémon de su rancho.

El chico especialmente podía acariciar a todos los Rapidash sin ningún problema. Parece que había más Pokémon corriendo en su dirección, así como también pudo ver pequeñas nubes de polvo que aparecen cada vez que una gran cantidad de Pokémon se apresura en algún lugar.

Parece que también lo vieron, así que pidieron un poco de espacio a los Tauros, Ponyta y Rapidash. Sorprendentemente, escucharon. ¿Era carisma natural, o mostraron que estaban _muy por_ encima de la norma de las personas normales y escucharon a su superior?

"Oh, veo un montón de Nidorino. Me pregunto por qué Koga no utilizó un Nidoking o Nidoqueen, son bastante fuertes. Nidorina de Leaf era un monstruo completo en la batalla", Ash habló primero mientras caminaba hacia la tormenta de Pokémon. que vino en su dirección.

No fueron hostiles en lo más mínimo y parece que el chico tenía la sensación de que lo sabían.

Espera, ¿no vinieron algunos de estos Pokémon de Oak's Ranch después de que fueron abandonados? Ash podía ver algunas caras familiares; un brillante Sandslash y un Nidorino real siendo pocos de ellos. Parece que el Profesor dejó que los Pokémon se quedaran en el rancho, donde continuamente pueden mantenerse fuera de sus pokéballs y buscar posibles parejas.

Esos fueron los más felices de ver a Ash ya que conocían al chico por aura que soltó.

Eso también fue algo que sorprendió a Lara. Bueno, hasta que el masivo Nidorino saltó sobre el entrenador y Ash lo atrapó mientras se reía, cayendo de espaldas mientras lo lamían felizmente. Su gorra roja y blanca se cayó cuando toneladas de Pokémon tomaron eso como una señal para lamer y jugar con el chico también.

Obviamente, a Brock le divertía que su risa fuera cualquier señal. "¿Suponen que conocen a Ash, eh, Caitlin?"

Caitlin soltó una risita. "Sí, de hecho. Tal vez sean de Oak's Ranch; Pokémon salvajes como Ash también, así que supongo que no estoy sorprendido de la cantidad de Ponyta y de que le guste".

Brock asintió sabiamente antes de notar a Lara y la saludó con la mano. "Parece que el propietario ha llegado. ¡Hola!" Saludó a Lara, quien ahora saltó fuera de su Ponyta y tuvo que mirar la escena de un niño aplastado por un Pokémon afectuoso.

"Supongo que el chico trabajó en el rancho del profesor Oak". Ella pidió estar segura. No todos los días ve a esos Pokémon apurados en algún lugar felizmente. El chirrido de Talonflame debe haberlos atraído accidentalmente, así como ellos sabían el grito.

"Sí. Trabajó allí desde que era un niño y con frecuencia se quedó con el Pokémon. ¿Supongo que venían de la casa de Oak?" Brock le preguntó a Lara con una sonrisa.

Lara simplemente asintió con la cabeza y soltó una risita cuando notó que un pequeño bebé ansioso Nidoran tomaba la gorra y le preguntaba algo a Nidorino, quien más tarde colocó la gorra sobre el Nidoran. Parece que al Nidoran le gustaba el límite.

"¡Ah, hola! ¡Mi caap!" Ash luchó debajo del gigante Nidorino quien simplemente se rió feliz al ver a un Nidoran tan joven hacer algo tan furtivo. La cercana Rhyhorn eventualmente vino también.

Rhyhorn rara vez estaban en Oak's Ranch, por lo que debieron de sentirse atraídos por el ruido. Ver a tantos Pokémon juntos sin pelear debe haber sorprendido a los tipos de rocas y también vinieron todos los cuidadores.

Todos los pokémon de Ash lo tomaron como una señal y se liberaron. Pikachu especialmente saludó alegremente y algunos de los Pokémon del rancho se acercaron a él y hablaron animadamente. Parece que se reunieron y el brillante Aurorus caminó hacia el Rhyhorn por un poco de paz. El Greninja trató de ayudar a su entrenador y Meowth solo se rió entretenido. El _enorme_ Talonflame se quedó allí inclinando su cabeza, preguntándose por qué lo llamaron hasta que vio muchas caras familiares y se inclinó para saludarlos también.

"Parece que va a ser así por un tiempo, creo que esperamos un poco", comenzó Lara con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quería golpear a quien viniera sin haber sido invitado, pero supongo que no puedo si el Pokémon como Da Boy tanto".

"Sí. No haría eso si fuera tú. Todos nuestros Pokémon son muy protectores con él", Caitlin le dijo a Lara mientras se reía al ver salir al Pokémon. Demonios, los tipos de fuego estaban caminando hacia la Llama de Talón de nuevo para saludarlo con respeto. ¿Tal vez sea el aura de líder que emitió el Talonflame?

Incluso el Ponyta que Lara estaba entrenando para la carrera caminó hacia la Llama de Talon con curiosidad.

"¿Te importa si llamamos a nuestro propio Pokémon? Creo que a algunos de los míos les gustaría conocer a otros tipos de rocas después de todos esos Crobat", dijo Brock, y Crobat le dio un golpe en la cabeza por ese comentario.

"¡Ouch! ¡Oye, no estaba diciendo que te desagraden o algo así!"

Caitlin soltó una risita con Lara mientras los dos se miraban. Lara simplemente respondió con un asentimiento. "¿Por qué no? Mientras no comiences ninguna pelea, no tendremos ningún problema".

Y así, pokéballs volaron en el aire y de ahí salió Pokémon. Incluso _Entei_ fue llamado.

Y así como así, el día se volvió caótico.

"Uff ... finalmente estoy libre", Ash se frotó la espalda mientras se ponía nuevamente la gorra. Su cabello negro estaba un poco desordenado por todos los lametones y caricias que recibió del Pokémon e incluso ahora muchos de los Pokémon Ranch que venían de Oak estaban cerca de él. Parece que los cuidadores no pudieron alejarlos de Ash.

"Parece que te gusta bastante chico. No esperaba ver tantos Pokémon como un extraño", comentó Lara mientras se acercaba a él y le ofrecía una toalla para limpiar su rostro.

Fue obviamente divertido para Lara cuando Ash lo tomó y rápidamente se limpió la cara. Estaba _cubierto_ de saliva.

Unos Pokémon a su alrededor se rieron y el brillante Sandslash eventualmente caminó hacia Ash y le ofreció una garra. " _Encantado de verte de nuevo, Ash_ " _._

"Sí, me alegro de verte también, Slash y ustedes también", Ash sonrió al Pokémon, que felizmente respondió con un rugido de saludos. Ash tomó la garra como un apretón de manos, algo que le enseñó a Sandslash por diversión como Sandshrew. Este brillante Sandslash fue abusado anteriormente por un entrenador que pensó que este Sandslash era un tipo de hierba como Sandshrew debido a la coloración. A menudo se vio obligado a luchar contra los tipos de agua y cuando perdió el entrenador simplemente lo abandonó.

El masivo Nidorino tomó la iniciativa y golpeó el estómago de Ash antes de volverse hacia los otros dos que venían con él.

"Ah, estos son mis amigos. Ese es Brock, que aspira a ser criador y médico. Es Caitlin quien sueña con convertirse en un miembro elite de cuatro integrantes", Ash les presentó a sus amigos y el ex Pokémon Oak Ranch se acercó a ellos y les ofreció saludos.

Lara estaba interesada en la vista. Parece que el chico era bastante querido ... ¿y no era esa la raza que surgiría pronto? Tal vez podría patrocinar a más entrenadores y dejarlos competir por Laramie. No es como si estuviera prohibido tener varios solicitantes y parece que al chico le gustaba bastante.

Comida para el pensamiento.

"Entonces, Lara, si estoy en lo cierto, ¿cómo están los preparativos para la carrera?" Preguntó Ash con una sonrisa. Era obvio que llegó a ver la carrera. Los pensamientos previos de un intruso o un cazador furtivo fueron completamente olvidados al ver tantos Pokémon felices.

"Hmm. Me está yendo bastante bien, Ponyta tiene algunos problemas, pero está llegando. Creo que está cerca de evolucionar si consigue la unidad", le dijo a Ponyta que montó antes. Ash parpadeó con curiosidad y se acercó.

Ponyta, a quien no le gustaban los extraños, miraba a Ash sin decir nada. Después de todo, a este chico le gustaba el pokémon de los alrededores, así ella podía ver que podía confiar en él.

"Hmm. Al ver las llamas ella está realmente cerca de la evolución", la mano de Ash se extendió y comenzó a acariciar la crin de llamas. Un resplandor azul, y luego rojo, en su mano mientras ignoraba las llamas. Por alguna razón, al Ponyta le gustó al instante el toque y se acercó más.

"Woah, ¿ya te está gustando?" Lara exclamó sorprendida. No todos los días a Ponyta le gusta alguien.

Ash rió un poco, "Soy un usuario de aura. Es una habilidad especial que tienen algunos humanos. Puedo agregar aura a mi tacto y algunos pokémon disfrutarlo mucho si lo hago. Yo masajeo mi propio Pokémon con aura siempre que puedo así que están relajados. Parece que a Ponyta también le gusta el tacto ", explicó un poco.

" _Apuesto a que sí. Su toque es realmente cálido_ " _,_ respondió el Ponyta alegremente mientras acariciaba su cabeza contra la de Ash.

"Oh, es un toque cálido para ti, ¿me alegro de que te guste?", Se rió Ash cuando el Ponyta retrocedió un poco sorprendido. Obviamente, el Ponyta no esperaba que Ash la entendiera.

"¿Sorprendido?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Él disfrutó la vista de verlos tan conmocionados.

" _S-sí ... Esa es una habilidad única que tienes, entrenador_ " _,_ la Ponyta obviamente se sacudió, pero pareció encogerse de hombros después de que Ash le acariciara la barbilla.

Lara parpadeó, "¿Qué extrañaría?"

"Ah. Acabo de sorprender a Ponyta con el hecho de que puedo entenderla. No es realmente una sorpresa ni nada, Meowth y Trickster también pueden hablar".

"¿Ya _has llamado_ ? / ¿ _Has llamado, Ash?_ ", El Pokémon mencionado apareció con curiosidad. Lara obviamente se sorprendió al ver a un Meowth hablar como un humano y un Gengar realmente hablando con su mente.

"Wow ... No eres un entrenador normal, Ash", Lara parpadeó antes de reír.

"¿Prefieres competir por nosotros? Me pregunto cómo iría", ofreció con una sonrisa. Sería genial si pudiera hacer eso, después de todo, podía escuchar las quejas del Pokémon y adaptarse.

"Hmm. No me importa en realidad", inclinó la cabeza Ash mientras miraba a Brock y Caitlin. "¿Pueden mis amigos unirse también?"

Lara sonrió a los otros dos entrenadores. "Por supuesto, Brock, Caitlin. ¿Qué tipo de Pokémon te gustaría montar para la carrera?"

Parpadeando por la sorpresa de que les permitieran correr así, lo pensaron. Parece que Caitlin fue primero.

"Bueno ... ese gigante Nidorino se ve bastante rápido. ¿Por qué no formamos equipo?" Caitlin preguntó con una suave sonrisa. El real Nidorino en cuestión se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa antes de dar un gruñido de acuerdo y caminó hacia ella.

Brock miró a su alrededor antes de ver algo interesante. "Hmm, ¿puedo montar en eso?" Señaló hacia un Rhyhorn delgado mirando. Uno definitivamente listo para la velocidad. Parece que el chico tenía buen ojo para los tipos de rocas rápidas.

"No me importa, ve a preguntar", Lara se encogió de hombros y Brock caminó hacia ese Rhyhorn en particular. Parece que hablaron sobre la situación y Rhyhorn ganó un brillo interesado en sus ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que regresaron con Rhyhorn caminando feliz al lado de Brock.

"Ah. Brock es un ex líder de gimnasio de tipo rock", Ash habló amablemente por si Lara estaba aún más sorprendida.

"Ohh ... ¿y a quién te gustaría cabalgar para la carrera, Ash?"

Al mirar a su alrededor, eventualmente vio varios Ponyta y Rapidash. Eso fue, hasta que regresó al Ponyta al lado de Lara y parecía tener esta determinación en sus ojos que hizo pensar a Ash en ello.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Ponyta?" Preguntó al Ponyta junto a Lara, quien comenzó a pensar en ello.

Lara se estaba preparando para montarla en la carrera, pero si se iba con Ash, sabía que podía ganar. Algo sobre ese chico solo le dio ese coraje.

El Ponyta miró a Lara en busca de permiso, tal vez por costumbre cuando Lara pareció mostrarle.

Si Ponyta se hizo amiga de otra persona, ayuda a sacarla de su caparazón. Eso es incluso más importante para Lara que ganar la carrera. "Por supuesto que puedes dejar que te monte, Ponyta. Confío en que es un buen tipo. Los Pokémon aquí son una prueba para dat, ¿no?" ella habló con una sonrisa.

Ponyta lamió felizmente la mejilla de Lara antes de correr hacia Ash y prácticamente rogarle que siguiera practicando. Al ver eso, Ash no pudo evitar reír.

"De acuerdo, supongo que podemos practicar. Esa carrera es en dos días y, si bien tengo experiencia, los Pokémon deben acostumbrarse a nosotros", dijo Ash a Lara con una sonrisa.

Parece que siempre se encuentran en situaciones divertidas.

"Bueno ... ¡Hazlo!" Lara habló alegremente. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron cuando Ash saltó sobre Ponyta y el tipo de fuego se escapó inmediatamente para practicar hacia la carretera. El delgado Rhyhorn y el gigante Nidorino alcanzaron instantáneamente, pareciendo correr junto a ellos con los dos entrenadores en la parte superior.

Sí, ella podría haber llegado al premio gordo. ¿Tal vez debería dejar que los extraños entren más a menudo para ver si se puede confiar en ellos? Ayudó con este niño. .. Nah.

Tienen suerte de no haber llamado todavía a la agente Jenny por entrar en una propiedad privada. Ah bueno.

 _Sin saberlo, detuvieron un intento para evitar que Lara ingrese al torneo._

Dos días pueden pasar bastante rápido. Se encontraron con Koga, Aya y Janine cuando estaban practicando el último día y explicaron lo que sucedió. A Koga todavía le pareció divertido que primero irrumpieran, pero luego terminaron con la oferta de participar en la carrera.

En este momento, Ash y Ponyta estuvieron perfectamente sincronizados durante tan poco tiempo. Ash le dio al Ponyta algunos de sus ingredientes especiales y el tipo de fuego lo adoraba. Entrenaron duro con algunos pesos y áreas especiales que hicieron con la ayuda de varios pokémon y Pokémon criados para carreras _destacadas_ en ellos.

Nidorino, quien estaba montado por Caitlin, parecía haber embotado todos sus clavos y cuernos para evitar que sucediera cualquier cosa. El veneno no escapó de su cuerpo en lo más mínimo y en dos días el Nidorino se enamoró de Caitlin.

Bueno, Caitlin podría haber engañado siempre con Entei, pero aún así. Todavía era divertido ver la reacción de Lara al ver a Entei ... tal vez Caitlin se metió un _poco_ demasiado cuando le presentaron a sus Pokémon.

Entei simplemente se rió, ya que era divertido para el Pokémon legendario.

Era un hecho que los tres estaban interesados en convertirse en miembro honorario del Rancho Laramie. Eso significaba que podían pedirle a cualquier Laramie Ranch de un lugar que los llevara en un Ponyta & Rapidash a otro rancho. Eso significaba ciudades en el medio. Si bien pueden volar, ¿no sería increíble tener ese privilegio?

Entonces ahora estaban uno al lado del otro para la competencia. Para ser honesto, solo uno de ellos necesitaba ganar, pero Ash pensó que era divertido agregar otra apuesta.

Quienquiera que haya ganado entre ellos, como quien terminó primero, no tiene que preparar elementos para el campamento como madera durante un mes entero.

Cada uno de ellos _odiaba_ ese pequeño trabajo. No es que fuera tan malo, pero era solo una pérdida de tiempo y a menudo tenía que hacerse cuando uno estaba cansado.

También conocieron a Darío en estos dos días, así como a tres extraños gruñidos del Equipo Rocket. Los ignoraron simplemente porque es divertido verlos fallar. Ash siguió advirtiendo al grupo cada vez que estaban cerca o cada vez que atrapaban algo y era divertido escuchar gritos de agonía cuando ellos mismos se enamoraron.

¿Era Ash, o sonaba como esa mujer Jessie?

Eso fue también cuando alguien inesperado llegó.

Un adulto joven con cabello color lavanda que le llegaba a los hombros. Vestía una larga camisa negra que no tenía mangas ya que hacía calor afuera. Un par de jeans cómodos y algunos zapatos casuales para este evento. Este hombre era familiar, después de todo, ¿no era James?

Cabalgó sobre un Arcanine. Muy interesante.

"¡Bueno, si no es James! ¿Cómo estás?" Ash sonrió feliz al hombre que dejó el Equipo Rocket.

"Bastante bien Ash. Tengo la intención de ganar esta carrera", bromeó James con un guiño y la carrera estaba comenzando. No hay tiempo para chit chat al principio.

"Ya veremos", y así comenzó la carrera. Una bala fue disparada al aire y el Pokémon salió corriendo.

Casi al instante, Ash ordenó que el Ponyta saltara y saltaron sobre una trinchera escondida. James siguió y sus amigos también. Parece que Arcanine fue bastante rápido ya que James fácilmente se quedó al lado de Ash y los otros dos estaban junto a él también. Se adelantaron porque Dario Dodrio estaba jugando con otro Dodrio.

¿Por qué oh por qué había otro Dodrio, uno se preguntaría? .. ¿Y por qué es una mujer que usó Attract?

 _Ah, es por eso._ No te metas con Ash porque cuando se venga, es en el _momento perfecto_ .

"¡Vamos, Ponyta! ¡Apresurémonos, no hay trampas por delante, a toda velocidad!" Ash aplaudió en el Ponyta en el que cabalgaba. El Ponyta soltó un grito antes de que su velocidad dejara atrás un rastro de fuego.

Arcanine y James parecieron ponerse al día poco después. Ese Arcanine es bastante rápido. "Entonces James, ¿cómo se siente ser un entrenador libre?"

"Muy bien en realidad. Growlie aquí me ayudó a escapar después de que fuimos a mi mansión a tomar mis pertenencias. Noqueé a ese maníaco que se parecía a Jessie y le mostré pruebas a mis padres a través de videos sobre su tratamiento. quedarse y hacerse cargo del negocio ... No me interesa "James se encogió de hombros y rió cuando Ash sonrió infantilmente.

"Ya veo. Supongo que ya has tenido este Arcanine por un tiempo, ¡vamos a ver quién gana!"

Así, tanto Pokémon como humanos estallaron en llamas. Una carga de la llama perfectamente controlada se adelantó cuando el Arcanine de James hizo lo mismo y aún corrió al lado del Ponyta. El Arcanine pareció ahorrar su energía para el último sprint.

El Royal Nidorino no se detendría tan fácilmente. Corrió a través de las partes más duras y gracias a su gran cuerpo, fue fácil tomar atajos pequeños. Actualmente, el primer lugar pertenecía a Caitlin y Ash era el segundo con James. Brock fue tercero.

Sonriendo infantilmente, finalmente encontraron varios obstáculos. Justo como practicaban, Ponyta comenzó a saltar sobre ellos, si no casi _rebotando_ sobre ellos. La confianza que el Ponyta tenía en las instrucciones de Ash era espantosa porque ni siquiera era su propio Pokémon.

"¡De acuerdo, Growlie, atraviesa ese obstáculo ya toda velocidad antes de saltar sobre el río!" James se adelantó y el Arcanine rugió de acuerdo cuando el Pokémon legendario se adelantó a Ash.

Sin embargo, Ash no era alguien para ceder. Sonriendo a Ponyta, ofreció un último susurro. "Deja todas tus preocupaciones. Confía en mis instrucciones y lo lograremos. Serás el ganador de esta carrera, lo prometo. Te lo prometo como tu amigo", y silenciosamente, comenzó a brillar con un rojo silencioso. como si introdujera aura a través del cuerpo del Ponyta y la calentara un poco. No fue un impulso en lo más mínimo, solo fue la sensación de que Ash estaba con ella.

Ese fue el último obstáculo que Ponyta necesitaba para evolucionar. Las preocupaciones ahora se encogieron de hombros, el Ponyta _saltó_ tan alto que estaba sobre el río y durante el salto, en el aire el Ponyta cambió por completo.

La melena se hizo mucho más grande y cada llama parecía el doble. Un corcel majestuoso que muchos desearían con un cuerno más grande que el promedio. Las piernas que se fortalecieron por horas de entrenamiento y finalmente se completaron en la evolución, el Pokémon de carreras finalmente alcanzó su evolución.

Y ahora ... _funcionó_ .

Casi como una bala, fueron disparados a diferencia de Ponyta y pasaron fácilmente por delante de James 'Arcanine. Obviamente dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa, pero eso no los detuvo. Una carga frontal, sin piedad en lo más mínimo y finalmente ganaron la posición de Caitlin como la primera cuando corrieron a su lado en una carga de flama completa.

Ellos no se dan por vencidos. Ellos no temen. No se preocupan por nada. Ellos _avanzan_ .

Así, la primera parte de la carrera se completó y Rapidash tuvo un pequeño descanso para una buena comida y una bebida. La parte final será un campo rocoso, algo en lo que Rhyhorn se destacaría.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Ash después de un descanso de 5 minutos donde el Rapidash pudo recuperar el aliento. La adrenalina de una evolución tuvo que desaparecer en algún momento, ahora más que tarde.

" _¡Listo! ¡No me_ rendiré _!_ " Gritó Rapidash después de tomar una respiración profunda. Así, eran como un cañón. Saltó de inmediato, pero parecía que Brock ya se había alejado de la situación y se había aprovechado del campo.

 _Esto demuestra que, a veces, no solo necesitan velocidad, sino también paciencia y táctica._

"No dejaremos que eso nos detenga ... ¡ _Rebote por el campo, Rapidash!_ " Gritó Ash y casi como un Entei, el Rapidash saltó con movimientos rápidos que lo sorprenderían. Esto es lo que practicaron los dos días anteriores después de todo, y con el nuevo cuerpo de Rapidash ... esto debería ser fácil.

Se encontraron con Brock lo suficientemente pronto y Ash tuvo que reírse de Brock simplemente acariciando al Rhyhorn mientras cabalgaban. "Wow, realmente no gritas y tratas de motivarme así" Habla acerca de tomar un enfoque tranquilo, Brock. Buena idea, sin embargo ... ¡Veremos quién gana! ¡Definitivamente no quiero juntar ramas y registros estúpidos durante un mes! "

Rapidash dejó escapar otro grito antes de saltar más y más rápido, usando rocas para empujarse hacia adelante en lugar de hacia arriba.

Nidorino y Caitlin pronto se apresuraron junto a ellos, mientras que el Arcanine de James comenzó a usar Extremespeed para correr más allá de los rockeros más duros y simplemente saltar a los más grandes.

"Hmm ... Parece que tenemos que esforzarnos. Listo, Rhyhorn, dale toda tu energía y ve por la victoria", susurró Brock y acarició el cuerno del Rhyhorn, acariciándolo suavemente.

Después de un pequeño estruendo similar a un ronroneo, los ojos del Rhyhorn se volvieron feroces. Casi como tomar una personalidad de 180, el Rhyhorn _rugió_ y pasó rápidamente junto a Ash y Rapidash que hizo que el chico mirara a Brock en estado de shock.

 _¿No se suponía que esos Pokémon eran más lentos?_

¡Maldita genética! "¡Puedes hacerlo, Rapidash! No hay necesidad de nada más, dale lo mejor. Vamos a mostrarle a Lara lo bueno que eres", sonrió Ash salvajemente.

"No vamos a perder tan fácilmente, Ash", dijo Caitlin junto a ellos. Parece que Nidorino estaba usando el camino de Rhyhorn de Brock, que estaba más aplastado que cualquier otra cosa.

"Jaja! Esto es divertido! Tal vez debería competir más en carreras, ¿qué dices Growlie?"

" _¡Sí! ¡Esto es divertido!_ "

Así, los cuatro entrenadores se movieron hacia adelante, _tan lejos_ del resto. Calidad versus cantidad

Darío ni siquiera podía correr hacia ellos gracias a que X Speed funcionaba y los cohetes no podían alcanzarlos ahora.

Fue entonces cuando Koga y el resto de los espectadores esperaron al final. Todos estaban animando mientras que los más silenciosos solo sonreían divertidos.

Incluso Koga tuvo que reírse al ver a los tres delante de los otros. El otro hombre fue una sorpresa, pero al verlos conversar entre ellos, deben ser conocidos.

"¡100 metros finales! ¡Vamos!" Ash vitoreó mientras se reía. El Rapidash estaba cansado, pero durante los últimos 100 metros ... _¡Empuja!_

Así, el Rapidash le dio toda su energía a la velocidad. Era completamente plano, así que deberían estar seguros así.

Brock y Caitlin parecían animar a sus propios Pokémon que nunca se dieron por vencidos y rugieron con los intentos de ponerse al día. Lara parecía estar extremadamente orgullosa de esos dos, incluso si no estaban entrenados para las carreras.

James se rió entre dientes mientras él y Growlie parecían estar en tercer lugar, y pronto ocuparon el cuarto lugar. Growlie dio toda su energía en Extremespeed antes, pero el área rocosa resultó ser un poco más difícil de lo esperado.

No importa ... fue divertido. Ahora vio a los tres niños que lo ayudaron ir a por la victoria. Todos corrían uno al lado del otro, el Nidorino y el Rhyhorn tenían más resistencia natural que una Rapidash recientemente evolucionada.

Y así ... ¡El cuerno de Rapidash llegó más allá que el de Nidorino y el de Rhyhorn, convirtiendo a Rapidash en el primer lugar!

"Maldito cuerno de Rapidash, Lara", se quejaron Caitlin y Brock con un puchero. Incluso quejándose, estaban acariciando felizmente a los dos Pokémon con los que cabalgaban.

"¡Jaja! No podía haber esperado que evolucionara, ¿verdad? Aún así, ¡estoy feliz por ti, Rapidash!" Lara habló, abrazando alegremente al Rapidash.

"Corre bien, Rapidash. Tú también, Nidorino y Rhyhorn," sonrió Ash mientras miraba a los dos Pokémon sin aliento. Obviamente, también lo disfrutaron si sus expresiones fueran de alguna manera.

"Bueno, Lara, parece que tienes más Pokémon que disfrutarán las carreras", le susurró a Lara después de acercarse a ella.

"Sí. Esperando verlos practicar. Si lograron mantenerse al ritmo de Rapidash después de una evolución, me pregunto cómo van a hacerlo después del entrenamiento de carrera adecuado", susurró Lara.

James eventualmente caminó hacia ellos con su Arcanine a su lado. "Es una pena que hayamos perdido, pero fue una carrera divertida. Bien hecho chicos", habló alegremente con una sonrisa.

"Sí, tú también James. Estoy sorprendido de que hayas llegado, ¿pensé que estabas entrenando para Johto y preparándote para una carrera de liga allí?" Brock preguntó con curiosidad.

James se encogió de hombros levemente. "A veces necesitamos algunas cosas nuevas que hacer. Después de que tengo Growlie y le enseñé todos los movimientos, Growlithe puede aprender de forma natural, además de entrenarlo tanto como se puede entrenar un Growlithe, lo desarrollé. Ahora tiene que acostumbrarse a su nueva velocidad y llevándome. Esta carrera fue un gran ejercicio para él ".

"Buena idea", asintió Ash sabiamente antes de mirar a James con una sonrisa. "¿Qué Pokémon tienes ahora? Supongo que debes haber capturado _algunos_ ".

"Sí, tengo nuevos amigos", dijo James alegremente, ya que tenía seis pokéballs en su cinturón.

"Growlie, mi Arcanine. Leviathan, los Gyarados como sabías. Sibilante, mi antigua Koffing se fue después de encontrar una buena pareja para quedarse así que tuve que liberarlo. En su lugar, capturé a una Phanpy cercana a la que estoy entrenando. Donphan. También tengo un Chimecho y un Carnivine. La última incorporación a mi equipo es un Dratini que compré en el mercado negro porque no quería que sufriera bajo entrenadores crueles ".

Ash sonrió levemente, "Bien comprado. Cuida bien de los Dratini y demuéstrales que te encanta. Gradualmente devolverá los sentimientos y después de la evolución, sabe que tú eras el que se ocupaba de él en lugar del cruel mercado negro. para traducir una conversación para ti en privado? " Ash ofrecido.

James asintió con una sonrisa. "No he visto a Meowth en años, me pregunto cómo ha crecido como era. Me encantaría escuchar lo que Dratini también tiene que decir, porque si ella desea ser liberada, la escucharé".

Ash asintió con una sonrisa cuando el grupo pronto se fue al Rancho Laramie. ¡Tenían que conseguir sus premios después de todo!

Primer lugar - Ash y Rapidash - Membresía Honoraria Laramie Ranch  
Segundo lugar - Brock y Rhyhorn - Pokéchow estándar por un mes  
Tercer lugar - Caitlin y Nidorino - Cinco de cada bayas incluyendo Enigma y otros tipos junto con una cápsula de crecimiento de bayas.  
Cuarto lugar - James y Arcanine - Una docena de Súper Pociones

Quinto lugar: Richard y Electrode: una docena de Pociones normales

Y fue durante el almuerzo cuando Ash hizo una pregunta válida.

"Brock, ¿no capturaste un Zubat en el pasado? ¿Qué le pasó?" Él pidió estar seguro. Podría haber jurado, a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron, que Brock tenía un Zubat.

"Ah, Zubat. Lo dejé con el Houndour y Houndoom en el gimnasio. Para ser sincero, pensé que Zubat haría grandes amigos con mi hermana. A ella le encantan los tipos de veneno, por extraño que parezca", le explicó Brock a Ash.

Asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, inclinó la cabeza. "¿Y por qué capturaste a Crobat entonces?"

"Debido a que Crobat tiene un veneno valioso que se puede usar como medicamento. Zubat no habría podido convertirse en un Crobat en un año porque el vínculo tarda un tiempo en formarse a diferencia de una evolución natural de Zubat", dijo Brock sabiamente. "Un Zubat, después de ser capturado, necesita un vínculo con un entrenador para convertirse en un Crobat más adelante. Un salvaje a menudo se convierte en un Crobat en tiempos de necesidad o peligro. Estos son a menudo más agresivos pero se vuelven menos agresivos a medida que envejecen. "

"Ah", asintió Ash mientras comenzaba a terminar su plato. Junto a él estaba James con un pequeño Dratini al cuello y disfrutaba de algunos aperitivos pequeños que James le daba de comer. Después de que tuvieron una conversación, parece que los Dratini se alegraron un poco por el hombre y se hicieron buenos amigos bastante rápido. Debe ser porque Dratini todavía es joven.

"Entonces, ¿se quedarán todos en mi gimnasio durante el mes? Ya me he puesto en contacto con la agente Jenny y ella me dijo que pueden hacerlo en dos semanas. Se mencionaron los protocolos de visitas o algo así", Koga le dijo a Ash mientras se sentaba frente al joven entrenador.

"Hmm. Claro. ¿Quieres quedarte también, James? Podría ser un buen entrenamiento para Carnivine aprender algunos movimientos de tipo venenoso", le preguntó Ash al ex miembro del Equipo Rocket.

"Si a Koga no le importa", James miró a Koga para confirmarlo.

"¿Por qué no? Los amigos de Ash son bienvenidos, tú también tienes un equipo interesante, así que me pregunto si no te molestaría luchar contra mi hija para que ella pueda ganar algo de experiencia".

"Claro, pero tendrá que ser cinco contra cinco. Mi Leviathan, un Gyarados, es demasiado grande en comparación con otros", razonó James.

"Al ver a Ash con Talonflame y ver a Golett de Brock ... Me inclino a creerte, jovencito", Koga se rió a carcajadas.

Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces. James, Brock, Caitlin y Ash mejoraron sus estilos de batalla, alimentaron sus nuevos métodos Pokémon para aumentar su resistencia contra sus debilidades y otros efectos de estado estándar con un poco de prueba y error en el gusto por la comida y, sobre todo, la experiencia adquirida.

James Carnivine tenía una bomba de lodo bastante mala ahora.

Janine podría, o no, haberse enamorado un poco de James porque es un caballero natural, pero James era demasiado tierno para eso y demasiado viejo en su honesta opinión para darse cuenta.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres viajar con nosotros por un tiempo?" Ash le preguntó a James casi la tercera vez. Es una pena ver que los amigos se van después de todo.

"Sí. Tengo la intención de ir a las Islas Naranja después de visitar Cinnabar Island para entrenar. He escuchado que los Pokémon salvajes son realmente fuertes y necesito más experiencia. Tal vez pueda ganar nuevos amigos", James le dijo al chico con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes quedarte allí?" Preguntó Ash con curiosidad, ahora preguntándose sobre eso.

"Mm. Hasta Johto, creo, esperaré a que llegues a la Johto League. Supongo que también tienes la intención de ir a las islas Orange".

"Sí. Entrenar, viajar y ganar experiencia. Quizás una isla para construir una casa en la que vivir y tener un lugar donde pueda descansar", asintió Ash.

James le sonrió a Ash y puso su mano sobre su gorra, tirando de ella hacia abajo frente a sus ojos. "Lástima que obtendré la mejor", bromeó.

"¡Ya veremos!" Ash desafió con un fuego interno en sus ojos.

James solo se rió cuando llamó a su Growlie y se fue mientras montaba en el Pokémon Legendario.

Ash se volvió hacia Koga con una sonrisa. "Nos dirigimos hacia el Kangaskhan ahora. Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo", Ash se inclinó ante el líder de Fuschia.

"¡Jaja! No te preocupes, Ash. He aprendido cosas nuevas también y definitivamente me ayudarán a convertirme en una élite de cuatro. Solo asegúrate de llegar a mi nivel en el futuro. Espero que pelees conmigo tan pronto como sea posible. posible, "el líder generalmente calmado y recogido habló alegremente. Tener a Ash en su casa fue divertido. Fue como si hubiera ganado a otro hijo porque Ash siempre escuchó sus consejos e incluso pidió algunas perchas reales.

Los palos solos hicieron que Koga sonriera con orgullo. Definitivamente mejoró el estilo de combate personal de Ash. Brock y Caitlin lo siguieron poco después al ver que Koga era un maestro en lo que él llama taijutsu.

"Que tengas un buen viaje, tres", Koga los despidió con la mano mientras regresaba al gimnasio después de oír una campana. Una llamada para una batalla en el gimnasio, muy probablemente.

Ash se volvió hacia sus amigos y sonrió, llamando a Falcon. "¡Vamonos!" Gritó mientras saltaba sobre la gran Llama de Talón, tendiéndole una mano a Caitlin. La dama, que ahora usaba ropa cómoda para viajar (después de escuchar las quejas de Aya que debería hacerlo porque los vestidos se desperdician mientras viajaba) la levantó. Brock parecía saltar encima de la Llama de Talon también.

Pocas horas después llegaron a la Reserva de Pokémon que está justo al lado de la Zona de Safari. Aquí es donde innumerables Pokémon quedan protegidos por innumerables oficiales Jenny.

Aterrizando en frente del puesto de avanzada, Ash fue presentado a un grupo de Growlithe gruñendo en Talonflame y en silencio levantó una ceja. Saltando, esperó a los otros cuando Caitlin saltó por sí misma y Brock la siguió.

Dos semanas pueden hacer mucho a una persona, parece.

Al regresar Halcón, Ash se volvió para ver a un Oficial Jenny salir del puesto avanzado. "¿Son niños los que querían estudiar el Kangaskhan en el área?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí! ¿Ya han llegado Leaf y Gary?" Preguntó Ash mientras _sabía que_ esos dos querrían revisar el área.

"Oh, son amigos de nuestros dos héroes aquí ¿eh?" Jenny se rió un poco al ver la confusión de Ash. "Ayudaron a un niño a reunirse con sus padres. Esa niña siempre se quedó con el Kangaskhan. Uno de los Kangaskhan incluso preguntó si podía unirse al equipo de niñas, lo cual ella aceptó felizmente después de pasar por protocolos con nosotros".

"Típicamente Leaf", Ash negó con la cabeza, divertido. Deja que gane un Pokémon extremadamente raro como ese.

"Podemos guiarte hacia ellos. Creo que han estado haciendo bocetos y conversando con el Pokémon sobre el paquete", Jenny saltó a un jeep y llamó a los demás para que se unieran.

 _Y un viaje desagradable, velocidad diabólica más tarde vieron a Gary y Leaf._

"¿Ceniza?" Brock preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras salían y los tres se cayeron de manera nauseabunda.

"Sí, Brock, ¿qué es ... urp ...?" Ash le preguntó a su compañero de viaje.

"Recuérdame que nunca deje que un Oficial Jenny me vuelva a llevar".

"Si haces lo mismo por mí".

"Ughh ..." Caitlin se quejó y se frotó el estómago.

Cuando mejoraron, caminaron hacia Gary y Leaf. Ash quería sorprenderlos así que formó esa "cola" de aura de su espalda y recogió cuidadosamente a Leaf mientras estaba dibujando haciéndola gritar de sorpresa.

Ash simplemente se rió cuando la cola la levantó en el aire con Gary siguiéndola cuando lo notó.

"¡Hola, Ashy! Mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado haciendo al hombre?" Gary habló alegremente mientras golpeaba su puño contra el de Ash.

"Ash, deja a la chica," Caitlin ordenó prácticamente al notar que la chica llevaba una falda.

"Lo siento lo siento." Él obedeció enseguida después de notarlo también. El Kangaskhan junto a ella parecía sorprendido y bastante protector, pero un pequeño gruñido de un Nidoqueen junto a Leaf silenció el deseo de proteger.

Espera ... Nidoqueen.

Ash miró la monstruosidad de un Nidoqueen. "Tú ... has crecido", habló con falsa calma. Diciendo eso es un _toro_ completo . ¡Que Nidoqueen tiene al menos 2.5 metros de altura! ¡Eso es casi el doble del tamaño normal!

¡Ni siquiera es un maldito Pokémon real!

Gary pareció haber notado la expresión de Ash y asintió, "Yo era el mismo, yo era el mismo ..." Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ash.

"Suspiro ... muchachos," Leaf negó con la cabeza divertida mientras se reía más tarde. "Enséñales Ash, no he visto a tu equipo en años. ¿Dónde está el pequeño Pikachu?"

"Ah, Pikachu? Está dormido en su Cherish Ball. Dame un momento", sonrió Ash y llenó sus Cherish Balls con aura para despertarlos y dejarlos salir.

Una enorme Llama de Talón, un Pikachu en la parte superior de su cabeza, un brillante Aurorus, un Greninja con los brazos cruzados, un Meowth bostezando y estirándose y finalmente un sonriente Gengar que se veía diferente de la forma.

Leaf sacudió la cabeza con asombro. "Tantos Pokémon raros y fuertes. No esperaba menos. Aquí está mi equipo", dijo Leaf alegremente mientras agitaba sus manos hacia Kangaskhan, quien ahora es un miembro principal de su equipo Pokémon, el masivo Nidoqueen y pronto llamado otros cinco

Un Venusaur, un Clefable (¡Hablamos de raro raro!), Un Pidgeot masivo (que es algo parecido a Royal teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, ¿qué alimenta a esos Pokémon?), Un Lapras que fue llamado en el pequeño estanque al lado de ellos ( ¿No eran esos para ser tan raro que es casi imposible conseguir uno?) y finalmente _un Dragonair_ . Ah, no nos olvidemos de _Altaria_ que estaba aterrizando cómodamente en la cabeza de Leaf, que probablemente ni siquiera lo notó, ya que era una segunda naturaleza para el ex Swablu.

Un maldito Dragonair. Un dragón pseudo-legendario. ¿Por qué todos sus amigos o conocidos tienen al menos uno de esos?

Se sintió un _poco_ celoso. Iba a llegar de Lance en Johto de todos modos, entonces.

Gary solo se rió mientras llamaba a su Umbreon, Blastoise, Fearow, Scizor, el real Arcanine y Nidoking que casi igualaban el tamaño de Nidoqueen.

"No te preocupes Ashy. No eres el único que no tiene pseudo-legendarios", le dio una palmadita en el hombro de su amigo / rival.

Apuntando con el pulgar detrás de él, tenía un rostro inexpresivo. Al lado de Caitlin estaba un Metagross. Entei y Gothitelle volvieron a casa para encargarse de ello y Entei tuvo algunos deberes de mensajero gracias a Ho-oh. Los otros de su equipo simplemente se estiraron perezosamente.

El equipo de Brock hizo una gran mirada. Un Golett masivo, un Steelix, un Tyranitar, un Golem, un Ninetales, un Roserade y finalmente un Crobat bastante grande lleno de pequeñas cicatrices y que muestra experiencia en batallas (al menos contra oponentes voladores).

"Woah. Tantos Pokémon raros", los ojos de Leaf prácticamente _irradiaban_ felicidad. Es casi un láser, mucho.

"Parece que nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo, eh? Estoy seguro de que te encantaría ver todo tipo de Pokémon en la reserva antes de ir a la Zona de Safari, Ash", sonrió Gary y fue a presentarse a Caitlin como él ya conocía a Brock.

 _Los amigos finalmente se reunieron de nuevo._

Pasó una semana y ahora la Zona de Safari estaba abierta. Según lo prometido, se encontraron en un mes, aunque antes, porque como de costumbre ... las grandes mentes piensan igual.

"Entonces, siete insignias, ¿eh?" Ash le preguntó a Gary con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Solían ser dos gimnasios secundarios, pero recientemente el gimnasio de Lavender Town se convirtió en un gimnasio oficial. Es por eso que solo 1 insignia es un gimnasio lateral ahora", explicó Gary con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no está mal. Supongo que Lavender Town es de tipo fantasma ¿eh? Podrías visitarlos, tal vez no", Ash se encogió de hombros. Los desafíos adicionales de la insignia son buenos y todos, pero él terminará primero los ocho principales.

"Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste vencer a Koga?" Preguntó Gary con curiosidad y Ash se encogió de hombros.

"Sobre todo estrategia, soportar el veneno, atravesar el poder, sorprenderlo, tener movimientos de batalla únicos y cosas así. ¿Debo decir que prácticamente te arrastraste con tu Scizor?" Ash sonrió levemente. Ese Scizor era una potencia, lo sintió la última semana que se quedaron aquí.

Gary se rió entre dientes. "Sí, en realidad me dio un desafío de siete insignias. Una insignia más que la habitual, que disfruté".

"Por suerte tuviste una insignia de ocho", Ash hizo un pequeño puchero.

"¡¿Que? como?!"

"Lance le contó algo a Koga sobre mí y le dijo que se fuera", Ash se encogió de hombros.

Gary se rió en voz alta. Ash tenía la suerte de Victini, pero a veces sucede lo contrario.

Mientras los dos niños conversaban, los tres que caminaban detrás de ellos sacudieron la cabeza con diversión y sinceridad. Los niños serán niños. Bueno, Brock es un chico también, pero es más maduro. _Un poco_ más maduro.

"Esos dos son bastante ser entrenador, ¿verdad?" Caitlin le preguntó a su amigo de la infancia, Leaf.

Leaf se rió suavemente, "Sí. Ash aspira a ser el Maestro Pokémon con el investigador en segundo lugar. Gary es todo lo contrario. En realidad son un gran equipo. Simplemente quiero ayudar a ambos, así que seré un investigador asistente de Gary. He estado planeando viajar juntos en realidad ", le sonrió a Caitlin.

"Ohh?" Caitlin ganó ese gato como lo hacen las mujeres sonrientes cuando notan algo, o al menos piensan que lo hacen. Agarró a Leaf y comenzó la vergonzosa tortura de tratar de averiguar si estaba enamorada de Gary o no.

Brock negó con la cabeza y se acercó a los dos que los llevaban a Safari Zone. "Por cierto chicos, cuidado con el dueño de la zona. Amenaza a todos los que se acercan al lago Dratini o como se llame porque cree que hay un Dratini allí, así que no lo menciones, ¿entendido?" Brock les advirtió a los dos y habló lo suficientemente alto para que los dos detrás de él lo escucharan también.

""""¡Entendido!""""

"Simplemente no entren en el área prohibida, ¿lo consiguieron mocosos?" El supervisor de Safari gruñó con un arma en sus manos. Habiendo tenido suficiente de eso después de cinco buenas advertencias, Ash espetó porque seguía asustando a todos con eso. Una cola azul se formó desde su espalda y se _estrelló_ contra el arma, también rompiendo la muñeca del anciano. Él no debería _amenazar a los_ niños. Eso es horrible.

"Deja de apuntar ese arma contra nosotros o apuntaré mi arma hacia ti", susurró con una mirada fulminante, sus ojos rojos _brillaban peligrosamente_ . Puedes hacerlo una vez, entrará en pánico. Puedes hacerlo dos veces, obviamente escuchará. Hazlo tres veces lo enojarás. Ve más allá y lo molesta porque él sigue asustando.

"Haz que te traten la muñeca rota y te juro que si encuentro que alguna vez nos apuntó con esa arma, te romperé los brazos y las piernas y te arrastraré al Centro Pokémon o al hospital sin nada más que tu barbilla". ? " Ash gritó al final, obviamente enfurecido por ahora. El anciano ahora tiene un niño que chasquea cuando haces tales actos.

"Además, a mí no me importa un comino ni a Dratini ni a ninguno de ellos. Venimos aquí para capturar _algunos_ raros Pokémon para la investigación del Profesor Oak. ¡No cazarlos, venderlos o conservarlos o lo que sea! podrían mantenerse si encontramos a algunos que deseen unirse a nuestro viaje, pero aún así, "Ash negó con la cabeza y agarró su canasta.

Cada entrenador recibe 30 Bolas de Safari. Todos lo pagaron obviamente.

Una cosa buena es que la pistola ahora no se puede usar nunca más. Ash lo rompió y Leaf y Gary no se vieron sorprendidos en lo más mínimo.

Ash una vez rompió un Machop después de que intimidara a un Poliwag. Comenzó a brillar con un rojo intenso y en realidad se _golpeó uno_ mismo. Un Machop, un Pokémon que puede llevar a un par de humanos como si no fuera nada si se entrenaba _bien_ .

Negando con la cabeza, Ash se dirigió hacia la zona antes que los demás. La amenazadora cola azul regresa gradualmente a su cuerpo.

Los otros pronto lo siguieron, mirando a Kaiser con desilusión. Un anciano no debería amenazarlos por eso. Diablos, Dratini es esquivo y no se encuentra tan fácilmente. Si uno de _su_ tiempo estaba allí, se convertiría en dragonair y obviamente lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse contra cazadores furtivos.

Suspiro, ancianos.

El grupo se adelantó un poco hasta que divisaron varias zonas. Montañas rocosas, bosques, campos abiertos, lagos, cavernas ... todo tipo de lugares.

"¿Que haremos?" Preguntó Leaf con una sonrisa.

"Bueno ... decidimos ayudarte, Leaf", Ash se encogió de hombros.

Decidieron ayudar a Leaf con la captura de Pokémon únicos. Se mantendrán en contacto con el Xtransceiver para que no atrapen ningún doble y serán transportados al Oak's Lab bajo el nombre de Leaf, a menos que el entrenador encuentre un Pokémon que quiera capturar.

"Hmm", pensó Leaf antes de encogerse de hombros. "Gary, área de montaña, bosque de fresnos, lagos Caitlin, cavernas Brock y yo haremos los campos".

Ash se rió un poco. "Suena justo para mí. ¿Qué tipo de Pokémon estamos buscando?"

"Todo menos la familia Oddish, la familia Nido, la familia Scyther, la familia Kangaskhan y la familia Dratini", fue la respuesta de Leaf encogiéndose de hombros.

Asintiendo de acuerdo, el grupo continuó con sus tareas. Nunca supieron qué tipo de desorden puede suceder durante su viaje, pero pagaron para quedarse allí durante una _semana entera_ .

Acamparán allí. Prometieron hacerlo en el bosque donde Ash buscará un lugar donde alojarse.

Entonces, durante el primer día, Ash preparó todo. No se encontró con ningún Pokémon que pudiera o debiera capturar, ignoró al par de Eevees que lo miraban con curiosidad, y creó un campamento. Ahora se abría una abertura con madera picada, carpas que se confeccionaban, una mesa plegable, grandes tocones de madera para sentarse a cenar, preparación para una comida y, por supuesto, pequeñas cercas marcadas con repelentes para evitar cualquier Safari. Pokémon por querer acercarse.

Bueno ... Excepto el par de Eevees.

Por alguna razón, los dos Eevees estaban interesados en dormir en la tienda y Ash se encogió de hombros y les dejó hacer lo que quisieran. Simplemente colocó un saco de dormir para él y les dijo que podían dormir allí si hacía frío, pero que también prepararon algunas almohadas para que algunos Pokémon más pequeños pudieran unirse a ellos.

No es la primera vez que a los Pokémon salvajes les gusta jugar, comer o entrenar con ellos después de todo.

Más tarde ese día notó que Leaf regresó mientras descansaba sobre un Altaria volador, probablemente demasiado perezoso para encontrarlos a pie, y vio a la pareja de Eevee durmiendo en su regazo.

"Aww ... ¿No son adorables?" Leaf soltó una risita con una pequeña sonrisa después. Llamó a todos sus Pokémon, ahora manteniendo a Altaria con ella otra vez. Ella envió al Flying / Dragon Pokémon en un pequeño viaje de mensajería al profesor Oak para darle los informes habituales. Altaria pensó que era un ejercicio básico, al igual que volar a Kalos es básico para Ash's Talonflame.

Una pena que a Altaria no le guste pelear, y por lo tanto no forma parte de la batalla / equipo principal de Leaf, pero ella siempre está con Leaf como Nidoqueen y Venusaur.

Parece que Leaf tuvo un buen par de capturas.

Un bostezo Poochyena salió de una de sus Pokébolas y otro sostuvo un Lillipup.

Esas son muy raras en Kanto al menos. Ella debe haber tenido la suerte de ver a esos pequeños.

Al ver que solo Leaf regresó tan lejos, Ash solo se encogió de hombros perezosamente y cerró los ojos. Sus Pokémon salieron de sus Pokébolas después de un pulso de aura, casi diciéndoles que hagan lo que quieran pero que permanezcan cerca.

Menos mal que a la mayoría de los Pokémon de Ash les gusta permanecer cerca de su entrenador. Ermitaño fue a boxear a la sombra, Falcon actuó como una almohada para Ash (una almohada caliente), Glacia fue a descansar un poco en las sombras, Trickster simplemente hizo guardia por ahora ya que no había nada divertido que hacer y el Gengar disfrutó asustando a unos pocos Paras y Rattata al aparecer desde dentro de los árboles, Pikachu y Meowth simplemente durmieron contra Ash, justo al lado de la pareja de Eevees.

Leaf soltó una risita al verla antes de comenzar a alimentar a los pequeños cachorros que capturaba y les dijo que serían transportados a un laboratorio donde pudieran quedarse, o que la acompañaran cuando quisieran. Incluso pueden quedarse en casa de Delia si lo desean y ella les habló del Houndoom y todo eso.

Parece que a los cachorros les gustaba la chica, así que querían venir con ella y entrenar a su lado. Leaf solo sonrió y los acarició, ganando un montón de meneos de cola.

Los dos jóvenes entrenadores de Pallet Town pasaron el día así hasta que fue de noche y el resto regresó. Finalmente, Leaf se unió a Ash para echar una siesta y Nidoqueen tuvo que reírse al ver que Leaf dormía tan cerca de Ash.

Definitivamente algo para molestarla con ... Ahora, ¿dónde guardó su cámara otra vez? ¡Correcto! En su bolso ... Sin embargo, podría necesitar pedirle ayuda a Greninja. Dirigiéndose al titular de Ash en Kalos, el Nidoqueen comenzó a pasar una noche embarazosa para Leaf.

 _Tienes que hacer algo divertido para pasar el tiempo, ¿verdad?_

Irónicamente, los otros tres entrenadores regresaron al mismo tiempo. Gary regresó con la captura de un Skarmory (y él hizo un _gran_ esfuerzo para lograrlo), Brock regresó con un Carbink y un Roggenrola por Leaf. Capturó un Shuckle para sí mismo gracias a sus habilidades naturales para hacer un jugo de recuperación especial y, finalmente, Caitlin regresó con un pequeño Psyduck lindo que parecía no tener dolor de cabeza y un par de Poliwags.

Vieron a Leaf durmiendo con Ash, casi la mitad encima de él y babeando sobre su hombro, como era muy probable que se sintiera cómodo.

Caitlin podría dar fe de eso malditamente y ella admitiría que él es la mejor almohada de la historia.

Brock se dedicó a la cocina y Gary tuvo una sonrisa de miedo cuando hizo fotos y las envió a la madre de Leaf, la madre de Ash y su propio abuelo. Esto definitivamente quedará colgado en la pared ...

 _'¡Mwahahahahahahahhaa! Esto les enseñará a hacer lo mismo cuando me quedé dormido sobre el regazo de Daisy cuando era niña. ¡No debería haberme hecho aparecer como un siscon, maldita sea!_

Dejando de lado los malos pensamientos, los despertaron, se rieron de su vergüenza y luego tuvieron un correo agradable. Los dos Eevee parecían disfrutarlo y nadie intentó atraparlos tampoco.

Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a tener Pokémon salvajes a su alrededor.

Entonces, así, pasaron una semana entera en la Zona de Safari. Pero lo más destacado de toda la zona aún no había sucedido.

Ash había atrapado varios Pokémon por Leaf. Capturó un Victreebel, un Parasect (y otro para Brock a petición suya), un Cherrim y finalmente un Mothim.

Brock capturó un Sableye, un Gigalith en el gimnasio, un Makuhita y finalmente un Aron.

Caitlin capturó solo a otros dos Pokémon. A Horsea y Feebas. Nadie le dijo a los Feebas que es feo de todos modos. Sabían que comerían sus palabras sobre la evolución y el Pokémon merecía más respeto que ser llamado feo y tratado como un Magikarp.

Gary capturó un Magneton, un Magby, un Hoppip que flotó y se salvó de quedarse atascado al capturarlo y finalmente una Solosis que encontró flotando débilmente. Probablemente su padre fue capturado así que se sintió mal.

Hoja de toneladas capturadas de Pokémon en realidad. Capturó un Tauros, un Heracross, un Rhyhorn, un Doduo, un Ponyta, un Pinsir, un Starly, un Patrat y un Panpour _brillante_ .

Ash todavía estaba sorprendido de que un brillante Panpour fuera atrapado. Esos son raros, incluso en Unova, ya que se los llama 'los segundos iniciadores' debido a su tipeo.

Peor. Tenía su habilidad oculta, Torrent. Ash sintió ganas de ver esa rara captura. Una mujer también. Buen ajuste para su evolución.

Pero el evento principal ...

¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué podría ser en realidad ser llamado un evento principal?

Un par de Eevee soltó una risita mientras estaban sentados sobre el regazo de Ash y acababan de alimentarse. Como antes, el Elegido estaba arreglando su pelaje. Es hora de mostrarles el evento principal ...

Dos Eevee comenzaron a brillar. Sus formas se hicieron cada vez más grandes ...

Hasta que sus colas comenzaron a adelgazar y comenzaron a flotar. La cola se extendió aún más y un Pokémon de aspecto felino salió de ella. Uno era azul, el otro era rosa.

.. Delante de Ash había dos Mew. Uno siendo malditamente _brillante_ .

En las palabras amables y afectuosas de Ash, que hasta Arceus sintió; "Por las sagradas tetas de Arceus, un par de malditos Mew y uno de ellos es brillante. ¿Qué fume o bebí?"

A nadie le importaría que Ash maldijera tan fuerte, o más bien, gritando tan fuerte que toda la Zona de Safari lo escuchó. Todo su equipo se apresuró a quedarse boquiabierto con Trickster siendo el principal al ver a _dos_ Mew. Pensó que Aaron tuvo la suerte de conocer a uno solo. Ahora su nuevo entrenador se encontró con uno y uno _brillante_ también.

Gary pronto lo siguió y se desmayó de inmediato.

Brock ni siquiera reaccionó. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Kyogre era suficientemente malo.

Caitlin se rió. Ella realmente se rió tanto que fue posible que se olvidó de respirar. _Sabía que sentía la energía psíquica de aquellos Eevee._

Leaf se quedó boquiabierto, hizo fotos y las envió a Oak con Ash siendo el que estaba delante de los Mews y su mandíbula literalmente llegando al suelo de una manera anime.

Esa va por la pared del profesor Oak. Ella está bastante segura.

"¡Aw c'mon! De hecho, estaba queriendo conseguir que ustedes dos en mi equipo al final antes de irnos ..." Ash hizo un puchero infantil a los dos Mew. Quería el Eevee después de que estuvieran tan cerca y tan lindos. Él nunca se dio cuenta de que estaban usando Transformar como un Mew.

El brillante se rió y cayó, cayendo al suelo mientras que el rosado comenzó a flotar alrededor de Ash en círculos, probablemente jugando alrededor.

" _Sí, pensamos lo mismo. Pero queríamos ver si eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar tu desafío futuro. Es una pena, pero no me capturarás",_ bromeó el rosa con una sonrisa.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces. "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué no mencionaste el azul?"

" _Oh, ella? Ella es mi pequeña hija. Siento que podría necesitar un poco de entrenamiento y tú puedes ofrecer eso. Lucha contra ella si quieres_ " _,_ el Mew rosa lo despidió con una sonrisa.

"¿Q-qué? B-pero ..." Ash no supo qué decir. ¿Ella quería que luchara contra un pokémon _legendario_ ?

" _Pelea, Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town. Los legendarios necesitamos poner a prueba tu valía, poner a prueba tu determinación. Queremos ver al guerrero dentro de ti. No lo dudes, no corras y sigas adelante en tu camino para convertirte en un Maestro, tu camino como el Elegido,_ "que se sepa que Mew puede ponerse serio si ella quisiera.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Ash eventualmente dejó escapar un suspiro.

"De acuerdo. Acepto el desafío. Blue Mew ... Diablos, solo te llamaré Skye para tu tranquilidad". Ash se encogió de hombros y el rosa pensó en ello antes de asentir. " _Skye suena bien. Me gusta el nombre basado en el cielo azul, buena elección_ " _._

Obtener aprobación para nombrar a un legendario. Hurra. Ash puede decir que ha hecho mucho ahora.

"¿Será uno a uno, o es tan poderosa que necesitará múltiples oponentes?" Ash le preguntó a la madre quién lo pensó. Tantos movimientos que le había enseñado a su hija ... Múltiples oponentes parecen correctos.

" _Múltiple. ¿Es eso aceptable, Skye?_ ", Le preguntó a su hija con una sonrisa. El azul Mew, ahora llamado Skye, flotó y asintió alegremente.

Ash se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a su alrededor. Él ya abandonó los pensamientos de negar la batalla. ¿Por qué lo rechazaría de todos modos? "Buscaremos un claro. Es mejor hacer eso para no arruinar el bosque y las vidas, sino también arruinar nuestro equipo de campamento".

La pareja de Mews asintió mientras teletransportaban a todo el grupo. Todo el equipo de campamento había sido colocado en sus bolsas, que podían observar, parece que estaban mirando de cerca como Eevee, y ahora estaban en la cima de una isla. Una isla flotante: la isla Mirage.

"Podemos luchar aquí, supongo ..." Ash sudeó. Tanto Gary como Leaf tenían su Xtransceiver en modo cámara y capturaron todo.

Oak, en su laboratorio, ya estaba preparando palomitas de maíz a velocidades que dejarían celoso a un Ninjask.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Ash trató de llamar a su aura. Extendiéndolo más y más, se conectó con su Pokémon y abrió sus ahora brillantes ojos rojos. A su alrededor había un resplandor azul y sonrió levemente.

"Ahora no tengo que dar órdenes. Les conectaré mi corazón. Sentiré su dolor ... pero ese es un pequeño precio a pagar por una oportunidad contra un Mew que obviamente escuchará mis órdenes".

El maduro Mew se levantó una ceja extremadamente pequeña antes de reír. " _Verdaderamente, el Elegido. Tu sufres junto a tu Pokémon si es necesario para ganar una batalla ... Ya te has ganado un poco de respeto. No me decepciones en esta batalla ~_ " Mew agitó el rosa antes de encontrar un asiento al lado del otros entrenadores, después de haber teletransportado un cómodo sofá de salón allí.

"De acuerdo ..." Inhalando y exhalando, los ojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar más feroces. "Es _hora de luchar chicos. No tira de cuerda. Todos los pesos y los límites. Esta es una batalla contra un legendario, un seis contra uno. Vamos a dar una pelea al Mew_ " _,_ se conectó a ellos mentalmente. Gengar ayudó con el vínculo temporal cuando el Pokémon lo escuchó alto y claro.

Falcon tomó los cielos lo más rápido posible. Pikachu ya estaba usando Nasty Plot and Charge para prepararse. Meowth estaba haciendo lo mismo con Nasty Plot y Hone Claws. Al igual que antes, Gengar usó Psych Up para obtener aumentos similares, Aurorus ya estaba haciendo planes mentales para no interrumpir al Pokémon en sus flores de batalla y Greninja estaba usando Power-Up Punch mientras jugaba contra sombras, pareciendo encenderse gradualmente.

El Mew azul simplemente se rió entre dientes. Tantos impulsos, tanto poder cargando ... Era obvio que era un poco arrogante, pero bueno, es un Pokémon legendario.

Después de esperar a que todos terminaran, Pikachu comenzó. Usando Agility, el Pikachu comenzó a correr alrededor del campo y siguió usándolo hasta que se produjeron imágenes de velocidad y pequeñas nubes de polvo ocultaron su figura. Eso fue hasta que Pikachu usó un movimiento que apenas puede usar: _Extrema velocidad_ .

La barrera del sonido se rompió en ese instante. Una velocidad que superó con creces a la de otros antes, Pikachu también se lanzó en Mew con un ataque de Spark y ahora era un Volt Tackle superpoblado. El Mew, en este punto, esperaba mucho pero ... eso fue _demasiado rápido_ .

Golpeado directamente, el Mew gritó en agonía antes de deslumbrar y usar energía psíquica como escudo y también la hace capaz de atacar a cualquier enemigo con él.

Se olvidó por completo del tipo oscuro y lo sintió al instante.

Hermit desactivó su Protean en la orden de Ash y rompió el escudo sin hacer nada. Trickster lo siguió con un par de brillantes ojos rojos.

Ambos se acercaron al Mew, dentro del escudo sin que la energía psíquica los afectara. El Gengar frente a Mew y el Greninja atrás. Al ver que es una situación peligrosa, el Greninja usó una combinación rápida de Mega Punches y golpeó la base del cuello, la columna vertebral, la parte posterior de la cabeza y la espalda baja antes de usar el rebote para empujar el Mew hacia el Gengar y salir del escudo.

Sonriendo sombríamente, el Gengar estaba completamente cargado de energía oscura y ahora usaba un Night Daze completamente cargado a boca de jarro. El Mew pudo _sentir_ la sorprendente cantidad de daño cuando ella fue _atacada_ con su escudo desaparecido. Un resplandor rojo era todo lo que quedaba de donde una vez estuvo el Gengar y las ilusiones del equipo de Ash se hicieron alrededor del Mew para confundirlo.

Por orden de Ash una vez más, Glacia usó su hiperveloz en el Mew mientras que Gengar lo ocultó gracias a sus ilusiones, haciendo que el Mew se sintiera como si fuera golpeada por un rayo invisible y poderoso y arrojó al Mew contra un árbol gigante y también allí.

Luego vino Pikachu otra vez. Mientras Mew permanecía congelado, y querido señor, cuando miras a la ciencia, se revela que el hielo es el conductor de la electricidad, sin importar qué tan mal, Pikachu disparó un trueno totalmente potente.

El trueno _rugió_ como si fuera a _tragárselo_ todo y gracias a los aumentos de Nasty Plot y Charge, es un poco abrumado. El trueno golpeó el Mew congelado y el árbol mismo haciendo que ambos se iluminaran antes de que ocurriera una explosión masiva.

El siguiente paso fueron las acciones de Falcon. Usando Gust, el humo se desprendió y reveló un Mew tratando de usar Recover para asegurarse de que las heridas se hayan ido para que ella pueda defenderse.

Ash no era estúpido sin embargo. Él no esperaría por eso, especialmente no por un Pokémon legendario para hacerlo.

El Talonflame cargó instantáneamente sobre el Mew flotante que se enfocaba más en la recuperación que en la defensa y utilizó Brave Bird para golpear al Mew hacia el suelo donde el Greninja lanzó múltiples picos y picos tóxicos, lo que lo convirtió en un Smack Down mejorado.

El adulto Mew parecía interesado. Es un buen trabajo en equipo ... mucho mejor de lo que esperaba en realidad. ¿Qué pasa con este Elegido? Prácticamente está destrozando a su hija en la batalla.

Por otra parte, su hija es extremadamente joven y solo ha aprendido movimientos, no dominado. Ella no había completado los ritos básicos de Mew para adultos, lo que significaba dominar todos los movimientos básicos de los elementos, ¡pero aún así! ¡Un legendario estaba siendo vencido!

Caitlin se rió en silencio, "Pikachu solo lastimó a un Suicune antes y déjame decirte que mi Entei tiene problemas cuando Ash usa dos o más Pokémon. Es bastante injusto dejarlo usar los seis en el pobre ... Ash no va a contenerse tampoco . No es tan estúpido como para subestimar a un legendario, no importa cuán lindo sea ".

" _Eso ... es una noticia preocupante. Nosotros, en la reunión de legendarios, pensamos que era con todo su equipo ... No es de extrañar que Lady Arceus se estuviera riendo como un loco al escucharnos especular_ " _._ El Mew ganó un ligero tic en los pensamientos de Arceus ahora viendo esta batalla y riendo en diversión. Diablos, Mew no se sorprendería si otros legendarios lo miraran a través de Lady Arceus.

Parece que Skye tuvo suficiente daño sin embargo. Muy pronto, un Meteoro Draco se encendió antes de que incontables Antiguos Poderes fueran enviados por todo el Mew en un intento de alejarlos. Esto fue definitivamente algo que solo un legendario puede hacer; innumerables meteoros draconianos cayeron hacia el Pokémon y las rocas hechas de energía antigua pronto harían seguimiento.

Una pena que Ash tenga planes defensivos.

Las paredes de hielo entraron en erupción para ralentizar los movimientos, ya que todos los Pokémon, excepto Falcon, se colocaron detrás del Aurorus o encima de ella. Glacia comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en el Escudo Espejo y algunos otros comenzaron a concentrarse en Proteger para defenderse. Un trabajo de equipo perfecto, mientras que Falcon mantuvo su distancia e incluso utilizó la _ráfaga_ para lanzar más meteoros hacia Glacia's Mirror Coat.

" _Bueno, bueno ... Es una táctica contraria perfecta. Nunca he visto una manera de defenderme así, pero eso debe ser porque los Pokémon generalmente pelean solos. Ese trabajo en equipo ... Definitivamente está conectado con su equipo. También se está agarrando del brazo. dolor, lo que significa que Brave Bird también lo lastimó y su resistencia al dolor es mucho menor que la de Talonflame ",_ especuló el Mew mientras miraba la batalla. Esto realmente fue interesante. Un niño estaba dominando a un - aunque sea joven - legendario con inteligencia y poder.

La capa del espejo comenzó a brillar más y más, absorbiendo todos los golpes dañinos, mientras que Aurorus no sintió nada gracias a las múltiples protecciones que defendía su cuerpo. Eso fue hasta que llegó el momento de devolver el fuego.

El Mew, ahora viendo el Abrigo Espejo solo tuvo un pensamiento ...

" _No debería haberme engreído ..._ "

Lo que vino después fue el movimiento más fuerte que Ash había visto alguna vez. Duplicar el poder de un movimiento que era el ataque de tipo dragón más fuerte cargado por poderes antiguos que fue usado por un Mego Legendario ... disparado como un rayo blanco.

Un rayo blanco que definitivamente disparó al Mew.

Mew no se movió, o mejor dicho no se pudo mover.

El rayo destrozó la tierra que pasaba, derritió la tierra como si no fuera nada y fue enviada directamente hacia Skye, el Mew azul. Antes de que golpearan al Mew, fue teletransportado, pero lo que sucedió luego quedaría grabado para siempre en los que lo vieron.

Un equipo normal de Pokémon causó algo parecido a un Juicio de Lady Arceus. La mitad de la isla Mirage estaba cubierta por una explosión de blanco puro. El viento derribó a los entrenadores y Mew y pedazos de roca, árboles y acero fueron enviados a su camino.

Al ver el peligro de lo que estaba pasando, Ash se puso serio. Utilizando aura como lo había hecho antes, creó otra extremidad y también cubrió todo su cuerpo. Sus reservas casi se _redujeron a la mitad_ debido a eso, lo que habla de la cantidad de aura que ahora desperdicia. Permaneciendo conectado con su Pokémon, apuñaló la cola del aura en el suelo y devolvió a todo su equipo antes de que nada los golpeara a ellos también. El escudo puro de aura protegía su cuerpo de cualquier pieza, pero tuvo que esquivar todas las otras cosas más grandes antes de guiarse delante de sus amigos y pararse al lado del Mew rosado que sostenía uno azul en sus brazos.

Guiando dos brazos frente a él, Ash usó la última mitad de su reserva de aura. Un escudo azul puro fue hecho para bloquear el viento, la suciedad, la roca, la madera y el acero. Ash logró sostenerlo hasta el punto en que su capa de aura entró en su cuerpo y la cola desapareció gradualmente haciéndolo pararse sobre el suelo en el que era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

"No ... deja que ... se lastimen!" él grit. Realmente no habría usado ese plan Mirror Coat si ESTO hubiera sucedido. Tal vez lo exageró.

Tal vez.

La explosión finalmente se sumó y Ash cayó de rodillas jadeando por aire. Perdió más aura de lo que había hecho antes y sinceramente, casi sintió que su _brazo se_ desvaneció. Afortunadamente, nada sucedió ya que el escudo gradualmente le devolvió el aura hasta un punto en que estaba medio lleno otra vez.

Ash casi se derrumba si no es por Brock y Caitlin que lo agarran con preocupación. Definitivamente se agotó por eso y el Mew rosado estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo una protección alrededor de ella y su hijo, así como para detener los escombros que caían del cielo con barreras.

Riéndose un poco, Ash los miró a los dos. "Si ese no fue un movimiento de clase legendario, no tengo idea de lo que es", bromeó un poco antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido de inmediato.

Estaba cansado, exhausto incluso. Necesitaba dormir y tanto Gary como Leaf corrieron hacia él también. Estaban más lejos del grupo, así que no pudieron atrapar a Ash antes que los otros dos.

Leaf y Gary solo podían mirar con asombro mientras registraban las acciones de Ash. Desde el Espejo Escudo al uso de Aura en el momento más difícil de la necesidad.

Oak, en su laboratorio, dejó caer sus palomitas de asombro. Su estudiante _ganó_ contra un legendario y logró usar una combinación de movimientos para crear un ataque que excedía _con_ creces el poder del Pokémon normal.

No solo eso, sino que usó aura para proteger a sus amigos. Lo vio todo ... y estalló en una sonrisa. Lágrimas de orgullo y alivio estaban en los ojos del Profesor. Sintió alivio de que nadie estuviera herido porque vio a Ash respirando en la cámara y definitivamente guardó el archivo.

Delia tuvo que verlo. Tenía que ver a su hijo convertirse en un hombre, lo suficientemente hombre como para proteger a sus amigos de tal peligro en ese momento.

¿No es esto lo que muchos llamarían ... un final para una _batalla con el jefe?_ Qué viaje a una Zona de Safari.

 _Lady Arceus tuvo suerte; si hubiera tenido la misma cantidad de Aura que Sir Aaron del pasado, hubiera fallecido con sus amigos. Agradézcase a sí misma por permitir que un humano nazca con tal cantidad de aura. Aura en el mismo nivel que un legendario se gastó así._

Ash estuvo afuera por un día entero. Ese día entero, el grupo estaba en la parte superior de la isla Mirage.

El Mew rosado se transformó en Ash para tratar con Kaiser e inmediatamente le dio una bofetada al hombre por tratar de pensar que estaban intentando robar un Dratini o algo similar. Trató de hacerlos revelar todas sus Pokébolas e intentar llamarlos a todos.

Él es mejor que conozca su maldito lugar. ¿No es una Zona de Safari porque se puede capturar un Pokémon? Mew no se divirtió.

Ese mismo día, Skye, el azul Mew, se quedaba con Ash y se sentía mucho más culpable de lo esperado.

Si ella hubiera sido seria desde el principio, tal movimiento nunca hubiera sucedido.

Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte, eso tal vez nunca hubiera sido posible.

Si ella hubiera sido una verdadera leyenda, ella habría usado proteger para ayudar a los Elegidos y a su Pokémon.

Tantas dudas, tantos pensamientos autodestructivos. El azul Mew, por una vez, sintió culpa y una horrible cantidad de tristeza.

Sin embargo, una suave voz llegó a su mente: **"** _ **Joven Mew, no te sientas tan triste. Has hecho tu tarea, has probado al Elegido**_ **"** _ **.**_

La voz era hermosa, incluso divina. Una voz que era femenina de origen, que sonaba como si hubiera recibido la voz de los Cielos. Una voz solo que Meloetta compartió con este ser.

"¡¿ _L-lady Arceus ?!_ " el Mew se sorprendió al ser contactado por el Todopoderoso.

 **"** _ **No temas, niña. No me has enojado, no, me has enseñado lo que mi Elegido es capaz de hacer. Deseo que pienses en unirte a él en su viaje. No tengo la intención de forzarte; para que pienses. No lo hagas porque yo también lo deseo. El Elegido ha hecho algo que ni siquiera yo había esperado en su crecimiento. En verdad, solo Celebi y Dialga saben de lo que él puede hacer, pero incluso entonces hay innumerables posibilidades futuras.**_

 _ **Young Ash me ha hecho sentir orgullo por una vez. No solo por derrotar a un legendario, no importa cuán joven sea, sino también cómo actuó después. No tenía idea de lo fuerte que sería el Espejo, pero después de ver la explosión actuó y salvó a su propio Pokémon, su propia familia. Luego dio un paso más, algo que tu madre debería haber hecho en realidad, y protegió a los amigos. Tal vez, él te protegió incluso a ti y a tu madre.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, podría necesitar hablar con tu madre. Ese comportamiento no era adecuado para uno como ella. Ella solo se enfocó en ti en ese momento de necesidad y se olvidó completamente de su entorno ... si el Elegido perdiera a sus amigos en ese momento, imagina la desesperación. Por esto, estoy agradecido de haberle concedido tanto aura al nacer. Incluso si no era refinado, logró crear un escudo.**_

 _ **Una vez más, deseo que pienses en unirte a él. No ahora, quizás no en un futuro cercano, sino más adelante. Piénsalo, joven Mew.**_ **"**

La voz de Arceus, la presencia del Todopoderoso desapareció en ese momento. Ash pareció haberse despertado tan bien como sus ojos lucharon por abrirse y el azul Mew se transformó instantáneamente en una figura humana, similar a la habilidad de Latias de transformarse en una niña humana.

"¿Estás bien?" La única diferencia es que Mew transformó una caja de voz también. La voz infantil de tal vez un niño de ocho años llegó a los oídos de Ash. Mirando a su lado podía verlo. Una chica joven con un vestido azul, cabello azul oscuro que llegaba a la parte inferior de la espalda y un par de ojos color chocolate. Worriness se vio dentro de ellos y Ash parpadeó un par de veces para confirmarlo.

"¿Skye, creo?" Ash preguntó con voz ronca. Al escuchar su voz, el transformado Mew rápidamente tomó un vaso de agua y cuidadosamente hizo que Ash lo bebiera.

"T-gracias por eso, Skye," Ash sonrió un poco.

Esa sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, "Yo también siento ... no me refiero a hacer daño _que_ mucho. Si Mew no se había teletransportado de distancia, es posible que haya muerto, no importa si usted es una leyenda ..." la cantidad de _la culpa_ y la _preocupación_ en su voz hicieron que Mew transformara la mirada.

Él podría haber muerto. Pudo haber desaparecido y nunca regresar. Él abusó de su propio aura ... ¿y está preocupado por ella?

Este ... ¿Este es el Elegido que muchos legendarios piensan como un insulto?

También es bueno para Ash que haya tenido suerte. A muchos legendarios, como los titanes de Lightning, Fire y Ice, les desagrada la idea de un Elegido. ¿Quién necesita un ser humano? ¿Por qué necesitarían protección? Ash hasta ahora solo se había encontrado con las leyendas comprensivas. Sorprendentemente, Kyogre también.

Honestamente, el chico era _mucho_ más amable que cualquier otro _Pokémon legendario_ que había conocido. Bueno, excepto Arceus, Celebi y Jirachi. Esos tres son amabilidad personificada.

"¡No te preocupes!" Ella sonrió alegremente, tratando de animar al chico. Ella no lo dejaría sentir la tristeza tan hipócrita como es. Heck, se sintió aún peor ahora que ella sabía que el chico fue _que_ preocupado por ella también.

"Oh. Tus amigos también están bien", le dijo Skye al niño con una pequeña sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa en la cara del niño pareció irradiar felicidad.

"Estoy contento ... ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice al final. Sentí mucho dolor, como si mi cuerpo se estuviera rindiendo y desapareciendo gradualmente. Recuerdo haber forzado mi aura para rodear mi cuerpo y eso me agotó. Devolví a mi Pokémon del daño y luego salté delante de ustedes, pero ahí fue donde terminó ... "

Al oír eso, Mew transformado asintió.

"No te preocupes, todo está bien. Meema también restaurará Mirage Island a su estado normal así que irá bien ... Lady Arceus está enojada con Meema sin embargo. Debería haber hecho más según ella", el Mew transformado Tal vez un poco ingenuo para decirle eso a un humano, pero Ash solo se rió.

"Está bien. Espero que Arceus no la castigue ni nada".

"¿Lo sé? ¡También! ¡Dijo que estaba realmente orgullosa de ti! ¡Podías oírlo en su voz!"

El joven Mew parecía ser un Pokémon naturalmente alegre. Bueno, la mayoría de los Mew son. Este era aún tan joven que hablaba de secretos con demasiada facilidad como el contacto con el Todopoderoso, pero Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros por esa noticia.

Sabía que Arceus estaba allí. Podía sentirlo en algún lugar dentro de él. Esa sensación de ser observado por algo _mucho_ más antiguo que _cualquier cosa_ . Esa sensación de ser juzgado en cualquier momento.

Pero él puede ignorar eso. Tenía un viaje por seguir.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?" Girando sobre su costado cuidadosamente, podía sentir todos sus músculos doloridos. Tal vez una sobrecarga de aura, miró a la niña.

Honestamente, si hubiera visto el anime cuando era niño hubiera gritado 'Wendy the Dragon Slayer' pero nunca lo miró.

Al menos no ese.

"Mm ... solo un día. Tu amado hipnotizado cuida a tu Pokémon. Tus amigos ya están en la ciudad de Fuschia, esperándote con mi Meema. Pero no te dejaré salir de tu cama hasta que tú" re completamente curado! " Enfundó sus mejillas y cruzó sus diminutos brazos, pareciendo una pequeña tsundere.

Ash no pudo evitar reírse de la ternura.

"Está bien, está bien ... Me pregunto si eso es lo que se siente tener una hermanita", Ash se burló un poco y el Mew transformado soltó una risita.

"Podrías ser hijo de Lady Arceus como la Elegida", admitió Mew.

"Mmm ... Es cierto. Además, ¿mi madre tiene alguna conexión con Giratina? Te juro que su sonrisa es tan aterradora ..."

 _Se siguió otro camino y se aprobó. Un niño venció a un legendario, incluso si era joven, y logró hacer algo que nadie más había hecho._

 _Befriend a Mew. Pasaron unos días con solo unos a otros como compañía y hablaron de sus pasados y viajes. Sus sueños y deseos. Los dos, tal vez, se hicieron similares a la familia._

 _Dentro de su propia dimensión, Arceus solo podía mirar con orgullo. Su joven Elegida, su pequeño hijo. Incluso ella se rió un poco al escuchar el comentario sobre su tercer hijo, Giratina, si tenía una conexión con su madre. ¿Tal vez debería hacer eso por diversión? Ser un Todopoderoso no es divertido si no puedes causar una pequeña travesura ... Además, a Giratina podría gustarle la mujer. Su hijo había estado un poco gruñón últimamente, ya que no se había divertido, ni había comido nada, durante años. Comida para el pensamiento._


	13. Chapter 13

" _¿Cómo está?_ " Un Mew rosado se teletransportó al edificio, al lado de Skye.

Ni siquiera sorprendida por la repentina aparición, el Mew transformado brillante miró a su madre. "Está bien. Lady Arceus está un poco enojada contigo, meema. Solo un aviso".

Si es posible, el Mew rosado se convirtió en el primer Mew blanco simplemente al escuchar eso.

 _No son buenas noticias, en absoluto._

Skye, que comenzó a gustarle el nombre que le habían dado, se volvió hacia Ash y comenzó a limpiarse un poco la cara con una toalla mojada. Se puso un poco sudoroso por el calor de la pequeña fiebre que tenía, así que necesitaba limpiarlo un poco.

" _¿_ De _qué otra cosa habló Lady Arceus?_ ", La madre trató de pensar en otras cosas más felices.

"Oh", pensó la niña antes de darle a su madre una sonrisa gigante. "Ella dijo que debería pensar en unirme a su equipo, en su viaje. ¡Parece interesante! Pero todavía no quiero, quiero ver más de su progreso y cómo lo hace antes de decidirme. diferente en comparación con entrenar contigo, meema ".

El anciano Mew solo pudo asentir. Esta fue una decisión del Todopoderoso. Un Mew no podía rechazar eso, sin importar qué. También parece que a su hija le gustaba el chico lo suficiente como para viajar.

Mew siempre me gustó consentir a su pequeña niña. Ella era una de las pocas Mew a quien se le concedió el privilegio de tener una hija después de todo.

Pensando en con quién viajaría, si lo desea, tuvo que admitir que es un buen entrenador. Para usar un Mew que pueda aprender _cualquier_ movimiento, es bastante fácil ver cómo jugará. El niño también mostró una competencia muy superior a la esperada; muy por encima de la norma.

Después de todo, ¿no derrotó a un legendario, no importa cuán joven sea, con un equipo de seis jugadores normales? ¡Ni siquiera estuvo en su viaje durante un año y logró hacerlo!

Por otra parte, sí tenía la ventaja con dos tipos oscuros y otros diversos trucos. Pero esa es la inteligencia que un entrenador necesita usar; inteligencia que Mew puede respetar.

Era extraño pensar así. Mew se sintió feliz por su hija, pero la posibilidad de perderla la entristeció.

Pero ella se consoló con el hecho de Skye no quieren unirse _todavía_ . Ella podría visitar también, tal vez.

Por ahora, tenían que encargarse del Elegido. Él se lastimó porque los protegió después de todo.

Mirando a Skye, la madre Mew obtuvo una sonrisa diabólica.

 _Parece que su hija se está apegando. Un entrenador tan peculiar_ .

Los días pasaron bastante rápido. Durante su recuperación, Ash pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Skye y su Pokémon que ahora llevó a entrenar aún más.

Su entrenador se lastimó. No porque haya hecho algo estúpido, sino porque necesitaba _protegerlos_ .

Tocó sus corazones; De Verdad.

Pero también desbloqueó una obstinación que se hará famosa en el futuro.

Después de todo, cuando tu entrenador se atreve a arriesgar su vida por ti ... Le devuelves lo mismo con vigor.

Ash no sabía en ese momento. Él no sabía cuánto respeto había ganado. Nunca lo descubrió hasta mucho más tarde cuando él y su Pokémon estaban en la cima y preguntó mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Su vínculo con su familia era mucho más que solo entrenador y Pokémon. Mucho más que solo amigos. Se han convertido en familia, se han convertido en camaradas de armas. Igual.

No solo porque Ash puede usar aura y luchar contra Pokémon de frente; no no.

Porque Ash tiene el corazón para proteger a sus Pokémon de cualquier daño, sin importar los costos. No solo eso, sino también sus amigos y extraños como Mew.

La mayor parte del día Skye se acercaba a Ash y le preguntaba por su vida, le preguntaba cómo había aprendido lo que sabía y qué había hecho para prepararse para este viaje.

Entonces Ash le dijo; su infancia donde Gary y él fueron atacados por un Golem solo para ser salvados por un Lucario y más tarde por encontrarse con un Gallade. Cómo desbloquearon su poder y cómo Ash se volvió ligeramente diferente de la norma. Cuán duro trató de aprender todo, cómo hizo una enciclopedia que ayuda a un entrenador a entrenar a su Pokémon, cómo se hizo amigo de Pokémon salvajes y sus pequeños viajes. Sus emocionantes que involucraron montar a Dragonite y esquivar a Fearows a sus tristes que tuvo que salvar a un Charmander dorado de tratar de acabar con su propia vida. A partir de ahí, pasó a cómo comenzó su viaje. Conseguir a su Pokémon, viajar, entrenar, eventos, conocer a Ho-oh, Kyogre, etc.

Cuando ella le preguntó qué quería hacer a continuación, Ash tuvo que pensar.

A Brock le gustaban más los tipos de rocas, Ash lo sabía. También sabe que el Cañón del Grampa pronto se abrirá a los entrenadores visitantes para tener una oportunidad y extraer un fósil. Buscadores de buscadores

Ve allí primero y luego comienza a ir a la isla Cinnabar. Parecía la opción más lógica aquí. Si vence a Blaine puede ingresar al Torneo de la Liga Pokémon.

Definitivamente ir allí, no importa qué.

¿Cómo van a ir a Cinnabar? No tienen Pokémon para navegar. Podrían volar, pero eso es un montón de problemas si alguien se cae o el tipo de agua Pokémon decide ir a practicar tiro.

Ash sabía de esa práctica. Fue muy obvio cuando Dragonite, en un pequeño viaje a Cinnabar, tuvo que esquivar innumerables pistolas de agua.

Decisiones decisiones. ¿Tal vez Caitlin lo sabe? Él podría preguntarle.

"Probablemente intentes ir a buscar y restaurar fósiles. A Brock le gustaría ganar como amigo a un antiguo Pokémon. Tal vez lo haga interesante".

"¿Caza fósiles?" Skye inclinó un poco la cabeza. Como un joven Mew, aún no había aprendido de eso.

"La caza de fósiles, como lo llamamos, es la minería en un área específica que se sabe que lleva fósiles de Pokémon antiguos. Glacia, el Aurorus conmigo, solía ser un fósil también. Los humanos pueden restaurar estos fósiles y darle al Pokémon un nueva vida ", explicó Ash con una sonrisa paciente. Finalmente supo de la edad del Mew después de todo.

3 años. Un Mew realmente joven si tuviéramos que mirarlo. A pesar de que este Mew tenía el poder de unir a un Tyranitar solo en fuerza, estaba lleno de inexperiencia y movimiento desperdiciado.

Claramente, Mew solo se enfocó en aprender movimientos. Recuperarse solo demostró que no fue dominado.

Ash convirtió a Pikachu en una máquina de combate dentro de la misma cantidad de tiempo y hubo muchos menos movimientos desperdiciados. Incluso están creando nuevos movimientos para que el Pikachu los use.

Esa es solo una de las diferencias entre las leyendas y lo común. Leyendas que están satisfechas con su poder y los comunes que desean superar eso.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es increíble!" Skye sonrió feliz ante los pensamientos de los humanos haciendo que los Pokémon más viejos aparezcan de nuevo y hacer amigos con ellos.

"Sí, pero hay peligros". Ash se sentó derecho y movió su mano para acariciarla sobre su cabeza, un rasgo reciente que obtuvo después de quedarse aquí por una semana.

¿Quién no podría acariciar a ese adorable Mew transformado?

"Los Pokémon antiguos son, o solían ser, depredadores. Cuando uno es revivido, ¿no están confundidos?" Ash comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pueden reaccionar con calma si son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta de que algo está pasando, o atacar en un frenesí. Tuve la suerte de que Glacia estaba tranquila, pero si fuera un Tyrunt o Aerodactyl, entonces no estoy seguro".

El joven Mew asintió con interés. Es algo nuevo e importante de aprender después de todo. La capacidad de revivir Pokémon fosilizados es algo muy único, que le hizo pensar en las posibilidades.

"¿Qué pasa con los legendarios? ¿Pueden restaurarse?" Preguntó Skye con una linda inclinación de su cabeza.

Ash negó con la cabeza para negarlo rápidamente. "No, tampoco creo que sea una buena idea; Lady Arceus se enojaría. Hay una razón por la que los legendarios desaparecen al morir, supongo. También tomaría una _tonelada_ de energía para incluso revivir uno. No estoy seguro si es posible comenzar ".

"Ah. Muy mal". Skye hizo un puchero antes de caminar hacia la puerta para poder conseguir algo.

"¿Manzana?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que Ash devolvió. "Claro, estoy casi curado también, así que me voy a levantar de esta cama también".

Al ver que Ash estaba decidido a salir, el Mew transformado dejó escapar un suspiro. "Bien. ¡Un llanto dolorido y volverás a la cama por otra semana!" Skye hizo un puchero con un par de ojos muy peligrosos.

 _Esos malditos ojos de cachorro! ¡Es como ver un Growlithe sin comida durante tres días!_

"A-argh ... Bien ..." Ash se rindió rápidamente y se acercó a su bolso donde se puso otra ropa. Bien podría ser cómodo.

Sin embargo, no esperaba escuchar una voz femenina. Una voz que decidió que sería mejor hablar con Ash en caso de que alguna vez se apartara de su camino. Porque se sabe entre _muy_ pocos que los Elegidos pueden desviarse de su camino.

Ash ya ha actuado con dureza por puro instinto gracias a la necesidad de sobrevivir antes. Si bien no se da cuenta, sus acciones se vuelven mucho más agresivas de lo que deberían ser.

 **"Young Chosen",** una voz que Ash solo pudo describir como divina, pero maternal. Se escuchó un profundo sentimiento de amor a través de él, haciéndolo casi caer de la sorpresa. Aparentemente, él no era el único cuando Skye soltó un pequeño chillido. Probablemente ella tampoco lo esperaba.

Una risa de diversión pasó por sus mentes antes de que la voz continuara. " **Mi nombre es Arceus, el Todopoderoso si necesitas confirmación. Te he estado observando y me he hecho a la idea. No pude evitar pensar en los últimos tiempos ... ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando alguien te enfurece?** "

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Ash, a pesar de tener un buen significado, tuvo que pensar. "Supongo que violentamente, Lady Arceus. He tenido que hacerlo durante un mes entero e hice algo de cola cruda con aura, sentí que tenía que hacer daño a quienes amenazan a los que están cerca de mí".

El Todopoderoso no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. Una respuesta inocente, pero ... _¿No es la inocencia lo más peligroso de todos?_ Tampoco mencionó lo que sucedería si él mismo estuviera enojado y solo.

La inocencia del hombre que buscaba conocimiento creó la primera Pokéball que comenzó la _esclavitud_ de Pokémon. Solo más tarde se convirtió en un objeto normal y con él llegó la ocupación de un Entrenador Pokémon.

 _Sin embargo, Arceus tuvo que cortar el problema de raíz con casos como este._

" **Has estado actuando demasiado serio, demasiado hostil** " **,** comenzó el Todopoderoso antes de que Ash pudiera escuchar una risa. " **Ya has perdido el rumbo, Joven Elegido. Después de todo, ¿por qué comenzaste este viaje? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?** "

Ash parpadeó un par de veces, pero luego se enojó un poco. ¿Dudaba que supiera por qué había viajado? "¡Viajo para hacer amigos y llegar a la cima! ¡Quiero ser un Maestro Pokémon!"

" **Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste de pensar en humanos? Después de todo, un Maestro Pokémon en estos días no es solo un título. Es un rango, un rango que la humanidad le da al más fuerte. Es la humanidad la que te convierte en un Maestro Pokémon, no en un Pokémon ellos mismos. ¿Lo has olvidado? Has actuado** _ **lejos**_ **más hostil que antes, comprensible al ver lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, pero debe pensarlo. ¿No lo has notado? Tu aura, el aura pura del Elegido estaba roja por momentos. Esos son signos de ira, posible odio. Cuanto más oscuro, peor ... No lo olvides; incluso el que se baña en la luz puede caer a la oscuridad. Repito; eres joven. Enfóquese en disfrutar su viaje por el momento, deje que los desafíos vengan. No busques problemas, no busques la oscuridad. Simplemente viaja y disfruta; para un Elegido puedes ser un niño con un sueño que aún eres. Ya has experimentado más que el Elegido anterior, que solo comenzó esto a la edad de dieciséis años, Ash.** "

Ash se encogió un poco ante las palabras. Es cierto que fue menos indulgente con los humanos ... Puede admitir que se ha vuelto así. El hombre los amenazó con un arma y en lugar de tratar de resolverlo pacíficamente, Ash reaccionó _violentamente_ .

Tuvo que _sobrevivir_ en un bosque por un mes. En ese mes experimentó mucho, junto con el hecho de que hay vidas en juego. Antes de eso, estaba lidiando con el Equipo Rocket. La única razón por la que todavía usaba esa cola cruda es porque es útil para dañar a alguien. ¿Por qué usa algo que puede causar dolor?

¿No era su viaje para Pokémon, viajar y hacer amigos? ¿Ganar las insignias y desafiar los campeonatos para ganar el derecho de desafiar a la élite? _Para ser reconocido como el mejor?_

Sintiéndose un poco perdido, Ash no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre eso.

Sin embargo, la voz aún se le vino a la mente. Arceus tuvo que repetir algunos hechos para que Ash no olvidara el problema principal. " **Eres joven, Ash. No lo olvides. No debes molestarte con todo. Tus amigos tampoco están indefensos. La conocida como Caitlin te protege al ser un entrenador más fuerte, el conocido como Brock se queda contigo en su viaje y comparte sus sentimientos a medida que avanza sucesivamente. se entrena, cocineros, mira a su alrededor y se encarga de todo el mundo. La inclusión de usted. ¿ves lo que estoy tratando de transmitir, el joven elegido?** "

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de morder el interior de su mejilla. Tantos pensamientos violentos y no violentos pasaron por su mente.

Primero, los problemas con Team Rocket. Para ser honesto, aparte del hecho de que lastiman a una niña porque ella se negó, él podría tratar con ellos bien. Lo que vino después lo golpeó más fuerte.

Pasó un mes viviendo en el borde. Un mes sin otros humanos, sin contar a sus amigos, solo para darse cuenta de que los _humanos_ hacían enojar al Pokémon murciélago.

Al igual que con el incidente Tentacruel después de conocer a Kyogre.

¿Se estaba volviendo como ellos a medida que pasaba el tiempo? Claro, reaccionó violentamente pero ... No, ya estaba en un lugar muy peligroso cuando reaccionó violentamente.

¿No creía él que no debería lastimar a la gente en el pasado? Pero esos gruñidos lastiman a Pokémon. Herieron a otros ...

Los pensamientos contradictorios se levantaron cuando Ash luchó por entender.

Una voz reconfortante y final fue escuchada. A su lado, Ash sintió que lo sostenía, sostenido como un niño por una madre. " **Cálmate, joven Elegido. Tú, a quien puedo considerar como un hijo, debes ocuparte de descansar. La violencia puede resolver las cosas, pero las soluciones permanentes se logran mediante la comprensión. Ese hombre en el safari, en una dimensión alternativa, se habría encontrado Dragonair con el que lo salvó en el pasado gracias a ti. él hubiera cambiado, pero ahora no. ¿usted ha de entender?** "

Ash asintió levemente mientras la voz daba un mensaje final. " **Tómate tu tiempo para decidir tus sentimientos. Ten cuidado con lo que eliges, pero al final debes seguir a tu corazón. ¿No es ese corazón lo que te hace, tú? Ahora continuaré con mi deber y recordaré al joven Elegido; eres quien salva o destruye. Todas tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Pero por ahora simplemente disfruta, no pienses en cosas tan pesadas. Disfruta y vive tu sueño. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, joven Elegido. Porque estoy viendo usted** " **.**

Dejándolo así, Ash tuvo un pensamiento con un puchero.

 _Eso totalmente no lo hizo sentir tranquilo ..._

 _Sin embargo; él comenzó a pensar. Piensa en sus acciones y las futuras._

Solo pasaron dos días, después de un total de dos semanas, que Ash regresó.

No importaba que hubiera una linda niña sentada sobre sus hombros. Definitivamente no importaba que Caitlin de alguna manera ganara corazones en sus ojos al ver a una niña tan linda que puede vestirse como ella quisiera.

 _Chicas_ .

Ah bueno. Parece que Brock tiene sus prioridades y de inmediato se acercó a Ash, colocó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le dio un juguetón abrazo armado. "Bienvenida Champ. Gracias por salvarnos por cierto", se rió entre dientes al ver a Ash sonrojarse por los elogios.

Esa es una nueva. Solía ser más serio.

"S-sí ... También, lo siento. Fue mi culpa, para empezar". Ash se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa. Al ver eso, Brock se echó a reír.

"Ya veo. Vámonos entonces. Gary y Leaf están preocupados, pero están descansando en sus habitaciones". Brock palmeó la espalda de Ash mientras Ash, ignorando el peso de Skye sobre sus hombros, siguió caminando y siguió a Brock.

Tuvo que mirar a Caitlin, que se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a la chica y se sonrojó un poco.

"Lo siento. ¿Quién es esa linda chica, Ash? Ella es adorable", Caitlin preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la niña inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

"¡Soy Skye!" La chica se presentó mientras colocaba sus pequeñas manos sobre la cabeza de Ash, "Ash me golpeó mientras observabas, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Ah? Yo ..." Antes de que Caitlin pudiera continuar, Ash rápidamente la silenció poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios.

"He estado pensando en Caitlin, pero he sido un poco abierta sobre las cosas. Al principio me preocupé porque tenía un pokémon tan raro y ahora estoy haciendo todo lo contrario. Estoy _haciendo alarde de_ mi equipo, e incluso si estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, es peligroso hacerlo. Lo mismo para mis habilidades ... "Ash se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Admitir errores fue difícil.

Caitlin le dio a Ash una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza, "Parece que has tenido tiempo de pensar ... ¿Te has calmado un poco? Con mi - ciertamente limitado - control de las habilidades psíquicas Pude sentir que estabas al borde de todo hora."

Brock se rió un poco, "¡Sí! Definitivamente se calmó, ¿no lo ves?"

Ese fue el momento en que dos desenfoques abordaron a Ash, junto con Skye, en la hierba. Dos figuras, una masculina y una femenina.

"¡Ceniza!" Gritó el hombre preocupado, mientras que la chica solo se aferró silenciosamente a su amiga de la infancia preocupada.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos, eso fue demasiado, incluso para ti!" Gary se agita preocupado, sus habituales ojos verdes casi muestran lágrimas. La chica ahora reconocida como Leaf solo lloró un poco de felicidad al ver que él está bien de nuevo.

"Owow ..." una pequeña voz chilló cuando una niña se escapó por debajo del niño y miró a las dos figuras sobre su _posible_ futuro entrenador.

"¡Eso duele, malos! ¡Además, no lo enfrentes así! Ash aún tiene algunos músculos adoloridos", la niña resopló un poco y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?" Gary parpadeó al ver a una niña tan pequeña. El color del cabello por sí solo la hizo única.

"¡Skye, un placer conocerte! Ash me dio ese nombre", la chica respondió alegremente mientras Gary parpadeaba un par de veces antes de mirar a Ash con asombro. No era el primer nieto del profesor por nada después de todo. Al instante lo descubrió.

"¿Ella se unió a ti?"

"De ninguna manera. Está pensando en eso, no la estoy forzando, incluso si gané en la batalla. Tiene una opción".

"Buena decisión ... Ahora tomemos algunos tragos y salgamos a la carretera. Has perdido mucho Ash. Necesitamos llegar al Grampa Canyon en un mes si quieres unirte a la excavación de fósiles también".

"¿Eh? ¿No es suficiente tiempo?" Ash preguntó con curiosidad.

Gary lo miró fijamente. "Con usted? Toma desvíos más allá de lo normal si se trata de eso. Recuerdo el evento con Charmander, en lugar de solo atraparlo le pidió a Dragonite un viaje al _Valle Charific_ . _Un lugar escondido_ , Ash".

"Eheh ... Está bien, es cierto", admitió Ash con una sonrisa pequeña y avergonzada.

Leaf solo miraba divertida ahora que sus preocupaciones se han ido. También parece que Ash también estaba menos tenso.

 _Las cosas finalmente están empezando a mejorar otra vez._

Después de un breve descanso, comprando algunos artículos nuevos en el Pokémart, tanto Gary como Leaf decidieron ir por delante del grupo. Los dos admitieron que viajarán juntos pero tendrán una ventaja para reservar algunos puntos en la excavación de fósiles para el grupo.

Como siempre, Ash les dio las gracias con una sonrisa gigante. Se preguntó qué más podría encontrar allí.

Después de que se fueron, Caitlin les habló de Darach y de cómo pensaba pedirle que les llevara un crucero a Cinnabar. ¿La razón?

"Necesitas un descanso, Ash. Un pequeño crucero te dará eso, además ... Tienes tiempo suficiente. Después de Blaine, que estoy seguro de que ganarás, tendrás todas las insignias necesarias para competir en la liga. No hay necesidad de apresurarse después de eso ... eso significa que puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras después de Blaine ".

Ash tuvo que admitir que eso es cierto. Ellos son, ¿y ahora? Siete meses o menos en el viaje. Heck, Ash se olvidó por completo del tiempo, pero sabía que no había sido _que_ siempre todavía.

Tomando los meses de entrenamiento, pequeñas aventuras, campamentos y viajes tranquilos, así como su reciente recuperación, seguro que ha pasado un tiempo desde que vio a su madre. Él mejor le escribe a ella. Tal vez un mensaje de video? XTransceivers puede hacer eso.

"Necesitamos ir más allá de Neon City para eso", comentó Caitlin con un suspiro. "Se conoce como una ciudad de los juegos de azar. En todo caso, preferiría no pasar por eso. Lo bueno es que el Grampa Canyon está justo al lado. ¿Podemos evitar a Neon City?" Le preguntó a Ash, quien fue quien decidió.

Ash se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. Es solo una ciudad, sin valor histórico ni lugares interesantes que me hagan querer ir allí".

Brock asintió con la cabeza, "Primero atravesaremos un bosque, luego alcanzaremos el área donde se ve que Articuno es visto y necesitamos ropa abrigada. ¿Crees que te hice comprar esas ropas de invierno sin ninguna razón? Después de eso, pasaremos por la Evolution Mountain y llegaremos al Grampa Canyon. Después de atravesar el Grampa Canyon ... Hm. Talonflame podría llevarnos allí si no le importa, de lo contrario nos tomaremos mucho tiempo de Darach ".

Ash inclinó su cabeza antes de llamar a Falcon para confirmar la pregunta. ¿La respuesta?

" _Estoy insultada, pensaste que me importaría. Por supuesto que no, Ash. Eres mi entrenador, mi familia. Tus amigos no son pesados ni nada, así que no dudes en pedirlo más seguido. Disfruto volando contigo después de todo_ " _._

Ash soltó una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada antes de preguntar si el Talonflame deseaba ser devuelto. El Talonflame simplemente asintió antes de darle a Ash un juguetón pellizco en la cabeza y regresó sin ningún problema.

Pikachu salió entusiasmado de su Pokébola, y Meowth pronto lo siguió mientras saltaban sobre sus hombros. " _¡Vendremos el viaje! Atravesaremos el bosque en el que nací. Meowth puede traducir para que no demuestres tus habilidades de aura a los demás si te ven_ " _,_ confirmó Meowth.

"Pikachu tiene razón, Ash. Estuviste hablando demasiado con Pokémon y mostraste demasiado. Soy un ex miembro de Rocket, así que sé que irán tras de ti cuando lo descubran. Probablemente te pidan una disección para encontrarlo. cómo hacer lo que haces ".

Brock y Caitlin asintieron con la cabeza. Es una pena admitirlo; pero era verdad Ash había mostrado sus habilidades de aura precipitadamente las últimas veces. El Safari lo ha demostrado con la cola.

"Ahora que lo pienso ..." Caitlin murmuró mientras miraba a Ash. Los tres ahora se dirigían al bosque donde nació Pikachu, "¿Por qué haces una cola?"

Ash se encogió de hombros, "Solo pensé que era útil. Las colas se pueden usar de varias maneras pero mi control es deficiente. Por otra parte, puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa, es solo una forma hecha de aura. Si aprendo cómo controlarlo entonces puedo hacer otras cosas también. Viste cuánto aura desperdicio con la cola, simplemente escapa de la forma ".

Brock se rió un poco, "Solo muestra que no eres perfecto, Ash. Nadie lo es, nadie lo estará. Incluso Arceus ha cometido errores y no es perfecto. Aprendes de lo que haces mal y creces después".

En otra dimensión, el ser mencionado asintió con la cabeza.

Ash dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Sí, puedo admitir que eso es cierto. Es solo que no quiero cometer errores. Lo lamentaré. Uno sería si perdiera a alguno de ustedes. Puede que hayamos sido amigos por un tiempo corto, pero ustedes dos son de los pocos que tengo, "Ash dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Los humanos, eso es. Lance es solo uno de los pocos".

Caitlin lo miró con simpatía. Ella, que se crió en las riquezas de su familia, conocía ese problema en un aspecto diferente. Después de todo, ¿no intentarían los padres codiciosos hacer que sus hijos se convirtieran en sus amigos para que los ayude?

Brock se rió un poco. "Parece que somos similares, Ash. Todos nosotros. Nunca tuve tiempo de hacer amigos cuando cuido de mis hermanitos", explicó al ver la expresión de Caitlin.

Caitlin solo asintió levemente. "La gente me usaría para el dinero y / o Pokémon de mi familia".

Ash se rió un poco, "Parece que somos un montón de inadaptados si lo miramos. Las personas normales de nuestra edad no hablan como nosotros, o actúan como nosotros en ese caso".

Caitlin finalmente soltó una pequeña risita, "¿Qué chico desafiaría a un Mew, volaría su isla con el movimiento combinado de seis personas diferentes y luego protegería a sus amigos y Pokémon con una habilidad que ni siquiera ha dominado hasta la mitad?"

Brock se rió en voz alta antes de unirse, "¿Qué chico desafiaría al Equipo Rocket al aire libre? ¿Qué chico subiría a Kyogre, desafiaría a Suicune, dormiría encima de un Entei y finalmente hablaría con un Ho-oh?"

Es bueno que Skye se quedara atrás, o al menos se escondiera porque definitivamente mencionaría la conversación con Arceus.

Ash solo tiró de la gorra para cubrir su rostro con vergüenza. Claro, él era un _poco_ diferente pero no tan anormal, ¿verdad?

 _Las risas y risitas no terminaron hasta que llegaron a su primer destino._

Cuando llegaron, esperaban un pequeño bosque, no uno masivo. Uno que parecía una de esas junglas antiguas.

Ash volvió su mirada a su primer Pokémon y titular para revelar un par de orbes deslumbrantes. "Pikachu, dijiste un bosque. No una jungla".

" _Oops ... Podrías haber olvidado ese detalle. Los bosques se ven grandes sin importar como Pichu_ " _,_ explicó Pikachu con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza no muy diferente a su entrenador.

Incluso sin la capacidad de entender a Pokémon, Brock y Caitlin han entendido por mucho tiempo lo que estaba pasando y lo que se estaba diciendo, así que se rieron entre dientes.

"No seas tan negativo, Ash. Es solo un bosque", Meowth acarició la cabeza de Ash antes de saltar y se tomó su tiempo para asimilar olores. Una habilidad reciente que ha estado tratando de entrenar.

"Pikachu definitivamente vive aquí. Parece que también hay un montón de Raichu ... Un par de Mankey y Aipom si estoy en lo cierto y finalmente un montón de tipos de pasto que no puedo identificar".

Ash asintió con una sonrisa. "Has mejorado, Meowth. Imagínate cómo eras cuando nos conocimos".

Meowth hizo una mueca, definitivamente no era su momento de mayor orgullo. Estaba _extremadamente_ débil y con el entrenamiento de Ash, sintió que podía vencer incluso a los persas.

Incluso venció a un Gyarados, un Pokémon que nunca pensó que combatiría en toda su vida.

Meowth negó con la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos mientras saltaba sobre los hombros de Ash. "¿No debería Pikachu ser dirigido por un solo Raichu?"

Pikachu lo pensó antes de encogerse de hombros. " _Cuando nací, había un solo Pikachu elegido como líder. No por Raichu, por lo que recuerdo. ¿Qué tal si miramos primero al Pikachu antes de tratar de ver qué están haciendo los Raichu?_ "

Meowth lo tradujo para los otros dos que asintieron con la cabeza. Ash soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras estiraba un poco los brazos para que bombease sangre.

"Con suerte, no se convertirá en otro campo de batalla".

 _Silly Ash. Ya debes saber que tu vida está llena de ellos._

Cuando el grupo llegó a donde ahora ambos Meowth y Pikachu dijo que el grupo, que esperaban para llegar a una _gran cantidad_ de Pikachu saludable.

No esperaban _muchos_ heridos.

En algún lugar, Ash sintió ganas de maldecir a Arceus por mencionarlo para disfrutar de su viaje. Si solo brevemente, su aura se volvió roja otra vez cuando se filtró a través de sus manos. Aunque Caitlin lo notó frunciendo el ceño, no lo mencionó.

Siempre hay algo. ¿Cómo se supone que lo va a disfrutar?

Pikachu saltó al instante para mirar a su especie. Al ver que las heridas se realizaron a través de ataques eléctricos, significa que fueron perseguidos por tipos eléctricos.

" _¿Quién lo hizo?_ " Pikachu de Ash le preguntó al líder del grupo. Un aspecto duro y lleno de cicatrices, lo que significaba que tenía que luchar por su vida un montón de tiempo.

Los ojos del líder se agrandaron al ver a un Pikachu tan fuerte, antes de asentir débilmente. " _Raichu pasó. Nos atacaron después de evolucionar, afirmando que se habían apoderado del bosque. Estábamos en el camino ya que aquellos que nacieron con la capacidad de absorber los rayos fueron expulsados del bosque por la fuerza y nos empujaron hacia atrás_ " _._

Las bolsas de Pikachu emitieron una chispa de electricidad con ira y se volvieron hacia su entrenador. " _Ash. El Raichu echó al Pikachu_ " _._

Ash suspiró levemente mientras miraba a Meowth y el Meowth lo miró antes de asentir.

Con gracia, el Meowth saltó a través del bosque y comenzó a utilizar Feint Attack para ocultar su presencia, comenzando su búsqueda del Raichu.

"Brock, sana al Pikachu. Caitlin, cuida a los más jóvenes y prepara algo de comida. Iré con Ermitaño a explorar la zona para ver si no hay Pokémon hostiles", dijo una voz autorizada de Ash. La voz que gana cuando necesita liderar.

Asintiendo de acuerdo, sus amigos continuaron con su tarea al instante. Ash mismo llamó a su Greninja antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa al titular de Kalos. "Vamos a escabullirnos y buscar a Raichu y cualquier otro Pokémon hostil. ¿Puedes usar Feint Attack para ocultarme también?"

Las sombras se acercaron a Ash antes de desaparecer con su Greninja, ahora sujetando la espalda del Ninja, estaba volando alrededor del área mientras estaba cubierto de energía oscura.

Lo bueno es que este bosque no tenía tipos oscuros porque lo notarían al _instante_ .

Así, pasó otro día ya que Ash tenía _mucho_ terreno para cubrir y repele el lugar para evitar que cualquier pokémon se acercara. Meowth podría ignorar las repelencias por ahora para que eventualmente regresara.

Era de noche cuando todos regresaron. Los Pikachu fueron tratados y alimentados cuando Ash regresó con Greninja y Meowth poco después. Su propio Pikachu pronto se unió a él cuando su titular saltó sobre su hombro.

"¿ _Algún resultado?_ ", Le preguntó Pikachu a su entrenador, que a cambio se encogió de hombros.

"No hay Pokémon cerca. Los repellos fueron colocados para defensa, aunque solo durarán una noche. Meowth probablemente encontró el Raichu así que iremos a verlos mañana.

"Los encontraste cuando estaban comiendo bayas de Orán. Probablemente en los almacenes de Pikachu porque encontré árboles vacíos. Hay ocho de ellos".

Los ojos de Pikachu se oscurecieron por un momento antes de regresar a la normalidad. Esto era algo normal después de todo y él no era parte del grupo. Él tampoco dejará el lado de Ash; Nunca ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Ash era el entrenador de Pikachu, mejor amigo y hermano en todas las especies.

"Atacaremos por la mañana. Pikachu ... ¿Te importa una batalla de ocho contra uno?" Ash sonrió a su abridor quien luego comenzó a sonreír tanto que fue como si Gengar se hiciera cargo.

" _¡Sí! ¡Espero con ansias esa batalla!_ "

Ash se rió entre dientes y llamó al resto de sus Pokémon para una comida y un descanso. La capacitación realmente no se pudo hacer en esta área, así que es una pena. Sin embargo, Gengar lo miró y se acercó a él.

" _No dormirás tan pronto, Ash._ " Gengar _habló en_ lugar de usar la telepatía. " _Tienes que empezar a meditar. Ahora. Tus emociones se han estado volviendo locas y puedo sentir que te has enojado demasiado fácilmente. Un adepto del aura que se enoja tan fácilmente no es un experto en aura. Medita y controla tus emociones, controla tu aura. Una vez que seas capaz de hacerlo, te haré entrenar en aura. Esperaba hacerlo más tarde, pero en tu caso es ahora o nunca, ya que tus sentimientos están influenciando tu aura_ " _._

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ash le preguntó a su aura que se unía a Gengar mientras se sentaba en el suelo, tomando respiraciones tranquilizadoras en preparación para la meditación. _Él escucha a su Pokémon mientras lo escuchan._

" _¿Cómo explico esto?_ " Gengar pareció preocupado por un momento antes de decidir aletear. "El _aura es la energía de la vida. La vida misma es pura, tranquila y pacífica. Cuando estás enojado, aparece lo opuesto. ¿Conoces a Xerneas e Yveltal?_ "

Ash pensó en eso por un tiempo. Las leyendas de Kalos del Pokémon de la vida y el Pokémon de la destrucción.

Sí, él podría decir que sabía de ellos.

"Lo hago, supongo". Ash asintió con la cabeza a su Pokémon Fantasma / Oscuro.

Gengar comenzó a reír un poco, sonando casi divertido. " _Aura es como ellos, uno de vida y uno de destrucción. Cuando el aura se vuelve roja, se convierte en lo que significa Yveltal, la destrucción misma_ " _._

Ash palideció ante la idea. Yveltal era conocido por quitar la vida de esa manera y ... Espera, el aura es la energía de la vida.

Eso significa…

Palideciendo aún más, Ash inmediatamente se volvió tan callado como un cadáver y Gengar por una vez mostró piedad en sus ojos verdes.

" _Ser un adepto al aura no es divertido. Es una razón para que uno lo proteja lo suficientemente peligroso como para dañar a los demás. Hay una razón por la que solo pocos saben de la existencia de Aura, aquellos que lo saben con intenciones oscuras terminan por suicidarse cuando intentan experimentar. Aura no es solo una energía para controlar, especialmente no para un Elegido. Puedes acabar con vidas si permites que la oscuridad te trague. Vidas que no quieres terminar. Es por eso que se necesita meditación, por eso tenemos que centrarnos en el que el control de sus emociones. es posible que se enoja, es comprensible, pero no se debe dejar a su mezcla con el aura que la ira. finalmente vamos a empezar nuestro entrenamiento, entendido?_ "

Comprendiendo el peligro de todo, Ash asintió con la cabeza a Gengar. Tenía que hacer esto no solo para sí mismo sino para otros. Entendió que también hay oscuridad en él, pero en lugar de rechazar eso, tiene que aceptarlo y separarlo de su aura.

Cerrando los ojos, Ash meditó. Meditó en la tranquilidad del bosque que, sin saberlo, le permitió progresar mucho más rápido.

Después de todo; ¿No está rodeado por la vida de la naturaleza? Sentimientos serenos entraron en Ash cuando meditó y le permitió estar mucho más tranquilo, mucho más descansado.

Él no necesitaría dormir. Al momento en que sus ojos se abren, se da cuenta de que el sol está otra vez.

El grupo se despertó hace un rato para ver a Ash sentado pacíficamente en el método de meditación habitual. Sus manos estaban dobladas sobre su regazo mientras tomaba inhalado y exhalaba lentamente.

A su alrededor había un débil resplandor azul. Tan puro como azul puede ser, era casi transparente y podían ver que lo que sea que estaba haciendo, también estaba cambiando el entorno.

El bosque parecía _animado_ . Las bayas que fueron recogidas antes ya crecieron y la hierba creció mucho más rápido a su alrededor. Las plantas crecieron en altura y la belleza de la naturaleza mejoró donde Ash se sentó.

Casi como un trono, Ash estaba rodeado de naturaleza. El Gengar, que no tiene necesidad de dormir, solo podía _mirar_ con asombro lo que estaba pasando.

Mencionó que esto era para el control emocional. Es. Mencionó que esto era para el control del aura. Es.

Pero sus reservas de aura son tan grandes que se filtra cuando trató de controlarlo más. La filtración, que en casos normales es suficiente para proporcionar a un ser humano aura, entró en la naturaleza circundante y la llenó de _vida_ .

Era la primera vez que Trickster había visto tal cosa. En su vida anterior, ha visto leyendas de batalla y los elegidos anteriormente usan aura para salvar vidas.

Pero ni siquiera Sir Aaron pudo hacerle esto a la naturaleza con aura que abandonó su cuerpo. ¿Qué ha creado Arceus con este chico? Incluso con el vínculo aura que compartía, podía sentir el aura bombear en su cuerpo y hacerlo más fuerte. Se suponía que realmente reduciría su salida de aura.

Si hubiera hecho esto sin Trickster, el bosque probablemente habría crecido unos centímetros.

A cambio, apenas había control. Las manifestaciones de aura que Trickster había visto eran aura cruda y cruda que se convirtió forzosamente en la estructura de _algo_ . Era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Sir Aaron solo lo usó algunas veces. Hizo una armadura alrededor de sus piernas y brazos: guanteletes, chicharrones y escudos. Usó la técnica de la Esfera de Aura para luchar realmente y, aparte de eso, solo usó su bastón.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron para revelar un pequeño brillo dentro de los ojos marrones normales. Sereno, tranquilo dejó que se mostrara dentro de esos ojos que recordarían a alguien el color de la sangre. El tenue resplandor lo hizo aún más espeluznante a primera vista, pero el segundo había demostrado que la meditación lo ayuda _mucho_ en entornos como estos.

Trickster comenzó a cacarear. Comenzó lentamente, pero finalmente se volvió lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustar a muchos Pokémon.

 _¡Divertido! ¡Un Elegido con el equivalente de poder bruto de un Pokémon legendario real! Sin control, sin enseñanzas! ¡Arceus realmente se desvió de su camino para crear a este chico! Él lo hará, hará de Ash el más fuerte de los elegidos más fuertes que haya existido alguna vez._

Tantos planes Tantas ideas Tantos métodos Comenzaron a despertar en su mente al recordar todo de su tiempo con Aaron. El cacareo solo aumentó cuando recordó algo ... Lucario estaba sellado en su báculo, ¿no es así? _Él probablemente también estaba vivo_ .

Ash no tenía idea de por qué, pero sentía que su propia muerte se estaba acercando demasiado con ese loco cacareo de su Gengar.

La manada de Pikachu se abrazó con miedo y los otros que se despertaron solo pudieron mirar con perplejidad. Eso definitivamente fue un tipo de fantasma bien.

Oh, bueno ... Es hora de que coincida con Pikachu. Ocho Raichu contra Ash's Pikachu.

 _Casi sentirías lástima por el Raichu._

La ira anterior no estaba allí cuando Ash vio al grupo de 8 Raichu solo durmiendo la siesta. La mitad comió bayas que los rodeaban, probablemente los que el Pikachu había recogido laboriosamente para atravesar.

No, se sintió más tranquilo. Tal vez debería meditar mucho más? Su cuerpo también sentía la energía, era como si hubiera dormido durante días a diferencia de antes.

Sonriendo un poco, dejó que Pikachu saltara de su hombro primero y el Pikachu, sin emitir un desafío, le mostró al Raichu lo que significa llevarse casas.

Una cola de hierro, entrenada por incontables horas de mejora física y esfuerzo, se estrelló contra el estómago del líder.

Era un Raichu entrenado, eso era obvio. Lo más probable es que haya quedado atrás de un entrenador y esté acostumbrado a vivir la buena vida. No es de extrañar que los otros Raichu lo estuvieran escuchando, ya que el más capacitado probablemente sea el más fuerte.

Sin embargo, Pikachu no se detuvo con esa cola de hierro.

Sus patas brillaban de un blanco puro, golpeando ambas contra el cofre del Raichu para forzarlo aún más fuerte en el suelo. Si el ataque anterior había despertado al grupo, el segundo movimiento asustó al grupo. La tierra se resquebrajó cuando la figura de Raichu fue golpeada más profundamente contra el suelo por un Pikachu semejante.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que un Pikachu podría ser una potencia tan grande?

Ellos no lo hicieron. Ash tampoco lo hizo si su ceja levantada era alguna señal de eso. _Pikachu se volvió mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba._

Lo que vino después fue la llamada a la lluvia. Las nubes obedecieron y se volvieron más oscuras y oscuras hasta que el sol anterior ya no estaba allí. El cielo obedeció a las llamadas de Pikachu, quien fue bendecido con el poder del agua misma. Cuando pide lluvia, llega la lluvia.

Gotas de agua cayeron cuando Ash llamó a Trickster por un pequeño escudo para protegerse de la humedad. Sabía que era un poco consentido decirlo, pero Trickster comprendió que Ash quería centrarse en esa batalla.

Pikachu, su abridor, probablemente estaba acercándose a los primeros pasos de Pokémon de _élite_ . Estaba a punto de pasar a nivel de aprendiz y entrar en la zona donde existían los ases, donde se alojaba el más fuerte.

Después de todo, un Pokémon tan pequeño no debería ser capaz de agrietar la Tierra así. Eso solo se logra mediante el entrenamiento de la tortura límite. Entrenamiento que Pikachu hizo junto con todos los demás.

Es irónico, de verdad. El que debería ser más débil es uno de sus más fuertes. Aparte de las habilidades naturales, su Pikachu era un monstruo completo cuando estaba en la batalla. Una máquina bien engrasada que luchó como ninguna otra. Un líder cuando es requerido también. Su propio Talonflame escuchó a su Pikachu como si fuera el segundo líder de su Pokémon después de todo.

Y ese título fue bien ganado. Todos los Pokémon de Ash que se quedaron dentro de su Pokébola vieron la batalla ellos mismos.

El agua rodeaba la cola de Pikachu mientras giraba su cuerpo de forma horizontal. El agua se recogió más y más ya que Aqua Tail se extendió gracias a la lluvia y siete Raichu se hicieron añicos y se mojaron.

No tenían capacidad de pararrayos. Pikachu les recordó lo que le habían hecho a los Pikachu que temieron.

Un relámpago rugió en el cielo mientras el pequeño Pokémon Ratón gritaba de rabia. Rabia contra el Pokémon que dañaría a otros y se llevaría cuando podrían vivir juntos y ganarlo.

Las bayas medio consumidas ya estaban destruidas cuando el Trueno de Pikachu corrió hacia los ocho Raichu. El que estaba debajo de él sintió la mayor parte de las poderosas reservas eléctricas de Pikachu y los otros siete que se habían mojado de la lluvia sintieron un _dolor_ más allá de su imaginación.

Fue este juicio? Fue esto correcto? Ash no tenía idea; él solo sabía que Pikachu necesitaba sacar esto de su sistema. Sabía que su compañero no mataría. Tal cosa no es lo que su amigo puede hacer cuando todo lo que hicieron fue actuar mal.

Su propio Pikachu fue expulsado de su manada por ser diferente. El líder de la manada de Pikachu les dijo que el Raichu echó al Pikachu con un pararrayos, muy probablemente en condiciones similares.

Quizás esto estaba llegando demasiado cerca de casa para Pikachu?

El agua se elevó de nuevo, obedeciendo al Pikachu. Se combinó y combinó hasta convertirse en una ola de agua. Una ola de agua que fue presurizada como una pared y lista para barrer a los que se crucen en su camino.

Pikachu usó _surf_ y una ola apareció a su llamada.

Ocho Raichu, en un corto período de tiempo, fueron despegados. Ocho Raichu que sacaron un paquete de Pikachu ahora fueron tratados como un Pichu delante de ese Pikachu de ojos azules.

 _Si el Raikou que engendró a Pikachu fuera a mirar, los ojos rojos de esa bestia solo mostrarían satisfacción y orgullo._

Gruñendo de nuevo, el Pikachu les advirtió con un ataque final. _Charge, desagradable trama, desagradable trama._ Ash pudo ver a Pikachu aumentando su poder cuando llegó el segundo trueno y destrozó la tierra. Los árboles fueron destruidos, la tierra se elevó desde su ubicación sólida usual mientras el trueno corría hacia el Raichu con perfecta precisión.

Ash sintió orgullo por esa precisión. Él practicó muy duro con su titular.

Oyó ocho gritos cuando apareció una explosión masiva, volando a los ocho Raichu por separado. No se unirían a ningún otro Pokémon como ese.

De esa manera, la batalla había terminado. Se castigó y el bosque ya no tenía Raichu en ellos para amenazar a los Pikachu con su seguridad. Ahora podían continuar viviendo como quisieran.

Sin embargo, un anciano Pikachu, mucho más viejo que los demás, solo se sintió avergonzado. Él sabía de este Pikachu. Él sabía lo que le habían hecho a ese Pikachu en el viejo paquete. Ver que ese solo Pikachu se volvió tan fuerte ... es una pena, pero nunca conseguiría que el Pikachu se les uniera nunca más.

Ash estaba pensando algo diferente ... Pikachu estaba desbloqueando su bendición, muy probablemente. Trickster les dijo algo así y Pikachu pidió lluvia para usar los movimientos.

Entonces, ¿la lluvia es un prerrequisito para usar movimientos de tipo de agua como el surf? Bueno, Aqua Tail trabajó con la humedad dentro del aire para que estuviera bien. Pikachu tenía una forma de combatir otros tipos de suelo y tipos de fuego.

Esto puede revelar algunas ideas interesantes en el futuro. Él definitivamente lo investigará.

Suspirando, Ash tomó la iniciativa para caminar hacia su compañero ya que los otros estaban demasiado sorprendidos de que Pikachu fuera tan fuerte y brutal. Caitlin especialmente parecía sorprendida porque lo que ella veía ahora era _una_ élite _fronteriza_ . Ese Pikachu ya estaba alcanzando _el_ nivel de _su Pokémon_ .

Un Pikachu que se supone que es más débil que ellos hasta que evolucionó alcanzó los niveles de élite. Ahora que es una sorpresa que tuvo que admitir estaba haciéndola mirar al Pokémon maravillada ... y regocijarse.

Ash se convertirá en un buen entrenador si Pikachu ya fuera tan fuerte ... después de dejarlos a Unova para desafiar a la liga y obtener el estatus de élite en cuatro, definitivamente esperará ver a Ash otra vez.

Después de todo, Ash es fuerte. Ash es poderoso no solo como un humano con aura, sino también con sus palabras y determinación. Determinación de que entró su Pokémon mientras se entrenaban y seguía llegando más alto.

"Bien peleado, Pikachu," sonrió Ash mientras extendía su mano y Pikachu corría en su brazo para unirse a él en su hombro. Meowth comenzó a reír al recordar las caras del Raichu al darse cuenta finalmente de que habían perdido el equilibrio y se habían unido a Pikachu en el otro hombro de Ash. Trickster regresó a la sombra de Ash, las marcas rojas aparecieron alrededor de los brazos y las piernas de la sombra otra vez.

Los Pikachu circundantes comenzaron a correr hacia ellos y vitorearon, danzando alrededor. Estaban listos para celebrar que eran libres, que ya no estaban contenidos por el miedo y las heridas.

El Pikachu de Ash, sin embargo, guardó silencio antes de volverse hacia el líder. Habló con autoridad, igualando el de Ash cuando le dijo al grupo qué hacer. " _Encuentra a los otros Pikachu que expulsaron. Son como yo, capaces de alcanzar este nivel. Diles que absorban los ataques de los rayos y que los agreguen gradualmente a sus reservas. Se acercarán más y más. Entrena físicamente. Aprende movimientos que te Normalmente no. Eso es lo que te digo, lo que debes seguir. ¿Entendido?_ "Los ojos azules de Pikachu comenzaron a brillar no muy diferentes a los de Ash, y casi como si estuviera dispuesto a ...

Aura se filtró de Pikachu y Ash. Tanto su aura comenzó a mezclarse antes de conectarse y, finalmente, se hizo un vínculo aura natural entre Ash y Pikachu sorprendiendo a los dos.

Cackles se escucharon de diversión. " _Felicidades ... Has hecho un aura de aura natural con tu primer Pokémon, un vínculo que nada puede separar. Bienvenido, Pikachu, al lado donde no tienes límites en tu crecimiento y ese crecimiento será mucho más rápido que otros_ " _,_ dijo el Gengar. la voz telepática llegó a sus mentes, a todos ellos, mientras las locuras estaban sucediendo.

Parece que Ash realmente hizo un enlace aura naturalmente. Sin fuerza, sin voluntad. Sucedió porque estaban cerca, eran similares. Pikachu, que sueña con vencer leyendas y Ash que sueña con convertirse en el más fuerte. Sus sueños finalmente se mezclaron cuando Pikachu ganó el poder de su bendición y con ella, la manipulación del aura, no importa _cuán básico_ sea.

Meowth parecía sonreír ampliamente. No podía esperar para unirse a ese nivel de fuerza ... ¡Los mostrará a todos!

El Pokémon en Cherish Ball de Ash comenzó a rugir de acuerdo. Podrían sentirlo ellos mismos; el deseo de ser más fuerte El aura Ash naturalmente deja salir y se volvió diferente; ahora había un deseo de fortalecerse entrenando más y más duro. El Pokémon sintió eso.

Gracias a Pikachu conectando con Ash, su comando anterior sonaba mucho más dominante. El líder del Pikachu solo pudo asentir antes de comenzar a ordenar a todos los demás que se preparen, así como a buscar a los miembros de su grupo perdido.

 _Parece que no hay día para descansar, pero por una vez ... Ash se sintió tranquilo y feliz. Su vínculo con Pikachu brilló intensamente, incluso más que con Trickster. Sus corazones se conectaron como lo hicieron sus mentes, sin mostrar secretos el uno al otro y ambos se consolaron mutuamente a través de su conexión._

Pasó otro día y el grupo ahora vestía ropa pesada para el invierno. Pikachu era el único de su Pokébola, ya que se sentía mucho más tranquilo al estar cerca de Ash, incluso si tenía que permanecer dentro de la chaqueta de invierno de Ash.

Ash usó una gruesa chaqueta negra. El material esponjoso al final, sin importar qué tan estético parecía, parecía tener un efecto. ¿Quizás hecho de pieles de un tipo de fuego? El abrigo negro era claramente obvio en su entorno actual; blanco puro.

Nevaba mucho, como si el clima cálido habitual en Kanto no tuviera ningún efecto. Cuando abandonaron el bosque, se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapados en ese clima.

Naturalmente, todos cambiaron. Tanto Brock como Caitlin usaron atuendos similares a Ash con Brock eligiendo un color marrón oscuro y Caitlin un color lavanda. Los tres caminaban uno cerca del otro para no perderse de vista.

"Parece que Articuno tiene un ataque o algo así", murmuró Brock con un pequeño estornudo. El idiota fue el último en ponerse una chaqueta abrigada porque pensó que podría aguantar un rato.

Caitlin se rió un poco al escuchar a Brock estornudar. Obtienes lo que mereces por actuar duro. "Sí. Esta ventisca no es natural ... ¿podría ayudarnos Glacia con esto? Supongo que muchos Pokémon salvajes también están teniendo problemas. La ayuda de Glacia sería muy apreciada ahora, supongo", le explicó a Ash.

Al ver la lógica, además de sentirse estúpido por no pensar en ello, Ash llamó a Glacia. Casi como por orden, la ventisca ya no llegaba al grupo, ya que las gemas azules de Glacia brillaban intensamente y el antiguo Pokémon Tundra se volvía hacia el grupo con una mirada amable en sus ojos.

" _¿_ Llamaste _, Ash?_ " Preguntó Aurorus, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, que Ash acariciaba con una sonrisa. Parece que Aurorus aún amaba ser una mascota como cuando era amaura.

"Sí. Caitlin ha mencionado que esta tormenta no es natural y que los Pokémon salvajes pueden sufrir por eso ... ¿Podrías ayudarnos a llevarlos a un lugar seguro así como a encontrar un lugar para descansar? Creo que hay un Centro Pokémon en áreas como estas. quedarse hasta que se termine una tormenta de nieve como esta ", Ash le preguntó a su Pokémon fósil que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Las ventiscas no fueron nada para Aurorus. monte Everstone siempre estaba lleno de ellos, así que esto era tan claro como el día, incluso si había sido un tiempo para ver tal espectáculo.

" _Puedo ver una luz en la distancia, sí. ¿Te gustaría que te lleve a los tres? No puede ser más pesado que los pesos que uso cuando entreno",_ sonrió el Aurorus mientras Ash se reía un poco. Luego lo tradujo a los otros dos que tenían sonrisas cariñosas.

"Sería genial si pudieras llevarnos, Glacia," comenzó Brock con un pequeño escalofrío en su voz. Estaba teniendo un pequeño resfriado.

Caitlin se inclinó levemente ante la amable oferta. "Me gustaría tomar esa oferta, Glacia", y así el Aurorus los recogió cuidadosamente antes de colocarlos en su gran espalda. Era bastante extraño cómo la tormenta de nieve que estaba allí antes no los golpeó.

Mientras que el Aurorus tenía la espalda fría, no estaba tan frío como pensaban. ¿Tal vez el Aurorus trató de aumentar el calor de su cuerpo para ellos? Fue un pensamiento amable.

Así, el grupo partió hacia esa luz que vieron. Necesitaban confirmar si era un lugar seguro antes de intentar mover para rescatar a algunos Pokémon salvajes. Deben estar asustados por ahora.

La enfermera Joy pensó que vería muchas cosas en su vida. Articuno fue una sorpresa una vez, pero este es otro.

Frente a ella estaba uno de los Pokémon más bellos que había visto en su vida. Tan blanco como la nieve, brillantes ojos azules y velas que se extendían desde su cabeza hasta la base de su cuello. Brillantes gemas azules que se veían incluso en la distancia.

Era como Nessi, o como lo llamaban los mitos alrededor de algunos lagos del mundo. Cuando miró más de cerca, la figura distinta tenía otras tres en su espalda y gradualmente se acercó más a su ubicación.

La ventisca se partió como si estuviera bajo comando. El que estaba siendo montado debe haber estado haciendo eso.

Ella notó que también se detuvo alrededor de su Centro Pokémon y los entrenadores que estaban descansando en el fuego parecieron notar su emoción, o que notaron los tenues resplandores a través del espejo cuando también se pararon para mirar.

Se puso la chaqueta antes de salir corriendo. Quizás necesitaban ayuda? Algunos entrenadores también se unieron a ella ya que no querrían que la Enfermera Joy se lastimara si se trata de un Pokémon salvaje.

Se hicieron pasos tranquilos, casi silenciosos en la nieve, como si un depredador se acercara. Cuanto más se mueva la figura brillante, podrían comenzar a ver más detalles.

No era un Pokémon conocido en Kanto, por lo que los entrenadores estaban obviamente emocionados. Sin embargo, la enfermera Joy sabía mejor. Sus hermanas le contaron que Aurorus estaba en posesión del entrenador conocido como Ash Ketchum.

Al ver que llegaban, Aurorus giró la cabeza hacia las tres figuras y pareció hablar un rato antes de asentir. Una de las figuras saltó mientras caminaba junto al hermoso Pokémon antiguo, encontrándose con la enfermera Joy y los entrenadores.

"Cálmense chicos", la voz sorprendentemente joven debe haber sorprendido a los entrenadores para salir de su trance y querer luchar contra el Pokémon, o capturarlo, mientras se volteaban hacia la figura que tenía las manos en los bolsillos para evitar el frío. llegar a ellos.

"Mi nombre es Ash, los que están en la espalda de Glacia son mis amigos", saludó con la cabeza a las otras dos figuras que saltaron una vez que estuvieron más cerca. Ahora podían ver al enorme Pokémon Tundra mientras los miraba desde arriba.

"¿Alguno de ustedes está herido?" Con las prioridades correctas como deberían, la enfermera Joy hizo esa pregunta.

Ash sonrió cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar un poco. Aura estaba siendo utilizada para que pudiera calentarse un poco y se encogió de hombros para protegerse del frío. "No, podemos lidiar con esto", la cabeza de un Pikachu surgió de la chaqueta para ocultar la boca de Ash y sus ojos azules miraban con curiosidad a la Enfermera.

"El hecho es que los Pokémon salvajes deben sufrir por aquí. Hemos decidido cuando llegamos aquí para confirmar si están bien o si están en peligro de llevarlos a un lugar seguro. ¿Estaría bien?" el chico le preguntó a la Enfermera Joy quien asintió con una suave sonrisa.

"Por supuesto! Cuidaremos de todos los Pokémon. Incluso ahora, en la parte posterior, muchos Pokémon descansan. Algunos Nidoran y sus evoluciones llegaron para esconderse de la tormenta. Todos los tipos de pasto en el área también descansan en su interior. Sin embargo, creo que nos faltan algunos Pokémon salvajes como Chansey. Por lo general, se encuentran en esta área, aunque sean raros ".

Chansey tenía grasa gruesa dentro de sus cuerpos por lo que el frío normal no los afectaba demasiado. Una ventisca es una historia completamente diferente, así que Ash asintió.

"Caitlin, Brock", Ash se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros que se animaron con interés.

"¿Qué pasa Ash?" Brock le preguntó a su compañero más joven con una sonrisa.

"¿Puedes ayudar a Nurse Joy? Quizás ayudar con la recuperación o la cocina. Tu ayuda también será apreciada, Caitlin".

Caitlin hizo la importante pregunta. "¿Qué harás?"

Ash rió un poco antes de mirar a su Aurorus, "Confirmaremos la seguridad de Pokémon salvajes. Espere o tome unas horas y volveré. También es un buen entrenamiento para Glacia estar en su entorno natural".

Caitlin asintió. Ella confiaba en que Ash estaría a salvo, así que estaba bien. Sabía que él podía manejarlo solo, "Bien. Entonces ayudaré aquí. Si conoces algún raro tipo Psíquico, dímelo", soltó una risita cuando Ash negó con la cabeza, perplejo.

¿Qué tipo de psíquico sería en esta área? Sería estúpido estar aquí.

Una figura azul en el cielo, cubierta por la ventisca, dejó escapar un estornudo. Extraño, ella no tenía frío, ¿por qué estornudaba?

El Aurorus soltó un grito cuando apareció una cúpula de hielo y formó una protección alrededor del Centro Pokémon. Definitivamente evitó que la ventisca llegara a las ventanas para que pudieran mirar hacia el exterior y el techo no colapsaría por el peso de la nieve que se acumulaba lentamente.

Los entrenadores y la enfermera solo podían admirar las habilidades naturales del Pokémon frente a ellos mientras Ash acariciaba el cuello del Aurorus, antes de saltar sobre su espalda.

"Me iré entonces. Asegúrate de cuidarte, Brock. Después de todo, tienes un resfriado" Ash se rió entre dientes cuando Brock estornudó en ese momento.

Glacia se dio la vuelta dando una mirada divertida a los entrenadores que sin duda tenían codicia en sus ojos. Esta era la razón por la que le gustaba su entrenador, honesto y de buen carácter y lo más importante; justa.

Pronto se convirtieron en una sombra en la ventisca mientras se alejaban, en busca de Pokémon salvajes.

Glacia caminó con absoluta calma a través de la nieve mientras escudriñaba el área. En este momento, su entrenador simplemente estaba sentado boca arriba mientras meditaba.

A decir verdad, Glacia no estaba segura de qué sentir sobre esta situación. Ella _sabía_ qué había causado esto. Después de todo, ¿no era ella quien hacía lo mismo que un Amaura?

Este era un Pokémon que reclamaba territorio o intentaba castigar a alguien. ¿Quizás un humano enojó a este Pokémon? Al ver el poder de la ventisca, Aurorus supuso que era un Articuno.

Aunque raro, Articuno es uno de los legendarios menores. Ella, como Amaura, derrotó a un joven en el día. Tal vez se han vuelto más fuertes, pero aparte de eso, ella todavía era mucho más débil que en aquel entonces.

Su nieve, su montaña, ya no estaban allí. El área aquí no le pertenece y no puede controlarla. Ese joven Articuno en el pasado cometió un error al tratar de reclamar su área y algunos Poderes Antiguos bien ubicados terminaron la tarea bastante rápido. La nieve puede ser una gran diversión.

Cuando sintió que alguien en su espalda perdió su presencia, Aurorus se alarmó y miró hacia atrás. Sentada allí estaba su entrenador con un tenue resplandor.

¿Fue esto lo que mencionó Trickster? ¿Su entrenador meditaba para obtener el control de su aura?

El resplandor azul se deslizaba gradualmente en su cuerpo y el Aurorus podía sentirlo, la energía de una fuente externa que aumentaba la de ella. Con esto ... Sí, con esto podría hacer algo que otros Aurorus no podrían hacer. La cantidad de Aura que entraba gradualmente en su cuerpo aumentó y aumentó hasta que los ojos azules del Aurorus comenzaron a brillar con un feroz azul celeste.

Aurorus respiró profundamente antes de soltar un _rugido_ . La nieve comenzó a detenerse, justo en el aire, como detenida por el tiempo antes de que comenzara a volar hacia arriba. Cada pieza de nieve voló hacia arriba para revelar el mundo que la rodeaba. No detuvo toda el área, pero ahora hizo la búsqueda mucho más fácil.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un feroz azul cielo, comenzó a escanear el área. La frialdad se filtró de su cuerpo, sin siquiera acercarse a su entrenador, mientras escaneaba por toda el área. Cada vez que golpeaba la figura de un Pokémon, lo sabía y hacía que ese Pokémon en particular se deslizara sobre un campo de hielo hacia ella, casi como si estuviera atrapando nuevas comidas hacia ella.

La brisa fría no solo escapó, empujaron al Pokémon sobre el hielo y no tardó en detectarlos a todos.

Veintidós Pokémon fueron encontrados. 10 de ellos eran Chansey y 2 de ellos eran Happiny. Los otros diez ... Fueron una sorpresa clara, incluso para Aurorus. Los Pokémon que llegaron aquí fueron cuatro Vulpix, un Growlithe y cinco Eevee.

Al ver que se necesitaba ayuda, Aurorus comenzó a bajar la cabeza para mirarlos a los ojos.

" _Mi entrenador ha venido a rescatar a Pokémon. Puedes venir conmigo al Centro Pokémon, donde mi entrenador y sus amigos pueden invitarte a comer algo así como a la calidez adecuada. Puedo ver que tu Happiny se está congelando_ " _._

Los Pokémon a quienes se les habló asintieron con cansancio. A decir verdad, estaban pensando en formas de escapar, pero no pudieron. Este Pokémon es como Lady Articuno, una que controla el hielo. Estarían congelados antes de que pudieran correr.

Sonriendo un poco, Aurorus señaló su espalda. " _Por favor,_ súbete _entonces. Mi entrenador está meditando actualmente, así que por favor no lo molestes_ " _,_ Aurorus bajó su cuerpo para que los demás se subieran.

Mientras que ella es grande, diez Chansey y otros 12 Pokémon impares fueron una pelea muy cerrada. El resultado fue que unos pocos Chansey decidieron simplemente caminar ya que podían soportar el frío y Ash se estaba convirtiendo en un calentador para el Pokémon más pequeño con su aura.

El Eevee se acurrucó contra él. El único Growlithe apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del entrenador y el Vulpix estaba con el grupo de Eevee contra Ash. A dos Happiny también parecía haberle gustado la calidez y había descansado contra su espalda.

Los pocos Chansey más débiles que estaban demasiado cansados no pudieron evitar sonreír al verlos.

Glacia, todavía recibiendo aura de la meditación de Ash simplemente caminó con calma. No había nieve en su camino ahora, ya que ella lo quitó de su camino. Ni una sola brisa fría pasó junto a ellos más que el cuerpo más frío y natural de Glacia, dejando escapar un poco de aire frío.

Aún así, al menos veintidós Pokémon se salvaron en su primer viaje.

Ash había estado fuera por al menos tres horas ahora. Eso fue mucho tiempo para una tormenta así, pero los amigos de Ash no estaban preocupados.

La enfermera Joy pensó que estaban locos. A, un niño de 12 años, ¿sobrevivió a una tormenta así? Incluso si tuviera un tipo de fuego, ¡aún sería dañino!

Esos pensamientos se disiparon a la sombra de la figura que regresaba y Nurse Joy junto a los pocos entrenadores de antes y los amigos de Ash salieron para revelar a un grupo de Chansey caminando junto al Aurorus.

¿Raro? Tal vez sea así, pero pueden escanearse si son los únicos a su alrededor.

Entonces Caitlin vio a Ash en la parte superior de la espalda de Glacia y soltó una risita. "Siempre una persona tan agradable por Pokémon salvaje", comentó.

La enfermera Joy parpadeó mientras trataba de mirar al chico antes de soltar una risita.

Un solo Eevee decidió reclamar su cabeza como lugar de descanso durante el viaje. Los otros cuatro estaban acurrucados en bolas y se apoyaban en su pierna. Un Vulpix se subió a la parte superior de su pierna con un Happiny justo al lado y el resto simplemente apoyó sus cabezas o cuerpos contra él.

Parecía que Ash ni siquiera los había notado. Al ver el resplandor azul, era comprensible.

" _Ash. Hemos regresado._ " La voz de Glacia podía llegar a los oídos de Ash y, como antes, casi como si se hubiera completado un logro, se hizo otro vínculo natural con el aura. Esta vez fue con Glacia. Tal vez es porque salvó al Pokémon salvaje? ¿Fue realmente algo así lo que lo hizo conectar con su Pokémon? Como si fuera una señal, Aurorus podía _sentir que_ su poder aumentaba cuando era cuando ella primero rugió, quizás un poco más alto y eso permaneció allí. Eso es todo un impulso.

"Ya veo", murmuró Ash antes de ver una cola frente a su cara y parpadeó un par de veces. Su brazo se extendió y acarició al Eevee encima de él, haciendo que el Eevee ronroneara de placer.

Los entrenadores normales que lo acompañaban eran flojos al verlo. _Los_ Pokémon _raros_ para entrenadores normales solo se acurrucaban ante ese chico como si ya fuera su entrenador.

Eevee era extremadamente raro. Solo se les dio como premios en lugar de huevos en la actualidad, ya que el profesor Oak dijo que era cruel nacer un huevo y luego regalarlo.

Growlithe rara vez se veía tan bien, por lo general permaneciendo en áreas ocultas o en la Zona de Safari.

Vulpix era lo mismo que Growlithe.

Ahora el Happiny era algo que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás. Chansey era tan raro que se dice que solo se encuentran en la Zona Safari e incluso entonces raros; mucho menos atrapable.

Ash trató de empujar al Pokémon despierto, "¿Chicos? Hemos venido al lugar de descanso ... Despierten y ¿pueden salir de mí por favor?"

Pequeños gemidos y gemidos se escucharon de los Pokémon mientras, con sus pucheros, saltaban del Aurorus que solo parecían divertidos al verlos.

" _Ash. Has estado entrenando aura otra vez y sigues alimentando el exceso de aura de algo ... ¿No puedes contener más dentro de ti?_ ", Le preguntó Aurorus a su entrenador, algo preocupado si alguna vez le sobrecargaba a alguien.

Ash negó con la cabeza. "Lo intento con Glacia. Es muy difícil contener todo".

Asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo, Aurorus bajó su cuerpo y Ash se bajó con cuidado y el Chansey lo siguió a él y _solo a_ él.

Parece que les causó una buena impresión.

"¿Puedes cuidar de estos chicos y chicas, enfermera Joy?" Preguntó Ash con una sonrisa mientras devolvía su Aurorus por un merecido descanso. Por supuesto, él le dio las gracias antes de eso.

' _No hay problema en absoluto._ '

Ash parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que el vínculo debe haberles hecho capaces de hablar a través de sus ataduras. Ah, útil de hecho. Tal vez también funciona desde una gran distancia? Eso sería increíble por razones de exploración.

La enfermera Joy salió de allí antes de asentir con la cabeza y guiando al Pokémon hacia adentro, quien solo entró después de que Ash lo hizo, y pronto corrió alrededor de él juguetonamente ahora que podían sentir el agradable calor. Varios entrenadores parecían intrigados por la vista y algunos incluso agarraron Pokébolas.

La visión hizo que el aura oculta de Ash se enrojeciera solo por un momento y pronto volvió a su color azul antes de que Ash dejara salir a Pikachu, quien aparentemente había estado dormido todo el tiempo, y el Pikachu comenzó a brillar con electricidad como advertencia a aquellos que agarraban Pokébolas .

La enfermera Joy también frunció el ceño. "Cualquiera de ustedes que intente capturar a estos Pokémon será expulsado y el Pokémon _será_ lanzado antes que usted. Esta es una situación de emergencia, no una situación para ceder a la _codicia_ ". Definitivamente escupió la última palabra, haciendo que algunos entrenadores se estremezcan y devuelvan todas las bolas.

Mala idea de hecho. A veces Ash tenía que preguntarse si estaba así cuando vio a Ermitaño, Glacia y Trickster.

Ojalá no.

Casi como si fuera una señal, los sentimientos cálidos atravesaron el vínculo. Pikachu, Glacia y Trickster sintieron sus sentimientos e intentaron calmarlo un poco. Parece que los lazos aumentaron y sin saberlo compartió sus sentimientos ... Intrigante.

De cualquier manera, el grupo tuvo que permanecer _dos semanas enteras_ en este lugar. Por supuesto, todos los días Ash escaneaba el área buscando cualquier Pokémon salvaje y la mayoría de las veces regresaba con uno o dos raros que se encontraron. Diablos, incluso encontró un _Sneasel_ que estaba interesado en luchar contra su Aurorus. El Pokémon Tundra pensó que era divertido cuando un solo Iron Tail noqueó al Sneasel ... ah bien.

Debe haber sido un joven que se le pasó por la cabeza.

De cualquier manera, el lado Pokémon del Centro Pokémon estaba bastante lleno. Los Pokémon estaban tranquilos y comenzaron a gustarle el área. Tal vez la Enfermera Joy podría tenerlos cerca no solo de ayuda y entretenimiento, sino también de seguridad. Sin embargo, dos Pokémon eran diferentes.

Dos Eevee comenzaron a gustarle a algunos entrenadores que jugaban con ellos y les permitieron jugar con sus Pokémon. Lo más probable es que quieran unirse a ese entrenador después de que termine la tormenta de nieve y el entrenador tenga que irse.

Sneasel y algunos otros, a saber, Growlithe, Vulpix y los otros tres Eevee querían quedarse con la amable enfermera que los ayudaba con pequeñas heridas de pequeñas batallas. Diablos, incluso el Chansey quería quedarse y la enfermera Joy les dijo que los enviarían a una escuela especial de medicina antes de que pudieran unirse a ella en el Centro Pokémon.

Parece que no detuvo el dobladillo, ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Ash se rió entre dientes divertido a la enfermera Joy que parecía preocupada. Tal vez él fue el culpable? Obtuvo varios Pokémon para unirse a los Centros Pokémon. Diablos, Machoke en Viridian City les contó a todos lo suficiente.

Pero pasaron dos semanas en total cuando la tormenta de nieve comenzó a terminar y simplemente nevó normalmente.

Dos semanas. Han pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

"Supongo que es hora de irme", Ash gruñó mientras se levantaba. Pasó dos semanas entrenando a su Pokémon en este clima. Fue un entrenamiento muy bueno para ellos resistir la tormenta de nieve y su equipo estuvo de acuerdo. Parece que también intrigó a otros entrenadores que se unieron a él para entrenar a sus Pokémon y se convirtió en un ejercicio grupal en la segunda semana.

Ash gradualmente se relajó alrededor de los otros entrenadores que siempre quisieron luchar contra él y los complació a hacerlo. Incluso si ganaba, siempre señalaba los errores para mejorar sus batallas y la segunda batalla sería mucho más difícil. En cierto modo, Ash se sentía como un maestro tan estúpido como sonaba.

Un niño de 12 años que enseña entrenadores de su edad o más. ¡Decir ah!

Caitlin bostezó mientras asentía. "Supongo. Vamos a irnos entonces ... si vemos a Articuno, ¿puedo llamar a Entei?"

Brock negó con la cabeza, divertido. "No golpear a los legendarios, Caitlin".

"Aw ..." Caitlin hizo un puchero de decepción. Ella tomó una particular aversión al Articuno después de ver tantos Pokémon terminados en el frío.

"Bueno ... No hay tiempo como el presente. Empaca y nos pondremos en marcha. Ash ya se entrenó lo suficiente y si no nos damos prisa él podría comenzar a entrenar nuevamente", bromeó Brock a expensas de Ash. Ash a su vez ganó un puchero.

"No soy tan malo…"

""¡Usted está!""

Cuando salieron del campo, vieron a Articuno en la cima de una montaña y digamos que Caitlin dijo algunas palabras que incluso hicieron sonrojar al legendario.

Ella no era una niña feliz. No para nada.

Especialmente cuando mencionó al Pokémon herido y congelado, el Articuno pareció encogerse y congelarse cuando sus ojos vieron a Ash, quien brillaba con un azul feroz mientras estaba escondido detrás de sus amigos. Tampoco era un campista feliz, pero si el Articuno se ofende contra sus amigos, luchará. No solo él, su Pokémon dentro de Cherish Balls también gruñó y miró a Articuno.

Así, el Articuno parecía _darse cuenta_ simplemente _que_ es y ella _sabía_ que atacar era una mala idea. Mientras que nunca se dejó atrapar, el Elegido es fuerte. Ella ya escuchó la noticia de que venció a la hija de Kanto Mew y si entrenó más desde ese momento, era obvio que incluso Articuno podría salir lastimado. Si sus amigos se unieron a él, probablemente también sea su pérdida.

Los legendarios son capaces de pensar y evitar desastres. El Articuno, que estaba cerca, inclinó la cabeza un poco antes de salir volando. Lo más probable es que les cuente a otros su hallazgo, ya que solo los Mews, Suicune, Entei, Ho-oh y Kyogre habían encontrado al Elegido hasta el momento.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro ante la vista, Ash negó con la cabeza.

"Legendarios problemáticos. A veces son como niños, no es que pueda hablar. Incluso ahora puedo perder la ira".

Al ver a Ash admitir eso, Caitlin solo le dio un pequeño abrazo para dejar ir esos pensamientos. Él ya les había contado a los dos sobre la conversación de Arceus con él y se dieron cuenta de que, en ocasiones, Ash estaba brillando de rojo.

 _Dos días._

Dos malditos días solo para llegar a Evolution Mountain. Cuando finalmente llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar unas piedras que estaban _tan obviamente colocadas_ que hicieron que el grupo se preguntara _por qué_ en nombre de _Arceus_ nunca vendieron tantas piedras. Por otra parte, puede ser un área protegida ...

Si fue entonces, Ash fue lo suficientemente rápido como para decirles que se detuvieran. Cada uno de ellos tiene un conjunto de piedras de evolución, incluidas las más raras. A Ash le divirtió un poco ver tantas cosas en una montaña.

¿Es un ladrón por hacer esto? No realmente, no había señales para detenerlos o colocarlos al lado de la montaña. Piedras gratis para él Tal vez es solo su suerte?

 _Victini, escondida dentro de una sala de juegos, bailó juguetonamente. ¡Parece que su bendición ayuda mucho!_

Probablemente su suerte.

Después de su pequeño encuentro afortunado, el grupo llegó a un árbol donde un pequeño Eevee estaba atado. Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto por la forma en que se trató al Eevee, Ash agarró un Cuchillo de Supervivencia y cortó la cuerda y se inclinó hacia el Eevee.

"Hola. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre y si tienes un entrenador?"

El Eevee levantó la vista sorprendido. Naïve como es, esta pregunta era simplemente extraña. " _Me acaba de llamar Eevee por mi entrenador ... Me dejó aquí para evitar problemas con sus hermanos, pero eso fue hace tres días. Apenas tiene tiempo para alimentarme ..._ "

Al escuchar eso, Ash apretó los dientes con disgusto antes de sentarse frente al Eevee y abrir la lata de dulces de tipo normal que tiene para Meowth. Meowth no le desagradó por esto, pero el Pokémon salió de Cherish Ball para mirar a Eevee con curiosidad.

"Estuviste atado al árbol de dat por un tiempo ¿eh? ¿También puedo tomar algunos bocadillos, Ash? Llegué bastante hambriento por un tiempo".

Ash lo pensó antes de mirar a sus compañeros de viaje. "¿Qué tal si almorzamos aquí?" Ash les preguntó para que todos pudieran comer juntos con sus Pokémon.

Caitlin y Brock solo sonrieron. Parece que Ash trata de hacer que todos estén contentos con la elección. Si bien no eran _que_ hambre, almuerzo estaría en una hora o así por lo que sólo estaban de acuerdo. Una hora antes no importaría.

Ash les dio una sonrisa que podía coincidir con el sol antes de que comenzara a soltar la cuerda alrededor del cuello de Eevee, finalmente quitándosela y luego comenzó a acariciar al pequeño Pokémon.

"Te alimentaremos con nuestro Pokémon. Después de eso, vamos a la ciudad y veamos si podemos encontrar tus entrenadores. ¿De acuerdo?" Ash le preguntó al Eevee que vacilantemente se subió al regazo de Ash. Ash todavía estaba sentado en el piso después de todo.

Al ver que Eevee hacía eso, Ash lo hizo un poco más cómodo al extender más las piernas y dejó que el Eevee descansara en él. " _Una bebida también sería agradable ..._ " murmuró el Eevee, pero Ash podía oírlo.

Divertido por el hecho de que Eevee no se había molestado en pensar en hablar con él más, Ash solo pidió una bebida extra para el Eevee.

Brock solo se rió entre dientes y el grupo dejó salir a todos sus Pokémon, ahora asombrando al Eevee que estaba en el regazo de Ash.

Pseudo-legendarios rodeaban al grupo como si fueran comunes. Pokémon raros, Pokémon brillantes, Pokémon fósiles. El Eevee solo pudo mirar asombrado a la vista que probablemente sea la primera vez. El rosado hizo que el Eevee se interesara más mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

" _¿Qué Pokémon eres?_ " Eevee le preguntó al Espeon que le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Probablemente uno de los Eevee que creció en Kanto, sin conocer toda su evolución.

" _Soy un Espeon, una de tus evoluciones. En el día, si entrenas normalmente, puedes convertirte en Espeon. Por la noche te conviertes en Umbreon. Solo para decirlo ahora, puedes convertirte en un Glaceon en ambientes de hielo natural y en Leafeon en bosques viejos. La evolución hacia un Sylveon es muy probable que conozca los Tipos de Hadas y desee convertirse en Sylveon, más no sé_ " _._

El Eevee solo podía sorprenderse. Ella era joven e ignorante de sus evoluciones además de sus hermanos y hermanas que fueron las evoluciones de Kanto.

" _¿Puedo ver cómo se ven? Siempre quise ver en lo que podría llegar a ser_ ", gritó infantilmente el Eevee con una mirada feliz. El Espeon negó con la cabeza, divertido, antes de señalar a Ash.

Ash, al ver al Espeon hacerlo, rió entre dientes y agarró su Pokédex. Lo bueno es que ya ha registrado innumerables Pokémon. En todo caso, su Pokédex estaba cerca de completarse. Kanto no tenía ningún Pokémon que no hubiera visto más que los legendarios y lo mismo se dijo de Johto ya que no tenía a Lugia ni a Raikou. Hoenn tenía pocos, Sinno tenía más, Unova incluso menos que Hoenn y Kalos tenía pocos más que Sinnoh. En general, muchos Pokémon escaneados. Las Eeveelutions fueron una de ellas, así que comenzó a buscar antes de que apareciera un Eevee como un holograma. Después de eso, Ash presionó el botón de 'evolución' y reveló todas las opciones al Eevee.

Eevee comenzó a mirar con asombro todas las posibles evoluciones. A decir verdad, ella hubiera querido seguir siendo una Eevee, pero la evolución de Sylveon parecía realmente interesante.

Ash vio su mirada y se rió un poco. "¿Quieres convertirte en Sylveon?" Ash preguntó divertido.

El Eevee solo pudo asentir y Ash rió entre dientes antes de comenzar a explicar un poco.

"Sylveon es un Pokémon de tipo hada. Irónicamente, el primer Pokémon que se conoce como uno a pesar de otros tipos de hadas es conocido por más tiempo. Los tipos de hadas son bastante débiles contra los tipos de veneno y acero. Lo sorprendente de los tipos de hadas es que son inmunes a Pokémon de tipo dragón, lo que significa que podrías derribar un Dragonite si se entrenaba bien ".

El Eevee escuchó con absoluta atención y asombro. El hecho de que solo haya dos debilidades y que sea inmune a los dragones es increíble para ella.

" _¡Realmente quiero ser un tipo de hada! ¿Cómo aprendo un movimiento de hadas para mi evolución?_ "

Ash pensó en eso antes de cuestionar sus movimientos. Moviendo su Pokédex, escaneó el Eevee.

 **"Eevee, el Pokémon Evolución. Eevee rara vez se ve, y puede adaptarse a hábitats severos al evolucionar, cambiando sus capacidades y forma.**

 **Este Eevee es Femenino y tiene la habilidad Run Away.**

 **Movimientos conocidos son: Mano que ayuda, Gruñido, Tackle, Látigo trasero, Ataque de arena, Ojos de muñeca, Swift, Ataque rápido, Mordedura, Charm, Último recurso y Trump Card.**

 **Movimientos de huevo que se han identificado: Wish (LOCKED) y Fake Tears ".**

"Hmm. Creo que todo lo que necesitas es una buena experiencia y el deseo de evolucionar realmente a Sylveon. ¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotros para una sesión de capacitación e iremos a Stone Town mañana? Podría ser todo lo que necesitas para evolucionar, "Ash le ofreció al Eevee la oportunidad de evolucionar. Aunque al entrenador podría no gustarle, si el Eevee lo hace, entonces Ash lo hará.

¿A quién le importa lo que piense un entrenador? Él debería estar feliz Eevee realmente _evolucionó_ .

Su Pikachu no quiere evolucionar hasta que derrota a un pseudo-legendario y Meowth se niega por completo.

Mientras que Pikachu puede ganar contra Tyranitar y Metagross, Pikachu realmente quiso decir contra un Dragonite. Uno de los pseudo-legendarios más comunes que estaría mucho más entrenado que el Tyranitar y Metagross.

" _¡De verdad! ¡Eso es increíble, por favor! ¡Puede que Mikey no lo quiera, pero realmente, realmente lo creo!_ " Eevee movió alegremente la cola mientras comenzaba a correr felizmente alrededor de Ash.

Riéndose un poco, Ash decidió comenzar a almorzar él mismo. Ahora es su turno, así que comenzó a preparar Pokémon Food. Extra para Eevee.

Después de un buen almuerzo, el trío de entrenadores decidió comenzar a entrenar. Ash, como siempre, era un duro capataz. Para empezar con Eevee ...

Pesado por los pesos en sus patas delanteras y sus patas traseras, el Eevee corría con pura determinación. Mientras le dolían los músculos y trataban de detenerlo, el Eevee simplemente siguió y siguió.

Pesa alrededor de 25 KG cada uno, forzando un enorme 100KG en total en el Eevee que hizo al Eevee definitivamente exhausto. Pero, ella estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra oponentes pesados y usarlo por un tiempo era su propio deseo. Ella quería fortalecerse y siempre había sido físicamente más fuerte que sus hermanos.

Genética. Maldita buena genética.

Lo que vino después de 30 minutos de "calentamiento" que conmocionó al Eevee hasta la muerte, quitaron los pesos y comenzaron el entrenamiento de movimiento. Ash no tendría nada de eso si el Eevee no conocía uno de los movimientos _básicos que_ un Eevee debería aprender.

Entonces hizo que Trickster enseñara Eevee Shadow Ball con un éxito moderado. Aunque no es tan grande como para decir que se domina, era de tamaño medio en las tres horas posteriores a la práctica ... pero Ash no se detuvo en cuatro horas simples. No, Ash era un maestro de tareas al extremo.

Lo siguiente que Eevee tuvo que hacer fue luchar contra Meowth. Meowth se estaba conteniendo, pero incluso entonces era más fuerte que Eevee así que el Eevee tuvo dificultades para luchar contra el Pokémon más fuerte. Sin embargo, no cedió. Los vencejos volaban por todas partes, las bolas de Sombra se disparaban en el suelo para asegurarse de que la suciedad entrara en los ojos ... Bueno, Ash estaba ordenando a Eevee en la batalla, eso era un hecho. Meowth tuvo que luchar por su cuenta.

Al final, Eevee perdió, pero ese también fue el final de un solo día de entrenamiento. Básicamente le dio a Eevee un resumen de qué mejorar y el Pokémon Evolución colapsó por la noche, alrededor de las 2 AM, completamente exhausto y herido por las heridas.

Ash solo se rió entre dientes y usó su bastardo Heal Pulse para recuperar al Eevee de sus heridas. "Te entrenaste bastante bien. Aprendí Shadow Ball rápido también, se volverá más fuerte cuando evolucionas. En este momento estás apoyándote en el lado físico, de lo contrario te hubieras colapsado en solo 10 minutos de llevar ese peso. Definitivamente difícil ... por ahora, descanse un poco. No descanse del todo porque mañana lucharemos contra sus hermanos mayores para mostrarles que es más fuerte. Mikey tendrá que aceptarlo también ... Perdón por tomar su Sin embargo, como entrenador por un tiempo, "Ash se disculpó con el Eevee.

Eevee solo negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. Estaba _feliz de_ que Ash hiciera esto. Mikey no tenía fuerzas si Eevee tenía que admitirlo, por lo que rara vez tenía la oportunidad de hacer todo el entrenamiento y la batalla, mientras que Ash los hacía hacerlo.

Así que durmieron durante unas cuatro horas en total, Ash lo hizo así como también se olvidó completamente de meditar gracias al problema de Eevee. El Gengar que estaba allí se limitó a reír entre dientes y no se molestó en despertar a Ash para que lo hiciera; estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como Elegido por esto. Su aura solo se volvió roja una vez cada tres semanas.

Por la mañana, después de un entrenamiento de 'despertar' y desayunar, los tres entrenadores caminaron hacia Stone Town. Eevee estaba actualmente en el hombro izquierdo de Ash, mientras que Pikachu estaba a la derecha.

Brock tenía sus Ninetales y Roserade fuera de su Pokéball para que la gente pensara que se unió al evento de evolución. Caitlin acaba de sacar a su Espeon para asustar a los tres hermanos Eevee que muy probablemente _exigirían_ un huevo con el Espeon si lo que el Eevee les dijo es cierto.

Oh y mira esto; encontraron el evento principal. Tres hermanos con peinados _ridículos_ estaban allí de pie. Estaban _demasiado metidos_ en eso cuando Ash dejó que un pequeño ceño fruncido apareciera en su rostro.

"Son los tres hermanos que temen a tu entrenador? Ni siquiera muestran una buena presencia como entrenador, todo lo que hacen es evolucionar rápidamente a sus Pokémon sin entrenamiento. Recuerda con qué te entrené, Eevee. Así es como un entrenador debería entrenar a su Pokémon antes de la evolución. Todas tus evoluciones en piedra no pueden aprender los movimientos que aprendes como un Eevee. Espeon y los gustos pueden, pero es un hecho ".

Eevee asintió con la cabeza mientras los tres hermanos encontraban su _objetivo_ para evolucionar para el espectáculo principal.

"¿Oye, no es ese Eevee?" El de la izquierda con pelo azul comentó.

El de pelo rojo miró a los tres entrenadores que entraron. "¿Qué están haciendo con Eevee de Mikey? Se supone que Eevee es el espectáculo principal de nuestro evento de evolución", gruñó.

El de cabello amarillo solo miró al entrenador con un intento de intimidarlo. Ash solo alzó una ceja mientras miraba al de cabello amarillo.

Al igual que Pokémon, ¿como entrenador mucho? Todo lo que Jolteon tenía para defenderse eran sus púas naturales de pelo. Aparte de eso, es una figura de vidrio que se puede romper fácilmente.

"Tú", el líder de los tres hermanos, con cabello amarillo, miró a Ash. "¿Dónde encontraste a Eevee? ¿La robaste?"

Ash frunció el ceño un poco ... ¿Por qué deberían sugerir al instante como tal? La culpa de Mikey es muy probable.

"No lo hice. Eevee se unió a mí". Ash dijo una verdad a medias. Eevee entendió por qué, así que simplemente permaneció en silencio y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Mikey apareció a la vista. Diablos, ella ignoró por completo a Mikey por la oportunidad de mirar a los tres hermanos frente a ella.

"Hmph. Eevee le pertenece a nuestro hermanito, no a ti. Entregarlo", exigió el hermano de pelo azul mientras le tendía la mano como si _esperara que_ Ash _obedeciera_ .

Ash no obedece fácilmente así que levantó una ceja.

"¿Para qué? ¿Tu pequeño show de evolución? Es un desperdicio de potencial, _obligando a_ un Pokémon a evolucionar".

"¿Y qué? ¡Se fortalecerán después de evolucionar! ¡Mira a nuestro Pokémon!"

Los tres hermanos llamaron a la Eeveelution que coincidía con su peinado y ahora incluso Brock y Caitlin tuvieron que contener una carcajada. Eran un poco _demasiado arrogantes_ .

Esas tres Eeveelutions eran más débiles que Eevee. Eso es solo ... _cojo_ .

"¿En serio? Lucha conmigo. Eevee aquí los vencerá a los tres al mismo tiempo", sonrió Ash con calma.

Ofenderse por esto, el que tenía el pelo rojo que definitivamente heredó el lado agresivo de un tipo de fuego gruñó. "Eres demasiado arrogante. ¡Como sea, si pierdes la mano sobre el Eevee _y_ el Pikachu! ¡Eso te mostrará que la evolución es más importante que permanecer así! ¡Potencial desperdiciado, te lo digo!"

Ash pareció cambiar un poco cuando el aura roja se le escapó de las manos. No se sabe que Ash _odie,_ pero estos estaban _llegando allí_ .

Casi al instante, el vínculo con su Pokémon lo hizo calmarse mientras mostraban sentimientos tranquilizadores. Eevee no perdería, eso es cierto. Pikachu solo asintió con la cabeza hacia Ash, mostrando que estaba bien.

Los hermanos tomaron eso como un acuerdo con sus palabras y se rieron. "¡Mira! ¡Incluso Pikachu está de acuerdo en que evolucionar es más importante! ¡Lo desarrollaré de inmediato cuando pierdes, chico!"

Ash suspiró antes de volver la cabeza hacia Eevee, "¿Puedes hacerlo? Has aprendido el segundo movimiento que te enseñé, espero".

Eevee asintió con una sonrisa, moviendo su cola mientras saltaba del hombro de Ash y ahora revelaba ojos más feroces de los que el Eevee es conocido, haciendo que los tres Pokémon que pertenecen a los hermanos levanten una pequeña ceja en señal de curiosidad.

Su pequeña hermana cambió ... Se preguntaron cuánto. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada, sus entrenadores fueron quienes lo reclamaron lo mejor. Incluso a Jolteon no le gustaba su evolución forzada, pero ¿cómo pueden rechazar una evolución de una piedra cuando literalmente se pone en su contra después de ser expulsados de su Pokébola? Simplemente estuvieron de acuerdo con eso ahora, no se puede revertir.

Eevee gruñó al ver la compasión en sus hermanas y en los ojos de su hermano. ¡Ella no bajaba _tan fácilmente!_

"¡Hmph! Jolteon, enfréntate a esa pequeña Eevee y termina con esto!" el hermano de cabello amarillo ordenó y Eevee solo negó con la cabeza antes de prepararse. En cuestión de segundos, el Eevee respondió usando Quick Attack y golpeando al Jolteon mucho más fuerte de lo que lo haría un tackle, directamente en la cara donde no hay picos.

Jolteon retrocedió un poco, pero Eevee no era nada tímida ahora. Cargando una Shadow Ball, Eevee inmediatamente disparó contra el hermano mayor de las tres Eeveelutions y golpeó a Jolteon directamente en la cara otra vez.

La cara, una debilidad que muchos olvidan. Jolteon ya estaba abajo por el conteo.

Eso fue también cuando Eevee estaba exhausta después del entrenamiento ... pero ganó una pequeña sonrisa como si conociera una táctica. Una táctica sobre la que Ash le contó a Eevee.

Ella podría usar solo una carta de triunfo después del entrenamiento de la mañana y después de eso, es todo el tiempo de último recurso. Al pensar en ello, la Eevee se ganó una pequeña risa oscura mientras se levantaba hacia el Flareon que ahora cargaba contra ella con Fire Fang.

Ella no necesitaba decir nada. Brillando con un feroz blanco, la Eevee estaba lista para revelar su carta de triunfo. _Su ataque más fuerte_ . Un ataque que Ash mencionó como el ataque disponible más fuerte si se usa correctamente ... y tenía razón.

Como un cohete, el Eevee despegó y atacó al Flareon. El efecto de Trump Card es que la menor cantidad de veces que se puede usar es cierto. Esta fue la carta de triunfo _final_ , por lo que es más fuerte que incluso Hyper Beam.

El Flareon nunca tuvo una oportunidad, ya que ella fue atacada en un árbol en la distancia, al menos a un metro o tres de distancia. Carta de triunfo es sólo _que la_ fuerte y Eevee hace uso de ella.

Ahora llegó Vaporeon que tomó una decisión más inteligente y disparó una pistola de agua a Eevee. Sin embargo, Eevee no era estúpido y lo evitó con un nuevo movimiento; Equipo doble.

Después de eso, Eevee finalmente perdió todas las opciones además de Last Resort ... y con ella llegó el poder que Eevee necesitaba. Casi como un último recurso real, el Eevee comenzó a brillar con otro feroz blanco y cargó al Vaporean que carecía de velocidad en comparación con el Eevee, siendo golpeado sin importar lo mucho que el Vaporeon tratara de esquivarlo.

 _El último abajo._

Eevee rugió de acuerdo cuando comenzó a brillar, ahora mirando a Mikey con ferocidad que hizo que el pequeño hermano se estremeciera. Parece que Eevee estaba enojada porque nunca escuchó sus llamadas y quería que se quedara como Eevee.

Las cintas brotaron de la figura de Eevee cuando el Eevee creció en el costado. Grandes cintas rosadas que flotaban en el viento ondeaban alrededor y la Eeveelution se volvió rosa blanca. Se observó un cuerpo delgado, ojos azules y grandes orejas rosadas. " _¡Ssyyylveon!_ " Gritó cuando los hermanos solo podían mirar con asombro.

El Espeon de Caitlin fue el primero en unirse al lado de Sylveon y le dijo felizmente sus felicitaciones. Ella era la misma con Caitlin después de todo, quería evolucionar a un Espeon. En su caso, Caitlin felizmente escuchó.

Sylveon sonrió alegremente antes de ver a Mikey acercarse. El chico parecía estar llorando.

"¿Por qué evolucionaste? ¿No gritaste que no querías? ¡Incluso yo no quería que evolucionaras!" El hermanito gritó enojado. Obviamente, estaba fuera de lugar cuando los ojos del Sylveon se agrandaron.

"¡ _Syl, sylv sylveon!_ " Trató de razonar cuando Mikey comenzó a temblar. ¡Él no estaba teniendo nada de eso! ¡Todos esos problemas para evitar que su Eevee evolucione y Eevee lo hizo ella misma!

"¡No quería que evolucionaras Eevee! ¡Quería que te quedaras! ¡Fuera de mi vista!" Mikey gritó de rabia, pero esa también fue la primera vez que la furia de Ash alcanzó su punto máximo.

Estos _miembros de la familia_ eran _desagradables_ . La ira pura e inmaculada se filtró por sus venas cuando Trickster salió de Cherish Ball para calmarlo. Con los ojos brillando al más puro rojo, Ash prácticamente buscaba _sangre_ en ese momento.

¿Desechar a Sylveon así? ¡¿Después de convertirse finalmente en lo que ella _quería_ ser ?! ¿Porque querías que ella siguiera siendo una _Eevee_ para entrenar como una pequeña mascota?

Incluso Caitlin y Brock estaban frunciendo el ceño. Diablos, incluso la multitud que vino especialmente aquí frunció el ceño.

Los trataron a la vista de ver a un Eevee probarse a sí misma y finalmente evolucionar hacia algo que nunca habían visto, pero esto era demasiado. ¿Su entrenador real realmente la estaba _descartando_ por eso?

Mikey gruñó con tristeza mientras agarraba el Pokéball del ex Eevee y lo dejaba caer al suelo. "¡Pensé que eras mi amigo, pero ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando dije que quería que siguieras siendo un Eevee! Pensé en ti lo suficientemente bueno, traté de ocultarte cuando gritaste que no querías evoluciona hacia lo que mis hermanos querían y ahora tú haces esto! "

Ira infantil. Quejas infantiles. Mentalidad infantil.

¿Es la evolución lo único que les importa aquí? Ash tenía la mitad de la mente para simplemente llamar a Arceus, pedir perdón y dejar que su mente entrara en un frenesí asesino por eso.

Él _realmente_ tuvo la tentación de hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera cuando el Charmander que salvó se quedó atrás, todos los heridos lo volvieron loco!

¿Era porque sus emociones eran más altas ahora que estaba entrando en la adolescencia?

Las lágrimas de Sylveon eran obvias y el hermano de cabello azul obviamente se dio cuenta. Él no comentó ahora que comenzó a _darse cuenta de que_ esto es _raro_ . ¡Una oportunidad de criar y volverse más fuerte Eevees!

Mikey, sin embargo, no pensó así. Por todo lo que Eevee había hecho, Mikey estaba completamente enojado y finalmente pisoteó la Pokébola.

El acto final que Ash necesitaba. Incluso Trickster perdió su fuerza al ver eso. Ni siquiera se usó el botón de liberación, pero en realidad destruyó la Pokéball. Eso fue todo lo que Trickster necesitaba para enojarse.

Ash fue como un borrón rojo, finalmente se puso en la cara de Mikey y un _puñetazo_ le _golpeó_ en la mejilla que envió al niño a volar inconsciente. Ash no fue tan amable como para simplemente regañar al niño. Tampoco lo fue cuando descubrió que Damian había dejado a Charmander. Un _brillante_ Charmander. Porque era débil debido a no recibir ningún entrenamiento.

Ash agarró una de sus acariciadas bolas antes de gritar su enorme Llama de Talón. Diablos, incluso Caitlin y Brock estaban furiosos. Talonflame se unió a un Tyranitar y Metagross que solo necesitaron un instante para fulminar a los tres hermanos y corrieron todo lo que pudieron.

Demonios, los entrenadores de los alrededores en realidad _sonreían_ al ver que se hacía _justicia_ .

Ash frunció el ceño al ver al Sylveon llorando. Eevee estaba tan feliz cuando descubrió a lo que podía evolucionar, y el chico fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para descartar al evolucionado Eevee.

Parece que este mundo podría ser más oscuro de lo que pensaba. Un niño le hizo esto a un leal Eevee que solo evolucionó para él.

Diablos, ni siquiera intentó hablar con el grupo cuando vio a Eevee. Incluso _Ash lo_ notó. Eso es demasiado.

Al ver el grito de Sylveon, incluso Ash tuvo que calmarse. El aura de sangre roja anterior alrededor de sus puños cuando golpeó a Mikey, de 11 años, desapareció y se puso azul antes de acercarse al Sylveon.

"Oye ..." gritó mientras extendía su mano. El Sylveon se estremeció.

Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a acariciar al Sylveon suavemente.

"Cálmate Sylveon ... Puede que no les guste, pero eso es sólo un acto brattish ... Si lo hizo, incluso cuando _se_ quería _evolucionar_ en esto, él es el culpable. Si él no puede aceptar el cambio, que no vale la pena que ... incluso si te mantuvo como un Eevee todo el tiempo, algún día habrías evolucionado en Espeon o Umbreon ".

El Espeon asintió de acuerdo. Su antigua manada evolucionó así a veces.

" _B-pero ... M-mikey ..._ " lloró el Sylveon cuando Ash recogió cuidadosamente el tipo de Hada y la apretó contra su pecho.

"Está bien ... Tomemos un descanso y cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes la culpa ..."

Brock caminó hacia ellos con Caitlin siguiendo. Ambos fruncieron el ceño ante los gritos del tipo Hada y Brock asintió con la cabeza hacia la salida de la ciudad. "Vamos. Este lugar es desagradable, nunca volveré si esos tipos están aquí. Eso es simplemente horrible".

Ash asintió con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente estaba triste de que a Sylveon lo trataran así. ¿Fue esta otra elección que hizo? Un error, o una buena elección? Él no sabía, de verdad.

Pero así, Stone Town perdió su fama. Los entrenadores les contaron sobre eso, lo grabaron incluso (sin que se viera el aura) y se propagó por la red.

Falcon fue devuelto antes de que pudieran _grabar_ realmente al Pokémon. Ash no quería que la gente lo persiguiera por sus Pokémon y Brock y Caitlin lo siguieron.

"Vamos. Nos vamos, Sylveon ... ¿Quieres venir con nosotros por ahora?" Ash le preguntó al Sylveon que solo podía asentir con la cabeza durante sus gritos.

 _Un pokémon perdió a su entrenador debido a su egoísmo. Una vez más, Ash ha visto lo que un entrenador puede hacer cuando es así. Rompió su corazón, de verdad. Si no hubiera visto la amabilidad de los entrenadores en los centros anteriores, habría saltado mucho peor ..._

Al salir de Stone Town, el grupo finalmente regresó a su área de campamento anterior. Ash sostuvo a Sylveon durmiendo mientras Caitlin comenzaba la conversación.

"¿Qué haremos con Sylveon? Fue muy duro cómo la descartaron porque evolucionó ... si fuera yo, diablos si fuera alguien más que esos tipos, habría alentado de felicidad".

Brock asintió con una expresión triste, "Ese chico de cabello azul en realidad tenía ojos de codicia después de la ira. Pensé que Sylveon habría sido usado como herramienta de crianza por un momento ..."

Ash frunció el ceño y ambos _sabían_ que era lo incorrecto que decir. Una vez más, sus ataduras intentaron calmarlo. Funcionó hasta cierto punto hasta que Caitlin y Brock le pusieron una mano sobre los hombros.

"Cálmate Ash ... tienes que tomar un pequeño descanso. Realmente necesitamos ese crucero ... Sylveon ahora tiene cicatrices. ¿Puedes cuidar de ella?" Caitlin le pidió confirmación a Ash.

Los ojos rojos de Ash ardieron con determinación. "No voy a dejar que Sylveon permanezca triste. Esto ... esto fue demasiado. Con mucho gusto me convertiré en su entrenador y la ayudaré a mejorar ..." Se inclinó y besó la cabeza del Sylveon con cierto afecto, tratando de mostrarle que no solo incluso en su sueño.

 _Debido a eso, incluso si por un momento, el Sylveon sonrió al sentir verdadero amor hacia ella._

Sylveon finalmente se despertaba por la noche y tuvo que contener un sollozo cuando Ash la abrazó más cerca. Diablos, Sylveon podía sentir el calor de Ash mientras gentilmente usaba su aura. Por supuesto, tuvo cuidado de no lastimar al Sylveon y la abrazó como si fuera el Pokémon más preciado que existe.

"Ahora es fácil, Sylveon ... No vendrán a buscarte ahora. Nos hemos ido ahora. Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?"

" _O-okay ... Ash ... W-_ ¿por _qué Mikey me_ echó a un _lado?_ " Preguntó el Sylveon con voz débil, obviamente conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ash frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso, acercándose para mirar directamente a sus ojos azules. "No sé, Sylveon. Los humanos pueden en algún momento ser los más amables y en el otro los más crueles ... lo que has visto es algo que era mi cuarta vez tal vez. Sé lo que pueden hacer ... pero no esperaba alguien para descartarte solo porque evolucionaste voluntariamente ... "

Las lágrimas de Sylveon se filtraron de nuevo en la camisa de Ash mientras fruncía el ceño.

En este momento, Brock y Caitlin estaban dormidos en sus respectivas tiendas. Se fueron lejos de Stone Town incluso antes de considerar descansar. Si esos hermanos pudieran atraparlos mientras dormían, quién sabe lo que podrían hacer.

También es por eso que dejaron que Steelix durmiera frente a sus tiendas y Tyranitar, Metagross y Gengar parecieron pararse detrás de las tiendas para descansar. Gengar fue quien permaneció despierto para mirar a su alrededor mientras Metagross cerraba los ojos y Tyranitar dormía acurrucado.

"Sylveon," la amable voz de Ash llegó a los oídos del Hada y él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Al principio, el Sylveon quería estremecerse y mirar hacia otro lado, pero luego vio la _bondad y el amor puros_ en sus ojos.

"No eres indeseable ... Si ese chico no pudiera aceptarte, lo haré. Originalmente quería capturar solo seis Pokémon por región, pero ... No soporto verte herido así", Ash frunció el ceño al ver Pensé que Sylveon estaría herido ahora.

Los ojos azules de Sylveon se ensancharon. " _¿T-me aceptaste ...? ¿Alguien no deseado como yo ...?_ "

"¿Te olvidaste? Estaba a tu lado cuando eras tan feliz. Te convertiste en lo que querías ser. Ahora puedes elegir de nuevo," sonrió suavemente Ash mientras ponía el Sylveon en su bolsa de dormir. El tipo de hada prácticamente se _negó_ a dejar su lado. "¿Quieres acompañarte en mi viaje? Habrá mucho peligro, mucha aventura y mucha diversión. ¿Quieres unirte a mí y luchar, o simplemente quieres quedarte conmigo?"

Sylveon pensó sobre eso. Este muchacho la aceptó cuando era una Eevee y le enseñó sobre la evolución. Sí, él era la razón por la que Mikey no le gustaba, pero ...

Ella habría evolucionado eventualmente como Eevee en Espeon o Umbreon.

Ash le permitió convertirse en lo que ella quería ser. A ella no le desagradaba su forma, ni en lo más mínimo. Es solo lo que Mikey dijo que la lastimó ...

"No tienes que decidir ahora ..." susurró Ash mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor del tipo de hadas. En este momento, sus otros Pokémon dormían un poco más lejos de ellos. Estaban realmente despiertos, pero se durmieron para escuchar las palabras de su entrenador.

"Tómate tu tiempo. Descansa. Cálmate y decide ... ¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos azules de Sylveon se llenaron de lágrimas mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Ash, durmiendo.

Ash dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar a su lado. Él obviamente sabía que lo estaban fingiendo. Dormía muchas veces con ellos. "Ustedes lo escucharon ... Duermen," ordenó Ash casi y obedecieron con Ash poco después.

 _Arceus estaba mirando a su Elegido y frunció el ceño._

" _¿Fue sabio?_ ", Se preguntó el Todopoderoso. Incluso ahora, pensó en las acciones de su Elegido.

En un lugar donde no tenía aura, el chico habría devuelto el Eevee como un Eevee. No hubo entrenamiento, no hubo elección. Pero ese Elegido era mucho, _mucho_ más débil que el actual.

Lo que ese chico había tomado en dos regiones, esta lo había hecho en medio año en Kanto. Esa es la diferencia absoluta entre ellos.

Lo que el chico hizo como errores y no aprendió, este lo supo.

" _Fue sabio. Ash estaba en lo correcto con sus acciones, incluso si no escuchó el lado humano de nuevo. Dejó que el Eevee hablara sobre el niño llamado Mikey y decidió que era mejor dejar que el Eevee decidiera antes de que los hermanos actuaran. Qué molesto que hayan reaccionado tan negativamente al final. Esto una vez más ralentiza el progreso de Ash como el Elegido_ " _._

Arceus no era un campista feliz. Definitivamente no lo era. Su Elegido fue herido en su corazón al ver el llanto de Sylveon y lastimarse. Diablos, incluso ella misma no podía creer lo que sucedió.

También despertó una rabia en ella que casi la hizo arrepentirse de dejar que los humanos hicieran lo que quisieran, pero ella sabía y aguantó. Ella _sabía_ Ash iba a cambiar el mundo para el bien en el futuro.

Como Dios, ella podía ver todos los mundos paralelos. Todos ellos contenían a Ash como el Elegido. En uno tenía un legendario como su primer Pokémon y se convirtió en un maestro, antes de tomar el liderazgo y cambiar las Escuelas Pokémon que al final hicieron del mundo un lugar mucho mejor. En otro, fue traicionado por todos sus amigos y se volvió tan oscuro; sin embargo, cuando el tiempo lo requería, el niño hacía lo correcto y luchaba contra el mal. En otro, el niño se sacrificó por Mew para vivir y proteger el Árbol del Principio.

Muchas veces y tristemente, Ash siempre había sido lastimado. Incluso ahora, Ash estaba herido.

Era el mundo solo _que_ mal? ¿Había hecho un trabajo tan malo?

Incluso Arceus era capaz de sentirse culpable y ahora lo sentía con toda su fuerza gracias a ver a Ash temblar un poco en su sueño. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era consolarlo en sus sueños, enviando su energía piadosa a su ser para calmarlo y sentirla abrazarse como una madre.

Incluso ella hizo una oración; una oración para que Ash tenga un viaje más feliz a partir de este momento. Una regla que ella no podía romper era que no podía intervenir a menos que ella fuera su Pokémon. Ella no deseaba serlo todavía. Pero hubo una cosa buena que sucederá a partir de ahora.

 _Sus oraciones serán respondidas en el futuro, afortunadamente._

A la mañana siguiente, Sylveon despertó y estiró su cuerpo un poco. Utilizando las cintas y los "sensores" como a ella le gustaba llamarlos, rápidamente frotó algunas de las lágrimas en la cara de Ash.

¿El niño lloró por ella? Eso definitivamente era algo ... Algo que incluso hizo feliz a Sylveon, no importa cuán culpable uno deba sentirse al hacer llorar a otra persona.

Él la _cuidó_ incluso después de evolucionar.

La elección fue hecha. Ella se unirá a él. Ella va a _luchar_ por él. Ella _vivirá_ para él.

Se hizo un enlace, esta vez con un Pokémon que aún no era el suyo. Los sentimientos de amor entre los dos se compartieron y Sylveon felizmente abrazó lo más cerca que pudo antes de volver a dormirse.

 _La próxima vez, justo antes de que vayan a ese Grampa Canyon, ella estará a su lado._


	14. Chapter 14

Ha pasado un día desde que se fueron ahora. Sylveon había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, pero siempre se mantuvo cerca de Ash como si fuera a dejarla atrás en cualquier momento. Para resolver eso, tuvo que ponerla sobre su hombro al lado de Pikachu mientras caminaba con el grupo en el camino.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor, Sylveon?" Ash le preguntó al hada Pokémon, obviamente todavía preocupado. Ella permaneció en silencio por un largo tiempo ahora.

" _... Un poco. Simplemente no quiero pensar en Mikey,_ " susurró el Sylveon con una voz triste.

Ash dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando su mano se movió hacia la parte superior de la cabeza del Sylveon, acariciándola suavemente.

"¿Has pensado en mi oferta? Si permaneces enloquecido todo el tiempo, alguien podría capturarte con malas intenciones. Si quieres seguir siendo salvaje, puedo entender, pero tendremos que ir al profesor Oak", Ash intentó impulsarlo . Sabía que Sylveon se unió a su equipo o no. No le importaría mientras el Pokémon esté más feliz.

" _Mm ... creo que quiero unirme a ti, Ash. ¿Puedo ser un luchador? Quiero demostrar mi valía también_ " _,_ el Sylveon trató de asegurarse de que ella pudiera demostrar todo lo que podía por Ash.

Dando una pequeña sonrisa, Ash solo negó con la cabeza, divertido. El Sylveon podría haberlo recogido si el ensanchamiento de sus ojos dijera algo, pero se calmó cuando Ash habló.

"No tienes que demostrar tu valía. Incluso Meowth solía ser el más débil de su propia especie, lo que no me refiero de la manera incorrecta, gracias a tratar de ser como un humano. Eres bastante fuerte y estás entrenado decentemente. para un Pokémon novato. Hay un largo camino, pero lo caminaremos juntos, ¿está bien? " Ash trató de animar al Pokémon mencionando que la hará crecer más fuerte y hacerlo juntos. Obviamente era algo que el tipo de hada Pokémon necesitaba.

" _R-realmente ...? ¡Gracias ...!_ " Sylveon olfateó alegremente mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Ash. Sus cintas también se envolvieron alrededor de Pikachu, abrazándose al tipo Eléctrico cerca de ella también, ya que Pikachu había sido la comodidad silenciosa todo el tiempo.

Al lado de Ash, Brock y Caitlin solo podían sonreír. Parece que Sylveon estaba mejorando ahora. Tal vez el próximo viaje les sirva de algo.

Caitlin ya le envió un mensaje a Darach diciéndole que el viaje de crucero debería ser un poco más extenso y más divertido. Ella quería asegurarse de que Ash se _divirtiera_ ahora para compensar todas las cosas negativas que había visto.

Obviamente, Brock se ofreció a entrenar más con el niño y darle algunos consejos fraternales. Diablos, Brock podría convertirse en la figura del hermano de Ash si continuara así. Parece que también tienen un poco de rivalidad ahora con los largueros y, a veces, incluso cocinando. Bueno, la cocina humana es eso.

Brock gana en el departamento de degustación de la cocina Pokémon, pero Ash gana en practicidad.

"¿Deseas ser capturado entonces, Sylveon?" Ash sonrió mientras le tendía una Cherish Ball vacía y roja. El tipo de hada solo podía mirar la Pokébola que se veía tan diferente de las demás. Ella vio que Ash tenía los normales, así que estos deben ser especiales. Animó al tipo de hadas un poco más.

"¡ _Mm ...!_ ", El hada Eeveelution movió su cinta hacia Cherish Ball y la movió hacia su cabeza, colocándola suavemente contra ella. Al ser absorbida por segunda vez en su vida, la captura fue un éxito instantáneo y el Sylveon tuvo que mirar con asombro al verlo. Ella podía _ver_ el exterior también?

Sonriendo un poco, Ash atrapó el Cherish Ball y le dio un suave beso. "Oye, Caitlin, ¿no es hoy Valentine?" Ash le preguntó a la mujer del grupo. Obviamente, ella tenía más experiencia.

"E-eh? Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ash?" Ella preguntó con una curiosa inclinación de su cabeza.

"Bueno ... necesito un buen apodo para Sylveon. No me gusta cómo no se la considere diferente si la llamo Sylveon. Valencia, ¿qué te parece?" Ash le preguntó a su compañera. Solo quería que el Pokémon se sintiera especial mientras la entrenaba. Dale un nombre que atesorará.

Lanzando a Ash una amable sonrisa, Caitlin solo asintió. "Es un nombre muy agradable. Qué dulce eres Ash, hacer esto".

"Jeje ... no puedo evitarlo. Los Pokémon son mi vida. Podría actuar violentamente si los veo heridos, pero eso es solo mi naturaleza; quiero protegerlos", Ash se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, inquietantemente similar a cómo lo hace Pikachu a veces cuando está avergonzado. Entonces _esa_ es la fuente.

Sosteniendo la Cherish Ball de Sylveon, Ash puso aura cuidadosamente en ella y el tipo de hadas salió de Cherish Ball con un pequeño giro, pareciendo un poco más alegre.

Sonriendo, Ash se agachó al nivel del Sylveon y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y rascarse detrás de sus orejas grandes y rosadas. "Hola Sylveon, ¿qué tal si te doy un nuevo nombre? No quiero llamarte Sylveon todo el tiempo porque eso te convierte en otro Sylveon en el mundo. Quiero darte algo que te haga a ti, tú".

Sylveon no podría sentirse más feliz que eso. Su tristeza fue olvidada solo por ese momento, ella miró ansiosamente a Ash. Ash no pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras la miraba con amabilidad. "¿Qué hay de Valencia? Desde hoy es Valentine y los tipos de hadas a menudo se consideran los Pokémon más adorables".

Brock se levantó con una sonrisa, "También significa" Valiente ". Creo que Sylveon se ajusta a esa descripción de cómo venció a sus hermanos mayores como una pre-evolución. Ella no mostró miedo en absoluto".

Caitlin soltó una risita de acuerdo. "Sí, es un buen nombre".

" _Valencia ... ¡me gusta!_ " Las cintas recién nombradas de Valencia comenzaron a arremolinarse felizmente, formando un corazón al final para demostrar que le encantaba. Ash no pudo evitar reírse un poco de lo lindo que parecía.

Un Maestro Pokémon que vence a los dragones con un simpático Sylveon. Oh, qué divertido será una vez que Sylveon se una a las filas de su equipo actual en el nivel de Novato.

"Bueno, entonces, _Valencia_ , vamos. ¿Quieres caminar por tu cuenta ahora? Si quieres, incluso puedo agregar algunas pesas para que puedas empezar a entrenar ahora. Tienes algo que hacer si quieres unirte. el resto de mi equipo en habilidad y poder, "Ash guiñó el ojo en desafío.

Al Sylveon no le gustó que lo llamaran más débil. Mirando ferozmente con determinación, el Sylveon obviamente demostró que estaba lista para lo que sea que Ash obtuviera. "¡ _Tráelo!_ "

Oh, cómo se arrepentirá. Ash ya obtuvo los pesos y se los puso alrededor de las piernas e incluso algunos más pequeños en sus cintas para algún otro entrenamiento.

El Sylveon se preguntó por qué las cintas estaban incluidas. Ash respondió con una sonrisa.

"Vi que puedes controlarlos. Eso significa que también requiere un poco de músculo ... para fortalecer las cintas es muy importante entonces. Si puedes lanzar un Pokémon con ellos, ¿no significa que tienes una forma extra de luchar? También permite usted para disparar a los más grandes, o tal vez ciego si están en su altura. ¿Ve lo que quiero decir? " Ash pidió estar seguro.

Valencia solo pudo asentir con asombro. Incluso ella no pensó en eso.

También era una cosa que diferenciaba al entrenador Pokémon del Pokémon salvaje. Mientras que los salvajes son a menudo más fuertes físicamente, los entrenados son mucho más inteligentes con métodos de combate.

"Entonces camina. Pikachu, tienes un buen ejercicio de cola. Esta vez, digamos ... ¿50 kilogramos y sin uso de Iron Tail?" Ash le preguntó a su abridor que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Los más pequeños pueden practicar en la carretera. Eso es lo mejor de caminar.

Ash fácilmente agarró un orbe negro que tenía algunos botones ocultos y cambió el peso de ese orbe particular a 50 kilogramos. Ash, habiendo entrenado lo suficiente ahora, era capaz de sostenerlo con dos de sus manos, pero había un poco de tensión. "Aquí tienes a Pikachu, asegúrate de seguir golpeándolo mientras caminamos", instruyó Ash mientras dejaba caer a Pikachu y el Pokémon caminaba junto al Sylveon, ahora golpeando la bola de peso después de que Ash se la tirara.

Brock se rió entre dientes y soltó a Ninetales. Tal vez es hora de que algunos entrenan en el camino también para ella. "Ninetales, practiquemos un poco también. Sé que puedes usar Extrasensorial, pero siempre es bueno mejorar tus habilidades psíquicas. Quien sabe, si mejoras más podrías ser capaz de usar Psíquica y Telepatía en el futuro. Incluso tus ilusiones podría mejorar ", agregó Brock. Definitivamente se leyó en la enciclopedia de Ash porque la enciclopedia de Ash siempre le decía a un entrenador lo siguiente:

" _No hay límites para un Pokémon. Los límites solo necesitan tiempo para romperse_ " _._

No se pueden decir palabras más sabias. Se agregó después de que le enseñaron a Pidgeot a usar Extremespeed.

Los Ninetales asintieron ansiosamente, sus nueve colas felizmente balanceándose en el viento mientras caminaba. Brock simplemente agarró una pelota de peso promedio de 25 kilogramos para que no forzara demasiado el nuevo método de entrenamiento. Tirándolo frente a los Nueve Cuentos, la tarea era simple.

Manténgalo en el aire, frente a usted, durante todo el viaje.

Bueno, excluyendo descansos por supuesto.

Caitlin soltó una risita y llamó a Espeon, mencionando lo mismo que Ash hizo con Sylveon. Por supuesto, Espeon también recibió un entrenamiento similar al de Ninetales, pero en vez de 25 kilogramos, es cien. La concentración era el problema del Espeon, por lo que hacerlo demasiado pesado como un Golem es tonto, pero hacerlo demasiado ligero significa que será demasiado fácil. Esto es solo un medio. Simplemente perfecto.

"Parece que estamos listos para el camino. Meowth probablemente sea demasiado flojo después de haber comido tanto esta mañana ... Gato estúpido", murmuró Ash al final con un suspiro cansado.

Los gatos son flojos, lidiar con eso. Meowth puede ser muy decidido, pero nunca arruinar sus siestas.

Ash todavía siente los arañazos en la cara cuando lo hizo la semana pasada.

Caitlin y Brock estallaron en carcajadas, obviamente entretenidos.

Gruñendo un poco, Ash simplemente caminó delante de ellos. "¡Démonos prisa al Grampa Canyon! No nos queda mucho tiempo, llevamos tal vez tres semanas. ¡Queda una semana!"

Los otros pronto tomaron ritmo mientras el Pokémon de etiqueta larga charlaba y entrenaba. Sylveon definitivamente necesitaba algunos Pokémon más para hablar, ya que el tipo de hada se estaba abriendo gradualmente.

 _Una buena cosa de hecho. Quizás rápido, pero Ash siempre tuvo ese efecto en Pokémon._

Tomó unos buenos cinco días de caminata continua, pero _finalmente lo_ lograron. Honestamente, ¿dónde diablos guarda Kanto esas áreas de montañas rocosas escondidas? No hay mapas de la ciudad _nunca_ revelan esos!

Brock lo sabía de alguna manera y Ash quería la fuente, pero el criador simplemente sacó su lengua de una manera burlona diciéndole a Ash que lo descubriera por su cuenta.

Estos últimos cinco días fueron bien invertidos. Emocionalmente, el grupo mejoró un poco.

Ash era mucho más alegre y gentil ahora que tenía que cuidar a su nuevo Sylveon. Tal vez fue una buena cosa porque el tipo de hadas parecía _tan_ mucho más feliz que antes de que parecía que era casi un Pokémon diferente.

Cinco largos días que pasaron juntos y entrenaron juntos. Naturalmente, cada tres o cinco horas se producía un pequeño descanso en el que simplemente bebían un poco de agua y dejaban que los demás Pokémon estiraran las piernas y tuvieran una hora de entrenamiento y luego unos buenos treinta minutos de descanso antes de continuar.

Al principio, el Sylveon apenas aguantó tres horas para caminar con los pesos y la concentración adicional en sus cintas, lo cual era bastante difícil de hacer con los pesos sobre ellos.

Oh, Brock corrigió a Ash después de un día sin embargo. Las "cintas", como él las llamaba, eran "palpadores".

Culpa a Ash por no tener ningún conocimiento de esa ropa. ¿Por qué debería importarle las cosas femeninas?

Ah, bueno, él simplemente se limitó a llamarlos cintas hasta que Brock deja de corregirlo cada vez que menciona 'feelers'.

La Pokédex no llama nada a los sensores. Lo cual es extraño porque eso significa que descuidaron una parte importante de Sylveon, de la que Ash notificó al profesor Oak.

Naturalmente, el Profesor lo actualizó al instante. Para gran disgusto de Ash, se llamaba 'feelers'.

Ah, pero ¿se mencionó que la habilidad oculta de Sylveon apareció después de esa noche en la que durmieron juntos y el vínculo aura se estableció entre los dos? Sí, Sylveon desbloqueó su habilidad de Pixilate y Ash con todo su maldito conocimiento decidió enseñarle a Sylveon Hyper Voice.

Un tipo de hadas _impulsó_ Hyper Voice, que es un ataque muy extendido y poderoso, que lo hace _devastador_ e _impresionante_ .

Esas fueron las palabras de Ash.

Ash nunca supo por qué, pero estaba _mucho_ más tranquilo después de que Sylveon se uniera a su equipo. Su Pokédex también mencionó algo sobre las cintas que calmaban las peleas, pero ¿quizás eso significaba calmar las emociones violentas?

Eso significa que el vínculo de aura con Sylveon fue una bendición disfrazada.

Pikachu, Ninetales y Espeon también mejoraron. Al principio, Pikachu tuvo que correr hacia adelante o saltar hacia atrás para obtener la bola correcta, pero ahora el Pikachu simplemente caminó a cuatro patas y lo golpeó en el aire con calma. 50 kilogramos _no se_ convirtieron en _nada_ para el Pokémon en _cinco_ días.

Por otra parte, Pikachu puede golpear a un Golem con Iron Tail. Incluso un Tyranitar. ¿Por qué su cola no sería más fuerte?

Ninetales también comenzó a desarrollar algunos ataques psíquicos más. A decir verdad, Ash acaba de mencionar que Brock debería comenzar con la confusión, que es un gran movimiento psíquico si se usa correctamente.

Caitlin estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Oh, hablando de Caitlin ... Su Espeon tropezó _muchas_ veces. Tal vez el tipo de psíquica Eeveelution fue un klutz? No importa porque quien se rió se llevó esa bola de 100 kilogramos a la cara.

Tyranitar puede dar fe de eso cuando se rió de Espeon por tropezar cuando estaba tratando de caminar con la pelota de nuevo durante un pequeño descanso.

El pseudo-legendario se calló después de eso y los demás se rieron a su costa. Bueno, el Tyranitar tampoco peleó contra él porque se lo merecía.

Un Tyranitar tan extraño, tan calmado.

"Oh, mira allí. Veo gente", dijo Brock, ya que estaba un poco adelantado a los otros dos que ahora usaban ropa ligera para igualar el calor del área.

"Hmm? Oh, tienes razón. Me pregunto por qué no hay tipos de lucha que tengan más fuerza muscular ... Es decir, hay alrededor de tres Machoke ayudando. Eso no es suficiente en absoluto", murmuró Ash en confusión.

Brock se encogió de hombros, "¿Tal vez los entrenadores deben traer el suyo?"

Caitlin soltó una risita divertida. "Mis tipos de psíquicos serían útiles entonces. Esas rocas no pesan nada si usan psíquicos", ofreció.

"¡Oh, gran idea!" Brock sonrió al pensar en su propio Pokémon. "Steelix puede hacer una caverna inicial. Apuesto a que no hay fósiles en las rocas cercanas, ya que son mucho más profundos, por lo que tener Steelix comenzar a cavar para un área más profunda sería una buena idea".

Ash asintió con la cabeza. "Puedo dejar salir a Meowth con su visión nocturna natural y también a Gengar para conseguir antorchas o algo en las paredes para que podamos entrar y el mío", le ofreció el chico.

"¡Parece que ya estamos listos!" Caitlin dijo alegremente.

Valencia se quejó un poco al no poder ayudar y Ash se volvió hacia el tipo de hadas con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevar piedras inútiles a un carro? Puedo dejar que el Hermitaño cargue los carros para que podamos concentrarnos en cavar".

Sylveon se animó al instante y felizmente envolvió sus muñecas como cintas alrededor de la muñeca de Ash, caminando junto a él mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción en la que Caitlin comenzó a presentar al Sylveon.

¿Quizás Caitlin estaba tratando de enseñarle a Sylveon a cantar? Eso sería muy útil también.

Ahora si solo Sylveon pudiera aprender Dream Eater ...

De cualquier manera, es hora de obtener algunos fósiles! ¡Que comience la fiesta!

"¡No puedo esperar para ver si podemos conseguir a Brock un Pokémon fósil esta vez! ¿Qué piensas de Caitlin? ¿También quieres un Pokémon fósil?" Ash le preguntó a Caitlin, quien ahora caminaba junto a él. Brock todavía estaba adelante, entonces.

"Sí, eso parece interesante. Mm, si consigo obtener un Pokémon fósil, espero que sea un Pokémon como Lileep o Cradily. Quizás un Shieldon. Los encuentro interesantes", sonrió Caitlin levemente.

"Opciones interesantes. Basado en la defensa, hm", Ash pensó en las ideas. Encogiéndose de hombros, Ash solo sonrió a Caitlin. "Ah, bueno. Vamos a seguir. Vamos a encontrar lo que encontramos y si es algo que te gusta, simplemente puedes discutirlo. Diablos, ¿tal vez podamos encontrar un huevo antiguo? Esos también son bastante raros porque los huevos generalmente se rompen al fosilizar "

 _Huevo ¿eh? Una vez más, otro efecto secundario de ser diferente. Esta vez, Caitlin obtiene Togepi._

"¡Oh! ¡Ash, Brock, Caitlin! ¡Encantado de verte a los tres!" Leaf saludó alegremente al ver a los tres entrenadores. Gary estaba actualmente en la parte posterior, discutiendo sobre los métodos de desenterrar fósiles. Hasta ahora el jefe de la operación no podía oponerse a sus ideas, al parecer.

"¡Hoja! Encantado de verte de nuevo", sonrió Ash a su amigo de la infancia.

"Qué gusto verte de nuevo." Tanto Brock como Caitlin asintieron con la cabeza hacia Leaf en saludo.

Leaf se limitó a sonreír, "¡Hasta ahora hemos encontrado un Pokémon fósil! Tengo este pequeño Cranidos adorable. Raro porque estaba dormido y no era un fósil, pero ¡oye!" Leaf agitó su mano hacia el pequeño Pokémon que tenía al lado.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces al ver el casco azul con cuernos pequeños unidos y la figura de dinosaurio. Definitivamente un Pokémon que disfruta dando un buen cabezazo.

"Encantado de conocerte, Cranidos," Ash saludó al Pokémon fósil que parecía desinteresado hasta ver los ojos de Ash.

Un buen entrenador. No está mal.

" _Encantado de verte también. Supongo que eres uno de los humanos que intentarán encontrar fósiles de mis compañeros Pokémon en el día_ ". Cranidos saludó al entrenador frente a él. Mientras Gary todavía practicaba para entender el idioma de Pokémon, Ash podía hacerlo fácilmente.

Asintiendo levemente, Ash llamó a Meowth para traducir esto. Después de todo, no sería bueno hablar con los Cranidos.

"¡Oh! Otro Pokémon fósil. Muy bien, me llamo Meowth". Meowth ofreció una zarpa a los Cranidos que parecía interesado en ver a un Pokémon hablando el lenguaje humano. Ofreciendo una garra a cambio, se 'dieron la mano' para decirlo.

" _Ya veo. Se hacen métodos de comunicación ... Eso es interesante. Bueno, puedo decirles chicos ahora, que deben tener cuidado_ " _._ Cranidos comenzó cuando sus ojos rojos se movieron hacia Leaf, de repente luciendo mucho más protectores.

 _Maldita hoja, ¿cómo consigues tantos Pokémon que te quieren proteger?_

"¿Por qué está dat?" Meowth preguntó después de traducirlo a los humanos a su alrededor.

" _Por alguna razón, algunos fósiles han 'despertado'. No estoy seguro de lo que era, pero revitalizó los fósiles hasta el punto en que comenzaron a restaurar su naturaleza anterior. Detrás en la caverna hay un grupo de Omanyte, Kabuto y sus respectivas evoluciones. También hay un Aerodactyl. Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, pero me preocupa lo que pueda suceder si se despierta un Aerodactyl "._

Tras traducirlo nuevamente a los humanos, Leaf decidió tomar la iniciativa.

"Si un Aerodactyl se despierta, solo tenemos que vencerlo. Somos bastante duros ¿sabes?" Leaf habló a los Cranidos.

" _Oh, bueno, no lo sabría realmente. Solo encontré tu presencia para tranquilizarme y me gusta estar contigo. De ahí que me acerqué a ti cuando encontraste esa pequeña caverna escondida. Bueno, eso y probablemente morir de hambre allí_ " _._

Después de que Meowth lo tradujo de nuevo, Leaf soltó una risita entretenida. "¿Por qué gracias, Cranidos?", Su mano acaricia suavemente la espalda del Pokémon Cabezazo, haciendo que el Pokémon fósil cierre sus ojos por un momento.

"Aún así, esta es una noticia bastante peligrosa. Supongo que sabes dónde está la caverna. Simplemente significa que tenemos que evitarla", comenzó Ash mientras cruzaba los brazos. A él le gustaría un pequeño descanso, gracias amablemente.

Cranidos asintió con la cabeza.

Para ser honesto, Ash se sorprendió de que los Cranidos fueran tan tranquilos e inteligentes. ¿Él y sus amigos fueron bendecidos y maldecidos al mismo tiempo al encontrar Pokémon para unirse a sus equipos?

Sin embargo, eso definitivamente lo explicó porque un Cranidos suele ser mucho menos inteligente gracias a su naturaleza de usar cabezales. Por otra parte, un cerebro más grande no significa que uno sea más inteligente.

Pokédex a menudo tienen conceptos erróneos dentro de ellos. Ash tuvo que preguntarse por qué ... Otra parte de la información para enviar un mensaje al profesor.

Leaf volvió la cabeza hacia Ash antes de reír, "No te preocupes, ya le dije al profesor que Cranidos es mucho más tranquilo y más inteligente de lo que revela la Pokédex. ¿Quizás los que se encuentran son simplemente violentos?"

Los Cranidos escucharon lo que dijeron y se voltearon un poco. " _Es cierto. Mi especie es muy susceptible a la ira. Lamentablemente, el nombre de nuestra evolución se basó en ella," Rampardos ", que incluye la palabra" Rampage ". Una pena, pero no se puede evitar"._

Ash y Leaf se rieron nerviosamente cuando Meowth lo tradujo. De cualquier manera, el grupo se adelantó a la ubicación y Ash vio que la gente intentaba comenzar a cavar aquí. Mala idea.

Es hora de actuar como el malo por un momento, pero tendrán que entender.

"¡Glacia! Congela toda esta área del Cañón de Grampa para que nadie pueda excavar durante un rato".

Poniendo aura en Cherish Ball de Glacia, el enorme y brillante Aurorus dejó escapar un fuerte rugido antes de que el hielo brotara de los jardines. Poco a poco se hizo más grande y más grueso hasta el punto que tomaría unas buenas dos semanas para que se derrita antes de que alguien realmente pueda cavar en la ubicación.

 _Un problema resuelto Ahora el jefe de la operación está molestando._

Afortunadamente para Ash, la cabeza estaba demasiado sorprendida al ver uno de los Pokémon fósiles posiblemente más raros que hay.

Ver a un hombre corrido hacia ellos con una expresión severa, una espesa barba y un par de cejas que lo hacen parecer un poco tonto, fue bastante divertido.

"¡Joven! ¿Por qué congelaste esta área?" El hombre gritó en la cara de Ash, haciendo que su ojo se moviera. ¿Por qué supondrían que lo hizo para _meterse con ellos_ ?

Ah, bueno, no puedo ayudar al hombre. Parece uno de esos que solo piensan en los resultados, no en cómo podría funcionar.

Ash asintió con la cabeza a Meowth y Cranidos, ambos que se pararon frente a él.

Una vez más, el hombre tenía que mirar. ¿Un _segundo_ Pokémon fósil viviente? Parece que atrajeron bastante la atención entonces.

Meowth tomó la delantera, "Parece que la suma de dem Fósiles son restaurados por alguna energía extraña. Cranidos aquí fue uno de ellos," Meowth apuntó su pata al Pokémon Jefe de Cabeza que asintió con la cabeza. "Mencionó que había Pokémon fósiles vivos en esa dirección, lo cual es muy peligroso para cualquier persona. También hay un Aerodactyl abajo dere".

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con un ligero temor. Parece que el hombre tenía cerebro después de todo.

"Ya veo ... me disculpo por criticarlo, joven. Permítame llamar a algunos hombres para sellar esta área". Con eso, el hombre se dio vuelta y comenzó a gritar más fuerte que un Exploud, ordenando a hombres y Pokémon que sellaran toda el área congelada como 'fuera de límites'.

 _Las vidas se salvaron ahora y no ocurrió ningún drama innecesario ... ¿o no?_

 **TIC ... TIC ... TIC ...**

Los piquetes chocaban contra las paredes, tratando de ir más allá. El grupo de cinco estaba tratando de obtener un fósil cada uno mientras cavaban por la zona para al menos obtener algunos fósiles.

Brock se secó un poco el sudor de la frente. "Sabes, es una sensación bastante agradable trabajar así de vez en cuando. La recompensa sería mucho mejor", se rió entre dientes.

Gary se rió un poco. "¡Tienes razón sobre eso Brock! ¡Ojalá obtuviera un Pokémon fósil! ¡Los dos otros no pueden dejarlo atrás!"

Leaf y Caitlin soltaron suspiros.

 _'Hombres ..._ '

Ash rió entre dientes mientras usaba su pico para clavarse en la pared. "Bueno, podría ser aún peor. Podríamos caer en una caverna como la que hice congelar a Glacia", ofreció Ash.

Brock y Gary sacudieron sus cabezas negativamente. "No, gracias! Eso sería _así_ un problema."

"Aún así, puede haber otros fósiles vivientes", dijo Brock mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

"Bueno, eso es cierto. También has dejado que Steelix cavara bastante profundo. Me pregunto si hay otras cavernas subterráneas además de la que mencionó Cranidos". Murmuró Ash cuando escuchó a alguien aplastando rocas.

Específicamente, un Cranidos comiendo una roca llena de minerales.

" _¿Qué? Tenía hambre_ " _,_ mencionaron los Cranidos mientras el grupo miraba al fósil Pokémon.

Brock asintió sabiamente. "Los tipos de rocas pueden comer rocas, eso es un hecho".

Ash rió un poco cuando finalmente golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que una pared delgada se desmoronara. Parpadeando un par de veces, Ash miró en frente de él.

Bueno, hacia abajo.

"Hola chicos. Hay un lago subterráneo aquí", llamó a sus amigos, haciendo que los demás se unieran a él rápidamente.

"¡Ah, tienes razón! ¡Esas piedras arrojan luz natural también!" Gary al instante pareció interesado y el grupo comenzó a abrir la pared más para que pudieran bajar.

Brock palmeó a Ash en su hombro, "Puedes ir primero Ash. Veamos qué hay abajo".

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ash fue el primero en irse. En lugar de usar la cuerda que el grupo preparó, saltó cuidadosamente sobre las áreas rocosas hasta que llegó al piso.

Oye, ¿por qué lo culpas? Solo se trata de una caída de ocho metros.

 _Descuidemos el hecho de que un humano normal no sobreviviría a eso._

"Mmm ... Se ve hermoso aquí. También hay aire fresco, me pregunto por qué", murmuró Ash mientras escaneaba el área. Llamó a Pikachu y al Ermitaño para defenderse.

Valencia también saltó rápidamente, siguiendo a su entrenador. Es obvio que ella no lo dejaría ir solo.

"Iré después", murmuró Brock mientras agarraba la cuerda y bajaba. Así, el resto del grupo bajó a explorar la zona.

 _Voces?_

Los ojos se abrieron en el área ya que podían _oír_ voces desde arriba del agua. ¿Porqué es eso?

¿No fueron pocos los que sobrevivieron?

 _Veamos cuáles son las voces. Quizás hay comida._

Brock miró hacia abajo en el agua clara del lago natural. "Está bastante claro. Me pregunto si hay algún Pokémon aquí abajo".

 _Gafe._

Una pequeña figura apareció y disparó una pistola de agua en la cara de Brock, haciendo que el adolescente saltara hacia atrás y cayera sobre su trasero, escupiendo agua.

 _"Ano, anoorith_ " _,_ se escuchó una voz, sonando extremadamente divertida.

La voz pronto se unió a otra. " _Tiihiirt_ " _,_ también sonaba extremadamente divertido.

Brock abrió sus ojos completamente para ver dos Pokémon. Tal vez, dos Pokémon que se pueden considerar extremadamente raros.

Uno es un Anorith. Un Pokémon de tipo Rock / Bug que se sabe que nada en el océano y es capaz de usar movimientos de tipo de agua. Es un Pokémon artrópodo de color gris verdoso con tallos que se extienden desde ambos lados de la cabeza para revelar dos grandes ojos divertidos. Una boca con forma de X se vio debajo de la figura, ya que Brock solo podía ver debajo del fósil Pokémon. Sus dos grandes garras se sostenían sobre la roca al final del lago mientras sus ojos miraban al niño intrigado. No había visto humanos en _años_ y este vestido extrañamente.

Otra era una figura parecida a una tortuga. Un Tirtouga, mucho más raro que otros de su especie debido a su piel verdosa, lo que significaba que era brillante. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un caparazón de defensa y el caparazón en su parte posterior también era bastante grande, lo que demuestra que tenía una defensa extremadamente alta. Seis sangrías circulares llegaron pronto, por lo que nadie sabía todavía. Se vieron pequeñas partes de armadura en la parte delantera de sus aletas.

Brock parpadeó un par de veces y los demás rápidamente corrieron hacia él y lo ayudaron a levantarse, haciendo que el adolescente mirara a los dos antiguos Pokémon. "¿Anorith y Tirtouga? Ustedes son bastante extraños, ya saben", mencionó Brock mientras empezaba a rebuscar en su mochila por un momento. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró lo que quería y sonrió un poco al agarrar dos bayas de Sitrus, colocándolas frente a los dos Pokémon.

Tirtouga fue la primera en cavar felizmente. Anorith tuvo que inclinarse un poco sobre la baya y la ocultó de la vista cuando ambos Pokémon fósiles comieron con avidez.

" _Parece que tengo más Pokémon de mi tiempo_ " _,_ mencionó Cranidos mientras caminaba hacia el grupo con una mirada intrigada en sus ojos.

" _¡Delicioso!_ ", El Tirtouga lloraba feliz mientras comía. El Anorith no era muy diferente, ya que comió rápidamente antes de que los dos terminaran las bayas rápidamente y miraran al criador que les dio las dos bayas.

" _¿Más?_ " Con esa pregunta, dos pares de ojos se volvieron más grandes y llorosos, parecían cachorritos que querían algo más de comida.

Brock los miró con evidente asombro. ¿Por qué demonios pueden esos dos usar ojos de cachorro? _¿CÓMO LOS OJOS DE ANORITH CRECEN EN TAMAÑO?_

Demasiado sorprendido para rechazarlo, simplemente agarró otras dos bayas, esta vez dos bayas de oran. Parece que los dos Pokémon fósiles también los amaban mientras comían las bayas.

"¿Entonces ustedes dos son los únicos aquí?" Brock les preguntó cuándo terminaron, probablemente habiendo comido bayas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El Pokémon en cuestión parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Por qué un _humano_ les haría una pregunta? Aún así, divertirán al humano.

" _Sí, en esta área estamos. Hay un Shieldon en la pequeña cueva más allá de esas rocas grandes y un montón de rocas extrañas. ¿Creo que se parecen a la mandíbula de Tyrunt?_ "

Ash, ya que estaban solos en esta área, acaba de traducirlo con una sonrisa.

" _¿Shieldon?_ ", Cuestionó Gary con los ojos brillando en intriga. Definitivamente, le gustaría que un Shieldon se una a su fiesta. "¿Ese Shieldon estaría interesado en viajar conmigo?" Gary le preguntó a Tirtouga, que parecía ser el orador de los dos.

" _Supongo que sí. El Shieldon a menudo se queja de que las rocas están empezando a envejecer y que le gustaría una aventura en lugar de pudrirse en estas cuevas_ " _,_ dijo el Tirtouga.

Gary, al oír eso después de que Ash lo tradujo, desapareció en una nube de polvo parecida a un anime, para sorpresa de los demás. Luego miraron hacia donde el Tirtouga señaló dónde estaría Shieldon y pestañearon al ver que Gary ya estaba allí.

"Eso ... fue bastante rápido. Supongo que quiere un Shieldon más que tú, Caitlin," Ash golpeó al entrenador psíquico que comenzó a reír un poco.

Brock fue el primero en recuperarse y recurrió a los dos Pokémon fósiles. Él obtendrá uno de los fósiles de la mandíbula antes de que él también se vaya. Definitivamente va a criar esos tres tipos de rocas raros! ¡Está en su sangre!

"¿Os gustaría uniros a mí entonces? Estas son Pokébolas", Brock le mostró a los dos Pokémon fósiles un par de Pokébolas vacías. "Un Pokémon puede ser capturado dentro de uno de estos y a menudo se utilizan para viajar con el entrenador para que puedan luchar y / o ver nuevos lugares de interés".

" _¿Tendremos más comida?_ ", Preguntó el Tirtouga a la pregunta principal. Era importante para los dos fósiles, que solo comían rocas o musgo viejo y repugnante. Hay una razón por la cual esta área es muy limpia.

"Por supuesto. Prepararé la mejor comida que pueda para ti y te entrenaré a los dos lo mejor que pueda", sonrió Brock ante los dos fósiles que ahora parecían bastante interesados. Comida y entrenamiento? ¡Eso significa que ellos también podrían evolucionar!

" _¿Vale la pena unirse a ti?_ " Comenzó el Anorith, mirando a Brock. Brock, al oír eso tuvo que pensar.

¿Valdrá la pena levantar dos Pokémon fósiles?

"Bueno, puedo mostrarte lo que un amigo mío logró criar. También crió un Pokémon de tu tiempo", asintió Brock a Ash, que se encogió de hombros. Poniendo aura en la bola de Glacia, llamó nuevamente al masivo y brillante Aurorus que ahora miraba a los dos Pokémon fósiles más pequeños con ojos interesados.

" _Encantado de conocerte, Anorith y Tirtouga. Me llamo Glacia, un Aurorus,_ " el aurorus se presentó a los dos fósiles que no pudieron evitar mirar con asombro.

 _Podrían ser tan fuertes cuando viajan con esos tipos? ¡Es un trato!_

" _" Nos uniremos a ti, humano. ¿Cuál es su nombre?_ ""

"El nombre es Brock. Soy un criador de Pokémon, un médico y un especialista en tipos de roca, incluso si también uso otros tipos de Pokémon", Brock se presentó a los dos fósiles.

Tanto Anorith como Tirtouga estaban interesados. Mucho. Es por eso que no fue extraño que movieran su garra y su aleta hacia las dos Pokébolas que estaban siendo retenidas. Tocando las Pokébolas, se dejan capturar por Brock.

"Bien, felicitaciones Brock", felicitó Caitlin al ex Líder de Gimnasio con una sonrisa feliz.

Leaf soltó una risita cuando Brock pareció congelarse. Definitivamente porque pensó que nunca sería capaz de conseguir un Pokémon como ese.

Ash y Glacia se miraron divertidos. Valencia y Pikachu se estaban riendo mientras el Ermitaño permanecía en silencio y prestaban atención a los alrededores para ver si algún otro Pokémon fósil lograba abrirse camino hasta allí.

Brock finalmente dejó de congelarse mientras saltaba alegremente, probablemente porque había logrado algo así.

"¡Capturé un Anorith y Tirtouga, uno brillante en eso! ¡Diablos, sí!" Él aplaudió felizmente. Los otros no podían culparlo, ya que todos se rieron y vitorearon.

Incluso Gary pronto se unió a ellos con un Shieldon caminando a su lado, mirando la escena con asombro y al Aurorus con asombro.

"¡Oigan chicos! Shieldon también quería unirme a mí. También tengo un par de fósiles. Uno parece ser un huevo y el otro es un Fósil de mandíbula", comenzó Gary y Brock colocó instantáneamente su mano sobre el Fósil de mandíbula con una grave cara.

"¿Puedo levantar el fósil de la mandíbula? Si tengo razón, es un Tyrunt". Hablaba con una voz seria, algo que demostraba que solo quería criar a un Pokémon tan difícil de criar.

Gary se encogió de hombros y se lo entregó a Brock quien lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolso.

Caitlin miró el huevo con intriga antes de que Ash parpadeara un par de veces. "Uhh, Gary. No es un fósil, solo hay tierra en el huevo. _Mucha tierra_ ".

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?" Parpadeó un par de veces mientras empezaba a limpiar el huevo, notando que, efectivamente, el huevo era sólo _que_ sucio.

Caitlin levantó su mano, "¿Podría levantar el huevo? Me pregunto qué Pokémon puede salir de él".

Gary se encogió de hombros y los otros no se opusieron. ¿Por qué lo harían? Ya encontraron Pokémon raros cada uno.

Caitlin felizmente sostuvo el huevo contra su pecho después de que lo consiguió. Era un huevo blanco puro con marcas rojas y azules por todas partes. _El huevo de Togepi._

Quizás porque el Togepi dentro de él nació con Extrasensorial, pero Ash podría haber _jurado_ que vio un pequeño vínculo de energía entre el huevo y Caitlin.

Sí, ese huevo definitivamente le pertenecía a ella.

"¿Qué tal si subimos y comenzamos a preparar algo de comida, una fiesta tal vez? Definitivamente encontramos un montón de Pokémon raros, un fósil y un huevo que de alguna manera aún vive", Ash planteó la idea.

¡Los otros vitorearon de acuerdo!

Después de que el grupo salió de su pequeño sitio de excavación, establecieron un campamento en el Cañón del Grampa con Brock, Ash, Leaf y Caitlin trabajando juntos para preparar algo de comida. Gary estaba revisando a todos los Pokémon para ver si había algún problema con Shieldon, Anorith y Tirtouga. Aparte de eso, comenzó a hablar con su nuevo Pokémon, presentándose a sí mismo y a los demás.

El aroma de la comida era delicioso a medida que pasaba el tiempo. El Pokémon fósil solo podía admirar el _delicioso_ aroma que solo los hacía babear levemente.

Así, el Pokémon fósil sufrió torturas durante al menos 30 minutos antes de que la misma Arceus les diera un regalo. _Alimentos_ que sólo sabía _celeste_ .

Se usó Pokéchow especial para sus tipings, se mezclaron bayas, se hicieron pequeñas recetas para probar y decidir cuál les gustaba más.

Demonios, todos los Pokémon de los alrededores comieron felices ante el raro placer especial de tener tanto para comer y beber. Parece que los Pokémon recién capturados fueron aceptados bastante rápido.

Sin embargo, Ash's Sylveon y Gary's Umbreon parecían tener un pequeño problema el uno con el otro. Tal vez es su tipeo, pero los dos se _negaron rotundamente_ a estar juntos.

Eh, Ash no es un doctor de amor.

La noche llegó bastante rápido. Después de un buen día bajo el sol abrasador y caliente, la noche fría y dura llegó al Cañón de Grampa. Naturalmente, algunos entrenadores seguían cavando por el día tratando de capturar o encontrar cualquier Pokémon fósil raro, pero hasta el momento solo había un tipo con suerte con un Kabuto que caía del techo de una pequeña caverna.

El grupo de cinco se fue a dormir en sus respectivas tiendas para dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente. Ahora que el grupo había completado con éxito su viaje a los fósiles, era hora de la isla Cinnabar.

Pero parece que el problema los siguió a todos.

Una explosión masiva ocurrió en el área congelada, donde muy probablemente un idiota trató de usar explosivos y toda el área allí colapsó en la enorme caverna debajo.

El grupo se movió casi tan rápido como un rayo cuando salieron apresuradamente de sus tiendas, empacados tan rápido y preparados para huir en caso de que algo pudiera ir _tras ellos_ ... hasta que divisaron un agujero en el Cañón.

Una maldita grieta en realidad. Había hielo volado alrededor de la grieta, así que eso significaba que esa era la zona sellada.

Ash, quien vio eso, dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Chicos? Creo que conseguimos que algunos idiotas intenten entrar en áreas prohibidas porque se veía diferente", Ash se volvió hacia sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros de acuerdo.

"Su pérdida, de verdad ..." murmuró Gary con una mirada apática. En serio, ¿qué idiota saltaría por allí?

"Cierto, pero ahora que Aerodactyl podría salir. Tal vez un Kabutops o dos también", recalcó Ash un poco.

Leaf se encogió de hombros sin ningún interés. "Nidoqueen puede manejar los Kabutops. Si sale el Aerodactyl, ¿quién quiere luchar contra él?"

Caitlin y Ash levantaron sus manos antes de sonreírse el uno al otro.

"Metagross y Talonflame lo harán. Ambos pueden al menos volar en el aire y luchar contra el Aerodactyl en el aire. Eso significa que no se dañará el suelo".

Podían oír los latidos de alas grandes. Un rugido resonó por todo el Cañón de Grampa, despertando a todos los que trataron de dormir durante la explosión y aquellos que no lo oyeron porque estaban en un área insonorizada previamente.

También se escucharon pequeños cortes de aire y roca. Los Kabutops probablemente intentaban escapar de esa caverna y obtener algo de comida fuera de ella.

Fuera de la grieta vino un Aerodactyl y entre sus garras había un niño Ash, Gary y Leaf lo _sabían_ .

"¿Es ese Ritchie?" Preguntó Leaf.

"Eso es Ritchie bien". Ash confirmó.

"Sí. Ritchie. Llamó que haría algo estúpido", agregó Gary al final.

Bajaron la vista para ver a una chica gritando en feria mientras huían de Omanyte, Omastar y Kabuto. Tenía el cabello naranja brillante en forma de cola de caballo a la izquierda, haciendo que parpadearan.

"¿Por qué no usa un Pokémon para luchar o escapar?" Ash le preguntó a Leaf con absoluta calma. Parecía que esto era solo un programa de televisión.

"No tengo ni idea, Ash. No tengo idea". Leaf suspiró mientras agarraba una segunda Pokébola.

"¡Lapras! ¡Dale un puñetazo a esos Pokémon fósiles! ¡Nidoqueen, cuídate de todos los Kabutops que se escapan!"

Misty, que huía para salvar la vida después de intentar capturar un Pokémon fósil porque eran tipos de agua, se sintió extremadamente estúpido. ¿Por qué ella siguió a Ritchie aquí de nuevo? Ah, claro, ese idiota decidió detener la dinamita de ese equipo Rocket!

También fue cuando notó que había una gran sombra cubriéndola, haciéndola dejar de correr y mirar hacia arriba. Una figura _masiva_ de lo que parecía ser la parte más vulnerable, totalmente cargada de energía blanca, caía hacia el Pokémon fósil.

Ese era uno de sus Pokémon favoritos. A Lapras. Uno de los Pokémon acuáticos más raros y bellos que existen y ella quería _capturarlo_ ... pero definitivamente era un Pokémon entrenador porque no hay forma de que Lapras apareciera así.

Es una pena.

Ella vio que el ataque de Body Slam instantáneamente aplastó a todos los Pokémon fósiles y aprovechó su oportunidad. Lanzó dos Pokébolas, capturando un Kabuto y un Omanyte antes de agradecer a los Lapras y al levantar la vista para ver una patada Nidoqueen masiva y golpear múltiples Kabutops.

El Charmeleon de Ritchie estaba rugiendo de rabia en la distancia, probablemente porque el Aerodactyl se _negó_ a reconocer al Charmeleon. Después de evolucionar, se volvió tan engreído que era difícil creer que fuera el mismo y fuerte Charmander. El Charmeleon comenzó a brillar con un blanco brillante, pero luego algo más llamó su atención.

Un _fénix_ volaba hacia arriba. Masivo, rodeado de fuego y ¿ella repitió ... masivo?

"¡Halcón, haz estallar Blitz en Brave Bird y haz que Aerodactyl suelte a Ritchie!" Ash llamó a su segundo Pokémon, el real, Shiny Talonflame que estaba demasiado ansioso por luchar contra un Pokémon prehistórico.

"¡Metagross! Captúrame a ese chico, ¿quieres?" Caitlin arrojó su Pokébola al aire con Metagross colapsando sus brazos en su cuerpo y comenzando a volar hacia arriba para ponerse debajo del Aerodactyl.

El Aerodactyl pensó que tenía una comida fácil, pero ahora ... Estaba en más peligro que nunca. El depredador prehistórico notó que había algo _caliente_ yendo en su dirección y miró hacia abajo solo para chillar sorprendido al obtener una cara llena de llamas, impulsada por el Pájaro Valiente. La cabeza del Aerodactyl _se_ levantó tan fuerte que casi se rompió el cuello y las garras soltaron a Ritchie, quien no tuvo que caer por mucho tiempo porque un enorme Pokémon azul lo atrapó.

Aunque definitivamente _dolió_ , al menos no _murió_ .

Metagross voló de inmediato al suelo donde usó Psychic para sacar a Ritchie. Después de eso, el pseudo-legendario de Hoenn voló en el aire para ayudar a la batalla de Talonflame.

A decir verdad, Falcon no necesitaba ayuda en absoluto. El Aerodactyl estaba tan hambriento que no podía pensar con claridad y siguió tratando de morder y arrancarle las alas. Bien…

 _¡Ala de acero!_ El Talonflame cargó en el Aerodactyl que abrió sus fauces de espera para un 'refrigerio' y el resultado fue ... sus dientes se rompieron en pedazos gracias al poder superior de Steel Wing, junto con la defensa adicional.

Forzar la Aerodactyl hacia atrás gracias a la velocidad añadida de la carga y el Aerodactyl que estaba demasiado aturdido como para que le rompieran los dientes se vio obligado a moverse. El Talonflame luego se movió hacia abajo, haciendo que el Aerodactyl se caiga.

Esa fue también la señal de Metagross que comenzó a caer hacia abajo con un Meteor Mash cargado. Ese Aerodactyl _bajará_ y bajará. El peso completo de un Metagross, más la gravedad y un Meteor Mash completamente cargado se estrelló contra el estómago de un Aerodactyl. Pero eso no fue todo lo que pareció.

Un Charizard agarró el Aerodactyl desde atrás y comenzó a girar cuando el Aerodactyl fue golpeado contra el suelo, agregando un giro. _Seismic Toss_ se utilizó cuando el Charizard arrojó el Aerodactyl nuevamente dentro de la grieta antes de aterrizar en el suelo y _rugir_ para derrotar al enemigo.

Por ahora, afortunadamente para Misty, ella había salido con la ayuda del Gardevoir de Caitlin. Por supuesto, Lapras regresó a su pokéball.

"¡Tyranitar! ¡Steelix! ¡Golem! ¡Golett! ¡Terremoto y sella esa grieta!" Brock gritó su orden a sus cuatro Pokémon, dos de cada lado de la grieta. Todos los Pokémon comenzaron a cargar su fuerza y golpearon la tierra haciéndola temblar al punto de que era casi un movimiento de fisura.

La tierra se agrietó y los lados de la grieta pronto se desmoronaban. Rocas masivas fueron lanzadas hacia abajo, sin importar si había Pokémon antiguos debajo. Sobrevivirán si sobrevivieron a los tiempos prehistóricos. Si sobreviven y salen, bueno ... se debilitarán lo suficiente como para que el entrenador promedio los venza.

Ash rápidamente devolvió su Llama de Talón cuando la grieta fue sellada y Caitlin hizo lo mismo con Metagross. No es necesario atraer aún más atención.

Ritchie parecía haberse desmayado por la caída y la sorpresa, por lo que estaba en el suelo. Su generalmente arrogante Charizard le dio un codazo con la nariz antes de sacudir la cabeza con ligera decepción.

"Parece que has evolucionado de ese pequeño Charmander", sonrió Ash mientras caminaba hacia el Charizard de Ritchie. El Charizard se volvió hacia el que lo dijo y parpadeó al ver a Ash.

"Hola, Charizard. No puedes olvidarte de mí, ¿verdad?" Extendió un puño que el Charizard felizmente chocó.

" _Ha pasado un tiempo. Viajar con Ritchie es ... estresante. También hace llamadas estúpidas_ ". Charizard negó con la cabeza. " _Dice que no escucho, pero que no hace nada para corregirlo. Tampoco nos entrena con pesas pequeñas o pesas como las que usaste para elevar al Pokémon inicial a un nivel un poco más alto que antes_ " _._

Ash asintió con una sonrisa triste. "Sabes que mejorará a Charizard. No puede ser como yo, que pasó su tiempo con Pokémon desde que tenía 5 años y estudió como un loco".

" _Hmph ... A veces deseo_ " _,_ resopló el Charizard.

Ash se rió un poco cuando comenzó a alejarse. Pero antes de irse, tuvo que dejar atrás una información.

"Si Ritchie fuera yo, él hubiera muerto por mucho tiempo. Créeme que mi viaje está hecho un desastre. Bueno, Kanto está muy lejos. Estoy seguro de que las Islas Naranja estarán bien".

El Charizard asintió antes de sentarse y esperar a que su entrenador se despertara. Se preguntó si debería llamar a Sparky.

Oh, correcto, su nombre era Zippo ... ¿Tal vez sea por su evolución que cree que el nombre es estúpido? Eh, Ritchie no puede entenderlo, así que estará atado con eso. Tristemente.

 _Suspiro. ¿Por qué algunos niños nombran a sus Pokémon de forma tan ridícula? Diablos, incluso Flame sería un nombre mejor que Zippo._

Después de ese pequeño brote de pánico, y aparentemente el grupo hizo que los miembros del Equipo Rocket quedaran atrapados bajo tierra, no es que supieran de eso. Misty los mencionó, pero el grupo actuó como si no la hubieran escuchado. No es como si terminaran debajo de las rocas, simplemente fueron a descansar un poco en la naturaleza. No hay tiendas, simplemente duerme afuera en sacos de dormir. El cielo estaba bastante claro.

Esa noche fue solo un sueño silencioso, y en la meditación del caso de Ash ... Sin problemas, sin quejas, sin explosiones, sin Pokémon fósiles rugientes y ningún Pokémon legendario apareciendo para empeorar el día.

Ash puede decir oficialmente que este viaje por los fósiles fue bien empleado.

También parece que Gary también se tomó la meditación porque más tarde esa noche se sentó junto a Ash y cuando el grupo se despertó en la mañana, encontraron a dos niños en una posición perfectamente reflejada mientras meditaban.

Fue un poco extraño para ellos.

Valencia resolvió el problema usando suavemente sus sensores para hacerles cosquillas a Ash y Gary, sacándolos de la meditación en la que no estaban realmente enojados, pero todavía avergonzados porque terminaron riendo de la risa cuando Valencia ganó un destello diabólico en ella. ojos y continuó más de lo necesario. Fueron cosquillas!

Entonces, terminamos de nuevo con el grupo preparándose para abandonar Grampa Canyon. No querían quedarse con más fósiles porque tenían la sensación de que solo terminarían en problemas estúpidos. También está el hecho de que las personas pueden quejarse porque encontraron tantos Pokémon fósiles y un huevo real.

"¿Así que tomarás un crucero a Cinnabar Island? Hmm. No está mal. ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo mismo, Leaf?" Gary le preguntó a su compañero de viaje.

Leaf se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. Es un buen descanso y tenemos suficiente tiempo para las últimas ocho insignias oficiales".

Ash solo se rió entre dientes mientras Brock y Caitlin soltaban pequeños bufidos de diversión.

Gary levantó una ceja al escuchar eso. "¿Qué?"

Brock negó con la cabeza un poco. "Tuvimos exactamente la misma conversación. Pero nos iremos con el mayordomo de Caitlin, Darach. Puede que necesite ir a otra diferente", dijo Brock.

Gary se encogió de hombros. "Gramps tiene unos pocos hombres en la costa. Volaremos allí usando Fearow y Altaria. Probablemente nos dejarán subir a bordo".

Asintiendo con la cabeza a Gary, el grupo se preparó para partir a pie. "Nos vemos la próxima vez, Gary. La próxima vez será en Pallet Town". Ash saludó con la mano a sus dos amigos de la infancia y les devolvió el saludo.

"Será mejor que te vuelvas más fuerte Ashy, ¡o te arrepentirás!"

"¡No olvides decirme si hay algún Pokémon raro alrededor!" Hoja gritó al final.

Gary miró a Leaf con una expresión inexpresiva. "En serio eres adicto a encontrar Pokémon raros y completar Pokédex".

"Oh cállate. También es para que tú y Ash mejoren como profesor y entrenador, respectivamente".

"Heh. Es cierto".

 _Se separaron de nuevo. Quizás solo por un día o dos tuvieron tiempo para estar juntos, pero parece que el camino es largo. No pueden quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo después de todo; cuanto más tiempo se pierde, más se fortalece la oposición._

Una semana. Les tomó una semana entera llegar a los muelles donde Darach está esperando.

Tuvieron que evitar tantas cosas. Una ciudad de juegos de azar que simplemente _no_ puede considerarse segura para nadie, un ladrón, que accidentalmente ingresa a un depósito de Bulbasaur (que Venusaur era un tipo mezquino) y un tipo que los acecha para obtener fotos de sus Pokémon.

Que se sepa que si Caitlin tiene un acosador, tiene un sexto sentido para detectarlo. Ella no es una campista feliz cuando se da cuenta de que la están siguiendo.

Ser rico y famoso te hace eso.

Así que, ¡Todd nunca se presentó al grupo!

Pero ahora finalmente pueden tomar un crucero hacia la isla Cinnabar. Un crucero donde Ash experimentará las pesadillas de aprender la etiqueta de un caballero.

Al menos será un viaje tranquilo.

 _Ash esperaba al menos eso._


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando llegaron a los muelles, Caitlin fue recibida al instante por su siempre fiel sirviente. "Buenas tardes, señora Caitlin. Según sus ordenes, yo, Darach, he llegado con un crucero digno de su estado".

Caitlin le dio al mayordomo una pequeña sonrisa de apreciación. "Por qué gracias, Darach. Estos dos caballeros son los entrenadores que he conocido en el camino y acompaño a Ash y a su amigo Brock, mientras viajan a través de Kanto para el desafío de la liga. Él demuestra ser un entrenador bastante competente pero creo un descanso es necesario. Para descansar la mente, "Caitlin presentó a sus dos compañeras a su mayordomo, quien asintió y se inclinó ante ellas.

"Mi nombre es Darach. Soy uno de los Líderes de la Frontera de Batalla, el Líder del Castillo de Batalla, para ser específico. Es un honor conocer a dos de los amigos de Milady", se presentó Darach correctamente.

Ash asintió levemente. "Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town. Actualmente estoy corriendo el League Challenge para poder clasificar para el Campeonato".

Brock Slate, ex Líder de Gimnasio de Pewter City, viajó con Ash para aprender más sobre el camino de un criador y un médico. Viajar con Ash me permite hacerlo ".

Caitlin sonrió un poco al verlo. "Vamos, Darach, por favor, escúpenos a nuestras habitaciones en el crucero. Creo que es preferible tomar una ducha o un baño antes de una comida y descansar un poco. Hemos estado viajando bastante tiempo".

Darach al instante se animó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Lo hará, milady!"

Dirigiéndose a los dos amigos de su empleado, les pidió que lo siguieran al barco. Caitlin caminó junto a ellos mientras contemplaba las vistas familiares del crucero de su familia.

"Este barco es bastante sorprendente", susurró Ash en asombro. En el exterior, el barco era similar al de la SS Anne, aunque mucho más pequeño, ya que está previsto para un máximo de 50 invitados. Tenía una gran área abierta en la parte posterior que probablemente estaba destinada a combatir y otra más pequeña en la parte delantera destinada a la relajación. El lado reveló su nombre, "Lapis Lazuli", que muy probablemente se basa en Caitlin.

"De hecho. Sabía que venías de un entorno más rico, pero esto incluso me sorprende a Caitlin", comentó Brock mientras disfrutaba de la vista.

Rindiéndoles una risita, Caitlin decidió molestarlos un poco. "Espera a ver el interior del barco y todas las instalaciones que tiene".

Ash y Brock no pudieron responder aún cuando entraron para revelar un gran pasillo. Todo el pasillo parecía estar basado en madera, ya que revelaba un tema de caoba. En el medio del piso había una alfombra grande que se extendía desde el principio hasta el final del pasillo. En las paredes se veían pinturas de vez en cuando basadas en bellas vistas de todo el mundo. También había algunas ventanas rectangulares para revelar una vista más lujosa en lugar de las ventanas circulares habituales en los barcos. El techo en el pasillo reveló algunos candelabros, ya que el techo era mucho más alto de lo esperado en un barco.

Si este era el pasillo, ¿cómo se verían las habitaciones? No, ignora las habitaciones; ¿cómo serían las instalaciones? Este pasillo solo habría costado una fortuna.

"Veo que estás fascinado por la vista", comenzó Darach mientras revelaba una sonrisa orgullosa. "Este barco fue hecho para la dama Caitlin. Está pensado para que ella viaje alrededor del mundo en el océano. Este barco está lleno de tecnología que aún está en lo más alto de lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecer. Muchas instalaciones cuentan con tecnología que es muy por delante de lo que generalmente se ve. Hemos tenido muchos científicos, técnicos y otros hombres trabajando en esta nave para obtener la perfección. Defensa contra el clima, las batallas que se pueden hacer dentro o fuera, muchos Pokémon son es necesario que realmente rompa el suelo, ya que se estima que es capaz de contener 2.000 kg. Ni siquiera hablemos de cómo se mantiene el barco con todo ese peso, ja, ja! Hay tanto que contar, pero tan poco tiempo. Milady desea descansar primero? "

Caitlin simplemente asintió.

Darach reveló una sonrisa amable. "Entonces déjame acompañarte a tus habitaciones. Según la petición de Lady Caitlin, ustedes dos han recibido dos habitaciones de clase alta destinadas a los invitados más importantes. Tenga cuidado con algunos de los equipos y no rompa nada".

Los dos chicos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. Era obvio que no romperían nada en este barco. No querían que una familia rica los persiguiera al final.

Caitlin soltó una risita mientras podía entender lo que estaban pensando con sus expresiones faciales.

Ash, Brock y Caitlin recibieron diferentes habitaciones, por supuesto. Las habitaciones eran lo suficientemente grandes como para guardarse en la mayoría de los Pokémon altos, ya que estaban hechos para aquellos que querían mantenerlos fuera. Solo hubo 5 de estas habitaciones por lo que Ash entendió durante el viaje hasta aquí. Comprensible ya que realmente es _grande_ . Podía encajar en Steelix y Golett de Brock.

Sonriendo al pensarlo, Ash llamó a su equipo. Pikachu, Meowth, Hermit y Trickster y Valencia fueron ubicados en un área más pequeña para que no sean aplastados cuando llamó a su Halcón y Glacia, quienes notaron que estaban dentro pero en un área bastante amplia.

"Hola chicos, estamos en un crucero ahora, así que estamos teniendo un descanso de dos semanas. Eso no significa que no vamos a entrenar, pero al menos no habrá ningún drama", explicó Ash con una sonrisa .

Los otros vitorearon alegremente mientras disfrutaban de un momento en el que podían descansar y entrenar cuando querían.

"Por supuesto, todo esto está en Caitlin, así que cuando la vean, agradézcanla", regañó Ash con una sonrisa todavía en la cara.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza antes de escanear el área.

En una parte está la "habitación" del entrenador. Básicamente está cercado un poco del resto. Podrían ver el dormitorio primero. Una gran cama tamaño king que parece tan cómoda que uno podría dormir allí todo el día estaba sobre una gran alfombra tipo Pokébola. Junto a él había un armario donde uno puede poner su ropa y / o conseguir algunos de los albornoces y toallas que pueda necesitar. Parece que hay algunos trajes de baño hechos para hombres, ya que Caitlin probablemente se lo mencionó a Darach.

Qué bueno de ella.

Aparte de eso, hay una gran máquina de aperitivos donde el entrenador puede agarrar algunos ataúdes para todo tipo de Pokémon, un grifo de agua en caso de que tenga sed por la noche y, por supuesto, una mesita de noche con alarma.

También había un gran escritorio con dos pantallas de computadora encima. Lo más probable es que tenga alguna conexión con Internet y busque información en caso de que sea necesario, o para los hombres más profesionales, funcione.

Ash realmente no se molestó en revisar las otras cosas. Era un chico sencillo que disfrutaría de todos los lujos.

"Entonces, voy a tomar un baño primero. Darach mencionó que enviará a algunos de los miembros de la tripulación para que también limpien un poco a ustedes", mencionó Ash con una sonrisa y, como si lo llamaran, varias mujeres vestidas con trajes de mucama ingresaron el cuarto.

"Eso sería correcto, señor Ash", dijo el jefe del grupo. Esta parecía ser una mujer mayor de unos sesenta años. "Nos aseguraremos de que tus Pokémon reciban algún tratamiento para su fatiga. Un masaje, lavado y algunos equipos nuevos si usan algo especial", explicó.

Ash solo asintió mientras miraba a todos. Parece que solo Pikachu tuvo una objeción cuando levantó una de sus patas. Alzando una ceja, Ash tuvo que preguntar: "Sí, Pikachu? ¿Qué es?"

" _¿Puedo tomar un baño contigo? Realmente no tengo mucho pelaje y me gustan los baños_ " _,_ comentó Pikachu mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho.

Ash se encogió de hombros en respuesta antes de dirigirse a los demás, "¿Alguna objeción?" Él preguntó con diversión. Pikachu dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de indignación.

Parece que a nadie realmente le importaba, ya que se reían o sonreían divertidos hacia el Pikachu. Valencia, Sylveon de Ash, se animó. " _No me importa si Pikachu se une a ti Ash. Es su elección y la suya después de todo, pero me gustaría solicitar un tiempo de entrenamiento individual para cada uno de nosotros. Ya que lo más probable es que estemos lejos por dos semanas, puede tomarse una semana libre y darnos a cada uno de nosotros un día entero para estar con usted. ¿Todos?_ "

Parece que fue una buena idea, ya que todos asintieron o se encogieron de hombros con desinterés. A Trickster en realidad no le importaba, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser un solitario como Gengar y Zoroark. Fue lo mismo con Sir Aaron. A Ermitaño tampoco parecía importarle, pero tenía una pregunta.

" _¿Podemos entrenar alguna vez, Ash?_ " Preguntó el Greninja con una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos. Ash tuvo que reírse.

"Podemos entrenar más tarde, Ermitaño. Sin movimientos ... Definitivamente me romperás los huesos porque todavía no puedo reforzar todo mi cuerpo. Solo partes", explicó Ash mientras el Greninja asentía con la cabeza.

" _Por supuesto. Lastimarte es algo que no quiero hacer, especialmente después de verte así en el SS Anne_ " _._ Ash dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

"Sabes que no tienes que cuidarte todo el tiempo, Ermitaño. Suenas cada vez más como un ninja sirviendo a su señor," Ash bromeó con su iniciador de Kalos.

El Greninja se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, inquietantemente similar a Ash y Pikachu. Sí, parece que están adquiriendo hábitos similares a Ash.

Ash soltó una pequeña carcajada, "No te preocupes, te agradezco que te importe, realmente lo hago. Por ahora, ¿por qué no te relajas y dejas que las doncellas hagan lo suyo? Iré a bañarme". Dicho esto, el chico dejó el área para ir al baño. Pikachu simplemente lo siguió ya que al Pokémon Ratón le gustaban las instalaciones humanas más que las instalaciones Pokémon.

Después de todo, el titular se quedó en la casa de Ash durante tanto tiempo que se acostumbró a bañarse con su entrenador.

Así que era hora de un descanso agradable en un baño, dejar que sus Pokémon recibieran un tratamiento especial y luego comieran bien con ellos.

Eran alrededor de las 5 PM cuando todos llegaron al comedor, que hoy estaba afuera. Ash llamó instantáneamente a su Talonflame y Aurorus cuando estaba afuera para que pudieran disfrutar del aire fresco. El crucero ya había salido de los muelles para poder mirar afuera, con Falcon simplemente permaneciendo en la cubierta y mirando el agua durante un rato mientras Glacia se tumbaba en el suelo disfrutando del hecho de que el sol se estaba poniendo gradualmente.

Los Pokémon más pequeños caminaban junto a Ash. Todos parecían mucho más refrescados, incluso Trickster tenía un brillo relajado en sus ojos mientras caminaba en lugar de estar en su sombra. La sonrisa loca de Gengar era más pequeña cuando miró a su alrededor cuando llegaron.

Una mesa _enorme_ estaba allí, llena de todo tipo de comida. Había una parte destinada para el Pokémon, que incluso tenía sus nombres y que se sepa que Pikachu es un buen maestro para algunos Pokémon. El ratón amarillo les enseñó a leer el lenguaje humano tal como Ash le había enseñado en el pasado. El único confundido fue Sylveon, hasta que vio una pequeña imagen de un Sylveon en una de las etiquetas.

Moviéndose felizmente hacia su comida, los más grandes permanecieron allí ya que no podían comer de la mesa. Las criadas lo traerían pronto, ya que podían oír a Darach ordenándoles que les diera algo de comida. Que lindo de el.

Ash se unió a Caitlin y Brock. Hoy, vistió un traje negro donde mantuvo la chaqueta abierta para revelar una camiseta blanca y una corbata roja. Su gorra de costumbre no estaba allí y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, haciéndolo parecer un noble en cierto modo. Sus habituales ojos abiertos y enérgicos parecían medio cerrados mientras miraba a su alrededor antes de darles una sonrisa tranquila.

"Parece que soy el último en unirme. Me disculpo por la espera", Ash habló con calma, disfrutando de ver sus caras abiertas. Incluso Caitlin parecía sorprendida.

Que se sepa que Ash sabe cómo tener buenos modales. Uno no tiene una madre soltera toda su vida y no sabe tales cosas. Incluso tuvo que unirse a una pelota en el pasado con el Profesor Oak ya que el hombre quería que Ash, Gary y Leaf se unieran a él.

Es solo que requiere un gran esfuerzo y que él apesta horriblemente por los elogios ocultos y cosas por el estilo. Su apariencia, él puede manejar. Sus acciones, él puede contener, pero sus palabras ... No hay restricción.

"Bueno, bueno. Parece que Ash tiene algunos modales", bromeó Brock después de haber estado mirando durante un rato al verlo.

Caitlin reveló una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Ash, "Mi, mi. Parece que Ash sabe cómo presentarse en áreas más ricas", bromeó.

Ash rió un poco incómoda, revelando una sonrisa incómoda. "Ayuda cuando tu madre y el profesor Oak te dan un pequeño curso intensivo durante una semana antes de lanzarte a los leones en una pelota", admitió.

Caitlin se rió un poco. "Por ahora, simplemente disfrutemos de nuestra comida. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un plan de capacitación para las siguientes dos semanas después, mientras disfrutamos de las vistas?" Caitlin ofreció.

Brock simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. Tengo curiosidad por todas las instalaciones, pero creo que tener un curso de capacitación para mi equipo ayudará bastante".

Ash asintió de acuerdo con Caitlin, "entrenar con equipos de primera clase ayudará bastante. Lo único que deseo hacer es darle a todos mis Pokémon uno a uno cada día para que tengan algo de tiempo conmigo solos. que algunos de ellos lo merecen, realmente ", sonrió Ash.

Caitlin y Brock intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir. "Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, de verdad. Buen punto Ash. Decidámoslo después de nuestra comida, Darach está llegando así que sé lo mejor que puedas ... Sé cómo puedes comer", bromeó Caitlin.

Ash ganó un pequeño rubor avergonzado. "Cállate, tú. Puedo comer lentamente ..."

 _Él no puede hacer eso si la comida es deliciosa. Algo que divirtió tanto a Caitlin como a Brock sin fin cuando Ash recibió otro curso acelerado de Darach._

Después de una escena bastante divertida tanto para hombre como para Pokémon, Ash decidió que el programa de entrenamiento sería bastante fácil estas dos semanas. Con una comida superior en calidad y cantidad, definitivamente crecerán tanto como puedan en dos semanas, ya que todavía están en la famosa etapa de "novato" donde los Pokémon solo son capaces de herirlos atacando directamente. Entran en la etapa de "élite" después de pasar las filas donde pueden destruir, digamos, un edificio completo con un solo ataque. No con un rayo hiper que es conocido por su destrucción, sino un rayo o un rayo de hielo.

Odia admitirlo, pero la mayoría de los Pokémon de Caitlin eran de élite. Metagross era una élite fronteriza gracias a su poder natural y Espeon se acercaba cada vez más a un ritmo rápido. Ese es el beneficio de los Pokémon novatos, crecen mucho más rápido, pero después de 'abrirse paso' crecen mucho más despacio. Por lo tanto, por qué los maestros son generalmente los que han viajado durante bastante tiempo. Eso significa que todavía estaba lejos de golpearla, incluso si su aura se aseguraba de que su Pokémon siguiera creciendo a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el de ella.

Entonces, ahora mismo, incluso si se lo tomara con calma, esas dos semanas tal vez los criarían como si hubieran entrenado durante todo un mes. Esa es la diferencia entre ricos y pobres. Equipo y comida Sin embargo, las riquezas solo te dejan ir tan lejos.

Durante la primera semana, Ash ayudará a sus siete Pokémon con lecciones uno a uno. Van a estar perfeccionando movimientos, pensando en formas de implementar movimientos y mejorarlos al usarlos de nuevas maneras o potenciarlos a través del entrenamiento. Naturalmente, también recibirán algunas experiencias de batalla ya que Ash hará que la que él entrena para el día vaya contra una de Brock o Caitlin.

Una buena idea para toda una semana. También les da tiempo para unirse.

La segunda semana será cuando hayan hecho un plan de entrenamiento lleno de entrenamiento y descansos para que puedan relajarse y disfrutar de su crucero, ya que obviamente no es el momento de sobrevivir.

Hermit, Pikachu y Meowth han mostrado interés en nadar. Meowth era un signo de interrogación para Ash hasta que el Pokémon Gato le dijo que no podía nadar y que si se caía, definitivamente se ahogaría.

Valencia practicaba con sus recién adquiridas percusiones en su tiempo libre, Trickster se divirtió haciendo que el personal del crucero y / o entrenara con Ash, Glacia simplemente disfrutaba el tiempo de descanso con algunos ojos cerrados y Falcon deseaba volar y disfruta el aroma del océano

Sí, Ash tenía un equipo bastante fácil de Pokémon.

Lo bueno es que no es como en el caso de Brock donde quieren pelear entre ellos y hacerse más fuertes ... Se había reído en la cara de Brock después de que Tyranitar le dijera que su cosa favorita de pasar el tiempo molesta a los demás para luchar contra él. El una vez mudo Pupitar era bastante interesante como un Tyranitar ahora. Aun así, Brock lo tomó a raudales y le dijo que luchara contra el Golett.

Realmente ayudó mucho ya que el Tyranitar había mostrado un gran progreso, el Golett más.

También tendría más tiempo para vincularse con los dos Pokémon fósiles que _adoraban_ estar con Brock y los demás si podían disfrutar de este tipo de comida y recibir un entrenamiento tan increíble como el de sus familiares.

En el momento en que vieron al Tyranitar y Golett, fueron vendidos por hacerse más fuertes. El Anorith demostró ser bastante único para su especie ya que le encantaba nadar alrededor y por eso era más delgado que otros. El Anorith también fue mucho más rápido en el agua que en tierra, pero eso es comprensible. El Tirtouga, por otro lado, era bastante relajado y disfrutaba de relajarse cuando podía bajo el sol, fuera del agua, para absorber algo de calor.

Pokemon raro. A uno le encantaba nadar donde es mucho más rápido mientras que al otro le encantaba descansar en tierra. Se supone que es todo lo contrario, ¿no?

Sin embargo, Ash temía la época en que evolucionaría el Golem. Ya tenía el tamaño de un Golurk, imaginando un Golurk el doble de su tamaño ... Oh chico. Pensó en Falcon como enorme, pero ese Golurk sería en palabras simples; de miedo. como. infierno.

Caitlin tenía el equipo más pacífico. Su Pokémon habitual quería quedarse o ayudar a los miembros del equipo con Metagross como excepción, ya que al Hoenn Pseudo-legendario le encantaba luchar contra el Tyranitar para mejorar para su nuevo entrenador.

Entonces, después de su planificación, fue un día tranquilo en el que todos se sentaron en la cubierta, mirando al cielo. Un aire de paz los rodeaba y al Pokémon, sintiéndose como si pertenecieran allí casi como una imagen. Tal vez fue por eso que Darach hizo una foto y solicitó que se hiciera una pintura lo antes posible.

¿El nombre de la pintura?

' _Los Stargazers_ '

A la mañana siguiente, Ash se despertó alrededor de las 5 AM. Se dio una rápida ducha mientras ponía un poco de su equipo de entrenamiento. Un par de pantalones para correr, una gran sudadera gris y algunos zapatos deportivos de una marca desconocida que parecían bastante baratos. Poniéndose un par de muñequeras alrededor de la muñeca y la frente, se preparó para hacer ejercicio mientras su Pokémon se entrena.

Hoy será el día de Pikachu, ya que es el primer Pokémon capturado por Ash.

Después de que terminó de ponerse todo su equipo, se volvió hacia su Pokémon que todavía estaba dormido, posiblemente porque estaban tan descansados en este lugar.

"¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de despertarse, estirarse y entrenar!" Ash llamó a su Pokémon que ahora abrió sus ojos cuando comenzaron a sentirse mucho más energizados que antes. Tal vez es la comida, tal vez es la paz. Quizás es porque finalmente tuvieron un día tranquilo, pero sintieron que podían entrenar mucho más duro.

En realidad fue simple; necesitaban descansar para que sus cuerpos finalmente pudieran alcanzar el crecimiento. La comida especialmente funcionó, ya que les ayudó a llegar allí.

Ahora despierto, los Pokémon mencionaron sus buenas mañanas y estaban listos para irse después de que terminaron de estirar por un tiempo. Glacia y Falcon tienen que entrenar en las cubiertas ya que eran demasiado grandes para el área de entrenamiento interior, o más bien, no podían entrenar bien allí.

"Ahora Glacia, quiero que comiences a aprender movimientos de tipo eléctrico. Ya tienes conocimiento sobre el uso de uno de ellos, pero los próximos movimientos que quiero que aprendas son Descarga y Trueno. Estos dos son más fuertes que Thunderbolt, pero requieren más energía. Dejaré una instrucción de voz para hoy para que te ayude, ¿de acuerdo? " Ash sonrió mientras le tendía una de las grabadoras de voz.

Maldita sea, los usó. Eran útiles y Pokémon podría volver a escuchar cuando lo necesitaran. Es un método de entrenamiento muy autosuficiente que Gary le presentó después de que tuvieron una pequeña conversación durante la Excavación Fósil. Aurorus pareció interesada y asintió con la cabeza mientras estaba satisfecha con la orden.

Glacia no quería congelar el barco o el agua después de todo.

"Falcon, quiero que aprendas a usar los beneficios del ala de acero en todas tus plumas. Tal vez crees una Defensa de Hierro para defenderte de los ataques. Sé que eres rápido, pero también eres bastante grande. hace que sea difícil esquivar los ataques, lo que significa que necesitamos más métodos de defensa. A medida que vuelas y comienzas a practicar algunas maniobras, piensa en cómo usarlas. Yo mismo, no tengo idea de verdad. Confío en ti con esto duro tarea, ¿de acuerdo? " Ash sonrió a su Talonflame, quien a cambio lo miró con determinación.

No decepcionaría a Ash, además de que era algo en lo que había estado pensando durante un tiempo. Si dominaba la "Defensa de hierro", ¿podría disparar sus plumas de manera similar a Poison Sting? Comida para el pensamiento. El gigante y brillante Talonflame voló hacia el cielo cuando comenzó a practicar. Afortunadamente, el barco iba lento para que no los perdiera.

Moviéndome dentro, el área de entrenamiento estaba llena de maquinaria. Varias máquinas fueron diseñadas para entrenamiento de voltaje, potencia de impacto, presión ... diablos, ¿es eso una cámara de _gravedad_ ? Ash tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de girar torpemente la cabeza hacia el área del dojo que a su Greninja le gustaba bastante. Había todo tipo de muñecos que definitivamente se reforzaban con algún tipo especial de defensa. El Greninja en cuestión pareció probar ansiosamente una de las máquinas más duras para darse cuenta de que no podía mover la máquina ...

Probando uno antes de eso, apenas se movió. La siguiente se movió un poco más fácil y la siguiente se hizo con bastante esfuerzo.

"Hmm ... Creo que esto es bueno para ti, Greninja. Aunque quería que practicases ataques de rango medio, es bueno que te fortalezcas. Usa algunos pesos que puedas encontrar y comienza a practicar tus ataques tipo pelea contra esos maniquíes. Definitivamente será de ayuda ", comentó Ash y Ermitaño, que amaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estuvo de acuerdo.

Echó un vistazo a su Sylveon y luego a las bolas pesadas. Podrían arrojarse a un cojín en la distancia. "Valencia, usa esas pesas allí y tíralas contra el cojín. Solo usa tus cintas, sondas, aún no estoy seguro de cómo llamarlas", comenzó Ash cuando el Sylveon asintió con la cabeza.

Girando hacia su Gengar, Ash ganó una sonrisa desviada. "Entrenamiento muscular y de velocidad para ti. Corre con pesas, comienza a levantar pesas. Conoces el trato y si hago un chequeo, es mejor que sean más altos de lo que puedes manejar de manera informal", Ash comenzó cuando el Gengar ganó una mirada nerviosa. No es fácil ir entonces. Maldita sea.

Girando hacia su Pikachu y Meowth, Ash asintió. "Ustedes dos también necesitan más músculo. Pikachu, aunque lograron hacer un gran impacto en el Raichu, creo que el resto todavía puede obtener un entrenamiento adecuado. Por ahora, comience con pesas pesadas. Meowth, para usted, quiero que lo haga. practica más tu velocidad. No conoces ningún movimiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta el momento y eres bastante hábil en el uso de ataques a distancia, especialmente después de usar Nasty Plot. Es por eso que la velocidad es importante, así que puedes correr y esquivar. eso, asegúrate de mantenerte tan flexible como sea posible. ¿Entendido? " Preguntó Ash cuando los dos pequeños Pokémon asintieron con la evaluación y continuaron con sus deberes.

Ash sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el entrenamiento de Pikachu, comenzando a hacer acciones similares a su lado y manteniendo una conversación. Es hora de unirnos durante el entrenamiento. No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes ...

Darach parecía disfrutar de poner música mientras se entrenaban y a Ash también le gustó. Definitivamente comprará una radio transportable si pudiera pagarla.

En tres días Ash logró entrenar a su equipo a un ritmo rápido. La comida y el descanso definitivamente ayudaron junto a él y Ash se sintió mucho más tranquilo que antes.

Quizás también sea porque Trickster lo _obliga_ a meditar al menos tres horas al día.

Pikachu fácilmente ganó músculo con la comida, progresando a un ritmo que incluso hizo que Ash se quedara boquiabierto. Si su Pikachu no alcanzó el nivel de élite cuando llegan a la isla Cinnabar, entonces Ash gritará al toro al mundo.

Falcon, Talonflame ... Bueno, que se sepa que sus plumas son infinitas. Ash no tiene idea de cómo, pero supuso que el Pokémon podría volver a crecer fácilmente con energía o algo así. Debe ser algo Pokémon que aún no conocía, ya que no había oído hablar de tipos de vuelo capaces de regenerar plumas como esa. Después de que el Pokémon aprendió a utilizar la habilidad de Steel Wing en todo su cuerpo, el Pokémon mezcló un movimiento llamado Feather Dance con él y creó un nuevo tipo de ataque que se centró en dispararle plumas de acero a su oponente.

Ash sintió pena por la presa de Falcon.

Meowth había ganado bastante velocidad, comenzando a hacer juego con Pikachu. Hizo que el Pokémon Gato se centrara completamente en eso por ahora. Una vez que coincida con la velocidad base de Pikachu, comenzará a enseñarle al Meowth más usos para Hidden Power y otros ataques.

Ermitaño ... Ermitaño es un caso que Ash aún duda es normal. El Pokémon Ninja tomó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como si fuera una segunda naturaleza, moviéndose tan suavemente a través de muñecos que ahora también estaban atacando. Al principio, estaba en el tercer maniquí de práctica y ahora está en el segundo. Que se sepa que su crecimiento puede considerarse bastante aterrador entre los Pokémon normales.

Su Aurorus, Glacia, se estaba volviendo bastante hábil en el uso de ataques eléctricos. Aprendió no solo Descarga y Trueno, sino que también se centró más en la Ola del Trueno, que Ash rápidamente completó. En este momento, hizo que se centrara en Icy Wind y tratara de controlar la frialdad y la presión para que esté más enfocado. Será útil para atravesar ataques como el lanzallamas, ya que el hielo sin duda será capaz de resistir a los lanzallamas normales.

Trickster ... Bueno, Trickster estaba actuando como un culturista cada vez que terminaba el entrenamiento. El Gengar entrenó su cuerpo con vigor, sorprendiendo todo lo que el bromista del grupo podía ser tan _extremadamente_ determinado. Debe ser porque Gengar quiere ser más fuerte que cuando era Zoroark por cualquier razón.

Valencia, el Sylveon ... El Sylveon definitivamente podría usar sus sensores ahora. No solo eso, sino que también estaba entrenando su capacidad de esquivar en la 'zona de esquivar' como Ash lo llamó. Habrá pequeñas pelotas de tenis disparadas contra Pokémon de todo su alrededor y tendrán que esquivarlo, ya que permite algo de espacio para hacerlo, pero la velocidad aumenta gradualmente. El Sylveon definitivamente comenzó a ganar algo de gracia.

Pero en este momento, Ash estaba convirtiendo su tiempo de uno contra uno con su Pokémon Ninja en una sesión de entrenamiento ya que ambos estaban en la cubierta y ambos sudaban.

Ash podría haber jurado que al Greninja le encantaba pelear más que cualquier otra especie. El Pokémon Ninja simplemente adoraba la emoción del combate, esquivando movimientos, combinando varias técnicas y la emoción de tener victorias cercanas.

Una buena, pero también mala naturaleza. Ash definitivamente lo mencionará después de su combate.

Por alguna señal desconocida, ambos corrieron el uno al otro. Ash reforzó sus piernas con aura para irrumpir en velocidad e inmediatamente tuvo que bajar su cuerpo para evitar un ataque de palma dirigido a su pecho. Al estar tan cerca del piso, el entrenador movió su parte inferior del cuerpo para que pudiera realizar un salto hacia adelante, pero en lugar de usarlo para esquivar, apuntó con su pie desnudo hacia la cabeza del Greninja.

Moviendo su cabeza, Hermitio agarró la pierna extendida y arrojó su entrenador lejos. Su entrenador, como de costumbre, se recuperó rápidamente y se deslizó sobre la tierra. Por alguna extraña razón, su piel nunca se rascó como si fuera tan dura como esconderse. Un posible efecto secundario para que su cuerpo crezca con el uso del aura, haciéndolo mucho más resistente que el de un humano normal.

Corriendo hacia el Greninja, Ash apuntó un solo puño hacia la cabeza y ocultó el otro que apuntaba al estómago. Por instinto, el Greninja usó ambas palmas para bloquear el golpe dirigido a su cara, pero el que apuntaba a su estómago golpeó con toda su potencia, haciendo que el Greninja volara hacia atrás con el poder que Ash le ponía. Era un ataque fronterizo tipo lucha en la honesta opinión del Greninja.

Sin embargo, el Pokémon Ninja no se hace tan fácilmente. Él no colapsará de un solo golpe de un humano después de todo. Corriendo hacia atrás, la Greninja deslizó su cuerpo sobre el suelo y se bajó antes de utilizar su lengua de una manera similar a 'Slam' apuntando al cuerpo del entrenador mientras intentaba esquivar saltando sobre el movimiento. El ataque golpeó la cabeza cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás, haciendo un backflip para recuperarse de él.

... Lamentablemente, olvidó algo. Estaban en las cubiertas del crucero y Ash casi se cayó cuando sus pies tocaron los barrotes de la valla. "Eso estuvo cerca ..." Ash mencionó mientras miraba detrás de él antes de parpadear.

"¡Ermitaño! ¡Tiempo!" Gritó Ash mientras rápidamente señalaba detrás de él. El Greninja tuvo curiosidad por saber qué hizo que su entrenador reaccionara así antes de correr hacia la zona para ver por sí mismo. Vio a dos Pelipper heridos, uno verde y el otro azul.

Ash era un humano muy comprensivo. Él no los dejaría quedarse así.

"¡Vamos, Ermitaño! ¡Vamos a sacarlos de allí antes de que algún Sharpedo o dios no lo quiera, Gyarados piensa que es una comida fácil!" Gritó Ash mientras saltaba de la valla hacia las aguas y la Greninja la siguió con mucho gusto.

 _Es por eso que ama tanto a su entrenador. Siempre pensando en proteger al Pokémon más débil. Un rasgo que el Greninja respeta._

Sus corazones resonaron en el deseo de proteger mientras nadaban hacia el Pelipper. Un vínculo natural se formó gradualmente mientras nadaban uno al lado del otro, sin preocuparse por la corriente del mar, cuando alcanzaron a los dos noqueados, el Pelotón y Ash recogieron rápidamente el brillante mientras ponía al Pelipper sobre su hombro.

Al notar una sombra de tiburón debajo de él, Ash lo reconoció como un Sharpedo. Debió de haber sido atraído por los cuerpos flácidos del noqueado Pelotón y Ash fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ordenarle a su Greninja que atacara.

"¡Ermitaño! Usa el agua del mar similar a como usas el pulso de agua y dispara un torbellino de agua hacia el Sharpedo. Después de eso, agarra al Pelipper y a mí y utiliza Aqua Jet para regresar a la nave". Ash ordenó rápidamente.

El Greninja asintió antes de apuntar dos palmas hacia abajo hacia la sombra del Sharpedo, que el Greninja reconoció fácilmente, y cargó dos Pulsos de Agua bajo el agua. En lugar de formar un orbe, el Pokémon Ninja escuchó el orden y comenzó a girar el agua con toda su fuerza, formando dos grandes tornos en su lugar o esferas que se golpearon una contra la otra y golpearon la cabeza de Sharpedo. Como es un movimiento tipo agua, no dolió pero obligó al Pokémon a retroceder y con la rapidez necesaria en la situación, el Greninja agarró al Pelipper normal bajo su brazo antes de sujetar su entrenador por la cintura y utilizó Aqua Jet. El agua rápidamente se formó a su alrededor como una barrera cuando comenzaron a volar hacia la nave a gran velocidad antes de aterrizar junto a Aurorus, que estaba practicando Icy Wind.

"Uff, buen movimiento, Ermitaño. Es genial que seas bueno para improvisar. Definitivamente fue necesario en esas situaciones, Sharpedo salvaje puede ser cruel ..." Murmuró Ash mientras sacudía su cabeza de los pensamientos. Menos mal que salvó al Pelipper en el momento elegido.

"¿Puedes llamar al resto, Ermitaño? Trataré a estos muchachos," explicó Ash mientras el Greninja asentía y corría a gran velocidad, ignorando que todavía estaba empapado. Mientras Ash era el mismo, no le importaba mucho. Su cabello estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo ya que su ropa hacía lo mismo. Aunque el frío con el uso continuo de viento helado en el aire lo golpeó, no le importó cuando comenzó a usar su aura y los lanzó por los cuerpos de los Pelippers, antes de que se volviera de un color púrpura claro y comenzara a transformarse en sangrado bastardo. pulsos para sanar las heridas.

"Despertad chicos, no puedo tenerte cayendo ahora", murmuró Ash mientras los curaba incluso cuando finalmente comenzó a golpear sus reservas de aura. Estaban prácticamente en un estado horrible, hasta el punto de que se habían roto las alas. Se preguntó qué podría haber hecho eso, pero podría haber sido que estaban nadando antes y un bote se estrelló directamente contra ellos.

Sin pensar en esos pensamientos, Ash finalmente reconoció que estaban completamente curados y se sentó mientras respiraba profundamente, inhalando el aire fresco y salado del mar mientras movía sus manos y comenzaba a acariciar a los dos diferentes Pelippers.

"Mm. Me pregunto si a mamá le gustaría dos mensajeros para entregas? Definitivamente ayudarán", murmuró con interés. "Bueno, tendrán que quererlo ellos mismos. No los estoy forzando", se rió entre dientes Ash.

Minutos después, el resto del grupo se acercó a él y a los dos Pelipper; Brock, en su mayoría, buscaba heridas y Caitlin le daba a Ash una toalla para que secara lo que aún no se había secado bajo el sol. Incluso tuvo que quitarse la camisa y exprimirla por un momento, ignorando el pequeño rubor en las caras femeninas ... lo que significa Caitlin y las doncellas.

Ash solo tenía los cuerpos atléticos que la mayoría disfrutaría mirando por un rato. No se necesitan seis paquetes en absoluto.

Después de ponerse la camisa mucho más seca, Ash miró al Pelipper y sonrió cuando se despertaron.

" _Ugh ... ¿Qué me golpeó?_ ", Cuestionó el brillante Pelipper mientras sus ojos se abrían, comenzando a pararse sobre sus dos pies. El tipo Volador / Agua miró curiosamente a su alrededor por un momento mientras notó que estaba rodeado de humanos y Pokémon de varias especies. Diablos, incluso vio a su compañero a su lado.

La normal también se despertó, definitivamente femenina, "Mmm ... siento que acabo de recibir un Gyarados que usa hiper haz sobre mí", gimió el Pelipper normal. Ash solo se rió de eso.

"Bueno, hacer que un Gyarados use hiper haz en ti parece bastante convincente al ver las heridas que tuviste. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos fueron noqueados en el mar? Solo para dejarles saber, un hambriento Sharpedo estuvo a punto de tenerlos a ustedes dos", explicó Ash. él se agachó a su nivel. Los dos Pelipper en cuestión miraron con curiosidad.

" _¿Nos salvaste, humano?_ ", Preguntó el brillante Pelipper con una mirada inquisitiva.

" _Veo que no estás mintiendo. Tus ojos se muestran tanto_ ", masculló la hembra, normal Pelipper mientras miraba a los ojos granate de Ash.

"Mhm. Te salvé con Hermit aquí", puso su mano en el hombro del Greninja que ahora se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, tomando el elogio con un rubor avergonzado en su rostro.

Ambos Pelipper voltearon hacia el Greninja y le dieron su versión de asentimiento, mostrando respeto por el abridor de Kalos. " _Gracias por ayudarnos",_ dijo Pelipper al mismo tiempo antes de volverse hacia Ash y obtener una mirada curiosa.

" _Diga ... Pareces bastante experimentado para un humano de tu edad. Veo que tampoco nos has capturado, o de lo contrario ya estaríamos descansando dentro de una Pokéball. ¿Por qué es eso?_ ", Preguntó el brillante Pelipper.

Ash podría relacionarse con ese en particular. Ser brillante significaba que sería perseguido continuamente por su coloración especial. Muchos humanos han buscado brillos con historias aleatorias apareciendo.

 _Shinies son más fuertes. Los Shinies son más duros. Los Shinies son más raros_ .

Todos ellos hablaron de ellos como un objeto de colección. Cabreó a Ash, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Dándole una sonrisa al Pelipper brillante, Ash respondió con honestidad. "Me hubiera encantado capturarlos a los dos y pedirles que ayuden a mi madre con las entregas para su restaurante, de hecho. Pero prefiero pedirles a ustedes dos que, de lo contrario, siento que es esclavitud", explicó el niño.

Tanto Pelipper tuvieron que mirar al niño por un rato antes de que la mujer asintiera, " _Creo que me gustaría ayudar con eso_ ", dijo.

La brillante se volvió hacia ella sorprendida, "¡ _¿Qué ?! ¿Por qué lo ayudaríamos ?!_ "

" _Él nos ayudó, idiota. Es muy amable devolver el favor, además ... Si podemos trabajar para su madre, significa que finalmente podemos tener nuestro nido y una fuente de alimento. Tener tareas pequeñas como las entregas no es tan malo_ " _,_ explicó la mujer con lo que Ash podía sentir era una voz cansada.

Refunfuñando un poco, el brillante Pelipper miró a Ash con ojos sospechosos. " _¿Qué harías después de capturarnos?_ "

Ash se encogió de hombros. "Te capturaría, primero te entrenaré con el resto de mi equipo hasta que llegue a Cinnabar y luego le pediría a mi madre una transferencia para que ustedes dos puedan vivir en su casa. Creo que ella ha estado mirando a Pidgey y a los" me gusta ". para las entregas, pero creo que tu especie es mucho mejor en eso ", sonrió Ash.

Ambas Pelipper parpadearon un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que esa gigantesca y brillante Talonflame detrás del niño.

" _Ah. Es por eso que no me mencionas que soy diferente_ " _,_ dijo el brillante Pelipper con los ojos muy abiertos.

El Talonflame en cuestión parecía divertido si sus ojos negros le contaban algo a Ash. "Sé bueno Falcon", regañó Ash levemente.

El Talonflame asintió con la cabeza, dándoles una pequeña sonrisa, tanto como su pico podría. " _Es agradable conocer a otras especies voladoras. No como el Pidgeot y el Fearow que he estado diciendo, lo que debo decir, se ha estado convirtiendo en un dolor. Son bastante territoriales en los bosques_ " _,_ murmuró el Talonflame más grande.

Ash se rió un poco. "¡Te olvidaste de Crobat!"

Un fuerte grito vino desde arriba de Ash cuando un gran Crobat aterrizó en su cabeza. " _¡Oye! ¡No volveríamos a mencionar eso!_ ", Se quejó Crobat.

Brock se rió entre dientes cuando Caitlin negó con la cabeza. Ash estaba en su propio mundo. Afortunadamente, Meowth se tomó el tiempo de traducir todo para ellos mientras el chico hablaba con el Pelipper.

Él estaba haciendo lo suyo de nuevo. El carisma para hacer que Pokémon quiera seguir su decisión. Sin saberlo, estaba ganando algo así.

El brillante Pelipper tenía una mirada calculadora en sus ojos ahora. Que Talonflame era enorme, mucho más grande de lo que había visto nunca y este chico lo regañó como a una chica recién nacida. Eso hablaba de las ligas de respeto que el Pokémon tenía para su entrenador.

" _Si tuviera que hacer entregas y entrenar en mi tiempo libre, ¿existe la posibilidad de que yo también tenga una extraña batalla?_ ", Preguntó el brillante Pelipper. Estaba en la sangre de un hombre mostrar dominio después de todo, por lo que el Pelipper al menos quería ser el tipo de vuelo masculino más fuerte en su nueva ubicación después de que su futuro entrenador les permitiera permanecer en el lugar de su madre.

Ash pensó en eso antes de encogerse de hombros. "Al profesor Oak no le importaría que lucharas con algunos Pokémon en su rancho. El profesor patrocina a muchos entrenadores, y en el futuro mi propio Pokémon también irá de vez en cuando. Los Pokémon allí aman batallar de vez en cuando, pero dudo que te conviertas en el más fuerte ", Ash se rió entre dientes cuando el Pelipper ganó un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

" _¿Por qué es eso?_ "

"El Profesor Oak tiene un Dragonite para evitar que el Rancho se vuelva loco, junto con uno de los Arcanine más fuertes con vida. Sin embargo, te diré que serás ... casi el segundo macho en casa de mi madre, aparte del Sr. Mime. Así que espero que protejas a todos ", prácticamente exigió Ash.

Tomando eso como su tarea futura junto a hacer los trabajos ocasionales para su madre, el Pelipper movió una de sus alas en forma de saludo. " _¡Lo tengo! Me encantaría unirme a ti y a tu madre por su trabajo. Siempre quise ser más fuerte y la vida silvestre que tenemos, donde necesito proteger a mi pareja, es bastante difícil. Ver esa nueva situación en la que puedo estar con ella y pelear todo lo que quiera, con mucho gusto me convertiré en el Pokémon de alguien por ello_ " _._

Ash se rió un poco por la determinación del Pokémon. Quería ser más fuerte, una pena que no quisiera unirse a su equipo, pero eh ... Nunca separaría a dos compañeros.

Eso es horrible.

Riendo un poco, la Greninja miró a un ansioso Meowth. Al Meowth le encantaba ver a otros comenzar a entrenar bajo Ash ...

"¡Bueno, den!" Meowth comenzó mientras frotaba sus dos patas juntas ... "¿Puedo despedirlas, jefe?" Meowth comenzó con una sonrisa de Cheshire.

Ash se rió entre dientes. "Conoces el ejercicio. Primero entrenamiento de resistencia, agrega pesos menores. Después del entrenamiento de resistencia y un poco de descanso, batalla y luego continúa entrenando. ¡No te olvides de la meditación porque sé que te encanta saltearla, Meowth!"

"¡Ha sido visto!", Murmuró el Meowth antes de soltar un suspiro. Ah, bueno, él no se está sintiendo mal por eso.

"Bueno guarida, Pelipper y brillante Pelipper, es hora de ir a entrenar. Ahora, Ash te ha curado chicos, tienes que comer algo. ¿Podrías pedirle a Darach comida para nada, Caitlin? De hecho, es casi la hora del almuerzo", Meowth Habló cuando su propio estómago _rugió_ más fuerte de lo que incluso Tyranitar podría, haciendo que la apariencia pseudo-legendaria se impresionara ... de una manera extraña.

Todavía se desconoce quién puede comer más de todos modos. Meowth tiene un apetito sorprendente después de una buena sesión de entrenamiento.

Todos negaron con la cabeza cuando fueron a comer, luego continuaron la semana de entrenamiento.

Fue al final de la semana que Ash comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho con su equipo. Fue sorprendentemente agradable, finalmente no hubo peleas durante toda una semana aparte de esa extraña experiencia con el dúo de Pelipper y el Sharpedo.

El primer día fue mayormente pasado con Pikachu. Los dos estaban entrenando fanáticos y les encantaba hacerlo juntos, así que eso fue bastante simple. Comenzó con todo tipo de ejercicios y terminó con Ash tratando de usar aura y usarlo para combatir, mientras que Pikachu intentaba controlar el agua del mar detrás de la nave. No hubo un progreso real, pero eso era de esperar si solo lo haces en un solo día. Ash descubrió algunos pequeños problemas en su uso del aura y atenuó la cantidad de aura que usaba para todo tipo de cosas.

El segundo día fue pasado con su Talonflame. El Pokémon lo adoraba absolutamente mientras volaba en el cielo y estaba hablando con algunos otros tipos de Pokémon voladores allí. Ash podría haber jurado que también vio un Dragonite en la distancia. El extraño Fearow que tenía una cámara alrededor de su cuello estaba allí también, posiblemente buscando la liga o algo así, así que saludaron al sorprendido Fearow. Terminó raro con el Fearow diciéndole que tenía que regresar a su 'maestro' y no 'entrenador'. Oh bien. Al final del día, cuando terminaron de volar, haciendo trucos aéreos como barriles y cosas así, se fueron a dormir con Ash durmiendo bajo una de las grandes alas de Talonflame. Los Pokémon más pequeños se unieron a ellos también, con Glacia un poco más distante ya que su cuerpo estaba más frío que la mayoría, incluso si lo retenía.

El tercer día lo pasé con Meowth. El Pokémon Gato recibió un poco de amor al darle una sesión personal de cepillado y un pequeño masaje para relajar sus músculos. El Meowth y Ash luego fueron a correr juntos, con apuestas por diversión. Al final, Ash perdió el desafío ya que estaba sin aliento y colapsó antes de que los 30 minutos de carrera continua _a toda velocidad_ se _completaran_ , y Meowth lo seguiría pronto.

 _Sirve al gato para exhibirse usando pesas._

El cuarto día fue obviamente con su Greninja. El Pokémon Ninja y él salvaron al Pelipper y luego entrenaron entre sí de nuevo entrenando y mencionando pequeñas debilidades que vieron en el guardia o en el ataque. Al final, sostuvieron un pequeño desafío de lanzamiento con el Greninja usando su Shuriken de agua y Ash usando pequeñas esferas de aura que apenas lograba mantener. Aun así, Ash se acercó bastante, ya que le encantaba practicar el lanzamiento de una Pokéball, lo que sorprendentemente requería mucha técnica si necesitabas sacar a un Pokémon de su Pokéball en situaciones difíciles.

El quinto día lo pasó con su Aurorus. A Glacia ya él le gustaba el silencio de vez en cuando, así que ambos practicaban nuevas técnicas. Cuando el Aurorus terminó de _aprender que_ el tipo eléctrico se mueve, ni siquiera cerca de dominarlos, ya que Ash no quería hacerlo durante el barco, se centró en convertir a su maestro en Charge Beam, uno de los primeros ataques que le enseñó como Amaura. Aurorus estuvo de acuerdo en ver cómo su cuerpo ahora era capaz de absorber el exceso de energía del Charge Beam, haciendo que se excitara.

Mientras hacía eso, Ash se sentaba sobre su espalda y apoyaba su espalda contra su cuello, entre las velas. El viento del mar hizo maravillas a la sensación de paz allí cuando Ash meditó todo el tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del Aurorus. Un día extraño para pasar juntos, pero ayudó bastante a Ash y Aurorus a tener algo de tiempo personal. Lo bueno es que aura hace que su cuerpo se caliente o de lo contrario sería una paleta con Aurorus enfocándose en Charge Beam y no en la frialdad de su cuerpo. Extrañamente ayudó al experto en aura a meditar.

El sexto día fue pasado con Trickster. A diferencia del bromista que era, ambos comenzaron a trabajar en el control del aura de inmediato. Ash fue el primero en crear una gran esfera, del mismo tamaño que una pelota de baloncesto que el Gengar reveló al usar una Bola de Sombra de la misma manera. El truco fue crear un "caparazón" y agregarle energía para que se expandiera. El caparazón tenía que ser más fuerte que la energía interna por lo que tenían que trabajar en eso.

Gengar fue todo un maestro de tareas, ya que continuaron con él durante 5 horas, sin parar. Este no era ni siquiera el entrenamiento de la vista del aura por el que sir Aaron era famoso. Ash no estaba esperando esa lección en particular ...

Terminaron el día haciendo bromas a Darach en formas fantasmales. A Ash no pareció importarle, ya que se convirtió en un fantasma haciendo que el Gengar lo hiciera por él. El mayordomo estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer, pero una vez que llamó a su propio Gallade, los dos se marcharon rápidamente porque no querían que el Gallade los sintiera.

El séptimo día fue pasado con su reciente Sylveon. A Valencia le encantaba que le mimaran, pero a veces Ash tenía que mostrarse duro haciendo el tren de Sylveon. Él no era como su antiguo entrenador, Mikey, que la trataba como una mascota. Él la haría más fuerte, un luchador y un posible Pokémon del concurso si el Sylveon estaba interesado. Pasaron el día tratando de dominar su primer movimiento propio de hadas, Fairy Wind. Es un progreso gradual, pero Sylveon estaba entendiendo lentamente cómo controlar su propio tipo que ganó recientemente. No solo eso, sino que Ash se aseguró de tener su maestro Double Team y Shadow Ball, que sorprendentemente terminaron bastante rápido. Debe haber sido el impulso de poder de la evolución y / o el vínculo de aura entre los dos que formaron la noche en que durmieron juntos.

Luego vinieron los dos Pelipper. Les gustó entrenar un poco y la mujer, en palabras humanas, _definitivamente usaba los pantalones_ .

Que se sepa que cada vez que el brillante Pelipper se engreído, recibe una palmada en el rostro incluso por pensarlo. Todavía le divirtió a Ash ver a dos Pokémon que son compañeros, también es una experiencia nueva para él.

Eran, se atreven a decir, humanos. Es algo interesante de observar, algo que notó en su bloc de notas que incluso con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, sobrevivió. Le gustaba observarlos mientras se entrenaban y volaban en carreras pequeñas o les pedía a los Talonflame que usaran movimientos como Steel Wing.

Luego vino la última semana y después de que pasó esa semana, Ash podría decir oficialmente que tratará a las mujeres con tanto respeto que podrían ser una reina. Esa semana será la más aterradora de toda su vida ... no solo por el dolor, sino también por la vergüenza.

Ash bostezó mientras terminaba toda la semana de entrenamiento. Podría descansar un poco, pero parece que su Pokémon solo sigue entrenando sin importar nada.

Tal vez él creó siete máquinas? Incluso Sylveon comenzó a amar el entrenamiento más de lo normal ya que la ayudó a entrenar y fortalecerse. Parecía mucho más feliz cuando él le dio esa mirada de orgullo ...

 _Nunca supo cómo eso realmente influyó en su Pokémon._

Cuando se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la zona de comida habitual, que para desayunar bajó del barco y pudieron ver la vida acuática en el mar. Se dio cuenta de que Caitlin le estaba dando un cheshire. mueca.

"Ash. Creo que es hora de convertirte en un caballero", dijo Caitlin con la sonrisa todavía en la cara.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces, "¿Por qué? No veo cómo eso importa, tengo modales y cosas por el estilo", le preguntó el confundido entrenador.

El dueño de la nave negó con la cabeza, "No. Quise decir que actué por completo con las mujeres. He notado que tratas a todos por igual, pero debes aprender a tratar delicadamente a una mujer ... ¿Qué otra cosa aparte de darte una buena semana para mejorar en eso conmigo? "

Ash inclinó levemente su cabeza, luciendo como un confundido Growlithe.

Caitlin no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita en sus labios, "Voy a enseñarte a bailar. Esa es la mejor manera para que aprendas cómo tratar a una mujer delicadamente, ya que durante un baile el hombre debe tomar el lidere pero no fuerce al otro. También le da un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento ".

"Ah ... ¿supongo? Nunca he bailado antes. Me escondí cuando el Profesor Oak intentó hacerme bailar en el baile porque lo chupé", frunció el ceño Ash.

La sonrisa de Cheshire volvió a su rostro y si Ash's Gengar estaba allí, estaría orgulloso de la chica. "Es por eso que te enseñaré desde cero ... Consigue tu traje y me vestiré bien para un baile después del desayuno. Practicaremos en la sala de baile", explicó / ordenó la niña.

Ash no pudo evitar sentir que maldijo su propio futuro.

Así que después de que terminaron el desayuno, que estaba tan delicioso como siempre, y Ash tuvo que obligarse a comer lentamente y masticar bien, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a buscar su atuendo apropiado.

Brock, que los escuchó en silencio, sonrió abiertamente con Darach justo a su lado, ambos con una cámara en la mano. Uno para grabar y otro para hacer fotos.

"¿Listo para las embarazosas imágenes del baile?" Brock le preguntó al mayordomo mayor.

Darach comenzó a reírse entre dientes, "No puedo creer que Milady le enseñe a alguien cómo bailar. Ella solía odiarlo. Quizás algunos sentimientos podrían comenzar a brotar allí", el mayordomo no pudo evitar estar interesado. Si ese chico lograba llegar al corazón de su ama, se preguntaba cómo sería el futuro.

Pero sabía que tanto Caitlin como Ash no actuarían al respecto ahora, o al año siguiente. Los dos todavía eran jóvenes y no estaban preparados para la vida de una pareja. Podrían compartir un inocente beso, pero eso sería lo más probable en la aguda mente de Darach.

Él tenía razón al respecto. Pero un pensamiento entró en su mente.

" _Parece que a Milady le gustan los más jóvenes, talentosos y apasionados por Pokémon._ '

Después de que Ash se vio obligado a entrar en el traje, llegó a la cena al principio, tuvo que luchar con la corbata roja. Realmente lo molestó. El hecho de que tuvo que cerrar el traje también en lugar de dejarlo abierto como antes también le molestaba, pero cuando vio a Caitlin, finalmente perdió el conocimiento por primera vez en su vida ... Bueno, segundo si cuentas ese inocente beso en Cerulean City, pero eso fue mucho menos intenso.

Caitlin llevaba un vestido color lavanda. No era apretado ni nada, realmente estaba acentuando su figura y combinaba sus ojos azules con algunos de los colores celestes de su vestido ... El vestido se extendió hacia sus rodillas, asegurándose de que todavía tenía algunas de sus piernas cremosas y un par de tacones blancos fueron usados. Su vestido tenía un ligero diseño floral en la parte inferior que reveló varios tipos de flores, principalmente rosas y similares. Los colores, como se mencionó anteriormente, se enfocaron principalmente en el rojo y el azul con luz restante para que no atraigan demasiada atención de su cuerpo. Su pecho, incluso si estaba creciendo, alcanzó al menos B-Cup para sorpresa de Ash cuando _finalmente_ notó tal cosa.

Maldita sea, sus hormonas en crecimiento de un adolescente tardaron siglos en despertarse ... Ah, aquí viene el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras _trataba de_ no mirar. Palabra clave: intentado.

A diferencia de antes, Caitlin no llevaba cintas y tenía el cabello suelto, dejando que su estilo ondulado permaneciera así y llegara a su espalda baja. Sus ojos azules eran traviesos en el instante en que vio el sonrojo de Ash. _Aumento de confianza, obtener._

"¿Gusta?" Ella soltó una risita mientras giraba, revelando su figura por completo al asombrado Ash.

Darach y Brock estaban derramando lágrimas varoniles. Una para su mejor amigo que estaba creciendo como hombre y la otra para ver a su empleador, a su amante, a alguien a quien cuidaba desde que era una niña, que creció y atrajo la atención del sexo opuesto. Fue hermoso.

Ver a Ash todavía mirar tontamente, incluso con su pelo peinado hacia atrás antes era bastante estúpido. Él no debería seguir mirando así que ella le dio una ligera advertencia tocando su mejilla.

"Primera lección, Ash, mantente enfocada en la noche y no solo la dama. Es descortés mirarla, incluso si definitivamente muestras intentos de dejar de hacerlo ... otra vez, debo ser lo suficientemente hermosa para que la mires", sonrió Caitlin.

Ash negó con la cabeza rápidamente en un intento por ignorar las malditas hormonas en su cuerpo y luego le devolvió una sonrisa. "Bueno, seré sincero y diré que realmente eres hermosa. Nunca he visto a las chicas de esta manera, así que es bastante ... bueno, nuevo", explicó Ash con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Riéndose otra vez, Caitlin tomó las manos de Ash y colocó una en sus caderas y la otra se mantuvo alrededor de la suya, sosteniéndola con cuidado. "Ahora comencemos la lección antes de seguir mirando, señor. Si pisa un pie, le daré una patada a cambio. Considérelo una advertencia", bromeó el hombre ahora consciente de sí mismo. No quería estropear ahora ...

"Así que, Ash, comienza siguiendo mi ejemplo. Te enseñaré cómo bailar cuando una mujer te guía y luego cómo un hombre conduce, ¿entendido?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ash asintió con un poco de sudor frío en su espalda. Él podría perder una pierna o dos ahora.

Como él pensó, definitivamente perdió la sensación en su pierna derecha después de fallar espectacularmente en el baile al pisar el pie de Caitlin tres veces ... aunque lo consiguió después. Luego vino el protagonista masculino y pudo decir que nunca volverá a bailar en los próximos años hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.

Tanto Brock como Darach tomaron todas las fotos y las grabaron hasta el último segundo, incluso el momento vergonzoso en que Ash tuvo que presionar su pecho contra el de Caitlin ...

Caitlin, en su propia habitación, todavía tuvo que reírse ante el inocente sonrojo en su rostro cuando tenía que hacer eso.

Ese fue solo el primer día ... Los próximos serán un infierno para él. Ash sintió que preferiría lanzarse a una pelea contra Giratina con nada más que sus dos puños que continuar sus clases de baile y cómo actuar correctamente ante las chicas.

La risa de Brock y las sutiles burlas de Darach definitivamente no ayudaron. _¿Tal vez él puede saltar de la nave y nadar todo el camino hasta la isla Cinnabar?_


	16. Chapter 16

Fue después del baile cuando Ash finalmente decidió hacer una pregunta personal, "Caitlin, si eres de una familia rica como esta, ¿por qué viajaste solo? Hubiera esperado al menos un tagalong".

Lo bueno es que tenían algo de privacidad en este momento. Incluso sus Pokémon fueron a sus respectivos menús de entrenamiento.

Caitlin parpadeó un par de veces mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, tomando unos sorbos de agua mientras pensaba en cómo responder esa pregunta. Ash solo ha sido amable y honesto hasta ahora, entonces ¿por qué no podía decirle? Además, él también tenía un problema similar al de ella.

Dándose un asentimiento interno de acuerdo con esa línea de pensamiento, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Espero que no se sorprenda. Por otra parte, este es Ash, que ha sido llamado Elegido muchas veces y tiene aura ... que compartió con ella un poco.

"Bueno ... comenzó cuando era más joven", Caitlin comenzó su historia. La historia de su infancia, un hijo de dos entrenadores profesionales. Una niña que nació con algo que nadie más en su familia y, lamentablemente, no tenía control sobre ella, convirtiéndola en la 'oveja negra'.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

 _"Heehee ~ No puede atraparme, Kirlia!" Una voz joven y alegre gritó de felicidad mientras huía de una Kirlia, ambas jugando al aguafiestas._

 _La joven tenía cabello rubio hasta los hombros, cabello rubio lacio a diferencia de su futuro peinado. Tenía un par de alegres ojos azules llenos de excitación inocente cuando jugaba con un Pokémon y cuando era una niña vestía una camisa blanca casual con mangas largas, una falda azul y calcetines blancos. Estaban actualmente dentro de un edificio, una mansión para ser precisos._

 _Un Pokémon pronto corrió tras ella, fácilmente reconocible como Kirlia. En el futuro, este Kirlia será considerado uno de los Pokémon principales de Caitlin como un Gardevoir capaz de Mega Evolution. Grandes ojos rojos siguieron el movimiento de su entrenador mientras corría tras ella, tratando de etiquetarla con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Los tipos psíquicos eran horribles en las actividades físicas, y Kirlia había evolucionado recientemente y ningún entrenamiento era el mismo. La Kirlia se estaba divirtiendo mientras corría detrás de la versión más joven de Caitlin._

 _A lo lejos, un hombre con un traje de mayordomo estaba allí, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y un par de gafas en la cara. Sus ojos grises escanearon el entorno mientras miraba a su joven ama jugando con uno de sus primeros Pokémon además de Gothita. Este joven era Darach, nombrado recientemente para su tarea. A su lado había un Gallade que observaba al dúo jugando con vigilancia._

 _Caitlin corría lo más rápido que pudo de Kirlia, doblando una esquina hasta que tropezó con un hombre grande que sostenía un gran saco. Un saco que podría, si es necesario, llevar a un niño._

 _Ahora, uno podría preguntarse cómo ese hombre puede entrar en el edificio. El hecho es que siempre ha sido reconocido en la cámara, pero desde que Darach estuvo cerca, hasta ahora no han tomado ninguna medida. Una pena porque querían que ese hombre pagara por la ventana costosa que había roto para entrar ..._

 _Sin embargo, en este momento, Caitlin y el hombre estaban fuera de la vista y, mientras el hombre frente a ella permanecía así, la tomó de la cara y mantuvo su mano frente a su boca para evitar que ella hablara o gritara. Darach y Gallade simplemente caminaban allí, esperando que nadie entrara a la casa y recibieran un sonido de alarma si llegaba el momento._

 _"Para haber sido visto tan temprano", el hombre se rió entre dientes, evitando que los otros Pokémon lo escucharan. Una Kirlia pronto corrió a la vuelta de la esquina y vio a su entrenador sostenido por el hombre._

 _Gruñendo un poco, la Kirlia hizo lo que haría cualquier Pokémon al encontrar a sus seres queridos en peligro._ _ **Ataque. Daño. Mata si es necesario.**_ _Los ojos de Kirlia comenzaron a brillar de azul cuando al instante usó la confusión en el hombre, pero por alguna razón el hombre no se vio afectado cuando se rió entre dientes._

 _"Las movidas psíquicas no me afectarán tan fácilmente, pequeña Kirlia ... Ahora, pequeña señorita, es hora de ponerme en marcha. Puedo pedirle mucho dinero secuestrando y no hay tiempo que perder". Con su línea dijo, el hombre comenzó a forzar a la joven amante en la bolsa para su sorpresa y miedo._

 _Al estar en esta situación, la niña no podía gritar. La mano aún sostenía su boca ya que no podía hablar. Morder está fuera de la cuestión ya que su mano era demasiado grande para poner sus pequeñas mandíbulas alrededor ... temiendo lo peor, Caitlin se soltó con miedo._

 _Y un bloque en su mente desapareció._

 _El mundo se volvió azul. Todos los accesorios, todos los elementos que se podían mover flotaban en el aire. Incluso Kirlia se levantó cuando Caitlin dejó escapar un grito sin palabras con su figura brillando intensamente azul. La energía psíquica la rodeó cuando comenzó a lanzar todo lo que pudo, tal vez inconscientemente evitando arrojar a Kirlia, ya que el vidente / psíquico solo podía mirar a su entrenador mientras el aspirante a secuestrador era lanzado por objetos arrojados con toda la fuerza de un brote. psíquico._

 _Un psíquico que no tiene control._

 _A medida que más y más energía se volvió loca, el techo, las paredes y el piso comenzaron a resquebrajarse. El secuestrador había sido noqueado por todos los objetos arrojados y Darach podía ver a su ama flotando en el aire, rodeada de varios objetos. que estaban actuando como un escudo - o tal vez quedarse allí mientras el vidente se volvía loco?_

 _"¡Gallade, detén esa energía!" Ordenó Darach y la locura comenzó cuando se hizo el daño._

 _Caitlin nunca fue la misma, y tampoco su familia._

"Después de eso, mi familia a menudo se distanciaba de mí. Cada vez que perdía el control de mis emociones, podía enviar a alguien volando o convertirlas en muñecas. Sé que lo hice una vez, lo bueno es que Gardevoir y Gothitelle pudieron rechazarlo. ... Nunca tuve control de mis habilidades psíquicas e incluso ahora apenas si puedo. Solo puedo poner fin a mi estado emocional y tratar de evitar que mi energía psíquica se vuelva loca ", explicó Caitlin.

Ash se estremeció un poco. De repente se sintió muy feliz de que Gary fuera capaz de controlarlo lo suficientemente bien y extremadamente cuidadoso con él también.

"Ya veo ... ¿Entonces todos los miembros de tu familia deben haberte estado evitando, incluso ahora?" Ash pidió estar seguro.

Caitlin le dio una sonrisa triste a cambio, seguido de un simple asentimiento.

Ash dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Parece que esto es un gran problema para la niña. Con suerte, se unirá a él para tratar de controlar sus habilidades, entonces ... Pensando en ello, Ash tuvo que parpadear un par de veces.

"Espera ... ¿eres un psíquico pero aún puedes controlar esa pequeña aura que te di? ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el aura y el psíquico?" Ash estaba seguro de que debería haber algo similar con eso.

"Hmm ..." Caitlin pensó sobre eso mientras cerraba los ojos en el pensamiento. Estaba bastante segura de poder usar el aura instintivamente, mientras que la energía psíquica tuvo que ser forzada a salir de ella. Asintiendo con esa evaluación, ella le contó a Ash al respecto.

Frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación, Ash pensó en formas de controlarlo. Debe haber algo ... Ah, ¿quizás Trickster podría ayudar?

Centrándose en el vínculo con su Gengar, Ash lo llamó y en un minuto Trickster flotó hacia ellos desde el techo. El Gengar los miró con curiosidad.

"¿ _Has pedido mi ayuda, Ash? ¿Cuál es el problema?_ " Trickster estaba bastante seguro de que debía haber sido la chica porque Ash estaba muy bien hasta ahora.

"Hmm ... Bueno, Caitlin es una vidente natural", comenzó Ash cuando los ojos verdes de Gengar se movieron hacia Caitlin antes de asentir. "Ella no tiene ningún control sobre eso. ¿Tienes alguna experiencia con usuarios psíquicos?"

El Gengar lo pensó mientras colocaba una mano frente a su boca, sin sonreír mientras pensaba. Pasando por sus recuerdos, podría decir que sabía de muchos ejercicios que hacían los psíquicos.

" _Bueno ... sé de muchos ejercicios que hicieron cuando Aaron los usó para crear una forma de controlar el aura. Si lo deseas, podría explicarte, o incluso escribirlo. Antes de preguntarle a Ash, sí, puedo escribe._ "La voz telepática de Gengar hizo que Caitlin casi gritara de alegría y Ash se enojara.

Su familia no la odiaría si pudiera controlar la energía psíquica. Ella también podría usarlo, ya que Ash gradualmente está haciendo lo mismo con aura. Los psíquicos eran más comunes que los usuarios de aura, lo que significaba que podía usarlo más abiertamente, lo que sería de gran ayuda.

Eso, y quizás ayude a entrenar a su Pokémon psíquico también. Si hay ejercicios de entrenamiento así ...

" _Hay todo tipo de métodos ... Primero, usar la meditación para alejarte de tu entorno y luego centrarte en la energía de tu mente, dejándote envolverla y flotar sobre el suelo. Es un método básico de entrenamiento de levitación, pero te enseña a centrarse en la mente en lugar del cuerpo, que puede considerarse aura_ " _._

Caitlin asintió cuando Trickster comenzó a repetir todo tipo de ejercicios. Ash sonrió, contento de poder ayudar. Gengar fue de gran ayuda.

Sin embargo, sorprendió a Ash que ella no intentara nada con Gardevoir. Tal vez un Pokémon psíquico lo usa por instinto en comparación con los demás? Eso explicaría por qué ciertos Pokémon solo pueden aprender el extraño movimiento de tipo psíquico si se hace por puro instinto.

Entonces, durante el resto de esa noche, se convirtió en una lección para Caitlin. También fue algo bueno, ya que en el futuro ella podría ser una de las psíquicas más fuertes del mundo. _Jamás_ .

Después de pasar la noche con Caitlin, donde Ash recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza por no haberse unido al entrenamiento de aura, y obligado a hacerlo después del golpe, se acostaron y descansaron para el día siguiente. Al día siguiente ... bueno, digamos que fue algo único.

Primero vinieron las lecciones de baile. Tenían los mismos vestidos, el mismo estilo y todos los gustos. Ash la felicitaba a menudo durante el baile, no demasiado, no muy poco. Era la cantidad perfecta y algo, incluso si se practica, a Caitlin le gustaba mucho.

Luego vino la etiqueta. Algo que Caitlin y Darach hicieron que Ash siguiera. Darach porque fue divertido para el mayordomo. Ash se vio obligado a aprender varias formas de comer y tuvo que refunfuñar por la _falta_ de cantidad de comida. Honestamente, ¿esto es lo que comen los ricos? ¿Cómo demonios se ponen tan gordos la mayor parte del tiempo?

Luego vino la ropa ... Ash creía que tenía buen gusto en la ropa. Pero eso fue para ropa casual. Cuando se trata de ropa para reuniones formales, bueno ... Que se sepa que Ash _no_ tiene idea. Bueno, excepto un yukata que realmente le gustó.

Le gustaban las hojas rojas de otoño en el yukata negro. Lamentablemente, según Caitlin, solo podía usarlo unas cuantas veces al año, y eso también depende de lo que celebran y de lo que celebran.

Después de eso llegó la conversación hombre a hombre con Brock ... y 'la charla'. Por mucho que Ash quisiera negarlo, realmente no se enfocó en eso cuando su madre comenzó la charla hace un año porque estaba demasiado avergonzado cuando ella lo hizo.

Realmente, qué se _tiene_ que utilizar _vídeos_ y _fotos_ para que ?!

Así vino la segunda vergüenza y Ash no pudo mirar a Caitlin con un vestido después de eso. Cuando Brock se echó a reír y se lo explicó a Caitlin, incluso la chica tenía una mirada de simpatía junto con un sonrojo saludable que la consideraba lo suficientemente hermosa como para que Ash la mirara de esa manera.

Cuando Pikachu se burló de él después de que Ash volviera a contar lo que sucedió, el ratón ganó entrenamiento extra. _Sirve ese ratón bien._

El resto de la semana se gastó de manera similar, y a Ash siempre le dolía la cabeza por lo que estaba pasando. Realmente, las únicas veces que sintió que tenía descanso fue cuando pudo descansar en su cama. No dejaban de molestarlo por sus modales, así que los aprendió tan rápido como pudo antes de caer como una roca.

Ash también se saltó la extraña noche de sueño para una noche de meditación. Le gustaba mucho meditar y lo encontraba más tranquilo que descansar. Tal vez porque descansa en su mente? La sensación de tener aura, la energía de la vida, llenarte y moverte dentro de tu cuerpo también ayudó a energizar su cuerpo. Como lo hizo anteriormente.

Sus emociones también se estaban volviendo menos rampantes. Sus hormonas adolescentes que definitivamente despertaron ahora ya tenían una correa, lo que facilita que el hombre se controle a sí mismo. Eso, y hubo una conversación con su Gengar. Realmente le dejó un mal sabor de boca, pero tenía que hacerse, incluso él aceptó más tarde, ya que le ayudó a pensar en algunas cosas. Si bien es posible que no sea capaz de controlarse fácilmente, no se convertirá en un furioso Gyarados, ya que prácticamente le arrojaron la razón en la cara.

Sin embargo, eso no significa que no intente golpear al tipo que intentará descartar a un Pokémon en el futuro.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

" _Ash ... ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te vuelves tan enojado a veces? Cuando alguien amenaza con lastimar a las personas que te gustan o aman y cuando un Pokémon se lastima, instantáneamente saltas sobre ellos_ ", le _preguntó el Gengar, mirando a su entrenador que era actualmente descansando dentro de un baño. A Ash no le importaba si su Pokémon se unía a él cuando lo hacía._

 _"Hmm ..." Ash pensó en eso antes de soltar un suspiro. "Los Pokémon son como los humanos, tienen emociones y vidas. Muchos entrenadores se olvidan de eso y los convierten en máquinas para la batalla. He visto demasiado: se quedan en sus Pokébolas de forma diferente a cuando se alimentan y cuando es hora de batallas. Diablos, algunos entrenadores los obligan a luchar antes de comer. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que actúo tan bruscamente cuando veo a un Pokémon lastimado por un humano. Se olvidan por completo de eso ", admitió Ash. Vio tantos casos de eso en el laboratorio de Oak que tanto él como Gary fueron famosos por sus acciones contra entrenadores que tratan a sus Pokémon así._

 _Que se sepa que al menos 10 entrenadores renunciaron a lo que hacen porque Ash y Gary se enteraron de sus actos. Los diez entrenadores fueron encontrados amarrados y se les quitó su licencia. Oak apoyó esa acción en gran medida._

 _Eso, y cuando el pobre Charmander fue abandonado ..._

 _Ash negó con la cabeza y mostró puro disgusto, algo que el Gengar aprendió a través de años de experiencia. "Hay más, ¿no?" Trickster preguntó._

 _Dejando escapar otro suspiro, Ash sintió que bien podría derramar todos sus sentimientos. "Bueno ... mi padre", comenzó Ash mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Dejó a mi madre y a mí, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Lo vi tal vez una o dos veces hasta donde recuerdo y él se va para su 'viaje'. Diablos, él solo llama a mamá cuando necesita dinero ..." admitió Ash mientras apretaba el puño. "Mamá ya presentó un divorcio que ha sido apoyado por abogados, pero ha ido despacio. Papá realmente lucha contra eso porque a menudo necesita dinero cuando viaja y esa es la razón por la que mamá no puede abrir un restaurante más grande a pesar de la fama que tiene en Pallet Town. Todas las respuestas hoy en día ni siquiera pasan por el teléfono, lo que me hace pensar que ya ni siquiera mi padre responde "._

 _El Gengar frunció el ceño al ver que su entrenador mostraba odio lentamente. Es algo que ningún experto en aura debería tener, pero este era un niño con cicatrices emocionales. Él escucharía esto primero antes de tomar acción._

 _"Lo que pasa es que cuando lo vi por primera vez pude verlo en sus ojos. No nos importaba para nada. Me consideraba una molestia, su propio hijo. Incluso lo expresó diciendo: Soy demasiado problemático para cuidarme justo en frente de mí. Prácticamente nos dejó atrás, "Ash terminó mientras miraba al Gengar. Su puño estaba apretado tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y el aura roja se filtró desde allí._

 _"Ash ..." El Gengar comenzó cuando Ash negó con la cabeza y se calmó, el aura se volvió azul instantáneamente antes de desaparecer._

 _"Lo sé, Trickster. Pero es algo que no se puede combatir, solo se acepta. Puedo admitir que puedo ser duro con aquellos que abandonan, dejan atrás a otros o lastiman a otros. Admito que puedo reaccionar violentamente y acepto eso Lo hago, "comenzó Ash mientras miraba al Gengar ferozmente. "No hay nadie que pueda ser tan amable de aceptar todo el mal y darle una segunda oportunidad. Ni siquiera la misma Arceus lo hará. Puedo perdonar una vez, pero no lo perdono dos veces y hasta eso depende de lo que se haya hecho " Poniéndose de pie, el Elegido comenzó a secarse con una toalla._

 _Trickster parecía un poco incómodo. Es cierto, incluso Aaron perdió el control muchas veces y es parte de lo que eres. Cada ser con emoción tiene ese lado, es parte de ellos. "Pero estás dejando que se te vaya de las manos. Te dije que el aura puede volverse dañina", comenzó Gengar, pero Ash no dejó que Trickster terminara._

 _Ash estaba casi jadeando cuando terminó eso. Definitivamente necesitaba sacar eso. Odiaba cuando cosas como esta se planteaban. Honestamente, ¿qué esperaba Trickster de él? ¿Algunos responden a un monje que meditaba por la mitad de su vida de 80 años?_

 _Su mente de 12 años simplemente no puede comprender el hecho de que tuvo que perdonar y seguir adelante después de tales cosas. ¿Por qué no puede estar enojado? ¿No es normal estar enojado? En serio, ¿se supone que el Elegido es un zángano sin emociones por Arceus? Eso fue definitivamente lo opuesto a lo que Arceus le pidió que hiciera, para disfrutar su viaje._

 _El Gengar permaneció en silencio, entendiendo que este tema era doloroso y es muy cierto de lo que habló Ash. "Entiendo", el Gengar habló en voz baja. Él realmente lo hizo. Al final de su vida como Zoroark, se quedó atrás porque no había nada que pudieran hacer y tuvieron que irse gracias a una emergencia. Aun así, él deseó a Aaron a su lado hasta que falleció, pero Aaron se fue a la llamada de la Reina para ayudarlos en otra parte del campo de batalla. Dolió muchísimo en esa situación y tal vez es el rencor lo que lo convirtió en un Pokémon fantasma, con el aura convirtiéndolo en un Pokémon fantasma especial que recordaba su vida real._

 _El Gengar tomó una respiración profunda. Tal vez es hora de hablar un poco sobre su vida, su propio final. Podría explicar sus razones un poco. "Déjame hablar sobre mi final como Zoroark", comenzó Gengar mientras Ash miraba al Gengar, confundido. ¿Por qué se planteó esto de repente?_

 _Trickster no se detenía sin embargo. "Era uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de Aaron. Mi tarea era defender un determinado puesto de control para evitar que el ejército hiciera un ataque sorpresa y realmente lo hice bien a pesar de todas las heridas que sufrí. Innumerables Pokémon, jóvenes y viejos, lucharon contra mí para obtener a través de la zona a las llamadas de sus entrenadores humanos. Me vi obligado a dar mi todo y más, lo que me hirió gravemente al final ", Trickster habló con un tono sin sentido._

 _Los ojos de Gengar comenzaron a brillar, casi ferozmente. Ash entendió esa mirada ya que él tiene lo mismo cuando piensa en ser abandonado, pero pronto desapareció como si no fuera nada. ¿Podría Gengar realmente perdonar?_

 _"Aaron me encontró al final con Pidgeot y Lucario a su lado", continuó después de respirar profundamente. "Fui herido y no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía la garganta dañada y no podía hablar. Apenas tenía aura en el cuerpo y no podía hablar con Aaron a través de nuestro vínculo o el uso del habla. No podía comunicarme. en lo más mínimo, pero a mis ojos, oh mis ojos, cómo suplican. Suplico que se quede a mi lado y al menos me haga saber que era especial para él como Pokémon y compañero ". Trickster tomó una respiración profunda después de recordar ese recuerdo específico. Todavía duele. Trickster se mantuvo fuerte sin embargo. "Ay, no había sido porque una llamada de la Reina me quitaba la razón, su propio Pokémon que se estaba muriendo. Ella pidió ayuda en otro lugar, llevándose a los conmocionados Pidgeot y Lucario con él. No pude evitar sentir resentimiento, puro resentimiento hacia él por no escuchar mi último deseo, "terminó el Gengar." No podía quedarse a mi lado, el de su compañero, al final de mi vida. Me quedé atrás, muriendo cuando Pokémon pronto comenzó a avanzar y pisó los cadáveres de las especies que tenía que derrotar y más tarde, las mías "._

 _Ash no pudo decir nada. Su pelo negro azabache cubría sus ojos mientras gotas de agua caían desde él. Sus propios ojos solo podían mostrar lástima, tristeza y pura ira en el antiguo Elegido. ¿Es cierto que uno ignora los gritos de su Pokémon para pedir ayuda?_

 _Ash descartaría incluso a la misma Arceus por su Pokémon. Para Ash, sus Pokémon son su familia y la seguridad de su familia tiene prioridad._

 _Por ejemplo, su aura se volvió tan roja y oscura que casi se parecía a la propia energía de Yveltal antes de volver a la normalidad. Ash dejó que sus pensamientos lo dejen por un momento con los pensamientos de dañar brutalmente a Aaron por lo que ha hecho, incluso si fuera por un bien mayor._

 _"¿Tú ... puedes perdonar basura así?" Gritón salió de la boca de Ash, sus ojos brillaban inquietantemente mientras el aura se movía inconscientemente a través de su cuerpo - impulsado por pura ira. Enojo por su Pokémon, su familia, como él los llama._

 _El Gengar parecía cansado, tan cansado en comparación con sus actos habituales. "¿Me puedo preguntar?" Pero, Ash, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? Es el pasado ... Si me importara todo eso, no habría vivido tanto como lo tengo como un espantoso y más tarde, Haunter. Incluso ahora , Solo pienso en el futuro "._

 _"¿Pero qué hay de tus sentimientos? ¿Qué harías si lo volvieras a ver? ¿Qué pasa si otros lo hacen? ¿Qué ... si lo hago?" Preguntó Ash continuamente. Simplemente no podía entender cómo el Gengar podía avanzar desde allí. Diablos, Trickster notó el aura de Ash y cuán oscuro se volvió. Obviamente estaba en un punto de ebullición antes de que las sesiones de meditación intervinieran y lo calmaran, tal vez por un reflejo recientemente adquirido._

 _"No puedo perdonar a Aaron por lo que hizo, pero puedo mirar hacia el mañana. Si él me hubiera dejado atrás, debe haber demostrado que no había otra manera en su mente y solo puedo aceptar eso en este momento. "dijo el Gengar con tristeza. Ash negó con la cabeza en negación._

 _"No. El Lucario también fue dejado atrás más tarde, por lo que no era 'necesario' según la historia. Eso significaba que podía decirle a Lucario que se aferrara a ti y al menos te llevara con ellos incluso si no tenía esperanza. ¡Al menos he intentado en lugar de seguir adelante! Gritó Ash con enojo. ¿Por qué dejaría atrás al ex Zoroark así si también dejara atrás a Lucario más tarde?_

 _Dándole al niño una pequeña sonrisa, Gengar tuvo que apreciar el amor que su nuevo entrenador tenía para él. Incluso si el rol del Elegido es proteger, parece que el niño es diferente de Aaron. Por otra parte, ¿alguna vez fueron similares?_

 _Aaron pensó en un bien mayor. Ash piensa primero en la familia. Dos formas distintas de pensar y se nota en sus acciones. Aaron se perdería a ira si muchos se lastiman, o incluso mueren, mientras que Ash lo pierde en el primer tipo que se lastima._

 _"Entiendo tu ira Ash, pero como dijiste ... solo puedes aceptarlo y, como dije, seguir adelante. Supongo que hay que hacer un ejemplo. ¿Prefieres ir a Celebi o Dialga y evitar que tu madre caiga? enamorado de tu padre para que no se lastime, o le darías un nuevo futuro a partir de este momento? Esto también significa que no vas a nacer y que ella no sentirá la felicidad de una madre en el mismo momento como lo hizo antes. No vivirá donde está ahora, no trabajará de la misma manera que ahora ". Trickster sabía que estaba caminando en una delgada línea aquí, pero este tipo de preguntas eran las que hacen que alguien se cuestione a sí mismo. ¿Evitaría que todo sucediera, que es una opción muy posible para Ash como el Elegido, o trataría de solucionarlo en esta situación?_

 _Arceus que tiene el poder de un Dios puede hacerlo por capricho. Podía evitar que alguna organización existiera, pero eso significa que muchas vidas buenas también se arruinan. Esta es una de las razones por las que un Pokémon legendario no puede actuar tan precipitadamente._

 _Ash se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que uno podía pestañear porque aún no había mordido una pieza. Apretando sus dos puños con enojo, su pelo negro azabache cubrió sus ojos._

 _¿Lo haría?_

 _¿Cambiaría el pasado para que su madre no se quedara atrás?_

 _¿Qué pasaría después? Él no nacería entonces, ni siquiera existiría. ¿Qué haría su madre? Como ella es ahora, siempre y cuando su padre no aparezca, está bien. Incluso su madre comenzó a sentir simpatía por mirar a los hombres otra vez, algo que nunca hizo como esposa fiel. Después de las conversaciones con Brock, esos recuerdos tenían más sentido._

 _¿Cambiaría eso? Ella parece feliz incluso ahora, y en el futuro podría mejorar, mientras que si cambia el pasado, Arceus sabe lo que podría pasar._

 _Tomando una respiración profunda, Ash decidió reflexionar sobre eso más tarde. "Supongo que tienes razón ..." comenzó Ash antes de dejar escapar un audible suspiro. "Pero no me gusta. Puedo entender seguir, realmente lo hago ..." Ash negó con la cabeza. Tal vez se repita a sí mismo ahora? Realmente no puede recordar ya que todo esto estaba pasando por su mente. Sus pensamientos previos, cuando admitió que uno de sus sentimientos, los más oscuros, quedaron impresionados por la historia de Gengar. Agregando esa pregunta ... ¿Cómo podría responder el niño de 12 años?_

 _"Trataré de seguir adelante, para mañana. Realmente lo haré ... pero no puedo prometer que voy a hacer las cosas pacíficamente al ver que se está haciendo daño, o ver a los humanos y Pokémon abandonados ... Simplemente no sé qué pensar más, Trickster ... creo que voy a meditar por un tiempo ". Dicho esto, Ash salió del baño para ponerse ropa nueva e ir a una sesión de meditación. Él lo necesitaba._

 _Desesperadamente._

 _Trickster solo podía mirar a la puerta, donde dejó a su entrenador. Tal vez sea demasiado para el Elegido ... Todavía tiene 12 años, pero con la cantidad de aura que tenía en su cuerpo es muy posible dañar muchas vidas si perdía el control._

 _Pensando en ... Quizás estaba actuando de la misma manera que Aaron. Ignoró los sentimientos de Ash e hizo que Ash pensara en actuar de manera diferente, forzando a sus pensamientos a cambiar. El Gengar se sintió hipócrita cuando esos pensamientos sonaron bien. ¿No era así como sus propios sentimientos habían sido heridos en su muerte? Aaron lo dejó para salvar muchas otras vidas. Trajo una risita sin alegría al Gengar._

 _Más tarde, el Gengar se unió a Ash en su meditación. Tal vez él necesitaba tiempo para buscar algunas respuestas él mismo._

Flashback END

Tener esos pensamientos realmente le molestaba durante toda la semana y, a pesar de todo eso, aún hacía todas las tareas, aunque con un poco menos de emoción. Realmente, ¿qué puedes esperar de él cuando pensamientos tan problemáticos están pasando por su cabeza?

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Ash levantó su mano y capturó la luna entre sus dedos, mirando su puño. Fue el último día del viaje aquí y fue sorprendentemente tranquilo. Se sintió en paz en este momento. Los pensamientos perturbadores lo abandonaron mientras él estaba afuera, disfrutando de las vistas.

Todos los demás estaban dormidos e incluso Gengar estaba descansando. Sus ojos marrones solo podían mirar el cielo preguntándose cómo iría su viaje a partir de ahora.

Como el Elegido, se supone que debe proteger a todos los que pueda y, al hacerlo, podría arriesgar a su Pokémon su salud y su vida. Pero Ash no es así. Él prefiere sacrificarse a sí mismo que su propia familia.

Como entrenador, quiere viajar por el mundo y luchar contra los fuertes con su familia, llegando más y más alto hasta que sean reconocidos como el "maestro". El que está en la cima de la montaña.

De niño, quiere disfrutar de las vistas del mundo y ver lo que tiene para ofrecer. Un viaje que bombea la sangre.

Tantas cosas que tiene que hacer y quiere hacer. Tantos problemas pueden aparecer ... Pero no se detendría ahora. No se detendría hasta que lograra su sueño, incluso si eso lo hacía parecerse a su padre, sin duda, dejaría a su madre sola con el Pokémon durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el Pokémon que él deja en su casa para ayudarla está ayudando mucho sin saberlo.

Con suerte, el dúo de Pelipper le traerá algunas sonrisas a la cara. Sin duda, ella disfrutaría el hecho de que ahora hay un servicio de entrega.

Mientras miraba las estrellas, Ash sintió como si él mismo lo estuviera mirando. ¿Quizás Arceus lo estaba mirando? Mirando hacia abajo, pudo ver una tenue sombra en el agua con brillantes ojos azules antes de que desapareciera. Quizás habiendo visto lo que quería ver. Pudo haber sido un curioso Milotic ya que solo vio una pequeña cabeza.

Incluso si Milotic es raro en Kanto, Ash no lo consideraría una leyenda. De ninguna manera era tan especial para atraer la atención de las leyendas. Idiota ingenuo.

Bueno, su arrebato a principios de la semana miiight ha asustado a algunas leyendas y una ha sido enviada para controlarlo, pero cierto Mew brillante seguía mirando a Ash de vez en cuando, así que estaban al día con la brillante que le decía madre de todos los que a su vez le dijo a Arceus y las otras leyendas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza fuera de esos pensamientos, Ash estiró su cuerpo. Tal vez sea bueno meditar, lo ayudará cuando llegue el día siguiente y lleguen a Cinnabar Island. Echando una última mirada al océano y a la luna reflejándose en él, dio media vuelta y entró.

Es hora de ganar la octava insignia y obtener entrada oficial a la Liga Pokémon, incluso si no ha vencido a los ocho oficiales por ello. Eh, pase lo que pase, pasará Le quedan al menos 4 meses ... Podría desafiar a Viridian City más tarde, tal vez dos meses antes de que comience el torneo.

Una vez que abandonaron el bote, el grupo se despidió de Darach y de los ayudantes, deseándoles un viaje seguro de regreso. Decidieron viajar en Falcon cuando volarán de regreso a Pallet Town después de haber terminado aquí, así que no tuvieron que esperar.

"Oh, Ash", comenzó Brock mientras se volvía hacia los otros dos. Tanto Caitlin como Ash lo miraron con curiosidad. Brock debe querer algo si es así como comienza una conversación.

"¿Podemos ir a las islas Seafoam después de esto? Estoy interesado en posiblemente capturar un Pokémon tipo hielo ya que aún tengo que encargarme de uno. Me ayudará bastante".

La cara de Caitlin obtuvo una débil sonrisa, "Pokémon tipo hielo ¿eh? Podría querer capturar uno".

Ash se encogió de hombros. No quería capturar otro tipo de hielo todavía. Mientras que sí, definitivamente necesitará otra en el futuro. Dudaba que enfrentaría un tipo de dragón o algo por el estilo que realmente requiriera un Pokémon que no fuera su Aurorus. Además, Glacia es un desastre ambulante para todos los Pokémon que van en contra de su tipeo. El Pokémon antiguo solo puede describirse como un depredador.

Además, si necesita otro, un Cubchoo o un Snorunt serán increíbles y esos no están disponibles aquí incluso con su suerte. No importa, él estará de acuerdo, ya que también es su viaje. No le importa, ya que el ambiente frío le permitirá entrenar a su Pokémon contra el frío, al igual que lo hicieron durante la ventisca de Articuno.

¿No vivió Articuno allá abajo?

Un _joven_ Articuno en eso.

Ahora _que_ podría ser una captura interesante si logra hacerlo. Definitivamente será un pequeño Articuno, a diferencia de sus compañeros legendarios, pero será un compañero increíble. Sí, intentará buscar un Articuno allí.

"Claro. También podría tratar de capturar a Articuno, he oído que el joven Articuno a menudo descansa allí. Los mayores se quedan en las montañas o vuelan".

Brock y Caitlin sacudieron sus cabezas. Ash habló casualmente de capturar a un legendario, pero de nuevo, tenía razón en que se enfrentarían a un joven Articuno. _Si. Ellos. Reunirse. Uno._

Ah, bueno, no es que duela ... pero fue entonces cuando el grupo se volvió hacia una de las mansiones gigantes, oliendo algo horrible.

"Ugh ... ¿Qué es ese olor?" Caitlin se quejó cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de la falta de población.

Ash frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No sé, es repugnante. Vamos a apresurarnos a un Centro Pokémon", una buena elección en esta situación.

Brock asintió mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia su próximo objetivo, el Centro Pokémon. Quizás descubran más allí.

Al llegar al Centro Pokémon, el grupo tuvo que mirar a la larga fila de entrenadores. Brock frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la Enfermera Alegría en el área, ofreciéndose a ayudarla mientras se familiarizaba con las situaciones médicas. Ash y Caitlin se quedaron atrás, mirando la gran cantidad de Pokémon heridos.

Eso y la gran cantidad de Pokémon _salvajes_ que están heridos. Hubo innumerables Vulpix y Growlithe en el área, incluso los extraños - increíblemente raro - Ditto. ¿Qué en el nombre de Arceus estaba pasando?

Ash se acercó a un entrenador cercano, que sostenía un Pikachu en sus brazos.

"¿Hola Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ash cuando el entrenador se dio la vuelta.

Fue uno de los pocos entrenadores más jóvenes, lo más probable es que acabara de recibir un compañero de Pikachu y debe haber sido lastimado. Ver a un niño de 10 años con un Pokémon explica eso después de todo.

"Hay innumerables Grimer y Muk corriendo por la mansión abandonada. Han asustado a los tipos de fuego que viven allí, aunque el Ditto y los tipos de acero extraños aún luchan contra ellos", explicó el chico más joven. Sabía que su Pikachu estaría a salvo ya que las heridas no estaban envenenadas, después de todo no había morado alrededor de las heridas.

"Ya veo ..." Ash frunció el ceño antes de rascarse la cabeza. "¿Qué está haciendo Blaine en contra de esto?" Él pidió estar seguro.

El joven simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ha estado formando un grupo para luchar contra ellos y capturar tantos como sea posible para que puedan ser transportados a un área administrada. Esto es para prevenir un brote".

Ash asintió. "¿Alguien puede unirse?"

"Siempre que tengas al menos 5 insignias, Blaine dijo que los entrenadores podrían unirse. Eso y sus amigos si son lo suficientemente fuertes".

Ash asintió de nuevo, agradeciendo al chico por la información. "Buena suerte. Espero que Pikachu se recupere pronto".

"Gracias", el niño sonrió agradecido al chico mayor, viendo que Ash tenía buenas intenciones.

Caitlin frunció el ceño al ver a Ash pensando en algo. Sus ojos se vuelven aburridos cuando está sumido en sus pensamientos, así que tuvo que chasquear los dedos cerca de su rostro. "De la Tierra a Ash. ¿En qué estás pensando?"

Ash se volvió hacia Caitlin. "Bueno, hay un estallido de salvajes Grimer y Muk en la mansión. Necesitas 5 insignias al menos para unirte y puedes traer amigos si son lo suficientemente fuertes. Estaba pensando en ayudar", explicó Ash.

Caitlin asintió al pensar en eso. Era un problema que ocurría a veces, tener demasiados Pokémon alrededor que destruyen a los demás su medio de vida.

Grimer y Muk eran infames por su olor después de todo. Temblando ante la idea de eso, ella asintió a Ash. "Nos uniremos. Dejemos a Brock aquí para que pueda ayudar a la enfermera Joy de Cinnabar Island. Lo hará más fácil en caso de que tengamos que volver con Pokémon envenenado". Bien podría deshacerse de ese hedor ahora.

Ash asintió en acuerdo mientras llamaba a Brock sobre lo que iban a hacer. El mayor de los adolescentes obviamente estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió y los despidió, comprendiendo por qué. Ash simplemente no puede ignorar estas situaciones.

Los dos entrenadores llegaron a la posada donde un pequeño grupo de entrenadores estaba en posición de firmes. Un hombre alto, calvo y con gafas redondas estaba parado allí con un traje blanco no muy diferente al de un científico. Definitivamente, este era un profesor, científico al azar o Blaine, ya que era de conocimiento público que él era un ex científico.

Definitivamente Blaine, ya que hay un magnífico Ninetales parado junto a él. Que Ninetales se veía muy, _muy_ fuerte. Solo un entrenador profesional tipo fuego podría hacer que los Ninetales parezcan tan fuertes. Las llamas internas de los Pokémon eran tan fuertes que la habitación se calentó al instante cuando entraron.

"Veo que tenemos dos entrenadores más para ayudar. Esto debería ser suficiente para cuidar a la mayoría de los Grimer y Muk", comenzó Blaine mientras pensaba que estaban allí por esa razón. ¿Por qué más entrarían en la posada en este momento? No había turistas en este momento.

Después de presentarse, Ash y Caitlin simplemente asintieron a las preguntas de acuerdo. Estaban optando por permanecer en silencio. Lo mejor es escuchar al hombre con más experiencia que ellos.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "He oído hablar de ti, Ash. Lance ha estado haciendo llamadas para hacer que tus desafíos en el gimnasio sean más difíciles de lo que deberían ser. Definitivamente se ajusta a la perfección en términos de apariencia", murmuró.

Ash oyó lo que el anciano había dicho y se encogió de hombros. "A Lance le gusta que sea más difícil para mí, supongo. Empecé un poco antes que los demás con entrenamiento y el profesor Oak me enseñó eso. Y tengo amigos increíbles", sonrió Ash.

Blaine sonrió levemente, "Si tienes un tipo de fuego, con mucho gusto te daré algunos consejos para criar uno. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la mansión?" El anciano habló y otros siete entrenadores se pusieron de pie. Ver una insignia en cada una de sus chaquetas significaba que eran entrenadores de la liga ACE.

"¿No hay otros entrenadores en el área?" Ash tuvo que preguntar. ¿Por qué los demás no ayudarían?

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No, parece que la mayoría de los entrenadores se han olvidado de mi gimnasio. A menudo decido ocultarlo mediante acertijos y cosas parecidas. Los entrenadores jóvenes nunca investigan los gimnasios de las regiones en estos días".

Ash se rió entre dientes cuando Caitlin solo sonrió.

Blaine sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, vamos a tener este espectáculo en la carretera. Les daré a cada uno de ustedes veinte Bolas de Liga especiales. Estos transportarán instantáneamente a los Grimer y Muk a un área de la liga donde se encargarán del problema", no hubo necesidad para explicar cualquier otra cosa mientras el hombre agarraba un par de bolsas, cada una llena de Bolas de Liga.

Bolas de la liga. La Liga Pokémon creó estos para manejar amenazas de Pokémon salvajes y varios entrenadores si sus Pokémon corren salvajes. Cada pelota tiene un destino establecido que se puede instalar con el uso de una computadora de liga. Sus diseños eran bastante simples, siendo una versión azul de una Pokéball con una L grande y blanca en la parte superior.

¿Por qué hacerlos especiales de todos modos? Son capaces de capturar _cualquier cosa,_ excepto Pokémon legendarios. Naturalmente, las pelotas de liga son un secreto extremadamente protegido, incluso si los entrenadores las conocen, ya que no hay nadie que haya logrado descifrar el software.

El Equipo Rocket habría hecho cualquier cosa para poner sus manos sobre ellos si pudieran. Lo bueno es que es una de las cosas que la liga protege como un Kangaskhan protege a su hijo.

Eso, en palabras simples, significa _muy_ violento.

Los dos entrenadores tomaron las bolsas y confirmaron las veinte bolas de la liga. Ash luego colocó la bolsa en su cinturón, atándola para que no la perdiera y sacó una Pokéball para llamar a su Pikachu.

" _Hmm. ¡Es hora de estirar!_ " Pikachu habló alegremente. Naturalmente, ¡otros solo podían escuchar "Piiiika!", No es que importara.

"¿Pikachu, listo para golpear a algún Grimer y Muk? Tal vez si tenemos suerte, podemos capturar un Pokémon allí ... Si el Pokémon es lo suficientemente interesante", bromeó Ash con una sonrisa. Capturaría cualquier cosa que le hubiera gustado unirse a él después de todo.

"¡ _Por supuesto! Tengo la esperanza de un compañero de tipo eléctrico sin embargo. ¿Tal vez habrá un Electabuzz?_ " Pikachu se preguntó mientras saltaba sobre el hombro de Ash. El chico apenas se dio cuenta cuando él y Caitlin salieron, estando por delante del grupo ya que conocían el camino. Podrían comenzar cuando quieran después de todo. Los otros estaban terminando sus bebidas antes de que se les unan, lo cual es en unos pocos minutos.

"Mm ... Electabuzz suena increíble", murmuró Ash mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando en ello. Los tipos eléctricos tenían ... una debilidad. Eso es muy dulce. Había solo tres tipos que también podían resistir sus ataques, siendo uno de ellos una posible excepción si el tipo de pasto está en el aire.

La línea de evolución Elekid tiene un gran grupo de movimientos, la mayoría de ellos pueden destruir sus debilidades. Son increíblemente versátiles si los entrenas bien.

Si, y esto es _si_ Ash se encuentra con un grupo de ellos, sin duda iría por el Elekid en lugar del Electabuzz.

El razonamiento detrás de esto es muy simple. Electabuzz y Scyther son famosos por su odio al color rojo. La razón por la cual eso escapa a Ash en este momento ya que no estaba demasiado interesado en eso cuando estudiaba con el Profesor Oak, ni tampoco quería saberlo pronto, ya que definitivamente sería atacado con sus trajes y sus ojos rojos.

Un Elekid no tiene tal debilidad. Si Ash podría formar una como Elekid y mentalmente prepararlo, hasta el punto de, posiblemente, la enseñanza de que un movimiento como confusión o psíquico - que es muy posible, si se piensa en un Electivire usando psíquico - y no olvidemos la capacidad de _teletransportarse_ haría ser demasiado para pasar.

Incluso si enseñar Teleport es _extremadamente_ difícil de hacer, un Elekid y su evolución Electabuzz son capaces de aprenderlo. Actualmente no se sabe si un Electivire puede aprenderlo, e incluso entonces, Elekid y Electabuzz que son capaces de aprender el movimiento de Teleport se cuentan con una mano.

Los entrenadores eran demasiado perezosos para enseñárselo a sus Pokémon. Después de todo, pueden capturar un Abra u otro tipo de psíquico con el movimiento. Los que _no_ enseñan que se mueven a su Elekid o Electabuzz son a menudo la más temible a la batalla. Imagine un Electivire capaz de usar Teleport para esquivar movimientos como los de Sabrina que Abra es capaz de hacer. Lejos. También. Poderoso.

Teletransportarse sería una de las cosas que Ash abusaría. Él abusaría de él como ningún otro. Dulces y dulces viajes rápidos. El único inconveniente es que primero tendría que viajar allí con el Elekid / Electabuzz / Electivire.

No solo eso, sino que un Elekid es capaz de aprender ciertos movimientos mucho más fácilmente que un Electabuzz. Un ejemplo sería Mega Punch y Mega Kick. Estos dos movimientos, aunque hoy en día infravalorados, son útiles en escenarios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No muchos Pokémon en realidad se resisten a los movimientos de tipo normal después de todo.

Pero se desviaba de sus fantasías. Si bien es muy posible conocer a un Elekid o su evolución en una mansión abandonada llena de Pokémon, el Grimer y su evolución ya deberían haberlos asustado.

Es una pena. Puede que tenga que visitar la planta de energía si realmente quiere una.

"Tierra a ceniza", Caitlin chasqueó los dedos, sorprendiendo a Ash. El niño miró a su compañero, que a su vez señaló a la mansión frente a sus narices, junto con el horrible hedor.

Maldición, realmente se desvió de allí. También fue una ilusión, pero definitivamente lo intentará en el futuro si ve la opción. Él _realmente_ dudaba de que se mantendría en esa mansión.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba distraído!" Ash se disculpó mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco hacia Caitlin, disculpándose con seriedad.

Caitlin solo dejó escapar un bufido, "Lo que sea. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Capturando a un Elekid, pero dudo que haya uno allí. Espero capturar uno en el futuro", los ojos de Ash tenían esperanza.

Caitlin le dio a Ash una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué le parece si le pido a Darach que encuentre uno que se críe especialmente para estar más tranquilo entre su especie? Nacer con un padre psíquico a menudo ayuda", la oferta fue realmente muy tentadora para Ash cuando pensaba en ello.

"Tal vez. Pero preferiría atrapar uno y merecerlo ... Hacer que hagas todo eso por uno de mis deseos egoístas es estúpido".

Caitlin solo dio una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos sabía un regalo para Ash cuando se va a Johto y se irá a Unova.

"De cualquier manera, Ash, es hora de ponerse en marcha y capturar a los Grimer y Muk".

"¡Derecha!"

Así que aquí se pararon, mirando lo que era una pared de color púrpura que también contenía muchos ojos.

¿Qué en el nombre de _Giratina_ es eso? Esa es literalmente una pared de Grimer, todos apilados cuando ingresaron a la mansión. Apenas había espacio para que continuaran ya que llenaban completamente la entrada, posiblemente siendo su "ubicación principal". Por lo que Ash podía contar, había al menos 20 de ellos.

Eso es mucho Grimer, especialmente para un área así. Esta era solo una de las habitaciones más grandes de la mansión, por lo que era mucho más aterrador imaginar cuántos tenían que capturar. Simplemente explica por qué Blaine repartió 20 pelotas de liga cada una.

"Bueno ... ¿Vamos a llevar este espectáculo a la carretera?" Ash habló vacilante a Caitlin, ahora viendo su cara.

Mostró puro _disgusto_ . Él podría imaginar por qué. El _hedor_ era absolutamente _horrible_ .

Caitlin asintió sin embargo mientras sacaba una Pokébola. Una sorpresa para Ash cuando apareció Togepi.

"¿Desde cuándo ... tenías un Togepi?" Ash estaba segura de que no tenía uno hace unos días.

Caitlin lo miró antes de mirar al Togepi que sostenía en sus brazos. Empujando suavemente la mejilla de la Togepi para despertar _su_ arriba, ella se volvió a Ash. "En realidad, nació el último día, cuando yo estaba dormida. Me desperté sin un huevo en mis brazos y vi a Togepi durmiendo _dentro_ de mi vestido. Creo que me identificó como su madre cuando nació de noche", explicó Caitlin. .

" _Mmmeeema, stopp ..._ "

Parece que al Togepi no le gustaba que lo asaetasen si el silbido era algo por lo que pasar. Riéndose un poco, miró al Grimer que los miraba con curiosidad.

"Entonces, ¿por qué la llamas?"

"... Extrasensorial," Caitlin casi susurró, pero Togepi y Ash lo escucharon, haciendo que Ash parpadeara un par de veces.

 _Togepi puede aprender ese movimiento? Ahora ese es un huevo raro._

Los ojos de Togepi comenzaron a brillar de azul ya que a pesar de ser recién nacida, ella tenía instintos de batalla. Dos Grimer fueron despegados de la gran pared, lo que definitivamente sorprendió a Ash. Parece que esos eran los más débiles, pero aún así. Ese es un poderoso Togepi en términos de ataques especiales.

"Muy bien entonces. Pikachu, ¿podrías sacar tantos como puedas? Si usan Toxic o algo así, utiliza Iron Tail para desviarlo", ordenó Ash cuando Pikachu estuvo de acuerdo y saltó, usando Thundershock para dañar el Grimer en lugar de completamente Thunderbolts o Thunder.

Un Grimer en llamas olerá aún peor. Arceus prohíbe cómo _eso_ huela. Ash estuvo de acuerdo con esa línea de pensamiento, ya que incluso ligeramente chamuscado, el hedor aumentó un poco.

Quizás debería agregar otro Pokémon a la lista para 'limpiar' el Grimer.

"Ermitaño", llamó a su iniciador de Kalos mientras el Pokémon Ninja miraba la pared con curiosidad. Esa fue una nueva. "Usa Water Pulse en el Grimer. Asegúrate de que no puedan escapar por los desagües o algo así, sino que deben ser capturados para la liga".

El Greninja asintió con la cabeza y pronto se precipitó a la batalla con dos grandes orbes de agua en sus manos.

Con Pikachu y Hermit ocupándose de los más fuertes, el Togepi estaba ocupado usando Extrasensorial para eliminar a los más débiles. Incluso si Togepi era muy nuevo e inexperto, el movimiento por sí solo es poderoso, al igual que sus estadísticas naturales. El uso masivo de Extrasensorial también ayudó a medida que el Togepi se acostumbró gradualmente con el que nació.

Mientras esto sucedía, los dos entrenadores estaban teniendo alguna experiencia de lanzamiento con los League Balls. Cada vez que un Grimer quedaba noqueado, visto por las grandes X con sus ojos, lanzaban una pelota que transportaba instantáneamente al Grimer noqueado a su ubicación establecida.

"Es muy divertido hacer esto. Me pregunto cuántos entrenadores de la liga tienen esto como su trabajo", murmuró Ash mientras lanzaba una pelota similar a la que haría un jugador de béisbol.

Caitlin negó con la cabeza ante la forma dramática de arrojar el dispositivo de captura, pero entendió que era solo para hacerlo más divertido. Estos Grimer eran el grupo más débil del grupo, sin duda. Sin embargo, es agradable para su Togepi obtener algo de experiencia real de ellos. Ash solo hizo un pequeño deporte para él.

Pronto se les unieron los otros entrenadores y Blaine pareció impresionado al ver al Togepi arrojando a Grimer. Incluso él podía ver que el Pokémon era recién nacido.

De cualquier forma, sus Ninetales obtuvieron una buena práctica de Iron Tail ya que las nueve colas estaban siendo usadas para golpear a varios Grimer. Él, junto con los demás comenzaron a tirar sus pelotas de liga en el Grimer.

La parte divertida de todo esto es que, si utilizara un Pokédex, el Grimer se estimaría alrededor del nivel 15. Podía verlo gracias al color púrpura claro en lugar de ser más oscuro, que gradualmente ingresa al color que tiene Muk si alcanza la cantidad correcta de experiencia y poder.

Un Togepi, _recién nacido_ en ese momento, noqueó a estos Pokémon.

"Terminé mis 20 capturas, Caitlin," Ash terminó mientras mostraba su bolsa vacía.

Caitlin se encogió de hombros. "Me quedan 4 pelotas de liga. ¿Quieres tener dos?"

"Claro. Vámonos al sótano, sospecho que allí habrá Muk real".

Caitlin se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Ella recordó a Togepi después de que el bebé Pokémon terminara de tener alguna experiencia de batalla, durmiendo. Ella echará a perder a su Pokémon recién nacido más tarde. En este momento, ella tenía su Espeon junto a ella y Ash todavía tenía a Pikachu y Hermit fuera.

Entonces los dos se fueron al sótano. Sin embargo, encontraron muchos papeles interesantes en la mansión. Algunos fueron borrosos por la edad o la falta de cuidado, pero todos apuntaban a una sola cosa.

Maullar.

El Pokémon que se dice que es el origen. Un Pokémon que contiene el ADN de todos los Pokémon. En cierto modo, Ash podría admitir que eso era cierto. Conoció a dos Mew después de todo y pudieron usar todo tipo de movimientos. Hubo, sin embargo, fallas en esa lógica.

¿Cómo nacería un Mew, y cómo un Mew daría a luz a un _Dios_ real , como Arceus?

Por mucho que moleste a Ash, pudo ver que se había realizado una extensa investigación sobre Mew en este edificio. Incluso podía ver algunas imágenes de un ídem y sabía que aquellas provenían de un Mew.

¿Podrían estar hechos de su ADN? ¿Por qué si tantas páginas se refieren a DNA y Mew?

Cuando los dos entraron al sótano, pudieron ver que el suelo estaba agrietado y que había cuatro Muk. Cuatro grandes y experimentados en eso. ¿Entonces estos son los "jefes"?

"Hmm. ¿Cada uno de nosotros tiene dos, como una doble batalla o será una batalla real?" Ofreció Caitlin al ver que el Muk se volvía gradualmente hacia ellos.

"Batalla real. Será útil si podemos combinar movimientos, después de todo. Todavía no he usado movimientos psíquicos tanto como me gustaría, así que espero que me des una experiencia con ellos".

"Bien entonces", asintió Caitlin mientras agarraba otra Pokéball de su cinturón. Tirándola frente a ella, llamó a su Gardevoir. Mientras que ella puede ser un tipo de hada parcial, con el uso de psíquica ella dominará la batalla principalmente.

"Pikachu, Ermitaño. No hay necesidad de detenernos aquí o perderemos. No creo que quieras ser disuelto por un Muk también", con eso dicho, los dos Pokémon entraron instantáneamente en su "modo batalla". Sus ojos se agudizaron incluso si era más oscuro aquí y el color púrpura oscuro del muk era visible para ellos.

"Sabes que hacer", tanto Ash como Caitlin estaban seguros de que su Pokémon podía moverse sin instrucciones. Es como les gusta entrenar después de todo y un Pokémon ve las cosas de manera diferente a ellos. Podrían ordenarlos si detectan algo sospechoso.

Ermitaño comenzó disparando un enorme pulso de agua, que Pikachu realmente hizo más peligroso con el uso de Thundershock. El combo eléctrico y de agua golpeó a un solo Muk, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y los otros tres Muk estaban prestando toda la atención a ellos.

Uno de los Muk disparó un lanzallamas masivo que pronto fue bloqueado con el uso de Psychic por el Espeon de Caitlin. Luego, el fuego fue redirigido al Muk que golpearon Pikachu y Ermitaño, derribándolo de uno en uno.

Los otros dos Muk luego dispararon bombas de lodo hacia ellos. Pikachu actuó ya que el Gardevoir probablemente desperdiciaría energía al usar Protect para esto. Una Cola de Hierro estaba completamente cargada ya que el movimiento de tipo acero golpeó las orbes masivas.

Caitlin's Gardevoir luego tomó medidas mediante el uso de Hyper Voice. El movimiento golpeó instantáneamente al Muk, haciendo que se tambalearan y el piso tembló de forma extraña ...

Espera, temblando?

Uno de los Muk, sin embargo, fue terco e instantáneamente usó algo que no debería tener. Diablos, fue un intento suicida de acabar con ellos, ya que un Muk puede recuperarse más tarde.

 _Explosión._

Así, el mundo se volvió blanco y los entrenadores con sus Pokémon sintieron calor. Quizás por instinto de supervivencia, Ash cubrió a Caitlin y a sí mismo con aura y sus Pokémon utilizaron movimientos para reflejarlo.

...

 _Greninja solo tuvo que hacer trampa con Lick._

Cuando su entrenador fue golpeado por la Explosión, Ermitaño estaba furioso. Sabía, sin embargo, que tenía que actuar rápidamente.

El Gardevoir, Espeon y Pikachu estaban bien. Eran Pokémon y tenían cuerpos fuertes naturales, ¿pero humanos? No, eso lo estaba presionando, incluso con el aura de Ash.

Pero era una bendición disfrazada que dos niños que aún lucían sanos caían. Sí, cayendo.

El Muk explotó y tomó todo el piso con él. El Greninja estaba seguro de que esto era demasiado exagerado, pero parece que estos Muk tenían la intención de reclamar la mansión como su área.

Es una pena que no puedan hacerlo porque Grimer y Muk no deberían estar en esas áreas. Al menos, no tantos. Algunos estaban bien, pero la cantidad que estaban allí ahora era una locura.

Al ver cuatro pelotas de liga, el Greninja tomó medidas y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces sobre cómo no estaba siendo capturado. Debe estar en Pokémon salvaje, pero estaba desesperado.

Mientras caen, el Gardevoir ya estaba empezando a usar telequinesia y ralentizar la caída. Todos los Pokémon se vieron afectados, incluso el Muk, por lo que el Greninja tomó otras medidas. Usando las cuatro esferas, el Greninja capturó al último del propio Muk.

Qué divertido: un Pokémon capturando un Pokémon.

De cualquier manera, ahora estaban cayendo y el Greninja asintió con la cabeza al viejo Gardevoir, viendo que estaba a salvo con su vista natural.

" _Utilice Flash, Pikachu y Espeon. Será mejor si podemos ver dónde aterrizaremos realmente",_ comentó el Greninja a sus compañeros. Parece que él fue quien cayó más rápido. Pikachu pronto se unió a él y tuvo la misma idea.

Con un brillo intenso, el Pikachu pronto cambió toda el área de oscura a clara. El Espeon ni siquiera tuvo que hacer nada ya que el Pikachu usó energía extra en esto, sus bolsas rojas para las mejillas prácticamente se convirtieron en soles brillantes cuando golpearon toda el área.

Cuando aterrizaron, en el medio de un laboratorio, los Pokémon corrieron hacia sus entrenadores.

" _Ash parece estar bien. Algunas de sus ropas están quemadas, pero físicamente debería estar bien. Sus orejas deben doler, sin embargo,_ " el Pikachu hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio ya que definitivamente le dolían las orejas. A veces deseaba que se volvieran sordos en esos momentos, pero sus cuerpos eran mucho más fuertes que los de un ser humano.

" _De hecho_ " _,_ comentó Gardevoir mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas de manera familiar. Ella agarró cuidadosamente la cabeza de Caitlin y la colocó en su regazo, lo suficientemente pronto haciendo lo mismo con Ash gracias a Telekinesis.

" _¿Dónde estamos?_ " El Espeon estaba mirando alrededor. Había un tubo grande, obviamente roto desde el interior si la forma en que el vidrio estaba en el piso era algo por lo que pasar.

" _No ... estoy seguro. Pikachu, sabes leer mejor. ¿Puedes mirar los documentos de esa mesa? Creo que también es un diario si el gran" DIARIO "vale algo_ " _,_ señaló Greninja a una mesa llena de libros y dos diarios.

Pikachu asintió mientras saltaba sobre la mesa y comenzaba a buscar pistas. El Pikachu, sin embargo, se estremeció ante algunos indicadores.

"¿ _Mew ... dos?_ " El Pikachu habló, inseguro de lo que eso significaba. ¿Eso significaba que había otro Mew? ¿Por qué llamarlo Mewtwo?

 **Entrada de diario 704**

 **¡Finalmente hemos tenido éxito! Mewtwo ha sido un éxito ya que el jefe ha mencionado que se ha destacado en los ensayos de prueba de combate. Con las mejoras en los medicamentos y los químicos especiales, hemos hecho que el Mewtwo se vuelva más fuerte de lo que podría ser como un Mew.**

 **Este hecho también fue probado. Según nuestros escáneres, finalmente hemos logrado superar a Mew, el antecesor de todos los Pokémon. ¡Team Rocket definitivamente tendrá éxito en hacerse cargo de Kanto ahora!**

" _Qué ..._ " Pikachu se mordió el labio. Mencionaron sobrepasar a un legendario. ¿Cómo?

Greninja caminó hacia Pikachu, teniendo cuidado con el vidrio. " _¿Cuál es el problema, Pikachu?_ " Preguntó Hermit con cuidado. La cola del Pikachu se mantuvo de pie, mostrando que el Pikachu estaba extremadamente concentrado o alarmado.

" _Están hablando de superar a Mew aquí ... Esperen, hay más_ " _._

 **Entrada del diario 705**

 **No estoy seguro, pero el jefe está actuando raro. Como si el poder de Mewtwo no fuera suficiente. Nos pidió que inyectáramos más drogas por la fuerza para aumentar sus capacidades físicas para que no dependa de sus habilidades psíquicas. Pero ¿por qué es eso? ¿No era capaz de prácticamente destruir una ciudad por sí mismo? Parece que el jefe solo está satisfecho con la perfección.**

 **Entonces responderemos a sus llamadas. El Mewtwo ha estado extrañamente ... callado. No estoy seguro de si eso es una buena señal.**

 **Entrada de diario 706**

 **Definitivamente no fue una buena señal. El Mewtwo ha matado a tres de mis colegas investigadores hasta que las drogas para dormir lo noquearon. Ahora lo hemos puesto dentro de uno de los tubos donde no puede acceder a sus habilidades psíquicas. Todavía tenemos que poner más medicamentos como nuestro jefe quiere que hagamos.**

 **El jefe estaba absolutamente furioso de que el Mewtwo pudiera hacer eso. Ahora cargamos eléctricamente el Mewtwo si muestra alguna desobediencia.**

 **Entrada de diario 707**

 **Parece que Mewtwo se ha calmado de nuevo. El tratamiento eléctrico y la falta de dolor que debe sentir gracias a la enorme cantidad de analgésicos deben haber hecho su trabajo.**

 **Hasta ahora, está yendo bien. Hemos notado que el cuerpo físico está mejorando y creciendo. Sin embargo, tenemos que encontrar una forma de limitar su poder ... ¿Quizás deberíamos usar los recuerdos que tenía en el pasado? Ese clon fallido - Ambertwo - dejó un impacto ... ¿Tal vez deberíamos mentir que ella todavía está viva? Después de todo, darle falsas esperanzas lo hará más complaciente.**

 **Entrada de diario 708**

 **Nuestro plan parece funcionar. El Mewtwo nos permite hacer lo que se necesita y se sigue fortaleciendo. Todavía tenemos que encontrar algo que bloquee su poder, pero estamos buscando una manera de hacerlo. El jefe ha mencionado que si Mewtwo se vuelve loco, deberíamos agregar un killswitch también.**

 **Entrada de diario 709**

 **Hemos comenzado a crear un Killswitch. Una mini bomba que se activará al comando y la trasplantaremos al cuerpo del Mewtwo. Ha sido tranquilo y obediente, así que esto debería ir bien. No puedo evitar la sensación de que el vidrio del tubo está temblando.**

 **Diario 710**

 **¡NO! ¡Mewtwo se liberó y ahora está matando a todos los investigadores de rabia! ¡Parece haber ganado la capacidad de leer mentes y recuerdos, ya que definitivamente nos estaba mirando todo el tiempo!**

 **Quien lea esto, por favor escucha ... Si ves un Pokémon que se llama Mewtwo, corre. Es demasiado peligroso acercarse.**

Con ella, apareció una imagen de un Pokémon.

Una criatura humanoide, bípeda que se parecía extrañamente similar a un humano, a pesar de su aspecto felino. Tiene un cuerpo principalmente gris, con la excepción de su cola grande y morada. Tiene dos cuernos romos y ojos morados y extrañamente había un tubo que conecta la parte posterior de su cabeza con la parte superior de su espina dorsal. A diferencia de un humano, sin embargo, su cofre se parece a una coraza y tiene tres dígitos en cada mano y pie con puntas esféricas.

El Greninja no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Pikachu mostró la imagen y cuán rápido ese Pokémon Mewtwo se hizo más fuerte de acuerdo con Pikachu. Este era un Pokémon muy fuerte, suponiendo que coincida con un Mew.

" _Han ... creado un Pokémon. ¿Con Mew como diseño?_ " Greninja pidió confirmación ya que el Pikachu estaba buscando rápidamente en páginas anteriores del diario.

Gardevoir y Espeon permanecieron en silencio mientras los dos Pokémon estaban pensando en el recién mencionado Pokémon. Gardevoir lo estaba ignorando a favor de ayudar a su entrenador y al amigo de su entrenador a descansar, mientras que Espeon estaba mirando un agujero en la pared con curiosidad.

" _¿Quién está allí?_ ", Espetó Espeon con curiosidad.

Eso llamó la atención del Pokémon ya que ahora todos miraban el agujero en la pared. Era pequeño, por lo que sea lo que sea, también debe ser pequeño. ¿Qué fue lo que Espeon notó?

" _N-nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No vienen Pokémon aquí_ " _,_ habló una pequeña voz. Definitivamente era joven y cuando salió del agujero se reveló.

Un cachorro de león Bueno, un cachorro de león con un pequeño parche de pelo rojo en la cabeza. Bueno, el titular de Kalos lo reconoció a primera vista.

" _A Litleo? ¿Qué está haciendo tu especie aquí?" Después de todo, son extremadamente raros. En Kanto._

El Litleo miró hacia abajo mientras pateaba el piso con cuidado. " _Mi huevo se incubó aquí. Nací poco después de que este lugar fue abandonado. He estado viviendo fuera del almacenamiento de alimentos desde entonces_ " _,_ dijo el Litleo.

Es bueno que los Pokémon aprendan a hablar de forma natural, a diferencia de los humanos.

" _Ya veo ..._ " Espeon miró al Pokémon más pequeño antes de mirar a Caitlin.

" _Mi entrenador podría estar interesado en capturarte, Litleo. Ella tiene un corazón amable, no hay dudas al respecto_ " _._ Espeon habló ya que estaba definitivamente curiosa por lo que Litleo haría con ese conocimiento.

" _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que me dejaré capturar?_ " La apariencia de Litleo se volvió más feroz cuando reveló un afilado par de dientes. Una cara sorprendentemente engañosa, pues esos dientes definitivamente podrían lastimar a un Pokémon.

El Espeon dio un Pokémon equivalente a encogerse de hombros. " _Tal vez. Es lo que quieres. Le ofrecí la idea porque Caitlin no ha sido más que amable. Ella nos cuida, nos entrena y juega con nosotros también a veces. Podría haber cosas peores como quedarse aquí o dejar algo al azar. entrenador te captura_ " _._

Sin embargo, Pikachu tuvo que soltar una risita. " _¿Alguna vez has intentado convertirte en vendedora? Definitivamente cumplirás con los requisitos_ " _._

" _Shush you_ " _,_ Espeon juguetonamente usó un poco de energía psíquica menor para arrojar un libro a la cabeza de Pikachu.

" _¡Ay! Bien, bien. Esperemos a que Ash se despierte y podamos irnos. Asegúrate de llevar estos diarios con nosotros, Ermitaño._ " Pikachu hablaba en serio al respecto. Esos diarios contenían información valiosa para su entrenador, por su seguridad y trabajo como elegido.

Después de todo, se creó un Pokémon que podría ser más fuerte que el legendario y no estuvo contento con la humanidad. No, no fue feliz para nada. Ash sin duda se encontrará con este Pokémon.

"Lo _tengo, Pikachu_ " _._

"Uf ... Esos malditos Muk definitivamente nos golpean duro ..." Ash fue el primero en despertar, cuidadosamente se sentó derecho cuando notó que Pikachu iluminaba los alrededores. "¿Dónde estamos?"

" _Este parece ser un laboratorio abandonado. Estos diarios explicarán todo y asegúrate de leer las últimas entradas de Ash. Podríamos tener que intensificar el entrenamiento aún más difícil debido a esta noticia_ " _._ Pikachu señaló los diarios que el Greninja tenía en la mano.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Uf ... Me duele la cabeza", gimió Ash mientras se frotaba la frente. "¿Para qué sirve este lugar? ¿No era solo una mansión?"

El ermitaño decidió hablar primero. " _No. Esto se usó como laboratorio secreto para crear un Pokémon con el ADN de Mew. Creo que la creación real se hizo en otro lugar, pero estaban haciendo modificaciones aquí_ " _._ El siempre tan leal Ninja habló mientras usaba un brazo para levantarlo con cuidado Ceniza. Lo mejor es que le fluya la sangre.

"Gracias Hermitaño, eso ayuda," gruñó Ash mientras estiraba su cuerpo cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, ver el vaso tumbado allí definitivamente lo hizo dudar de caminar. Esos parecen bastante agudos.

" _Ash. Deberíamos salir de aquí, ahora. Estos diarios son importantes, para nosotros el doble. Creo que este es un problema que tal vez tengas que resolver algún día. Déjanos apresurarnos antes de que alguien más venga aquí y se lo lleve antes. puede leerlo,_ "la voz de Pikachu atrajo la atención de Ash por completo.

Que se sepa que los Pokémon dan menos que Tauros sobre lo que otros humanos piensan. Si ven algo en lo que su entrenador probablemente participe, se asegurarán de que su entrenador lo sepa.

Mewtwo es muy peligroso después de todo.

"Está bien, está bien ..." Con la ayuda de su Greninja, Ash caminó cuidadosamente hacia el escritorio y se guardó los diarios en su bolsa. Al recorrer la zona, notó que había muchos collares de esclavos. Collares de esclavos para Pokémon, para ser más específicos.

No le va a gustar leer ese diario, eso es seguro.

Ash se dio vuelta en un instante cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor, al ver a Caitlin despertarse. En su regazo ... ¿era un Litleo?

"A Litleo?"

El Pokémon en cuestión se volvió hacia él antes de prestar atención a la mirada arrogante y volteó la cabeza, mirando solo a Caitlin. _Definitivamente masculino_ .

"Parece que estás despierto, Caitlin. Tú también has hecho un amigo", Ash no pudo evitar reírse un poco mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, viendo que de hecho tenía un Pokémon encima de ella.

"¿Oh? ¿No eres lindo?" Se olvidó temporalmente de su situación mientras sostenía el Litleo en un abrazo, impactando al tipo Fuego / Normal antes de relajarlo. Parece que el Litleo disfrutó del contacto después de un rato mientras acariciaba con la nariz.

 _Realmente, ¿a los Pokémon les gustaba ella?_

Negando con la cabeza en una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad, Ash miró alrededor de la zona buscando cualquier cosa que posiblemente se hubiera perdido. Las cámaras fueron destruidas por lo que no pudieron ser grabadas y no había señales de ningún dispositivo de grabación. Habría sido destruido al igual que las cámaras. Es una sorpresa que los diarios todavía estuvieran allí, pero podría ser porque alguien los revisó más adelante.

De cualquier manera, él llevará los diarios con él. Una pena que no pudiera capturar ningún Pokémon, pero Caitlin parecía tener un nuevo amigo que siempre es agradable. El hecho de que su Togepi eclosionó en secreto le molestaba porque quería felicitarla, bueno.

Oh, ¿tal vez una piedra clara sería un buen regalo? Sí, una piedra clara definitivamente sería agradable para ella en su cumpleaños. La piedra es bastante rara y costosa después de todo. Hmm, ¿tal vez crear un accesorio con él como un regalo extra?

Sacudiendo los pensamientos, el Elegido se volvió hacia su compañero. "¿Puedes caminar? Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que llegue algo mucho más violento de lo que puede llegar Litleo. Tampoco he visto al Muk en ninguna parte".

" _Oh ... capturé al Muk cuando caímos, Ash_ " _,_ dijo Hermit mientras giraba hacia su entrenador, haciendo que Ash parpadeara un par de veces antes de reírse. "Un Pokémon atrapando a otro Pokémon. Ahora que está bien. Ah, bueno. Parece que hemos terminado aquí, Caitlin. ¿Puedes caminar?" Ash preguntó, de nuevo.

Caitlin intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Gardevoir, pero parecía ser difícil ya que sentía mucho dolor en el tobillo. Podría ser que la explosión hizo que algunos escombros le golpearan la pierna porque parecía azul.

"Eso ... no se ve bien. ¿Puedes capturar a Litleo? Te llevaré sobre mi espalda", ofreció Ash mientras se quitaba la mochila, colocándola hacia atrás para que quedara frente a él. De esa forma él podría cargar a Caitlin sin ningún problema.

"A-está bien", Caitlin parpadeó un par de veces ante la oferta, bastante sorprendida. Por otra parte, ella sí le enseñó a ser más dulce con las mujeres. Parece que está tomando efecto, ya que fue bastante amable con ella. En cuanto a Litleo, se centró en lo que tenía que hacer. "¿Estás seguro de que te gusto y quieres ser capturado? Estarás en mi equipo ya que solo tengo cinco Pokémon conmigo, pero aún así," Caitlin vaciló.

El Litleo en cuestión negó con la cabeza antes de mirar alrededor de su cinturón. Encontró algunas Pokébolas y pateó aleatoriamente antes de tocar una vacía, instantáneamente capturada ya que ni siquiera se movió.

"Sabes ... me pregunto si los entrenadores normales siguen atrapando Pokémon como nosotros. Hablando con ellos y con los gustos", sacudiendo la cabeza divertido, Ash se puso delante de Caitlin y se agachó para poder avanzar. Gardevoir cuidadosamente ayudó a Caitlin a levantarse mientras envolvía sus esbeltos brazos alrededor de su cuello y Ash agarró sus piernas con cuidado. Ella realmente era ligera, pero los montículos presionantes contra su espalda definitivamente atrajeron su atención.

' _Saca tu mente de la cuneta, Ash Ketchum!_ 'Se reprendió mentalmente antes de seguir caminando. Sus Pokémon los siguieron en silencio mientras buscaban una salida, y pronto encontraron uno.

Hacia dónde conduce, ninguna idea.

"Entonces ... el laboratorio está conectado al lado de un volcán activo", murmuró Ash mientras permanecían afuera. El cielo se oscureció mientras permanecía allí con Caitlin sobre su espalda.

"Sí ... Definitivamente no es la mejor ubicación para colocarlo. Lava podría entrar mientras fluye hacia abajo ... cuestiono a los constructores".

"Ídem."

El grupo se tomó su tiempo para caminar hacia la ciudad. No fue difícil encontrarlo ya que Cinnabar Island no era tan grande, lo que les facilitaba el desplazamiento. Algo bueno también porque Ash definitivamente se perderá fácilmente.

Sin embargo, el Pokémon detrás de ellos sostuvo una conversación interesante.

" _Me pregunto por qué no está usando Falcon para volar allí_ " _, le_ susurró Pikachu a Hermit y Gardevoir.

Gardevoir se rió silenciosamente. " _Silly Pikachu. Es porque mi entrenador está boca arriba y ¿qué tiene una chica que presione contra un chico?_ "

Hermit ganó un brillo burlón en sus ojos. " _Oh, mi entrenador está madurando_ " _._

Pikachu no pudo evitar reírse. " _Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará antes de que sean compañeros_ " _._

Ermitaño rió junto a Pikachu, pero Gardevoir negó con la cabeza.

" _Ustedes, muchachos, deberían saber que los humanos hacen las cosas de manera diferente." Tienen una cita "antes de siquiera pensar en" aparearse "para ver si son los correctos. No son como nosotros_ " _,_ dijo el tipo psíquico / de hadas a los otros dos Pokémon .

Pikachu parpadeó un par de veces. " _Espera ... ¿Dónde está Espeon?_ "

Gardevoir parpadeó junto al Greninja y se volvieron para ver a Espeon con los ojos llorosos.

" _¡Ustedes se olvidaron completamente de mí!_ "

Pikachu fue el primero en hablar.

" _... Uh, Ups._ "

Durante el resto del camino, solo pudieron oír a Espeon quejarse de que la podían olvidar tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo diablos se olvidaron de uno de los Pokémon de Caitlin?

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo de pedir perdón tanto a Pokémon como a su entrenador, Espeon los había perdonado en su ataque de ira por haber sido olvidados.

Comprensible, en serio.

Caitlin dejó escapar un suspiro cuando devolvió a Espeon. Eso realmente fue un mal error, "Hay tantas cosas sucediendo, ni siquiera puedo enfocarme", se quejó.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. "Bienvenido a mi vida. Estás saboreando lo que soy a diario".

"Pobre chico", bromeó Caitlin con una pequeña sonrisa, animando un poco. Envolviendo sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor del cuello de Ash, se inclinó un poco más cerca.

"Pero al menos tienes a una linda chica aferrándote a ti, ¿verdad?"

"W-wha ... Whaa ..." El cerebro aún ligeramente inocente de Ash se estrelló mientras caminaba sin pensar hacia la ciudad, su cara enrojeciendo.

Gardevoir detrás de ellos sonrió un poco y tuvo que hacer un movimiento de la bomba del puño. _¡Ese es su entrenador, está bien! ¡Usa esos encantos femeninos!_

Pikachu y Greninja no pudieron evitar revelar una expresión inexpresiva. Un pensamiento compartido por los dos. 'Las _mujeres son aterradoras ..._ '

¡Oh, la ciudad finalmente estaba a la vista!

Pikachu solo tenía que dar un golpe final a Ash, " _Brock definitivamente estará enojado contigo por esto, Ash_ " _,_ y la cara de Ash hizo que el día de Pikachu fuera mucho mejor.

"¿DÓNDE ESTUVIERON DOS?" Gritó Brock, su cabeza agrandando cómicamente a ellos mientras parecía absolutamente furioso con la preocupación añadida a la mezcla.

"P-nos caímos al intentar capturar al Muk. Uno usó Explosion y el piso se rompió, haciéndonos caer", Ash comenzó a explicar mientras él y Caitlin estaban ahora sentados en una silla. Definitivamente se sentían pequeños en comparación con la madre gallina del grupo en su furia.

"Estuvimos inconscientes por un tiempo. Cuando nos despertamos, nos encontramos en un laboratorio abandonado. Viendo cómo había un proyecto allí, que involucraba el Proyecto M2, Ash agarró los documentos. Capturé un Litleo y luego fuimos directos a la ciudad. , "terminó Caitlin, manteniéndolo corto.

Brock respiró profundamente después de escuchar eso antes de sonreír un poco. "Al menos ustedes dos están bien ... Vamos, vamos a revisar su tobillo, Caitlin. Ash, ¿pueden preparar comida? Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos y su Pokémon están hambrientos".

"" Claro Brock "," así, el día pasó.

El tobillo de Caitlin estaría bien en unos tres días gracias a las vendas especiales del Centro Pokémon y al Pokémon y sus entrenadores tenían una gran comida antes de quedarse dormidos.

Ash desafiará a Blaine al día siguiente. Por ahora, el descanso es más importante.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando Ash finalmente llamó a Lance. Estaba bastante disgustado por los actos y sabía que Lance iba tras el proyecto M2. Solo esperaba que esta información los ayudara un poco.

" _¿Ash? ¿Cuál es el problema?_ " Una voz salió de su Xtransceiver, el chico sentado solo en una habitación para que nadie pudiera espiar.

"Bueno, Lance, hay un problema. ¿Recuerdas que se mencionó el proyecto M2?" Ash pidió confirmación antes de ir más allá.

Lance tuvo que pensar por un tiempo antes de obtenerlo.

" _Ah, ¿del Team Rocket? ¿Qué hay de eso?_ "

Ash tomó una respiración profunda para mantener la calma. "Que se sepa que si veo al líder del Equipo Rocket, él no llegará muy lejos. Tengo los diarios de los que crearon M2, también conocidos como _Mew_ two. Es un clon de Mew, mejorado con drogas. y varios términos científicos que realmente no entiendo porque no estoy interesado en esos temas ".

" _¡¿Clonaron un Mew? ¿Cómo en nombre de Arceus lograron hacer eso ?!_ " Lance estaba, comprensiblemente, horrorizado.

Imaginar que un clon de Mew, realzado por eso, está volando alrededor. Un legendario suelto con la más probable aversión feroz a los humanos.

"Sí. Lo hicieron. He leído sobre todo. Mewtwo era joven al principio con varios otros clones, uno de ellos era la nieta del Sr. Fuji, Amber. Ella murió y él quería devolverla a la vida, pero no estaba destinado a ser. Mewtwo creció con ella y tres iniciadores clonados de Kanto, pero también murieron y solo quedó gracias al ADN superior de Mew.

Lance, lo rompieron. Literalmente rompieron la mente de Mewtwo varias veces. Usaron recuerdos de Amber, que se comunicó con él, para usarlo. No me sorprendería si Mewtwo estuviera mostrando odio a todos los humanos ahora gracias a los actos del Equipo Rocket. La peor parte es que han _compartido_ los resultados con varios otros grupos delictivos. Uno de ellos es algo llamado Team Plasma.

Mewtwo fue torturado, no alimentado, obligado a tomar drogas y fue obligado a _matar_ , Lance. Ese no es un entorno en el que un Pokémon o humano debería crecer ".

Lance permaneció en silencio. Ash podía ver sus ojos, feroz como un dragón ya que probablemente estaba pensando en varias formas de _matar al_ Equipo Rocket. Lance, como él, amaba Pokémon, especialmente los tipos de dragones. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no amara a los demás. Diablos, Ash conoció a su maldito Arcanine. Lo más probable es que también reverenciara a las leyendas, ya que él es del clan Blackthorn.

" _Ya veo ... Ash, ¿crees que es posible hacer que Mewtwo se calme?_ " _, Le_ preguntó Lance al chico. Lance _sabía_ que Ash era capaz de hazañas que incluso él no podía en forma de terapia para un Pokémon. Ash solo tenía este aire a su alrededor que hacía sentir cómodo a Pokémon.

"Lo dudo. Tiene que haber un shock para que Mewtwo lo entienda, o será demasiado terco para escuchar. Eso no significa que no sea imposible. Ojalá que podamos encontrar a Mewtwo antes de que todo tenga un resultado horrible. Solo puedo imagina cómo Mewtwo tratará a los humanos después de cómo ha sido tratado ".

" _Entiendo. Si descubro algo, te lo diré. Sé que es más probable que lo calmes más que incluso yo. Por otra parte, es por eso que eres un entrenador increíble, Ash_ " _,_ dijo Lance. retener la pequeña sonrisa.

Ash dio una sonrisa cansada. "Supongo. ¿Puedes enviar un Pokémon para recoger los diarios? He terminado de leerlos y es posible que desees que los estudien ellos mismos. También contienen información sobre la clonación real de Pokémon, que luego tuvieron éxito también. Mewtwo lograron escapar después de que intentaron aumentar su poder con más drogas y cosas así ".

" _Está bien. Enviaré a Dragonite a buscarlo, ¿dónde estás?_ "

"Voy a desafiar a Blaine pronto. Además, envía algunos G-men hacia la Mansión Pokémon y revisa el sótano. Hay un agujero allí que lleva al laboratorio abandonado".

" _Lo bueno es que lo mencionaste_ " _,_ Lance se rió entre dientes mientras podía imaginar cómo la mente de Ash estaba rodando en este momento. Tantas prioridades, debe ser difícil mantenerlas en línea recta. " _Me aseguraré de enviar algunos hombres. Por ahora, buena suerte con tu batalla. Debería comenzar también mi día de trabajo_ " _._

"Que tengas un buen día Lance. No te atrapen las fangirls", bromeó Ash con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _¡Ja! ¡Ese será el día! Tengo miedo_ " _._ Lance colgó después de reír un poco, quizás melancólico.

Fangirls. Ellos dan miedo. Lance tiene toneladas de ellos. _Ash podría jurar que es la capa_ .

Cogiendo un Cherish Ball de su iniciador, Ash llamó a Pikachu. "¿Listo para la batalla contra Blaine, Pikachu?"

"¡ _Siempre, Ash! ¡Ganemos el derecho de luchar en la liga!_ "

"Heh. Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo, somos tan parecidos".

Después del ritual de la mañana siguiente, Ash y sus amigos, incluyendo a Caitlin, que fue, embarazosamente, portada por un Gallade, se fueron al gimnasio. Sin embargo, las reacciones de Caitlin ... La forma en que la Gallade la retuvo fue la popular princesa carry. A Ash y Brock les divertía infinitamente e incluso su Gallade tenía la extraña risa ante el rubor avergonzado.

"¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Blaine, Ash?" Preguntó Brock mientras le tendía una carpeta que le había dado la enfermera Joy para que la ayudara. Contenía todas las ubicaciones, incluso el gimnasio, así que pidió estar seguro.

"Supongo. Creo que es el volcán, realmente, pero no sé dónde está la entrada", respondió Ash con calma mientras caminaba con Pikachu sobre su hombro.

"Hmmm", Brock leyó algunas partes sobre el gimnasio antes de mirar a Ash. "La entrada está en las aguas termales. Parece un buen lugar para ir después del gimnasio, ¿qué dices?"

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. ¡Las aguas termales son realmente agradables!

Caitlin soltó un pequeño bufido, "Es mejor que vayan allí. Las fuentes termales tienen componentes curativos naturales dentro de ellas para que mi tobillo pueda recuperarse más rápido".

Ash y Brock solo se rieron divertidos otra vez.

" _Una niña tan consentida_ " _,_ murmuró Gallade mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

Pikachu no pudo evitar abrir su boca después de escuchar a la Gallade murmurar esas palabras.

" _Ustedes son la razón por la que ella se ha echado a perder, ¿sabes?_ "

" _No lo negaré_ " _._

"¡Oh, estamos aquí!" Brock exclamó alegremente mientras corría hacia los manantiales. Los otros lo siguieron poco después y vieron a Brock presionar un botón dentro de las fauces de una estatua de Gyarados. Después de hacerlo, la entrada al gimnasio se abrió haciendo que parpadearan.

"Me pregunto qué habría hecho sin Brock", susurró Ash para sí mismo, pero Caitlin lo escuchó ya que estaba junto a él.

"Probablemente mueras de hambre? Él es el que puede cocinar mejor nuestra comida, incluso si la tuya es la más sana".

"Es cierto. Me alegra que ustedes dos estén conmigo", la sonrisa de Ash era tan serena y sincera que Caitlin no pudo evitar sonrojarse y darse la vuelta. Diablos, cualquiera lo vería después de ver tal sonrisa.

"¿Qué están esperando ustedes dos?" Los dos se volvieron hacia Brock, parpadeando un par de veces mientras los miraba con una expresión confusa. "¿No quisiste terminar esa batalla, Ash? También mencionaste que Lance's Dragonite vendrá aquí para recoger los diarios".

"Ah, ¡cierto! ¡Viene!" Ash y Caitlin - Gallade en ese caso - corrieron hacia Brock. Detrás de ellos, no se dieron cuenta de que sonreía Blaine.

"Jajaja. Esta será una batalla divertida, este chico no es débil en absoluto si conoce a Lance ... Debería superar el desafío un poco, especialmente si derrotara a ese duro Muk y entrara al laboratorio". Riéndose para sí mismo, el anciano comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, viendo cómo tenían que subir las escaleras.

Los beneficios de ser un Líder de Gimnasio en lugar de un Entrenador son increíbles. No se necesita caminar para sus batallas. Hizo sus viejos huesos muy bien.

"Heh, parece que te has hecho niño. Te perdimos después del evento de la mansión, pero nos enteramos de que se sorprendieron al ver a un montón de fuertes Muk siendo capturados. Debe haber sido tú", comenzó Blaine mientras estaban en sus respectivos campos No hay pequeños chats, nada antes de la batalla para dar una pista de la habilidad del otro.

"Sí. Nos caímos cuando uno de los Muk intentó usar Explosion, haciéndonos aterrizar en un laboratorio abandonado. Está siendo resuelto en este momento," Ash le hizo un gesto de asentimiento al anciano antes de mirar a Pikachu. Pikachu, a su vez, miró a Ash y sonrió antes de saltar al campo.

"Hoho ... tan decidido. Estoy sorprendido de que te hayas caído en ese lugar, pero ahora no es el momento de chatear. Deja que la batalla comience", sonrió Blaine mientras agarraba una Pokéball también.

" **¡Que comience la batalla entre Blaine de Cinnabar Island y Ash Ketchum de Pallet Town! ¡Esta será una batalla de cuatro en cuatro y solo el retador puede cambiar!** "

"No lo haré fácil niño. ¡Vamos, Rhydon!" Blaine arrojó su Pokébola al aire y salió un monstruo.

Una gran armadura gris como armadura estaba en todo su cuerpo. Un cuerno de perforación masivo estaba encima de su cabeza, bípedo y parado como debía ser: una estatua de un monstruo. Una mirada decía que este Pokémon está destinado a proteger, a defender. Un Pokémon defensivo que puede ser muy volátil, viendo la gran cola gris detrás de su ser.

Verdaderamente, un oponente horrible para él. Pikachu especialmente, estaba en desventaja aquí ... pero.

 _¿Cuándo eso lo detuvo?_

Por una de las pocas veces, Ash ganó una sonrisa emocionada. Tal vez fue por la meditación, tal vez porque finalmente se estaba relajando después de todos esos eventos traumáticos, pero sintió que podía disfrutar de las cosas de nuevo. Una pena tal emoción puede ser frágil. De cualquier manera...

Esta batalla será genial. ¡No importa, él _ganará_ !

"Pikachu, te guiaré a través de esto. ¡Este es difícil!"

"¡ _Te tengo Ash! ¡Adelante, Rhydon!_ " Las mejillas de Pikachu chispearon peligrosamente. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que Rhydon es extremadamente peligroso. Su cuerno puede atraer electricidad y su mecanografía es Rock and Ground. Esto era una desventaja, pero eso ...

Está solo en los ojos de aquellos que buscan estadísticas. Aquellos que no improvisan.

"¡Pikachu, usa Agilidad y gana velocidad, carga una Cola de Hierro para defenderte en caso de que ataque!"

Un pedido largo, pero claro. Este es para ganar velocidad, se necesita movilidad contra el gigante de un Pokémon. El Rhydon rugió cuando Blaine le ordenó usar Rock Tomb.

Innumerables rocas cayeron desde cualquier lugar, creadas tal vez por la energía del Rhydon, y todas apuntaron al Pikachu para limitar sus movimientos. ¿Pero cuando eso los detuvo? Ganando velocidad, el Pikachu saltó directo a la roca y se separó de ellos, ganando altura gradualmente en lugar de ser bloqueado.

Blaine parpadeó un par de veces ante el movimiento extraordinario de un Pikachu, usando las rocas así. Fue muy singular, ya que este tipo de ataques a menudo son demasiado rápidos. Pero la velocidad de este Pikachu era increíble, lo más probable es que se centrara en ganar velocidad.

"Delanteros voltea para ganar más velocidad, directo. Iron Tail y Slam combo," ordenó Ash mientras Pikachu soltaba un grito de batalla. Lanzando su peso hacia adelante, el Pikachu se convirtió en un orbe giratorio de acero y energía. El Rhydon obviamente es demasiado lento para bloquearlo, pero Blaine estaba preparado.

"¡Smack Down y Rock Blast!" Blaine gritó preocupado. Ese es un poderoso combo y estaba seguro de que dañaría a Rhydon en gran medida. Sin embargo, Ash no estaba preocupado, no, esta era una gran combinación para defensa y ofensiva.

Las rocas volaron desde el cielo tratando de derribar al Pikachu, pero el Pokémon Ratón Eléctrico que giraba era demasiado para ellas. Las rocas se cortaron, se dispararon lejos de la energía extra de Slam y luego las explosiones de roca solo debilitaron ligeramente el golpe extremadamente poderoso.

Cortando a través de las rocas que fueron disparadas directamente hacia él, Pikachu finalmente se puso delante del Rhydon. Había mareos, pero lo experimentó lo suficiente. La combinación de Iron Tail y Slam fue una gran combinación, a un Pikachu le encantaba usar recientemente ya que se centraron en crear nuevos movimientos. Ash generalmente lo llama 'Iron Slam', pero eso suena tonto para algunos. No importa, es hora de la batalla.

Sin necesidad de pensamientos Ash lo guiaría. Solo sigue tus instintos.

Golpeando la masa de hierro en que se convirtió su cola, el Pikachu golpeó instantáneamente al Rhydon hacia abajo y _sabía_ que debía haberle dolido al ver que el taladro ganaba una pequeña grieta. Esas cosas podrían volver a crecer y / o sanar por sí solas más tarde, así que no hubo preocupaciones.

"¡Brick Break sobre su espalda y luego escapa antes de que use su cola!" Ash estaba afilado cuando la enorme cola del Rhydon se movía violentamente para golpearla mientras se derribaba en un intento de defenderse.

Pikachu golpeó con un puño blanco brillante en la parte posterior de la cabeza del Rhydon, haciendo que el taladro de su cabeza se clavara en el suelo. Ahora, mucho después, Pikachu tuvo que saltar hacia arriba para evitar que una cola lo golpeara y él regresó al frente de su entrenador.

"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ahora, Rain Dance!"

La lluvia comenzó a caer en el volcán abierto. No fue nada malo, viendo cómo la lluvia simplemente se evaporará, pero hizo su tarea en este momento. Pikachu sabía lo que Ash estaba pensando y sonrió emocionado. Blaine debe haber notado la sonrisa cuando se volvió más serio.

"Rhydon. Excava en el suelo y busca el objetivo. Golpéalo con Megahorn después", Blaine ordenó una combinación específica también y Pikachu sabía que sería un problema ... ¿Pero eso importaba?

"Argumento repugnante y reúne fuerzas. Pon tu cola en el suelo para confirmar si se acerca y esquiva cuando salga".

Pikachu siguió las órdenes mientras la energía oscura lo rodeaba, su cola se clavaba en el suelo. Nasty Plot fue de hecho muy útil para Pikachu, ya que lo ayudó a calmarse por uno, y ganar más fuerza también. El Pikachu permaneció en silencio, todo el campo de batalla fue.

Hasta que sucedió

Rhydon rugió cuando salió del subterráneo, justo detrás del Pikachu. Un movimiento típico, para ponerse detrás del Pokémon, pero Pikachu estaba preparado. Usando su cola, Pikachu saltó hacia arriba y retrocedió sobre el Rhyhorn con una sonrisa traviesa. Nasty Plot fue útil para sus ataques de largo alcance y Ash le enseñó uno desde el principio.

"Poder oculto."

Un movimiento que muchos parecen ignorar, pero a Pikachu le encantó cuando lucha contra los tipos voladores o de rocas. No lo usó a menudo, es más una carta de triunfo viendo cómo puede manejar tipos de roca más débiles, pero este Rhydon es difícil. _La_ energía del _hielo se_ concentró en un orbe gigante, impulsado por la trama repugnante, y Pikachu lo disparó al Rhyhorn que intentó girar su cuerpo para golpearlo con un brazo de martillo instintivo.

Una pena, porque Hidden Power era mucho más rápido y arrebató al Rhydon lejos de él.

El Rhydon rugió de dolor cuando fue despedido. Su gran peso se estrelló frente a Blaine que mantuvo la calma. "Rhydon. Uproar". Rhydon asintió mientras se levantaba rápidamente antes de correr hacia Pikachu. Una voz tan fuerte, incluso Ash y los demás se quejaron porque les dolían las orejas.

El Rhydon rugió tan alto como la energía explotó a través del sonido, golpeando al Pikachu lejos por una gran distancia. El daño fue manejable, pero fue sorprendentemente fuerte. Por otra parte, Pikachu también tiene una defensa más débil en comparación con otras especies y Ash sabía que tenía que terminarla antes de que el Rhydon pudiera reutilizar Uproar.

Después de todo, el alboroto no se puede detener hasta que se haya usado por un tiempo. Una pena que uno necesite obtener la cantidad correcta de aire en sus pulmones para reutilizarlo y el Rhydon estaba respirando pesadamente. Parece que el daño fue bastante efectivo.

"Aqua Tail con Slam", Ash sonrió mientras Pikachu soltaba un último grito de batalla. La lluvia se acumuló alrededor de su cola y formó una gran cola hecha de agua y Pikachu saltó hacia arriba antes de hacer una voltereta frontal, usándola para agregar daño adicional gracias a Slam. El último movimiento hizo su truco, ya que no cinco segundos después, Rhydon fue noqueado.

Blaine vio con asombro la visión de un Pikachu derrotando a su Rhydon. Era un Pokémon que debería haber eliminado fácilmente un tipo eléctrico, pero Ash ni siquiera había dudado cuando intentó usar su Pokémon de Tipo Eléctrico. Pikachu usó su cuerpo físico y trucos para ganar.

Sonriendo ansiosamente, Blaine dejó escapar una carcajada. "¡HAHAHA! ¡Esto es genial, Ash! ¡Eres un buen entrenador para hacer que tu Pikachu sea tan fuerte! Hazle saber que todavía no he visto un Pikachu tan poderoso. Ni siquiera Volkner, uno de los entrenadores eléctricos más fuertes tiene ¡Pikachu! ¡De acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a desanimarte! ¡No le daré mi insignia a un niño que no está listo! ¡Ninetales! " _Se olvidó de mencionar que Volkner tenía un Raichu extremadamente poderoso pero asumió que el Pikachu habría sido capaz de vencer a Raichu si Ash sigue los desafíos tradicionales de la región desde Kanto hacia Kalos._

Aparecieron los mismos Ninetales que vieron en la posada. Viejo, poderoso y ciertamente majestuoso. Definitivamente era más viejo que el propio Blaine, ya que podían ver su inteligencia a través de sus ojos.

Ash no necesitó decir nada mientras llamaba a Pikachu para que regresara. Necesitaba su Greninja para esto, eso debería darle una oportunidad para ver cómo Ninetales a menudo no pelea físicamente. Una batalla de cerca debería ganar esta ronda cuando agarró la Cherish Ball de Ermitaño. "¡Ermitaño, tu turno!"

Su iniciador Kalos instantáneamente se puso alerta, después de haber visto la batalla a través del collar de Ash. El Pokémon sabía que este Ninetales era poderoso, ¿pero _cuán_ poderoso?

Una gema roja estaba alrededor del cuello de los Ninetales. Ash tuvo que verificar dos veces antes de hacer una mueca. "¿Gema de fuego?"

"Oh, alguien realmente sabe ... De hecho, es una gema de fuego. Me pregunto qué movimiento mejorará? Pero primero, Ninetales, querida, despeja los cielos". Blaine se rió entre dientes mientras veía a Ash destrozando su cerebro. Ese era de hecho el problema que estaba teniendo. Después de todo, Ninetales con Sequía y Gema de Fuego significaba un poder de _fuego_ extremo .

Ninetales lanzó un grito a los cielos, la energía amarilla se elevó de su cuerpo cuando los cielos se aclararon al instante y lo que vino con él podría llamarse una ola de calor. La luz del sol, tan brillante que Ash y el ermitaño se estremecieron, pero Blaine solo sonrió con sus gafas de sol.

"Ermitaño, estamos en una seria desventaja. Sigue usando Protean y acércate con Power-Up Punch". Ermitaño asintió y salió corriendo a gran velocidad. De hecho, impresionó a Blaine al ver que Pokémon y Ash tan veloces lograron una gran captura con un Protean Greninja. Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los Nueve Cuentos, dejó que el Pokémon anciano hiciera lo que deseaba.

Después de todo, Ninetales es mucho más inteligente que él. Incluso si sabe más acerca de la tecnología humana y los gustos, su Ninetales tiene una gran cantidad de experiencia en combate con su vejez a pesar de estar en un cuerpo joven y saludable.

Los Ninetales en cuestión aún no usaban un movimiento tipo fuego. Al ver entrar a Greninja, el zorro esperó a ver qué tipo de daño podía hacer el Greninja para predecir movimientos futuros. Usar una sola cola y cargarla con Iron Tail, algo que requiere un gran control para un Ninetales. Incluso los Ninetales de Brock son especiales por ser capaces de hacerlo: el ataque golpeó al Punch Power-Up de Greninja.

Luchando por el poder, el Greninja gruñó y recibió el impulso del Power-Up Punch. Al ver la necesidad de seguir, Hermit bajó rápidamente su cuerpo ahora que estaba cerca y usó un Low Kick que sorprendió a los Ninetales. Los Ninetales definitivamente sintieron _ese_ golpe contra una pierna desprotegida y saltaron para ganar un poco de espacio, pero Ermitaño no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

Acercándose más, el Greninja mostró un implacable estilo de batalla que no cedería fácilmente. Una gran táctica para poner a un Pokémon en una posición incómoda, pero ¿sería suficiente contra Ninetales? No.

Los ojos de Ninetales brillaron con fuerza y, como Greninja era del tipo Lucha, el Pokémon instantáneamente lo sintió y gritó de dolor. Le dolía mucho la cabeza gracias a Confusion y si no fuera por el grito de Ash de usar Dark Pulse, un Psychic lo habría seguido. El Pulso Oscuro fue directamente hacia los Nueve Cuentos que se sorprendió por la acción rápida a pesar de sentir una confusión completamente potenciada.

Ahora que es un vínculo muy cercano. Los Ninetales ganaron un poco más de respeto tanto para los Pokémon como para el entrenador.

Al cargar energía verde en sus fauces, los Ninetales levantaron su cabeza hacia arriba para obtener más energía solar. Ash, al ver eso, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Solarbeam se puede cargar casi instantáneamente y cargarse durante una luz solar tan brillante ...

"¡Ermitaño! ¡Equipo doble y Ataque rápido para escapar!" El Pokémon Ninja ni siquiera pensó dos veces en desobedecer, alejándose de los Ninetales antes de usar Double Team para copiarse y Quick Attack para correr en impredecibles maniobras.

Ahora es una gran idea hacerlo, pero un viejo Ninetales es un tipo de Fuego extremadamente capaz que puede usar energía psíquica. Usando esa energía específica, los Ninetales encontraron su objetivo y lanzaron un haz gigantesco de energía solar verde hacia el Greninja que no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver el poder.

Ash, sin embargo, sabía que su Greninja tenía movimientos para al menos disminuir el daño. "¡Proteger!" Una barrera verde fue instantáneamente alrededor del Greninja y bloqueó el Rayo Solar, pero unos segundos más tarde se rompió, debilitando el rayo solar a un nivel manejable. El Greninja gritó de dolor pero rezaba por dentro a Arceus por la habilidad del Proteo porque si fuera un tipo de agua, ese Rayo Solar habría sido suficiente para noquearlo.

Al ver el problema, los ojos de Ash se estrecharon. La danza de la lluvia es inútil en este escenario ya que la capacidad de Sequía de Ninetales podría volver a utilizarse. Si los signos del uso de la Sequía fueran algo por lo que pasar, esa es una habilidad bastante problemática. Al ver la necesidad de al menos dañar más a los Ninetales, Ash sonrió.

"¡Ermitaño! ¡No nos daremos por vencidos fácilmente, incluso si perdemos! ¡Acércate a Aqua Jet y usa el Equipo doble para confundirlo! ¡Desactiva Protean hasta que estés lo suficientemente cerca!"

Blaine parpadeó un par de veces. _Deshabilitar Protean?_ Ahora ese es un nuevo truco en la lista de cosas que ha visto. El Greninja asintió y deshabilitó temporalmente su habilidad oculta, corriendo hacia adelante con Aqua Jet. Esto pareció sorprender a los Ninetales también antes de que cargara una Bola de Energía, disparándola directamente al Greninja pero el Ermitaño tuvo suficiente práctica de esquivar.

Viene con la lucha contra un Pikachu que tiene un límite en el nivel Extremespeed de un ataque rápido.

Al acercarse, el Greninja habilitó a Protean nuevamente y antes de que cualquier movimiento psíquico pudiera ser usado, el iniciador de Kalos se movió tan rápido como pudo, empujando su cuerpo al límite justo como se supone que es con un Combate Cerrado apropiado. Golpe, patada, tropiezo, rodilla, codo. Los movimientos combinados se dispararon directamente desde los alrededores de Ninetales ahora que no podían escapar ya que el Combate cerrado evolucionó hacia una miríada de movimientos tipo pelea. Karate Chop, Low Kick y después de terminar, Circle Throw para alejar a los Ninetales. Hizo un daño decente ya que la pierna de los Ninetales estaba lastimando aún más ahora. Hermit se aseguró de apuntar a esa pierna.

Blaine sabía que este no era el momento para perder el tiempo. "Sobrecalentar." No dejaría que Ninetales negara ese movimiento por más tiempo. Ese Pokémon podría derrotar a Ninetales si continuara.

Ninetales soltó un grito antes de que desapareciera la gema de fuego y el sol aumentara su energía tipo fuego. El resplandor rojo alrededor de los Ninetales no hizo nada para ayudar al pánico de Ash cuando llamó a su Greninja para que usara Protect.

Por desgracia, lo que sucedió luego fue quemado por siempre en la mente de Ash, al igual que perdió contra Hitmonlee.

Un ataque, tan poderoso que estaba cerca de un Blast Burn. La gema de fuego, la luz del sol y el poder natural de un Ninetales se combinaron para disparar un enorme rayo de llamas comprimido en un único ataque similar a un rayo. El ataque comenzó poco antes de que se expandiera y pronto engulló la mitad de la arena al final, golpeando al Greninja con él y una parte del volcán se quemó y se convirtió en magma.

Ahora _que_ es potencia de fuego. Ash se estremeció al ver que su Greninja dolía mal y al instante salió corriendo. No le importaba si Blaine lo veía usar sus habilidades, pero en este momento forzó múltiples Pulsos de Sanación con su aura para al menos tratarlo, por lo que no sería una condición crítica.

Que Ninetales tenía poder. Mucho más poder de lo que Ash hubiera pensado. Pensó que Blaine hubiera preferido una Explosión de Fuego o algo parecido a ese nivel, pero un _Sobrecalentamiento_ era demasiado.

Después de ver que las partes peligrosas se habían ido, Ash devolvió rápidamente su Greninja y puso la Cherish Ball en modo de inmovilización para que las heridas puedan sanarse más tarde. Al Pokémon puede no gustarle que se despierte un poco más rígido, pero es obligatorio.

"¿Ho? ¿Puedes curar Pokémon?" Preguntó Blaine mientras inclinaba su cabeza en intriga. ¿Un ser humano cura a un Pokémon?

Ash se estremeció antes de mirar a Blaine. Le hubiera gustado el hombre, el desafío era real, pero definitivamente presionó el botón equivocado al hacer un movimiento tan excesivo con su Greninja. Hitmonlee en Saffron al menos se contuvo un poco y Ash agarró una Cherish Ball. Uno de sus más fuertes, para ser precisos.

"Menos hablando. Me has puesto un poco molesto", aunque su voz insinuaba mucho más que eso. Su Pokémon dentro de sus Cherish Balls se enfureció al ver a Ermita siendo críticamente herido así. Era parte de ser un entrenador, pero el Líder podría haberlo terminado con una Explosión de Fuego en lugar de un Sobrecalentamiento y la Greninja aún habría estado fuera de combate. Ash lo sabía, así debería hacerlo Blaine.

"Hee ... Me pregunto si puedes", Blaine sonrió desafiante. Llegó a su oponente, ahora veamos cómo lo hará contra un enojado Ash. Tal vez esto lo hará ganar? Controlar a un entrenador contrario a través de las emociones es una gran estrategia, si no un poco sucia, después de todo.

"Falcon. Es hora de vengarse de él", comenzó Ash mientras sus ojos brillaban azules. No rojo, no, esto no fue por rabia pura. Se sentía tranquilo, mucho más tranquilo de lo que pensaba. Tal vez es un estado de ira fría? Ash no tenía idea, pero quería obtener una retribución por esto.

De la Cherish Ball salió una brillante y titánica Garra de Talón que al instante chilló y expulsó el polvo del campo antes de usar sus alas para levantarse en el cielo. Los ojos del Pokémon eran feroces, listos para demoler por completo a su oponente. Tanto Blaine como Ninetales tomaron un momento para tragar al ver una bestia tan enojada. Eso fue espantoso. Blaine podría haber mordido más de lo que podía masticar.

"Brave Bird, versión twister", ordenó Ash y Falcon obedeció al instante. Un resplandor azul-blanco envolvió al Pokémon mientras la energía tipo vuelo puro transformaba la titánica Llama Garra en un rayo de energía antes de que el pájaro corriera hacia los Nueve Cuentos. Torciendo su cuerpo, pronto se convirtió en un torbellino de energía de tipo volador que se dirigió directamente hacia los Ninetales que tomó la opción obvia de huir e intentar esquivar.

Por desgracia, mientras que un gran Pokémon tiene la desventaja de esquivar ciertos movimientos, también tienen un alcance mayor. Esto fue lo que Blaine acaba de ver y sintió la dulce ironía de obtener un movimiento excesivo cuando el tornado golpeó al poderoso Ninetales. Sin embargo, no se detuvo con un golpe, el Talonflame llevó a los Ninetales al cielo con el tornado continuamente dañando los Ninetales antes de terminar el ataque y usando un ala maciza para golpearlo hacia abajo.

Esa no es la misericordia. Blaine tiene la suerte de que su Ninetales sea poderoso o podría haber terminado en una condición crítica, pero tanto a Talonflame como a Ash no les gustó hacerle eso a un Pokémon cuando es el entrenador quien ordena los movimientos.

Blaine solo podía mirar boquiabierto. La _velocidad_ , el _poder_ y la _ferocidad_ de ese Talonflame era simplemente aterrador. Con poder absoluto, dudaba que incluso su Magmar pudiera ganar fácilmente. El Talonflame era un rey natural de su especie.

Eso no significaba que se daría por vencido. No, sabía que tenía que debilitar ese Talonflame antes de que Magmar pudiera sacarlo.

"¡Regresa Ninetales, sal, Rapidash!" Blaine gritó uno de sus tipos de fuego más fuertes una vez más. Un hermoso caballo con un cuerno largo encima de su cabeza. En lugar de una melena normal, estaba hecha de hermosas y feroces llamas rojas. Un casco se estrelló contra el suelo en preparación, listo para la batalla.

El Rapidash no mostró miedo. Falcon tendría que arreglar eso.

Todavía en su apogeo ya que los Nueve Caballos no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra un movimiento tan poderoso, la Llama de Talón solo sufrió algún daño por forzar su cuerpo más allá de su límite con el Pájaro Valiente. No era nada difícil y los ojos de Talonflame parecían feroces de nuevo.

"Swords Dance. Dos veces", Ash comenzó cuando la Talonflame comenzó a volar en el aire en un baile específico. Fue feroz y también lo hizo más difícil para el Rapidash ya que Blaine llamó a utilizar lanzallamas mientras tenía la oportunidad. Las llamas se perdieron a pesar del tamaño de Talonflame y Ash le agradeció a quien lo inventó que están en la cima de un volcán en lugar de en una zona interior.

Después de que Ash pudiera ver que Talonflame terminaba de fortalecer su cuerpo con el uso de Swords Dance, llamó para el siguiente movimiento. "Viento Tail. Prepárate para un impulso de velocidad", Ash comenzó cuando la Llama de Talón dejó escapar un grito masivo cuando los vientos comenzaron a levantarse. El viento feroz, no como una ráfaga, hizo que incluso el Rapidash se sintiera incómodo y Blaine tuvo que mirar el poder de la especie real. Esta era la razón por la que eran temidos entre otros y este Talonflame era uno de los más grandes.

No querría ser un enemigo de esa Llama de Talón cuando sea más viejo y mucho más fuerte. Sabía que podía ganar con Magmar, pero eso no le impedía pensar en el futuro.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ya que ni siquiera podía imaginar luchar contra eso en ese momento. Ash sería un entrenador de miedo en el futuro.

Al ver la necesidad de ganar, Blaine se preparó para la siguiente acción. Parece que Ash todavía tenía esa furia fría en él porque Ash estaba listo para ganar. Blaine no daría esa insignia tan fácilmente ... ¡ _Espera, eso es todo!_

"¡Falcon! ¡Termine con Giga Impact!" Ash gritó a su Talonflame que estaba en lo alto del cielo. Dejando escapar otro chirrido, el Talonflame se vio rodeado de una energía brillante y pronto se precipitó hacia abajo con una velocidad temible y aún más poder.

"¡Horn Drill!" Blaine gritó. Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon ante eso - ¿un Rapidash que conocía a Horn Drill? Eso es un poco

El cuerno comenzó a brillar con un feroz blanco y se formó en forma de taladro. Un movimiento KO de un solo golpe que podría acabar con la mayoría de los Pokémon, ya que el ataque no solo dañó sino que también redujo la energía de los demás. Pero Falcon no era una especie real para nada y al igual que los legendarios, no lo terminaría.

No es que Ash lo supiera.

El Horn Drill y el Giga Impact colisionaron y los escombros volaron directamente al aire y el magma se aceleró de vez en cuando. Dos poderosos movimientos se golpearon entre sí y el Horn Drill definitivamente lastimó a Talonflame, pero a cambio un Giga Impact potenciado haría mucho más. Oyeron otro chirrido antes de que siguiera otra explosión y se levantara polvo.

Ash no vio volar su Talonflame así que definitivamente estaba preocupado. ¿Perdió con Horn Drill? Sin duda esperaba que no fuera nada dañino para el gigante Talonflame.

Cuando el polvo se despejó, Ash pudo ver que Talonflame se quedaba sin aliento de pie sobre sus garras, dejando escapar gritos débiles. El Horn Drill definitivamente lo dañó mucho, pero aún se mantuvo y eso dijo más que la mayoría. El Rapidash en cuestión fue lanzado al suelo con su gran cuerno agrietado y las llamas débiles.

Parece que Falcon demostró una vez más que era más poderoso de lo esperado con su genética de Royal Species. Ash sabía, sin embargo, que no podía vencer al siguiente con Talonflame y, al igual que Pikachu, le devolvió su Llama de Talón cuando Blaine le devolvió su Rapidash.

Él no los dejaría lastimar después de todo. Calmarse un poco, Ash pensó en otras estrategias.

¿Dejó salir su Aurorus? El tipo de hielo definitivamente sería una solución horrible en este caso. Meowth? No, Meowth podría ser más fuerte ahora, pero contra el último Pokémon de Blaine será un problema muy serio. Sylveon está fuera de cuestión ... eso se fue ...

"¡Embaucador!" Ash gritó y en lugar de usar la pelota, usó aura para abrir la pelota. Justo como lo llamaron, un Gengar estaba allí con marcas rojas alrededor de su cuerpo, ojos verdes y hendidos que miraban a Blaine con una sonrisa desconcertante en la cara.

" _Gar ..._ " el Gengar humildemente dejó escapar un sonido y Ash podía oírlo claramente. " _Tiempo de recuperación ..._ "

Parece que sus Pokémon se acercaron el uno al otro, más de lo que pensaba. Eso podría deberse a que Gengar también amaba las batallas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por otra parte, Trickster era un maestro en lo que se insinuaba su nombre; engañando a otros.

Eso no significa que al ex Zoroark no le guste la extraña pelea. Es un hombre _A los hombres les encanta pelear_ . Está en su sangre.

' _Debieron haberse unido unos a otros a través de los puños_ ' _,_ reflexionó Ash en sus pensamientos con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

Blaine sonrió un poco. "Lo has hecho bien niño, pero ¿puedes ganar contra mi Pokémon más fuerte hasta ahora? No podría usar mi verdadero equipo, pero este Magmar está en el nivel de la Liga. ¡Buena suerte, MAGMAR!" Gritó Blaine mientras el volcán retumbaba.

Se escuchó un grito cuando una enorme masa de magma saltó hacia la zona. El Magmar era enorme, siendo 2.3M en vez de su promedio de 1.3M. Eso significaba que Magmar era viejo y poderoso. Las cicatrices permanecieron alrededor de su cuerpo cuando el magma cayó y se enfrió sobre las rocas, revelando un cuerpo cubierto por llamas.

Ash realmente pensó que la cabeza del Pokémon parecía que alguien estaba detrás, pero no lo mencionaría. Eso es para una conversación privada con su Pokémon después.

Al ver su risa Gengar, sus pensamientos deben ser similares mientras se miran con su vínculo que muestra la diversión del otro.

Menos mal que el Magmar no entendió la razón o Ash podría tener que enfrentarse a un furioso Magmar.

" _Déjame hacer esto solo, Ash_ " _,_ comenzó Trickster mientras se giraba con una sonrisa ansiosa. " _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me enfrenté a un oponente tan fuerte_ " _._

Ash miró a su Gengar por una buena cantidad de segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación. "Claro, claro. Asegúrate de vengarte por la condición crítica en la que se encontraba Ermitaño".

" _¡Lo haré!_ ", Se burló el embaucador mientras la energía fantasmal lo rodeaba, listo para la batalla. Magmar, al igual que el Gengar comenzó a reunir su energía de fuego, preparándose para la batalla.

"¡Magmar! ¡Comienza con Fire Punch!" Como un cohete, Magmar se empujó del suelo, lo que provocó algunas grietas cuando el Pokémon Spitfire corrió hacia un Gengar que ya preparaba un golpe de sombra con el mismo poder.

Ambos golpes chocaron. Rojo y morado comenzaron a volar alrededor del área mientras los dos Pokémon buscaban ganar antes de que Trickster usara uno de los trucos habituales. Utilizando sus habilidades de ilusión, Trickster hizo que el Magmar pensara que estaba perdiendo y le dio falsas esperanzas. Al ver que el Magmar fue engañado con bastante facilidad, Trickster podía suponer que rara vez entraba en combate con tipos de fantasmas ya que Blaine probablemente sería desafiado por Rock, Ground y Water.

Doblando su cuerpo hacia abajo, Trickster golpeó la pierna de Magmar para disparar y luego siguió con una Shadow Ball para lanzarlo. Magmar, por su parte, usó Iron Tail para destruir la Shadow Ball antes de que explotara y golpeara al Gengar directamente con un Fire Punch.

Trickster voló desde el puro poder del Fire Punch pero luego usó sus ilusiones fantasmales para crear múltiples versiones de sí mismo. Todos se volvieron hacia el Magmar y la sonrisa de Gengar se tornó demasiado ansiosa de lo que debería ser. Usando la habilidad de su vida anterior, Zoroark, Trickster comenzó a cargar a Shadow Ball con todos sus duplicados. Todos ellos dispararon al mismo tiempo, lo que le dio al Magmar escapatoria que ahora deja que una enorme llama arda a su alrededor para defenderse.

Buenos instintos viendo cómo todas las Bolas de las Sombras, incluso si se debilitaban por ser una ilusión física, solo lograron dañar un poco al Magmar con esa defensa extra.

Trickster, sin embargo, no estaba hecho. Usando de nuevo la habilidad de su vida anterior, se transformó en un Zoroark y comenzó a usar sus garras para atacar. Desliza el dedo tras otro, todos cargados con energía fantasmal, ya que Magmar recibió algunos golpes y se _lastimaron_ por el Magmar, lo cual es una gran sorpresa al ver cómo la mayoría de los Pokémon ni siquiera pueden herirlo así.

Luego, la habilidad de Magmar comenzó a activarse y el Gengar transformado se quemó los brazos haciendo que el tipo Fantasma / Oscuro se estremeciera. Magmar capitalizó eso y usó Iron Tail seguido por una Explosión de Fuego cuando Gengar fue enviado volando. Ambos ataques se estrellaron de frente, debilitando un poco al Gengar.

Ash sabía que Trickster podría perder esta ronda. Magmar era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que los otros Pokémon de Blaine, con la única excepción de ser Ninetales debido a la Gema de Fuego y la habilidad de Sequía, que finalmente terminó hace un tiempo. Se olvidó por completo de esa parte ... Algo para hacer un seguimiento durante el entrenamiento. Parece que necesita acostumbrarse a los movimientos del clima.

Trickster comenzó a gruñir cuando el Magmar finalmente escuchó la próxima orden de Blaine. "¡Psíquico!"

Sonriendo con una expresión demasiado ansiosa para devolverle el dinero, Gengar se apresuró a acercarse antes de brillar con un feroz rojo. Ash podía verlo instantáneamente como Night Daze, pero Blaine se sorprendió de que Psychic no funcionara, por lo que se olvidó de comandar el Magmar aunque solo por una fracción de segundo.

Una fracción de segundo es suficiente para un Pokémon endurecido como Battle, como Gengar, que tiene conocimiento de una vida anterior. Una vida llena de guerra.

La energía roja estalló, golpeando al Magmar a bocajarro mientras el ataque no dejaba de golpear a Magmar hasta que quedó fuera de su alcance. Ahora _que_ había hecho bastante daño y el Magmar definitivamente mostró un poco de daño al estar mucho más débil que antes. Por otra parte, Ash sabía que Trickster no dejaría que eso lo engañara.

Lo único que Ash notó fue que su Gengar ya estaba sin aliento. _Ah ... Burn._

Un verdadero dolor por el que luchar, esas condiciones de estado. Pokémon quemado recibe un daño gradual que reduce su resistencia y también los debilita físicamente. Parece que Magmar estaba definitivamente a la cabeza para ganar.

Pero Ash sabía que su Gengar no estaba fuera de los trucos todavía. Lejos de ahi. El Gengar comenzó a sonreír como un tonto antes de que se usara el truco más sucio del libro.

Abriendo sus mandíbulas, Blaine estaba llamando de inmediato a una explosión de fuego para silenciar al Gengar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gritos fantasmales resonaron en todo el volcán, las voces gritando _muerte_ . Si bien no será como Perish Song tiene un límite, fue suficiente para que Magmar perdiera de ver cómo iban los gritos. Trickster solo sonrió mientras soportaba el dolor.

¿Qué es el dolor en comparación con el orgullo de derrotar a un oponente más fuerte? Una batalla no es solo una pelea noble, es una batalla para _ganar_ . Un Pokémon debe hacer _cualquier cosa_ para que su entrenador _gane_ . Trickster lo sabía y lo hizo, haciendo que Ash sonriera un poco.

Sucio y efectivo, ahora ese es el estilo de juego de un Pokémon Fantasma.

"¡Tsk! Acabamos de terminarlo lo antes posible. ¡Magmar, fuego de nuevo!" El Magmar reconoció la amenaza y de inmediato la disparó hacia el sonriente Gengar que ahora usaba las ilusiones para desaparecer en lugar de simplemente multiplicarse.

Blaine aprieta los dientes. ¡No lo perdería fácilmente, especialmente no en contra de un truco tan sucio! Es una gran estrategia, pero lo odió cuando esas grandes estrategias van en contra de él.

"¡Ola de calor!" Magmar rugió cuando una gran ráfaga de calor salió del cuerpo de Magmar, recorriendo toda la zona. Trickster apareció frente al Magmar con una mirada herida, pero luego la sonrisa se volvió aún más feroz.

"¡Golpe de trueno!" Pero parece que Trickster no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Un puño cubierto de energía oscura se estrelló contra la cara del Magmar, enviándolo hacia atrás. _Sucker Punch_ , Ash lo reconoció al instante y sonrió un poco. Un gran movimiento para cortar a un oponente bien.

Blaine tomó una respiración profunda. ¿Podría él ganar? No, Ash todavía tenía a Pikachu ...

"Está bien, me rindo. No hay necesidad de dejar que Magmar se lastime más", se quejó Blaine mientras sacaba una Pokébola para devolverle su Magmar. Esto rompió instantáneamente la 'maldición' de Perish Song y Ash hizo lo mismo con Trickster antes de llamarlo de nuevo y darle un fuerte abrazo a Gengar.

"¡Buen trabajo Trickster!"

"¡ _No hay problema, Ash! Espero poder ganar con una batalla física así, pero parece que tengo mucho entrenamiento que hacer ..._ "

Ash miró a su Gengar antes de darle una suave sonrisa. "Nos quedan unos cuantos meses. Si buscamos el área correcta, podemos entrenar lo más fuerte posible y serás tan fuerte como un Machamp cuando peleemos en la liga".

Trickster sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso. Ahora _que_ es una oferta interesante.

En el banquillo, Caitlin y Brock permanecieron en silencio durante toda la batalla. Caitlin notó fácilmente la ira de Ash cuando comenzó a enfocarse más en su habilidad psíquica pero extrañamente ... ¿calma? ¿Frío? Todavía era una novata en esto, así que podría estar equivocada, pero de cualquier forma, el resplandor rojo no apareció.

Brock aplaudió en sus manos por la magnífica batalla. Al principio, Pikachu mostró una fuerza increíble para derrotar a Rhydon. Luego vino la batalla contra un Ninetales que demostró que los preparativos antes de una batalla son importantes. Una buena lección para Ash ya que por lo general nunca entrega ningún objeto especial. Luego vino Rapidash, que podía usar Horn Drill para sacarlo, pero Falcon reveló que era mucho más fuerte de lo que se esperaba y luego vino la batalla con el Magmar.

Brock no tuvo comentarios al respecto. Fue una buena batalla y Trickster en realidad mostró un poco de deportividad. Después de todo, ¿no podría usar Perish Song al principio?

De cualquier manera, Brock se puso de pie y Caitlin lo siguió poco después para felicitar a su amigo. Blaine ya se acercó a Ash con un TM, lanzallamas para ser exactos, en sus manos y una Insignia de Volcán. Sonriendo ampliamente, captó la sonrisa feliz de Ash.

"Bien hecho, joven. Me has vencido a pesar de que he demostrado una potencia de fuego real. Tienes el poder y no dejas que te atraviese la cabeza, aunque te aconsejo que prepares a tu Pokémon más Tal vez algunos elementos que serían beneficiosos para sus batallas. También se permite la baya impar para algunas propiedades curativas, como una baya Rawst para una quemadura. Una cosa que apruebo es cómo actuaste cuando tu Greninja resultó gravemente herida. no cedió a la ira y mantuve la calma, ordenando movimientos que eran bastante devastadores ", comenzó Blaine y Ash lo asimiló. Mientras estaba enojado porque su Greninja fue herido tan gravemente, al final ganó y se aseguró de que Ermitaño tuvo una comida fantástica para compensarlo por tener una batalla tan grande.

Además parece que fue hecho a propósito para enojar a Ash. Ash sabía que esta era una lección valiosa y que tuvo suerte al permanecer tranquilo. Aunque su corazón estaba definitivamente en llamas en el momento en que vio a su Greninja herida.

"Aunque es posible que no lo hayas hecho a propósito, muchos entrenadores pierden la calma en el momento en que sus Pokémon resultan heridos más allá de lo normal. No tengas miedo, siempre he tenido una enfermera en espera y un juego completo de Restauración completa y Máx. en caso de que algo fuera herido demasiado. Tu tratamiento rápido solo hizo necesario ir al Centro Pokémon después ", razonó Blaine mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ash. "Vas a llegar lejos, muy lejos. No pienses en los límites y sigue adelante. Si chocas contra una pared, rompe con eso. Ese es mi último consejo para ti, no solo como entrenador sino también como persona".

Ash asintió mientras observaba el consejo. Esa era una lección de vida del anciano después de todo y al ver la mirada sombría en su rostro debía ser porque de alguna manera cometió un error.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Blaine sacó una bola púrpura con una gran M blanca sobre ella. "¿Has oído hablar del Proyecto M2?" Blaine comenzó cuando Ash asintió. Los líderes del gimnasio tenían acceso a esa información después de todo.

"Me amenazaron con ayudarlos, amenazaron la vida de todos los civiles de Cinnabar. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, así que creé Mewtwo junto con el Sr. Fuji. Lo lamento todos los días, pero preparé esta pelota para Una emergencia. Joven, si te encuentras con Mewtwo y demuestra ser demasiado, usa esta pelota. Se llama Master Ball, una pelota conocida por capturar cualquier Pokémon sin fallar, "Blaine parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer una mueca.

"La mayoría, al menos. Se pueden capturar legendarios más débiles con estos, pero los más fuertes aún pueden salir aunque tengan dificultades. Mewtwo es muy poderoso. Tanto me pregunto si una Pokébola puede contener esa fuerza si lucha contra ella. esto por una emergencia ya que sé que conocerás a Mewtwo algún día. Puedo sentirlo solo por estar cerca de ti ".

Ash asintió seriamente. Cogió la Master Ball y rápidamente la escondió dentro de su chaqueta. No podía usar una pelota tan importante en ningún lado y podría ser robada de su espalda. Esto es lo más cercano a su persona.

Blaine dio una sonrisa sombría. "Si consigues capturar a Mewtwo, por favor dile que lo siento por mis acciones. Puede que nunca me lo perdone a mí, ni a los humanos en general, pero tuve que hacerlo en contra de mi voluntad".

Ash asintió de nuevo. Eso es todo lo que pudo hacer en este caso. Un destello determinado apareció en sus ojos cuando reveló un conjunto de dientes blancos en su sonrisa. "Me aseguraré de capturar a Mewtwo. Aunque voy hacia las islas Seafoam primero, hay un Articuno descansando allí por lo que sé. Si es joven, puedo capturarlo".

Blaine miró a Ash con una expresión inexpresiva. "Aunque me lo puedo imaginar, al menos ten cuidado de que sus padres no estén allí. Serás una paleta antes de que te des cuenta contra un Articuno adulto. Ni siquiera los líderes del gimnasio o los cuatro de élite intentan tal cosa y el último grupo todos los gruñidos del Equipo Rocket murieron en algún lugar de la cueva por siquiera pensar en las Islas Seafoam ".

"Eso no me detendrá", Ash comenzó lentamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. El poder dentro de sus ojos rojos se vio cuando reveló una sonrisa hambrienta. "Capturaré a Articuno, ganaré su respeto y daré un paso más hacia el título de Pokémon Master. No solo eso, sino que Articuno sería una gran ayuda contra, digamos, Mewtwo".

Blaine estuvo de acuerdo con esto en silencio, "Está bien, entonces joven. Rezo por tu seguridad si vas a intentar tal cosa". Dando media vuelta, el anciano comenzó a caminar hacia sus habitaciones para dejar que su Pokémon se recuperara. Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Ash otra vez y dejó algunas palabras de despedida. "Asegúrate de no mostrar misericordia cuando luches contra una leyenda. Uno a uno es una idea tonta, incluso Lance perdería contra un joven legendario a menos que use uno de sus dragones más fuertes".

"Lo sé. Ya he luchado contra un Mew", con ese disparo de despedida, Ash se fue y escuchó los sonidos de asfixia que lo hicieron sonreír. Probablemente se sintió un poco más vengativo de lo que creía porque le hacía feliz saber que le había causado tanto shock al anciano.

Le sirve apropiadamente.

"Vayamos al Centro Pokémon", ofreció Ash mientras sus dos compañeros estaban de acuerdo con sonrisas. Parece que su próximo destino está listo antes de entrenar para la liga.

Lo que nunca vieron fue que un dragón naranja lo estaba grabando en vivo para que Lance lo viera. El Dragonite estaba allí para recoger la información y dejar que Lance viera la batalla y el hombre en cuestión lo estaba mirando en su asiento. El campeón se sintió un poco muerto por dentro.

' _Conociendo a Ash, se hará amigo de Articuno en poco tiempo. Es tan injusto. También me hace preguntarme cuánto tiempo le llevará derrotar a un miembro de élite de cuatro ... De repente me siento viejo si un hombre tan joven puede hacerlo ",_ el campeón de la región de Kanto y Johto no pudo evitar pensarlo.

' _Eh ... Al menos tendría un rival. Es aburrido cuando estás en la cima. Espero que sea capaz de soportarlo cuando llegue a este nivel, je._ '

Al menos podrá ver un Articuno de cerca porque no hay duda de que Ash irá a Pallet Town después de capturar a Articuno. Le da una buena excusa para escapar del papeleo también.

 _Maldito papeleo._

Con esa línea de pensamiento, muchas cabezas se dispararon. Cada líder en cada universo no podía evitar sentir que un nuevo hermano tenía pensamientos como ellos. ' _Maldito papeleo._ "También se compadecieron de la pobre alma que estaba pensando en ello la primera vez.

 _En otro universo, podría decirse de manera diferente. Un hombre rubio con mejillas bigotudas chillaba locamente, como sus_ clones lo _estaban haciendo por él._

El grupo no tardó en llegar al Centro Pokémon y tomar una comida antes de irse a su próximo destino. Una comida y refrigerios, en el caso de Ash.

"Entonces, es hora de las Islas Seafoam ... ¿Lo tomo, sabes cuál?" Brock le preguntó a Ash, quien a su vez asintió.

"Casi puedo 'sentir' aura. No perfectamente, como un experto puede _ver_ el aura junto con la figura de lo que es, así que sé cuál es la mejor entrada. Después de todo, Articuno es legendario y legendario. toneladas de aura ".

"No puedo negar esa afirmación", asintió Caitlin con una pequeña sonrisa. Incluso la llamó Entei cuando llegaron al Centro Pokémon y el legendario estuvo de acuerdo en que era mejor llevarlo a él y a Gothitelle. Esto dejó a Espeon en su rancho a favor de la protección con el Pokémon más fuerte.

Brock solo negó con la cabeza, divertido. "Sigo pensando que estás loco, persiguiendo a un legendario. Todavía tienes 12 años, ¿cómo piensas enfrentar a un legendario?"

"Adelante", fue la respuesta aguda y sensata de Ash. Él hablaba en serio sobre esto.

Caitlin soltó una risita: "Me pregunto qué harás si Articuno no está allí".

"Usaré una gorra rosa para la totalidad del Campeonato de la Liga".

Ash se arriesgó allí. Un riesgo muy embarazoso.

Caitlin estuvo de acuerdo con un sonriente Brock. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer si ganaba, y de nuevo, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Por otra parte, su suerte funciona a su favor ... Pero esos no fueron sus pensamientos.

Gracias a Arceus que él no solo se maldijo a sí mismo.

" _¡Draaaaaaaa!_ " Un fuerte grito vino del exterior, haciendo que el grupo girara sus cabezas para ver a un Dragonite grande mirándolos a través de la ventana. Ash, reconociendo que el Dragonite solo saludaba y rápidamente terminaba el donut en sus manos antes de agarrar uno nuevo de la mesa y salió caminando con los otros dos detrás.

"¡Hey Dragonite! Veo que Lance te envió a ti, no a tu hermana," sonrió Ash cuando el Dragonite saludó al grupo antes de que Ash le tendiera una dona que el Dragonite felizmente tomó y comió.

"Así que este es un Pokémon de un campeón", comentó Caitlin mientras miraba al Dragonite. Sí, ella tenía algo de tiempo para ver al Pokémon de Lance antes, pero no a uno de sus dragones principales. Prácticamente podía _sentir_ el poder desbordando ese Dragonite, demostrando que es un pseudo-legendario no solo en la rareza sino también en el poder.

Brock solo vio actuar al grupo y, mientras tanto, Ash buscó los diarios en su bolsa. Brock pensó en algunas opciones antes de preguntar algo que Ash debió haber olvidado. "Dragonite, ¿te importaría llevarnos a las islas Seafoam? Más específicamente, ¿al nido de la entrada de Articuno?" Brock le preguntó al ahora sorprendido Dragonite.

El dragón tuvo que pensar en eso. Lance dijo que podía tomarse su tiempo y que un viaje a las islas Seafoam siempre es agradable. El buen clima siempre fue agradable y tomar el sol sonaba tentador. Solo tenía que llevarlos a la cueva fría ...

" _Dra._ " El dragón asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación y Ash le entregó los diarios, que el Dragonite puso en una bolsa que colgaba a su lado.

"¿Así que nos llevarás allí? Eso definitivamente será más rápido que Falcon", asintió Ash. Un Dragonite puede volar alrededor del mundo en 24 horas, el viaje a las Islas Seafoam no se puede considerar nada.

Entonces, tal vez, ¿20 minutos?

Caitlin simplemente se encogió de hombros. A ella no le importaba si era un Dragonite o una enorme Talonflame, ambos son bastante rápidos. Hicieron un viaje de lujo a Cinnabar Island, que tomó dos semanas completas. Ponerse al día encajaría en su agenda y Ash quería intentar capturar un Articuno, así que también estaba bien.

"¿Aunque tenemos todo empacado?" Ash preguntó a sus compañeros. Todavía tenía comida Pokémon que valía una buena semana. Brock asintió con la cabeza ya que él también tenía suficiente. En realidad, en su caso es por un mes entero, pero eso es comida de supervivencia. Caitlin asintió despreocupadamente ya que tenía suficiente para su Pokémon.

"Espere." Caitlin ahora ganó una mirada seria. "Ropa gruesa. Ese lugar sin duda será _frío_ ".

Brock y Ash se miraron el uno al otro antes de mirar a Caitlin. "Un poco de frío no nos detendrá, pero seguro. Supongo que no va a doler. ¿Te importa esperar un poco, Dragonite?" Ash le preguntó al dragón que estaba parado al lado de ellos.

Dragonite negó con la cabeza antes de señalar su boca. " _Me gustaría algo de comida para la espera_ " _._

Ash se rascó un lado de la cabeza.

"Bien, te compraré algunos bocadillos". El gran dragón asintió alegremente mientras camina hacia la entrada del Centro Pokémon para apoyarse contra la pared, sin duda para esperarlos.

Ash dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo. "Vámonos entonces. Las tiendas se cerrarán si esperamos demasiado".

"Está bien", "sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo fácilmente, caminando con él.

Ash se olvidó de mencionar que tenía un abrigo especial de su madre. En realidad, se olvidó completamente de él y lo más probable es que reflexione más tarde sobre que desperdició dinero.

Tomó aproximadamente una hora antes de que estuvieran listos. La mayor parte del tiempo lo dedicaba a Caitlin, ya que quería algo lindo para mantener, a diferencia de los prácticos abrigos de invierno de Ash y Brock con pieles de Arcanine teñidas para mantenerlos calientes. Ambos tenían abrigos negros y cada uno compró una bufanda, guantes y botas especiales para combatir el frío.

Bien podría prepararse, ¿verdad?

Caitlin hizo lo mismo aunque tardó un poco más. Ella tenía una petición especial y estaba teñida a la velocidad en una lavanda clara, haciéndola tener un abrigo similar a ellos, pero en su color preferido. Se compraron los mismos artículos y Brock, el hombre siempre tan inteligente, decidió comprar algunos equipos mientras Caitlin se tomaba su tiempo.

Eso significa bolsas de calefacción especiales en caso de que las cosas vayan mal, cuerdas múltiples, comida Pokémon especial para calentarlas a pesar de estar en una cueva (lo que significa una cantidad generosa de bayas de Tomate) y un montón de barras de chocolate para si realmente tienen que caminar.

También compraron una gran bolsa de bocadillos para Dragonite para compensar la espera. Snacks especiales de Pokémon y algún aperitivo humano, como una barra de chocolate extra grande.

Mientras caminaban hacia la esperada Dragonite, Brock no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta, "Ash ... ¿Cuáles son tus planes para las batallas de la Liga? Me imagino que entrenarás, pero ¿cómo y dónde?"

Caitlin de repente parecía más interesada también. Ella se preguntaba dónde y cómo, y si él los involucraría.

"Hmm", Ash se llevó una mano a la barbilla antes de sonreír. "Estaba pensando en ir hacia el borde de Mt. Silver. Falcon puede llevarme allí y ustedes, si quieren acompañarnos. Una buena cantidad de tiempo será una experiencia muy valiosa no solo en el entrenamiento físico y especial, sino también experiencia contra Pokémon salvajes fuertes. No tengo dudas de que hay Pokémon peligrosos en Mt. Silver, así que no me acercaré mucho a él ".

La cara de Brock frunció ligeramente. Esa fue una idea peligrosa, pero brillante al mismo tiempo, fue una muy buena idea. Tal vez sea mejor que marque en lugar de irse a casa hasta que llegue a la liga. "Está bien. Aunque iré conmigo, no puedo, en conciencia, dejarte sola allí".

Caitlin sonrió suavemente. "Tampoco te dejaré, Ash. Además, podría encontrar algunos entrenadores duros para la batalla. Gardevoir, Gallade y los demás podrían disfrutar de las batallas más duras en comparación con las fáciles que hemos tenido hasta ahora en Kanto".

Ash ganó un puchero infantil, "Lo siento por ser entrenador durante medio año cuando luché contra ti".

Caitlin y Brock rieron divertidos.

"Lo siento, Dragonite. Me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado", sonrió Ash al Dragonite que estaba alejando a un grupo de Raticate que algunos niños enviaron después para que pudieran intentar capturar al pseudo-legendario. Debe haber sido demasiado atractivo y deben haberlo visto por un tiempo.

"No _es nada más que estos niños son molestos y obstinados. Lo juro, simplemente envían Raticate después de Raticate, se recuperan en Joy's y luego lo vuelven a hacer pensando que con el tiempo me debilitarán lo suficiente"._

Ash rió disimuladamente antes de decirles a los otros dos, haciendo reír a los tres. Debe chupar para ser un Pokémon raro.

" _Meh. Espero que hayas traído suficientes tentempiés_ " _,_ el Dragonite descartó la risa cuando entendió por qué y le tendió una gran zarpa para comer bocadillos. Ash asintió y le entregó una bolsa en la que el Dragonite se asomó. Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió en aceptación. " _Aceptado. Vámonos volando entonces_ " _._

Lo que vendría después sería un terror para Brock y Caitlin, pero nostalgia de Ash. Los adolescentes mayores fueron llevados en los brazos del Dragonite mientras Ash colgaba sobre el cuello al igual que lo hizo con Oak's Dragonite. Ah, los recuerdos.

Ah, y la velocidad. No olvidemos esa emocionante velocidad de corte de la barrera del sonido. Te bendigo, Dragonite, por saber cómo proteger a los entrenadores mientras vuelan a altas velocidades para que apenas lo noten. Todavía sienten que se les revuelven los estómagos ... sin duda, por qué Brock y Caitlin lamentan haberse subido a un paseo con un Dragonite sin preparativos, nunca.

Ash solo tenía algunas cosas pasando por su mente, pero se resumió muy bien.

' _Cuidado, Islas Seafoam. Voy a una caza legendaria._ '

 _ **Equipo Pokémon Ash 'Red' Ketchum**_

Pikachu - Pikachu (M)  
Cualidades especiales: ojos azules, cola más larga y la 'Bendición del Océano' también conocida como capaz de usar ciertos movimientos de tipo Agua.  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 57

Falcon - Talonflame (M)  
Cualidades especiales: Brillante, Especie Real  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 53

Meowth - Meowth (M)  
Cualidades especiales: habla humana, bípedo  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 45

Hermit - Greninja (M)  
Cualidades especiales: Close Combat Fanatic  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 48

Glacia - Aurorus (F)  
Cualidades especiales: Brillante, Grabaciones de Pokédex mayores que la media  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 54

Trickster - Gengar (M)  
Cualidades especiales: marcas rojas, ojos verdes rasgados, tipo fantasma / oscuro, telepatía y conocimiento de una vida anterior  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 57

Valencia - Sylveon (F)  
Cualidades especiales: ninguna  
. Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 38

 _ **Equipo Pokémon de Brock Slate (Su apellido es Slate en esta historia).**_

Golem - Golem (M)  
Cualidades especiales: ninguna  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 46

Steelix - Steelix (M)  
Cualidades especiales: Defensa más resistente gracias a un entrenamiento centrado en defensa como un Onix.  
Nivel estimado por Pokédex: 59

Tyranitar - Tyranitar (M)  
Cualidades especiales: Excepcionalmente tranquilo a pesar de tener un deseo de batalla como la mayoría de los hombres Tyranitar.  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 58

Ninetales - Ninetales (F)  
Cualidades especiales: ninguna  
. Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 44

Roserade - Roserade (F)  
Cualidades especiales: ninguna  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 44

Golett - Golett (Sin Género)  
Cualidades especiales: Especie real  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 45

Crobat - Crobat (M)  
Cualidades especiales: veneno más fuerte, más grande que el promedio  
. Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 50

Anorith - Anorith (M)  
Cualidades especiales: Prefiere estar bajo el agua que en la tierra a pesar de no ser un tipo de agua.

Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 29

Tirtouga - Tirtouga (M)  
Cualidades especiales: Brillante, le gusta tomar el sol a pesar de su especie y mecanografía, concha más dura para la defensa  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 31

 _ **Pokémon en casa**_ **:** Zubat, Houndour (s), Houndoom (s), Shuckle

 _ **Equipo de Pokémon de Caitlin 'Lapis' Lazuli**_

Gardevoir - Gardevoir (F)  
Cualidades especiales: detección de emociones (si está enfocado), telepatía y teletransportación  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 67

Gallade - Gallade (M)  
Cualidades especiales: Telepatía  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 65

Espeon - Espeon (F)  
Cualidades especiales: Telepatía en desarrollo  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 43

Metagross - Metagross (Sin Género)  
Cualidades especiales: ninguna  
. Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 52

Togepi - Togepi (F)  
Cualidades especiales: ... Huevo. Con triángulos azules y rojos por todas partes.  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 12

Litleo - Litleo (M)

Cualidades especiales: ninguna

Nivel estimado por Pokédex: 20

 _ **El Pokémon de Caitlin en casa**_

Gothitelle - Gothitelle (F) - Llamada aleatoria a veces, permanece más en la casa de Caitlin  
Cualidades especiales: Telepatía, Teleportación  
Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 72

Entei - Entei (M)

Cualidades especiales: ninguna (es legendaria, eso es lo suficientemente especial)

Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 85

Duosion - Duosion (M)

Cualidades especiales: ninguna

Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 60

Alakazam - Alakazam (M)

Cualidades especiales: Telepatía, Teleportación

Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 62

Bronzong - Bronzong (Sin Género)

Cualidades especiales: más grande que el promedio

Nivel estimado por la Pokédex: 67


	17. Chapter 17

Después de un viaje muy divertido en Dragonite, aunque ese sentimiento no fue compartido con Brock y Caitlin, el grupo llegó a una isla que tenía una montaña decentemente grande. La parte superior estaba cubierta de nieve, posiblemente marcada por un Articuno como 'en uso' porque el clima exterior no era nada frío.

Ash oyó que, sin embargo, Articuno reside DENTRO de la montaña, en una profunda cueva donde puede descansar y envejecer en paz.

A diferencia de un Pokémon normal, los Pokémon legendarios en realidad se hacen más fuertes con solo envejecer. Un ejemplo sería que un Articuno recién nacido no puede ganar un mano a mano contra un Pokémon entrenado decente, mientras que un adulto, a pesar de no tener entrenamiento, podría destruir cualquier Pokémon normal con una simple ráfaga. Ese es el poder que un legendario gana al envejecer.

Esto, sin embargo, es un proceso extremadamente lento. Todos sabemos lo que Ash piensa sobre los procesos lentos.

 _Atornilla esos. ¡En vez de ser flojo, ENTRENA!_

Si Ash logra capturar a Articuno, seguramente patearía su plumoso trasero para entrenar. Le enojaría y muy probablemente a cualquier legendario serio ver una podredumbre legendaria así por la pereza y la arrogancia. Bueno, si los legendarios entrenan a sí mismos, eso es.

Honestamente, fue un poco preocupante cómo el Articuno y otras aves logran sobrevivir sus crías sin ser capturados. Realmente es. Si Ash sabe dónde encontrar uno, ¿por qué otros no?

Por otra parte, Ash tuvo la suerte de un Victini ... incluso si él no lo sabía.

"Bien, estamos aquí", exclamó Ash con una sonrisa alegre y satisfecha. Rápidamente abrió su bolso y se puso la ropa abrigada que compraría en la tienda antes de mirar una capa que recibió de su madre. Él se olvidó por completo de eso.

 _Debería hacer un mayor uso de esos regalos ..._

Ni siquiera usó la silla de montar en su Talonflame, pero le gustaría mencionar que tiene que enviar eso al profesor Oak y pedirle al hombre mayor que use todas las pepitas que el talonflame le trajo en el pasado para decorarlo.

¡Después de todo, la realeza merece un equipo real!

"Sí ... y no quiero volver a hacerlo. Al menos, Falcon vuela despacio al comienzo de un viaje". Brock se contuvo el estómago antes de tragar y luego ponerse la ropa que compró. No compraron ninguna ropa como camisas o pantalones, así que estuvo bien.

Caitlin a su vez dejó escapar un bufido ya que todavía se sentía mareada. Su tobillo ya estaba mucho mejor, mejor de lo que estimaban. Podría ser un posible efecto secundario de poseer aura ya que inconscientemente trató de curar el daño.

Autocuración. ¿Qué tan bueno es eso? A veces el aura puede ser un hack.

Aún así, ella no se quejó. Ahora que el tobillo ya no dolía tanto, lo que extrañamente no había sentido durante las compras, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Bueno, mientras no vuelva a lastimar el tobillo ... no tenía dudas de que eso doliera. Mucho.

Calándose la ropa abrigada, Caitlin se aseguró de estar debidamente equipada para ello. Guantes, bufanda, botas, leggins extra y una chaqueta abrigadora. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a sus amigos varones vistiendo el mismo tipo de ropa que las polainas extra y Ash tenía una capa alrededor de su cuerpo.

Era una capa que no había visto antes. Interesante.

"Bonito manto Ash, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?" Brock le preguntó al chico más joven con curiosidad.

Ash se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ahora que todavía estaban afuera, hacía bastante calor. "Mamá me lo dio cuando me fui para mi viaje. Lo olvidé ... También tengo patines si eso importa", Ash se encogió de hombros.

Caitlin y Brock lo miraron fijamente. ""Por qué lo hiciste…""

La pregunta quedó en eso cuando Ash ya estaba entrando a la caverna. El calor definitivamente le molestaba y el Dragonite que los miraba mientras comía algunas golosinas no pudo evitar reírse.

 _'Niños. Qué divertido son. Ah, bueno, es hora de ir a Lance. Espero poder marcarle más bocadillos por hacer esto_ " _,_ pensó el dragón antes de que voló hacia arriba y voló con la barrera del sonido rompiéndose. Lo único cuestionable es cómo esa bolsa que lleva el Dragonite no tiene ningún daño.

Es mejor que los misterios así estén solos.

"¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Esperen! "" Ambos compañeros de viaje corrieron hacia su compañero más joven, obviamente no les divirtió la salida casual que él hizo cuando querían hacer una pregunta.

La primera impresión es siempre importante. Parece que esta caverna hace honor a su nombre.

No hubo necesidad de ninguna luz. Había cristales, muy probablemente naturales, que emitían luz. Algo extraño de ver, pero también parecían estar hechos de hielo. La temperatura fría a su alrededor definitivamente atrajo la mentalidad de profesor de Ash, pero vino aquí con un objetivo diferente.

La entrada era un túnel grande que conduce a un área abierta. Esta área estaba llena de terrenos dañados, paredes rotas e incluso un enorme agujero en el techo. Este agujero parecía ir hacia abajo también y Ash asumió que esa era la 'puerta' de Articuno.

Cuando los tres entrenadores llegaron a la zona abierta, esperaban muchas cosas. Lo que no esperaban era _otro enjambre_ sangriento . En el momento en que llegaron, vieron un grupo de Pokémon bípedos que parecían pájaros. Cada uno parecía hecho para ser el próximo Santa Claus y todos llevaban una gran bolsa roja.

' _¿Es hora de regalos?_ 'Ash se preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja. Estos Pokémon eran Delibird. Son uno de los Pokémon voladores más raros que ven cómo prefieren descansar en áreas frías y a menudo se esconden bastante bien a pesar de que usan un rojo tan brillante que hizo que Ash cuestionara a los entrenadores.

Su especie es uno de los _pocos_ Pokémon que conocen el movimiento Presente. En realidad, todos los Pokémon que no sean Delibird no pueden aprender Presente por medios normales. Es un movimiento muy interesante, pero también una apuesta, ya que puede dañar pero también sanar. ¿Adivina qué están mirando?

¡Lo adivinaste! Waaaay a muchos Delibird ... y no parecían particularmente felices.

No para nada. Por otra parte, Ash no sabe si es su temporada de cría o no. Interrumpir una temporada de cría es como llamar a la muerte a ti mismo.

Afortunadamente, Delibird es la especie más amable entre los Pokémon. Eso no significa que tampoco estén descolgados. El más fuerte del enjambre, 3 Delibird, dio un paso al frente y prácticamente los desafió con el fin de ahuyentarlos. Sin embargo, Ash escuchó su exclamación. Fue una gran sorpresa ya que él había imaginado que atacarían.

" _¿Los entrenadores intentan entrar en nuestros lugares de cría? Te perseguiremos, pero si ganas te permitiremos el acceso. ¡Considéralo un desafío!"_

Si él fuera una persona normal, entonces estaría confundido, pero Ash podría entender el lenguaje muy bien gracias a su experimento de aura pasado. Todavía es extraño ver cómo algunos de ellos realmente siguen el comportamiento caballeresco.

"Está bien ... Quieren que peleemos contra ellos, tres contra tres. ¿Están listos para eso?" Ash preguntó a sus amigos, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pikachu saltó frente a Ash para una batalla, simplemente saliendo de la Pokéball y luego vino Espeon y Ninetales. Parece que consiguieron una buena combinación mientras Ash pensaba en algunas opciones.

"¿Combinar movimientos, o cada uno de los combates?" Les pidió a sus amigos que estuvieran seguros. Lo mejor es preguntarlo y el Delibird parecía lo suficientemente amable como para esperar a pesar de que no le gustaba el hecho de que los entrenadores entraron en sus lugares de cría para capturar Pokémon.

"Toma uno cada uno", Caitlin hizo su palabra y Brock pareció estar de acuerdo, haciendo que el "líder" del grupo se encogiera de hombros. "¡Vamos, Espeon! ¡Psybeam!"

Los seis Pokémon saltaron mientras los movimientos avanzaban hacia el Delibird y los atacantes los seguían, asegurándose de que estuvieran separados para que no hicieran movimientos repentinos.

Pikachu estaba corriendo alrededor de un Delibird con una velocidad que dejaría a muchos asombrados. El Delibird parecía bastante duro y lanzó un Ice Beam hacia el piso para dejar que Pikachu se resbalara, pero el mouse era mucho más inteligente que eso.

Utilizando Iron Tail, Pikachu saltó hacia el Delibird que ahora estaba tratando de rodearse con un rayo de hielo. Era demasiado rápido para que el Delibird lo alcanzara, por lo que el pájaro recibió una Cola de Hierro directamente en la cabeza.

Delibird no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor antes de lanzar docenas de regalos alrededor, una cantidad sorprendente de ellos, que comenzaron a explotar y provocaron que Pikachu se lanzara con un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Delibird no se hizo tan pronto después, el Pokémon de Entrega lanzó un Pulso de Agua al Pikachu, sin saber las consecuencias de hacerlo con este en particular.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver una fuente de agua y el ratón sonrió ansiosamente, la cola de Pikachu temblando cuando se abrió paso en el orbe y tomó el control del agua antes de usar Aqua Tail en un solo giro, lanzando la fuente de agua de vuelta al Shocked Delibird que fue lanzado fuera de sus pies en una roca.

Pikachu dejó escapar un grito de batalla antes de lanzar un enorme golpe de trueno hacia el Delibird, la electricidad amarilla se forzó en un camino recto y el Delibird se aprovechó a pesar de haber sido herido con el ataque sorpresa de Pikachu. Dejándose llevar, el Delibird aprovechó su oportunidad y al instante usó el Presente, pero la caja no explotó, ya que emitía luz verde y comenzó a curar al Delibird.

' _Qué trampa_ ' _,_ pensó Ash mientras miraba eso. Podrían CONTROLAR eso? Dispararon 12 antes, ¿no es demasiado?

Se dio cuenta del hecho de que los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu a menudo se hacían en un camino recto. Debe arreglarse lo antes posible porque es un problema realmente malo con los movimientos. Contienen toneladas de energía, pero parece que Pikachu apenas tiene control si todo se hace en un camino recto.

Delibird saltó sobre sus pies mientras estaba completamente recuperado, el Pokémon de Entrega dio una mirada ansiosa mientras disparaba una Bomba de Semillas hacia el Pikachu quien saltó hacia arriba y tuvo que usar el peso de Iron Tail para esquivarlo cuando un Ice Beam pronto lo siguió.

Los Nueve Cuentos de Brock no pudieron evitar sonreír ansiosamente. Había estado esperando una batalla durante años, ya que las pseudo leyendas a menudo se llevaban la diversión. En este momento el espacio estaba cerrado y sus nueve colas comenzaron a moverse en el aire con un Will-O-Wisp en cada punta.

Brock no pudo evitar admirar la belleza del Pokémon. A Ninetales es extremadamente hermoso y, a pesar de eso, feroz. La forma en que se veían sus Ninetales ahora decía lo suficiente. Sin necesidad de un comando, el Pokémon Fox ahora lanzó un Flamethrower masivo hacia el Pokémon Delivery, que saltó de lado para evitar las peligrosas llamas del Pokémon Fox.

Delibird lanzó al instante múltiples pulsos de agua, con la intención de terminarlo lo antes posible, pero Brock nunca descuidó entrenar a Ninetales para sus debilidades.

Nueve colas se separaron y obtuvieron un destello plateado, cada una utilizando Iron Tail con una precisión mortal mientras se deslizaban contra los múltiples ataques de agua, golpeándolas o destruyéndolas de inmediato. Parece que el Pokémon Fox casi lo hizo sin siquiera pensar y lanzó otro Lanzallamas a pesar de usar Iron Tail al mismo tiempo.

Tan sorprendido por esa vista como Pokémon rara vez tienen la habilidad de hacer tal cosa, el Delibird fue golpeado de frente y noqueado al instante. Parece que Ninetales contenía mucha _potencia_ de _fuego_ .

Brock se rascó la cabeza al verlo. ' _¿Les estoy alimentando algo que los hace demasiado fuertes? Estoy bastante seguro de que los Pokémon de Ash son igual de fuertes._ '

Ninetales dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado. Parece que esta batalla no fue para ella tampoco.

"Lo siento niña, tendrás que perdonarme por esto", susurró Brock mientras los Ninetales volvían y le acariciaba el pelaje.

" _Supongo que no se puede evitar. El impacto debe haber hecho que el ataque sea atacado sin ningún tipo de protección_ " _._

Espeon parecía tener más dificultades.

Para empezar, no tuvo movimientos súper efectivos contra el Delibird. También está el problema de que su objetivo parecía ser mucho más fuerte que el de Ninetales.

Espeon saltó de lado para evitar un regalo y corrió hacia el Delibird con una Iron Tail, solo para recibir un Power-up Punch que superó a la Iron Tail y la envió patinando hacia atrás.

Aprovechando la oportunidad mientras el Delibird se está recuperando, la gema de Espeon brilló intensamente y disparó un Psybeam, golpeando al Delibird en la cara.

Con mucha suerte, la energía psíquica causó que el Delibird se confundiera y causó que el Pokémon de Entrega caminara con remolinos en sus ojos.

Viendo la oportunidad, Espeon corrió hacia el Delibird y lo lanzó al suelo con una Cola de Hierro, golpeando con todo su peso. Esto siguió con otro Psybeam y luego Espeon comenzó a juntar enormes rocas con Psychic, lanzándolas todas hacia el Delibird que estaba en el suelo confundido.

Con mucha suerte, el Delibird se recuperó después de sacudir la cabeza salvajemente y voló hacia arriba para evitar ser aplastado por el movimiento obviamente dañino.

Al ver la posibilidad de que el Espeon definitivamente se sintiera un poco cansado de tirar las enormes rocas, el Delibird decidió lanzar un Ice Beam de potencia completa en el Espeon, que se congeló casi al instante. Los ojos de Caitlin se ensancharon ante eso, su Pokémon perdió contra este Delibird ?!

 _Definitivamente_ son fuertes.

Ash notó al congelado Espeon y rápidamente decidió actuar. En este momento, realmente no podía aguantar y no era como si _prometieran_ hacer batallas uno a uno.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Iron Tail en Espeon!" Ash llamó mucho para la sorpresa de Caitlin. Pikachu notó la razón y se apresuró demasiado rápido para que el otro Delibird lo alcanzara y le golpeara la cola contra el hielo del congelado Espeon, que se liberó.

"¡ _Apúrate y usa Psíquico en mi Trueno! ¡Derribaremos a ambos si lo controlas!"_ Pikachu ordenó al Espeon, que estaba sorprendido de haber sido liberado, con un comando feroz. Mientras te sientes mucho más débil, esto debería estar dentro de sus capacidades.

Pikachu respiró hondo antes de dar un rugido de batalla, disparando un Thunder masivo hacia el oponente de Espeon, que decidió tomar un breve descanso antes de ayudar a su amigo, y los ojos y la gema de Espeon comenzaron a brillar con un pegamento que forzó el trueno en un explosión de electricidad. Primero, golpeó al Delibird que estaba demasiado sorprendido por el repentino y extremadamente poderoso ataque y luego el ataque se volvió hacia el oponente de Pikachu.

El Delibird que ahora notó el ataque masivo de tipo eléctrico entró en pánico antes de lanzar tantos Presentes como pudo para _debilitarlo_ al menos ... pero parece que Espeon's Psychic protegió el ataque de los continuos ataques antes de que llegara al Delibird que también lloraba dolor.

Los dos Delibird fueron completamente noqueados por el movimiento y se podía ver electricidad débil proveniente de sus cuerpos. Ash vio una oportunidad y agarró una Pokébola.

" _Nunca dijeron que no podría capturar a uno de ellos ... además, pueden perder uno_ " _,_ pensó Ash con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Todo fue para ayudar a su madre, pero también para tener un compañero tipo de hielo para su Glacia. Eso, y que un tipo compañero de vuelo y hielo supere a un Articuno si él o ella no entrenaría lo motivaría ... con suerte. Si logra capturar a Articuno. Si Articuno está aquí.

Lanzando la Pokéball, la que luchaba Pikachu fue capturada. Le sirve bien para sanar tantas veces.

Ash atrapó la Pokéball antes de volverse hacia el otro Delibird que observaba y enarcó una ceja. "¿Algún problema con la captura?" Él preguntó solo para estar seguro.

Uno de los Delibird negó con la cabeza, lentamente al oír eso. Eso significaba que no se sentían intimidados, lo cual es una buena señal, porque los Pokémon tienden a actuar violentamente en ese estado. " _Han luchado contra ti y has ganado la justicia. Está dentro de tus derechos, y somos testigos. Fue capturado después de una batalla y en la naturaleza, eso lo hace bien_ " _._

Ash transmitió lo que le habían dicho antes de que Brock se animara y decidiera capturar un Delibird también. Este parecía transferirse hacia la casa de Brock. Tal vez puso un límite en su equipo capturado? A los líderes de gimnasio se les permitió establecer sus propios límites de equipo después de todo. Qué curioso

" _Al ver cómo ganaste la batalla, puedes continuar. Sin embargo, ten cuidado. Reside un joven Articuno y no le gustan los extraños que visitan sus lugares de descanso_ " _._ El Delibird que habló antes, agitó un ... brazo. hacia una entrada a una caverna más profunda y los entrenadores asintieron en agradecimiento antes de irse a la siguiente área.

Mejor prisa ahora.

Al caminar por la cueva, Ash no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas. "¿No estaban ustedes dos con la intención de capturar un Pokémon para su equipo aquí también?"

Caitlin se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Veré si puedo encontrar un lago. De hecho, siempre quise un tipo de agua".

"Voy a mirar alrededor", respondió Brock y los tres entrenadores notaron que había múltiples entradas, muy probablemente, en áreas específicas. "¿Tomaré a la izquierda?" Brock ofreció.

Ash se frotó la cabeza con fastidio al ver esto. Tenía esperanzas de que fuera solo un viaje directo, pero parece que no tiene suerte. "Supongo que iré al centro".

"Fufu, tomaré la derecha. Si terminamos, salimos de la cueva, ¿están bien ustedes dos?" Caitlin terminó y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Al ver que se estaban separando, cada uno llamó a un segundo Pokémon, ya que los que lucharon se quedaron fuera de la pelota.

" _¡Tar!_ "

" _Nin-nin!_ "

" _Gardevoir ..._ "

"" "Vamos dos", "" los tres entrenadores hablaron en sincronicidad antes de ir a sus destinos.

 **Con Caitlin**

Caitlin inspiró profundamente mientras miraba a su alrededor y luego se estremeció un poco. "Hombres de piel gruesa ... No tengo idea de cómo lo soportan", murmuró y sus dos compañeros solo podían mirarla con lástima.

Bueno, hasta Gardevoir también se estremeció y esa compasión se convirtió en venganza. Ella odia el frío también!

"Entonces, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir?" Caitlin le preguntó a Gardevoir, que es conocida por su habilidad oculta.

" _Si caminamos más lejos, llegaremos a un lago. Al menos, las mentes que puedo escanear muestran un lago lleno de varios Pokémon_ " _._ Gardevoir respondió bruscamente y siguió con Espeon. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor en caso de que hubiera un tipo oscuro dando vueltas; esos insectores no pudieron ser escaneados y no sería la primera vez que Gardevoir comete un error. Le costó una buena semana de recuperación en una cueva gracias a un desagradable Sneasel. Por otra parte, ella todavía era nueva en ese entonces, y una Kirlia.

' _Hmm ... Eso encaja con lo que estoy buscando. Todavía hace demasiado frío ... ¿Te preguntas cómo el agua no está congelada? Ah ... Espera, tengo una idea!_ 'Caitlin sonrió feliz ante la idea que acababa de tener y agarró una Pokébola.

"Sal, Litleo", habló alegremente cuando apareció el Pokémon tipo Fuego / Normal y felizmente la miró. El frío ni siquiera le molestaba, de hecho, con su calor natural también era capaz de reducir el calor en el área. Un extra por tener un tipo de fuego contigo.

Gardevoir se animó también y Espeon simplemente soltó un suspiro con un solo pensamiento: ' _Se supone que soy el nuevo aquí y, sin embargo, no pueden soportar el frío ..._ '

Espeon dejó escapar un suspiro antes de caminar hacia adelante y profundizar en la cueva, tomando el liderazgo de los dos pensamientos y el inocente Litleo.

" _Estamos cerca de la fuente de las mentes que leo_ " _,_ mencionó Gardevoir después de un tiempo y pronto notaron una apertura.

Un lago, tan claro que casi hizo que Caitlin quisiera saltar y disfrutarlo. Era tan puro que podía ver el fondo y parecía que toda la caverna estaba hecha de cristales, el hielo ya no era puntiagudo. Casi parecía ... cuidado?

Mientras miraba en el agua, podía ver múltiples Pokémon. Seel, Dewgong, Shellder y, a la distancia, incluso podía ver a _Lapras_ . Un Pokémon tan increíblemente raro que casi hizo que dejara caer la mandíbula.

Era tan hermoso que ella quería tomar una foto de él, y así lo hizo, tomando múltiples fotos de la zona que llamaron la atención del Pokémon más joven que curiosamente levantó la vista y apareció.

En unos pocos minutos, el grupo de cuatro estaba rodeado por al menos 10 jóvenes Pokémon. Un par de Seel, un Shellder, un joven Lapras que sin duda es el hijo de uno en la espalda, un raro Bergmite, Sneasel, un Slowbro, un par de Slowking y, por último, un Dewgong recientemente evolucionado que parecía ser el líder de Seel.

"Oh, hola a todos ustedes", Caitlin sonrió suavemente al ver los ojos curiosos. Nunca debieron haber conocido a humanos, o al menos a los malos. Se agachó y le tendió una mano a los Lapras en el agua que curiosamente la miraban antes de colocar su cabeza sobre ella y dejar que la acariciara, con los débiles chillidos que se escuchaban que le gustaba.

Eso pareció romper la presa cuando el joven y lindo Pokémon decidió abrazar a Caitlin, quien a su vez soltó un chillido por el frío, pero pronto se rió de la sensación de ser acariciado y lamido por todos los Pokémon. Diablos, el Slowbro y los dos Slowking se limitaron a sonreír y se volvieron hacia el Pokémon con Caitlin, probablemente para hablar un poco y obtener algunos consejos para algunos movimientos psíquicos. Reconocen la energía de tipo psíquico después de todo.

El sonido, a su vez, atrajo a los mayores y pronto se vio rodeada por las mayores evoluciones y / o poderes del Pokémon. Un Lapras más viejo, muy probablemente el líder del grupo, inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad al ver a la niña humana. ¿Uno logró llegar hasta lo más profundo de la caverna? Eso es toda una sorpresa.

Los Lapras le hicieron la pregunta al Gardevoir, quien se lo transmitió a Caitlin: " _Básicamente pregunta qué estamos haciendo aquí_ " _._

Caitlin quería poner los ojos en blanco. No _duh_ . Eso es obvio.

"Estoy aquí con dos de mis amigos. En realidad estamos buscando tener un nuevo miembro de la familia, o supongo que nuevos Pokémon en nuestro equipo. Vine aquí desde que se separó en tres y te encontré aquí".

Los lapras no se enojaron, ni fueron hostiles. El entrenador fue honesto acerca de sus intenciones y no ocultó nada que es algo que los Lapras podrían admirar y asintió.

Hablando de nuevo, los Lapras dejan que el Gardevoir traduzca: "De nada, _puedes desafiar a un Pokémon dispuesto_ " _._

Caitlin sonrió agradecida, "Gracias, Lapras," tendría que admitir que la visión de un pokémon tan raro y hermoso era nueva incluso para ella y tenía a _Entei_ .

Lapras asintió y nadó hacia la parte posterior de nuevo, vigilando para que nadie saliera lastimado. Cuando Caitlin se giró, pudo sentir a Seel asomándola con curiosidad y soltando algunos gritos. Era joven, sin duda aún no estaba acostumbrado a la batalla.

" _El pequeño desea desafiarte si quieres que sea tu miembro de la familia_ " _,_ Gardevoir tradujo y Caitlin asintió con la cabeza a uno de sus Pokémon más fuertes.

"Si no te importa. Ya que eres muy joven, Litleo será la mejor opción. ¿Eso está bien para ti?" Ella le preguntó al recientemente capturado Litleo. Sería su primera batalla realmente y esta debe ser una buena introducción. Litleo nunca tuvo mucho entrenamiento formal más que las cosas menores que hicieron y practican los movimientos que él sabía instintivamente.

Un par de Dewgong, sin duda los padres, se mudaron al Seel y parecieron charlar un rato. Eventualmente, los dos asintieron con la cabeza y dieron sus bendiciones antes de que todos retrocedieran en respeto por la primera batalla de Seel. Sin duda, interesado en cómo irá.

Diablos, la Seel era aventurera, por lo que le habría encantado unirse a Caitlin de cualquier forma. Por batalla, sin embargo, es tradicional y eso se enseña a todos los Pokémon desde el nacimiento, que Seel también siguió, por lo que no ofreció ninguna queja.

El macho Litleo dejó escapar un grito de batalla antes de pararse y el Seel también se puso serio. El campo de batalla era el lago, pero los pocos tipos de hielo ofrecieron ayuda e hicieron mesetas con el uso de Ice Beam.

Un Pokémon estaba contando hacia abajo, parece que Weavile gritaba el típico '¡Comienza!' con una ola de su garra. ¿Una forma de entretenimiento para los otros Pokémon tal vez? Les ayudará a crecer al menos.

"¡Litleo! ¡Comienza con Work Up y sigue con Tackle!" Litleo asintió y su pequeño cuerpo ganó un ligero crecimiento con un brillo rojo a su alrededor. El hielo bajo sus pies se derritió un poco a medida que el calor aumentaba y Seel también tomó acción disparando una pistola de agua directamente hacia el Litleo, que se estaba impulsando.

"Esquiva a un lado!"

Litleo saltó al instante, siguiendo el ejemplo de su entrenador. El Water Gun logró golpearlo un poco, pero no fue tanto. El Litleo instantáneamente saltó de pedazos a hielo a otro y alcanzó el Seel con un rápido Tackle.

Seel dejó escapar un grito de dolor antes de sumergirse y Litleo tuvo que volver a subir rápidamente al hielo.

"¡Trabaja, otra vez!" Caitlin realmente olvidó cómo funcionaba el nivel más bajo, o igual para el caso, las batallas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a aplastar a sus oponentes, que trajo un poco de alegría para ver el desafío en esto.

Incluso si Ash tuviera una tasa de crecimiento loca que gradualmente estaba alcanzando _su_ nivel. Le recordó a Caitlin sobre Cynthia, realmente.

Litleo dejó escapar otro grito antes de hacerse más grande, su pelaje se volvió rojo debido a todos los incrementos graduales de poder. El pequeño cachorro decidió tomar cartas en el asunto disparando unos pocos disparos de color ámbar, que Caitlin corrigió de inmediato.

"¡Para! ¡No uses movimientos tipo fuego en el agua!" Realmente, este es el problema con los Pokémon más jóvenes. Solían ser temerarias, pero Caitlin era un poco tarde.

Steam se levantó cuando las diferencias entre el frío y el calor se dieron a conocer, el ataque de Ember causó que su vista se volviera limitada. Eso es bastante molesto

Ahora Seel aprovechó su oportunidad disparando una pistola de agua cercana, después de haber llegado al Litleo en silencio y el cachorro dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando fue lanzado a una meseta más grande hecha de hielo.

"¡Litleo!" Caitlin gritó preocupada antes de decidir usar un movimiento que el Litleo debe haber aprendido a estas alturas. Al menos, esperaba que lo hiciera aunque fuera parcialmente. Ella realmente debería haber entrenado al cachorro más, pero él no estuvo con ella el tiempo suficiente para obtener entrenamiento real. "Noble Roar!"

Aunque no es óptimo, Litleo escuchó y hizo todo lo posible para usar el movimiento que se conoce como ataque característico. Noble Roar, un movimiento que reduce el ataque del oponente y el ataque especial. El rugido apunta al cerebro del oponente y los obliga a intimidarse, disminuyendo su poder.

Aunque en este caso, fue la mitad de efectivo. Algo bueno sucedió cuando apareció Seel y Caitlin decidió ir a matar. Figurativamente hablando, eso es.

"¡Cabeza! ¡Pon fin a esta batalla!"

Litleo dejó escapar un grito de batalla y saltó hacia el Seel con todas sus fuerzas, reuniendo energía alrededor de su cabeza y golpeándola directamente contra la cara de Seel. El movimiento resultó ser un golpe crítico cuando Seel flotó instantáneamente sobre su espalda con remolinos en sus ojos.

"¡Ir!" Caitlin gritó de emoción, mientras lanzaba una Pokéball, para capturar a una nueva pareja. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio que la Pokébola golpeaba a Seel y fue capturada en el orbe. Empezó a temblar de vez en cuando antes de terminar y un tipo de agua que estaba cerca le devolvió el balón a Caitlin para que lo ayudara.

"¡Gracias! Capturé un Seel", Caitlin agradeció el tipo de agua antes de mirar a Litleo y se inclinó para acariciarlo. "Buen trabajo, pero! No uses movimientos sin mis comandos hasta que lo diga, entendido, Litleo?" Caitlin agradeció y regañó al mismo tiempo. Fue para mantener la cabeza grande de distancia también.

Litleo dejó escapar un débil gemido.

"Ser lindo tampoco ayudará".

Litleo gimió más.

 **Con Brock**

Brock se aseguró de que sus dos Pokémon estuvieran bien. Tanto Ninetales como Tyranitar son nuevos en este tipo de ambiente a pesar de tener experiencia en una tormenta de nieve. Ese fue realmente hecho por un Pokémon, así que Brock tuvo la sensación de que era un Articuno adulto.

El aire estaba frío y podía ver su aliento, su Pokémon exhalando lo mismo que él. Ninetales, sin embargo, decidió calentar el área y usó Will-O-Wisp en sus colas mientras los guiaba. También fue un salvavidas cuando la caverna se encendió más, revelando esos hermosos cristales hechos de hielo y material. Brock no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Glowstone, tal vez?

Decidiendo ir por su gimnasio, llamó a su Pokémon más fuerte.

"Tyranitar, ¿podrías romper algunos de esos cristales para que me lleven? El gimnasio podría gustarlos, además, estoy seguro de que a papá le gustaría estudiarlo, incluso si no lo ha hecho en un montón de años. "

" _Tar._ " Tyranitar asintió con la cabeza y usó Rock Smash en forma de karate, rompiendo algunos cristales con sumo cuidado. Los más grandes irían al padre de Brock, pero Brock decidió quedarse con un montón de los más pequeños. "Guarda algo para mí también. Tendrán que ser más pequeños".

Tyranitar asintió e hizo su trabajo. Ninetales dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de diversión al ver a su entrenador haciendo tales cosas. Realmente, esta es la diferencia entre los tres entrenadores. Uno es maduro y desea convertirse en un sanador y un criador, el otro es un entrenador maduro con algunos problemas que muy probablemente provienen de la adolescencia, pero extremadamente talentoso en la batalla y, finalmente, está el entrenador de élite que podría eliminar equipos sin problema.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz de ser el Pokémon de Brock. Era el mejor tipo de entrenador que desearías. Te mima, pero no te trata como a una muñeca y te entrena cuando lo necesites.

Los sensibles oídos de Ninetales captaron sonidos de gimoteos y gruñidos que hicieron que los Ninetales giraran la cabeza hacia la profundidad de la cueva.

" _¡Brock!_ ", Que solo llegó como " _¡Nueve!_ " A oídos de Brock, pero tuvo el mismo efecto. Brock se dio vuelta para ver a su Ninetales apuntando con su cola más adentro de la cueva y Brock frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la acción. ¿Pasó algo allí, un Pokémon peligroso o fue algo más?

"Tyranitar, vámonos," ordenó Brock mientras escuchaba a su Pokémon. Ninetales no parecía preocupado, pero todavía cauteloso en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ninetales obedientemente permaneció frente a ellos y dejó que sus colas viajaran por el aire, asegurándose de que no quedara ningún lugar intacto. Ellos, sin embargo, llegaron a una escena de tres Sneasel apuntando a un Pokémon que gimió de miedo.

Un Cubchoo. Un Pokémon que no se ve en Kanto, lo que significa que debe ser raro encontrar uno. ¿Fue abandonado, o los padres fueron capturados? Quizás incluso peor ...

A Brock, sin embargo, no le gustaba la visión de un Pokémon tan joven, y podía verlo ya que el Cubchoo era delgado y su pelaje no era tan grande todavía, lo que significaba que debía estar frío, siendo blanco de un juguete y más tarde, un bocadillo rápido. No, señor, tendrá que hablar con estos Sneasel.

"Nueve cuentos, saca uno. Tyranitar, toma los otros dos. Muéstrales cómo se siente, no los lastimes demasiado, pero asegúrate de que nunca volverán a hacerlo ..."

No apuntas a los niños en los ojos de Brock. Nunca.

Tyranitar rugió ruidosamente e hizo temblar toda la caverna, asustando a los cuatro Pokémon frente a Brock. El Sneasel más porque los ojos rojos de Tyranitar los miraban específicamente. Rugiendo de nuevo, el Tyranitar se apresuró y pateó a dos Sneasel para una pequeña charla.

Ninetales solo gruñó amenazante y lanzó una Cola de Hierro contra el sobrante Sneasel. Ahora, ella tiene que jugar con eso para que entienda cómo se siente.

Mientras su Pokémon estaba ocupado, Brock se acercó al bebé Cubchoo con un aire amistoso a su alrededor. No tenía motivos para tener miedo, "Hola pequeño".

"C-cub ..." Cubchoo pensaba que todo había terminado cuando vio al humano, si eso es lo que es, caminar hacia él. Por lo poco que entendió en su tiempo como un huevo, los humanos capturan Pokémon y los obligan a luchar.

"No te preocupes. No haré nada malo, solo como esto. Te ayudará", Brock ofreció una berza Sitrus, centrándose más en el hecho de que el Cubchoo puede estar hambriento y herido. Una buena baya de sitrus soluciona la mayoría de esos problemas.

"¿Choo?" El Cubchoo no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero movió sus pequeños brazos hacia la baya. Sabía que era comida instintivamente debido al aroma de la baya y trató de morder con sus pequeños dientes. Una sorpresa para Brock porque asumió que el Pokémon no tendría ninguno tan joven. Parece que los Pokémon salvajes los hacen crecer a un ritmo más rápido para poder sobrevivir.

Una nota para el futuro.

Brock trató de tender la mano y acariciar al Cubchoo, pero el Pokémon se rehúyó rápidamente y se comió la baya tan rápido como pudo para escapar.

Suspirando suavemente, Brock decidió sentarse en el frío suelo rocoso. Miró al Cubchoo con concentración y calma, sin revelar ninguna hostilidad. Esa es la cosa más estúpida de hacer ahora.

Esto duró tres minutos completos, ya que el Cubchoo tuvo un pequeño problema para comer la baya. Durante esos tres minutos, el Cubchoo eventualmente comenzó a calentarse un poco ya que Brock no mostraba ningún peligro para el ser de Cubchoo.

Tyranitar y Ninetales eventualmente se unieron a los dos y se sentaron con Brock dándoles también una baya de Sitrus. Al ver que el bebé Cubchoo todavía estaba hambriento, agarró algunas bayas de Oran más pequeñas y las colocó frente al bebé Pokémon. "Aquí, esto debería ayudar".

Brock no empujó al Pokémon más. El Cubchoo tomó medidas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para oler las bayas y masticarlas con cuidado.

Brock podría, sin embargo, ver el daño restaurador hecho en el cuerpo de Cubchoo. Pequeñas manchas de tierra simplemente desaparecieron cuando el Pokémon ganó energía y algunos pequeños moretones y heridas también lo hicieron. Un corte débil se convirtió en una cicatriz en el pecho del Pokémon, pero es mejor que tenerlo infectado.

Bueno.

"Ninetales, ¿escuchas o ves a alguien más a nuestro alrededor?" Brock pidió estar seguro. No le gustaba estar en la oscuridad donde Sneasel amenazaba al joven Pokémon. Algunos Pokémon podrían ser aún más peligrosos, aunque podrían ser esos tres.

Will-O-Wisps ahora volaban alrededor del área en lugar de enfocarse en una cola. Las llamas fantasmales se aseguraban de no dejar ningún lugar intacto y si se podía acercar, se quemaban. Brock escaneó el área para asegurarse de que no había nada malo y una vez que confirmaron que estaban solos, fuera de los tres golpeados por Sneasel en la esquina, miró a Cubchoo, quien ahora había terminado de comer.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Brock pidió confirmación.

Cubchoo inclinó su cabeza mientras miraba al _humano_ que le daba _comida_ . Sabía bien y esos dos fuertes Pokémon escucharon sus órdenes. ¿Era él un alfa, un líder? ¿O es esto lo que hacen los humanos?

"Cub..choo", Cubchoo decidió acompañar a este humano. Le guste o no, ahora ganó un Cubchoo y el joven Pokémon se arrastró sobre el regazo de Brock para sentarse.

"Bueno", murmuró Brock mientras miraba confundido a sus dos Pokémon, "¿Supongo que tengo un Cubchoo?" Medio murmuró medio preguntado.

"¡Cachorro!" "Tar ..." "¡Tales!" Uno aplaudió, dos se encogieron de hombros en fascinación por las acciones del pequeño Pokémon. Supongo que su entrenador es realmente un tipo de madre.

..

..

" _Siento que alguien acaba de cuestionar mi hombría ..._ ", pensó Brock en silencio.

Ah bueno. Este lugar es el lugar perfecto para entrenar por ahora, es hora de que su Pokémon fósil sea más fuerte. Se han estado quejando de que aún no habían hecho mucho.

 **Con ceniza**

"Entonces Pi, ¿alguna idea de a dónde vamos?" Ash cuestionó a su juez de salida para ver si había escuchado algo.

" _No tengo idea_ " _,_ Pikachu se encogió de hombros y miró hacia adelante. Él estaba actualmente en el hombro de Ash escaneando el área.

" _No puedo ver nada tampoco_ " _,_ comentó Hermit mientras miraba a su alrededor. " _Examinaré el área que tenemos delante con Feint Attack_ " _._

"Está bien", asintió Ash mientras se preguntaba en silencio cómo llaman a ese movimiento hoy en día. ¿De verdad, ataque débil o ataque de fiebre? Algunas preguntas realmente siguen apareciendo.

Pikachu dejó escapar un suspiro al ver a su entrenador metiéndose profundamente en sus pensamientos. De verdad, a veces Ash se adormilaba.

..

..

..

' _Hmm. Esta área está abierta,_ 'pensó Ermita mientras escaneaba el área. Realmente era hermoso, y un agujero en el techo que probablemente alcanzó el cielo mostró luz solar natural. Todavía es día parece.

Cuando los ojos rojos del Greninja escanearon el área, aún no había notado el Articuno. Simplemente miró a los alrededores en busca de lugares obvios que permanecen ocultos o tal vez, peligro para Ash.

Hasta el momento, no encontró ninguno.

" _Zzz ... Mmn ..._ "

' _¿Qué es ese sonido?_ 'Él rastreó el sonido y encontró algo que su entrenador apreciaría. Un honesto a la bondad legendario. Sí, combatieron al brillante Mew antes, pero esta será la primera vez que irán a capturarlo.

Él esperaba que esto salga bien. Este Articuno sin duda será arrogante e ingobernable ... Si lo es, entonces Ash tendrá las manos llenas de este legendario. El hecho de que este legendario será un dolor de criar estará allí también porque no pueden entrenar al aire libre.

El Articuno era pequeño para uno. Los promedio detectados suelen ser unos años más grandes y mucho más grandes, pero este todavía era joven. Fue alrededor de 1.5M. Eso será interesante para Falcon, el objetivo será pequeño.

Sí, ya descubrió que Ash enviará a Falcon y aceptó por completo. Aún no estaba listo para un Pokémon legendario. Ninguno de ellos lo fue, ni siquiera Pikachu. Falcon, sin embargo, tuvo ese poder aumentar con el hecho de que él es un Pokémon Real.

Que injusto.

' _Voy a informar esto a Ash. Lo mejor es hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que pueda prepararse._ 'Ermitaño corrió hacia su entrenador para informar su hallazgo.

..

..

..

"Un Articuno está realmente aquí ¿eh? Solo 1.5M también ... Esto debería ser posible para Falcón, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Articuno todavía es joven".

' _Aunque debería estar listo para llamar a Pikachu, este Articuno sería más fuerte que Falcon. No dejaré que se lastime_ " _,_ pensó Ash en silencio mientras sus ojos rojos se estrechaban.

" _¿Así que enviarás a Falcon?_ " Pikachu, su abridor, supuso. Fue una buena elección en general.

"Sí. Articuno es un tipo Hielo / Vuelo y eso significa que Falcon tiene la ventaja. No estoy seguro de qué movimientos aprende Articuno a una edad temprana, pero no tengo dudas de que será un dolor. Esperemos que este no conoce el Poder Antiguo porque ese movimiento es una pesadilla ".

" _No estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Ancient Power es un movimiento muy fuerte que aumenta el poder de uno al usarlo. Cada uso te hace cada vez más fuerte ... Una pena que no podamos aprenderlo_ " _,_ Pikachu se encogió de hombros.

"¿A quién le importa? Te entrenaré para ser el más fuerte. Todos ustedes estarían ingresando a los niveles de élite, pero hay mucho que mejorar. Un Articuno rara vez se molesta en entrenar a diferencia de los Pokémon regulares. Diablos, ustedes no notaron que Mew no lo hizo. incluso _dominar_ un movimiento? Diablos, Pi, todavía no puedes encender tu electricidad de varias maneras después de disparar un Thunderbolt. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? No solo eso, sino que he estado descuidando la defensa. poder y velocidad, no defensa. Trabajaré en eso antes de comenzar la liga. Puede que no ganemos, pero iremos lejos ".

Pikachu y Ermitaño simplemente se mantuvieron al lado de Ash mientras hablaba. Su carisma natural ayudó mucho a contarles sobre sus planes y objetivos. Todos estuvieron a su lado y lo harán en el futuro porque no pueden desear ningún mejor entrenamiento.

Aunque Ash perdió su enfoque al final. Es hora de luchar contra Articuno.

" _¡Vamos, Ash! ¡Vamos a buscar a nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia!"_ Pikachu exclamó y Ermitaño sonrió mientras caminaba con su entrenador ahora concentrado.

Es hora de ver una batalla de leyendas. Ash mejor llama a su equipo completo para este espectáculo.

..

..

..

"De acuerdo ... Mejor sacar a todos. Si Articuno se enloquece o algo así, lo derrotaremos. Aparte de eso, uno contra uno", llamó Ash a su equipo mientras dejaba escapar el aura en sus Cherish Balls. Segundos después, todo su equipo estaba allí. Pikachu, Falcon, Meowth, Ermitaño, Glacia, Trickster y Valencia. "Falcon, vas a luchar contra un Pokémon legendario. ¿Estás listo?" Le preguntó a su segundo Pokémon para estar seguro. Falcon siempre será la fuente de poder en el equipo gracias a sus genes, incluso si Pikachu puede ganar con sus ataques eléctricos.

"¡ _Diablos, sí! ¡Me encargaré de derribar a Articuno por ti, Ash! ¡No defraudaré!"_ Falcon hizo una sonrisa en su pico mientras sus ojos brillaban con lujuria de batalla y entusiasmo para ayudar a Ash a completar uno de sus sueños.

Puede que Ash no lo haya mencionado hoy en día, pero en el pasado tuvo el sueño de capturar a un Pokémon legendario. Hará que suceda para su amigo, su hermano.

Entonces él hará todo lo posible. Lo _hará_ posible incluso si se lastima. Listo para el desafío, el Talonflame avanzó sobre sus pies y dejó escapar un grito de desafío.

" _¡Articuno! ¡Mi entrenador y yo te desafiamos a la batalla! Si ganamos, podemos capturarte. Si perdemos, ¡puedes decidir!_ " Falcon gritó en la batalla y despertó al Articuno que al instante parecía alerta al ver que era rodeado de tantos Pokémon de aspecto poderoso. Escuchó el desafío antes de soltar un bufido.

" _Eres un Pokémon tonto. ¿Pensabas que puedes desafiar a un legendario? Te mostraré dónde estás con esa arrogancia_ " _,_ Ash encontraba esa voz molesta. " _De cualquier manera ... Luchemos. Si pierdes, lo harás, hm. ¿Qué tal si_ como _ese entrenador?_ "

Los ojos de cada Pokémon comenzaron a brillar casi rojos en un instante de rabia. Que Articuno mejor se calla antes de ser enterrado seis pies bajo tierra.

"Tráelo", Ash respondió por esto, "No perderemos contra ti".

" _Hmph. Así que sea entonces, tonto entrenador. ¡Que esta batalla ... comience!_ " Articuno gritó con una ventaja casi injusta y disparó un Ice Beam para terminarlo temprano.

Ese Ice Beam no se dominaba en lo más mínimo, pero podían _sentir_ el poder crudo detrás de él. Verdaderamente, los legendarios dan miedo ... sin embargo.

Falcon voló en un borrón y lo esquivó. Su tamaño masivo no hizo nada para evitar que fuera rápido. Una ráfaga masiva de viento voló alrededor de la zona que sorprendió al Articuno porque era mucho más poderosa de lo que suponía el "plebeyo".

Tristemente para Articuno, será golpeado por primera vez en su vida. Un orbe masivo de llamas corrió hacia su cuerpo seguido por al menos diez más. Todos ellos son ataques de Ember sobrecargados, formando bolas de fuego gracias al poder de Talonflame.

Articuno gritó de dolor cuando fue arrojada a la pared por el poder del movimiento antes de precipitarse en el aire y convertirse en un borrón gracias a su agilidad innata. El Pokémon legendario se hizo tan rápido que Ash tuvo problemas para seguirlo y así se convirtió en Talonflame. Las manchas se seguían golpeando entre sí.

"¡Falcon! ¡Llévala a los cielos! ¡Este no es tu mejor lugar para luchar!" Eso era cierto, el área estaba hecha de hielo. El frío funcionó a favor de Articuno y el área era más pequeña que agradable para que Talonflame funcionara a su máximo potencial.

" _¡Correcto!_ " El Talonflame se convirtió en un pájaro de llamas que casi parecía un Moltres, corriendo hacia el Articuno con Flare Blitz y en lugar de golpear el Articuno contra una pared o el suelo, el Talonflame lo atravesó por el agujero hecho para el legendario entra a las cavernas

Articuno no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar de dolor. El legendario no tenía entrenamiento en resistencia al dolor porque los Pokémon salvajes no se atrevían a tocarlo y sus padres no se molestaban en entrenarlo en algo más que en algunos movimientos.

Un error.

El Flame Blitz duró tres minutos cuando la Llama de Talón se aceleró a una velocidad deslumbrante. El Articuno más pequeño estaba atascado en su pico que golpeó directamente al Pokémon en su cuerpo y una vez que llegaron allí, la Llama de Talón derribó al Articuno con un Lanzallamas fuerte.

El resultado fue una experiencia muy dolorosa para el Articuno.

" _Hablando de arrogancia, ¿dónde aprendiste a luchar? ¡Eres débil!_ ", Se burló Falcón y el Articuno vio rojo. Los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse a medida que la nieve caía de la energía que el legendario pájaro Pokémon soltaba, convirtiendo el campo de batalla en una tormenta de nieve, pero el Talonflame no le hizo nada.

Nada más que convertirse en un pájaro de fuego. Ash miró a su Pokémon mientras podían ver los tenues contornos de sus Pokémon y Halcones volviendo su cuerpo lleno de llamas, pero tenían una idea aproximada cuando comenzaba a nevar. Parece que esta vez, el Talonflame usó Flame Charge.

Articuno no sabía de este movimiento, por lo que no sabía de los peligros de dejarlo continuar. En su furia, disparó una ráfaga masiva que se asemejaba a un tornado, pero la Llama de Talón comenzó a volar hacia el Articuno mientras giraba en la dirección opuesta al tornado. Funcionó cuando el Talonflame corrió a través de él y golpeó al legendario directamente, pero pronto fue golpeado por un doloroso Wing Attack que lo envió volando más bajo.

Los ojos de Falcon brillaron ante el desafío. Si un Wing Attack and Gust hizo esto, ¿cómo funcionaron sus otros movimientos?

¡Hora de descubrir!

"¡ _Aquí vamos!_ ", Gritó Falcon mientras el viento cambiaba a su favor. Tailwind, un movimiento que amaba Talonflame. Ahora usa Agility con Flame Charge, aumentando su velocidad a un nivel mucho, mucho más rápido que el de Articuno.

Un borrón de llamas es todo lo que los legendarios pudieron ver. Su pequeño cuerpo dolía de dolor como en un borrón, todo el cuerpo fue golpeado varias veces por el rápido Pokémon.

En venganza, el Articuno comenzó a usar Gust alrededor de sí mismo para formar una barrera protectora, ni siquiera sabía movimientos protectores. Talonflame notó esto y usó Flamethrower, convirtiendo la simple barrera de Gust en un tornado de llamas ... que funcionó en su beneficio.

Preparándose para Brave Bird, de repente fue apedreado por varias rocas de Ancient Power que utilizó el Articuno. Parece que el legendario se puso serio y usó todo lo que pudo para derrotar a Falcon ...

Pero el Talonflame sabía del dolor. Podría pasar por eso. Ha pasado peor.

Soltando un grito de batalla, el tornado llameante desapareció y Articuno voló hacia la Llama de Talón con un Ataque Ala cargado.

Fue entonces cuando también se encontró con un ala de _acero_ . Un movimiento super efectivo que instantáneamente hizo que Articuno se arrepintiera de haber elegido ese movimiento y su ala comenzó a doler aún más.

"¡ _Come ... esto!_ " Gale Wing se activó y el Talonflame se hizo _aún más rápido_ . La enorme y brillante Talonflame usó Brave Bird y golpeó la espalda del Articuno y comenzó a volar hacia abajo en el agujero. Es hora de acabar con el Articuno por completo. Viendo la oportunidad, Falcon comenzó a girar su cuerpo y el Articuno también lo hizo y su caída se hizo aún más rápida.

Era casi similar a un lanzamiento sísmico.

Ash y el resto se apresuraron cuando vieron ese borrón y segundos más tarde, un enorme agujero se encontró en el suelo con un Articuno gritando de dolor y una Llama de Garra que estaba jadeando gracias al daño del Poder Antiguo y el Bombardeo de Bengala.

Pero parece que los legendarios tienen cantidades extraordinarias de energía. El Articuno notó su entorno y comenzó a utilizar Ancient Power continuamente y disparó rock tras rock en Talonflame.

Falcon no tenía nada de eso y utilizó Steel Wing, parando todas y cada una de las rocas. Eran masivos, una señal de no tener control. El Talonflame casi se volvió borroso cuando voló rompiendo las rocas de la Antigua Potencia antes de encontrarse con el Articuno que estaba de pie en el suelo otra vez y estrelló otra Ala de Acero en su cuerpo, esta vez arrastrándolo con él antes de lanzarlo contra la pared donde descansaba Cerca a.

' _Este Pokémon ... Es fuerte ...'_ Articuno pensó con dolor mientras la Llama de Talón aún permanecía en el aire, lista para el combate. Pensamientos similares surgieron en la mente de Ash.

¿Desde cuándo Falcon se hizo tan fuerte?

Fue entonces cuando el Articuno usó más energía de la necesaria. Un Ice Beam sobrecargado salió volando en dirección a Talonflame y una de sus alas se congeló. Falcon cayó al suelo pero gracias al entrenamiento tanto como lo hizo, aterrizó en sus garras.

' _Darn ... Frozen._ '

"Falcon, usa Flame Charge y concéntrate en ese ala. Luego, usa Brave Bird y golpea ese ala contra Articuno continuamente. ¡Sigue así con la velocidad y derribala!"

Falcon escuchó el orden, sabiendo que su entrenador lo sabía mejor. Ash fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en esas cosas y Articuno respondió enviando múltiples tornados Gust después de Falcon.

El Pokémon de la especie real comenzó a difuminarse y logró esquivar dos ataques de ráfaga, pero pronto fue bombardeado por al menos otros seis. Falcon gritó en agonía cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo atacado por múltiples lados, pero el Pokémon no cedió.

Ardiendo en llamas, Talonflame usó su Flare Blitz para terminarlo. El Pokémon luego lo combinó con Brave Bird, activando su habilidad Gale Wings y luego, todo Articuno supo que había dolor y oscuridad después de la visión de las llamas.

Después de eso, Falcon voló y luchó por pararse. Fue golpeado fuertemente por movimientos supuestamente débiles. Realmente, los legendarios contienen demasiado poder ... pero.

"¡ _Lo ... lo hice! ¡LO HICE!_ " Falcon dejó escapar un grito de logro y poco después, toda la familia de los Talonflame dejó escapar gritos de alegría y felicidad también.

Un Pokémon normal había vencido a un legendario, incluso si ese legendario era joven y carecía de entrenamiento.

Ash tenía una sonrisa de orgullo. "¡Buen trabajo Falcon! ¡Eres el mejor!" No podría estar más orgulloso de su Pokémon. La última vez se necesitaron seis Pokémon para derrotar a un Mew. Ahora que tomó _uno_ para derrotar a un Articuno.

Incluso si Mew está en otra escala con poder, fue increíble ver a Talonflame derrotar a Articuno.

Ash aprovechó su oportunidad y lanzó un Cherish Ball en el Articuno, capturándolo a pesar de la lucha. Al Articuno no le gustaría, pero la batalla fue aceptada. Fue derrotado por su propio orgullo, incluso si la batalla había sido cerrada.

Honestamente, si Articuno supiera cómo pelear ... Falcon no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Ash tendrá que rectificar ese problema. Falcon puede fortalecerse aún más y Articuno tiene que aprender a luchar.

¡Un 'ding' familiar! el sonido significó la captura y Cherish Ball pronto regresó a la mano de Ash y él colocó la pelota en su cinturón. Luego, corrió hacia su Talonflame y comenzó a usar su aura para sanar tanto como pudo: "Te devolveré cuando termine, ¿vale? Descansa. Te restauraré con la máquina de curación de Brock después de esto. "

Falcon asintió antes de _quedarse_ dormido, " _Gracias Ash ... tomaré una siesta ahora._ " Con eso, la enorme y brillante Llama de Talón cayó al suelo y fue atrapada por un Greninja, colocándola con más cuidado.

Ash simplemente cumplió con su deber como entrenador y comenzó a curar a Talonflame. Su aura sanó la mayoría de las heridas internas de las rocas pesadas que lo golpearon y pequeños cortes fueron curados por una pequeña cantidad de pasta de Berry Orán.

El entrenador pronto devolvió a su Pokémon y su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, "¡No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho, muchachos!"

" _¡Sí!_ " " _Lo sé_ " _._ "Realmente fue una batalla increíble". _"Mostraba poder crudo pero no habilidad. Es mejor resolver eso, Ash_ " _._ " _Heh, eso es Falcon para ti". "¡Fue increíble!"_

Ash quería abrazar a todo su equipo y animarlo, pero tenía que regresar a la entrada pronto o Brock y Caitlin se preocuparían por él. "Volvamos a la entrada. Glacia, puedes quedarte afuera y disfrutar del frío si quieres", ofreció Ash.

Glacia asintió con gratitud y el brillante Aurorus se inclinó como una manera de decirle a Ash que avanzara. Al ver eso, Ash rápidamente devolvió a su Pokémon aparte de Pikachu y Glacia y saltó. Pikachu simplemente saltó sobre el hombro de Ash.

Es hora de la próxima aventura ... con un nuevo miembro de la familia. Una problemática, eso es.

El grupo se encontró en la entrada de la cueva. Caitlin ya estaba vestida para el clima más cálido y Brock tenía su atuendo habitual. Ash se unió a ellos poco después y el grupo habló sobre los resultados de su pequeña aventura.

Brock comenzó con su historia: "Estaba vacío para mí y eventualmente un callejón sin salida. Una pena, pero logré encontrar un Pokémon para unirme. Estaba siendo intimidado por tres Sneasel, quien probablemente tenía la intención de comerlo después. un Cubchoo, "comenzó Brock y luego se encogió de hombros. "Después, entreno a mi equipo para resistir el frío y dejo que los tipos de rocas se coman algunos cristales en esta área para una nueva experiencia".

Los otros dos asintieron con una sonrisa y Caitlin comenzó: "Terminé cerca de un lago lleno de varios Pokémon. Había Lapras, Sneasel, Seel, Shellder ... Todo tipo de hielo y agua descansaba en ese lugar. Era realmente interesante Ver. Simplemente pedí un desafío para ver quién quería unirse a mí y me encontré con Seel. Tuve una pequeña batalla con ella y Litleo, que era nueva para mí porque había olvidado los viejos tiempos donde las batallas eran más difíciles ... Me recuerda que me he vuelto un poco arrogante y estoy demasiado satisfecho donde estoy. Necesito ser más fuerte. Finalmente capturé a Seel y descansé allí, jugando con algunos de los Pokémon y aprendiendo un poco sobre los pocos Pokémon de tipo psíquico Pude ver allí ".

Ash tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Falcon luchó contra un Pokémon que había capturado. Es un Articuno".

Los ojos de Brock y Caitlin se abrieron con asombro antes de sonreír felizmente a su amigo. "¡Buen trabajo Ash!"

"¿Ya lo dejaste salir?" Brock preguntó.

Ash negó con la cabeza, "No creo que lo haga hasta que haya llegado a un Centro Pokémon. El Articuno es realmente arrogante según Falcon y pude ver eso. Mi Pokémon espera que sea una batalla cuesta arriba incluso entrenar al Articuno, y mucho menos comandarlo durante la batalla ".

"Ouch ... Bueno, al menos ya conoces el problema de nosotros entrenadores normales," Caitlin hizo un guiño juguetón.

"Hmph. Ustedes asquerosos plebeyos no pueden ser tan buenos como yo", Ash habló de una manera lúdica y snob.

Brock se rió de buena gana. "Curemos a Falcon y abandonemos este lugar. ¿Dónde el próximo?" Preguntó.

Ash pensó en eso antes de encogerse de hombros. "Pallet Town. Luego entrenaré un poco y veré si puedo desafiar al gimnasio Viridian. Si no está abierto, entrenaré en Mt. Silver y preguntaré si Gary y Leaf quieren acompañarme. Ustedes dos también , ¡por supuesto!" Ash sonrió.

Brock se rió entre dientes, "Suena justo para mí. Sin embargo, tendré que irme de vez en cuando para conseguir suministros".

Caitlin asintió de acuerdo con esa declaración, "Tendré que conseguir a mi otro Pokémon para que pueda entrenar a todos por igual".

Ash lo pensó por un momento, "Si lo haces, por favor llama a Entei también. Articuno sin duda será un dolor levantar".

"Claro, Ash". Caitlin sonrió a su amiga antes de mirar a Brock, "¿Qué tal una comida y luego recuperar a nuestro Pokémon?"

"Me parece bien", estuvo de acuerdo Brock.

Después de una comida saludable, un poco de descanso y recuperar a sus Pokémon, el grupo tomó un suave paseo en Talonflame hacia Pallet Town.

El viaje, en general, tomó poco tiempo. Estaban muy cerca y no había tipos de vuelo para detenerlos. Aterrizaron en el rancho del profesor Oak por la noche, cuando el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Esto naturalmente atrajo al Dragonite del antiguo profesor, pero ese dragón sonrió al ver a sus "estudiantes".

" _Dra_ " _,_ o en otras palabras, " _Yo_ " _._

"¡Hey Dragonite! ¿Cómo estás?" Ash saludó cuando su Talonflame y Pikachu pronto caminaron hacia el viejo dragón. Todos comenzaron a hablar y Ash vio la necesidad de dejar salir a su equipo por un descanso. También pueden necesitar acostumbrarse a este lugar, porque eventualmente vendrán aquí cuando supere el límite de captura.

"Salgan todos", _excepto Articuno,_ "Este es el Rancho del Profesor Oak. Después de superar el límite de captura, podría necesitar que uno de ustedes se quede aquí y, si lo hace, también podría encontrar un lugar para llamar 'suyo' ¿Por qué no todos buscan uno?

Todos soltaron un grito de acuerdo antes de salir corriendo.

"Vamos dentro de ustedes dos", Ash llamó a sus amigos mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio. Él conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano.

"Este es un lugar agradable", comentó Brock con admiración. Cada Pokémon parecía bien cuidado y podía ver que todo este rancho tenía áreas para todos los tipos de Pokémon.

Caitlin permaneció en silencio, pero también admiró la vista.

El paseo fue diferente a Brock haciendo algunas preguntas, en silencio. Llegaron a la puerta del laboratorio y antes de que Ash pudiera siquiera abrirla, la abrieron revelando al profesor Oak con una cara vertiginosa.

"¡Ash! Ash, muchacho! Realmente lo hiciste, ¿no es cierto, pequeño bribón! ¡Realmente capturaste a un Pokémon legendario!" Samuel Oak exclamó con alegría.

Ash rió un poco nerviosamente, "Hice profesor. Sin embargo, no quiero dejarlo salir. No puedo escanearlo en este momento. Es realmente arrogante y sin duda reaccionará violentamente si fuera a dejarla salir. "

La cara de Oak se puso seria antes de asentir solemnemente, "Puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, pero sé que harás que suceda", _sin experiencia_ , "Vamos a entrar. Tu madre sin duda estará feliz de verte. Ah, y el Delibird que has capturado ha sido enviado a Delia también. Está enamorada de él, sabes ", se rió entre dientes el profesor.

"Está bien. Gracias profesor", sonrió Ash con alegría. El grupo comenzó a dirigirse a la casa de Ash. Estaban todos listos para una comida agradable y caliente de la que Ash a menudo alardeaba y un sueño placentero. Es bueno que la casa de Ash tenga algunas habitaciones adicionales para dormir fuera de casa.

 _Por fin en casa. El Elegido ha regresado y ¿qué pasará después? ¿Desafiará al Líder de gimnasio Viridian, o entrenará y se concentrará en la liga? ¿Pasará algo más? Tal vez lo hará, o puede que no._


End file.
